A Whole New Ballgame
by xwave7000
Summary: What happens when the major stars from each company are thrown into the air to be drafted at random by ECW, RAW or Smackdown?
1. Times Are A Changin

**DISCLAIMER: WWE owns rights to all wrestlers… blah blah blah..**

**This is my first wrestling story so please go easy…**

I'm gonna start off fresh, with a new draft that I'm actually going to do.

**A WHOLE NEW BALLGAME**

**RAW**

The opening pyros exploded and we kicked off another addition of Monday Night Raw with all three brands' representatives in the ring – Vince McMahon, Teddy Long, and Paul E. Heyman. Vince had a microphone.

" Tonight is a night that will shake the very foundations of this entire industry!" Vince roared, " Tonight we shake not one, but all three brands up by throwing twenty nine of their combined roster into the air and re drafting ten for Smackdown, ten for ECW, and eleven for RAW!!!"

The fans screamed in excitement, although a little puzzled, as ten + ten + eleven made thirty-one, not twenty nine!

"Hold up there a minute playa", a hyped up Teddy Long replied, " I think you're doin the maths wrong."

"Well, Teddy, that's just what I was coming to", snarled Vince, face bright red, "You see, tonight I am also adding the names of two newly signed WWE superstars to that list – two entirely unknown entities."

The fans screamed even louder upon hearing WWE was about to acquire two new stars that Vince himself thought good enough to be placed in this momentous draft.

"Now hold on a second there, Vince", Paul Heyman quipped, "I am not happy with this format, in fact, I want out! ECW will not benefit from the likes of this..

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Vince roared, getting in Paul E's face, "You know damn well I pay all your damn paychecks, so you can either go along with this, like a good little GM, or you can be FIRED!"

"Well… seeing as you put it so nicely… I'm in." Paul replied.

Vince - "That's what I like to hear. Now to the important part."

Vince rummaged in his jacket, and pulled out an envelope with a WWE seal on it.

Vince – "This here envelope contains the names of the thirty one stars I have seen fit to include on this list – and it will be these superstars who will be drafted by the three shows' General Managers by means of a lottery…. RIGHT HERE, TONIGHT!"

This caused another eruption from the already intensified crowd.

Vince – " Now I shall proceed to name the thirty one superstars –

The Undertaker

Kane

Ric Flair

Shawn Michaels

Triple H

John Cena

Edge

Johnny Nitro

Jeff Hardy

Matt Hardy

The roof nearly blew off the arena at the potential reuniting of The Hardy Boyz.

Shelton Benjamin

Umaga

Rey Mysterio

Batista

Mr. Kennedy

Finlay

King Booker

RVD

Sandman

CM Punk

Again, the crowd exploded – CM Punk may be on his way to RAW!

The Miz

(peals of laughter through the arena)

Test

Bob Holly

Kevin Thorn

Chris Benoit

Chris Masters

Big Show

Bobby Lashley

Carlito

Both Teddy Long and Paul E. looked slightly dismayed as all the names were read aloud – this draft really could go any way. The Miz for Sandman was a massive possibility!

Vince – " And now for my two, brand new, never before seen on WWE programming superstars! Firstly….

His major announcement was interrupted by the sound of Randy Orton's theme music.

Randy made his way out to the stage, posed for a bit and then pulled out a microphone from his wrestling shorts

Randy – "First of all Vince, bravo. It seems you've compiled quite a list there… every major star from all three brands… except one. The most important… and best looking, superstar ever to grace a WWE ring. Now tell me, VINCE… how in the hell could you forget me?"

Vince – "Randy, Randy, Randy… Such a shame! Seems I did forget all about you. Oh dear, what a pity… NEVER MIND!! How DARE you interrupt me on this, the most important night in all three brands' history? You want to know why I left you off this list? Because, in all honesty, if things turn out bad for RAW, I knew I would have someone left to carry the brand."

Orton beamed at this.

Randy – "Very well Vince… I'll let this go. On one condition. I want a shot at whatever title comes to RAW, if any - next week!"

Vince – "I can't grant that request I'm afraid Randy… for you see, after tonight is said and done, I'm off on a six month holiday, and I will be appointing RAW's official, new General Manager later tonight! Whatever grievances about title shots can be taken up with them… but what I will do.. is put you in tonight's main event. Against my first new signing, Monty Brown!!!!"

JR – "Oh My God! Monty Brown is on RAW!!"

The fans went crazy and Randy Orton's jaw had dropped to nearly hit the floor. Monty Brown has defected from TNA!!!

Vince – "Oh but that's not all.. You will be facing Monty Brown… and Indy Trice!"

The fans stopped screaming… who the hell was Indy Trice?

Jerry – "I think Vince needs a holiday, JR… who is he on about?"

All of a sudden a young man entered via the stage, behind Orton, and blindsided him.

JR – "What the hell, could that be who Vince is on about?"

The young man, apparently Indy Trice, was about 5'10, white, with brown hair and massive shoulders like a football player. He had flattened Orton with a clothesline to the back of his head, and proceeded to drag Orton up by his hair and hold him in place for some reason… Monty Brown tore from backstage and hit Orton with The Pounce, which sent Orton off the stage, through two tables! The new man and Brown then stared each other down.

Vince – "Well, now that that piece of trash is taken care of, tonight's main event will be Monty Brown VS Indy Trice!

Trice and Brown continued to stare each other down as we went to a commercial break.


	2. Draft Time and a match

**THE DRAFT**

After the break, we were back live on RAW with Vince McMahon on his own in the ring.

Vince – "Now that all the formalities are out of the way, let's get down to the main business… the first pick of the draft!"

The arena erupted into roars again. Vince holds up his hand to silence the crowd, and gestures to the Titantron.

Vince – "Backstage, we have a drum filled with the thirty one names read out to you before the break. Just to refresh your memory, those names are….."

He proceeds to read out all thirty one names eligible for draft – all of whom WILL be drafted tonight.

Vince – "In the interest of fairness, a coin toss was held between the managers of ECW and Smackdown during the break, and ECW was the winning party. Therefore, as RAW has eleven picks, it has been decided that ECW shall go first, followed by RAW, followed by Smackdown."

Paul E.(Backstage) – "Maybe this won't be so bad after all!"

Vince – "When you're finished babbling, Paul, maybe we can get this draft on the way!"

Paul nods, and proceeds to dip his hand into the drum. He grasps a ball, takes it out and opens it. The crowd wait with bated breath…..

Paul E. – "ECW's first draft pick… is Matt Hardy!"

Mini eruption from the crowd – a little bit of an anti-climax… Matt Hardy is now ECW property!

Vince smiles his evil grin – "Not exactly the start Paul had hoped for… but nonetheless, Matt Hardy will now be coming to you on Tuesday nights on Sci Fi from now on!

The crowd actually goes crazy for this – Matt Hardy is a popular wrestler – will Jeff join him?

(Backstage) – Jonathan Coachman (RAW's representative) now reaches into the pot and pulls out a ball….

Coach – "RAW's first draft pick is…Ric Flair!"

Massive anti-climax and a few boos from the audience – they are beginning to get restless – how long before a big name is announced?

Vince – "Coach, why do you have to upset everyone for such a major event? Ric's already on RAW where's the drama in that?"

Coach – "I'm sorry, boss give me one more chance, please!"

Vince shrugs his shoulders – "Fine… but this time – Impress Me."

(Backstage) – Teddy Long now draws his first choice…

Teddy (smiling proudly) – "Smackdown's first choice is… Rob Van Dam!"

This time the crowd goes crazy – Rob Van Dam is one of ECW's major players!

Paul Heyman is in disbelief – "Alright, alright… ECW's second pick is…..

Paul E. breaks into a massive smile… "Shawn Michaels!"

JR and Jerry – "What the….. Shawn Michaels is on ECW?"

Vince is laughing maniacally in the ring – "Now that's entertainment, YEAH! Coach… keep it up!"

(Backstage) Coach – "RAW's second pick…. Shelton Benjamin…"

This quickly turns the cheers to boos in the audience – two picks for RAW and both are superstars already on the show?

Vince – "Dammit Coach - I won't have you ruin this night for me, for the fans, for ANYONE! YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!"

JR and Jerry are laughing their asses off at the announce table and the fans are again cheering.

Vince – "For RAW's next pick I will be personally conducting it, Coach… get the hell out of my arena!

(Backstage) Coach, now holding back tears, leaves the draft room Teddy and Paul E are laughing like hyenas as he leaves.

Teddy (still laughing) – "Smackdown's second pick… Batista!"

Nothing special - Smackdown keeps a major player that's all – crowd are quite indifferent.

Vince – "That concludes the first part of the draft. The third, fourth, fifth and sixth picks will be conducted after tonight's first match – Smackdown's new acquisition, Rob Van Dam – against ECW's – Shawn Michaels!"

The crowd goes nuts for this.

Jerry – "Man if they keep screaming like this the roof really will come off this place!"

JR – "I still can't get over this… Shawn Michaels? On ECW? What the hell?"

RVD's music hits and the crowd are really buzzing tonight – why wouldn't they be? Van Dam comes out in a Smackdown jersey and does his traditional thumbs – R –V- D! He runs to the ring and slides under the bottom rope, throws a few kicks to warm up as he awaits his opponent

JR – "We've just been informed that this is an ECW rules match."

King – "Damn ECW… and now they've stolen The Heartbreak Kid!"

Shawn Michaels music goes off and he comes to the ring – however he doesn't seem to be in the mood for his usual antics…

Shawn – "Alright, alright, alright… so, let me get this straight. I'm on ECW now? Well… if that IS the case, then bring it on!" He goes backstage for a moment and brings a shopping cart full of weapons back with him. Then he pushes this to the ring, pulls out a Kendo stick…. And is met with a flying crossbody from Van Dam! The referee rings for the bell and we are on!

Van Dam pulls himself up and stamps on Michaels a couple of times. He goes to the cart and pulls out a Stop sign and goes to hit Michaels over the head with it Shawn counters this with a drop-toe hold into the sign. He gets to his feet, rolls into the ring and beckons to Van Dam… Kendo stick in hand. Van Dam, holding his forehead, climbs into the ring and Shawn drops the stick. They lock up in the centre of the ring.

The action goes back and forward for a few minutes until Van Dam monkey flips Shawn over the top rope – he gets to his feet – R – V – D! Behind him, Shawn skins the cat back into the ring and picks up the Kendo stick – Crack! – he smacks Van Dam between the eyes with it.

JR – "Shawn seems to be embracing his new brand, I've never seen him like this before!"

King – "Yeah I know, it hurts to watch him belittle everything he once stood for!"

Back in the ring, Shawn is now on the top rope…. He drops the elbow, and nips up to his two feet. He goes to the corner – is he tuning up the band? – He thinks about it, shakes his head, and takes off the top turnbuckle cover!

JR – "What the hell is he doing? This isn't like Shawn Michaels!"

King – "I know… ECW has poisoned another legend…"

Wait, Van Dam is back up, is that a steel chair? Van Terminator to Michaels! Van Dam on the top rope….. Five Star Frogsp –NO!!! Shawn got his knees up!

King – "Wait a minute, who's that –"

JR – "That's Matt Hardy? What the hell?"

Matt Hardy hits the ring and helps Shawn to his feet… then helps Van Dam to his – Twist of Fate! Shawn covers Van Dam – 1 – 2 – 3!!!!! It's over! Matt drags Van Dam to his feet again… Sweet Chin Music to Van Dam! They both toss Rob over the top rope and embrace in the middle of the ring. Matt pulls out two ECW jerseys and they both put them on.

JR – "What the hell was that all about? They just screwed Van Dam!"

King – "I'm telling you ECW is poison, and now it's got two new victims!"


	3. More Choices

_Commercial Break_

We're back after the break, and now cameras are backstage with Vince, Paul E. and Teddy – the next picks in the draft are now!

Vince – "Okay Paul, let's get this show on the road!"

Paul E. – "ECW's next pick… YES! The Sandman!"

The Sandman stays on ECW!!

Vince then picks a ball from the drum…. – "RAW's third choice… Mr. Kennedy!"

Teddy – "Smackdown's pick… is CM Punk!!!!!"

CM Punk is now Smackdown property! What a coup for Teddy Long!

Paul E. looks tremendously annoyed – "ECW's next pick… The Miz."

The Miz for CM Punk! No wonder he's pissed!

Vince – "For RAW – Triple H!"

Teddy – "For Smackdown…. Umaga!!!!"

Wow! CM Punk, RVD, Umaga… Smackdown has got the best of the draft so far…

Paul E – "My next choice – Indy Trice!"

One of Vince's new signings is on ECW!

Vince – "Returning to RAW… Big Show!"

JR – "Oh my God! The ECW champion is now property of RAW!! What does this mean for the title?"

Teddy – "Staying on Smackdown – Rey Mysterio!!"

Paul E now has a devilish smile on his face – "Next for ECW – Chris Benoit!"

Vince is now laughing again – "For RAW – another champion – King Booker!"

King – "Wait, King Booker… AND Big Show are now on RAW – the other brands have lost their titles!"

JR – "But don't forget King, John Cena has yet to be drafted!"

Teddy – "And the final draft pick – for now – Monty Brown!!!!!"

The crowd goes nuts again – RAW has gained both Smackdown, and ECW's champions, but Smackdown has Monty Brown, CM Punk, Umaga, and RVD added to their roster!

Vince – "that's all for now, but the next two picks will be hosted after the next segment tonight… The Cutting Edge!"

JR – "Ok, so far this is how the draft has broken down…

ECW RAW Smackdown

1. Matt Hardy, Ric Flair, Rob Van Dam

2. Shawn Michaels, Shelton Benjamin, Batista

3. The Sandman, Mr. Kennedy, CM Punk

4. The Miz, Triple H, Umaga

5. Indy Trice, Big Show, Rey Mysterio

6. Chris Benoit, King Booker, Monty Brown

What this means is that both ECW and Smackdown have lost their heavyweight champions, ECW has lost Van Dam and Punk but gained Shawn Michaels, The Miz, Matt Hardy, Indy Trice and most recently, Chris Benoit

RAW has lost Shawn Michaels and Umaga but gained Mr. Kennedy, Big Show and King Booker

Smackdown has lost Mr. Kennedy, Chris Benoit, The Miz and Matt Hardy, but gained RVD, CM Punk, Umaga and more importantly, Monty Brown!"

King – "When you think about it, RAW hasn't lost a whole lot compared to what they've gained! We're in the clear"

JR – "Yes, but don't forget we still can stand to lose the WWE Title and the Intercontinental Title in Jeff Hardy and John Cena – so we haven't survived yet!"

Coming up next – The Cutting Edge with a special guest….


	4. The Cutting Edge

_The Cutting Edge_

"You think you know me….." Smoke filled the stage area of the arena as Edge's music blared out over the speakers – We're back live with Edge and his very own section, The Cutting Edge!

Edge and Lita enter the arena and do their usual entrance, but Edge looks a little uneasy… they make their way to the ring and Edge grabs a microphone.

Edge – "Cut the music! This is my time and I won't have it wasted on crappy music for the crappy fans in this arena! Now I'm gonna cut right to the chase – I'm not happy!"

JR – "Is he ever? Something's always wrong with this guy."

Edge – "Now before I go and introduce my very special guest – never before seen on The Cutting Edge – I wanna address this whole draft situation crap! I mean, how come a bunch of no good, ECW and Smackdown cowboys get to hijack Monday Night RAW? They're gonna come over here, with their stupid crowns and fake British accents – You know who I'm talking about, Booker - and their claims of being the 'Most Dominant Athlete in Wrestling', when all they really are is a 5000 pound reject from Family Guy! On top of all this, they're coming to MY show, and they're gonna steal MY limelight – and more importantly – MY Title opportunities! This is not acceptable!"

Suddenly, The Big Show's music hit – followed by King Booker's – and they looked pissed!

Big Show – "Listen Edge, we've heard enough of your whining and complaining on RAW every week for God knows how long – now I'm back – it stops!"

Booker – "Yes, my concierge here has a point – now we're on RAW you are not the top athlete anymore my friend"

They proceeded to make their way to the ring.

Edge – "Woah, woah! Now hang on a minute guys – about earlier – it was a joke… I have a proposition for you two!"

This stopped the two superstars in their tracks.

Big Show – "Go on…"

Edge – "Seeing as this your first official night back as RAW superstars, how about a match?"

Booker – "Against a peasant like you – pish posh!"

Vince McMahon suddenly appears on the TitanTron, with the demonic grin in tow.

Vince – "Excellent idea Edge, I was just thinking the same thing!"

Edge – "Why thank you Vince, it's only because I'm so…"

Vince – "SHUT UP!!!! I'm the owner of this company, and RAW is MY show, not yours! Now back to the matter at hand – tonight, in this very ring will be a triple threat match between you very three superstars!"

Big Show and King Booker nodded at this

Booker – "Thank you, my liege, that is just the very match we hoped for"

Vince – "I'm not finished! This triple threat will also have an interesting stipulation… two, in fact – both of your there titles will be on the line!"

The crowd exploded at this announcement – a title match – for two championships!

JR – "Oh My God! Tonight one superstar, if not both, WILL lose his title!"

King – "Well thank you for pointing out the obvious, JR…"

Edge looked like he was about to explode with joy – King Booker and Show however were not impressed.

Big Show – "You know what, Vince, that's fine. It's just another chance for me to cement myself as THE most dominant athlete in WWE history! Tonight I shall add the World Heavyweight Title to my ECW Championship!"

He dropped the mic and his music blared throughout the arena as he made his way to the back, leaving Booker and Edge staring at each other.

_Commercial Break_


	5. A DeadMan and two more draft picks

_Commercial Break_

We returned from the commercial break to The Miz, of all people in the ring! He was sporting an ECW jersey and held a mic in his hand.

Miz – "I thought this was the perfect opportunity for me to address YOU, the fans, about my move to ECW! Now everyone knows The Miz can adapt to any style there is around, so therefore I can guarantee that The Miz WILL be ECW's next champion! To prove this to all of you out there – even The Miz's doubters – which, shockingly there are some ya know – tonight I am issuing an open challenge to anyone on the draft to come down to the ring and face The Miz – right here, right now!"

JR – "Oh God, does this guy know what he's even asking? That could be anyone!"

Suddenly the arena went black.

King – "Uh, JR, I think someone has just answered the Miz…"

"Dong……" The Undertaker's funeral march came on over the speakers and the arena filled with mist - The Miz looked absolutely petrified!

JR – "King, I think The Miz has just soiled himself!"

Suddenly, The Undertaker appeared from UNDER the ring, and The Miz was still staring at the stage! The Undertaker proceeded to get into the ring, and make the lights come back up.

The Miz (panting) – "Phew! For a minute there I thought I was…"

The Miz backed up into the chest of The Undertaker.

The Miz – "screwed."

He turned around to face The Phenom, who as usual, did not look happy.

A referee, courtesy of Vince McMahon, ran down to the ring and rang the bell to get this impromptu match started!

The Miz was now backing up ever so slowly, remonstrating and pleading with The Undertaker to have mercy – but it wasn't to be. The Undertaker grabbed The Miz by the throat, and set him up for a chokeslam. The Miz was shaking his head the whole time – Boom! – Taker dropped him with the chokeslam and went to pin an already lifeless Miz – 1, 2, No!! – Taker pulled his shoulder off the canvas and dragged him to his feet.

King – "I see Big Evil has lost none of his ruthlessness since he last appeared on RAW… Poor Miz"

JR – "Poor Miz? He's the idiot who asked for this match by challenging anyone on the draft list!"

Taker signalled for the Tombstone and dropped The Miz with it – 1, 2, 3! – It's over!

JR – "I don't think we'll be seeing The Miz anytime soon on television, let alone, ECW!"

King – "Well, unless he joins a reality **hospital **T.V. show!"

_Commercial Break_

Once again, we're back, live and backstage with the three representatives for tonight's ground-breaking draft!

Vince – "Well Paul, I think we can safely say The Miz has the, uh, potential to become ECW's next top superstar!"

Paul E. – "If we could just get on with the draft now please Vince."

Vince – "Excellent idea! And now, who will ECW's next pick be? Eugene? Hacksaw Jim Duggan? Oh, wait…. They're not in the draft!"

Paul E. - "Very funny… Our next choice… Bob Holly!"

Vince – "And RAW's next choice… The Undertaker!"

The crowd went nuts again

JR – "The Miz will be glad to hear that!"

King – "I'm not so sure he can hear anything just now, JR!"

Teddy – "Smackdown's seventh pick… Kevin Thorn!"

Another steal by Smackdown on ECW!

Paul E. – "Ah for crying out loud… my next pick – Test."

Vince – "And for RAW… Edge"

Edge stays on RAW!

Teddy – Oh holla holla playa – for Smackdown…. John Cena!!"

JR and King – "God Dammit! Cena moves to Smackdown!"

RAW has lost the WWE Title!

Vince – "Well that's it for now – after the break – The ECW AND the World Heavyweight Championships will be on the line in a triple threat match between The Big Show (The ECW Champion), King Booker (The World Heavyweight Champion), and Edge!

_Author's note ; _Thanks for the feedback so far, it's been really encouraging to hear. I accept all comments, flames and compliments alike but if you're gonna attack me I wanna know why and how **you **would change things… If anyone wants to add any ideas for feuds/storylines you're all quite welcome to do so… but don't give me any character pairings because this simply a wrestling story - nothing like that.


	6. Two Titles at stake

_Commercial Break_

Another break over, and we were back with Lillian Garcia in the ring.

Lillian – "The next match is the triple threat match for both the World Heavyweight Championship, and the ECW Championship! The rules of this match are simple, the first person to score a pinfall or a submission over either of their opponents will become both World Heavyweight, and ECW Champion! Introducing first…"

"You think you know me…" For the second time tonight, Edge's music hit and this time he came to the ring looking pumped up and ready to go.

JR – "Edge has the advantage in this match, King, he has nothing to lose and everything to gain!"

King – "Yeah, but don't count out Big Show or King Booker JR, they are champions of Smackdown and ECW!"

The Big Show was out next, and he looked angry as he made his way to thing, ECW Title on one shoulder. Edge quickly got out of the ring as Show stepped over the top rope with ease.

King Booker was next, but this time there was no crown or cape to be seen, instead he ran straight to the ring. The referee called for the bell, we are on!

Show and Booker stared each other down as the referee held their two titles aloft for all to see. Edge was pacing about outside the ring, but the other two competitors seemed to be unaware of his presence. The ref then searched both champions and called Edge into the ring. Edge looked a bit wary but he eventually got into the ring – to be clotheslined by Big Show! Booker then kicked Edge out of the ring and Show and he locked up in the centre of the ring. Big Show powered Booker into the corner and to his knees. Edge, back up, came in from behind and clubbed Show across the back of the head. Show, unfazed turned around and tossed Edge over the top rope again. Booker got to his feet and kicked Show in the stomach, bounced off the ropes and tried to clothesline Show – to no avail. Show grabbed Booker by the throat and set him up for the chokeslam, but as he lifted Booker, Edge came into the ring and smashed into him with the Spear! Show went down, and Booker rolled away clutching his throat. Edge with the cover – 1 - 2 – No! Booker makes the save! Edge and Booker get up and lock up in the centre of the ring, Show is still down clutching his ribs.

Edge whips Booker to the corner and starts waling on him in the corner. Booker counters with a chop to the chest followed by an axe kick to the head of Edge. Booker raises his hands in the air – is he setting up for the scissors kick? – but Show is up! He charges Booker and crashes into him, taking the two of them to the floor outside the ring. Edge pulls himself to his feet with the help of the ropes and looks at Show and Booker, who are in a heap on the floor. A smile breaks out on Edge's face – he turns around and spears the ref!

Edge then goes to the outside and rips apart the announce table. He grabs one of the monitors and nails Booker in the head with it. King Booker is busted wide open!

Show is up again behind Edge! He grabs Edge by the hair and throws him straight into the ring steps. Then he pulls a bleeding Booker to his feet… Chokeslam through the announce table!

JR – "Oh My God! Big Show has just killed King Booker! Somebody get some help out here!"

King – "For once, JR, you may not be exaggerating! Booker's not even moving!"

Big Show turns around, looking for Edge – this match looks as good as over – Edge is lying motionless in the ring! Big Show climbs into the ring and pulls Edge to his feet, setting him up for his Cobra Clutch slam finisher – but Edge pulls out of it at the last moment and nails Big Show with brass knuckles! Edgecution to Big Show!

The referee is revived by Lita who has appeared from nowhere and thrown into the ring – 1 – 2 – No!!!! Big Show kicks out!

JR - "What the hell? How did he get out of that?"

Edge sits up, looking frustrated and gets on top of Big Show, laying waste to him with five or six straight shots from the brass knucks! He then puts them back into his tights.. the referee still looks out of it and he hasn't seen a thing!

Big Show is badly bleeding from his forehead now, and Edge is imploring him to get up… looks like another Spear – it is! This time Edge covers him, two feet on the ropes for extra leverage – 1 – 2 – 3! It's all over! Edge has shocked the world!

Lillian – "Here is your winner, and the NEW ECW and World Heavyweight Champion….. Edge!"

Edge is on his knees as he is presented with both of his newly acquired championships – what a shock for the WWE!

JR – "King do you realise that Edge is now only the second man to have won all three brands' championships at one stage or another? But to do it in this way… to screw two men out of their titles'? What kind of backlash will Edge face next week from this?"

King – "I don't think Edge really cares about that right now – he's a double champion for crying out loud!"

Coming up after the break… the final draft picks live in the middle of the ring!!


	7. Final draft choices and a firing

_Commercial Break_

We were back live after the shocking result of the double title match with Vince, Paul E. and T-Lo in the middle of the ring with the drum of the remaining superstars to be drafted!

Vince – "Well now, what a match we have just seen! And RAW can only get better with our main event coming up next! But first… the conclusion of the draft – and then I will clear the ring and make some more industry shaking announcements!"

"_Behold the King…The King of Kings…"_

Triple H's music bellowed from the speakers and he made his way down to the ring. Vince did not look happy.

Triple H – "Now, now, Vince. I know what you're thinking. We've… kinda had a few issues over the past few months where me and Shawn have been running around telling everyone you like cocks… covering you in crap… all sorts of stuff like that."

Vince – "I don't think you want to drudge that up tonight, Hunter… I'm in the mood for firing people tonight!"

Triple H – "Now hang on a minute there – I'm not finished! We've all seen a HELL of a lotta shocks tonight… title changes… draft picks… but the most shocking thing for me is Shawn moving to ECW – he seems to have embraced it… even though when we last spoke of that company he had almost as passionate a hatred for it as I have. He also seems to have moved on from D-X, and quite frankly, it's about time!"

Boos resounded around the arena at this.

Triple H – "No, really, hear me out! Come on we were going stale - in all honesty it was a matter of weeks before I Pedigreed his ass again! So we now get the chance to part on good terms… something that does NOT happen every day with The Game! More importantly though, I go back to focusing on my main goal once again – The Crown Jewel of this business.. whatever title stays on RAW – I WANT IT! And this starts tonight… Vince, I am offering you an apology in return for a shot at Edge next week!"

JR – "Oh great… the OLD Triple H is back."

King – "I know, it IS great!"

Vince – "Well that was a passionate speech Hunter – it was also a god damn load of crap!!! If you think for ONE second that a simple apology would suffice for all the crap you've put me through this summer… well, you're probably right! To be honest as I've already informed everyone I shall be taking a six month hiatus from the running of this company, and I want to leave my flagship show, RAW in more than capable hands…"

Triple H – "Well you know me, I am certainly MORE than capable of keeping this show afloat – for I am The Game, The King Of Kings and the next champion on RAW!"

Vince – "That's what I'm coming to, Hunter… you see, although I accept your apology, as for your title shot, it's out of my hands… you'll have to take it up with RAW's next General Manager… who shall be revealed very shortly."

Triple H – "In that case, I'm just gonna have to wait right here for him."

Triple H gets out of the ring and shoves the timekeeper out of his way. Taking his seat, he gestures to Vince to proceed.

Vince – "Very well, now if we can continue with the final picks of the draft, gentlemen?"

Paul E. – Excellent idea Vince. ECW's penultimate choice… and it's a rocket buster…. Jeff Hardy!!!!!!!!"

The Hardy Boyz are on ECW!

The fans explode and it only seems a matter of time before the roof in fact does come off the arena!

JR – "RAW has lot the Intercontinental Title… and the WWE Title in just two draft picks!"

King – "I know, JR and now Extremely Crappy Wrestling has one of the oldest titles in the history of wrestling on their show! It's not fair dammit!"

Vince – "Now that we've all settled down again… RAW's next pick – Bobby Lashley!"

Lashley moves to RAW!

JR – "Things are looking slightly better, King… we have gained more than we lost in this draft.. in my opinion!"

King – "But still JR, the WWE Title? Nothing compares with that!"

Teddy – "Smackdown's next choice – Johnny Nitro!"

Paul E. – "And ECW's final draft pick… Finlay!"

King – "Well I think that's the right place for Finlay… he does love to fight!"

Vince – "And RAW's next pick – Carlito!"

Carlito remains on RAW.

Triple H yawns in his seat.

Teddy – "Well there's only two choices for Smackdown here playa… and we get Chris Masters!"

Vince – "That means that Kane returns to RAW… and this concludes the dra.."

Triple H – "Well about frickin time Vince… now what I want to know is – who do I have to 'persuade' to give me a title shot seeing as you're unable to give me one?"

Vince – "I was about to get to that, Hunter… but first, I have an issue on Smackdown to address. Teddy – how long have you now been Smackdown GM?"

Teddy (looking slightly worried) – Well a little over a year now, Vince, but why does a playa wanna know that?"

Vince – "Well, Teddy the whole reason I came up with this ground breaking draft was to shake up the rosters and breathe some life back into all three brands… with you in charge of Smackdown, I thought the brand would revive itself but instead it has become staler and staler up until the point where I have to reshuffle not one, but all the brands in order to help out Smackdown – what have you got to say about that?"

Teddy – "Well.. I.."

Vince – "SHUT UP!!!!! As a result of this, I hold you personally responsible for the attempted assassination of the Smackdown brand, and you leave me no other choice…. YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!"

JR – "Oh My God! Vince has just fired Smackdown's General Manager, Teddy Long? What next?"

Vince – "Now get out of my ring, and my company! That brings me to my next announcement… Smackdown's NEW General Manager – a man who I have recently rehired to rejuvenate this stale brand – Eric Bischoff!!!!"

"_I'm Back! And Badder than ever…"_

Eric Bischoff's music hit and the former GM of RAW and of WCW made his way to the ring, a huge smile upon his face. He walked past a forlorn Teddy Long, and laughed in his face. When he got no reaction, he slapped him. The fans booed louder than maybe ever heard before at this act.

JR – "Vince has replaced Teddy with this jackass? This makes me worry for RAW…"

King – "I think Bischoff is the right choice for Smackdown – maybe they can now compete with RAW!"

Bischoff – "Thank you Vince, fans, one and all… it feels great to be back in the WWE! More importantly, as a General Manager I shall attempt to be as fair and just as I was on RAW before I was… ahem, fired. With me as Smackdown's brand new GM, I shall take the brand forward like no-one has done before, and just like my new book, my motto for the brand shall be 'Controversy Creates Cash'! And Vince, I guarantee that is EXACTLY what will happen."

Bischoff's music hit once again and he left the ring, still smiling.

Vince was smiling devilishly as we watched Eric exit through the curtain, and cut to a commercial break..

_Coming up next…_ Two more MAJOR announcements – and Triple H's request.


	8. New GM and a Major Announcement

_Commercial Break_

We returned to RAW with Vince, Paul Heyman and Triple H still standing in the ring.

Triple H – "Alright, Vince, just cut to the chase – who is the freakin general manager for RAW?"

Vince – "Yes… my second major announcement – is not who the new GM of RAW is. Actually, it concerns any titles that changed shows in this draft."

JR – "That basically means every major title!"

King – "That could be either good or bad for RAW, JR."

Vince – "So let's see… this announcement affects all three brands… on ECW – The ECW Championship. On RAW – The WWE and Intercontinental Titles. On Smackdown – The World Heavyweight and US Championships. All of these titles have been moved across brands as a result of this all-inclusive draft – Well, by the power vested in me by…. Well, me! – I hereby VACATE all the titles and return them to their respective shows! Edge, I'm sorry, but that means both of your titles return to Smackdown and ECW – of course this is all done in the interest of fairness."

"_You Think You Know Me…"_

Edge's music hit for the third time tonight and he burst out onto the stage, microphone in hand.

Edge – "Woah, woah, woah – this is NOT happening! Vince, you made this damn match, knowing damn well that I would gain absolutely nothing from it! I refuse to give these titles back! They are MINE!"

Vince – "You watch who you're talking to, Edge… I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon, the Chairman of WWE and a certified billionaire in my own right! The way I see it, you have two choices…. Number 1 – Fine. You can keep the championships, for the time you have remaining in WWE, which will be NONE as I will fire you where you stand, Number 2 – You turn around like a good little employee, get those titles and give them to my backstage crew, and we forget your little outburst ever happened. So, Edge, what is it gonna be?"

Edge snarled and turned around to leave.

Triple H – Nah Nah Nah Nah, Nah Nah Nah Nah, Hey Hey, Goodbye… Come on, everybody!"

The crowd joined in with Triple H in singing this song, which infuriated Edge even more.

Edge – "Hunter, you shut your damn mouth before I ram that microphone down your throat!"

Triple H – "That's what I wanted to hear."

Triple H got out of the ring and started stalking towards Edge on the stage.

JR – "If Edge was looking for a fight, I think he's just got one!"

Edge – "Woah, Hunter listen I've been in a match tonight, I'll take you out next week!"

Triple H thought about this for a moment, shook his head and continued up the ramp.

Vince – "Now, now boys. I wouldn't want to see either of my top superstars kill each other… tonight anyways. How about you listen to my final announcement… one that directly affects both of you as RAW superstars? Allow me to introduce to you all, the new General Manager of RAW – STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!"

The glass shattered and Austin burst through the curtain, appearing on the stage beside Edge. Both he and Triple H were in shock at this massive announcement! The crowd was in absolute ecstasy – Austin was back!

JR – "Oh my God! Do you realise what this means for RAW?"

King – "Yeah! There's a new sheriff in town!"

Austin posed on the stage with his usual antics and suddenly turned to Edge – Stunner!!!!!!! He laid out the Rated R Superstar where he stood as his first act as General Manager!

Triple H had made his way back to the ring with a face like thunder, and was remonstrating with Vince about this new decision.

Vince – "I don't give a crap, Hunter! Any issues you have are now to be dealt with by your General Manager!"

After saying this, Vince dropped his mic and left the ring in his usual way, and strutted to the back, stopping for a second as Austin passed him and flipped him off! Vince laughed maniacally all the way to the back.

Austin then rolled into the ring and posed on every corner before picking up Vince's mic and testing it was on.

Austin – "It – (the crowd roars)WHAT? – Is great – WHAT? – to be back! Now I hear you have a request for your NEW – WHAT? – GENERAL – WHAT? – MANAGER!!!!!"

The crowd erupted again and Triple H looked like he was about to go insane.

Triple H – "Now listen here Austin – if you're gonna return here to MY show – then we're gonna get one thing straight. Next week, hell NOW! You will crown me as the new WWE Champion and we'll go our separate ways… you can run around stunning everything in sight while I – the greatest wrestler of all time and soon – to – be eleven time champion – shall defend my title with the dignity and honour I always show.

Austin – So that's the way you want it, Hunter? You want me – to just hand you the WWE Title right here, right now – just like that? UH – AH! Not happening. I'll tell you what is happening though – at Cyber Sunday – a six-pack challenge with no disqualifications for the WWE Title!!! To qualify for this match a tournament will be held, starting next week with you, Triple H – versus Edge!"

JR – "Oh my God! What a rocketbuster of a match!"

King – "Yeah, but JR, look at the bigger picture! A six-pack, no disqualification match for the WWE Title?"

Triple H – "You can't do that! I am The Game, a Ten Time World – WOAH!!!"

Austin went for a Stunner on The Game but he avoided contact, much to the displeasure of the crowd. Triple H rolled out of the ring, and backed up the ramp, shouting insults at the new GM.

JR – "I don't think we've seen the last of this between these two, King!"

King – "You can say that again! Austin would want to watch his back around Triple H from now on!"

Austin flipped off Triple H and called for a beer as his music hit and he celebrated in style with eight or nine beers.

_Coming up next… _The Main Event – New signing from TNA - Monty Brown versus virtual unknown, Indy Trice!


	9. The Main Event

_Commercial Break_

We were back live on RAW and next up was the Main Event!

Lillian – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall…"

The sound of The Lost Prophets, _Burn, Burn _blared from the sound system as Indy Trice made his way out onto the stage and raised his arms in the air – to muted applause from the audience. He then came to the centre of the stage and jumped up in the air, and as he landed a massive explosion from the pyros sounded. He then ran straight to the ring and dived straight through the second rope, flipping up and landing on his feet and spreading his arms out wide as **more** pyros sounded.

King – "This guy certainly knows how to make an entrance, JR!"

JR – "Yes, King, let's see can his in-ring ability make as much of an impact!"

Trice was now standing on the second rope, staring intently at the stage as he awaited the arrival of his opponent – Monty Brown.

As Brown's theme music hit – _Down With The Sickness _by Disturbed he came to the ring – no pyros, no posing – nothing. He simply acknowledged the roar from the crowd and came straight to the ring, rolled into it, and walked straight to where Trice was sitting - and stared him straight in the eye.

Trice got down off the turnbuckle and went nose to nose with Brown. The crowd was electric – even though one of these guys had never been heard of before tonight.

JR – "These two may be new here in the WWE, King, but I've got a feeling they may know each other from somewhere beforehand…"

King – "You could be right, JR – this is intense!"

The referee got between the two massive men and managed to send each to a corner. Indy Trice smiled, and winked at Brown, and this seemed to drive him wild. He roared at the referee to ring the bell, which the referee did. We were on!

Still smiling, Trice cockily strode toward the centre of the ring and straight into Monty Brown. The two went head to head for a minute, with Trice smiling and Brown seemingly getting angrier by the second.

JR – "Indy Trice is showing absolutely no intimidation in getting this match started King. In fact, he looks like he's savoring this moment!"

King – "Well why should he, JR? Look at the size of the guy! He's as built, if not more built, than Monty himself!!"

Suddenly, Brown pushed Indy Trice backwards… to no affect. Trice just stood there smiling at Monty Brown, and mouthed the words – "Is That All You Got?"

They locked up in the centre of the ring, testing each other for a weakness. Neither showed any, and it came to a near stalemate – until Trice slipped his leg behind Monty Brown's, and tripped him onto his ass. He then stuck his thumb up at him, and raised his arm to the crowd. They cheered in acknowledgement.

Monty Brown looked angrier than ever, and simply got to his feet. The two men went to lock up again, but this time Brown hit Trice with a thumb to the eye and clotheslined him to the mat. He then raised his arm to the crowd, which was met with a resounding cheer.

Trice shook his head, still smiling and got to his feet.

JR – "There's a war of mind games going on here, King and it looks like a stalemate!"

King – "True, JR, but I wanna know why Indy Trice won't stop smiling!"

Brown locked up again with Trice in the centre of the ring. This time they both seemed intent on gaining the advantage – so Trice slipped out of the way and nailed Brown with three straight right hands which rocked The Alpha Male. Trice then bounced off the ropes… Into a clothesline from Brown. Trice was left flat on his back wondering what had hit him. Brown came off the ropes then with an elbow drop, which Trice avoided and ended with both men on the mat. Trice was quickly to his feet and stamped on Brown four or five times, then pulled him to his feet.

Brown pushed himself away from Trice and hit him with a boxing uppercut which rocked Trice nearly off his feet. He quickly kept up his offence and hit Trice with The Circle Of Life (_AN: _If you don't already know Monty Brown's moves, look them up on Wikipedia, I just can't be arsed explaining them) which flattened Trice in a heap on the mat. He then mounted Trice and hit five or six right hands to the face.

JR – "After a shaky start, it seems The Alpha Male has gained control of this his first match on WWE programming, King!"

King – "Yeah that Indy Trice isn't half as cocky now! But remember, this is a one time appearance for both of these athletes on RAW! Both of them are moving to different shows after tonight!"

JR – "Yes, we are losing a lot of talent in these two superstars alone after the draft tonight. In a related issue, our new GM realizes that Cyber Sunday is for the fans to vote on and has decided that you all shall decide the special guest enforcer of the six-pack challenge for the WWE Title! The choices shall be announced next week when the voting officially opens!"

Returning to the match, Brown had now thrown Indy Trice into the corner and was nailing him with rights and lefts until he was sitting leaning against the bottom turnbuckle. Brown then backed up to the other corner.

King – "It could be over right here, JR – I think he's calling for the AlphaLanche!"

He ran towards the fallen Indy Trice and raised his knee towards Trice's face… but Trice countered with a drop-toe-hold into the bottom turnbuckle at the last second! He then dragged himself to his feet and proceeded to stomp on Brown in the corner until the referee pulled him back.

Trice went back over to Brown and pulled him to his feet, before whipping him against the ropes. Brown came back and Trice leapfrogged him, before turning around and clotheslining him over the top rope to the floor outside. Brown was down and not moving very much.

JR – "My God, King, it looks like Brown could be counted out here! What a tactic by Indy Trice!"

The referee was now up to a five count and Brown was slowly getting to his feet – to be met with a Spear through the second rope by Indy Trice! The fans went absolutely crazy for this move – both men were on the floor, but with Indy Trice getting to his feet.

King – "Oh My God JR!!! Did you see that?"

JR – "Yes King – This… Indy Trice seemingly has no fear!"

Indy Trice had by now dragged Brown to his feet. He threw him into the ring and rolled in after him to break the referee's count. He then threw Brown into the corner and booted him straight in the face with his size twelve shoe! Brown slumped down in the corner, a glazed look in his eyes.

Trice then climbed onto a turnbuckle the far side of the ring, and threw his arms out in the air in a pose very similar to Randy Orton's.

JR – "This posing is not going to get him anywhere, King… He needs to concentrate on finishing this match!"

Trice turned around and strode back over to the fallen Brown, the cocky smile back on his face. He dragged Brown up and sat him on the top turnbuckle, and put him in a headlock. He then threw his free hand up to his own neck, and brought it down in throat-cutting gesture.

JR – "I think he's calling for the end of this match, King…"

Trice, still with Brown in the headlock, then climbed to the second turnbuckle.

King – "Woah, JR – you don't think he's gonna plant him from this angle? That could kill a man!"

JR – "He wouldn't, would he?"

We didn't get a chance to answer that question because Monty brown suddenly came alive, and with all his strength lifted Trice over…over… onto the floor outside!!!!

"Holy shit, Holy shit" the fans chanted as Indy Trice looked unconscious on the floor.

JR – "We didn't just see that… no way! Monty Brown, with basically just neck strength, has suplexed Indy Trice over the top turnbuckle to the floor outside! Holy SH.."

King – "Uh JR, I don't you should say that live on air…"

Monty Brown sat on the top turnbuckle, still looking a little dazed from the beating he had endured. He got down and gestured for Trice to get back in the ring… but he was still down and the referee was up to six!

Brown was resting on the ropes at the far side of the ring at this stage, trying to regain his energy – SEVEN – Trice pulled himself to one knee – EIGHT – He staggered to the ring apron – NINE - He rolled inside the ring… this fight was still on! Indy Trice staggered towards Monty Brown, only for Brown to drop him with the Alpha Slam!!!

ONE – TWO… NO!! Trice kicked out at the very last possible second and rolled onto his stomach. Brown shook his head and looked at the referee for clarification – it was only TWO! Brown pulled a limp Trice to his feet and it looked like he was calling for The Pounce! Brown bounced off the ropes towards Trice…. To be caught with a Tornado DDT! Trice draped the arm over Brown… ONE – TWO….NO!!! Brown now kicked out at the last second!

JR – "What a match, my God, what a match King."

King – "I know! I can't believe I've never heard of Indy Trice before today… what a steal by Vince!"

Both men were still down, and the referee's count on both was up to five.

SIX – Still no movement from either man – SEVEN – Monty Brown begins to stir – EIGHT – Both men are to one knee – NINE – Trice lunges at Brown with a right hand!

Back to their feet, both men trade blows in the centre of the ring and each blow looks like it could take either man to the canvas again. Brown suddenly dodges one right hand, and follows up with five of his own. With Trice reeling, he grabs Trice – and hits the Alphalution! This time though, he doesn't go for a cover.

Trice is trying to pull himself back to his feet still and is unaware that Brown is stalking him from behind… He turns around into The Pounce!!!!

JR – "That's it, King, this match is done."

ONE – TWO –What the hell? Someone just pulled the referee out of the ring!

Monty Brown looks around for the referee, and stands up when he can't see him – "What The Hell?" he is quite clearly mouthing…. Randy Orton rolls into the ring behind him!

JR – "Oh Christ, Monty… turn around!"

King – "Come on now, JR – turnabout is fair play!"

RKO on Monty Brown! Orton's not done yet though… Indy Trice slowly pulls himself up… RKO on Indy Trice! Randy Orton, ribs taped from his earlier attack, has just RKOed WWE's two new signings in the space of a minute!

Orton's posing is short-lived however, when The Sandman, Bob Holly, John Cena and Rob Van Dam come sprinting to the ring to aid their respective colleagues. Randy Orton quickly exits the ring and the arena through the crowd, leaving Cena, Van Dam, Sandman and Holly staring at each other over the two fallen bodies of Monty Brown and Indy Trice. Cena calls for a microphone.

Cena – "Well, initially we came down here to help out our new Smackdown buddy but seeing as that piece of trash Orton is too damn afraid to face some healthy competition, I'm here to have my say on the draft… So I've lost the WWE Title – Well, not exactly but I'm being forced to vacate it. Obviously, I'm not happy about it, but the way I see it, I have two choices… I could come out here and cry and whine about it like Edge…(which would probably result in me getting my ass stunned) or I can get on with it, go to Smackdown and win The World Heavyweight Championship. That is what I'm going to do… starting Friday. But tonight… seeing as there are two Smackdown Superstars and two ECW Superstars in the ring, how's about we do the one thing I LOVE to do… FIGHT!"

Cena dropped the mic and pounced on Holly, raining blows down on top of him as Van Dam and Sandman started trading blows in the centre of the ring.

Finlay then appeared on the ramp, brandishing two weapons, a Singapore Cane and his own Shilaleagh. He ran down to the ring, shouted to Sandman and threw him the cane. Sandman smiled and started waling on Van Dam with the cane until they were outside the ring. Finlay then cracked Van Dam in the head from behind with the shilaleagh and rolled into the ring and smacked John Cena in the back with it. He and Holly then proceeded to stomp the life out of Cena, while Sandman beat Van Dam up the ramp.

Out of the crowd at that moment came Batista and CM Punk, to more than even the odds for Smackdown. Punk ran up the ramp with a chair and brained Sandman with it, while Batista dove into the ring and beat the holy hell out of Bob Holly.

The Hardy Boyz music hit then to the roar of the crowd, and Matt and Jeff appeared on the stage with chairs in hand. Matt flattened Punk while Jeff creamed Van Dam with a chair as an all out war between Smackdown and ECW was about to happen. Matt and Jeff then ran to the ring where Batista was now hammering on Finlay in the corner. Batista turned around into a double dropkick into a chair from the Hardyz! He stumbled and fell across a downed Bob Holly. Matt pointed to the top rope and Jeff climbed one, while Matt climbed the other and they hit the Swanton Bomb followed by the Leg Drop on Batista!

When this was done they climbed the ropes again and celebrated for the crowd.

JR – "The Hardyz are back! And it's all out war on RAW, between Smackdown and ECW!!!"

While the Hardyz were celebrating, Johnny Nitro and Chris Masters appeared from the crowd and attacked the Hardy Boyz. All four brawled their way through the crowd and out of sight. Kevin Thorn appeared on the stage and attacked Sandman, but Benoit came and helped fight him off.

By now Monty Brown and Indy Trice were up, and brawling on the floor. Then RAW's theme music hit and seven of the drafted Superstars appeared on the stage, minus Edge, King Booker,Undertaker and Kane – Triple H led them with a mic in hand.

Triple H – "This is our show! Show them why RAW is the dominant brand in the WWE!" Flair, Carlito and Lashley were wielding chairs and they proceeded to flatten Benoit, Sandman, Kevin Thorn and Van Dam. Triple H smashed Brown in the side with a sledgehammer and Big Show chokeslammed Trice into the crowd. Rey Mysterio appeared from the crowd and tried to jump Triple H, but was caught by Big Show and sent crashing into the ring post.

Benjamin was in the ring and hit the T-Bone Suplex on Bob Holly and was stamping on Finlay in the corner. Kennedy was choking Batista in another corner. Triple H dragged a fallen Mysterio into the ring and Pedigreed him. He did the same to Finlay and Bob Holly as they were thrown to him.

Triple H – Kennedy, give me Batista, he's next.

Batista suddenly got a burst of energy and threw Kennedy over the top rope and Speared Benjamin. Triple H, however, cracked him over the back of the head with the sledgehammer and he went down and out like a light.

This left John Cena and Triple H alone in the ring. Cena, who had been busted open form an earlier attack, struggled to his feet as Triple H stalked towards him.

Out of nowhere, Shawn Michaels appeared and ran down to ringside. Triple H stared at him, Shawn simply picked up a folded chair and sat down to enjoy the show.

JR – "What the hell has gotten into Shawn, King?"

King – "ECW, That's what!"

John Cena suddenly lifted Triple H over his shoulders in a burst of speed… F-U!!! He was the solidly super-kicked in the face by Shawn Michaels, who promptly left the ring as CM Punk came charging down to help out Cena. Michaels shrugged his shoulders and simply walked to the back to a chorus of boos as Punk was dying for him to get into the ring. This left Punk and Cena alone in the ring.

Punk gestured with his arms that he was to be the next champion and applied the Anaconda Vice on Cena as the show finished!

_Author's Note: _Finally, the first RAW is over! I'm sorry things got a little hectic – maybe too hectic after the Main Event but I'm trying to establish some storylines and feuds so bear with me! For all the reviewers, thank you – it's a good feeling that no-one has flamed me yet. For those who don't like the story, please you **ARE **welcome to criticize as long as you explain why! Most of the other shows (in fact probably all) will not be Nine chapters long but I'm trying to establish fluidity so I had to do it this way for the first show. Any feud suggestions I'm open to hear… but no character pairings as this is not the type of story this is!!


	10. ECW on Sci Fi

_ECW – The Next Night_

After the opening segment aired we were taken straight to the ring, where we were ready to go with the first match of the night!

Chris Benoit's music hit and he came out to a massive ovation from the crowd. He raised his arm in acknowledgement of the crowd and headed straight to the ring in particular Benoit fashion.

Joey Styles – "Hi there folks, and welcome to ECW coming to you only on the Sci Fi Channel, and what a tumultuous week for the entire WWE! Not only ECW but both Smackdown and RAW have been rocked by the shocking draft which took place on Monday Night RAW last – and I'll tell you, ECW lost it's Champion, and a heck load of other talent! However what we have gained should more than make up for it. Two of our new guys are here and ready to go one on one to start off the show! What do you make of these revelations, Tazz?"

Tazz – "I reckon you should shut your mouth and we'll watch the damn match Styles!"

Indy Trice's music hit next and he came out to a larger ovation than on RAW. Tazz noted this.

Tazz – "The ECW fans know how to show some respect to their superstars, unlike on other shows!"

Trice made his way to the ring in the same impressive manner that he had the night beforehand, and was wearing the same cocky smile he had shown nearly throughout his entire match with Monty Brown.

Styles – "Indy Trice would want to be careful, smiling like that around the Rabid Wolverine!"

Tazz – "Yeah, Benoit could get jealous cos Trice actually has teeth!"

The referee rang for the bell and the match got underway.

Benoit and Trice locked up in the centre of the ring, and Trice simply powered Benoit into the corner. The referee broke the tie-up and Benoit looked a little shaken.

Styles – "This Indy Trice is damn powerful, I'll give him that!"

Tazz – "But power doesn't always guarantee you victory, Joey."

Styles – "I'll bet you can vouch for that, Tazz!"

Benoit shrugged his shoulders and locked up with the smiling Trice in the centre of the ring again. This time Trice did exactly the same as what he had done to Monty Brown, he threw his leg behind Benoit's and flattened him. Benoit looked to be getting frustrated and he stood up and shoved Trice. Trice just laughed and went to shove Benoit back… only for Benoit to counter into a German Suplex!

Styles – "Ha ha, Benoit just outsmarted the cocky Trice!"

Indy Trice sat up, rubbing his head – and nodded at Benoit before getting to his feet. This time, before locking up, Trice slapped Chris Benoit straight across his face and followed it up with a clothesline!

Tazz – "What an utter show of disrespect! I love this guy already!"

Trice then stomped on Benoit a few times before Benoit caught his leg, and tripped him to the mat. Benoit then started throwing rights and lefts and this match was getting heated already!

Both men got to their feet at the same time and this time Trice grabbed Benoit and threw him into the turnbuckle, before waling on him with another few rights. He then whipped him against the ropes, leap-frogged him and went for the clothesline over the top rope – but Benoit sidestepped him and used Trice's momentum to throw the bigger man straight into the guard-rail on the outside!

Styles – "I see Benoit has been paying attention to Trice's previous match – he just avoided what Indy Trice likes to call The Bull's Rush!"

Indy Trice lay on the outside, clutching his head in pain. Almost instantaneously, however, he seemed to shake it off and stood up, mouthing the words – "Bring It On!" Benoit got the message and exited the ring to meet his opponent. They traded blows on the outside, till Trice caught Benoit and gave him a belly-to-back suplex on the outside! He then grabbed Benoit and threw him into the ring.

With Benoit back in the ring, Trice threw him into the corner again and booted him straight in the face. He then dragged Benoit up and powerslammed him to the mat – 1 – 2 – No! Benoit got the shoulder up.

Trice stomped on Benoit a bit more before pulling him up. He signaled for a powerbomb, and as he went to lift him up for it, Benoit countered with a Sunset Flip… 1 – 2 – No! Trice rolled out and kicked Benoit in the face again. Getting to his feet, he dragged Benoit to the corner and laid him out. He then ascended the turnbuckle and dropped his knee straight into Benoit's face from the top rope!

Styles – "Oh God! This Indy Trice is one vicious son of a.."

Tazz – "Careful Joey… but yeah he is one tough cookie and he's had it all his way against Benoit!"

Benoit was rolling around clutching his face and Indy Trice was doing his Orton-esque pose on the second rope, to the dismay of the fans. This cocky young upstart was beating the hell out of Chris Benoit!

When Benoit pulled himself to his feet, he was bleeding heavily from a cut under his eye – he looked pissed. He charged Trice and flattened him with a double-leg takedown, raining blows on Trice's face and body. The referee tried to stop Benoit and pull him away, but Benoit threw him through the second rope where he seemed to land on his head on the floor. Benoit looked at the referee, then looked at Indy Trice – who looked shell-shocked by Benoit's viciousness – and then to the outside. He rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair from ringside.

Styles – "Benoit has snapped! I don't think he can believe that Trice could beat him down like this!"

Benoit got back in the ring, chair in hand and went after Indy Trice with the chair – Boom! He cracked Indy Trice straight across the head with it… but Trice only stumbled a slight. Benoit went for another chair shot… Trice caught the chair and pulled it from Benoit's grasp! Benoit looked on in disbelief as the smile came back on Trice's face – until he was hit in the head from behind by Finlay and his shilaleagh! Trice went down this time, dropping the chair. Benoit quickly climbed to the top rope as Finlay hit Trice another two times with the shilaleagh. Benoit off the top rope…. Headbutt to Indy Trice!!! Trice was out cold in the ring! Finlay and Benoit smiled at each other – Finlay went to the outside and revived the referee, rolling him into the ring… 1 – 2 – 3!!! Benoit had beaten Indy Trice!

Styles – "This is a damn screwjob, Tazz – it's not right! What has come over Benoit?"

Finlay got back in the ring and nailed the ref with the shilaleagh before he and Benoit raised their arms in celebration.

_Commercial Break_

After the break, we came back to Paul E. standing in the centre of the ring, with the vacant ECW Title on his shoulder.

Paul E – "Listen up there everybody. I'm here to address this 'situation' Mr. McMahon has gone and left ECW in – the fact that the major title of this brand has no person wearing it! Well, I've had inside information sent to me about RAW's and Smackdown's view of their own similar situations, and they have decided on lengthy… drawn out procedures to earning the title. Well this is not how it's done here! In two weeks time this ECW Championship shall be around the waist of an ECW wrestler worthy of the title! To decide this – we shall see two qualifying matches over the next two weeks – including one here tonight! – with the final in two weeks time which shall determine the NEW ECW Champion!! Tonight's match shall feature two men who seemed to be fairly friendly on RAW last night when they destroyed Rob Van Dam – two brand new faces to ECW here tonight – Shawn Michaels VS Matt Hardy!"

Shawn Michaels music hit to a tremendous ovation from the ECW fans.

Joey – "Here comes possibly our greatest acquisition from last night's draft – a future WWE legend – The Heartbreak Kid!"

Tazz – "Meh… Styles, this is the guy who trashed ECW in his own autobiography, and now he walks onto this show and into a qualifying match for the top title on the brand? I don't buy it."

Michaels walked to the ring without even acknowledging the fans, and got into the ring. He walked over to Paul E, and grabbed the microphone from his hand.

Michaels – "Cut the music! I'm here to let you people get one thing straight. I don't like it here – I don't want to be here – and more importantly…"

Shawn Michaels superkicked Paul E in the middle of the ring!

Michaels – "This piece of trash makes a match without my prior knowledge? Everyone knows this doesn't happen! I'm one of the top superstars – HELL, ATHLETES!!!! – in the world and I'm sent to a second-rate show like this? Hell, going to Smackdown would have been better than the deal I got!"

Boos resounded around the arena after this shocking outburst from Shawn.

Tazz – "I told ya Styles… this damn idiot is trying to call the shots here like he has nearly his entire WWE career! I'm not standing for this.."

Joey – "Tazz – what the hell are you at? Sit down… Oh jeez…"

Tazz got out from behind the announce table and grabbed a mic.

Tazz – "You know what you son of a bitch? You're nothing but a snot-nosed, stuck up PUNK who has no respect for this brand, or its fans!"

Michaels – "Oh well look here who it is – a runt who retired cos of a crick in his neck! If you wanna go slinging this sorta crap Tazz, I suggest you go on your blog and state your views there – like a good little play-by-play man – and stay out of the way of the actual wrestlers… that way you won't get hurt again!"

Tazz – "Is that what you think, you piece of backstage politic trash! I tell you what, I'm gonna come into this ring, and BEAT some ECW respect into you!"

Tazz dropped his mic, and went to get into the ring… only to be blindsided by Finlay and his shilaleagh!

Joey – "Oh for crying out loud… this guy again? We need some help out here!"

Finlay beat Tazz repeatedly with the shilaleagh across the head and neck area, while Shawn just applauded the attack in the ring. All of a sudden, The Hardy Boyz music hit, and Matt and Jeff ran to the ring to help the fallen Tazz!

Joey – "Now the odds are even, come on! Get that piece of trash!"

Shawn laughed in the ring as Finlay held off the Hardyz by waving the shilaleagh at them menacingly. Out of nowhere… Tazzmission on Finlay!

The Hardyz quickly turn their attention to the now shocked looking Shawn Michaels.

Joey – "There's nowhere to run now Shawn! Get him guys!"

Matt entered the ring to face Shawn, and Jeff was about to follow… before he was bashed in the head by a chairshot from Chris Benoit! Benoit then freed Finlay from the Tazzmission and busted Tazz wide open with a sick looking shot to the face. He then locked in the crossface on the unconscious Tazz as Finlay struggled to recover from the Tazzmission.

Matt had his back turned to all of this until he heard the second chair shot – this distracted him and he turned round to see his brother and Tazz in a heap on the floor. This gave Michaels the perfect opportunity… Sweet Chin Music to Hardy! Shawn quickly calls a referee from the back who runs to the ring, rings the bell and counts…. 1 – 2 – 3!!!!!! Shawn Michaels advances to the final!

Joey – "No – Not this way! That son of a bitch just screwed Matt Hardy!"

Micheals then called to Benoit and Finlay on the outside and motioned for them to come into the ring. Finlay nailed Jeff with another shot from the chair and both he and Benoit rolled into the ring. Shawn motioned for them to 'take out the trash' – they threw Matt and Paul E. over the top rope to the floor outside! This left the three superstars in the ring with the referee… Shawn grabbed his hand and raised it! Finlay and Benoit also grabbed a hold and all four raised each others' arms in the middle of the ECW ring!

Michaels – "You are looking at the NEW power group in WWE – one that will stop at nothing to gain what we want – the complete destruction of this brand and everything associated with ECW – the New NWO!!!"

The referee then pulled out a bag from under the ring and pulled out four jerseys with the ECW logo slashed in half by red line and handed them around. He also grabbed the ECW Title from the floor beside Paul E, and laid it in front of Shawn Michaels. After all four men had their jerseys on, Shawn looked down at the title… and SPAT on it. He then did his trademark pose over the title as the other three traitors posed beside him.

As the show drew to a close, it showed a close up of the ECW Title, covered in Shawn Michaels spittle.


	11. Friday Night Smackdown!

_WWE Friday Night Smackdown!_

"_I'm back! And badder than ever…"_

Eric Bischoff's music hit as the show opened, and Smackdown's new GM sauntered to the ring with a huge smile on his face and the World Heavyweight Championship around his waist.

Bischoff – "Ah… it's good to be back, folks! What do you think - (he gestures to the title) – It's a DAMN good look, isn't it? And your NEW WCW… I mean World Heavyweight Champion… Eric Bischoff!!!!!"

Boos resounded around this arena at this announcement.

Michael Cole – "He can't be serious!"

JBL – "He can do whatever he wants Cole – he's Smackdown's General Manager!! I think it has a nice ring to it!"

Bischoff – "Calm down everyone – come on, I'm not serious! A person of my caliber simply watches the goings on of this particular brand… I'm not the Champion! But I am hear to make an announcement about this very belt."

Cole – "Well thank God for that! Can you imagine what it would be like with Bischoff as Champion… and GM?"

JBL – "Things would be great!"

Bischoff – "Anyways… down to business. The World Heavyweight Championship – currently vacant – will be on the line in a Triple Threat, No Disqualification match – in three weeks at Smackdown's next Pay Per View… No Mercy!"

A loud cheer was heard after this.

Cole – "Wow! What a match for the title!"

Bischoff – "Furthermore, the participants in this match will be decided over the next three weeks – including tonight – in three separate qualifying matches, which will all be our Main Events! And here are the six competitors I have personally deemed worthy of such an opportunity –

John Cena, Batista, Rob Van Dam, Umaga, Monty Brown, and CM Punk!

The last competitor was chosen as a result of his actions on RAW – where he applied the Anaconda Vice to John Cena in a shocking move! This man is the first representative of my policy for Smackdown – Controversy Creates Cash!"

Cole – "Not ANOTHER plug for his damn book… for crying out loud!"

Bischoff – "I have also decided on who shall face who in each qualifying match… starting with tonight, The Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga – shall face Vince McMahon's own personal signing – Monty Brown!!!

Cole – "Woah, John that's huge! The Undefeated Umaga versus Monty Brown?"

JBL – "I'm telling you now Cole, Eric is EXACTLY what Smackdown needed to compete with RAW - He's on fire!!!"

Bischoff – "Next week, we shall see two former Champions face off against each other – John Cena VS Batista!!"

The crowd erupted – Cena and Batista?

Bischoff – I guess you can figure out the last match for yourself… two weeks from now, our main event and FINAL qualification match shall feature Rob Van Dam, against CM Punk!!!"

Bischoff's music hit and he left the ring smiling and still wearing the World Heavyweight Championship around his waist.

_Commercial Break_

Tony Chimmel – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall… introducing first, weighing in at 160lbs, Rey Mysterio!"

Rey's music hit and he burst onto the stage as usual, to a loud ovation from the crowd.

Cole – "I'm sure this man is wondering, as indeed am I – why he was not included in the qualification matches for the World Heavyweight Championship match at No Mercy?"

JBL – "I'll tell you why, Cole… He's not a Heavyweight! Hell, Rey Mysterio is barely a damn Cruiserweight for crying out loud – he should be in the midget division!"

Rey didn't have time to make it to the ring though, as he was blindsided by a former ECW Superstar, Kevin Thorn! He clotheslined Rey to the floor and beat on him as Ariel screamed encouragement.

Thorn dragged Rey down to ringside and whipped him into the steel steps, which Mysterio went over knees first. Rey was down, clutching his knee and screaming in agony. Thorn continued his relentless assault on Rey, slamming his knee into the floor twice, before raising the protective cover and slamming the knee twice more on the concrete floor.

Cole – "Come on! Someone stop this lunatic!"

Thorn then proceeded to pick up the steel steps and slammed them down on Rey's knee. The crowd were booing from the rafters as this disgusting attack took place. Rey was screaming in agony and trying to keep his knee away from Thorn at the same time.

Thorn dragged Rey up by the mask and threw him into the ring – where the referee FINALLY called for the bell to start the match. Thorn rolled in himself, smiling now.

He dragged Rey up again, and hit the Crucifixion on Rey Mysterio… 1 – 2 – 3!! Kevin Thorn has defeated Rey Mysterio!

JBL – "What an upset! Kevin Thorn has beaten Rey Mysterio with just seconds on the clock!"

Cole – "Yeah, but what about what happened BEFORE the bell rang, John? This is a damn outrage!"

Kevin Thorn and Ariel celebrated as the medics came down to the ring to help Rey.

_Commercial Break_

We returned after the break to a picture of the smiling Bischoff, sitting in his office.

Bischoff – "Hello there, folks. Our next match will feature four superstars drafted to Smackdown in the revolutionary draft on RAW – the team of Chris Masters and Johnny Nitro VS opponents in two weeks time… Rob Van Dam and CM Punk!!"

Cole – "What a match JBL!"

JBL – "I'm telling ya Cole, this guy is reviving the Smackdown brand with every word he speaks!"

We returned to the ring where Johnny Nitro, Melina and Chris Masters had just entered the ring. Suddenly, the Titantron cut to the parking lot where the Hardyz stepped out of the shadows!!

Cole – "What the hell? The Hardy Boyz are on ECW – why are they here?"

Matt – "Nitro, Masters – I don't think you quite understand who we are. We are The Hardy Boyz, Team Xtreme – You think you can beat us down like you, Nitro – were claiming all week on Well we've got our answer to that – right now!"

The camera turned onto Jeff, who was getting into a stretch Hummer.

JBL – "Cole… that's Master's Hummer! What the hell is that freak doing?"

Nitro and Melina looked on in horror as Jeff started the Hummer and drove straight into, and over Nitro's limo!!! Jeff then proceeded to ram the Hummer into a wall, jumping out at the last minute. Both cars were destroyed!

Matt – "This is how we do things – ECW style! I suggest, if you've got any sort of pride – you guys get out here and we settle things right here, right now!!!"

Nitro and Masters, enraged from the destruction, left the ring immediately and ran to the back to find the Hardyz.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Van Dam and CM Punk had made their entrances and were left standing alone in the ring, watching the Titantron with huge smiles on their faces as Masters and Nitro made their way to the parking lot – to be met by Eric Bischoff and his security team ordering Jeff and Matt out of the arena! The security held back the two Smackdown superstars as Matt and Jeff got into their car, flipped off the Smackdown General Manager, and drove out of sight!

In the ring, the referee – frustrated with the delay to the match – rang the bell for the match to start and began counting Masters and Nitro out!!

Bischoff informed the two men of this, and they began running like hell back to the ring, where the referee had reached a six count!

Seven – Nitro tripped over a bucket pushed in front of him by the Tag Team Champions, Paul London and Brian Kendrick, and went sprawling into a wall, knocking himself out cold. Eight – Masters reached the stage and ran towards the ring. Nine – Van Dam and Punk double dropkicked a desperate Masters who tried to enter the ring – he went rolling up the ramp from the force of it. Ten…. The referee rang the bell!!! Van Dam and CM Punk had won by count-out!!

Cole – "I don't believe it, JBL! Is a proper match actually going to take place here tonight??"

JBL – "I don't know Cole… all I know is the Hardyz had better watch their backs! Nitro and Masters won't take this lying down!!"

Van Dam exited the ring and went to the back, while CM Punk celebrated with the crowd… only for John Cena to appear from nowhere – F-U to Punk!! Cena kicked him out of the ring and called for a mic as we went to another commercial break.

_Commercial Break_

Cena – "Now let's get one thing straight here folks. CM Punk wants to step into the ring and make an impact? Fine – hell, in usual circumstances, I'd even help the son of a bitch. But when he decides to go after John Cena? Hell man, you must be trippin!! If you think for one second that I was just gonna say – hey, the kid's tryin to find his feet with his new brand, I'll let him off just this once – you are messin with the wrong person! I am John Cena, I am a three-time WWE Champion and when you mess with me, you are staring down the barrel of a loaded gun. Punk, Umaga, Rob Van Dam – I don't care who the damn hell you are, but there is one thing I will guarantee… at No Mercy, I WILL be the next World Heavyweight Champion."

Cena was about to leave the ring when The Animal, Batista's music hit. He came out to his usual pyros, and stormed to the ring, mic in hand.

Batista – "So Cena, let me get this straight… YOU are gonna be the next World Heavyweight Champion?? You seem to have forgotten one tiny detail in your little rant… next week – in this very ring – you will be facing ME, before you can even think about No Mercy."

Cena – "Well if it isn't The Animal, Dave Batista – Well skipedee doo da, you're the big bad dog on this show now, aren't ya? Booker T… sorry, King… I can't call him that – sorry folks! Undertaker, Benoit, hell even Mr damn Kennedy have all been drafted elsewhere… so I guess that just leaves you. Well let me point this out, DAVE – Remember the fact that you as a champion got drafted away from the big leagues, to this two bit show that hasn't ratings worth talking about since I last appeared here!"

Batista – "Remember this, John – you are here to stay on this 'two bit show', as you like to call it…"

Cena – "Shut your damn mouth, Batista! I don't give a damn about that! We could stand here talking a bunch of crap about how Smackdown rules and you can rip on me for sayin it doesn't… yadda, yadda, yadda – But the truth is that I can't wait for next week. All last year we had almost identical title reigns till January – when you got injured and I got screwed by Edge, and all the time in the back I was wonderin… who is the better champion? Well, next week – We'll find out for good!"

Cena dropped the mic and squared up to Batista. Batista, still holding his mic, stared straight into the eyes of his opponent next week.

Batista – "Why wait till then?"

Batista nailed Cena with a right hand, dropping him to the mat. Cena retaliated by taking Batista's legs from under him, and both men rolled around the ring raining blows down on each other. Security from the back, and some of the Cruiserweight division ran to the ring to separate the enraged men.

Cole – "Oh my God, JBL – What an explosive situation Eric Bischoff has created in just one night as the new General Manger!!"

JBL – "And the best thing is, Cole – it's not finished yet!!"

Security were having a terrible time separating the two Superstars – when CM Punk rolled into the ring clutching a chair! He ran at Cena and nailed him straight in the head with the chair knocking him to the mat. Batista then broke free of security and charged CM Punk – only to be smashed across the top of his skull with the very same chair! Punk then threw down the chair, gestured he was the next champion, and applied the Anaconda Vice to Batista!!

Cole – "For the second straight show, CM Punk has taken out a former champion – what an impact he has made!"

_Commercial Break_

Tony Chimmel – "The following contest is a qualification match for the Triple Threat, World Heavyweight Championship match at No Mercy…"

Estrada – "Exscuche, Exscuche, Everybody listen – Ha Ha – to me. My name Es Armando – Alejandro – EstRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRada!!!!!!! And tonight, I bring to you, The Samoan Bulldozer…"

Estrada's usual antics were interrupted by Monty Brown's theme music blaring from the speakers. Brown appeared on the stage beside Estrada, stared at him and went straight to the ring.

Cole – "Wow, look at the intensity on the face of Brown, JBL! He's really pumped for this match!"

JBL – "He would want to be, Cole – he's facing the undefeated Monster Umaga!"

Estrada – "Jus who in the hell do you think you are meester? Interrupting me like that – Ladies and Gentleman let me introduce you to the Undefeated Umaga's next victim – Monty Brown!"

With that, Umaga's music came on and he came screaming from the back, slapping his own chest and going absolutely insane as usual. Estrada gestured towards the ring, where Monty Brown stood staring at the Samoan's antics.

Umaga tore to the ring and climbed in – the referee called for the bell and this match was on!! Umaga went straight for a shoulder tackle on Brown, but couldn't move the big man. Umaga screamed and tried again, for Brown to sidestep the psychopath and kick him in the back! Umaga went flying through the second rope and crashed into the announce table on the outside. He got up and roared in anger before getting back into the ring, and charging Brown again. This time Brown countered with a back elbow, followed by a double axe-handle to the back of a stunned Umaga's head. Brown then bounced off the ropes and went to clothesline Umaga… to no effect. Umaga stood there and screamed at Brown, slapping his own chest repeatedly. Brown shrugged his shoulders and nailed Umaga with four or five rights, dazing the big man. This time Brown again bounced off the ropes – for Umaga to quickly catch him and floor him with a vicious Samoan Drop!

Brown lay on the mat, winded and confused while Umaga dived from the second rope with a headbutt to Brown's chest. Estrada was up on the ring apron now, applauding Umaga's onslaught on Brown.

Umaga dragged the dazed Brown into the corner, and set him against the bottom turnbuckle. He then backed up to the opposite corner.

Cole – "Oh my God… not this – No Please No!!"

JBL – "I think we can safely say Umaga has wrapped this match up – as usual."

Umaga roared and charged down the fallen Brown in the corner… only fo Brown to roll out of the ring at the last second! Brown then grabbed both of Umaga's legs and dragged him straight into the ring-post! He then slammed both of the Samoan's knees into the post twice, before raising his hand – to a huge ovation from the crowd.

Brown rolled back into the ring and stomped on Umaga in the corner until the referee forced him back – at which time Umaga charged Brown, through the ref, knocking him out cold and sending the two men crashing through the ropes to the floor outside!

Brown was quicker to his feet and he booted Umaga in the face before rolling back into the ring and gesturing for Umaga to 'Bring It'. Umaga, enraged, charged into the ring and was caught in the Circle Of Life by Monty Brown! Brown readied himself…. And hit The Pounce on Umaga!! But the referee was out cold!

Cole – "Wait a minute, JBL!! That's Randy Orton… what the hell is he doing here?"

Orton stalked Brown, who was unaware of his presence… RKO on Monty Brown!!!! The second in a week!

Estrada climbed into the ring and went over to Umaga, shook him and ordered him to get up, after which he took out a cigar and snapped it in half.

Estrada – "For Samoa!!"

Umaga roared in response and went to the top rope, dived off, and hit Monty Brown with the Samoan Spike!!! The referee was revived by Orton… 1- 2 – 3!!! Umaga goes to No Mercy thanks to Orton!

Cole – "I don't believe it, JBL… Orton screwed Monty Brown!"

JBL – "This is only the beginning of trouble between these guys Cole… Orton would want to watch his back on RAW!!!"

Orton, now on the stage, posed to a chorus of boos as Smackdown came to a close.


	12. Monday Night RAW

_Monday Night RAW_

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the Intercontinental Title!"

"_I spit in the face – of people who don't want to be cool!"_

We kicked off RAW to the music of Carlito, who came to the ring pumped and ready to win the Intercontinental Title back. He was followed by Shelton Benjamin, and both men squared up in the ring.

"_MR……………… KENNEDY!!!"_

Mr Kennedy made his RAW debut in an Intercontinental Title match!! He got into the ring, and the referee rang the bell to start the match.

Right from the beginning, Benjamin and Kennedy teamed up to eliminate Carlito from the match. Benjamin whipped Carlito off the ropes into a strong clothesline from Kennedy. The two men then dropped a double elbow on the fallen Carlito, and tossed him over the top rope. Benjamin celebrated and turned into a powerslam from Kennedy! Carlito rolled back into the ring and hit a bulldog on Kennedy, before coming off the ropes with a springboard back elbow to Shelton Benjamin, who had pulled himself to his feet. Kennedy was back up again, and caught Carlito with a corkscrew dropkick – which sent Carlito through the second rope to the floor outside. Kennedy then caught Benjamin with the Hangman's Neck-Breaker, and ascended the top rope…. Kenton Bomb!!! 1 – 2 – Carlito breaks up the pin attempt, before….

BOOM!!! The pyros went off on each turnbuckle as the arena turned red to the sound of Kane's music. Kane stormed the ring and chokeslammed Carlito and Kennedy, as the referee called for the bell.

Kane then caught Benjamin and chokeslammed him from the ring to the floor outside! He went to the outside and hammered Carlito with a chair shot and chased Kennedy up the ramp as RAW went to a break.

_Commercial Break_

The sound of glass breaking filled the arena, as RAW's new GM, Stone Cold Steve Austin – made his way down to the ring to an enraged Kane. He had a chair in tow with him, for 'security reasons'. Austin grabbed a mic and rolled into the ring.

Austin – "What in the hell is going on down here? I make a simple match to determine a new Intercontinental Champion, and you come down here acting like you have a mental condition! I have one question, Kane – WHAT the hell is your problem?"

Kane grabbed the mic from Austin.

Kane – "I want the WWE Title – NOW!!!"

Austin – "Oh I see – you think you can throw your big red weight around here now Vince is gone, and I'll just give you a title shot? Think again… WOAH!!"

Kane grabbed Austin by the throat and set him up for a chokeslam, which Austin countered into a Stunner!! However, Kane just sat up following the Stunner and laughed. Austin looked shocked, and Stunned Kane again!! He then rolled out of the ring.

Austin – "You want to threaten the GM of RAW – You picked the wrong frickin GM you son of a bitch. You want the WWE Title… fine. I'll give you a chance to qualify for the six-pack challenge match at Cyber Sunday – Next Week, in this very ring you will face…. The Undertaker!!!!"

JR – "Oh my God! Kane and the Undertaker one-on-one next week? What a slobber-knocker that's gonna be!!"

King – "Yeah JR!! But Austin's barely here a week and he's already got a whole lot of enemies!!"

Austin celebrated with the crowd, as Kane sat up and laughed in the ring.

_Commercial Break_

After the break we were taken to the parking lot, where a whole bunch of security were seen holding back someone who was attempting to enter the arena… Monty Brown!!

Brown – "Dammit I'm not leaving until I get Orton!!!"

Austin appeared from nowhere – "Monty, I see your problem – and I've banned Randy Orton from coming anywhere near Smackdown in the future."

Brown – "I don't give a damn what you did or didn't do – I want him now! He's a dead man!!"

The police arrived then and led the enraged Monty Brown away in handcuffs, for disturbing the peace and trespassing.

Back in the ring we were ready for our first qualifier of the night for a place in the six-pack challenge match, a no DQ match – Big Show VS King Booker!

This was a short-lived match, however, as when the two men locked up in the ring, Triple H came through the crowd and smacked Show in the side of the head with a sledgehammer. Booker got out of dodge as Triple H hit Big Show a further two times over the head with the sledgehammer. Triple H then grabbed a mic.

Triple H – "Austin – I'm gonna make this very short and sweet… You have two choices – you can end up like this 500 pound freak, on the injured list – or you can give me what I want and quit while you're ahead. This is your one warning, Austin!!! Quit, or I'll break you in half!"

Triple H dropped the mic and left as Booker crawled into the ring and made the cover on the unconscious Big Show… 1-2-3!! Booker advances to the six-pack challenge match!!

The final match of the evening was Triple H VS Edge, for the second slot in the six-pack challenge match!

Both men battled back and forth for over twenty minutes, before an attempted Spear by Edge took out the referee inadvertently. This gave Triple H the perfect opportunity to bring out his weapon of choice – the sledgehammer! He went to hit Edge across the head with it… until Austin grabbed the hammer from him! Triple H then turned into a spear from Edge – the referee is up! 1-2-3!!!! It's over!! Edge qualifies!!

Edge stares at Austin, shakes his head and leaves. Austin flips off Edge, drags Triple H to his feet…. Stunner!!!!

JR – "I guess that's his answer to Triple H's request!!"

For the second week in a row, RAW went off the air to an Austin hosted beer-bash!!!

_Author's Note:_

I've decided to not go into as huge of detail as I have been for my matches… it gets pretty tedious and plus this way I can get out more chapters, faster!! For Pay-Per-Views I will, however do a more in-depth match coverage.


	13. The Plot Thickens ECW and Smackdown

_ECW_

The show opened to Paul Heyman in the ring, surrounded by security guards.

Paul E – "Now some of you may find me getting kicked in the face last week very funny – but I will not stand for it! I am the God of ECW, the man who dared to do it all before anyone else – Paul E. Heyman!!! And I will not let some reforming faction attempt to poison my show!!! So tonight, NWO…. I am arranging a little match which you can't destroy – Tonight's main event, and the second semi-final match in the ECW Championship tournament, features Chris Benoit…. VS The Sandman!!!! And the best part about it… Finlay and Shawn Michaels are barred from ringside – no, that's not good enough… they are banned from entering this building tonight!!!"

Tazz – "Well thank God Heyman has the sense to put a stop to this nonsense before it starts. If those punks think they got one over on Tazz last week… they can think again!!"

Styles – "Uh… maybe you should stay out of it Tazz…"

Tazz – "Stay out of it? No way!! We'll see how tough Shawn Michaels is when I lock the Tazzmission on him!!"

Paul Heyman left the ring with a satisfied grin on his face – the crowd was unsure how to react to this announcement.

The first match of the night was up next, with Jeff Hardy taking on Test!!

Jeff didn't even get a chance to make it to the ring, however, as Chris Masters blindsided him and put the Masterlock on him!! Matt came down to help his brother, but was smashed in the head with a steel chair by Johnny Nitro! Test looked on in the ring as this team from Smackdown proceeded to put a serious hurting on the Hardyz!!

This was shortlived as Tommy Dreamer, Sabu and Stevie Richards came down to help their new ECW team-mates! Nitro and Masters quickly escaped through the crowd and left Matt and Jeff lying, to huge boos from the crowd.

Tazz – "Those god damn idiots from Smackdown!! I'm sick of this crap they pull! This is ECW – not some two-bit show where they call the shots!!"

Styles – "To be fair… Matt and Jeff DID trash their cars last week…"

The next match of the night went off without a glitch, as Indy Trice finally got his first victory with a SICK tope rope DDT after he hit the Bull's Rush on his opponent, Bob Holly. The crowd were getting louder with every appearance this impressive young superstar was making.

The final match scheduled on this ECW show was the semi-final match for a shot at the ECW Championship against Shawn Michaels next week!!

The traditional NWO music hit and Chris Benoit came out, sporting a black trenchcoat and a pair of sunglasses, as the arena turned black and white for the first appearance of the revived NWO!!! He strutted to the ring in a style not a million miles away from Kevin Nash's, and entered the ring before flipping off the crowd and revealing the NWO shirt, complete with the circle and red line cutting through the ECW logo, with NWO seemingly in spray paint over the whole design. The crowd booed crazily for this, as Benoit repeatedly flipped them off.

The next entrance was The Sandman's!!! He appeared in the crowd, complete with his Singapore Cane in one hand, and beer can in the other! He proceeded to chug the beer, before busting himself open with the can and making his way to the ring. As soon as he left the crowd, however, Paul Heyman's music hit again!!

Paul E – "This is too good a match to leave purely as a normal one… I'm making this an ECW rules match!!!!"

Paul E left again and Sandman rolled into the ring, to be attacked immediately by Benoit!!

This match went back and forth very regularly, with Benoit trying to lock in the Crossface at every opportunity, and Sandman caning the hell out of Benoit whenever he could. The match, however, turned in Benoit's favour, when he german-suplexed Sandman on his head four times! He then went to grab a chair from ringside, flipping off Tazz on his way there.

Tazz – "That punk!! I'll show him…" (getting up)

Styles – "Oh here we go again…"

Benoit was about to smash Sandman's head in with a chair before Tazz grabbed him from behind…. Tazzmission!!! Tazzmission on Benoit!!!

Security ran to the ring and dragged the enraged Tazz off Benoit… but the damage had been done – Sandman hits Benoit with a DDT on the chair…

Styles – "OH MY GODDDDDDD!!!!!!!!"

1 – 2 – 3!!!! Sandman advances!!!!!!

Sandman and Tazz celebrated in the ring over a fallen Benoit as ECW went off the air.

Sandman VS Shawn Michaels next week for the ECW Championship!!!

_Smackdown_

Nine days away from No Mercy, we opened Smackdown with a pissed off looking Monty Brown coming to the ring with a mic in hand.

Brown – "As most of you know – I'm Monty Brown. I am also Vince McMahon's hand picked signing, plucked straight from the filth that is called Total, Non-Stop, ASSWIPES!!!! (Cheer from the crowd) To represent the WWE. Now, I'm generally an okay sort of guy – but when a son-of-a-bitch like Randy Orton wants to interfere in my matches not once, but twice – costing me a shot at the most prestigious belt in all of wrestling – you can understand why I'm a little upset. So what I'm asking our new, General Manager – Eric Bischoff – is to give me a match with that bastard at No Mercy in nine days time!!! Now I know a simple match would not appeal to your new 'Controversy Creates Cash' motto, or whatever the hell it is… so what I'm suggesting – is…"

Eric Bischoff appeared on the TitanTron.

Bischoff – "Blah, Blah, Blah Brown… this is the big leagues now – in case you didn't know already. You know, I saw your little hissy fit on RAW there on Monday night, and I predicted you'd come asking for a match tonight on Smackdown! So I took the liberty of granting your wish before you even asked for it, and I cleared it with the Board of Directors – so at No Mercy, it will be Monty Brown VS Randy Orton, in a cross-brand Street Fight!!!"

Cole – "Oh My God JBL!!! What a match for Smackdown!!"

JBL – "Hopefully Brown can show RAW he means business and make them keep out of Smackdown business from now on!!"

Bischoff – "Now I know you're dying to thank me, Monty – but that can wait, because I've got a show to run! Coming up next, as requested – Nitro and Masters get a chance for retribution for being screwed last week – when they take on Paul London and Brian Kendrick – for the Smackdown Tag Team Titles!!!"

The camera cut to the ring where a pleased Monty Brown was about to leave.

Brown – "Eric, you won't regret this decision – it's time to show RAW – more importantly, Randy Orton – that Smackdown is the number one show in Professional wrestling!!"

With that, Monty Brown's music hit and he exited the ring.

_Commercial Break_

After the break, Nitro and Masters entered the ring to MNM's music, Masters now seemingly replacing Joey Mercury as the two men and Melina did their typical entrance, complete with Melina's leg-split slide under the bottom rope (_AN: which is the best entrance ever!)_.

London and Kendrick were next, coming down in typical fashion.

The match itself lasted twenty or so minutes, with several false finishes – but it eventually ended with Melina distracting the ref while Nitro hit London with the belt, and Masters locking Kendrick in the Masterlock for the win… and the Tag Titles!!

Tony Chimmel – "Here are your winners… and NEW Smackdown Tag Team Champions… Johnny Nitro and Chris Masters!!!"

"_I'm Back!!! And Badder than ever…"_

Eric Bischoff came out to the stage.

Bischoff – "Congratulations! And let me just inform you two of a little match I've made for No Mercy – after a long discussion with the Board of Directors during the week, it has been decided – in the interest of CONTROVERSY – to make a cross-brand Tag Team Title match… between you two fellows – and The Hardy Boyz!!!"

Cole – "Oh My God – JBL – That's two cross-brand matches at No Mercy!!! What a Pay-Per-View it's gonna be!!"

JBL – "I'm not too happy with this, Cole – Smackdown could lose the Tag Titles!!!"

All of a sudden, the Hardyz hit the ring from the crowd, catching Masters and Nitro off-guard. They hit dual Twist-of-Fates on their No Mercy opponents, followed by a Senton Bomb to Masters and an Extreme Leg Drop to Nitro! Matt and Jeff then celebrated in the ring with the titles, to the delight of the crowd!!!

JBL – "See, Cole!!! This is not good for Smackdown!!"

The Hardyz quickly left the ring as several of the Superstars backstage came out to help their Smackdown counterparts.

Bischoff – "Controversy… it's Fantastic!!!"

Bischoff then left the stage area, beaming from ear to ear.

_Commercial Break_

After the break, it was time for the second match of the night – Kevin Thorn VS CM Punk!!

Thorn tried to attack Punk before the match even began – again – but Punk outsmarted the vampire and dropped him face first into the ring steps.

The match started and went for about five minutes, before Punk hit the Pepsi Plunge and slapped on the Anaconda Vice for the submission victory!

Cole – "Thank god!! Thanks to that damn idiot Kevin Thorn, Rey Mysterio is out for eight to twelve months with severely ruptured ACL in his knee!!"

Punk's celebrating was short-lived, however, as Umaga hit the ring – alone – and attacked Punk, subjecting him to a vicious Samoan Drop and Spike, before ascending the turnbuckle.

JBL – "I think CM Punk can forget about the title – he's going straight to the emergency room after this!!"

But Punk was saved from his fate by Rob Van Dam – who came from the crowd with a chair, into the ring… Van Daminator to Umaga!!! Umaga fell to the floor outside, clutching his face and screaming in a rage. Then Estrada appeared from backstage, and got in between an irate Umaga and a chair-wielding Van Dam in the ring. Eventually Estrada managed to get Umaga backstage, before snapping a Cuban cigar and pointing at Van Dam.

Van Dam then helped Punk to his feet… Van Daminator to CM Punk!!!! Van Dam then celebrated with the crowd while gesturing he was the next champion!!!

_Commercial Break_

It was now time for the Main Event – the second of three qualifiers for the Triple Threat Match, No Disqualification at No Mercy to determine the NEW World Heavyweight Champion!!! John Cena VS Batista!

The match was long and grueling for both competitors, with the crowd firmly behind both superstars at different stages. Cena kicked out of Batista's spinebuster, and Batista countered Cena's STF-U by powering Cena to the floor outside!

The end finally came when Cena countered a Batista Bomb attempt, and hit a reverse F-U on The Animal!! 1 – 2 – 3!!!!! John Cena goes to No Mercy!!!

The show ended with an exhausted Cena celebrating on the stage and gesturing that he, in fact was to be the next champ!!! Batista sat dejected in the ring as he watched the victor enjoy his win.

_No Mercy Card (So Far):_

_Vacant World Heavyweight Championship Triple Threat, No DQ Match:_

Umaga VS John Cena VS Rob Van Dam/CM Punk

_Cross-Brand Street Fight:_

Monty Brown VS Randy Orton

_Cross –Brand Smackdown Tag Team Title Match:_

The Hardy Boyz VS Johnny Nitro and Chris Masters w/Melina (C)

_Author's Note (Again):_

Just to clear up something, the reverse F-U is where Cena catches his opponent and puts them up on his shoulders, slamming their face into the mat instead of how he normally slams their back. If you people want to know, that is.


	14. RAW and The NWO run Riot

_Monday Night RAW_

RAW was kicked off tonight by another six-pack challenge qualifier – Ken Kennedy VS Carlito!!!

"_MRRRRRRRRRRR... Kennedy!!!!!"_

Kennedy made his way to the ring and as usual, announced his own entrance.

Carlito then made his way to the ring and this match was on!!

A good match, about ten minutes in length, which ended when Kennedy countered the Back-Cracker into a roll-up, where he held the tights and got the pin – to qualify for the third place in the six-pack challenge match!!

_Commercial Break_

We returned to RAW with The Legend Killer, Randy Orton – in the middle of the ring, with a mic.

Orton – "I believe I'm being made to compete this weekend at No Mercy – a Smackdown PPV – against that washed up TNA reject – Monty Brown. In a Street Fight??? Hahahahahahahaha!!!! Are you serious?? The only reason I agreed to face the damn idiot is because I got a special reward out of it. But more about that in a minute. Who in the hell does this clown – Monty Brown – think he is? Challenging me, the Legend Killer, to a Street Fight at No Mercy?? Well let me just tell you all one thing – at No Mercy – I will KILL Monty Brown's WWE legend – before it even starts!!"

The sound of breaking glass filled the arena and Austin made his way to the ring.

Austin – "Okay, Orton – let me get this straight... You're killing legends that don't even exist now? WHAT??? But seriously – good luck in the match on Sunday, it's the first chance since I've arrived that we get to show those other sons-of-bitches that the Board call 'brands' that RAW is the number one show!! So, to add a little 'spice' to this match – next week on RAW you and Monty Brown will square off once again – in a Tag Team Match. Let's see... Randy Orton, and King Booker... VS Monty Brown and CM Punk!!!!"

The crowd went insane!! CM Punk on RAW next week!

Austin – "Now you said something about a little 'reward' you got during the week... Out with it, Orton!!"

Orton – "Well as much as I dislike you making matches for me – I guess I'll have to accept it now you're our GM... Anyways, as a result of this match with Brown at No Mercy, I am officially allowed to name my own opponent for my six-pack qualifier!"

Austin – "Oh and I suppose that you're gonna pick one of the Divas for the easiest match possible."

Orton – "Well, I did think about that... I also considered naming YOU as my opponent..."

The crowd went mad – Austin VS Orton??

Orton – "But in the end I decided... in two weeks time, RAW's main event shall be... the Legend Killer, Randy Orton... VS Eugene!!!"

JR – "What the hell, King??? This guy has got to be kidding!!"

King – "I can see it now... Eugene beats Orton – and goes on to become the next WWE Champion!!!"

Austin – " Well now you're done acting the damn jackass, get out of my ring and let the damn show go on!!!"

As soon as Austin said that, he was blindsided by an enraged Triple H – who smashed a sledgehammer into his knee and then into his back.

JR – "Oh for God's sake!!! Someone stop this animal!!!"

Triple H then repeatedly punched Austin in the face, busting him wide open – before throwing him over the top rope and following him to the outside. HHH then slammed Austin's head off the announce table four times, before kicking him in the gut and Pedigreeing him on the floor!!!

King – "JR – Triple H has just destroyed RAW's General Manager!!! What does this mean?"

Triple H then grabbed a mic – "Austin, I warned you last week what would happen if you didn't quit!!! Not only did you not do that – but you cost me a shot at my WWE Title!!! Now I'm gonna make you wish you were never BORN!!!"

Triple H dropped the mic and threw Austin knees first across the steel steps, and proceeded to punch him repeatedly again. Security finally came down to pull Triple H off a bloody Austin.

Austin gets up!!! He makes a charge through the security for Triple H, but Triple H counters and rams an Austin – blinded by his own blood – into the barrier. He then punches several security guards and Pedigrees Austin again – this time on the steel ramp. He then does his celebratory pose, as his music plays. He leaves the arena to a chorus of boos.

_Commercial Break_

The next match on the card tonight was for the RAW Tag Team Titles, pitting Cryme Tyme against The Spirit Squad!!

The match was fast-paced and finally ended around the twelve minute mark when JTG and Shad Gaspard hit the G-9 on Mikey for the three count and to crown them as new Tag Team Champions!!!

The next match featured Bobby Lashley, making his RAW debut against Shelton Benjamin!!

Good debut for Lashley, he won the match around the eight minute mark after a Spear and Dominator on Benjamin.

_Commercial Break_

The Main Event was up next – Kane VS The Undertaker in a six-pack qualifier, and it was No DQ!!!!

This was an absolute brutal match, with Kane kicking out of the Last Ride, and Undertaker out of the Chokeslam! The match went for twenty minutes, with both men buste wide open, and exhausted, Kane came off the top rope trying to clothesline Taker, but he countered it and hit the Tombstone Piledriver!!!! 1 – 2 – 3!!!!!! Taker takes the fourth spot in the six-pack match for the WWE Title!!!!!!

After the match, Taker celebrated and left the arena, while Kane sat up. Enraged, he went to the announce table and tore it apart, before grabbing Jerry 'The King' Lawler and chokeslamming him straight through it!!! Kane then laughed maniacally as RAW went off the air.

_ECW_

ECW kicked off tonight with a match putting the Hardy Boyz together again for the first time since 2002, and on a night where a new ECW Champion would be crowned!!!

The Hardyz came out to a huge ovation, followed by their opponents, Test and Bob Holly. The match itself was shortlived, however, when Johnny Nitro and Chris Masters came from the crowd to nail Matt and Jeff with the Tag Title belts. They then proceeded to drag both men into the ring, and while Test and Holly watched, give them a beat-down. They were interrupted by Indy Trice, who came running to the ring to defend his ECW counterparts.

Holly went for Trice, but Trice backdropped him over the top rope to the floor. Nitro and Masters went for him, but were surprisingly stopped by Test. Trice then hit a massive Spear on Nitro and Test hit the Pumphandle Slam on Masters, clearing house as the four ECW Extremists celebrated in the ring!

Styles – "About time someone stuck up for the Hardyz!! I'm sick of those sneak attacks by Nitro and Masters!"

Tazz – "Yeah and the Hardyz are bringing the gold home after No Mercy!!"

The next match was Tommy Dreamer VS Balls Mahoney.

A short match where Balls nailed Dreamer with his trademark chair, before Dreamer recovered and got the victory after a Dreamer DDT on Balls' chair!

Suddenly the arena went black

"_Deranged is coming to ECW... In three weeks..."_

The camera then cut to a boiler room, where the back of a masked man was shown. A janitor entered the room, and the masked man went crazy – Chokeslamming him on the steel floor and stuffing him into the boiler – before sitting down in a cross-legged position on the floor and rocking back and forth.

The cameras cut back to the arena, where the lights came back on.

Styles – "What the hell was that??"

Tazz – "I dunno – but I hope that janitor is okay!!!"

_Commercial Break_

Next up was the ECW Championship match – Shawn Michaels of the NWO VS The Sandman!!!

Tazz – "This would be a disaster for ECW if Michaels wins tonight!!! I'm personally guaranteeing that while I'm still standing – that will NOT happen!"

Styles – "Tazz – don't you think that maybe fighting these guys is a bad idea?? I mean there are three of them!"

Tazz – "I don't give a rat's ass Joey! This is about more than a Title – this is ensuring ECW doesn't get taken down the same route WCW followed cos of the NWO!!!!"

Shawn Michaels came out first, to the NWO theme, accompanied by Chris Benoit and Finlay. All three men wore the NWO shirts and Michaels led the way to the ring, prancing and pretending to strum along to the NWO entrance music on an air guitar.

Paul E – Cut this damn music!!! Cut it now!!"

Paul Heyman appeared on the stage.

Paul E – "You thought the ban applied for one week??? Hell no!! Security, remove these two indiscretions from ringside!"

Michaels – "Fine Heyman, they'll go – but that won't stop me from claiming the Title – the NWO Title!! And I've got a little present for a little runt at ringside..."

Shawn Michaels superkicks the unsuspecting Tazz straight in the mouth!!

Michaels – "There ya go, I feel a lot better already!!!"

Styles – "Ah for crying out loud – Tazz, are you okay??"

Benoit and Finlay left ringside, grinning at Paul Heyman as they passed him.

The Sandman's music hit next, and he made his usual entrance through the crowd to the ring!!!

Paul E – "This match is ECW Rules, with no time-limit, for the ECW Championship!! Referee, ring the damn bell!"

Shawn and Sandman locked up in the centre of the ring. Quick hip toss by Michaels, and he grabs Sandman's Singapore Cane! He smacks Sandman with it three or four times, before Tazz bursts from his seat and pounces on Michaels, raining blows on his face and body!!

Michaels rolls out from under Tazz and immediately gets caned by Sandman!! Five... Six shots with the cane!!! Michaels is still standing, albeit very dazed in the ring. European uppercut from Sandman to Michaels to floor him.

Tazz is up now, and directing traffic while getting the crowd going – "ECW, ECW, ECW!!!!"

Tazzmission on Shawn Michaels!!! Sandman then pulled up the beaten Michaels – White Russian Leg Sweep!!!

Through the crowd came Finlay and Benoit at that moment, jumping the barrier, with Finlay pulling Tazz out of the ring and beating him across the head with the shilealagh, and Benoit rolling into the ring with a chair in hand.

Paul E – "Stop them now dammit!!"

Paul E and his security run to the ring, where Tazz is now fighting back and he and Finlay are trading blows on the outside – before one of Heyman's security smashes Tazz across the head with a night – stick!!!

Paul E – "What the hell are you doing???"

The security and Finlay then beat the hell out of Tazz, before Finlay hits the Celtic Cross on Tazz on the floor!!!

Back in the ring, Sandman counters Benoit swinging the chair at him – throwing him into a superkick from Michaels!!! Second White Russian Leg Sweep to Michaels! 1 – 2 – Heyman's security pull the ref out of the ring!!

The security and Finlay are backing Paul Heyman up the steps and into the ring, where they launch an assault on Sandman!!!! Sandman tries to fight them off, but there are just too many of them and Finlay hits a Celtic Cross on a bloody Sandman.

Finlay then drags Sandman up... Sweet Chin Music from Michaels to Sandman!!!!

The ref is back in the ring... Paul Heyman throws him out!! Before being backed up in a corner by Finlay and his security... Paul E bursts into a massive smile, and takes off his traditional trenchcoat... revealing an NWO shirt!!!!

Styles – "You can't be serious... No fin way!! This can't happen!!"

Heyman then motions for Michaels to cover the fallen Sandman – Heyman counts... 1 – 2 – 3!!!!! It's over!! Shawn Michaels is the new Champion!!!!

Styles – "Why Paul??? Why have you turned on your own creation to side with this scum??"

Paul E – "Here is your winner – and new NWO Heavyweight Champion... Shawn Michaels!!!!!"

Benoit, Finlay, Michaels, and Heyman then celebrated in the ring together while Heyman's security dumped Sandman over the top rope – as ECW went off the air.


	15. Smackdown Last Stop before No Mercy

_Smackdown – The Last Stop Before No Mercy_

Pyros exploded and Smackdown was on – two nights away from No Mercy – WWE's first Pay-Per-View since the ground-breaking draft.

Cole – "Hello folks, and welcome to Friday Night Smackdown. I'm Michael Cole, and my broadcast partner tonight, well, most nights – is JBL."

JBL – "That's right Cole, and don't you forget who I am! But enough about me... the Wrestling God – what's on the card tonight?"

Cole – "Well, first up Umaga takes on the Cruiserweight Champion, Gregory Helms – in a Singles match. I'm also told that the Hardy Boyz are scheduled to be here tonight, and obviously we already know about our main event."

JBL – "Those Hardy punks again? I'm sick of them already dammit!! Yeah, our main event tonight – the third of three qualifiers for the Triple Threat, No DQ match at No Mercy – for the World Heavyweight Championship – features the high-flying, pot-smoking Rob Van Dam against the prissy, prim and proper CM Punk!!!"

Cole – "I don't think they'd like you referring to them as you just did, JBL..."

Gregory Helms was already standing in the ring, looking scared to death.

JBL – "You know Cole, I wonder who this guy pissed off backstage to deserve a match with this damn psychopath, Umaga! I mean, not even the great JBL would want to step into the ring with such a dangerous machine like the Samoan Bulldozer!!"

Cole – "Yeah, I know what you mean, John – I mean in the eyes of many, Umaga has to be considered the favourite to win the title at No Mercy!!"

Umaga's music hit then, and he and his manager – Estrada, came to the ring, with Umaga beating his chest and screaming in his typical wild fashion.

Estrada – "Exscuche me, Everybody listen – ha ha – to me. My name es Armando – Alejandro – EstRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRada!!!!! And tonight, I bring to you – the Undefeated, Samoan Bulldozer – and next World Champion – UUUUUUmaga!!!!"

Umaga leapt into the ring and squashed Helms into the corner instantly. He then backed up to the far side of the ring and smashed Helms head into the bottom turnbuckle with his running charge. Helms was then subjected to a Samoan Drop and Samoan Spike to the throat – 1 – 2 – 3!!! Umaga destroys Smackdown's Cruiserweight Champion!

But Umaga was not finished yet. Estrada was yelling for him to teach Smackdown a lesson, and Umaga flap-jacked Helms from the ring to the floor beside the announce table!!!

Cole – "Someone stop this savage!! Come on the match is over!!!"

JBL – "You wanna help him, Cole? By all means off you go!!"

Umaga got out of the ring and hit a second Samoan Spike on the defenseless Helms – and a third. Helms flopped to the arena floor, unconscious. Estrada then snapped the Cuba cigar and Umaga dragged Helms up for a fourth... until John Cena's music hit!!!

Cena came tearing down the ramp to help the lifeless Helms, and smashed into the Samoan Savage with a huge shoulder block, which stunned, but didn't knock down Umaga. The big man was left reeling, trying to stay up, while Cena grabbed a chair and smashed it across Umaga's head four times in succession!!!

This still failed to knock the monster off his feet, but Cena slammed the chair into his gut, hoisted the huge man... F-U through the announce table!!!! Umaga lay motionless on the floor!!!

Cole – "Oh my God!!!!!!! John Cena has just taken out Umaga!!!"

Cena then grabbed Estrada, tossed him into the ring, and followed him in... F-U to Estrada!!!!! Cena stood over the motionless Estrada, looked straight into the camera, and saluted it. His music then hit and he went to the back as a commercial break came on.

_Commercial Break_

After the break, the Hardy Boyz music hit, to the delight of the crowd, and Matt and Jeff made their way to the ring. Matt had a mic in his hand.

Matt – "Now you've all seen the stuff those sons of bitches Masters and Nitro have put us through over the last few weeks... and how we've retaliated. Well in three nights, we have a chance to become the first ECW Tag Team Champions in many years!!! And trust me, it's a situation we plan to take advantage of! Team X-treme is back and here to stay!!!"

At that moment, Nitro's music hit, and he and Masters made their way to the stage.

Nitro – "I don't know why the hell the crowd are cheering for these idiots!!!! They don't belong to Smackdown!!!!!!"

Masters – "Yeah, which means they don't deserve a shot at the SMACKDOWN Tag Team Titles!!! It's crazy!"

Matt – "Are you two goons gonna just stand there, or are we gonna fight?"

Nitro and Masters nodded, and made their way to the ring... only to be attacked by Indy Trice – who threw Masters into the Hardyz, and hit a hanging neckbreaker on Nitro. He then stood back and laughed as The Hardyz had their way with Masters... before – Batista's music hit!!!!!

Batista ran to the ring and was about to get in, before Trice pulled him off the apron to a chorus of boos. Batista and Indy Trice then squared up to each other...

"_I'm Back!!! And Badder Than Ever..."_

Eric Bischoff came out to the stage, microphone in hand.

Bischoff – "Boys, Boys... calm down! Why wear yourselves out before the match you're all about to have??? For tonight... starting now – we're having ourselves a cross-brand tornado six man tag team match, pitting the Hardyz and their new-found friend, Indy Trice... VS MNM!!!"

Cole – "MNM?? Has Bischoff lost his mind??"

JBL – "No you dunce Cole!!! Masters, Nitro and Melina!! Why didn't I think of it sooner???"

Batista shoved Trice, but he barely budged. Trice just smiled at Batista and mouthed 'I'll see you in the ring', before shoving past The Animal and getting into the ring... to be jumped by Nitro!!!

Trice caught Nitro and put him over his shoulders, and nailed a Death Valley Driver on the shocked Tag Champion as Batista got in the ring. Trice slapped Batista straight across his face, which caused Batista to charge the young man with a shoulder. Trice anticipated this, and sidestepped Batista, who ran into a double dropkick from the Hardyz!!! Trice then dragged Batista to his feet, whipped against the ropes, leapfrogged the returning man... and hit the Bull's Rush!!!!!! With both men on the outside, Matt and Jeff took the advantage in the ring with the prone Nitro – Senton Bomb!!!! Before Masters came in and cleaned Matt out with a steel chair, giving the DQ victory to The Hardyz and Indy Trice!

Jeff hit a running dropkick to the Masterpiece, but he countered that by swinging the chair into Jeff's legs. Jeff took a nasty bump and rolled around in pain, clutching his left ankle.

On the outside, Batista had gotten to his feet and hit a massive spinebuster on Indy Trice. The two men brawled around the ring as the fight got out of control, and continued up the ramp to the stage. Batista smashed Trice's head off the Smackdown backdrop, and Trice countered with a back elbow, stunning Batista. Both men then charged each other, thinking the same thing – and cleaned each other out with a double clothesline!!! Both men were laid out on the stage!!!!

Back in the ring, Masters had Matt Hardy trapped in the Master-lock and Nitro was about to break Jeff's ankle with the chair wrapped around it!! Suddenly, Eric Bischoff appeared on the Titantron

Bischoff – "Stop it right there – all of you!!! I will not have my show taken hostage by you brainless morons!!!! Masters – put him down!! And Nitro, if you even think of trying to break that man's ankle, I'll fire you right now!!! Whatever damn problems you four have can be sorted out at No Mercy – in a steel cage match!!"

Cole – "A steel cage match for the Tag Titles??? Oh my God!!"

Bischoff – "Oh, but that's not all. If the other two damn idiots feel the need to wreck my show, they can compete against each other, in an ECW rules match!!!!!!

Cole – "So Batista and Indy Trice at No Mercy as well????"

Security then hit the ring and stopped any more attempts at fighting as we headed to a commercial break.

_Commercial Break_

Rob Van Dam's music hit as we came back and it was now time for the main event!!!!! Van Dam came down to a surprisingly mixed reaction, and it was obvious from his face that he was shaken by this. He did his usual pre-match and waited for his opponent in the ring.

CM Punk was next and the crowd was hot for Punk – could he earn his first title shot tonight???

Punk and Van Dam locked up in the centre of the ring, only for Punk to take Van Dam straight to the mat with an arm-drag. Van Dam got up, and walked straight into another one!! Punk smiled at the shocked Van Dam, and Rob got to his feet, pretended to charge Punk, only at the last second to launch into a hurricanrana which took Punk down and out of the ring!

Punk shook his head and got back into the ring. This time the two men locked up again – Van Dam quickly grabbed Punk and took him down with a head-lock takedown. Van Dam jumped to his feet – R – V – drop-toe hold by Punk! Punk then went for the Anaconda Vice, but Rob rolled out of the ring wagging his finger. Punk shrugged and launched himself on top of Van Dam outside the ring!! Punk rained punches down on the fallen Van Dam, before the referee got out of the ring and pulled Punk off Van Dam – warning he would DQ him if he didn't get back in the ring. Van Dam got up!

RVD went for a spinning wheel kick on Punk, only for Punk to duck – sending Van Dam crashing into the referee!! RVD got up and looked at Punk – both thought the same thing – they roared E-C-W!!!!! The crowd went crazy, and an ECW chant started up!!

Van Dam looked under one side of the ring, and Punk looked under another. Both men got into the ring, RVD wielding a chair, and Punk a ladder!! Van Dam quickly rushed Punk and swung the chair at him – Punk blocked the shot with the ladder, and slammed it into Van Dam's ribs, before dropkicking it into his face!! He then grabbed the chair and went to hit RVD over the head – before noticing the referee was up, with his back turned to the ring. Punk shrugged his shoulders again, before dropkicking the chair into the back of the ref's head – knocking him out cold!

Van Dam saw this advantage and climbed to his feet, holding his ribs. He picked up the ladder and swung it around, smashing it into the back of Punk's head in the process! Punk went down and looked out of it. Van Dam was thinking about something – he went outside and grabbed a table from under the ring! He then pulled Punk out of the ring and laid him on the table at ringside – before climbing into the ring and setting up the ladder – and climbing it!!! He did his pose – R – V – D – before attempting the five-star frogsplash to Punk on the table... Punk moves at the last second and Van Dam smashes chest first through the table onto the floor!!!!! A Holy Shit chance breaks out around the arena – Van Dam crashes and burns!!!

Punk throws the motionless Van Dam into the ring and covers him – but there's no referee to make the count!!! A referee comes running from the back – 1 – 2 – Van Dam kicks out!!! Punk can't believe it!

Punk drags Van Dam to his feet and pulls him to the top rope, looking for the Pepsi Plunge – before Van Dam back-drops Punk to the mat!!!! Five Star Frogsplash!!!!!!

1 – 2 – Punk kicks out!!!!!!!!!! Van Dam covers again... 1 – 2 – Punk kicks out again!!!

Both men are out on the mat, the referee can't count them both out as we need a winner tonight!! An exhausted Punk begins to stir, and uses the ropes to pull himself up – at the same time as Van Dam!!

Both men stare across the ring at each other, before charging each other at full speed – Van Dam attempts a cross-body, but Punk counters into a tornado DDT!!!! 1 – 2 – Van Dam kicks out!!! Punk goes for the Anaconda Vice, but Van Dam makes the ropes before he can lock it in. Punk stomps on RVD a few times before pulling him up and whipping him into the corner. Van Dam is so exhausted he slumps to a sitting position – Punk hits a high knee to the face!

Punk pulls Van Dam to the top rope again – and this time gets the Pepsi Plunge!!! Anaconda Vice to Van Dam... He has no choice but to tap!!! Punk advances!!!!

Punk let go of Van Dam and celebrated with the ecstatic crowd.

Cole – "If that happens on Sunday, CM Punk will be our new champion!! What a match!!"

Punk's celebrations were halted however, when Umaga came tearing to the ring in a rage – ready to fight – until Cena blindsided him again and smashed him with a chair again!!! Umaga went down and Estrada managed to get him backstage before the main event for Sunday imploded. Cena and Punk then stared at each other with similar smiles on their faces, before Cena left the victor to celebrate. Punk helped the defeated Van Dam to his feet and the two shook hands as Smackdown went off the air.

**No Mercy Final Card**

John Cena VS Umaga VS CM Punk – World Heavyweight Championship – No DQ

Indy Trice VS Batista – ECW Rules Match

Monty Brown VS Randy Orton – Cross-brand Street Fight

The Hardy Boyz (ECW) VS MNM (Smackdown) – WWE Tag Team Titles – Steel Cage Match

Rob Van Dam VS Kevin Thorn – US Championship (Just Announced)

Cruiserweight Title Battle Royal (Just Announced)


	16. No Mercy Part 1

_No Mercy – presented by Smackdown_

Before No Mercy kicked off, a video package aired highlighting the World Heavyweight Championship's history – with Cena, CM Punk and Estrada all giving their views on the prestige of the Championship and what it means to them. The package also showed Monty Brown and Randy Orton's problems with each other, and the running battle between the Hardyz and the re-formed MNM. It ended with:

Monty Brown – "Time – for payback."

Orton – "Time – to kill another legend!!"

Cena – "It's my time"

CM Punk – "My time"

Estrada – "Our time"

Bischoff – "At No Mercy, it's time – for controversy to reign supreme!!!"

The pyros exploded and No Mercy was underway!! Three weeks removed from the most ground-breaking, earth-shattering draft in WWE history, this Pay-Per-View promised to provide all the drama – and more – expected since this historic occasion.

Cole – "Hello, and welcome to No Mercy one and all!!! I'm Michael Cole and my broadcast colleague tonight is again – John Bradshaw Layfield – and what a night we have in store for you all!! First of all.."

JBL – "Thank you Cole, but I need no introduction – Tonight we shall see a new World Heavyweight Champion crowned in our main event, cross-brand grudge matches – tag team titles at stake... have I got it all?"

Cole – "Well, you forgot the cruiserweight title battle royal – and the vacant US Title at stake also!! This really promises to be an unforgettable night in Smackdown history!"

_Burn, Burn_ by The Lost Prophets suddenly hit on the speakers and the first match of the night was about to get under way!!

Indy Trice made his way to the ring to a mixed reaction, in typical fashion, flipping through the second rope and throwing his arms in the air to his usual pyros. He then stared fixatedly at the stage as he awaited his opponent.

Batista's music hit and he came to the stage, ready for his usual entrance. But Indy Trice was not in the mood for waiting, and ran up the ramp to meet Batista. Both men traded blows on the ramp, with neither man able to gain the advantage. It looked like both men were going to kill each other before they got to the ring!

Trice suddenly smashed his knee into Batista's gut and whipped him shoulder first into the steel steps. He then grabbed a chair from underneath the ring and swung it at a stunned Batista.

Batista countered by tripping Trice onto the floor, causing him to drop the chair. The Animal then threw Trice into the ring and followed him in with the chair in his hand. He swung it at Trice and smashed it into his back twice. Trice rolled around on the mat, clutching his back. Batista then dropped the chair and shook the ropes as he powered up for the Batista Bomb... Thumbs up – Thumbs Down!!!! He goes for the finisher – Trice counters with a spinning Tornado DDT!!!!

Trice crawls to his feet and gets his hands on the chair, now dented from the two shots he had been dealt. He drags Batista up, whips him against the ropes – throws him the chair – and gives him a big boot through the chair!! Batista is down – and he's bleeding bad!!

Trice gets out of the ring and proceeds to throw about five weapons into the ring – a Stop sign, a kendo stick, a garbage can, a baseball bat – and a table!!! Trice then gets back in the ring and sets the table up in the corner, before smashing Batista over the head with the Stop sign. He then picks up the kendo stick and breaks it in two over Batista's back!! Trice is fully in control of the Animal, and shows no signs of stopping!

Trice then picks up Batista and whips him into the table in the corner. He throws a few punches at him then backs up... and charges - Batista moves at the last second and hits a Spear on the charging Trice! Both men are down, and look absolutely exhausted! Batista pulls himself to his feet using the ropes, and grabs the trash can!! He slams it over the head of the slowly recovering Trice, and then puts it over his head, before smashing the can with Trice in it three times with the Stop Sign. He then takes the table and sets it up in the middle of the ring... Spinebuster on Trice – who is in the can – through the table!!!!!

Batista then pulls the squashed can off the motionless Trice – drags him up... Batista Bomb!!!!! 1 – 2 – 3!!!! Batista has defeated the newcomer, Indy Trice!!!

Cole - "What a brutal match, JBL – Batista knows he can count himself lucky here!"

JBL – "Yes, Cole – this is just one of the matches tonight in which Smackdown will prove it is the far superior brand in Sports Entertainment. But Trice fought bravely – The Animal just prove too much for him, as he regularly does!"

In the ring, Batista pulled the defeated Trice to his feet, and raised his hand. The exhausted youngster acknowledged his opponent, and the two men shook hands in the ring before Trice left the ring. Batista's music hit again and he celebrated with the crowd before grabbing a mic.

Batista – "Now I know that I got beat fair and square by John Cena in the qualifiers for the championship match – but I'm putting the future champion on alert. The Animal is back, and he wants the first shot at the Title!!"

Batista dropped the mic, his music hit again – and he left the ring.

We then went backstage where we saw CM Punk warming up for his first title shot in the WWE. He looked at the camera and gestured that he was to be the next champion, before it cut back to the ring for the next match.

Kevin Thorn's music hit as he made his way to the ring for the next match – the U.S. Championship is on the line!! He got into the ring, and surprisingly Ariel was nowhere to be seen tonight.

Van Dam was out next, to a huge ovation from the crowd.

Cole – "Van Dam may have lost on Smackdown two nights ago, but it doesn't show with this crowd!"

JBL – "Yeah whatever, Cole – this guy blew it – again. He just can't make the big time!"

Van Dam got into the ring and looked straight at the vampire – Rob – Van – Dam!!! Kevin Thorn rushes Van Dam and clotheslines him to the mat – this fight is on!!!!

Thorn hits Van Dam with several punches to the head, and throws him over the top rope, before remonstrating with the crowd, who are all over him.

JBL – "The crowd are showing serious animosity towards Thorn, Cole – I don't understand why!!"

Cole – "Oh jeez, JBL – I thought even YOUR memory was a little better than that. It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that he put Rey Mysterio out of action for at least seven months two weeks ago??"

Thorn left the ring and kicked the downed Van Dam in the stomach twice, before throwing him back in the ring. He then picked up Van Dam and nailed a chokebomb on him – 1 – 2 – Van Dam kicks out!

Cole – "Thorn isn't gonna find Van Dam as easy, JBL – unless he decides to take out his knee too!"

Thorn then punched Van Dam another four times, before dragging him up and whipping him to the corner. He then charged him – Van Dam leapfrogs Thorn, and monkeyflips him to the mat!!!

Not wanting to lose his momentum, Van Dam quickly hits a split legged moonsault on the downed Thorn – 1 – 2 – No!!!

Van Dam drags Thorn up and whips him against the ropes, ducking under the returning man by doing the splits – and flips him when he comes back again with his legs!!! Thorn goes down and out of the ring!

Van Dam pulls himself to his feet, and sees the opportunity as Thorn is getting up – Van Dam runs to the top rope, and leaps at Thorn with a karate kick – which Thorn somehow counters into a powerbomb on the outside!!!!!!!

Van Dam is down, and hurt. Thorn throws him in the ring, lifts him up, and hits the Sinner Shot – 1 – 2 – Van Dam kicks out!!

Thorn looks frustrated – what does he have to do? He drags Van Dam to his feet, and calls for the Crucifixion – Van Dam counters into a hurricanrana!!!!! Both men are down and out!

The referee reluctantly begins his count on the two men – at six, neither are still stirring!

SEVEN – Both men use the ropes to drag them up.

Thorn rushes Van Dam – Van Dam uses his head and hits a jawbreaker!! He then leaps to the top rope – Five Star Frogsp – NO!!!! Thorn gets the knees up!!! Thorn catches Van Dam in a small package – 1 – 2 – Thorn has his feet all over the ropes!! – 3!!!!!! Van Dam has been screwed!!!

Tony Chimmel – "Here is your winner, and the NEW United States Champion – Kevin Thorn!!!"

Thorn rolls out of the ring as the ref hands him the Title, and he celebrates with it – to the disgust of the crowd.

Cole – "Come on!!! How could the ref not see that? Thorn had his feet on the ropes! This is a damn travesty!!"

JBL – "Oh quit your whining, Cole – One of Smackdown's Titles is no longer vacant, consider it that way!"

Ariel appeared on the ramp, and she and Thorn celebrated as an irate Van Dam argued with the referee in the ring.


	17. No Mercy Part 2

_WWE No Mercy_

The show continued with cameras in the back. Steve Romero had just caught up to the defeated Rob Van Dam.

Romero – "Rob, I'd just like a few words with you – how do you feel after losing the match for the U.S. Championship in such controversial fashion?"

RVD – "How do I feel? How do I feel? God dammit you're an idiot – you know usually I'm all calm and collected and I'd say – 'it's cool' – but I'm sick of this crap!! I never get the respect I deserve anymore! I never get any damn breaks! Like on Friday night – the fans cheer CM Punk over me??? The guy's only been in the company two minutes and he gets a louder cheer than me – Rob – Van – Dam!!! Well that's about to change."

Van Dam stormed off after that and left the arena.

Back in the ring MNM's music hit – and Masters, Nitro and Melina came out to the old MNM entrance, equipped with fur coats and all. They made their way to the ring as the cage was lowered – and looked a little apprehensive about the structure.

The referee opened the door for them, and Nitro and Masters stepped in, leaving Melina on the outside.

Then it was time for the Hardyz!! They made their way to the ring with their usual music – but pyros now exploded as the two brothers came out on stage. They ran to the ring, and climbed over the top of the cage, as Masters and Nitro looked on. The crowd was hot for this match!!!

The official inside the ring held up the two tag title belts, showed them to both teams, and the crowd – before handing them to the ref on the outside. The cage door was then locked and the bell was rang – it was go time!!!

Nitro and Jeff started the match by locking up in the centre of the ring. Both men exchanged armdrags, before trading blows back and forth. Jeff quickly gained the advantage with his trademark jawbreaker, followed by a running dropkick to the face! He then tagged in Matt and they whipped Nitro to the corner – for a Whisper in The Wind by Jeff! Nitro's head cracked off the steel cage and he went down.

This brought Masters charging in, clotheslining Matt and Jeff simultaneously. He then dragged Matt up, and powerslammed him into the side of the cage!!

Jeff was up again, and he went for another running dropkick, but Masters saw this and side-stepped it, causing Jeff to hit the steel hard. He went down holding his injured ankle.

Masters saw this advantage and proceeded to stomp on Jeff's ankle – knee-dropping it by jumping up using the ropes. Nitro was now up and punching Matt in the face – he then whipped him against the ropes – and dropkicked him into the steel cage!!! He made the cover – 1 – 2 – Matt kicks out!!

Melina on the outside is screaming in typical fashion, encouraging her boys. Masters now picks Jeff up – back breaker followed by a powerslam!! The Hardyz are down and it doesn't look good.

Nitro gets back on the apron as Masters goes to work on Matt Hardy – he locks him into a bearhug as Jeff is down on the other apron.

The ref checks does Matt want to give up – he isn't moving!! He picks up Matt's arm...

ONE – The arm goes straight to his side

TWO – The same thing happens – one more and it's over!!

THR – No!!! Matt keeps it from dropping!!

Three back elbows to Masters causes him to drop Matt – he comes off the ropes – into a massive clothesline from Masters!! Matt is down and out again!!

Masters tags in Nitro and both men proceed to stomp on the downed Matt Hardy. Nitro adds one for good measure to Jeff, who is beginning to recover on the other side of the ring. Nitro then whips Matt off the ropes, and takes him down in a spinning arm-drag – which he quickly turns into an armbar. Will Matt tap??

Matt crawls to the ropes, forcing Nitro to break the hold – but it's no disqualification!! Nitro holds the armbar on until the official physically drags him off. Nitro then pushes the ref - who pushes him back!!!!! Into a reverse DDT from Jeff!!!

Matt and Nitro are out on the canvas, and the referee instinctively begins to count!

Both men get up at eight (not that it matters) and charge each other. Nitro goes for a clothesline – Matt ducks it and both come off the ropes again – running Side Effect by Matt Hardy!!! But has he taken too much damage to get to his corner?

Matt crawls around the fallen Nitro and towards his corner, but his progress is painfully slow... the crowd is willing him to make the tag!! He gets it!

Jeff comes in like a steam train, although his ankle is troubling him a bit – jumping clothesline to both Masters and Nitro! Masters is up, and clubs Jeff on the back of the head – then whips him against the ropes as Nitro gets up – Jeff comes back into the two men – double DDT to Masters and Nitro!! Jeff covers Nitro – One – Two - Nitro gets the shoulder up!

Matt is back up and in the ring now, and the Hardyz whip Masters face first into the steel cage!! Twist of Fate to Masters!!! 1 – 2 – Nitro breaks up the count!!

Nitro pounds on the back of Jeff's head as Matt ascends the cage – back elbow and another jawbreaker to Nitro!!! Matt hits the Leg Drop from the top rope!! Jeff covers... 1 – 2 – Masters throws him into the cage!!

Masters is up and he grabs Matt – ramming him shoulder first into the corner – and then applies the Masterlock to Jeff!!!!

JBL – "Oh he's got it, it's over now!! Tap boy!"

Jeff is fighting with all his strength to break the hold, but he seems to be fading... until he rams Masters into the cage!! Over and over again – it looks like Jeff Hardy is about to break the Masterlock!!!! Wait – Melina hands Nitro something – is that brass knuckles??? Nitro puts them on and swings for Jeff... Jeff ducks and he smacks the Masterpiece in the face!! Masters is down and out!!

Matt is back up and clotheslines Nitro to the floor – Jeff is ascending the turnbuckle – Twist Of Fate to Nitro – followed by the Swanton Bomb!!!!!! 1 – 2 – 3!!!!! The Hardyz have done it!!!

Tony Chimmel – "Here are your winners – and the NEW Tag Team Champions – The Hardy Boyz!!!!!!!"

JBL – "I don't believe it Cole!!! Smackdown has lost its Tag Team Titles!! Unbelievable!"

Cole – "And Nitro and Masters only have themselves to blame... well Nitro more-so I guess!"

The ref opened the cage and Matt and Jeff rolled out, as they were presented with their newly acquired titles. They celebrated with the crowd, and even left through them, as Masters and Nitro argued in the ring – with Melina screaming in anger on the outside.

Backstage, Steve Romero was with Armando Alejandro Estrada.

Romero – "Armando Alejandro Estrada, I was just wondering can I get your thoughts on the World Heavyweight Championship match that Umaga is competing in tonight – now just a few moments away?"

Estrada – "My thoughts? My friend, I need no introduction – My name – es Armando, Alejandro... EstRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRada!!! And tonight, I bring to you – the NEW World Heavyweight Champion – and Undefeated Monster – UUUUUUUUUUUUmaga!!! Now you wanted to hear my thoughts huh? Haha – Umaga is going to destroy those two worthless opponents he has tonight – but John Cena – we have a special message for you – one you will never forget!!!"

Armando then walks off down the corridor laughing, before turning around and snapping a Cuban Cigar in half.

Estrada – "This represents you, John Cena – after Umaga destroys you tonight!!"

Back in the ring, all of the Smackdown cruiserweights were assembled, and awaiting the Champion – Gregory Helms.

Tony Chimel – "Ladies and Gentlemen, the following match is the Cruiserweight Battle Royal – for the Cruiserweight Championship!! The rules of the match are as follows – Elimination occurs when a Superstar is thrown over the top rope, and both of his feet touch the floor. And now introducing the Cruiserweight Champion – Gregory Helms!!"

Helms music hit and he came to the ring wearing a neck brace.

Helms – "Woah, hold your horses there fellas. I have under good authority from Smackdown's General Manager – the great Eric Bischoff – that I am in no state to compete tonight after my assault at the hands of Umaga on Friday night. Therefore – this match is now for the number one contendership for my prestigious title – and I shall defend it when I have recovered from my injuries!"

Cole – "Ah for crying out loud – what a coward!! He knows the odds of him retaining in this environment are slim to none!! What a cop out!!"

JBL – "Come on Cole!! Cut the guy some slack – you saw what happened to him at the hands of Umaga on Friday!! This is the right decision in my mind!"

The ref then called for the bell and the match started, as Helms watched from the ramp.

The match started with an all out melee in the middle of the ring. London and Kendrick fought with Kid Kash and Jamie Noble, Scotty 2 Hotty and Funaki exchanged punches and Chavo Guerrero and Jimmy Wang Yang attempted to throw each other over the top rope. Funaki quickly dodged on of Scotty's punches and ran against the ropes – to be dropkicked over them by Jimmy Wang Yang!! Chavo then tried to throw Yang over the top but he quickly skinned the cat behind Chavo's back and dropkicked him through the second rope!! Chavo fell to the floor, but was not eliminated.

Kendrick and London quickly teamed up to eliminate Noble with a double head scissors, launching him over the top to the floor. Kash then came from behind and threw both men out of the ring, leaving Yang, Kash, Scotty and Chavo in the match!

Yang and Scotty were already vying for advantage beside the ropes, when Kash charged them, attempting to eliminate both with a double clothesline. But the two men saw this and back-dropped Kash over the top rope, on top of Chavo!!!

Scotty whipped Yang against the ropes, and Yang came off them, ducked Scotty – stopped – and nailed him with a superkick!! Scotty stumbled against the ropes – Yang ascended the top rope, and sent Scotty flying over the top rope with a spectacular spinning wheel kick! Two men left!

Chavo crawled back into the ring and quickly speared the unaware Yang to the mat. Chavo then got to his feet and hit a low dropkick on the downed Yang. He pulled Yang to his feet and hit the Three Amigos on his opponent. Chavo, quite confident now then ascended the top rope and went for a Frog Splash – which Yang quickly climbed to his feet and hit an armdrag on Chavo from the top rope. Both men were down and hurt!

Yang pulled himself to his feet as Chavo did the same – Chavo charged Yang, for Yang to catch Chavo with a hurricanrana, sending Chavo over the top rope and out of the match!!! Jimmy Wang Yang wins!!!

Chimel – "Here is your winner – Jimmy Wang..."

Helms hit the ring and attacked the exhausted Yang, hitting several suplexes on him before finishing off with the Shining Wizard, leaving Yang lying in a heap on the mat.

Helms then celebrated before holding his neck, and left the ring to the disgust of the crowd.

Backstage Randy Orton and Monty Brown were shown on a dual screen walking toward the ring – the cross-brand Street Fight was up next!!!


	18. No Mercy Part 3

_No Mercy Part 3_

Randy Orton's music hit and the cocky Superstar made his way to the stage.

Cole – "And here's the Legend Killer, Randy Orton – he's gonna have his hands full tonight, and Monty Brown is about to get some payback, JBL!!"

JBL – "For once, Cole – I agree! It's about time that RAW learns not to meddle in Smackdown business – which is exactly what Orton did when he cost Brown his match against Umaga three weeks ago."

Orton did his traditional pose on the stage, and the pyros came down behind him as usual – Monty Brown came running through them and jumped Randy Orton!!

In the ring, the referee rang the bell to signal the start of this match!

JBL – "What a dirty move by Monty Brown – he has to jump Orton from behind to gain an advantage! That's not what Smackdown represents!"

Cole – "Oh come on, JBL! That's exactly what Orton did to Brown not once – but twice! It's time he got some retribution!"

Orton and Brown brawled on the stage as the referee ran from the ring to join the two opponents. Brown rammed Orton's head off the No Mercy set up four times – before nailing the Circle of Life on a stunned Orton! Brown then went for the pin – 1 – 2 – Orton kicks out!

Cole – "Monty Brown is looking to end it early here!"

Brown then dragged Orton up and threw him backstage through the curtain. He continued to punch Orton in the back as a camera crew quickly caught up with them. Orton finally managed to counter with a low blow – then he grabbed the cameraman and threw him to the ground! He picked up the camera and bashed Brown in the head with it twice, before throwing him headfirst into a wall!

Another cameraman quickly appeared on the scene and Orton was now pummeling the floored Brown with closed fists to the forehead. He dragged Brown up and threw him across the hallway shoulder first into a steel case – Brown was in trouble!

JBL – "Come on – I thought the 'Alpha Male' was tougher than this! I mean Orton practically has this won already!"

Orton then went to slam Brown's head off the steel case – which was promptly blocked – and Orton was thrown on top of the case instead! Brown proceeded to rain blow after blow onto the face of the Legend Killer – busting him wide open!

Brown then dragged Orton down the hallway and threw him into the female locker room – which was promptly met by a load scream from many of the Divas! They quickly exited the room – many of them in only towels – as Brown threw Orton against the lockers and kicked him in the stomach twice. Brown then folded up a steel chair and cracked Orton in the face with it twice! Orton stumbled backwards and collapsed in a heap in the shower – Brown stomped on him a few more times before dragging him out of the room.

The Divas were in the hallway in towels still, and they quickly moved when Brown dragged a semi-conscious Orton further down the hallway. Brown shoved Orton against a window, and Orton leaned against it, trying to catch his breath – Brown called for the Pounce – Orton barely avoids it and Monty Brown goes crashing through a plate glass window!! Brown is cut in about twenty different places!

Orton slumps against the wall – still trying to catch his breath. Once he has done this, he climbs through the broken window and stomps every body part of the badly bleeding Brown. Orton then drags him up and hits a gut-wrench neckbreaker on Brown – he covers – 1 – 2 – Brown barely gets the shoulder up!

A frustrated Orton slaps the referee and tells him to count faster. He then drags up Brown and whips him straight through the adjacent door – it breaks with Brown's weight and he goes sprawling into the parking lot – where Indy Trice is about to get into his car.

Orton cockily walks through the door and stares at Trice.

Cole – "Oh my God JBL – Orton RKOed Indy Trice in his debut match at RAW just three weeks ago! There could be trouble here!"

JBL – "If Trice knows what's good for him – he'll get in his car and leave! He's already had his ass kicked once tonight!"

Trice laughed as Orton continued to stare at him.

Orton – "Something funny, punk?"

Trice – "Well... no. Not tonight, Randy."

Orton – "I thought so Trice – you damn rookie coward!"

Orton stomps on Brown a couple of times and holds up his bloody face to Trice.

Orton – "This is what you get when you mess with me! But you already know that – so get in your car like a good little rookie, and go back to your two-bit show!"

Trice – "I'll give you one chance Orton – shut the hell up, and get on with your damn match."

Orton – "What the hell are you gonna do about it – ROOKIE!"

Trice dropped his bag and got in Orton's face – "Don't call me rookie."

Orton then slapped Trice, and spat in his face, before throwing him shoulder first into Trice's own car.

Orton – "Don't mess with me – rookie."

Trice suddenly dived at Orton, and the two brawled in the parking lot before security came in and dragged them apart.

Orton – "Get that son of a bitch outta here – I've got a match!"

Trice – "Orton – this ain't over! But for tonight, I've got two words for ya... Turn Around."

Orton looked a little shocked, and turned around to face his actual opponent for the night – Brown smashed Orton into a car with the Pounce!!!!! 1 – 2 – 3!!! Brown beats Orton!!

JBL – "Indy Trice just screwed Randy Orton, Cole!"

Cole – "No, Orton's big mouth screwed Randy Orton, JBL. I knew it would eventually catch up with him!!"

Trice started laughing and got into his car as the EMTs rushed to check on Orton. Brown celebrated his victory, before he and Trice stared at each other – which was broken by an acknowledging nod from both men.

Backstage, Steve Romero was now with John Cena.

Romero – "John Cena, with your Title match now only moments away – how does it feel to be the only competitor in this match who has been a WWE Champion?"

Cena – "A former champion? Jeez Louise – News-Flash – I never lost the WWE Title! It was stripped from me cuz of this draft – but I ain't mad, dog. Tonight I go back on top of the pile – and Armando Alejandro Estrada? You wanna go making threats for your boy Umaga? Hell, you'll be changing his diapers next – and that's something no-one wants to think about! As for CM Punk – I told you before what happens to people who try and make an impact on John Cena – and you'll find out tonight. But just so you know – Punk, Umaga – tonight I WILL leave No Mercy with the World Heavyweight Championship – and I have a little surprise for you Estrada too – F-U!"

John Cena then saluted the camera and took off towards the ring.

Umaga's music hit, and he and Estrada came out to a huge amount of heat from this crowd – Umaga did his usual screaming and slapping his chest on the way to the ring, but this time he looked practically psychotic with rage. Estrada had to get between him and announcer Tony Chimel – for fear he would attack him. Umaga was in the ring with Estrada, roaring and screaming, and the only English word understood in the midst was 'Cena'.

Cole – "This lunatic does not deserve to be near a WWE ring!! And to think that this match is no DQ!!!"

CM Punk was out next, to a roar from the crowd – yet he looked a little apprehensive of getting in the ring with the raging Umaga. Nonetheless, Punk walked up the steps and got into the ring to face the Samoan, who stared straight through him towards the entrance ramp, awaiting Cena.

"_My Time Is Now" _suddenly blared around the arena – and the place erupted, obviously hyped about this huge match. Cena then appeared on the stage to a reaction even louder than Punk's, however not all of it was positive.

Cole – "And here he is – Possibly the most controversial champion in WWE history – and exclusive property of Smackdown – John Cena!"

JBL – "Yeah, but he's not the champ any more Cole, and don't you forget that!"

Cole – "Still a little ticked he made you say 'I Quit' – eh John?"

JBL – "If you ever mention that match again Cole – I'll ram your teeth down your throat! That was a once off!"

Cena came to the ring, all the time staring at Umaga, who was now baring his teeth and practically frothing at the mouth like a rabid dog.

Cena passed Estrada on the way to the ring, and held his arms in the air over the Cuban, quite clearly saying "F-U". Estrada quickly backed off as Cena rolled into the ring to face the crazed Samoan Bulldozer.

He wasted no time in going face to face with the larger man, with Umaga still screaming, but showing uncharacteristic restraint – for the time being. Cena then took off his top and hat and tossed them into the crowd, as Umaga continued to stare at him, All the time, CM Punk watched this little confrontation from his seat on the top turnbuckle.

Cena suddenly turned his attention to Punk – and walked towards him, as they went nose to nose with Punk sitting on the turnbuckle still. Umaga did nothing, simply staring at Cena – seemingly not even noticing Punk.

Cena then backed up enough to allow Punk to get down from the turnbuckle – when he did the referee quickly got between the two men and motioned for them to stand in separate corners. He then went to Umaga, and tried to tell him the same thing – Umaga simply continued to stare at Cena, who was now staring right back at him.

The referee then went to the corners and searched both Cena and Punk, before returning to the centre of the ring and reluctantly searching Umaga. Finally, he held up the World Heavyweight Championship and showed it to the crowd, to a loud cheer – it was then that Umaga's attention switched to the Title belt. A sick smile formed on the Samoan's face and his stare became fixated on the belt – even when the referee handed it to the timekeeper. He then called for the bell to start the match – The main event had now begun!!

Punk and Cena locked up in the centre of the ring as Umaga continued to stare at the title. One armdrag later and Cena was on his ass on the mat, and Punk was standing – to a roar from the crowd. Umaga seemed oblivious to the match now – getting out of the ring to get a closer look at the belt.

Cena and Punk locked up again, this time Cena used his strength to back Punk into the corner – before the referee broke it up. Cena nodded at Punk and the two men went back to the centre of the ring, locking up again. This time Cena shoved Punk and he fell to the mat – the crowd had a mixed reaction to this.

Umaga had now grabbed the title belt from a petrified timekeeper, and was holding it up, examining it. Estrada came round to try and get Umaga back in the ring – he was completely ignored.

Punk and Cena stared out Umaga, and then looked at each other and shrugged. The two men then began exchanging blows in the middle of the ring. Cena got the better of this again, and whipped Punk off the ropes, taking him down with a flying shoulder tackle. He then picked him up and went for his spin-out powerbomb, but Punk countered into a Sunset Flip – 1 – Cena kicks Punk in the face and rolls out of the pin.

Both men get to their feet – with a sidelong glance at Umaga – and charge each other. Punk slides under Cena's legs, jumps up – and kicks Cena in the back of the head – sending him crashing to the bottom rope. Punk shrugs again and runs at Cena – 619!! What a shocking move by Punk!

Punk then ascends the rope and hits a spinning hurricanrana on the stunned Cena – sending him flying through the second rope and head-first onto the floor outside the ring. Punk then stops for a second and turns to Umaga – before jumping to the top rope and hitting the Samoan with a missile dropkick to the back of his head!!! Umaga's face crashes into the title belt and he falls forward onto the announce table! A 'Holy Shit' chant breaks out – Punk may just have taken out Umaga!

Cena, who is up by now and holding his head, comes round to meet Punk, who is feeling the effects from the landing he took. Cena drags him up and nails him with a few punches, before throwing him into the steel steps so hard that the top disconnects and falls to the floor – Punk rolls around and clutches his arm in pain. Cena then drags Punk up and throws him into the ring, before turning around to look at the seemingly unconscious Umaga – who is kneeling with his face embedded in the title on the announce table.

Cena gets back in the ring and goes to work on Punk's arm – jarring the joint and locking him in an armbar in the middle of the ring.

Cole – "We're seeing a different John Cena here tonight, JBL – a more technical display if you may!"

JBL – "Finally John Cena proves he can wrestle a match without using the same five or six moves over and over again!"

Punk manages to get to the ropes – but has the damage been done? Cena releases the hold and drags Punk up – and gets his spin-out powerbomb this time. Cena then walks to the fallen Punk – _"You can't see me!"_ and hits the 5 Knuckle Shuffle! Cena pumps up his sneakers as Punk gets up – F-U to CM Punk!!!

1 – 2 – Punk kicks out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cena looks on in disbelief and goes for the cover again – 1 – 2 – Punk again kicks out!!!!

Cena shakes his head and gets up – before locking in the STF-U!!! Punk is a stranded in the centre of the ring!!!

On the outside, Umaga suddenly revives. He pulls his face from the title belt – Umaga is busted wide open and bleeding like a stuck pig! Enraged, his trance is finally broken and he gets into the ring and breaks up the hold just as it looks like Punk is about to tap! He kicks Cena in the face and drags him up – to be met with punches from Cena! Cena and Umaga exchanged blows in the centre of the ring, and Cena seemed to be getting the better of the bleeding Samoan! With Umaga dazed, Cena ran off the ropes and charged Umaga, trying to hit the shoulder tackle – Umaga caught him and hit a massive leaping Samoan Drop on Cena!!! Cena was down and out! Umaga threw Cena into the corner and charged him from the other – smashing his head into the bottom turnbuckle – Cena had a glazed look on his face – this match looked over!!

Estrada got on the ring apron and took out a Cuban Cigar – _"For Samoa"_ Then snapped the cigar in half! Umaga ascended the top turnbuckle, blood streaming down his face – he brandished his thumb and leaped – smashing into Cena's throat with the Samoan Spike!!! Umaga makes the cover – 1 – 2 – Punk breaks up the count with a running low dropkick to Umaga's face!

Umaga got up straight away and screamed at Punk, who was still holding his arm, and grabbed the shocked man – headbutt straight to Punk's face!!! Umaga then threw Punk into the bottom turnbuckle and charged – Punk dodges and sends Umaga crashing into the turnbuckles at full speed!

Quickly to his feet, Punk backs off from Umaga, who charges him again – this time Punk slides under his legs and Umaga crushes the ref against the far turnbuckles!!!

Not wasting any time, Punk quickly ducks a wild right hand from Umaga, and connects on the big Samoan's head with a huge roundhouse kick – sending Umaga crashing through the second rope to the floor!!!! Punk quickly turns around – Anaconda Vice to Cena!!!!!!!!!

Cena tries to get to the ropes... but he can't – Cena taps out!!!!! It's over... but the ref is still out cold!!!

Punk keeps the Vice on Cena, holding out for the ref to regain consciousness – forgetting about the wild Samoan in the process – who is back in the ring!! Samoan Spike to the back of Punk's head!!!

Umaga drags Punk up again and nails a second Spike on Punk – knocking him out cold on the mat. Estrada is going wild trying to revive the ref – before Cena gets to his feet!!!!!

Umaga charges the shaken Cena – Cena somehow lifts the Samoan onto his shoulders – F – U to Umaga, over the top rope onto Estrada!!!!! The ref is awake!

Cena shrugs and covers Punk –

1 – 2 – 3!!!!

Cena has done it!!!

Chimel – "Here is your winner – and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion... JOHN CENA!!!!!!!!!"

The crowd is in uproar at the decision – Punk had the title but the referee was out!!

Cole – "John Cena is the new Champion JBL – what a match!"

JBL – "Yeah Cole, people are gonna believe Punk is the rightful champion – but he got a bad break, the ref was out!!! That's how it goes in this business!"

John Cena, using the ropes, got to his feet and was handed his newly acquired Championship by the referee, and he celebrated in front of an outraged crowd as No Mercy drew to a close.

_**Author's Note:**_

Okay, time to address the public again – No Mercy is over – and I hope you all enjoyed the show!!! God it took me ages to come up with the ending for the title match – I hope I pulled it off – the actual match flowed once I worked it out! Stay tuned for more shocks and thrills in _A Whole New Ballgame – _I'm workin hard on the next chapter as you read this!!!


	19. Path to Cyber Sunday Begins

_Monday Night RAW_

As the pyros went off for the start of RAW, the General Manager, Stone Cold Steve Austin's music hit and he mad his way to the ring. Austin was sporting a black eye and a large bandage on his head. Austin climbed into the ring to a loud cheer from the audience. A notable absence at ringside also was the fact that Jerry 'The King' Lawler was not at the announce table with JR – Michael Cole instead taking his place.

Austin – "Now I know that last week I took a horrendous beating – but Triple H you have to learn something you son-of-a-bitch! Stone Cold does not lie down for anyone, and Stone Cold doesn't take too kindly to being beaten down from behind with a sledgehammer! But I've been informed by the Board of Directors, that even though I wanted to drag you out here by your long girly hair and kick the snot out of your over-sized nose... I'm not allowed to do that cos I'm the General Manager, and it would be 'impartial'. But what I am gonna do is let someone else you beat down get a crack at you come Cyber Sunday. He came to me after last week and begged me for this match, so I'm giving it to him –

At Cyber Sunday, it will be you Triple H... VS The Big Show – in a Loser is FIRED Match!!!!"

JR and Cole – "WHAT???"

Austin – "Oh but that's not all – for you see, Hunter – the referee for this contest will be none other than me – Stone Cold Steve Austin!!!!!"

JR – "Oh my God – at Cyber Sunday, The Game may be well and truly over!"

Austin – "Now that I've got that off my chest, I have another few announcements to make. Firstly, due to the assault I received by Triple H, the Board felt it necessary to let – 'tensions simmer' – and have banned HHH from the arena tonight. Also Big Show shall return next week, after recovering from a similar assault.

But now to bigger news, possibly. After viewing the phenomenal tag team title match at last night's No Mercy – old Stone Cold here had a brainwave. If two tag teams from Smackdown and ECW can put on a show like that – surely RAW can do far better? Maybe, maybe not - but Stone Cold decided that he would find out – and went to the Board to sanction a match between both RAW's tag champs, Cryme Tyme – and ECW's, the Hardyz... and you'll never guess what they decided on – The Board of Directors has given me the power to sanction a Tag Team Title Unification Match at Cyber Sunday! So after much deliberation I decided on this match...

The Hardy Boyz – ECW/Smackdown Tag Champs VS Cryme Tyme – RAW Tag Champs VS MNM!!"

Austin – "After Cyber Sunday, the Tag Team Champions will be required to defend their titles on all three brands, irrespective of which one they represent!"

JR – "What an announcement!! A Tag Team Title Unification Match at Cyber Sunday!!"

Austin – " Now that I've got all that off my chest – let the show continue!"

Austin's music hit and he celebrated with a few beers as RAW cut to a Commercial Break.

_Commercial Break_

"_You think you know me..."_

Edge's music hit and he made his way to the ring for one-on-one action against an opponent of his in the six pack challenge match for the WWE Title at Cyber Sunday – Mr. Kennedy!

Edge came to the ring and slid into it as usual, with a muted cheer from the crowd.

Cole – "JR did I just hear what I thought I heard?? Are the crowd getting behind Edge again?"

JR – "Well to be fair Michael Edge has done nothing to upset these fans for a few weeks now – I mean Triple H tried to screw him out of a shot and it backfired – I'd be quite happy to see him take the Title at Cyber Sunday with his current attitude!"

Edge simply stood in the ring awaiting his opponent.

"_MRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... Kennedy!!"_

Kennedy came to the ring, again to a muted cheer – was the tide turning in favour of these two men?

Kennedy and Edge locked up as soon as the bell rang, and fought for about fifteen minutes until Kennedy went for his Kenton Bomb – which Edge promptly avoided and hit the Spear on Kennedy for the 1-2-3!! A clean win for Edge!

The fans cheered Edge, who shrugged it off and went to the back without a word.

_Commercial Break_

A familiar sound of a car crash hit the arena as we returned to RAW – Mick Foley was on his way to the ring!!! He came to the stage with his familiar thumbs up to the crowd, and a mic in hand.

Foley – "Now usually I'd come to the ring and get a cheap pop by saying hello to one and all from wherever we're filming – but not tonight. Tonight, in fact I'm here to address a certain superstar who is soon to debut on ECW on the Sci Fi Channel! Roll the footage!"

The Titantron then showed footage from ECW on last Tuesday night – where the promo of Deranged had aired and showed him chokeslamming a janitor in a boiler room.

Foley – "You see what I mean?? I mean the guy is in a boiler room for crying out loud – wasn't that part of my gimmick? Well, if this Deranged wants to try and imitate me – he's got another thing coming. DERANGED!!! I hereby challenge you to a match at Cyber Sunday – you VS me as Mankind!! Oh but not just any match, you wannabe – I challenge you to a Boiler Room Brawl!!!! I give you until tomorrow to accept."

With that, Foley's music hit and he stormed off stage.

Before anything else could happen – a smiling Eric Bischoff appeared on the screen.

JR – "What the hell is Bischoff doing up there? Can anything else insane happen tonight?"

Bischoff – "I suppose you're all wondering why I'm here – it's simple. Last week, Stone Cold Steve Austin scheduled a cross-brand tag match between two of my Smackdown Superstars – Monty Brown and CM Punk, and pitting them against Randy Orton and King Booker – this was done without my prior knowledge. Now, I've spoken to both superstars on my roster and I've made it quite clear that I am unhappy about this taking place. However, Monty Brown has chosen to ignore my request and is determined to show up here tonight and compete – but CM Punk, on the other hand – I am pulling from the match as a result of the injuries he suffered last night. Therefore, it shall be Monty Brown VS Orton and Booker in a Handicap match tonight as RAW's main event!"

JR – "Aw for crying out loud Cole! I'm sick of this guy already – and he's only here three minutes! How do you guys on Smackdown deal with him all the time?"

Cole – "With a combination of earplugs and backstage massages, JR..."

_Commercial Break_

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is a Triple Threat Match to determine the NEW Intercontinental Champion! Introducing first..."

Shelton Benjamin's music hit and he made his way to the ring for the next match.

"_I spit in the face – of people who don't want to be cool!"_

Carlito was out next, chomping on his trademark apple, much to the pleasure of the crowd.

Then Lashley's music hit, and he came out to a huge roar from the crowd!

JR – "Bobby Lashley made an enormous impact last week in his defeat of Shelton Benjamin – and I believe he is one of RAW's better acquisitions in the draft lottery."

Cole – "I have to agree JR – someone with the skills that Lashley has is always a big asset – and I should know, he was Smackdown property until just four weeks ago today!"

The referee rang the bell to start the match.

The match went on for about eight minutes – with Lashley kicking out of the Back-Cracker – but it ended with Benjamin laying out Carlito with the T-Bone Suplex, only for him to turn around into a huge Spear by Lashley! The Dominator followed and 3 seconds later..

Lillian Garcia – "Here is your winner, and the NEW Intercontinental Champion... Bobby Lashley!!!"

JR – "What did I say, Cole – Lashley has already made a huge impact on RAW, and now he's the Intercontinental Champ!!"

Lashley posed for the fans with his newly acquired title as RAW went to yet another break.

_Commercial Break_

Randy Orton's music hit and he came to the ring, with his ribs taped and sporting a black eye from last night's encounter with the Alpha Male, Monty Brown at No Mercy. He attempted to do his pose, but clutched his ribs in pain and simply walked to the ring.

King Booker was out next, with Sharmell on the mic repeatedly screaming – "All hail King Booker", to the annoyance of every fan worldwide. He came down and even held the ropes to help Orton into the ring. Orton then asked for Sharmell's mic.

Orton – "I shouldn't even be out here tonight – Most of you have already seen the war Brown and I went through last night – and I was screwed out of the victory I deserved by a no good ECW ROOKIE – one Indy Trice – Trice, let me put you on warning – I won't let you away with it either. But tonight, my distinguished partner, the great King Booker and I are about to give Monty Brown a lesson in why you do not mess with RAW, and more importantly – why you do not mess with Randy Orton..."

Booker grabs the mic – "Yes you peasant, Monty Brown – this match you refused to give up – Orton and I shall crush you like the rat you are, for I am King Bookah!!"

Brown's music hit and he came to the stage, mic in hand – with his arm and ribs taped up from last night also.

Brown – "I'm not gonna lie to ya Orton – you nearly had me last night – but ya let your big mouth run riot again, and that cost you the match. As for tonight – there was no way in hell I was not showing up here – Bischoff can go to hell! But I had a word with your General Manager, boys – and I got myself a partner for tonight's match."

Booker – "Pah – who would be foolish enough to join a Smackdown wrestler in fighting their own brand – especially when one of their opponents is the King – Of the Ring!"

Brown – "Well, I don't know about that, but what I do know is that Randy knows him very well – in fact you spat in his face last night if I can recall – I give you, my partner, Indy Trice!!!!!"

_Burn, Burn_ hit the speakers and Trice came to the stage beside Brown. The two men slapped hands and then charged the ring as Orton and Booker bailed. Trice made his typical entrance, diving through the second rope and somersaulting, before jumping up to pyros exploding. On the outside, Booker jumped as the pyros exploded.

JR – "Randy Orton will have to think twice about his little plan now, Michael!"

Cole – "Yeah, Brown and Trice may have had a few differences in the past – but they also have a common enemy in Randy Orton!"

Orton and Booker got into the ring as the referee stood between the two teams.

Trice and Booker started the match, locking up in the centre of the ring – Trice simply swept Booker's legs from under him and he fell on his ass on the mat!

Angered, Booker went to lock up again – but this time poked Trice in the eyes and hit him with a low kick. He then whipped Trice off the ropes, and went for an axe kick – which Trice promptly dodged – and lifted Booker into a gut-buster! Booker was down rolling on the ground, and crawled over for the tag – but Orton walked down the steps and waved his hands! Trice laughed and dragged the King to his feet, before whipping him against the ropes, leapfrogging him – as he went for the Bull's Rush, Orton ran in and caught him with a running neckbreaker from behind!! Trice went down and out on the mat! Brown tried to get at Orton, but the referee got between them an forced him back to his corner, all the time while Booker and Orton stomped the hell out of Indy Trice! Booker then tagged Orton in and he proceeded to stomp over every body part of Trice's, measuring him with a few kicks to the gut in the process also. He then dragged Trice up and hit his inverted backbreaker on Trice, and covered him – 1 – 2 –Trice kicks out!

JR – "After the interference, Randy Orton is teaching Indy Trice a lesson here"

Cole – "Yeah, but don't forget JR – Trice has appeared on every show since last Tuesday – including an ECW Rules match against the Animal, Batista last night! That's a lot for the young to cope with at this stage of his career!"

Orton taunted Brown as he held Trice in a headlock with a grapevine around the young man's waist. The referee was on his knees asking Trice did he want to give it up – he refused.

Trice finally managed to shake off the headlock by getting to his feet, with Orton on his back – he backed up Orton into the corner – unfortunately it was the same corner Booker was standing in! Brown remonstrated with the referee as Booker choked Trice with the tag rope, before Orton flattened him to the canvas with a European uppercut. Orton then stalked Trice, looking for his finisher – Trice counters by pushing Orton to the floor through the second rope!! He lies there dazed, holding his ribs, and the referee turns to check on him – as Trice makes the tag!! Brown rushes forward into the ring and throws Booker over the top rope into the ring , and starts pummeling him – until the ref turns around and sends Brown back to his corner! He hasn't seen the tag! Orton gets back in the ring and he and Booker drag Trice back to the centre of the ring, before dragging him up and throwing him against the ropes – Trice comes back, and smashes both men with a double clothesline!! DDT to Orton – 1 – 2 – Booker breaks up the count!

Trice lifts Booker above his shoulders and hits a huge Death Valley Driver on the King, before leaping to the corner – and getting the tag!

Brown comes in like a house of fire – clotheslining Orton twice, before hitting the Circle of Life on him – 1 – 2 – Booker breaks it up again!

Trice is back in, whipping Booker against the ropes, leapfrogging him – this time he gets the Bull's Rush!!! Booker is out on the floor!

Back in the ring, Brown drops Orton with the Alpha Slam – but Orton counters into his inverted backbreaker!! He stalks Brown – RK –NO!! Orton is thrown against the ropes, and Brown hits the Pounce!!! 1 – 2 – 3!!!! Brown and Trice win!!!

Trice gets back in the ring before the two men embrace and celebrate their win, before leaving.

Booker climbs back into the ring, and helps Orton to his feet – Orton shoves the King, and the two argue... RKO out of nowhere on King Booker!!

An irate Orton then drags a terrified Sharmell in – RKO!!!! Orton then poses on the top rope as the crowd boo him angrily to end the show.

**Current Confirmed Cyber Sunday Card**

**Six-Pack Challenge (No DQ) for the WWE Title:** King Booker VS Edge VS Mr. Kennedy VS The Undertaker VS ?? VS ?? - **Special Enforcer??**

**Loser is Fired Match:** Triple H VS Big Show – **Special Guest Ref – **Stone Cold Steve Austin

**Tag Team Title Unification Match: **The Hardyz (C) VS Cryme Tyme (C) VS MNM


	20. Why Paul Why?

_ECW on Sci Fi_

Styles – "Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to ECW, coming to you only on the Sci-Fi Channel. I'm Joey Styles, and my broadcast colleague tonight is John Bradshaw Layfield – filling in for the injured Tazz – as a result of the actions of a certain Paul Heyman and his security last week."

JBL – "Yes, and thank you Styles, but I need no introduction – I am who I am – JBL – the Wrestling God!!"

Suddenly, The Miz's music hit to loud boos from the audience – out he came, mic in hand, and proceeded to make his way to the ring.

The Miz – "Hi all you ECW cats!! How are all my Mizfits on ECW???"

This resulted in large jeers from the crowd.

Styles – "Who does this guy think he is – Puh-lease!"

Miz – "I'm back, and recovered from my vicious assault by the Undertaker just a few weeks ago on RAW – and it's time for a reality check! My quest to dominate ECW begins tonight – when I take out the up and coming Indy Trice – in an ECW Rules Match!! HooRah!!!!!"

JBL – "Oh for god's sake – he honestly thinks he can hang with Trice – the man who took The Animal to his limits at No Mercy two nights ago?? Is he out of his mind??"

Styles – "Sounds to me JBL – like you were impressed by this young superstar – who is property of ECW, may I remind you??"

JBL – "Yeah, ok I was very impressed with him at No Mercy – but let's not get carried away just yet!"

_Burn, Burn _came on the speakers then and Trice came to the ring in his usual fashion, pyros and all. As he jumped through the second rope however, The Miz quickly sought to take the advantage with a spinning wheel kick, taking down Trice! The bell sounded as Miz quickly mounted the bigger man and punched him in the face repeatedly.

The Miz then pulled Trice to his feet and whipped him against the ropes – which Trice reversed, sending Miz right over the top rope to the floor!! Trice wasted no time and attempted a Spear on Miz through the second rope – but Miz countered by slamming a trash can lid straight into Trice's face!!! Trice went down and landed awkwardly on his left shoulder!

Miz then rolled Trice into the ring, and hit a spring-board bulldog on the young athlete – he made the cover – 1 – 2 – Trice kicks out!!

JBL – "The Miz is damn impressive Styles – he's showing Trice he can hang with him at least – I spoke too soon about Trice maybe!!"

Styles – "He was attacked before the match started, JBL – don't forget that!"

The Miz then pulled Trice up again, whipping him against the ropes – when Trice came back The Miz connected with a beautiful standing dropkick, right to the taller man's face!! Miz pulled Trice up again – and hit his finisher – the Mizard of Oz!!! 1 – 2 – Trice still kicks out!

Miz looks frustrated and again drags Trice to his feet, looking for his finisher one more time – Trice counters into a Diamond Cutter!!!

Trice is up now, and throws Miz into the corner, before connecting with a sick boot straight to his face! Miz has a glazed look in his eyes, Trice sets him up on the top rope and nails his trademark DDT on the helpless Miz – Trice covers – 1 -2 – 3!!! Trice defeats The Miz!!

Styles – "You were saying, JBL????"

JBL – "I'm still not convinced Styles – not one damn bit!"

Trice celebrated and left the ring to a huge ovation from the crowd – what an impact he has made over the last week!

_Commercial Break_

The first break of the evening out of the way, the NWO's traditional music hit and the arena went black and white – Paul Heyman, Chris Benoit, Finlay and the referee from the night Michaels pinned Matt Hardy all made their way to the ring, led by the new ECW Champion – The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels. The crowd booed the hell out of the posse, seemingly growing larger every week now.

Styles – "And here they are – the most destructive and dominant group in wrestling history – reformed with new, and equally devastating members – and to top it all off, Paul E. Heyman, the man behind the rebirth of the ECW – has now joined forces with this faction – all I want to know is – Why, Paul, Why????"

JBL – "I think you might get your answer in just a few moments, Styles"

The five men entered the ring, and Shawn Michaels got on the mic – to the disgust of the entire arena.

Michaels – "Hi guys!! It's great to be back! More importantly, I'm glad you're so happy to see us!!"

The arena went crazy – it seemed minutes before a riot broke out.

Michaels – "Being honest – I don't give a crap about talking to you guys – so I'll hand you over to a man who does, hehe – sorry, DID – Mr. Paul Heyman!!"

Crowd – "You Sold Out, You Sold Out!!"

Paul E. – "Shut-up!! And yes, I did sell out – in time, you all will sell out to the New World Order – because they cannot be beaten!! And you wanna know why I did it? Come on, I know you do Joey Styles – I do read the internet – I've heard all you've had to say about me over the past week!! So why did I do it? Why in the hell did I turn my back on my OWN creation – ECW – to join a group hell-bent on the destruction of said company? I don't believe I have to justify my reasons to the likes of you – but I will. The answer is simple – since the rebirth of ECW – my former stars such as RVD, Sabu, Tommy Dreamer, and so on have given me nothing but disrespect! I deserve more than that! I deserve more credit than I get for re-creating ECW once more – but how do you fans treat me? With hate, with malice – hell the internet community thinks I'm committing sacrilege!!! So I've decided to end ECW once and for all – on my terms – by MY hands... You shall all witness the final death of EC Fuckin W!!!!!!!

Crowd – "You Sold Out, You Sold Out!!!!!"

Styles – "Oh my God JBL – Paul Heyman has gone crazy!!"

Paul E. – "And it starts – tonight!"

Heyman motions to the ref, who pulls out a spray can from the bag he is holding. He hands it to Finlay, who proceeds to spray-paint the letters – N – W – O across the front of the ECW Title!!

Heyman – " And that's just the start!"

Paul Heyman's music hits and he leaves the ring.

Michaels – "I guess he wasn't in the mood for a party tonight so – but we're not done yet. I have an interesting challenge for a certain Smackdown Superstar – Roll the footage!"

Footage plays on the big screen from No Mercy – showing the end of the title match where John Cena F-U's Umaga onto Estrada over the top rope, and covers CM Punk for the victory and the title.

Michaels – "Interesting, huh? Not the most honest way to win a championship – but hey, who am I to throw stones!! But enough joking for now. John Cena, I Shawn Michaels – the NWO Heavyweight Champion – hereby challenge you to a Champion VS Champion match at Cyber Sunday – No Titles at stake – just me and you – one on one!!"

Styles – "Yeah, and I know what one on one means to the NWO!!"

JBL – "Can you shut the hell up Styles – Let the man speak!!"

Finlay then grabs the mic – "I've been in ECW four weeks now – and I still haven't had a match! So tonight, Paul Heyman has booked a special main event – Me, Finlay – VS Test!!!"

Benoit then grabs the mic – "And Test, if you know what's good for you – you'll join us right here tonight!!!"

Michaels – "And if you ain't down with that – we've got THREE letters for ya!!!"

All three men – "N W O!!!!!"

Their music hit again and they left the ring, with the enraged crowd throwing projectiles at them all the way up the ramp.

_Commercial Break_

After the break, the arena went dark, and the cameras cut to the big screen. It replayed the promo for Deranged that had been shown last week – but then it cut back to the boiler room, where the man was still sitting with his legs crossed, rocking back and forth. Suddenly, he spoke – "Cyber Sunday – Boiler Room Brawl – I ACCEPT!!!"

He then leapt to his feet and tore the boiler of the wall with his bare hands, before the screen went black again

"_In Two Weeks – Deranged comes to ECW..."_

The lights came back up in the arena.

Styles – "Ok... I don't think Mick Foley knows exactly what he's getting him self into here – that is just down-right scary!!!"

The next match was another ECW Rules match – pitting one half of the Tag Team Champions – Matt Hardy, against one half of the Champs opponents at No Mercy last Sunday – and again at Cyber Sunday in three weeks – Chris Masters!!

Matt and Jeff came out to a huge reaction from the audience, the Tag belts around their waists and they did their usual entrance on the stage – now complete with pyros!

The two men ran to the ring and hopped over the ropes, before ascending the turnbuckles to another roar from the crowd.

Next out was Masters on his own – to his original music – for some strange reason.

Styles – "I don't think Chris Masters has quite forgiven his tag team partner for nailing him with those brass knuckles on Sunday, JBL!"

JBL – "Yeah, Melina personally told me that over the next week or so both men will be competing in singles matches against the Hardyz, in a bid to 'blow off some steam' that they have with each other after losing the titles!"

When Matt saw Masters was alone, he went to Jeff and asked him to leave ringside, to make it a fair contest. Jeff reluctantly did so, having a staredown with Masters as they passed each other.

Styles – "What a show of sportsmanship by Matt Hardy!"

The bell was called for and the two locked up in the centre of the ring.

This match went for about five minutes, before Nitro appeared at ringside as Masters was about to lock in the Masterlock on the downed Hardy – Instead, Nitro handed Masters a chair, which was promptly dropkicked back into Nitro's face when Hardy kicked Masters in the back – the aftermath saw Matt roll up Masters for the three count and the win!! Matt quickly exited the ring as Masters lost his cool, and he and Nitro began to shove each other in the ring before Melina got between her two men.

Styles – "It looks like MNM is about to break up for the second time this year, JBL – the two men look ready to kill each other right here, right now!!"

_Commercial Break_

Test's music hit and he came down to the ring with a slightly worried look on his face.

Styles – "It's not often that I do this – but I'm imploring Test to do the right thing!! Don't join them – fight back!"

JBL – "Do you think he's crazy Styles – the NWO will destroy the man if he doesn't cave and join them!! Say hello to the newest member of the NWO – Test!!"

"_My name is Finlay – and I love to Fight!!"_

Strangely, Finlay came down to the ring in his traditional ring attire, with his original music – of the course the crowd was still all over him, throwing beverage holders and other rubbish in his direction. Finlay, unfazed – came to the ring brandishing his shilealagh and a mic in the other hand.

Finlay – "Alright Test – you've heard what we've had to say – so I want your answer – and it better be the right one... or else – "

Finlay pointed to the stage where the NWO music hit, and Benoit and Michaels came to the stage. Their own personal referee then ran to the ring, obviously he had been sanctioned this match!

Test takes the mic – "As tempting as your offer is – There's no chance in Hell of me joining your rag-tag band of idiots!"

Test drops the mic, to a cheer from the crowd, and nails Finlay with a Big Boot to his face!! He covers – the ref refuses to count!! Michaels and Benoit charge the ring and Test tries to fight them off, clotheslining Michaels to the mat before Benoit dodges a boot to the face – and nails Test with a German Suplex!! He crawls to his feet – Sweet Chin Music from Michaels! Finlay drags Test to his feet – and nails the Celtic Cross – he covers – 1 – 2 – 3!!! Finlay defeats Test!!

Styles – "Oh come on!! This wasn't even a sanctioned ECW Rules match!!"

The three proceed to put the boots to the downed Test, before Benoit locks in the Crossface and the referee goes to the outside. He grabs another can of spraypaint from under the ring, and hands it to Michaels – then, with the screaming Test still in the crossface, Michaels brands Test with the NWO letters – before _Burn, Burn _hits the speakers!!

Indy Trice and the Hardyz charge the ring to help Test, but the three NWO members and their personal ref bail and celebrate in the aisle. An irate Trice makes a cutting throat gesture to the three men, as Michaels once again gets on the mic – "You see, this is why you don't want to mess with us – ladies and gentlemen, I give you – the NWO's personal referee – Mike Doane!!!"

The three superstar point to the referee in question, and raise his arms in the air, as Trice and the Hardyz implore the NWO to get into the ring – as ECW goes off the air.


	21. Challenge Accepted

_Friday Night Smackdown!!!_

The music of the brand new World Heavyweight Champion – John Cena – blared as Smackdown kicked off for the night. He came down to the ring to an extremely mixed reaction – with more of the crowd booing him than perhaps ever before. Cena gets into the ring and takes a mic.

Cena – "Woah Woah Woah – why all the agro guys?"

Crowd – "You tapped out, You tapped out!!!!!" Some of the crowd also start a "You screwed Punk" chant.

Cena – "Hey, now I never meant to screw nobody – and okay – I tapped out.."

The crowd cheers this last statement, before – "You screwed Punk, You screwed Punk!!"

Cena – "Okay, okay – Maybe I was a LITTLE lucky last night..."

The crowd boos this statement.

Cole – "Wow are the crowd hot tonight for our new champion!!"

JBL – "Yeah, and he deserves it too – Punk had the title won only for the referee!"

Cole – "What? Last Sunday you were saying 'tough luck' to CM Punk – why the sudden change of heart?"

JBL – "Hey! Don't go putting words in my mouth Cole!"

Cena – "Anyways – can we just move on from No Mercy? I won the title – in one of the most brutal main events in recent Smackdown history – So what if I got a little lucky? The fact is – THE CHAMP IS HERE!!!"

The crowd goes insane with a mixed reaction, followed by – "You tapped out/You screwed Punk!"

Cena – "Yadda, yadda yadda... you're really not gonna let this go, huh?"

Crowd – "You tapped out/You screwed Punk!"

Cena – "I guess not. Well to be honest that's not why I'm here... This" – Cena gestures to the TitanTron – "Is why I'm out here."

Footage shows of Shawn Michaels challenging Cena to a match at Cyber Sunday, three nights ago on ECW.

Cena – "Well, to your challenge, Mr. Michaels – I can wholeheartedly say..."

"_I'm Back!!!! And Badder Than Ever..."_

Eric Bischoff's music hit and he made his way to the ring, microphone in hand.

Bischoff – "Stop right there Cena – I know exactly what you're about to do – you're gonna accept the match, aren't you?"

Cena – "Well jeez, Mr. Bischoff – way to ruin the surprise.."

Bischoff – "Cena, this is not a laughing matter – As Smackdown General Manager – I urge you not to accept this challenge."

The crowd boos this request.

Cena – "What the hell, Bischoff? I thought you came back to the WWE – after I got rid of you all those months ago – with a new motto – 'Controversy Creates Cash' – right? Well, seeing as fighting the leader of the reformed NWO – the most controversial group in wrestling history – seems just a little controversial... I have to wonder – what the hell has got your panties in a twist now?"

(Laughter from the crowd)

Bischoff – "Yeah, laugh it up everyone – Cena – I don't want Smackdown involved with the NWO – while they may have been the most dominant group ever – they also caused the eventual downfall of WCW!! I don't want that kind of poison anywhere near MY show!!"

Cena – "Oh Bischoff.. you crack me up!! Weren't you like a member of the NWO?? And so what if they come near Smackdown – Our Superstars will just kick their asses right out of the building!"

Bischoff – "Cena – I'm telling you again – do not accept this challenge!! In fact, as your General Manager, I forbid you from accepting this challenge!!"

Cena – "Well, in that case – I guess I'll just leave you to it..." The crowd boos this decision.

Bischoff – "Thank you – and as a token of my gratitude – you have the night off. Call it a... scouting night, for tonight's main event is No Disqualification Fatal Four Way match – for the No. 1 Contendership for the World Heavyweight Title!! This match will feature the two men who were unsuccessful at No Mercy in the Triple Threat Match – CM Punk (the crowd roars) and Umaga – as well as Rob Van Dam – and Batista!!!!"

Cole – "Wow, JBL – What a main event!"

Bischoff extends his hand to Cena, Cena lifts the mic – "Well Bischoff, thanks for the night off – but you wanna know something else?"

Bischoff – "What, John?"

Cena – "About orders – I don't like them!!"

Cena grabs Bischoff – F-U!!!! The crowd cheers emphatically!

Cena – "Sorry to keep ya waiting Shawn – about your match – seeing as it's not a Smackdown PPV, and Bischoff has no authority over it whatsoever – I officially ACCEPT your challenge for Cyber Sunday – and may the best man win. But before I go, I'd like to extend a little challenge of my own – I hereby challenge one of the other two members of the NWO to face The Champ, John Cena – next week, here on Smackdown!!!!!!!!"

Cena's music hit and he left to a considerably better ovation than what he came down to. He posed on the stage with the World Title as Smackdown went to a break.

_Commercial Break_

We came back from the break to Kevin Thorn and Ariel coming to the ring. Thorn did not look happy.

Chimel – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is for the United States Championship!! Introducing first – accompanied by Ariel – he is the United States Champion – Kevin Thorn!!"

Cole – "The word we're getting from backstage folks, is that Thorn doesn't even know who his opponent is tonight!"

JBL – "That explains why he isn't too happy, so – although are vampires ever happy Cole??"

"_I'm The Boogeyman – And I'm coming to Get YA!!!!"_

A look of utter horror appeared on the vampire's face – The Boogeyman was back!!

Cole – "Oh my god – JBL – He's Back!"

JBL – "Not this sick freak – I can't decide who is worse – the vampire or the worm eater!!"

The Boogeyman came out to his usual entrance – smashing his clock across his own head, and holding his staff with the red mist coming from it. He did his strange half – walk, half-dance to the ring, and Thorn quickly got out of the ring as Boogeyman got in. Even the ref backed up as Boogeyman continued with his writhing dance in the ring.

Thorn reluctantly got into the ring and the ref held the US Title between the two men, and rang the bell. Boogeyman again did his strange dance towards Thorn, and suddenly Thorn just shook his head and grabbed the US Title from the ref – and jumped out of the ring. He called to Ariel, and together they walked up the ramp as the referee reached a five count – SIX – SEVEN – EIGHT – NINE – TEN!!!

Chimel – "Here is your winner, by count-out – The Boogeyman!! However, still the United States Champion – Kevin Thorn!"

Thorn shook his head as Boogeyman did his strange dance again – but suddenly pointed upwards from where Thorn and Ariel were standing. Thorn looked up – and was suddenly covered by thousands of worms – to the delight of the crowd!!

The Boogeyman then danced up the ramp as a worm-covered Thorn and Ariel made a hasty retreat backstage.

Boogeyman stopped to eat worms on the stage and pose for the crowd as Smackdown went to its second break of the night.

_Commercial Break_

Johnny Nitro's Music hit after the break and he and Melina came to the ring in their usual fashion – minus Chris Masters this week however.

Cole – "JBL – you were at ECW on Tuesday – how does it look for Smackdown's former tag champs – and representatives at Cyber Sunday – MNM??"

JBL – "I think what this team needs is a week to cool off after what went down at No Mercy – but it looks like Nitro's in action tonight so no chance of that!!!"

Jeff Hardy's music hit next, and he came to the ring with one half of the tag team titles around his waist.

The ref rang the bell and got this match under way!

A fast paced encounter was this match, going about twelve minutes – before Masters appeared and cost Nitro the match via DQ when he nailed Hardy with the title belt – while the ref was looking. Matt came out to help his brother to the back as Masters and Nitro again argued in the ring. This time however – Nitro slapped Masters in the face and he and Melina walked out. An angry Masters and Nitro stared at each other, with Masters in the ring and Nitro on the ramp.

The next match up was the returning Paul Birchill VS Scotty Too Hotty!

This match did not go as long – with Burchill hitting the C4 on Scotty for the win in about five minutes.

After the match, Burchill got on the mic and challenged Kevin Thorn to 'be a man' and put his US Title on the line – next week on Smackdown!

_Commercial Break_

Cole – "Ladies and gentlemen the word we've just received is that the NWO have ACCEPTED John Cena's match request for next week on Smackdown – and it will be John Cena VS Chris Benoit of the NWO as Smackdown's Main Event next week."

JBL – "I guess this means the NWO are officially coming to Smackdown next week then... does John Cena know what he's letting himself in for??"

Chimel – "The following contest is the No Disqualification, Fatal Four Way Match – to the determine the No. 1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first..."

Rob Van Dam was the first man out – and he was brandishing a steel chair. He completely ignored the fans, and disregarded his usual pre-match antics. He simply came to the ring, and silently awaited his opponents.

Next out was CM Punk – he acknowledged the huge ovation from the crowd and made his way to the ring – for Van Dam to swing a chair at him as he tried to enter the ring! Punk quickly dodged and jumped off the apron, with a confused look on his face. Van Dam beckoned him to come in the ring – Punk shrugged, grabbed a chair from ringside and got in the ring – this time Van Dam thought twice before attacking him.

Batista was next – to a huge ovation also, and he came to the ring and grabbed a baseball bat from under the ring before getting in himself.

JBL – "Van Dam is bringing his stupid ECW frame of mind into a Smackdown ring!"

Umaga was last out – on his own for some strange reason – and he charged the ring, weaponless and went straight for CM Punk!! The referee rang the bell to start the match!

Umaga charged Punk – who quickly ducked the Samoan and smashed his chair of Umaga's skull – to no effect. Punk swung the chair again – Umaga caught it – and launched Punk and the chair over the top rope to the floor!!

Screaming loudly, Umaga followed Punk to the outside – as Batista quickly dispossessed Van Dam of his chair with shot to the stomach by the baseball bat. Batista then dropped his weapon and clotheslined Van Dam to the mat!

On the outside, Umaga had ripped apart the announce table, and ripped out on of the monitors – he proceeded to crack Punk across the skull with it, busting him wide open!

Umaga climbed into the ring, monitor in hand – and delivered a shot to Batista's mid-section before cracking Van Dam in the head with it – sending Van Dam through the second rope to the floor, bleeding also. Umaga turned around, looking to nail Batista – he got caught with a huge Spinebuster!!! Batista picked up the monitor and broke it in half over the Samoan savage's head!!! Thumbs up - Thumbs Down!!

Cole – "He can't be serious – a Batista Bomb on a 350+ pounder?? No way!!"

That question was not answered as a bleeding Punk flew off the top turnbuckle with a crossbody – Batista caught him – beautiful powerslam from Batista!!! Batista gets to his feet – into a flying kick from the top rope by Van Dam!! 1 – 2 – Batista kicks out!!

Van Dam gets to his feet, and sees the Samoan lying motionless by the ropes – he grabs a chair – Rolling Thunder on the chair to Umaga!!!!!! Van Dam goes for the cover – 1 – 2 - Punk makes the save!

Van Dam and Punk are on their feet now, brawling around the ring. Punk ducks one of Van Dam's punches, and quickly nails an uranage!! 1-2-Batista drags Punk off Van Dam and throws him out of the ring!!

Batista has the chair now – Boom!! He nails the bloody Van Dam straight between the eyes – sending him through the ropes to the floor! Umaga is up – he crashes into Batista from behind and grabs the chair – Boom! – Umaga smashes the chair across Batista's face! Umaga then throws Batista into the corner, backs up and crushes Batista's head against the bottom turnbuckle with all his weight. Umaga picks up the chair again – and is hit by a shining wizard from Punk who was on the top rope!!! Umaga stumbles backwards – and falls over!! Punk quickly applies the Anaconda Vice to the Samoan – will he tap??

Umaga is refusing to give up, and screaming in agony – but he can't break the hold!! Hang on – Van Dam is back up – he leaps to the top rope – Five Star Frogsplash to Punk and Umaga!! Punk collapses and releases the hold on Umaga – both men are out!!

Van Dam is pain too – he gets to his feet and slowly makes his way to get the cover – until Batista breaks his bat in half across Van Dam's back!!! – Batista Bomb!!!!

1 – 2 – 3!!! Batista does it!!

Chimel – Here is your winner – BATISTA!!!

Batista's music plays as he flops exhaustedly from the ring – Batista is the number 1 contender for John Cena's World Heavyweight Title!!! Batista celebrates with the crowd and gestures to the other three superstars – who are out in the ring – as Smackdown goes off the air!!


	22. A Special Enforcer

**Author's Note:**

I don't usually address you guys before the chapter begins – but with recent events that have taken place in WWE, more importantly in the ECW brand of it – I'm gonna ask the question – should I cut it out of my story?? I'm honestly unsure and I'm a little torn – for now I'm sticking with it but I wanna know what you guys think I should do...

_Monday Night RAW_

"_Wooooooooooooooooooo!!!"_

The Nature Boy, Ric Flair's music hit as we kicked off another addition of Monday Night RAW – Jerry Lawler was still nowhere to be seen.

JR – "Good evening folks, and welcome to another addition of Monday Night RAW – I'm Jim Ross, alongside my broadcast partner for tonight – who is once again – Michael Cole."

Cole – "Thank you JR, and what a night we have for you all tonight – First up, the living legend that is Ric Flair takes on possibly the greatest athlete in WWE, Shelton Benjamin. Also tonight we have a champion VS champion match tonight in a preview for Cyber Sunday – where RAW's Tag Team Champions Cryme Tyme take on ECW's The Hardy Boyz."

JR – "Yes and along with that the new Intercontinental Champion, Bobby Lashley – takes on the returning Big Show in a one – on – one contest, and the Legend Killer, Randy Orton takes on Eugene for a place in the six-pack challenge match for the WWE Title at Cyber Sunday."

Cole – "Eugene? We also have for you tonight – The Cutting Edge – where Edge is due to interview the current competitors in the match you just mentioned – Ken Kennedy, King Booker, and most interestingly – The Phenom himself – The Undertaker! Which by the way are all former SMACKDOWN superstars, JR."

JR – "Yeah, yeah – they're RAW property now, Michael Cole."

Ric Flair was in the ring, awaiting his opponent tonight.

Shelton Benjamin came to the ring in his usual manner, except this time flipping himself over the top rope in a bid to show off to Flair.

This match went back and forth – but the Dirtiest Player in the Game showed his true colours when he manipulated the ref into a position where he couldn't see Flair low-blowing Benjamin – Flair locked in the figure four leglock for the win when Benjamin tapped!

"_You think you know me..."_

Edge hit the ring through the crowd as Flair watched the stage and Speared the Nature Boy from behind. Edge then grabbed a mic – "Get this piece of trash out of my ring!!!" RAW cut to a commercial as Flair was helped to the back.

_Commercial Break_

Edge was smiling in the ring as RAW came back on the air.

Edge – "I heard you guys cheering for me last week – so I decided to do something about it! I don't want or need your damn support – all the time I had it I never got anywhere near a WWE Title shot – so I'm damn sure not going back to that again!!"

The crowd booed this outburst.

Edge – "That's more like it! Now, I've got a few people – who asses I have to beat at Cyber Sunday – who wanna come on my little show tonight – so get the hell out her!"

"_MRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... Kennedy!!"_

Mr Kennedy came to the ring first, mic in hand – "Ladies and gentlemen here I am – I hail from Green Bay Wisconsin – and I am soon to become the NEW WWE Champion – MRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Kennedy!!!!!!! (pause while Kennedy ascends the top rope) Kennedy!"

Edge – "Alright, you got your stupid little introduction like you requested – who's next out..."

"_Can you dig it – Sucka???????"_

Booker came out to his old music – without Sharmell at his side, and made his way to the ring with a pissed off look on his face.

Edge – "What the hell? Have you finally grown out of your 'royal' phase – and quit talking with that horrible accent? Or have I just gone mad."

Booker – "I'm not in the mood for small talk, dog – I want to get my hands on the sucker who put his hands on my wife last week, and injured her neck – Orton!! Get your ass out here so I can kick your teeth down your throat!!"

Edge – "Woah – Booker, Orton's not coming out here – he's not invited to the dance at Cyber Sunday – yet."

Kennedy – "Yeah, punk – maybe you should focus on who IS out here!"

Booker gets in Kennedy's face – "Maybe I'll do that – cos I don't care who I go through to get to that punk Orton! And when I'm done with him, I'm off to Cyber Sunday to become WWE Champ – Now can you dig that..."

Kennedy – "I think you're mistaken there my literally challenged friend – for I'm the one who's about to win..."

Booker – "SUCKA!!!!!!!!!"

Kennedy looked shocked at Booker's outburst.

Edge – "Back to basics, huh Booker?? Well that's good to know when I Spear both yours and that smack talking, blonde haired little bitch standing right there beside you!"

All three Superstars got in each others faces after that – Until...

DONG!!!

The lights went out and the arena filled with smoke – Undertaker was on his way!

Cole – "To quote you, JR – I think business is about to pick up!"

Taker came to the ring in typical fashion, as the other superstars simply watched in horror. Taker climbed the steps to the ring and climbed in, before rolling his eyes back in his head as all three men backed off. Taker then grabbed a mic.

Taker – "Boys – you're standing in my yard."

Kennedy and Booker quickly exited the ring, leaving Edge alone.

Edge – "Oh yeah? You don't scare me you damn freak!"

Taker – "I said – You're standing in my yard – come Cyber Sunday – the big dog takes his yard – and the WWE Title – back."

Edge backed up a bit more before - the sound of breaking glass filled the arena!

JR – "Well thank god for that Cole – for a minute there it looked like Cyber Sunday's main event was about to implode!!"

Cole – "I wouldn't count that out just yet, JR!!"

Austin came down to the ring and posed on the ropes – Edge stared a hole through the General Manager while Taker just stood there. Kennedy and Booker got back into the ring while this was happening.

Austin – "Now I was just in the back drinkin some beer and eatin some corn chips with my good friend Ron Simmons – and I couldn't help but overhear you four guys – moreso you guys – (Austin gestures to Kennedy, Edge and Booker) go on, and on, and on... about who's gonna be the next WWE Champ – hell, there's two damn places left to be filled yet boys!!"

Edge – "Have you got a point in coming down here and interrupting MY segment, Austin?"

Austin – "As a matter of fact, I do – Ya see, there's only tonight and next week left for RAW – until Cyber Sunday – and I just couldn't decide who to put in the last qualifier – so I decided that next week, RAW's main event will decide that – Every man on the roster – who is not already in a match that is – will be involved in a little match I like to call – 'The Last Chance Saloon' – that is, an over the top rope battle royal, with the winner joining you four – and either Randy Orton or Eugene – in the six-pack challenge match at Cyber Sunday!"

The crowd cheers at this announcement.

Edge – "And what the hell does that have to do..."

Austin – "Shut your damn pie-hole you mealy mouth little bastard!! I'm getting to that – if you cast your minds back a few weeks ago, I announced – via good ol' JR down there – that there would be a special enforcer appointed for this match, to ensure proceedings went smoothly..."

Edge – "Blah blah blah – who is it Austin?"

Austin – "Well seein as it was supposed to be the fans who voted for the enforcer – but the Board of Directors went and cancelled that plan just this week – I've decided that right here, later on tonight – you will all find out."

With that Austin left the ring as his music hit.

Edge – "That was pointless! It doesn't matter anyways – because nothing will stop me from becoming WWE Champion again – not even you, DeadMan!!!"

With that Undertaker pointed at Edge and a lightning bolt struck the ringpost just behind his head! Booker, Kennedy and Edge all bailed as The Undertaker posed in the ring and RAW cut to a commercial break

_Commercial Break_

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is a non-title match!"

Cryme Tyme music hit and they made their way to the ring, complete with their Tag Championships – which were blinged out to the last since we had last seen the titles. They made their way to the ring, stopping to pose with JR and Michael Cole, before entering the ring.

Cole – "Hey, those guys just stole my wallet!"

The Hardy were out next and ran straight to the ring... only for Nitro and Masters to come from the crowd with steel chairs in hand and jump the four men from behind!!

Masters cracked Jeff over the head with a chair as Nitro took a swing at Shad Gaspard – Gaspard simply booted the chair back in Nitro's face!! Nitro went sprawling onto the canvas. Masters looked around at the three pissed off superstars – he was surrounded!!

Masters, trying to fight his way out, swung the chair at Matt, who ducked and kicked Masters in the stomach, following it up with a quick Twist of Fate on the chair!

The other side of the ring, Shad and JTG lifted up Nitro and hit the G-9 on him!!

Jeff was back up, and got up on the top turnbuckle – Matt got on another –

Swanton Bomb to Nitro – X-Treme Leg Drop to Masters!!!

The four men then celebrated in the ring by slapping hands – before Shad nailed Jeff with a huge boot to the face, knocking him out of the ring! JTG then whipped Matt against the ropes – a second G-9 from Cryme Tyme to Matt Hardy this time!!

JTG covers – 1 – 2 – 3!!!

Lillian Garcia – "Here are your winners, Cryme Tyme!!"

The two men then celebrated with all four tag titles in the middle of the ring before leaving – they stop again at the top of the ramp and show off Michael Cole's wallet, to a cheer from the crowd!

JR – "Someone call the cops – I think Cryme Tyme just stole the show!"

Cole – "Very funny JR – If that happens at Cyber Sunday – we're gonna have new tag team champions in the form of Cryme Tyme!"

The cameras then cut to backstage, where Masters and Nitro were seen leaving the arena.

Masters (holding his head) – "I told you that idea was stupid – you're a god damn idiot!"

Nitro – "Oh yeah – well screw you Masters!!" Nitro slaps him in the face – Masters pounces on Nitro and the two brawl in the parking lot until security separate them.

Masters – "You think you're so damn tough – You and me one on one on Smackdown!!"

Nitro – "You're on - punk!"

The cameras cut back to the ring.

JR – "I think we've just witnessed the end of MNM – for the second time in a year!!"

Cole – "Yeah – It looks like Nitro and Masters aren't gonna make it to the PPV, folks!"

Lashley's music hit next, to a huge ovation from the crowd. He came to the stage, where he posed as his pyros went off, and then made his way to the ring.

Boom!! Show's pyros exploded and he made his way to the ring – until Triple H tore from the back and lunged at him with his sledgehammer – Lashley cut him off at the pass with a huge Spear on the ramp!! Show and Lashley slapped hands and together they threw Triple H into the ring – where Show chokeslammed him nearly through the mat! Lashley and Show then celebrated, instead of having a match!

_Commercial Break_

JR – "After the actions of Bobby Lashley just moments ago, it appears Triple H has demanded a match with the Intercontinental Champion next week on RAW – what a match that should be!"

_Child's Play_, Eugene's theme then hit, and he came to the ring looking a bit apprehensive.

Cole – "I don't care if Orton thinks this is a cake-walk – what an opportunity for this young man – if he wins, it's a shot at the WWE Title in the main event at Cyber Sunday!"

JR – "Yeah – and I for one hope Eugene can do it! Randy Orton is damn snake – just look what he did to Booker and Sharmell only last week!"

Orton's music hit next, and the cocky Superstar came out with the most arrogant look he had ever had on his face before... that was, until Booker came tearing from the back and jumped Orton from behind – knocking him to the ground and punching him repeatedly in the face!

JR – "Last week is about to come back and bite Orton on the ass! Get him Booker!"

Booker dragged Orton up to his feet and nailed an axe kick on the young man, sending him rolling down the ramp. Security came tearing from the back then, trying to drag Booker away but he broke free and charged at Orton, kicking him in the gut and punching him in the face as Eugene looked on.

Booker threw some of the security into each other, before nailing a scissors kick to the back of Orton's head, right on the steel ramp! Security then finally got a good grip of the livid Booker and dragged him backstage.

Eugene seized this moment to pull Orton up and roll him into the ring to start the match!!

JR – "Come on Eugene!! Seize the moment!!"

Eugene covers – 1 – 2 – Orton kicks out!!!

JR – "Dammit!! Dammit to hell – come on Eugene – beat his ass!"

Eugene pulled Orton up – Rock Bottom!! 1 – 2 – Orton gets his foot on the rope!!

With the crowd urging him on, Eugene pulls Orton up again – and showboats, Hulk Hogan style!! He whips Orton against the ropes – Orton ducks the boot and nails his modified backbreaker!! He stalks Eugene – RKO!!!!

1 – 2 – Orton pulls Eugene's shoulder off the canvas!

JR – "AH come on – that damn bastard Orton – end it you son of a bitch!"

Cole – "Uh, JR..."

JR – "I don't care!! Orton is a damn bastard – I hope Booker kicks his ass!"

Orton is stalking Eugene again, who is trying to get to his feet... a second RKO to Eugene!!!!! Orton goes to cover – but shakes his head and starts stalking Eugene again – this time banging on the mat with his two fists – Eugene slowly tries to get to his feet – A third RKO!!! Eugene is motionless!!

Cole – "Come on Orton – you've proved your point – now end it."

Orton then shakes his head again – and looks straight at JR, mouthing – "This is for you!"

Orton drags Eugene up and sits him on the top rope – RKO!!!! Orton covers – 1 -2 – 3!!!!

JR – "I hope someone kicks that damn bastard's ass soon – What a sadistic son of a bitch!"

Orton then poses, with his foot on Eugene's motionless body – Wait, Monty Brown appears from the crowd – Orton turns around... into the Pounce!!!!!!

Brown then picks Orton up and hits the Alpha Bomb on him, before kicking him out of the ring!

Austin's music hits and Austin comes to the ring for the second time tonight.

Austin – "Monty – I wanna thank you for taking out the trash tonight – and that's exactly why I've decided to name this man right here as the Special Enforcer for the Title match at Cyber Sunday!! Now let's celebrate – Austin style!!

Austin's music hits and Austin is thrown some beers, one which he hands to Brown, who takes a huge gulp – Stunner to Monty Brown!!

Austin flips off the floored Brown and celebrates with the crowd as RAW goes off the air!

**Updated Cyber Sunday Card:**

**No Disqualification, Six-Pack Challenge for the WWE Title: **Booker T VS Edge VS Mr. Kennedy VS Undertaker VS Randy Orton VS ??? **– Special Enforcer: **Monty Brown

**Loser is Fired Match: **Big Show VS Triple H **- Special Guest Referee – Stone Cold Steve Austin**

**Tag Team Title Unification Match:** Cryme Tyme VS The Hardy Boyz VS ??MNM??

**Champion VS Champion:** Shawn Michaels(ECW/NWO) VS John Cena(Smackdown)

**Boiler Room Brawl: **Deranged VS Mankind


	23. You're Fired!

_ECW on Sci Fi_

The familiar twang of the NWO's music hit as ECW kicked off for another night – Shawn Michaels, Finlay and Chris Benoit made their way to the ring! Michaels got in the ring and grabbed a mic.

Michaels – "Alright – cut the music! Tonight I'm gonna get straight to the point! So John Cena has accepted my offer at Cyber Sunday – Well good for him! On Friday Night he's gonna get a little preview of what's in store for him in two weeks – when Benoit kicks his ass up and down the Smackdown ring! But enough about that – That's actually not why we're out here."

Styles – "Oh for crying out loud! What else do these idiots want?"

Michaels – "No tonight we're here – with another offer for Cyber Sunday – except this one involves all three brands! The NWO are extending an open invitation to anyone on RAW, Smackdown or ECW – to join us – let's face it, when the dust settles and the NWO takes over ECW for good – we're coming straight after RAW and Smackdown – so now's your chance people – join us!!!! Or be crushed."

Benoit – "Yeah, and if you ain't down with that, we've got three letters for ya..."

All three – "N W..."

_Burn, Burn _suddenly hit and Indy Trice made his way to the stage – mic in hand.

Michaels – "Oh it's you – the rookie. What the hell do you want?"

Trice – "It's simple, Michaels – I want three things... I want to destroy the NWO, I want payback for what you did to Test and The Sandman – and I want that Title you have around your waist!"

Michaels, Finlay and Benoit burst out laughing.

Michaels – "You want my Title – oh kid, you must be dreaming!!! Look, I don't like beating the hell out of rookies, and I sure as hell don't give them title shots.."

Finlay grabs the mic – "But I have absolutely no problem in doing it!! So listen you little punk – why don't you get your ass down here and let our fists do the talking?"

Trice – (smiling) "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Trice ran down to the ring, as Finlay, Benoit and Michaels got ready to face him – Trice stopped short of getting in the ring however, and stood on the mat outside it.

Benoit – "What's the matter? You realised you have no chance of taking us out – don't tell me you're yellow, as well as brainless!"

Trice smiled again – "As a matter of fact – quite the contrary! I thought something like this would happen... so I brought a little help!"

The Hardy Boyz music hit to the delight of the crowd, and the NWO turned their attention to the stage again – when Matt and Jeff came through the crowd, steel chairs in hand!!

The Hardyz ran into the ring and quickly nailed dropkicks to the chairs, into Finlay and Benoit's heads – leaving Michaels alone in the ring!!

Michaels started to back up – until he backed into Trice!! Trice turned him around – whipped him against the ropes, and was looking for the Bull's Rush – until Finlay pulled Michaels out of dodge and the three made a hasty retreat to the stage.

Trice – "You guys think you're so tough!! We'll see you tonight in the main event – in a six-man tag team match!!"

Michaels – "You just made the biggest mistake of your life, kid."

The NWO left the stage as the Hardyz and Trice celebrated in the ring!

_Commercial Break_

Straight after the break, Hardcore Holly's music hit – he was ready for one-on-one action with the Sandman!!

Sandman made his typical entrance through the crowd before coming to the ring – bleeding as usual from beating himself with his own beer can – Sandman jumped into the ring and the match got under way!

Quick enough match – Sandman caned the life out of Holly before Holly countered with a low blow – Holly then had the advantage most of the match until Sandman reversed the Alabama Slam into a White Russian Legsweep for the three count and the victory!

Backstage, The Miz was seen talking to Finlay – "Yeah, I know – I'm gonna prove I deserve to be in the NWO – that starts tonight!"

Finlay – "If you screw tonight up, Mizanin, I'll personally break every bone in your body!"

Paul Heyman's music hit as the NWO member – and GM of ECW made his way to the ring. Heyman quickly got on the mic.

Paul E – "Who in the hell do the Hardyz and Indy Trice think they are??? Making matches on my damn show – Trice wanted a match – FINE!!! I'll give him one – Our main event tonight folks will be Indy Trice VS the entire NWO – in a handicap, ECW Rules Match!! And the best part is the Hardyz are banned from ringside!!"

Styles – "Oh now come on!! The NWO are gonna slaughter Trice!"

Paul E. – "That takes me to next week – The Hardyz deserve to be taught a lesson in respect also – so next week, THEY will face the NWO in a handicap match – with Jeff blindfolded and Matt his arms tied behind his back!!"

Paul Heyman proceeded to laugh maniacally until...

"_Here comes the money!!! Here comes the money..."_

Shane McMahon was on ECW! And he did not look happy. Shane came staright to the ring and grabbed a mic:

Shane – "You can stop right there Paul – Because I can assure you that neither of those matches will happen!"

The crowd cheered emphatically for this.

Paul – "Who in the hell do you think you are? This is my show – you can't tell me what to do!"

Shane – "Oh but you see I can Paul – I am Shane McMahon, heir to the entire WWE – and somewhere along the line you have seemingly forgotten that it is the WWE who write your damn paychecks!!!"

Paul – "Oh, uh well you see Shane – I was only kidding you see – trying to get the crowd going and all??"

Shane – "Uh-huh, a likely story – I am here under authority from my father, Vincent Kennedy McMahon!! And he has a little message after watching your shenanigans in the past few weeks... Paul E. Heyman – YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!"

The fans erupted with a massively mixed reaction at this news – Paul Heyman has been fired!!

Shane – "Now that I've dealt with that – I have two more announcements concerning the ECW brand. One – tonight's six man tag match is officially confirmed! – and will take place in the main event tonight! And two – The ECW Champion Shawn Michaels will defend his title on next week's show in the main event – against the Human Suplex Machine – Tazz!!!!!"

Tazz's music hit and the fans erupted, Joey Styles joining in – "YES!!!!! Tazz is back!!"

Tazz came straight to the ring with the towel over his head and shook hands with Shane McMahon – before locking in the Tazzmission on Paul Heyman!!

Shane McMahon laughed and strolled to the back as Tazz kept the hold on Heyman.

Styles – "OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDD!!!! Tazzmission on Heyman, Tazzmission on the former ECW General Manager!!"

Tazz, still with the Tazzmission locked on Heyman, pulled him out of the ring and finally dumped Heyman into the fans as ECW cut to a break.

_Commercial Break_

As ECW returned from the commercials, _Burn, Burn _hit for the second time tonight – the main event was about to get under way!!!

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is the six-man tag team match – and is scheduled for one fall! And now – as announced by Shane McMahon – this match will be competed under ECW Rules!!! Introducing first, weighing in at 320 pounds, he hails from Boston, Massachusetts, Indy Trice!!"

Indy Trice came to the ring in typical fashion, with the crowd cheering his every action – clearly his stance with the NWO was helping his stature in ECW!

The Hardyz were out next, and the crowd exploded for them.

Styles – "Oh my God Tazz – this match is bound to be explosive!! Welcome back by the way – and let me be the first to wish you good luck next week – take the title back to ECW!!"

Tazz – "Thanks Joey – I certainly plan on doing everything in my power to take the title from that punk Michaels – its time someone taught him a lesson, ECW style!!"

The Hardyz came to the ring and slapped hands with Trice, before turning and awaiting their opponents – the reviled NWO.

As expected, the arena turned black and white and the familiar NWO entrance music hit – as Chris Benoit and Shawn Michaels made their way to the stage – Michaels had a mic in hand.

Tazz – "Oh for crying out loud – does this guy know when to shut up?"

Michaels – "So Paul Heyman has been fired – meh. No big deal as far as I'm concerned – Indy Trice, Hardyz – I'll deal with you idiots in a second. First of all, I want to address my opponent for next week – the supposedly retired midget, Tazz!! Come on little man, you must have something to say – so out with it! Before I personally kick your teeth down your throat with some Sweet Chin Music – and retire you for good next week!"

Tazz grabs a mic – "You know what Michaels?? I'm sick of your smack talking punk ass!! How about you shut your damn mouth and wrestle the damn match – I'll deal with you next week – if you get through these guys that is!! Then you will understand the true meaning of being choked out."

Michaels – "Choked out? Tazz, I'm going to prove next week that you shouldn't have got involved with the NWO in the first place – but until then, I have a little message for you!"

Finlay suddenly jumped from the crowd and nailed Tazz in the back of the head with the shilealagh!! He then stomped on him as Trice and the Hardyz left the ring to help Tazz – Michaels and Benoit ran to the ring and jumped the three men from behind!!

Styles – For crying out loud – these damn snakes can't fight fairly!"

Benoit low blows Matt and through him out of the ring, while Michaels turned Jeff around and super-kicked him straight over the top rope! Trice pounced on Benoit and started raining blows down on his face – until Michaels kicked him in the stomach. Benoit and Michaels then stomped the hell out of Trice as Finlay turned his attention to Matt Hardy and smacked him in the head with the shilealagh!

Michaels to Benoit – "Get him up!"

Benoit drags Trice to his feet – Michaels goes for Sweet Chin Music – Trice ducks and Michaels nails Benoit!! Trice then takes Michaels down with an Arn Anderson style spinebuster – Finlay gets in the ring and gets the same!!

Trice gets up with a look of rage in his eyes, before kicking Benoit out of the ring under the bottom rope – and kicking Michaels full force in the stomach! Finlay is getting to his feet – Trice whips him against the ropes – and hits the Bull's Rush!! He then blasts Finlay in the head with five or six right hands, before throwing him full force into the ring steps!

Jeff is up again, and gets in the ring – running dropkick to Michaels face! He drags Michaels up an throws him into the corner – Matt gets and Jeff hits a Whisper in the Wind on Michaels!!

Benoit is starting to get to his feet on the outside – Trice nails him with a big boot. Trice then looks under the ring and pulls out a steel chair – he swings it at Finlay – who ducks – Trice smashes it off the ring post!

Finlay takes advantage of this and low blows Trice – before picking up the chair! Jeff sees this and launches himself over the top rope at Finlay – Finlay smashes Jeff in the head with a huge chair shot!! Boom!! He nails Trice between the eyes, busting him wide open! Trice and Jeff are out on the floor!!

Matt, in the ring – nails Michaels with a Twist of Fate and ascends the ropes for the X-Treme Leg Drop – Finlay throws him off the top rope into the guard rail!! Finlay then drags Trice up and throws him into the ring, before getting in himself.

Finlay helps Michaels to his feet and points at Trice, as Benoit rolls into the ring – Indy Trice is surrounded by the NWO!!!

Michaels admonishes the bleeding Trice to get to his feet, while Finlay and Benoit stand either side of him with steel chairs – Tazz rolls into the ring with a barbed wire baseball bat!!

Tazz nails Finlay in the gut with the bat, before Benoit charges him – Tazz shows he has no ring-rust by drop-toe holding Benoit into his own chair!!! Another shot with the bat to Finlay sends him out of the ring! Michaels tries to superkick Tazz – he ducks and locks in the Tazzmission!!!! Michaels can's escape – he's tapping out!! But Tazz isn't officially involved in this match – the match continues!!!

The bleeding Trice slowly gets to his feet and watches the carnage around him – Jeff who is now up is brawling with Finlay on the outside – Trice drags Benoit to his feet and sits him on the top rope, he's looking for the Decimator – and hits it!!!! Michaels is still in the Tazzmission!!

1 – 2 – The referee is pulled from the ring by... The Miz!!!

Styles – "What the hell is he doing out here?"

Miz has a crowbar with him – he nails Matt, who is getting to his feet – straight in the back of the head!! Trice is out of the ring and he chases Miz around it!

Trice catches Miz at the announce table – Miz ducks a right hand and pokes Trice in the eye – before cracking him in the head with the crowbar!! Trice goes down and out!

Meanwhile Finlay slams Jeff's head into the ring steps, before hitting the Celtic Cross on him on the floor – he gets into the ring and smashes his shilealagh in half over Tazz's head! He then drags Tazz up... Celtic Cross on a steel chair!!! Miz throws Trice into the ring before hitting him with his reverse swinging DDT finisher – after which Finlay nails another Celtic Cross on the motionless Trice – 1 – 2 – 3!!! The NWO have won thanks to The Miz!!!!

Miz and Finlay continue to beat on Tazz and Trice in the ring – until Test, The Sandman and Tommy Dreamer race to the ring to help out their fallen comrades!!

Finlay and The Miz quickly grab Michaels and Benoit and the four roll out of the ring and escape up the ramp, posing at the top to celebrate as the irate superstars watched from the ring!!!! The NWO triumph again as ECW goes off the air.


	24. Invasion

_Friday Night Smackdown!!_

Rob Van Dam's music hit as Smackdown kicked off for another week.

Tony Chimel – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – introducing first, on his way to the ring hailing from Battle Creek Michigan, Rob Van Dam!"

Van Dam came straight to the ring – again completely ignoring the fans, and simply climbed into the ring and awaited his opponent.

Tony Chimel – "And introducing his opponent – The Alpha Male, Monty Brown!!"

The crowd erupted with this announcement – what a match to start Smackdown!

Cole – "Oh my God JBL – this is set to be a rocket-buster of a night!! Here comes the man who has just been named as the special enforcer in the main event of Cyber Sunday – and you have to feel that Randy Orton is just a little screwed with this announcement!"

JBL – "Yeah Cole, I mean now Smackdown gets to be involved in possibly determining RAW's new WWE Champion!!!"

Brown came to the ring, stopping to acknowledge his fans... before Orton came from the crowd and attacked him!!

Cole – "What the hell is he doing here? This isn't RAW!!"

JBL – "Well to be fair – Brown did the same to him on RAW just last Monday!"

Orton and Brown brawled around the ring, before Orton poked Brown in the eyes and kicked him straight between the legs – and followed it up with his inverted backbreaker!

Meanwhile in the ring, Van Dam simply watched – he got out of the ring and faced off with Orton – before shrugging his shoulders and leaving for the back!

Cole – "Come on Rob – where's your Smackdown loyalty? What the hell are you doing?"

Orton continued to pound on Brown on the floor, before security came from the back and dragged Orton off Brown – Brown got to his feet and pounced on Orton!!

Security went flying around ringside, with both superstars punching the security as well as each other! Both men rolled in the ring and continued to beat on each other as the brawl got out of hand.

Finally security got a hold of Brown's leg and dragged him out of the ring – while others grabbed Orton and held him.

"Stop it!! Stop it right now! I will not have you ruin my show dammit!!"

Bischoff stepped from behind the curtain – "This is a warning to both of you – if this does not stop right now – I will personally see both of you men fired! You want to kill each other – FINE!! Next week, Smackdown's main event will be Monty Brown VS Randy Orton – in a street fight!!!"

The crowd erupted – The rematch was on next week!

Both men smiled and nodded at each other – Brown then broke free of the security and shouted to Orton – "I'll see you next week, bitch!"

Orton laughed – "Bring it on"

Security regained their hold on Brown and the two men stared each other down as Smackdown cut to a commercial.

_Commercial Break_

A recap of the brawl between Brown and Orton was shown as Smackdown returned.

Cole – "My god, JBL – what a main event for next week – Monty Brown VS Randy Orton 2 – in an exact rematch from No Mercy!!"

JBL – "Yes Cole – but that's next week! We have this week to deal with first – and you were on RAW on Monday when MNM imploded – how does it look for Smackdown's representatives in the Tag Team Unification Match at Cyber Sunday?"

Cole – "Not good at all JBL – In fact tonight with the two men facing each other in one-on-one action could very well be the end of MNM!"

JBL – "Well whatever about that – tonight John Cena takes on Chris Benoit of the NWO in a prelude to his champion VS champion match at Cyber Sunday – where he will face Shawn Michaels!"

Cole – "Well, that's if Michaels defeats Tazz in their title match next week!"

The music of Paul Burchill hit, and he made his way to the ring for his US Title match that he had been granted!

Burchill came to the ring in typical pirate fashion, swinging in from the top of a platform – before Thorn again came from the back and nailed Burchill in the head with a steel chair!

Cole – "Oh for crying out loud – are we ever gonna see an actual title defense from this man??"

JBL – Come on Cole – give him some credit!! He's doing what has to be done to keep his hands on that title!"

Thorn proceeded to drag Burchill to the ring and hit the Crucifixion on him as the referee rang the bell – 1 – 2 – 3!! Thorn retains!

Smiling evilly, Thorn then proceeded to drag Burchill to his feet, and nailed him with the Dark Stunner – before throwing him to the outside.

On the outside Thorn pulled apart the ring steps and laid the larger part on the floor – he then grabbed Burchill and went for the Crucifixion on the steps – until CM Punk's music hit!!

Punk came tearing to the ring, as Thorn dropped Burchill and made a quick exit via the crowd. Punk then got on the mic – "Thorn you damn slimy bastard! Get back in the ring and face me!"

Thorn, however – was long gone and was not coming back.

_Commercial Break_

"_I'm Back!! And badder than ever..."_

Eric Bischoff's music hit – and Smackdown's General Manager was on his way to the ring!!

Bischoff – "Now I know how worried you all were after my treatment last week by the World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena – but rest assured that I'm fine!"

The crowd booed this heavily.

Bischoff – "Anyways, over the past week I've wracked my brains trying to think of a suitable punishment for the man who felt the need to put his hands on me – the esteemed Eric Bischoff – and I finally came up with one... absolutely nothing."

Cole – "Huh?? I think Eric got dropped on his head last week.."

Bischoff – "Yes, for you see – what more fitting a punishment than to have John Cena face the NWO in tonight's main event?? He will learn exactly why I tried to stop him from getting involved with the most dangerous faction in wrestling history, right here tonight – and then again at Cyber Sunday!!! So how could I top that??"

JBL – "The man is a genius!! The NWO will rip Cena to shreds, and he will come wailing like a little girl back to Bischoff, begging for forgiveness! Fantastic!"

Cole – "I can't see that happening to be honest.."

Bischoff – "So therefore, it is my great pleasure to announce to you all – that tonight's main event will be the World Heavyweight Champion John Cena, taking on Chris Benoit of the NWO!! And if ANY Smackdown superstar feels the need to interfere on John Cena's behalf – they will be punished severely!!"

Cole – "Oh come on!! That's a handicap match set to destroy John Cena!!"

JBL – "Maybe the 'Champ' will think twice before laying his hands on Smackdown's General Manager again then Cole!!! He has no-one to blame but himself!"

Eric Bischoff's music hit again and he left the ring smiling.

Backstage, a split screen was shown as Johnny Nitro and Chris Masters were on their way to the ring separately – the MNM grudge match was up next!!

_Commercial Break_

The music of the 'Masterpiece', Chris Masters hit as Smackdown returned from commercials. He made his way to the ring in his traditional way, and flexed his muscles as he awaited his opponent, and tag team partner – Johnny Nitro.

Nitro came down to his usual music – this time however, Melina was not at his side.

Cole – "I wonder how Melina feels about this match, JBL??"

JBL – "I would imagine she's tremendously upset!! I mean the two men together are possibly the greatest tag team ever – so it must be upsetting for her to watch them wanting to tear each other apart tonight!"

Nitro ran straight to the ring, and he and Masters went nose to nose as the referee rang the bell to start the match!

Nitro and Masters stared each other down, shouting insults at each other – before Nitro pushed Masters, and Masters returned it, knocking Nitro to the mat!

Melina then came running to the ring with a mic in hand – "Stop it you guys – Stop it now!!"

Melina got in the ring and got between the two angry men – "Can't you see what's happening? You guys, there's no need for this!! We have a title rematch at Cyber Sunday – where you two can become the first ever unified Tag Team Champions in WWE history!! Can't you put this aside so you can prove to the world that you are in fact the greatest tag team in the world!!"

Nitro grabs the mic – "Melina – I know what you're trying to say – but this guy just won't listen to reason!! I've tried explaining that what happened at No Mercy was an accident – but he's just an overgrown ape who won't accept that!!"

Masters looked like he was ready to explode.

Melina – "Come on now Chris – calm down!! You know as well as I do that No Mercy was an accident!! Johnny didn't mean to hit you!! You know whose fault this whole mess is?? It's the Hardyz!! Those two men have done nothing but hassle you guys since the draft – no wonder you're both stressed! But Chris, if you shake hands with Johnny now and we put this whole mess behind us – I can help you relieve that stress backstage..."

Masters smiled at this – "You know what, Melina?? You've convinced me – Johnny, I accept your apology, and at Cyber Sunday we'll take out our problems on those damn Hardy Boyz!!"

The two men shook hands, and Masters held the rope for Melina to exit – when Nitro rolled him up and held the tights!!! 1 – 2 – 3!!! Nitro beats Masters!

Nitro made a quick exit and pointed to his head while staring at Masters – "I'm too smart for that you ape!" Masters started going crazy in the ring as a shocked Melina was unsure of what to do.

_Commercial Break_

As Smackdown came back, JBL and Michael Cole were discussing what had just transpired between MNM moments ago.

Cole – "Folks, we've just learned that next week on Smackdown, in an effort to help Masters and Nitro work their problems out – Eric Bischoff has booked them in a match where they will compete against RAW's Tag Team Champions – Cryme Tyme! The question is JBL – can they work together at all?"

JBL – "Well it certainly seems like the two men simply can't stand each other any more – but for Smackdown's sake I hope they can get along and bring the gold home!"

_My Time Is Now _then hit – John Cena was on his way to the ring for the main event!!!

Cena came out to his usual mixed reaction – complete with a new, spinner World Heavyweight Championship belt which he showed off to the camera before coming to the ring in traditional fashion. As he warmed in the ring for his match – the crowd began a – "_You tapped out!/You screwed Punk" – _chant.

Unfazed by this, Cena simply stared at the curtain, and awaited the arrival of his opponent – or more than likely, opponents.

The arena went black and white – as the NWO music hit and all three members came to the stage – to a surprisingly positive reaction from the crowd! Michaels strutted to the ring, strumming on his air guitar as Benoit followed, with sunglasses on his face – Finlay brought up the rear holding his shilealagh in the air and pointing it at Cena.

The three men rolled into the ring and Finlay went straight over and got in Cena's face, as Benoit and Michaels posed on the top ropes.

Cole – "What the hell is Finlay doing? This isn't his match!"

JBL – "Finlay is simply proving what a tough Irish bastard he is, Cole!"

The referee got between the smirking Cena and the angry Irishman before ordering Michaels and Finlay to leave the ring. He then called Benoit and Cena to the centre, and rang the bell to start the match!

Cena and Benoit stared at each other in the centre of the ring, before locking up – which Benoit quickly turned into a headlock takedown, slamming Cena to the mat!!! The crowd cheered in encouragement for this, as a surprised Cena looked up from the mat!

Cena shrugged his shoulders and got to his feet before going to lock up with Benoit again – this time Benoit simply sidestepped Cena and drop-toe holed him to the mat!!

The crowd roared again – and this time a "You can't wrestle" chant broke out!

Cena shook his head and got to his feet again – this time when he went to lock up however, he simply stepped back and nailed Benoit with a right hand!!! Benoit countered with one of his own – before kicking Cena in the gut and taking him down in another headlock!!! This time Benoit stayed on Cena, and went for the Crossface – Cena quickly rolled out and grabbed the bottom rope – the crowd went crazy for Benoit!

Crowd – "You tapped out, you tapped out!!!" Before – "Benoit, Benoit!!"

Cole – "My god, you can just feel the anti-Cena vibe emanating of this crowd!!"

JBL – "Well what do you expect Cole!! He cheated to win the World Heavyweight Championship! He shouldn't even be champion!"

Cena looked a little shocked getting to his feet – this time he locked up with Benoit, and actually slipped behind him – Cena nails a German Suplex on Chris Benoit!!

The crowd cheered this move by Cena – talk about adaptation!

Cena then laid into Benoit with right hands and backed him up into the corner – before the ref came between the two men and admonished them.

On the outside, Michaels had just picked up Cena's spinner belt and was mocking it for the crowd, to a large cheer from the crowd. Cena turned around and saw this – Michaels simply stared at Cena and mocked him with – "You can't see me!"

This distraction allowed Benoit to club Cena on the back – he then grabbed Cena and took him down in a double leg take-down maneuver, before locking in the Sharpshooter!!!!

Crowd – "Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap..."

Cena however refused to give in and crawled to the ropes. Benoit stomped on Cena a couple of times before choking him with the rope – he broke the choke at a count of four before he was disqualified.

Benoit pulls Cena to his feet and whips him against the ropes – Cena comes back and goes for his shoulder block tackle – but Benoit slips behind him and nails a German Suplex!!! Benoit still has the hands locked – he hits two more before letting go!!

Benoit then climbed to his feet and made his famous throat cutting gesture, before ascending the top rope – Benoit goes for the diving headbutt – Cena rolls out of the way at the last second!! Both men are down and out!!

Cena staggers to his feet at the referee's count of five, as Benoit is getting to his. Cena bounces off the ropes – and nails Benoit with his shoulder tackle!!! Cena then grabs Benoit and hits his spin-out powerbomb, followed by – "You Can't See Me!!" – to both Michaels and Finlay on the outside... Five Knuckle Shuffle!!!

Cena pumps up his trainers – and grabs Benoit and puts him over his shoulders – F-U!!!! Cena goes for the cover... but Finlay distracts the referee!! Michaels is about to sneak into the ring – but The Miz comes through the crowd and stops him!! Miz rolls into the ring behind Cena!!

Cena has now gone over to the apron and nailed Finlay with a right hand, before he spots Michaels getting up the other side with the referee – The Miz jumps Cena from behind and goes for his reverse swinging DDT – Cena counters and pulls Miz to his shoulders – as Benoit staggers to his feet!!

Cena quickly swings Miz's feet at Benoit, knocking him back to the mat – before he drops Miz and pushes him into Michaels on the apron!! Cena then applies the STF-U to Benoit – will he tap???

Finlay comes in with the World Heavyweight Title and nails Cena in the back of the head with it – right in front of the referee!! The ref calls for the bell as Finlay stomps on Cena!

Michaels climbs into the ring now – "Finlay get his ass up!!" Before...

Batista's music hits!!!! Batista tears to the ring and comes to the aid of John Cena, hitting a huge spinebuster on Finlay – Michaels tries to kick his head off – but Batista catches his leg and swings him around – and flattens him with a clothesline! The Miz then jumps Batista from behind as Michaels, Finlay and Benoit bail and back up the ramp.

Batista whips Miz against the ropes – huge spinebuster to Miz! Thumbs up – Thumbs down!!! Batista Bomb to The Miz!!!

Cena is up now and applies the STF-U to The Miz – who immediately begins to tap like a baby!!! Cena continues to apply the hold as he locks eyes with the three members of the NWO – before Batista pulls him off! Cena kicks Miz out of the ring as Batista grabs the World Heavyweight Title and stares at it – before giving it to Cena and leaving – as Smackdown goes off the air.


	25. Last Chance Saloon

**Author's Note:**

**First of all, thank you to all my reviewers – it makes everything so much worthwhile, and I'll hope you'll all bear with me as we reach the Christmas period – things may slow down quite a bit as far as chapter production goes... But rest assured, I'll do my utter best to post Cyber Sunday before that happens!!! Then I shall return in the New Year as I build towards Survivor Series – and beyond!! Keep reading and reviewing, and let me know how you feel the story should go of course – it helps me get a little perspective!! **

**Disclaimer – Time for another one of these... In case Vinny gets his lawyers on my ass.. I own nothing, WWE owns all... except Indy Trice and Deranged – they're all mine so keep your paws off WWE!!!**

**And now to the story.**

_Monday Night RAW_

Pyros exploded and the fans roared as RAW kicked off for another night – the last one before Cyber Sunday!!! The familiar royal music of Jerry 'The King' Lawler hit, and The King made his way to his familiar announce table seat – two weeks removed from when he was chokeslammed through the table by an enraged Kane!! The fans screamed their approval – and a "Welcome Back" chant began!

JR – "Good evening folks, and welcome to Monday Night RAW – and we join you just in time to welcome back my partner and friend, Jerry 'The King' Lawler! King, it's good to have you back!"

King – "And it's good to be back, JR!! Although I must say that you would be glad to have me here – considering Michael Cole from Smackdown has stood in for me!!"

JR – "Well King, let's not even go there – but I gotta ask you – how did it feel to be chokeslammed by that monster Kane just two weeks ago?"

King – "Well let me tell you, JR – it hurt like hell!! It took me two weeks to recover for crying out loud!! But I have it on good authority, that Kane is entering himself in this 'Last Chance Saloon' Battle Royal tonight – and I have a little surprise for the Big Red Freak – So am I!!"

JR – "Well, you heard it, strong words from The King to Kane and what a night we have for you tonight, on this, RAW's last stop before Cyber Sunday! Tonight 'The Game', Triple H has challenged our Intercontinental Champion, Bobby Lashley to a one on one contest, three of the competitors in Sunday's tag title unification bout will square off in a triple threat match, and I'm told Mick Foley is indeed here tonight!!!"

King – "Yeah, and to top that all off, Jerry 'The King' Lawler enters the 'Last Chance Saloon' Battle Royal, wins it, and goes on to become the new WWE Champ at Cyber Sunday – before beating the hell out of that psychopath Kane!!"

JR – "I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself there, King..."

Bobby Lashley's music hit then as he made his way to the ring for his contest with 'The Game', Triple H!! He didn't get far, however, as when Lashley went to pose for his pyro effect – Triple H cracked him in the back of the head with his trademark sledgehammer!! Lashley went down and out like a light, as Triple H stomped on him and dragged him down to the ring, before throwing him into the steel steps!! He then nailed Lashley with another shot from the sledge before throwing him into the ring and nailing Lashley with the Pedigree!! He then tossed the bleeding Lashley over the top rope as the referee threw the match out – Triple H called for a mic as RAW went to a commercial!!

_Commercial Break_

Triple H was in the ring with a mic as RAW returned – "Big Show – you see what you made me do?? This is what happens to people who get in my way!!! You are one of those people, Big Show, you are just an obstacle, blocking my path to climb to the top of this business and become once again – WWE Champion!!!!! And at Cyber Sunday, I remove the biggest obstacle in the road – the self proclaimed 'most dominant athlete in the world' – when I pin your ass, Austin or no Austin – and end your career!!!! Because I am The Game, The King of Kings, and I am THAT DAMN GOOD!!! Once I deal with you Show – I move on to our General Manager – Stone Cold Steve Austin... God even saying that name makes me sick!!! But I'll tell you what Austin – once I am finished with you, you will indeed be Stone Cold – as in dead, nothing, zip – ZERO!!!!! You think putting me in a 'Loser is Fired' Match with you as Special Guest Referee makes a difference – Come hell or high water, even if I have to call on my friends down in ECW to help me out – I will destroy you both!!"

JR – "Is Triple H insinuating he may join the NWO, King??"

King – "Well, they did say they were recruiting from all brands at Cyber Sunday, JR – Triple H fits the bill of exactly who they're looking for!!"

Suddenly the music of the Big Show hit and the huge man came storming to the ring and got up on the apron – Triple H rushed him with the sledgehammer, Show caught the hammer and ripped it from his grasp!!!

Triple H quickly bailed with a shocked look on his face as Show looked at him with a look of pure rage on his face – before snapping the hammer in half!!! Triple H retreated to the back as Big Show went to check on the motionless Lashley.

As the EMTs and Show helped Lashley to the back, a promotional package played running down all the matches on the Cyber Sunday card.

"_Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!"_ The music of Ric Flair hit as we returned to ringside, and Flair came to ringside, looking like he was ready to fight – complete with a mic in hand.

Flair – "Now you all know that last week, that dirty bastard Edge came in the ring and Speared me from behind – well I'm not gonna let that go!!! Edge, get your ass down her and get ready to fight the Nature Boy – WOOOOO!!"

Cameras flicked to the stage – nothing happened.

Flair – "Come on you little punk!! It's time you learned some respect at the hands of the Dirtiest Player in The Game!!! Come on Edge!!"

Still no reaction from the stage... Until – the sound of breaking glass filled the arena!!!! Austin was on his way to the ring – and Flair did not look happy!

Austin rolls into the ring and poses on the top rope, before grabbing a mic – "Now Ric, I know how much you wanna get your hands on that piss-ant Edge – hell, I'd love to see you kicking his blonde ass up and down this arena – but it just won't happen tonight!"

Flair – "And why the hell not Austin – Give me a damn good reason as to why that damn chicken isn't out here getting his ass kicked right now by the Nature Boy – WOOOO!!"

Austin – "Well Ric – it's because he ain't here!! In fact, none of the five men in the six-pack challenge are here tonight – the Board said somethin bout "preserving our main event for Cyber Sunday" – that sort of bull-shit! Randy Orton however, decided to go down to Smackdown and get involved in their business – that damn son of a bitch wants to fight Monty Brown in a street fight two days before Cyber Sunday?? I say, let him!! But that's not why I'm down here."

Flair – "So tell us Austin – why the hell did you feel the need to interrupt the Nature Boy – WOOOO!!"

Austin – It's about you and three other guys at Cyber Sunday – it's about the Intercontinental Title, Ric. At Cyber Sunday, Bobby Lashley – who I'm told is just fine backstage – will put his title on the line in a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match!! And his opponents for that match will be – Shelton Benjamin, a guy who's ass you kicked last week, Ric, the man with the apples, Carlito – and the man standing right here beside me – the Nature Boy, Ric Flair!!! WOO!!"

Flair – "Come on Austin, leave that to the pros!! WOOOO!! As far as I'm concerned – you're looking at the new – WOOO!! – Intercontinental Champion!! – WOOOOO!!! And next week on RAW – WOOO!! – The Nature Boy – WOOO!! – gets his hands on that punk Edge!!! WOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Austin laughed as Flair began WOOOOing his way around the ring, and his music hit – as RAW cut to another break.

_Commercial Break_

When RAW returned, the music of Cryme Tyme hit, as JTG and Shad Gaspard made their way to the ring, with JTG competing in tonight's triple threat match!! They came to the ring, complete with their blinged out Tag Team Titles, and posed with the crowd, before heading over to the announce table where Shad took a seat beside JR and the King!!

Jeff Hardy was out next, with Matt Hardy at his side, and the two posed on the top as their pyros hit – before running to the ring and sliding in, and posing on the top rope, as JTG watched from his corner.

Chris Masters was out next – alone, and as he made his way to the ring – footage showed of what happened on Smackdown last Friday between him and his partner for Sunday – a certain Johnny Nitro!

JR – "How in the name of God are those two meant to co-exist when they take on both you guys and the Hardyz at Cyber Sunday – let alone when they take on Cryme Tyme on Smackdown this Friday Night??? Shad, what's your take on this situation?"

Shad – "Yo, Yo, Yo guys – you all saw Cryme Tyme take out the Hardyz and those morons last week – we don't care what those white boys are throwin their toysout of the pram about!!!! Come Smackdown, and for sure at Cyber Sunday – Cryme Tyme do what they do best – we kick white boys asses!!"

Masters got in the ring and the referee rang the bell to start the match!

Masters went straight for Jeff as JTG looked on, and the two men locked up in the centre of the ring – Masters using his power to push Hardy back into the corner, before nailing him with a few rights – Masters then backed off, and JTG nailed him with a dropkick to the back of his head, knocking him out of the ring!!

JTG posed for this move with the crowd, before he was nailed himself with a running dropkick from Jeff!! Jeff then dragged JTG up – and hit his jawbreaker on JTG, before whipping him into the corner – Whisper in The Wind!!

Masters was back in the ring, and nearly took Jeff's head off with a huge clothesline, before catching the running JTG with a massive powerslam to the mat! 1 – 2 – JTG barely kicks out!!

Masters is back to his feet, and calls for the Masterlock on JTG!!! He's about to lock it in – when Jeff comes off the top rope with a spinning wheel kick, knocking Masters over the top rope to the floor – Twist of Fate to JTG!!! Hardy ascends the top rope – Swanton Bomb!! 1 – 2 -3!!! Jeff wins it for the Hardyz!!

Shad – "Damn – that white boy's got skills!!! It don't matter though – Cryme Tyme are taking home the gold at Cyber Sunday boys!!"

Shad then left the announce table, and helped JTG to the back as the Hardyz posed in the ring, with an irate Chris Masters on the outside.

_Commercial Break_

Mick Foley's familiar car crash music hit as he made his way to the ring.

JR – "My God can tonight get anymore strange without an angry Mick Foley on his way to the ring? I don't understand why he's so pissed off with this Deranged character – Personally I wouldn't go angering a monster like this man!!"

King – "Yeah but JR, Deranged is stealing a gimmick that Foley used when he came to the WWE!!! He wants to prove to this guy that you don't mess with Mankind!"

Foley - "Deranged accepts my offer for a match at Cyber Sunday, huh?? I hope he's prepared for the beating of his life!!! And to prove I'm not joking – I will personally be at ECW tomorrow tonight to witness the man's debut. He will discover that there is only one deranged son of a bitch in the WWE – and his name is Mankind!!"

Foley dropped the mic and left the ring, before stopping at the top of the ramp and cutting himself across his forehead, making himself bleed profusely. Mankind's music then played and Foley began pulling out his own hair, with blood dripping down his face.

Lillian Garcia – "It is now time for the Last Chance Saloon Battle Royal!!!! – Where the winner will become the sixth entrant in the six-pack challenge match for the WWE Title at Cyber Sunday!!! The rules of this match are simple, elimination occurs when an opponent is thrown over the top rope, with both feet touching the floor – the winner is the last competitor remaining in the ring!!!"

"_The World's Largest Love Machine..."_ Viscera's music hit and the big man was the first entrant out.

Rob Conway followed Viscera, and Charlie Haas followed him – the whole RAW roster made their way to the ring – apart from those who were already involved in matches at Cyber Sunday – as RAW cut to its final commercial break.

_Commercial Break_

Boom!!! RAW returned to the sound of the Big Red Monster Kane's music, and he stormed to the ring as the whole roster awaited him in the ring.

Kane stepped over the top rope and quickly booted Conway in the face before he was jumped by the entire Spirit Squad. Eugene was being double teamed in the corner by Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch and Viscera was fending off an attack from The Highlanders. Val Venis and Super Crazy were also brawling with each other, and Hacksaw Jim Duggan had just gone to help out Eugene in the corner. Charlie Haas, Rob Conway and the entire Spirit Squad attempted to beat down Kane – Kane simply tossed both Haas and Conway over the top rope to the outside, before chokeslamming Mikey and Nicky to the outside and nailing Kenny with a big boot. Johnny and Mitch then jumped Kane, but he caught the two men and double-chokeslammed both men over the top rope! He then went to the corner as most of the Superstars teamed up to eliminate him, but he came out fighting, quickly eliminating both of The Highlanders and Lance Cade, before nailing the charging Snitsky with a huge boot to the mouth!! Viscera and Kane then squared off in the centre of the ring, as Kenny crawled to his feet and dropkicked Jim Duggan over the top rope, before Eugene charged him and took both himself and Kenny out of the ring, and out of the match!!! This left Trevor Murdoch, Viscera, Snitsky, Super Crazy and Kane left in the ring.

JR – "I thought you were in this match, King??? Shouldn't you be in there right now??"

King – "I'm biding my time, JR – you can never be too careful you know!!"

Kane was whipped against the ropes by Viscera, he came back off them and nailed Viscera with a clothesline, staggering the big man. Super Crazy then came off the top rope with a cross-body – Kane caught him and military-press slammed him over the top rope!! Viscera then tried to clothesline Kane, who merely seemed to become more enraged and caught Viscera by the throat – Snitsky jumped him from behind and Murdoch hit a chop block to Kane's knee, flooring him! Snitsky then pulled Kane up and whipped him against the ropes – Kane reversed it, clotheslining Snitsky out of the match and catching Murdoch – nailing him with a side slam!! Viscera then jumped at Kane, who nailed a huge uppercut to the big man – chokeslam to Viscera!!! Kane drags him up and dumps him over the top rope, he drags Murdoch up and does the same!! Kane has won it – until The King charges into the ring with a steel chair and nails Kane in the back with it – to no effect!!!

Lawler backs up as Kane stalks him – and decides to take the easy way out, eliminating himself!! Kane has won the battle royal!!!

JR – "I guess your 'plan' didn't work so well, huh King?"

King (putting back on his headpiece) – "Well, not exactly JR – so I figured the best option was to get out of dodge!!"

Kane celebrated by making his pyros explode – he was going to Cyber Sunday with a shot at the WWE Title!! Before...

DONG!!! The arena went dark and filled with smoke – Kane had an evil look on his face as he beckoned the Undertaker out!!

Two flashes of lightning hit the ring, shocking the Big Red Machine, and the arena lights came back on – before the Undertaker's voice filled the arena...

"_Six days..."_

Kane looked enraged as RAW drew to a close.

**Updated Cyber Sunday Card:**

**Six-Pack, No Disqualification Match for the WWE Title: **Booker T VS Edge VS Mr. Kennedy VS Undertaker VS Randy Orton VS Kane – **Special Enforcer – **Monty Brown

**Loser Is Fired Match – **Big Show VS Triple H **Special Guest Referee – **Stone Cold Steve Austin

**Tag Team Unification Match: **Cryme Tyme VS The Hardy Boyz VS MNM

**Champion VS Champion: **Shawn Michaels VS John Cena

**Boiler Room Brawl: **Deranged VS Mankind

**Fatal Four-Way Elimination Match for the Intercontinental Title: **Bobby Lashley VS Shelton Benjamin VS Carlito VS Ric Flair

**Author's Note: **How does that card look?? Of course, it's not just finished yet!


	26. Betrayal

_ECW on Sci Fi_

As ECW kicked off for another week, the unfamiliar music of RAW's Tag Team Champions, Cryme Tyme made their way to the ring!

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is a Triple Threat Match – and will be contested under ECW Rules!! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by JTG – he is one half of RAW's Tag Team Champions – Shad Gaspard!!"

The crowd booed their arrival heavily – evidently ECW fans were not Cryme Tyme fans!!

Next out was Johnny Nitro, with an unhappy looking Melina by his side, with both making their way to the ring and simply walking up the ring steps instead of their traditional entrance.

Out next were the Hardy Boyz – this time it was Matt's turn to compete!! The Hardyz made their usual entrance and as they were running to the ring, JTG launched himself over the top rope onto Jeff Hardy!! The referee rang the bell to start the match!!

Nitro backed up from the bigger Gaspard and as he stalked towards him, Nitro slid under his legs and dropkicked him into the turnbuckle – he turned around into a clothesline from Matt Hardy!!

Gaspard recovered at this stage and exited the ring as Matt beat down on Nitro – Gaspard grabbed a chair from ringside and brought it into the ring, before blasting Matt between the eyes with it – busting him wide open!! Gaspard then went for another shot on Nitro, but Nitro quickly low blowed the big man and hit a tornado DDT on him!! He then covers Matt – 1 – 2 – JTG makes the save!!

JTG pulls up Nitro and hits a spin-kick on him, knocking him down – Jeff gets in the ring then with a ladder, and dropkicks it into JTG's face!!! Gaspard is up now and boots Jeff in the face, sending him through the second rope as Nitro climbs to his feet – and is planted with a huge boot from Gaspard as well!!

Matt is on his feet now, and kicks Gaspard in the stomach – looking for the Twist of Fate – Gaspard counters into a sideslam on the steel chair!!!

On the outside, Jeff pulls the ladder out and sets it up on the outside – Swanton Bomb from the top of the ladder to Nitro!!!! Jeff is hurt however – JTG catches him with a shining wizard taking him out of the match – Shad pulls Matt up – G-9 from JTG and Gaspard to Matt Hardy!! 1 – 2 – 3!!!! Cryme Tyme win the match!!

The crowd are cheering wildly at this match, especially for the Swanton Bomb from Jeff to Nitro from the top of the ladder!! What a match to start the show!!

_Commercial Break_

"_My name is Finlay – and I love to FIGHT!!"_

Finlay made his way to the ring alone this week – mic in hand.

Styles – "What the hell does this guy have to say now – and why is he alone?"

Tazz – "I guess it has something to do with a little Title match the boss has later – they're a little scared!!"

Finlay – "Now I don't want anyone to think that me joinin the NWO has changed my attitude one little bit – Not a chance in hell!! Now I've got a little issue with a certain rookie who has been running his mouth about us for the past two weeks – Indy Trice!!!! Get your arse down here so I can kick the snot out of your mouth!!!"

Finlay dropped the mic, and awaited Trice – who duly answered. _Burn, Burn _hit the arena and Trice charged through the curtain and down into the ring where he and Finlay proceeded to brawl like animals! Back and forth, they traded blows in the centre of the ring until Trice grabbed Finlay's hand and clotheslined him to the mat!! Trice then pounced on Finlay and the two men rolled about on the mat, trading punches, kicks and head-butts until security finally decided to show up.

Styles – "These two men are animals, Tazz!! My god I've never seen such a brawl in my life!!!"

Trice fought out of the security's grasp and kicked Finlay straight in the head, sending him down to the mat. Trice then punched several security who tried to pull him off, before he set Finlay on the top rope for the Decimator – which brought a lead pipe wielding Chris Benoit from the crowd! He snuck into the ring behind Trice, and nailed in the back of the head four times with the pipe, sending Trice crashing unconscious to the mat. Tazz tried to get into the ring, but for some reason, the security sent him back to his seat. Finlay then nailed the Celtic Cross on the fallen Trice and Benoit locked in the Crossface as Finlay went out of the ring and searched for something – spray-paint!!!!! He proceeded to put the NWO initials on Trice's back as Benoit held him in the Crossface, before Test and Sandman FINALLY came to ringside to help Trice – Benoit and Finlay quickly escaped through the crowd as the two men checked on the motionless Trice.

_Commercial Break_

Styles – "Well after seeing the events that just transpired here – Tazz, I have to ask you – does this make you more focused for tonight's main event???"

Tazz – "What the hell do you think, Joey?? I mean come on who were the security trying to help there anyways?? Making me sit down again – this would not have happened if it weren't for them!! Those damn NWO – they're gonna pay tonight!!"

Suddenly, Mankind's music hit and he came to ringside – we were now about to witness the debut of Deranged!!!

Matt Striker's music hit as he made his way to the ring next – what had he done to deserve this fate??

The arena suddenly went black – and _The Enemy by Godsmack_ played over the speakers – Deranged appeared behind Styles and Tazz's announce table before leaping the barrier and beating his chest – scaring the life out of Styles!!

Styles – "What the - ?? Where did he come from??"

Deranged climbed over the top rope and Matt Striker immediately tried to jump him as Mankind watched from the ramp!

Striker's blows had absolutely no affect on the giant Deranged – who caught Striker's fist and twisted it right around – before simply releasing Striker and catching him by the throat!! He lifted him high in the air with only one hand – and walked to the turnbuckle before lifting Striker onto his shoulders!! He then ascended the turnbuckle with the struggling Striker unable to break the grip – Deranged hit an F-5 from the top rope on Striker!! Deranged then simply sat up – and pulled Striker to his feet again – and hit three jack-knife powerbombs on the motionless Striker before the referee threw the match out!!

Justin Roberts – "The winner of this match by knock-out – Deranged!!"

Deranged then simply pointed at Mankind, who look down-right terrified at this moment and time!! Deranged stepped over the top rope as if to come after him – and Mankind fled to the back!!! The lights then went out again, and when they came back on, Deranged's head was seen sinking into the depths of the arena from behind the announce table again!

Styles – "Ok... I think Mankind may regret the day he challenged this new ECW star!!"

The EMTs loaded the unconscious Striker onto a stretcher as ECW went to another commercial.

_Commercial Break_

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is our main event – and is for the ECW Title!! Introducing first..."

"_Survive – If I Let You!!"_

Tazz's music hit and he nodded to Joey Styles and left his seat to enter the ring for this, maybe the biggest match of his life.

Justin Roberts – "And now, introducing the ECW Champion and leader of the NWO – from San Antonio, Texas – The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!!"

The arena went black and white and Michaels strutted to the ring, surprisingly alone. He posed and got in the ring, all the time with Tazz staring a hole through him.

The referee was about to ring the bell for the match to begin – when...

"_Here Comes The Money!!! Here Comes The Money.."_

Shane McMahon's music hit and he came to the stage in a referee's shirt – "Cut the music!! Michaels, I saw what your two goons did to Indy Trice earlier – you think you're tough huh?? I took the liberty of banning them from ringside and inserting myself as the special guest referee tonight – to ensure things are called straight down the middle."

Shane then dropped the mic and came to the ring – Michaels was stunned by this announcement!

Shane then insisted on searching both competitors for weapons – first searching Tazz, and then Michaels...

When Shane turned to search Michaels however, Tazz shockingly shook his head and applied the Tazzmission to Shane McMahon!!!!

Styles – "What the hell?? Tazz, what are you doing!!!"

A smiling Michaels grabbed a microphone – "You stupid fool Shane – do you not know me at all?? I knew you'd do something like this, and to be honest – there was nothing I could do about it – at first. When the man choking you out here called me up last night – with a proposition. For he knew, that if he won the ECW Title from me – which I'll admit, with you as a ref – was a real possibility... You can let him go now Tazz."

Tazz immediately released the hold and got to his feet.

Styles – "You damn turncoat son-of-a-bitch Tazz!! After all your damn preaching, you're nothing but a hypocrite!!"

Michaels – "I can tell your little colleague is a little pissed, Tazz – so how about I let you explain??"

Tazz took the microphone from Michaels – "How about I do that? Styles, quit your whining before I come down there and kick your stupid ass too! Do not get the impression I have joined the NWO – I'd never sell out to those pieces of crap – sorry Shawn, but that's just how I feel – but if I won the ECW Title from Michaels tonight – they would pursue me to the ends of the earth to get it back, and I do not fancy having to fend off attacks from them every single night as I try to do my job... so I came up with a solution that would help us both. You see, Shane came to me and said that he was going to get me that title if it killed him tonight – which brought me to where I called Shawn up, and brokered a little deal.

The deal means that I take out Shane tonight – in exchange for the NWO walking away and leaving me alone, as long as I stay out of their business from now on – which is exactly what I plan to do."

Tazz dropped the mic and left the ring to return to his seat, as Michaels superkicked Shane McMahon, who was trying to get back to his feet.

When Tazz went to sit down, Joey Styles slapped him and walked straight to the back, throwing his headset on the floor as ECW went off the air.


	27. Last Stop Street Fight

_Friday Night Smackdown!_

The familiar MNM theme hit and Johnny Nitro – completed with taped up ribs made his way to the ring for the start of Smackdown.

Cole – "Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Friday Night Smackdown!! I'm Michael Cole alongside JBL tonight and what a way to kick off Smackdown!! Tonight MNM will attempt to co-exist to defeat RAW's Tag Team Champions, Cryme Tyme!!

The music of The Masterpiece, Chris Masters hit next and he strolled to the ring, getting in and blanking his partner as he stared up the ramp, awaiting their opponents tonight.

The music of Cryme Tyme then hit and both men came to the ring, fresh off their big win on ECW Tuesday last.

Masters immediately attacked the bigger Gaspard as they got into the ring to start the match!! He clubbed the big man on the back twice, before whipping him against the ropes, which was reversed – as both JTG and Nitro went to their separate corners. Masters came off the rope, where Shad went for a big boot – which Masters ducked under – the two men then locked up in the centre of the ring – to a stalemate!! Neither man could move his opponent, Masters hit a quick kick to Shad's knee, before driving his own knee up into his face – knocking the big man backwards. Masters then threw Gaspard into his corner, and nailed him with a clothesline, before Nitro blind-tagged himself in!!

An annoyed looking Masters was ordered out of the ring, as Nitro continued to punch on the bigger man – Nitro then went to whip Gaspard off the ropes – which Shad countered and pulled Nitro back into a huge one-man flapjack!! Nitro lay in agony, clutching his ribs on the mat as an exasperated Masters looked on.

Shad the tags in JTG, who drops a spinning elbow on the fallen Nitro, before pulling him up and whipping him against the ropes – into a beautiful spin-kick!! The crowd applauds this move as JTG covers – 1 – 2 – Nitro barely gets the shoulder up!!

Masters looks bored on the side, uninterested in what is happening in the ring. JTG pulls Nitro up again and throws him into the corner – before he tags in Gaspard again. Gaspard puts Nitro on the top rope, and quickly tosses him off it, straight across the ring!! Nitro rolls across to his corner with the force of it, and somehow tags Masters in!!

Masters looks surprised at this, but gets into the ring to face Gaspard – who charges him... Masters sidesteps him and Shad crashes into the ring-post!! Masters then picks up the big man – and hits a big scoop slam on the man!! Masters then calls for the Masterlock – until Nitro comes off the top rope with a huge elbow drop!!

Masters looks pissed in the ring and pushes Nitro, asking – "What the hell are you doing?? I had him set for the Masterlock!!" Nitro pushes him back and the two men square up in the centre of the ring!!

Cole – "Uh-oh... I think MNM have reached breaking point!!"

JTG is then tagged in by Gaspard –who has crawled to his corner. JTG then charges the two men – and Masters moves as Nitro nails him in the face with a dropkick!!

JBL – "What the hell...?"

Both members of MNM break out into a big smile and Nitro pulls up JTG – "Put his ass in the Masterlock, baby – YEAH!!!!" Masters locks JTG in the hold – as Nitro dropkicks the recovering Shad off the apron!! JTG can't break the hold, and taps out!!! MNM defeat Cryme Tyme!!

Cole – "Well I'll be damned... those men have brains after all!"

JBL – "Hahahaha.. they fooled us all into thinking they hated each other!! What a way to gain the advantage for the match at Cyber Sunday!!

MNM celebrate in the ring, with Melina in between the two men, as Smackdown cuts to a commercial break!

_Commercial Break_

The music of Rob Van Dam hit next, as he made his way to the ring for one-on-one action in a non-title match, with the Champ John Cena, right here tonight!!

Cole – "Man, JBL – Smackdown sure knows how to put on matches!! John Cena VS RVD in a non-title match tonight!!"

JBL – "Yes Cole, Eric Bischoff sure knows how to book them!!"

_My Time Is Now_ was then played, and John Cena made his way to the ring!!!

The two men squared up in the centre of the ring, and the ref rang the bell to start the match!

Cena and Van Dam locked up in the centre of the ring – when Van Dam simply drew his leg up and kicked John Cena in the mouth! Van Dam then whipped Cena against the ropes, and used his legs to catapult Cena nearly out of the ring!

Van Dam, maintaining the advantage, nailed Cena with an excellent kick combo, finishing with a standing spin-kick which knocked Cena to the mat – which RVD followed up with Rolling Thunder – R – V – D – Cena gets his knees up into Van Dam's back!

Cena pulls himself to his feet, and whips Van Dam against the ropes, nailing him with his shoulder block tackle, followed by his spin-out powerbomb!! "You Can't See Me!" Five Knuckle Shuffle!! Cena pumps up his sneakers and looks for the F-U – Van Dam slips off Cena's shoulders and shoves Cena into the turnbuckle – which he follows up with a monkey flip on Cena – Split Legged Moonsault!! 1 – 2 – Cena kicks out!

Van Dam pulls Cena up and whips him into the turnbuckle chest first – Van Dam with a roll-up – he has his feet on the ropes!! 1 – 2 – the ref sees Van Dam's feet!!

Van Dam and the ref argue about his feet on the ropes as Cena staggers to his feet – Van Dam charges Cena – he counters with a boot to Van Dam's stomach, followed by... F-U!!!! Cena then quickly locks in the STF-U... Van Dam is stranded in the middle of the ring!! Van Dam taps!!

Chimel – "Here is your winner – John Cena!!"

Cena poses with the fans for a moment as Smackdown goes to another commercial!

_Commercial Break_

As Smackdown returned, an angry Van Dam was about to leave the ring – when the music of the NWO hit!!! Michaels and Benoit strutted out onto the stage as Van Dam looked on, looking unaware of what the hell was happening… Finlay jumped Van Dam from behind and nailed him with the shilealagh!! Michaels and Benoit raced to the ring as Finlay continued his beatdown of Van Dam.

Michaels – "Finlay, get him up!!" Michaels superkicks Van Dam in the face before Benoit locks in the crossface – Finlay goes to the outside and grabs spray paint as Michaels grabs a mic!!

Michaels – "It's time to show these punks on Smackdown that the NWO mean business!!"

Finlay begins to spray paint the NWO initials on Van Dam's back – until Cena and Batista race to the ring!! The three men make a quick exit through the crowd – Cena grabs his own mic.

Cena – "Ya know what Michaels?? I'm sick of this crap!! How about at Cyber Sunday we make it a six man tag match, instead of one on one??"

Michaels (from the crowd) – "You bring whoever the hell you need, Cena – the NWO is ready to destroy anyone!!"

Cena – "Well that's just as well, because let me introduce you to one of my partners for our match – The Animal, Batista!!!!!"

Batista grabs the mic – "And our tag team partner – a man who earned my respect at No Mercy… actually, I'll let you guys find out for yourselves.. turn around!!"

The three men turn around – as Indy Trice cracks Finlay across the head with a steel chair!!! Benoit and Michaels try to overpower Trice, before they grab the downed Finlay and make a hasty retreat to the back – as Batista and Cena catch up to them!

The three men come back to the ring and pose before helping Van Dam to his feet – who slaps Cena across the face and walks out!

"_I'm back!!! And badder than ever…"_

The Smackdown General Manager, Eric Bischoff – makes his way to the stage as the three men are about to leave.

Bischoff – "Woah there just a second boys… I thought I made myself clear last week, Batista?? What happened to my threat of a severe punishment if ANY Smackdown superstar interjected themselves into Cena's match?? Did you think I'd simply forget about that? Well if you did – you were dead wrong. Now, what I should do is pull you from the match at Cyber Sunday and suspend you indefinitely – but frankly, I like the sound of the match you three have just made. While I can do nothing about you Trice, Batista is still my property – so I hereby STRIP you of your number 1 contendership position!!"

Cena – "Come on now Bischoff, your beef is with me – don't go taking out this crap on Batista!"

Bischoff – "Hold on, hold on – before you go crying to the Board about unfair treatment – I will give him a chance to earn it back next week – when he will compete in the main event… against the man who has 'earned' his respect.. Indy Trice – in a No Disqualification match!!!"

Cole – "Oh my God!! What a way to upset the harmony of the group!! Trice VS Batista in a rematch – next week!!"

Cena shook his head and left the ring as Batista and Trice stared at each other again.

JBL – "Wait.. how can Bischoff give Indy Trice – an ECW brand wrestler – an opportunity to become No. 1 Contender for Smackdown's title?? That doesn't make any sense!"

Both men stared at Cena on the ramp, then back at each other as Smackdown cut to another commercial.

_Commercial Break_

CM Punk's music hit and he made his way to the ring.

Punk – "This is damn near ridiculous – I should have won the title at No Mercy – yet here I found myself out in the cold when it comes to the no. 1 contendership going up for grabs again!! But actually, that's not why I'm really here – Kevin Thorn!! I've watched you the last few weeks, doing everything – bar compete fairly – in your matches to keep that US Title you stole from Rob Van Dam at No Mercy!!! I've had enough Thorn!! Get your white vampire ass down here so I can kick it back to wherever you claim it comes from!!"

Punk dropped the mic and got ready to fight… until Paul Burchill's music hit!!

He swung from his platform, and came to a ring – also holding a mic.

Burchill – "Now hold on a minute there matey – I was the one who called out Thorn two weeks ago!! I got screwed last week by that bastard – I deserve another shot at kicking his ass!"

Punk – "The way I see it – matey – is that you lost. So you go to the back of the queue!!"

Bischoff appears on the screen – "Guys, guys – Thorn is not even here tonight!! But I'll tell you what I'll do for you – tonight, the two of you will compete for the right to face Thorn next week in a non-title match… which if you win, you will receive a title shot for the US Title.. oh and that match between you two – starts right now!! Ring the damn bell and get a referee out there now!!"

Punk and Burchill locked up as a referee raced to the ring to start the match!

Punk quickly gained the advantage with a quick knee to Burchill's face. He then whipped him against the ropes – and jumped up looking for a hurricanrana – Burchill quickly countered with a power-bomb!! 1 – 2 – Punk kicks out!!

Burchill pulls Punk over to the turnbuckle and mounts him for ten punches – Punk slips out and gets a huge Sunset Flip!! 1 – 2 – Burchill kicks out!!

Punk pulls Burchill up on the top rope – Pepsi Plunge!! Punk locks in the Anaconda Vice – before Thorn comes out of nowhere and nails Punk with a chair!! Thorn then drags Burchill to his feet… and cracks him over the head with the chair as well!!

The referee throws the match out as Thorn nails the Crucifixion on both Punk and Burchill…

"_I'm the Boogeyman!!! And I'm coming to get ya!!"_

The Boogeyman appears from under the ring as a shocked Thorn stares at the ramp at all the smoke – Boogeyman catches Thorn and nails a pumphandle slam on the US Champion!!!! Boogeyman then dances around the ring over the three prone superstars.

Cole – "That guy scares the hell out of me, JBL…"

JBL – "Well what do you expect Cole?? He's the Boogeyman!!"

_Commercial Break_

Tony Chimmel – "It is now time for the main event! The following contest is a Street Fight – and is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first…"

Monty Brown's music hit and the Alpha Male made his way to the ring, looking extremely focused. He stood at the end of the ramp, and stared at the stage…

Randy Orton's music hit, and he came out to his usual entrance, cockily posing and staring straight at his opponent. Orton then sauntered down the ramp and got straight in Brown's face.

Cole – "Oh my God – you can just feel the intensity, and the pure hatred between these two men – what a match we're in store for!!!"

JBL – "For once I agree Cole… I mean Brown and Orton just cannot stand each other!!"

The referee rang the bell and the match got underway – with both men still staring each other down.

The cockily smiling Orton mouthed something to Brown – and shoved him. Brown simply stepped straight back into Orton's face – Orton slapped Brown, before kneeing him in the stomach!!

Orton nailed Brown with three European uppercuts, knocking Brown back towards, the ring apron. Orton then quickly shoved Brown into the apron, and nailed him with three right hands, before Brown caught Orton's fist and clotheslined him to the floor!! Brown then booted Orton full force into the stomach, causing him to double up in pain, before Brown drove his knee into Orton's back.

Brown then dragged Orton to his feet, and threw him into the ring steps with such force that Orton smashed into and over it knees first! Brown followed Orton around the ring, where he was holding his knee in pain – and stomped on him a few times before throwing him into the ring.

Brown got into the ring himself and pulled Orton up, whipping him against the ropes – looking for The Pounce!! – but Orton dodged the charging man and caught him with his inverted backbreaker… Orton stalks Brown – RK – Brown reverses it into the Alpha Slam!! 1 – 2 – Orton's foot is on the rope!

Brown pulls Orton to his feet and sets him for the Alpha Bomb… Orton rolls through into a roll-up – 1 – 2 – Brown kicks out!

Orton and Brown pull themselves up – beautiful standing dropkick to Brown!!! Orton stalks the Alpha Male…. RKO!!!!! 1 – 2 – Brown kicks out again!!!!!

Orton gets up in anger… stalks Brown again… RKO!!!!

Orton goes for the cover – until Booker T charges from the crowd to the ring after Orton!! The two men brawl in the ring, before out of nowhere – Edge and Mr. Kennedy charge to the ring from different sides and begin brawling themselves!!

The four men continue to beat the hell out of each other – until

DONG!!!!!!

The Undertaker comes to the ring!!! He stalks towards the ring – Edge and Kennedy stop fighting and get ready to face the Phenom, as Booker continues to beat down on Orton!

Undertaker gets in the ring and Edge and Kennedy charge the Dead Man – Taker simply nails Edge with a right hand, and Kennedy with a boot to the face!! He then grabs Kennedy – Chokeslam!!!

Edge is behind Taker stalking the man – Taker counters the Spear with another boot! Chokeslam to Edge!!

Booker is laying the boots into Orton, and turns around… Tombstone Piledriver!!!!!

Taker goes to grab Orton – he counters with a low blow… RK – No!!! Taker grabs Orton by the throat!! Chokeslam to Randy Orton!!!

BOOM!!! Kane's pyros explode and he charges the ring to face his brother – both men grab each other by the throat!!! Both men battle for dominance until Kane suddenly pokes Taker in the eyes with his free hand!! Chokeslam to the Undertaker!!!

Kane stares fixatedly at the Undertaker, willing him to get up – Taker doesn't stir!!!!!

Smackdown ends with Kane laughing maniacally and the other five competitors in the six pack challenge strewn around him on the mat – and the Special Enforcer lying on the floor outside the ring.

**Completed Cyber Sunday Card:**

**Six Pack, No Disqualification Challenge Match for the WWE Title: **Booker T VS Edge VS Mr. Kennedy VS Undertaker VS Randy Orton VS Kane – **Special Enforcer: **Monty Brown

**Loser is Fired Match: **Triple H VS Big Show – **Special Guest Referee – **Stone Cold Steve Austin

**Tag Team Title Unification Match: **The Hardyz VS Cryme Tyme VS MNM

**Six Man Tag Team Match: **John Cena, Batista and Indy Trice VS NWO

**Boiler Room Brawl: **Deranged VS Mankind

**Fatal Four Way Elimination Match for the Intercontinental Title: **Bobby Lashley VS Shelton Benjamin VS Carlito VS Ric Flair

**Author's Note – **How does it sound?? Cyber Sunday is coming up in the next few days!!


	28. Cyber Sunday Part 1

**Cyber Sunday**

Pyros exploded everywhere – Cyber Sunday was about to get underway!!!! Fans roared and cheered, and the atmosphere was electric on the night when RAW would **finally** crown a new WWE Champion!!

JR – "Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Cyber Sunday!!! And what a night we have in store for you all here – a Boiler Room Brawl, an invasion by Smackdown and the NWO, a tag team title unification match… but possibly the most exciting thing about the night is the six pack challenge match for the vacant WWE Title!!"

King – "Yeah, JR – don't forget the Loser Is Fired match – where our own General Manager is the Special Guest Referee!! And Smackdown's Monty Brown as the Special Enforcer for the WWE Title match!!!"

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is the Fatal Four Way Elimination Match, for the WWE Intercontinental Title!!!! Introducing first… He is the Intercontinental Champion – Bobby Lashley!!"

Lashley came to the ring, looking pumped for this match – and sporting a bandage across his head from Monday Night's assault by Triple H.

JR – "Lashley can't be 100, King – after the beating he took via Triple H's sledgehammer on Monday, hell I don't think he should even compete tonight!!"

"_I spit in the face – of people who don't want to be cool!"_

Carlito was out next, apple and all and he sauntered to the ring to a loud cheer from the crowd.

Shelton Benjamin came out next and he got straight in Lashley's face as…

"_WOOOOOOOO!!!!"_

The Nature Boy, Ric Flair made his way to the ring to a thunderous ovation – clearly the crowd favourite at this time.

Flair got in the ring and the referee rang the bell to start the match!

Lashley and Benjamin locked up in the centre of the ring as Flair and Carlito decided to have a "_wooing"_ competition. Lashley quickly overpowered Benjamin and whipped him against the ropes, sending him crashing into the two men! Lashley then charged the three and sent all four of them over the top rope to the floor outside.

Carlito and Benjamin then began brawling on the floor, as Flair began chopping the hell out of Lashley's chest, before attempting to throw him into the steel steps – Lashley countered and reversed Flair shoulder first into them!

Benjamin flattened Carlito with a clothesline, before delivering a kick straight to his temple, and rolling him into the ring.

Lashley rolled Flair in the ring at the same time, and he and Benjamin faced off. Benjamin charged Lashley – Lashley caught him mid-charge and delivered a huge powerslam!!! 1 – 2 – Benjamin kicks out!

Carlito gets to his feet and catches Lashley with a swinging neckbreaker. He pulls Lashley up, and whips him against the ropes – Lashley reverses it and Carlito bounces off the ropes – springboard back elbow to Lashley!!

Flair gets to his feet holding his shoulder – he delivers a chop-block to Carlito, before going for the figure-four!!! Carlito quickly grabs the ropes as Benjamin gets up – He tries to kick Flair in the face – Flair counters by catching his foot – Benjamin goes for the Dragon Whip – Flair again counters – figure-four leg lock!!! Benjamin taps out!!

Carlito is up on his feet limping – Spear by Lashley – and one to Flair as well!! Lashley goes for the Dominator on Carlito – he slips out and hits the Back-Cracker!! 1 – 2 – Lashley gets his foot on the ropes!!!

Flair is dragging himself to his feet and Carlito takes him down with a corkscrew dropkick to the chest – Carlito applies the figure-four to Flair!!!!

Flair manages to get to the ropes, and as the referee is trying to get Carlito to break the hold he uses the ropes to reverse the hold!!! Carlito is stranded!!!

As Carlito is about to tap however, the ref sees Flair using the ropes for leverage – and breaks the hold. Lashley chooses this moment to land a huge elbow drop on both men from the top rope!! He drags Carlito up – Dominator!!!! 1 – 2 – 3!!!! Only Flair and Lashley are left!!

As the referee is helping Carlito out of the ring however, Benjamin runs in and hits the T-Bone on Flair, in retaliation for his elimination earlier – Lashley Spears the hell out of Benjamin!!!

The ref at this stage turns around and ensures that Benjamin leaves the ring – Lashley dumps over the top rope into security's arms!! Lashley turns back around and drags Flair to his feet…. Flair quickly gets a small package!!! 1 – 2 – No!!!! Lashley just gets out! Flair quickly gets up and manipulates the referee – before Lashley counters Flairs low blow and spins him around – Dominator to Ric Flair!!! 1 – 2 – 3!!! Lashley retains!!!

Lillian Garcia – "Here is your winner and STILL the Intercontinental Champion – Bobby Lashley!!"

Lashley help Flair to his feet and the two men embrace in the ring in a show of sportsmanship – what a match!

The cameras then take us backstage to where Triple H is warming up for his match – and is approached by Edge.

Triple H – "What the hell do you want?? Get out of my locker room!"

Edge – "Woah there man – listen I have a proposition for you tonight. Now as you know, I am the second ever person to hold all three Heavyweight Championships in the WWE - and I pinned Big Show to do it. Now I don't like you, and you sure as hell must hate me!! But Lord knows I want that lumbering oaf out of here as much as you do… so here's a little equaliser – one that already took out the fattest athlete in wrestling today.."

Edge produces the brass knuckles, that still have blood on them.

Triple H – "Well Edge – you're right about one thing. I hate the ground you walk on – hell, I wanna kick your head in right here, right now – but I have a match tonight. What makes you think these (he gestures to the knucks) would interest me?? I already have – this!"

Triple H pulls out a sledgehammer.

Edge – "It's funny you should mention that, Hunter – for I have it on good authority that the general manager – the same man refereeing your match tonight – has instructed the ring crew to remove any 'foreign' objects from under the ring for your match… including that there sledgehammer!!!!"

Triple H begins to look slightly worried.

Edge – "Take them, Hunter – as insurance. But let me tell you something – you're gonna need all the insurance you can get!!!"

Edge hands Triple H the brass knuckles and walks off laughing as Triple H stares at the knucks.

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest – is the Boiler Room Brawl!!!!!! The rules of the match are simple – the first superstar to leave the Boiler Room is the winner!!"

Cameras cut to the backstage area of the boiler room, as Mankind's music played on the speakers. Mankind entered the room and simply began pulling his own hair out as he awaited the arrival of his opponent… Deranged.

_The Enemy _by _Godsmack_ played next and the entire room went dark – when the lights came back up Deranged was still nowhere in sight as Mankind scouted the room – Deranged appeared from underneath the steel grating of the floor – just behind Mankind!!!

Mankind turned around and was suddenly face to face with this new psychopath on the block – he quickly threw three right hands at the huge man, before he caught his hand, turned it around and lifted Mankind clean off the floor!!

JR – "Oh my God King – that's a 300+ pound man he's lifting off the floor with one arm!!!"

Deranged then tossed Mankind across the room, sending him rolling into the wall before stalking towards him. Mankind climbed to his feet holding his arm and kicked out at Deranged's knee – the huge man simply stepped backwards slightly, but ever so fast before grabbing Mankind – and delivering a huge choke-bomb!!!!!!

Deranged, now totally in control of this match pulled up the weakened Mankind and threw him into the wall, before kicking him straight in the head – crushing it back against the wall!!! Mankind collapsed in a heap on the floor, motionless.

Deranged then dragged the lifeless Mankind over to a stairwell, before putting the man on his shoulders…. F-5 down the stairs!!!!!! Mankind went crashing down to the bottom of the stairs, and was still.

Deranged simply turned around and walked out the door – Deranged has destroyed Mankind here tonight!!!

King – "Woah, JR – I think we need to get some help out there right now!!!"

JR – "I agree… I mean I've never seen anyone beat Mick Foley, or any of his incarnations as bad as what I've just witnessed – I mean he did absolutely no damage to this monster at all!!"

King – "And he brought it on himself JR – He asked for this match!"

The cameras cut back to Mankind, who had not moved since the F-5 had sent him crashing down the stairs.

We were then taken back to King and JR at ringside – the Tag Team Title Unification Match was up next!!!!


	29. Cyber Sunday Part 2

Lillian Garcia – "Ladies and gentlemen I have just been informed by RAW's General Manager – Stone Cold Steve Austin – that the following match is now a ladder match!!!"

MNM's music hit and Masters, Nitro and Melina made their way to the ring in typical fashion, complete with Melina's traditional entrance. The cocky young superstars posed in the ring, believing that tonight was their night after fooling everyone for the past few weeks.

Cryme Tyme were out next, with their blinged out titles in tow – looking alittle apprehensive – a ladder match was something they had never competed in!!

The two men rolled into the ring and were ready to start the fight right now, until the referee got in between both teams as the Hardyz music hit!

Jeff and Matt came to the ring in usual fashion, complete with pyros, and slid into the ring as the referee took the titles from both Cryme Tyme and the Hardyz, and hung all four belts on the ring, which was then taken an unusual twenty feet above the ring!!

JR – "Oh my God…. The tag titles are higher above the ring than maybe ever before, King!!!"

King – "Well this is a special match, JR!! A Tag Title Unification match!!"

The referee then went to ring the bell, but all three teams were already brawling around and in the ring!!

The Hardyz and Cryme Tyme quickly teamed up to beat down the cocky MNM, with Shad nailing Masters with a huge boot to the face, knocking him out of the ring, as the Hardyz and JTG delivered a triple, high-impact flapjack to Nitro!!! Shad then charged Matt and sent him flying over the top rope with a clothesline before Cryme Tyme double teamed Jeff!!

Both men whipped Jeff off the ropes, but Jeff ducked under their double clothesline attempt, and came back off the ropes a second time – delivering a huge running double dropkick which knocked JTG through the second rope and sent Shad crashing to the mat!! Jeff then slipped out of the ring, stopping to stomp on Masters twice before grabbing a normal sized ladder from ringside and sliding it into the ring!!

Shad was back on his feet now and quickly nailed Jeff with a right hand as he returned to the ring, before whipping him off the ropes – Jeff went for a cross-body, which Shad countered into a side-walk slam!! Matt rolled in behind Shad and picked up the ladder, before dropkicking it into Shad's face!!! He then set up the ladder in the middle of the ring, before realising it was far too small to get even near the titles!! Masters then came back in the ring and nailed Matt with a clothesline.

JTG also rolled back into the ring and checked on his downed partner before charging Masters and delivering a reverse spinning DDT to him!!! JTG then climbed up the ladder, before he himself realised it was too small!!

Nitro was up this time, and he climbed the other side of the ladder, as he and JTG began brawling at the top. Jeff was climbing to his feet now, as was Matt, and the two men nodded at each other before leaving the ring and grabbing the twenty foot ladder!!!!

Nitro suddenly got the better of JTG with an eye-poke on the ladder, and set him up for a vertical suplex – until Shad climbed up behind Nitro and nailed him with an electric chair drop!!! JTG dropped down from the ladder and held it as Shad climbed to the very top – his fingertips brushed the titles!!

Masters got up now and tackled JTG to the ground as Shad rebalanced himself on the second to top rung of the ladder – Masters got up and pushed the ladder over!!! Shad managed to avoid landing on the outside of the ring, but nearly decapitated himself in the process on the top rope!! He lay on the mat clutching his throat in agony as Matt and Jeff slid the twenty foot ladder into the ring!!

Masters attacked Matt as the Hardyz entered the ring, but Jeff came to his aid and the brothers whipped Masters off the ropes – Double Side Effect!!! The two men then set up the huge ladder in the centre of the ring!!

Nitro and JTG crawled to their feet and both men tackled the Hardyz before they could climb the ladder – Nitro took Jeff down with a corkscrew dropkick as JTG hit Matt with a spinning wheel kick, taking him out of the ring!! Masters had rolled out of the ring clutching his head at this stage, and was searching under the ring – pulling out a table!!!

JR – "What the hell is that idiot doing??? This isn't a Table match!!"

Masters set up the table on the outside, and pulled Jeff out by his leg, before setting him up for a powerbomb!!! Jeff countered by throwing punches into Masters face, and both men fell backwards away from the table onto the floor!

Inside in the ring, Nitro and JTG were trading blows until JTG nailed Nitro with a low kick, and charged off the ropes – Melina quickly handed Nitro a chair – Boom!!! Nitro nails the running JTG between the eyes with a big chair shot!!!! JTG is bleeding badly!

Nitro quickly climbs the huge ladder and is about halfway up when Jeff rolls in the ring and starts climbing the other side. Shad gets to his feet and pushes the ladder over – Nitro and Jeff spill onto the floor outside from about ten feet in the air!!

Shad pulls the ladder back up and begins to climb it!!!! He reaches the top and has the titles….. Matt runs in and dropkicks the ladder – Shad flies out of the ring and straight through the table from twenty feet in the air!!!

Crowd – "Holy Shit!! Holy Shit!!"

Shad Gaspard is out on the floor, motionless!

JR – "We need some help out here!! Oh my God – Shad has just been broken in half!!"

Masters climbs in the ring at this stage and Matt charges him – Masters takes him out with a huge powerslam!!! He then picks up the chair and nails JTG for a second time – sending him through the second rope, and sprawling in a heap on the floor. Masters then sets up the ladder and drags himself up to the top – Matt quickly follows!!! The two men brawl on top of the ladder – twenty feet in the air!!!

JR – "Oh my God – this is sheer suicide King!!"

King – "This is insane!! We already have bodies sprawled around ringside!!!!"

Matt nails Masters with repeated right hands – Masters looks stunned and Matt is about to throw him from the top – until Melina creeps into the ring and up the ladder behind Matt, grabbing his leg!! Matt somehow turns around – and kicks Melina off, sending her to the mat – Masters applies the Masterlock on top of the ladder!!!!!

Matt tries to fight it, but Masters has all the leverage, and Matt fades away – Masters dumps him onto the mat below!!!!!! Masters unhooks the titles – MNM have just become the Tag Team Champions!!!

Lillian Garcia – "Here are your winners, and NEW Undisputed Tag Team Champions – Chris Masters and Johnny Nitro!!!"

Masters climbs down the ladder and flops onto the mat – what a match!! He then goes to the outside and helps Nitro to his feet – the two men celebrate and leave with the four titles and Melina in tow, as EMTs check on the still motionless Shad Gaspard. JTG who is still bleeding himself, is up and looking concerned as the EMTs stretcher Shad to the back – to a huge applause.

JR – "Well King, what a match we've just witnessed – but RAW has lost the Tag Titles!!"

King – "Well technically, JR – but the Tag Titles have to be defended on all three brands now – so I'm sure Cryme Tyme are gonna get a chance to regain them for RAW!!"

The cameras cut to the back where a split screen was shown of Triple H and the Big Show walking to the ring – with Triple H brandishing a sledgehammer!!! The Loser Is Fired Match was up next!!

A promo aired before the match – documenting the Triple H/ Big Show feud and also Triple H's assault on Austin leading to this match.

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and the defeated competitor in this match will be fired!"

The sound of breaking glass filled the arena and the crowd exploded as Austin came to the ring!! He was in his usual attire, and stormed the ring before leaping on the turnbuckles and flipping off the screaming crowd.

The Big Show was out next, and he looked focused – and more importantly, angry. He stalked towards the ring and stepped over the top rope, before raising his massive arm in the air to a huge explosion from the pyros.

"_Behold the King… The King of Kings.."_

Triple H came to the stage, sledge in hand and was about to come to the ring before a referee ran out and tried to pull the hammer out Triple H's hand – he refused to let it go, and Austin got on the mic.

Austin – "Now listen here you mealy mouth little bastard – you're gonna give that there hammer to the referee like a good little piss-ant, because if you don't I'll disqualify you before the match even starts!!! And while you're at it, get someone out here to check under the ring for any other little treasures Hunter may have planted there!"

Three stagehands came to the ring as Triple H reluctantly handed over his prized possession. The three men then proceeded to search under the ring, pulling out not one, not two, but THREE sledgehammers from different sides of the ring! An irate Triple H locked eyes with Austin in a death stare as all four hammers were brought backstage.

HHH then reluctantly got into the ring, as Austin ordered Show to stand back as he insisted on searching Triple H, and then turned around and slightly patted down Show also – as he did this, Triple H leaped across and punched Big Show straight in the jaw!! Austin quickly got out of the way and called for the bell to start the match!!

Show pushed Triple H backwards and flattened Triple H with one simple right, before Hunter got back up and was flattened back down straight away!!

Triple H got up again, when Show went for another right, he ducked and quickly nailed five rights and lefts on the big man, staggering him – he then bounced off the ropes and went for a clothesline – which had no effect!! Triple H went for another – Show lifted him up and planted him with a huge side slam!!! Show then came off the ropes himself, and nailed a big leg drop right on Triple H's throat!! He makes the cover – 1 – 2 – Triple H kicks out!!

King – "Austin actually counted that fairly, JR!!!"

JR – "I'm sure it's because he simply wants to leave no excuse for Triple H to exploit as a 'technicality' and use it to stay in the WWE!!"

Show pulled Triple H to his feet and whipped him off the ropes – Triple H ducks a clothesline and comes back off the ropes, nailing Show in the face with a high knee, staggering him again – Triple H climbs the ropes and goes for a double axe handle from the top – Show counters into a power slam!!! 1 – 2 – Triple H gets the shoulder up!!

Show pulls Triple H to his feet again and throws him into the corner, before backing up and charging – he smashes Triple H against the turnbuckle with his backside, before picking him up and nailing him with a side-walk slam – Show gets to his feet – and calls for the chokeslam!!!

He grabs the dazed Triple H by the throat… Triple H counters with three back elbows – and goes to whip Show off the ropes – which is reversed – Show throws Triple H straight into Austin in the corner!!!

Austin looks a little dazed, and as he is trying to regain his composure, Triple H low blows Show, and uses all his strength to whip show straight into Austin again!!! This time Austin goes down, with all the wind knocked out of him!!!

Triple H kicks Show between the legs again, before going to one of the top turnbuckle pads… and pulling out a pair of brass knuckles!!!! He puts them on – and nails Show in the head with them – Show still doesn't go down!!

Triple H, quickly noticing that Austin is about to get to his feet, puts the knucks in his trunks and nails Show with a facebuster – and sets him for the pedigree!!!!! Show counters with a backdrop which sends Triple H over the top rope!!!!

Show stands up – and is slightly bleeding from his head – Show looks irate!!! He gets out of the ring and pulls Triple H to his feet, before clotheslining him straight back to the floor! Show then pulls apart the announce table in a fit of rage and agains drags Triple H up – grabbing him by the throat!!

Austin jumps out of the ring and tries to stop the angry giant – Show pushes him to the side and looks set to destroy Triple H!! Austin grabs a mic again – "Show – don't do it!!! I'll have to disqualify you!!"

JR – "Big Show, listen to reason – this is your career at stake!!"

Austin's words have no affect on Show – he does it – Chokeslam through the announce table to Triple H!!!

Austin shakes his head, and reluctantly calls for the bell, disqualifying Big Show!

Lillian Garcia – "Here is your winner, as a result of a disqualification… Triple H!!!"

Finally, the reality dawns on Big Show of what he has just done and he is beside himself – Big Show just got himself fired!!

Austin shakes his head as the enraged Big Show drags the motionless Triple H and throws him into the ring – before delivering another huge chokeslam – this one shakes the entire ring!!!

Big Show shakes his head and leaves the ring, visibly upset as he stalks to the back.

Crowd – "Thank You Big Show!! Thank You Big Show!!"

Show turns at the top of the ramp to acknowledge the fans, before leaving – for good.

Meanwhile, back in the ring, Triple H actually manages to pull himself to his feet, albeit using the ropes. He does his celebratory pose and nearly collapses doing so, before Austin rolls into the ring – He flips off Triple H and delivers the Stunner!!!!!

The crowd celebrate as Austin hosts another beer bash over the prone Triple H!

Coming up next…. The six-man tag team match pitting Cena, Batista and Indy Trice VS the NWO!!!


	30. Cyber Sunday Part 3

The arena went black and white with flashing lights as the NWO's music hit. The three now reviled men came to the stage, in typical fashion – Michaels strutting down the ramp playing air guitar on his ECW Championship (which had NWO scrawled across it) – Benoit wearing sunglasses and Finlay holding his shilealagh high in the air as the three came to the ring. They got in the ring, and the referee took the ECW Title and Finlay's shilealagh from them – before…

_Burn, Burn _hit – Indy Trice made his way to the ring where the three men implored him to get in – instead Trice waited on the ramp, and raised his arm in the air as his pyros exploded behind the NWO – which shocked the three men!

Batista's music then hit and the Animal made his way to ringside in traditional fashion – when he caught up with Trice, the two men nodded and ran to the ring, sliding in under the bottom rope – the NWO decided to exit the ring before a brawl broke out.

_My Time Is Now _then played – and the World Heavyweight Champion – John Cena, came to the ring looking focused and determined.

JR – "What a rocket buster we're in for here, King!!! The best from Smackdown and ECW together in the ring!"

King – "Yeah, but JR – this is a RAW Pay Per View – I don't see why these guys have to fight it out here tonight!!"

Cena was on his way down the ramp when he was jumped from behind by The Miz!!!!! Miz rammed Cena's head into the steel barricade as Trice and Batista turned around to see what the commotion was – the NWO jumped them from behind!! Michaels and Benoit tossed Batista from the ring as Finlay clubbed on Trice's head!

The referee rang the bell to start the match, just as Cena fought back against The Miz on the ramp-way – he countered a punch from Miz with one of his own, and whipped him chest first into the barrier!! He then nearly be-headed Miz with a clothesline, and dragged him up again – F-U!!!! Cena then continued down to the ring as The Miz lay in agony on the ramp.

Inside the ring, Finlay was stomping on Trice in the corner, before choking him with his knee against the bottom turnbuckle. He then backed up and charged the downed Trice – ramming his knee straight into his face! Trice rolled out of the ring in serious pain, clutching his face. He was bleeding from the mouth considerably – Finlay got out of the ring and socked him straight in the face again!! He then rolled him into the ring and took his time getting in himself… Trice crawled over and tagged in Batista!!

Michaels and Benoit looked upset with Finlay as Batista got in the ring and nailed him with a clothesline – Benoit got in the ring and got the same treatment as Michaels simply stayed on the apron.

Batista dragged both men up and threw them against the ropes, before planting them both with a double clothesline! Benoit rolled out of the ring as Batista picked up Finlay again – and threw him into the corner where he proceeded to beat him down!

The referee pulled Batista off Finlay and remonstrated with the angry man – as Finlay began crawling to his corner. Batista cut him off with a clothesline over the top rope, and all hell proceeded to break lose in the ring as Batista wailed on Finlay on the outside!

Trice was back in the ring and brawling with Benoit – whipping him off the ropes, leapfrogging him – and hitting the Bull's Rush to the outside!!! Cena and Michaels stepped into the ring and went toe to toe in the middle of it – before Trice charged in and Speared Michaels to the mat!!!

The referee was trying to restore order on the outside, when Miz who had gotten up, entered the ring with a chair – and smashed Cena between the eyes with it – before nailing Trice across the back! Miz then slid out of the ring as Batista and Finlay got back in – Finlay poked Batista in the eyes and nailed an armbreaker on him to follow it up!!

Finlay got to his feet and surveyed the ring – Michaels was the only man standing, just getting back into his corner as Benoit lay on the floor outside and Cena and Trice were strewn around the ring. He smiled and nailed a seated senton on Batista's chest, before dragging him to his corner and tagging in Michaels.

Finlay continued to beat down Batista, choking him with the tag rope as the referee tried to make him let go – Michaels notices Trice getting to his feet and nails him with Sweet Chin Music – sending Trice over the top rope and landing in a heap on the floor.

Michaels – "Finlay, get him up!"

Finlay drags Batista to his feet – Michaels goes for another superkick – Batista somehow ducks and Michaels nails Finlay!! Batista quickly grabs Michaels and hits him with a huge spinebuster!! Thumbs up – Thumbs down!!! Batista sets Michaels for the Batista Bomb – Miz grabs his leg!!

Batista turns around and pulls Miz into the ring the hard way, and sets him up for the Batista Bomb – Benoit is back in the ring! He charges Batista – who quickly throws Miz into him – the two men collide and the referee starts dragging Miz out of the ring – as Cena rolls in with a chair!!

Michaels is now on his knees as the irate Cena holds the chair up – and nails BATISTA between the eyes, before throwing the chair out of the ring!!

JR – "What the hell… what did Cena just do??"

Cena has an emotionless stare on his face as Michaels tunes up the band in the corner – before nailing the recovering Batista with Sweet Chin Music!!! 1 – 2 – 3!!!! Cena has screwed Smackdown!!

Benoit and Miz roll Trice into the ring – and Cena drags him up – F-U!!!!! He and Michaels then raise each other's arms in celebration as Finlay hands a mic to Shawn Michaels – "I told you we were recruiting here tonight – let me introduce to you the newest member of the NWO – The World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena!!!!"

King – "Oh my God, JR – What a turncoat!!"

Benoit, Finlay and Miz roll into the ring beside the two Heavyweight Champions – Cena and Michaels nod at each other before Finlay and Benoit attack Miz – Finlay nails him with the Celtic Cross, before Benoit locks in the Crippler Crossface!!! Cena then goes to the outside and grabs a bag from under the ring – it has spray-paint inside it!!

Batista is trying to get to his feet again – Michaels nearly takes his head off with another superkick!! Cena proceeds to take out the paint, and brands the motionless Batista, and Indy Trice – before he does the same to the screaming Miz – who is still trapped in the Crossface!!

Cena then grabs his title and sprays NWO across the World Heavyweight Title as well!!! The NWO now has acquired two of three Heavyweight Titles in the WWE!!!!

All four men celebrate to the anger of the crowd, before heading to the back, leaving the three men lying in the ring!

The cameras cut to the backstage area – and it showed four of the six competitors walking towards the stage in anticipation of tonight's main event – the Six Pack Challenge for the vacant WWE Championship!!!

A huge promo aired next, documenting the draft lottery, all the qualifying matches, the Cutting Edge – the Last Chance Saloon match and finally the all out brawl on Smackdown, before cutting back to the announcement of Monty Brown as the Special Enforcer on this huge match, and him hitting the Pounce on Randy Orton – before the cameras cut back to ringside!!

JR – "Well folks, it's been a hell of an interesting night people – with shocking twists and turns – but it's now time for RAW to take it up a notch for the main event!! King, your thoughts on the upcoming match?"

King – "Wow JR, you're right!! It's been a hell of a night – but this is the place where RAW proves itself as the premier brand in all of the WWE – the Six Pack Challenge Match for the WWE Title – and best of all, it's No Disqualification!!"

Lillian Garcia – "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the Six Pack Challenge Match!!! This match is scheduled for one fall – with no disqualification!! Now the rules of this match are follows – the six competitors will enter the ring, and two will start the match with the other four in each of the corners of the ring! The two starting competitors may tag an opponent at any time. To win the match, a legal superstar must pin another legal superstar in the ring! Introducing first…."

Randy Orton's music hit and the cocky superstar came to the stage – before posing as the pyros rained down behind him. He strolled towards the ring, a picture of calm and stepped into the ring before posing again on the top rope – to a chorus of boos.

Booker T was out next – and he charged to the ring to confront Orton – only to be held back by several referees – who ordered him to wait until the bell.

"_MRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Kennedy!!!"_

Kennedy came to the ring, mic in hand and got into the centre of it.

Kennedy – "Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, I am sure I need no introduction. I hail from Green Bay, Wisconsin!!! And I shall soon be named the NEW – WWE Champion!! I am MRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR KENNEDY!!!! (Pause as Kennedy climbs to the top rope) KENNEDY!!!!"

Mr. Kennedy's music plays again and he drops the mic as Booker and Orton stare at each other through three referees.

"_You think you know me.."_

Edge's music blared and smoke billowed from the entrance way as Edge came to the stage – he simply charged the ring tonight and slid in, before getting in Kennedy's face and being pulled back by a number of referees – before..

BOOM!!! The arena flashed red as pyros exploded and the Big Red Machine, Kane – made his way to the ring as all four superstars already in the ring backed up and out of it. Kane stalked around the ring before setting off his pyros and staring fixatedly at the stage…

DONG!!! The arena went dark and smoke filled the arena – The Undertaker appeared on the stage – Kane charged up the ramp and the two men began brawling as Booker jumped the referees and attacked Orton – at the same time Kennedy and Edge began trading blows!!!

Monty Brown's music then hit and he tore to the ring, splitting up the brawl between Edge and Kennedy and ordering them into the ring, before levelling Orton with a right hand and getting in Booker's face, telling him to get inside the ring as well!! Brown then threw Orton inside and went to split up Taker and Kane – before backing down as the two men locked him with a death stare! The two brothers continued to fight on the outside as the referee rang the bell to start the match!

Edge and Kennedy stood in their respective corners as Booker beat down on Orton in the middle of the ring!! The referee could do absolutely nothing about it, it was no DQ!!! Taker and Kane were brutalizing each other on the outside, as Monty Brown looked on – not wanting to get involved!

Booker dragged Orton up and whipped him against the ropes, nailing him with a jumping spin kick, before making the cover – 1 – 2 – Kennedy breaks up the three count!!

Booker climbs for his feet and he and Kennedy begin brawling in the ring, as Orton crawls over to the ropes and tags in Edge – who quickly nails Booker in the back of the head with a clothesline, before tossing Kennedy over the top rope – and on top of the brawling Taker and Kane!!

Edge then goes to an empty corner and implores Booker to get up before charging him, looking for the Spear!! Booker sidesteps at the last minute however, and Edge goes shoulder first into the ring post!!! Booker waits for Edge to turn around… and nails him with the Book End!!! Before he can cover however, he turns around into an RKO from Orton!!!

On the outside, Kane overpowers Taker with a low kick, and throws him knees first across the steel steps! He then nails Kennedy with a big boot, before getting in the ring… Orton somehow gets an RKO on Kane!!

The cocky Orton does his trademark pose in the ring – Kane sits up behind him!! Orton, unaware of Kane getting up, turns around – into a huge chokeslam!! Taker gets in the ring and whips Kane off the ropes – as he returns, Taker nails Kane with a flying lariat, taking the monster down as Edge climbs to his feet – and Spears Taker!!!

Edge then pulls Booker to his feet and nails an Impaler – he makes the cover – 1 – 2 – Kennedy again breaks up the count!!

Kennedy nails Edge with three knees to the face – before whipping him into the corner and nailing him with a beautiful running dropkick. Kane is up at this stage, and quickly clotheslines Kennedy to the mat – Kennedy pulls himself up and Kane whips him against the ropes – Kennedy runs straight into a huge side walk slam!!

JR – "Come on Brown – do something to restore order!!"

Brown acts as if he has heard JR's request and looks under the ring – he pulls out a steel chair and enters the ring!!! Kane turns around to face Brown – Brown orders Kane to his corner under threat of a chair shot! Surprisingly, Kane simply stalks to his corner – before Brown drags Kennedy and Orton to theirs – leaving Taker in the ring with the two legal men!

Taker gets to his feet and walks straight up to Brown, who brandishes the chair – Taker shrugs and gets into his own corner – before quickly blind tagging the recovering Booker and stepping in to face Edge!!

Brown jumps out of the ring as Taker proceeds to beat Edge up in the middle of the ring, with a series of right and left hands, before going 'old school' on Edge!! Taker signals for the chokeslam – Edge counters with a low blow and an Impaler!!! 1 – 2 – Taker kicks out!!

Edge pulls Taker to his feet and drags him to the corner – where he is promptly tagged by Kane!! Kane steps into the ring and nails Taker with a few rights, followed by an uppercut which rocks The Phenom nearly out of his boots!! Kane then whips Taker against the ropes – Big Boot to Undertaker! Kane ascends the top rope – where Kennedy quickly blind tags himself into the match – Kane nails Taker with his top rope clothesline – and is then ordered out of the ring by the referee!! Kennedy quickly runs into the ring and whips Taker to the corner – and nails him with the Green Bay Plunge – 1 – 2 – Taker kicks out!!!

A frustrated Kennedy looks around the ring, before ascending the top rope, looking for the Kenton Bomb – Edge quickly slaps Kennedy on the back – before launching him from the top rope to the outside – where he crashed into the security barrier!!

Edge quickly got into the ring and went for another Spear on Taker who was climbing to his feet – Taker catches the charging Edge by the throat and nails him with a chokeslam – as Orton tags Taker's extended arm!!

A shocked Taker is ordered to his corner as Orton quickly goes for a cover – which is broken up by a stomp to the back of his head by Booker. Booker then chops Orton against the ropes, before grabbing him and quickly nailing him with a back-kick sending him crashing to the mat as Edge tries to recover from the chokeslam.

Edge decides to crawl over to a corner and tags in the Big Red Monster, Kane!! Kane quickly charges at Orton on the other side of the ring who also decides to opt out – and tags in the Undertaker!!!

The two men face off again in the ring, going blow for blow in the centre of it, until Undertaker catches Kane's arm and sends him backwards with rights and lefts – finally knocking him through the ropes to the floor outside! Taker follows him to the outside and stomps on Kane on the outside, before whipping him into the steel steps, disconnecting them and sending the top steps to the floor! Taker then picks up the steps – and nails Kane right in the head with them!!! Kane is busted open and looking out of it!!

Undertaker pulls up the reeling Kane – Chokeslam on the floor!!! Taker then gets back in the ring – but Kane is the legal man and he is out!! Monty Brown gets in the ring and says something to the referee – who orders another superstar into the ring!!

Booker is quicker than Orton and Edge to get in, and he and Taker lock up in the ring – Taker throws Booker against the ropes – Booker ducks the clothesline on the way back and stops – he nails Taker with a superkick, which knocks him into a corner!! Orton quickly makes the tag on a stunned Taker, and sidesteps a charging Booker – before nailing the two men with a beautiful standing dropkick!!

Taker falls through the second rope to the floor as Booker slumps into the corner from the force of the kick – Edge sneaks into the ring behind Orton – Spear to Randy Orton!!!

Monty Brown gets in the ring and orders Edge back to his corner – Edge turns as if to go there – and quickly grabs the chair from a surprised Brown!! He swings it at Brown – who ducks – Edge nails Booker between the eyes with the chair!!!! Brown quickly catches Edge and throws him against the ropes – and Hits the Pounce on Edge!!!! However Brown cannot stop, and crashes into the referee as well – knocking him through the second rope!!!

Taker is climbing into the ring again – Orton dropkicks the chair into his face before… RKO to Booker T – Orton covers – there's no referee!!!

Brown turns around and sees Orton covering Booker – Brown makes the count - 1 – 2 – 3!!!!! Randy Orton has won the WWE Championship!!!!

Lillian Garcia – "Here is your winner – and the NEW WWE Champion – Randy Orton!!!

Orton is on his knees as Brown gets to his feet and is handed the WWE Title. He shakes his head as he walks toward Orton – and hands him the title. Orton barely acknowledges Brown handing him the title as he is beside himself with joy – Brown shakes his head and leaves the ring for the back.

JR – "What a call by Monty Brown, King – he put aside personal feelings for Orton to do the right thing!!"

Orton puts the title around his waist and celebrates in his traditional pose on the top rope as Cyber Sunday draws to a close.

**Author's Note: **Well there ya have it – Cyber Sunday is completed!!! Now as you all know, Christmas is just upon us. So therefore this shall be my last chapter for a good few weeks – what with work, and holidays – and a lot of drinking I just won't have time to think up where I'm going next!! So I want to wish all my readers and reviewers – indeed all of you here at – a very Happy Christmas (or whatever you all celebrate) and a great New Year!! I'll return in January – with hopefully faster written and uploaded chapters for **A Whole New Ballgame.**

See y'all soon!!!

xwave7000


	31. Tension Builds

_**Monday Night RAW**_

A video package aired before RAW tonight, highlighting the six-pack challenge and the outcome, with Randy Orton becoming the new WWE Champion after pinning Booker T and Monty Brown of all people counting to three...

Following that, the cameras cut to the arena and pyros exploded all around us as we got ready for another addition of Monday Night RAW!!

JR – "Welcome one and all to RAW!! Here we are, twenty four hours removed from Cyber Sunday, where a brand new WWE Champion was crowned in Randy Orton!!"

King – "Yeah but that wasn't all JR – Chris Masters and Johnny Nitro became the unified Tag Team Champs!! And Bobby Lashley retained his Intercontinental Title in one hell of a Fatal Four Way match!!"

"_WOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Ric Flair's music hit the arena and the Nature Boy made his way to the ring, mic in hand.

Flair – "Now you all saw the damn screw-job that went down last night at Cyber Sunday – when Shelton Benjamin – who I made tap out!! WOOO!! – Decided to get himself involved in the match again and lay me out in the middle of the ring! Well dammit, I'm not gonna stand for that!!! Benjamin, get your ass down to this ring now – so I can beat some respect into you!"

Flair dropped the mic and looked ready to fight. His call was duly answered as Benjamin's music hit and Shelton made his way to the stage. However, instead of coming down to face Flair, he simply shook his head and grabbed a mic.

Benjamin – "Flair, I don't see what the big deal is here. Your supposed opponent, Lashley – turned on the black community and speared their spokesperson, ME – in order to help your sorry ass. Fact is, you couldn't get the job done last night! Now, I COULD come down there and beat you to a pulp – but I decided against it and instead you can face my two buddies... now turn around!"

Flair looked around him with a quizzical look on his face – Charlie Haas and Kenny Dykstra came from the crowd to the ring area! While Flair got ready to face the two men, Benjamin quickly ran down the rope and rolled into the ring – Flair turned around into a T-Bone Suplex as the other two men rolled into the ring!

Benjamin, Haas and Dykstra proceeded to beat Flair down, repeatedly stomping on his fallen body – until Cryme Tyme raced to the ring and began fighting with the three men!!

JTG caught Kenny with a spinning elbow, knocking him out of the ring as Shad faced off against Haas and Benjamin. Benjamin decided against going toe to toe with the big man, and the two men rolled out of the ring and helped Kenny to his feet, before backing up the ramp. Flair was helped to his feet by the bandaged up Cryme Tyme, who looked a little beaten down from their ladder match only 24 hours ago. Flair then picked up his mic – "You three damn punks – you want to fight?? How about a six-man tag team match, right here, tonight!!"

The three men on the ramp turned around, before shaking their heads and leaving for the back – until a referee ran from the back and ordered them to the ring!!

JR – "I wonder who just made this match, King?? It wouldn't be our General Manager, would it??"

The three men reluctantly turned and made their way to the ring as RAW cut to a commercial break!

_Commercial Break_

RAW returned with Kenny beating JTG down in the ring as the other four men looked on from their corners. Kenny whipped JTG off the ropes and took him down in a spinning armdrag, before locking him in a reverse chin-lock. JTG fought to get out of it, but he was still weak from the ladder match at Cyber Sunday and was struggling.

Kenny suddenly had a brainwave and released the hold, then tagged in Charlie Haas. Kenny screamed at him to lock in the Haas Of Pain – Haas simply nodded and proceeded to lock it in – until Shad ran over and booted Haas straight in the face, the force of it sending him through the second rope to the floor!

The referee ordered Shad back to his corner, and as he was doing this, Flair snuck around the side and chop-blocked the recovering Haas on the floor outside – much to the pleasure of the crowd... until he was blindsided by.. Chris Masters!!! Johnny Nitro jumped the barricade after him, followed by Kevin Thorn – Smackdown's US Champion!

King – "What the hell are those SMACKDOWN Superstars doing on RAW??"

Thorn pulled JTG out of the ring and nailed him with the Crucifixion on the floor as the referee called for the bell – Johnny Nitro had ran around and nailed Shad in the back with a steel chair at the same time!!

Masters had Flair in the Masterlock as the other three men looked on with grins on their faces – until Nitro and Thorn pulled them from the apron, Thorn threw Kenny across the steel steps as Nitro cracked Benjamin across the head with the steel chair!! Masters then dropped the motionless Flair and proceeded to lock the Masterlock on Charlie Haas – Smackdown was invading RAW!!!

The all out assault on the six unsuspecting superstars ended quite quickly, however – as half of the RAW roster came tearing to the ring to aid their team-mates. Thorn, Masters and Nitro made a quick exit over the barricade and through the crowd – the way they came in – as the RAW locker room helped the men to their feet.

JR – "I think the first shots have been fired tonight in a war between Smackdown and RAW in anticipation of Survivor Series, King!!"

King – "Yeah, and Smackdown just beat down six of our top superstars!!"

_Commercial Break_

"_Behold the King... The King of Kings..."_

The sound of Triple H's music hit the arena, and The Game himself appeared on the stage, sledgehammer in hand. He proceeded to make his typical entrance to the ring, and climbed in before posing with the sledgehammer held high above his head. He then grabbed a mic – "Thank you, Thank you – you know it, I certainly know it, Big Show NOW knows it – but most importantly, Steve Austin knows it – Last night I proved that I am The Game, and I am THAT – DAMN – GOOD!!!"

Triple H dropped the mic and posed on the top rope, as the crowd booed loudly. He then picked up the mic again – "Now some people may say that last night was a... tainted victory somewhat. What I say is – the Big Show also proved something last night. No, no – hear me out! Big Show proved to the world last night – that what we had all known for years – was in fact true. He simply proved that he has no brain!!!"

The crowd jeered the smiling Triple H as he laughed at his previous comments.

Triple H – "I mean, come on! Despite countless warnings, despite Austin practically getting on his knees and begging him not to do it – he chokeslammed me through the announce table..."

The crowd erupted in cheers as Triple H mentioned what had happened to him last night. This took the large smile off his face for a brief second, before..

Triple H – "Oh you think that's great, huh?? Well here comes my question – where is your big fat hero now?? I'll tell you where – he's FIRED!!! And he has no-one to blame but himself!!"

JR – "Well I wouldn't exactly say no-one.."

Triple H – "But enough about the past. I am moving on, turning over a new leaf... well not exactly. I have one more issue to deal with before I sweep this whole thing under the rug – and that's where you come in Austin. Did you honestly think we were going to go our separate ways after last night's match?? No no no no – so here it comes – Stone Cold Steve Austin, I, Triple H, The Game, The King of Kings... I could go on – hereby challenge you to a match at Survivor Series – a Three Stages of Hell match, to be exact!!!"

The crowd erupted again – what a proposition for Survivor Series!

Triple H - "You have till the end of the show to accept, Austin – before I turn up the pressure a notch and do something that will make you wish you were never born!!!!!"

With that, Triple H dropped his mic and left the ring to the back.

In the arena, JR and The King were running down the remainder of RAW..

JR – "What a show we've had so far, King – and it can only get better!!"

King – "Yeah, I mean next up we've got a huge Intercontinental Title match between the current champion, Bobby Lashley, and Mr. Kennedy!"

JR – "But that's not all folks! Tonight, live here on RAW is the 'Randy Orton Title Celebration'! And several major announcements regarding Survivor Series from our General Manager – Stone Cold Steve Austin!!"

King – " I wonder if that's when we'll find out if he accepts Triple H's challenge, JR??"

Coming up next... Bobby Lashley VS Mr. Kennedy for the Intercontinental Title!!

_Commercial Break_

"_MRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR KENNEDY!!"_

The music of RAW's second cockiest superstar hit the arena as we got set for a hell of a match for the Intercontinental Title!

JR – "This match features two of the brightest young stars in the WWE, King!"

Kennedy came to the ring, and looked for his mic to come from the ceiling – but before he could speak...

Bobby Lashley's music hit and he burst through the curtain onto the stage, Intercontinental Title around his waist! A bemused Kennedy looked on as Lashley posed for his pyros... Kevin Thorn ran from backstage and nailed Lashley in the back of the head with his US Title!!!

Thorn continued to beat Lashley down on the ramp-way, screaming at him – "I'm the better champion in this business!" – as he stomped away at him. Suddenly, Cryme Tyme burst from the back and jumped Thorn before ramming him shoulder first into the steel steps as the crowd roared!

King – "Finally, that sick freak Thorn is about to get what he deserves!! Get him guys!!"

The two men rolled the injured Thorn into the ring, where Kennedy stomped on him a bit more as Cryme Tyme helped Lashley to his feet.

Lashley, clutching his head, rolled into the ring and stared at Kennedy, before Kennedy surprisingly backed up and left the squirming Thorn to Lashley! Cryme Tyme climbed into the ring as Lashley picked up Thorn and set him for the Dominator... before Monty Brown's music hit!!!

King – "What the hell?? Has this guy not meddled in RAW affairs enough since he came here??"

Brown came to the stage and began walking towards the ring as the four men beckoned him to get in. He had, however, a mic in his hand...

Brown – "Now before we do this guys, let me set the record straight – this is for Smackdown, not for Kevin Thorn – this is to prove we are the better brand!!"

As he said that, the RAW theme music hit and half of the locker room emptied and began advancing on Brown. Lashley dumped Thorn over the top rope where Brown helped him to his feet.

Brown – "More lambs to the slaughter, huh?? Well you're just all gonna have to learn that you cannot defeat the Alpha Male – and beware of the POUNCE!!"

Brown and Thorn immediately began brawling with Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch as the RAW superstars charged the two men. Brown quickly took care of Cade, clotheslining him into the crowd before throwing Murdoch into the steps, as Eugene and Jim Duggan pounced on Thorn, knocking him to the floor. Brown booted Duggan in the stomach before slamming his face off the steel steps as Thorn countered Eugene with a low blow and caught him with a chokebomb to the floor. Charlie Haas then nearly took his head off with a swift kick to the temple and Thorn collapsed on the floor – Brown nailed Haas with the Pounce before Benjamin jumped on his back as he was getting to his feet – Brown lifted him up and military-press slammed him on the steel ramp!!

King – "Monty Brown is single-handedly destroying RAW's roster!! Someone stop him!!"

Brown then caught Kenny as he charged him and delivered a huge powerslam onto the floor at ringside – Brown has taken out the reinforcements!!

Shad and JTG then left the ring and began brawling with Brown on the floor – until Masters and Nitro appeared from the crowd with steel chairs!! The two Cryme Tyme members however saw them this time and tackled them to the floor as Brown and Lashley locked eyes. Brown stepped into the ring – and was immediately jumped by Kennedy!

Brown fought off Kennedy with a quick clothesline and whipped him against the ropes, looking for the Pounce – Lashley charged Brown and the two men collided in the middle of the ring! Neither man moved an inch and a staredown began.

Thorn, by this time had recovered and pulled Kennedy from the ring and began brawling with him on the floor as Lashley and Brown began trading blows in the ring!!

Brown quickly gained the advantage with a thumb to the eyes and whipped Lashley off the ropes, again seeking the Pounce.. Lashley sidestepped the man's charge, holding onto him at the same time... Lashley pulls him round, boots him in the stomach and nails Monty Brown with the Dominator!!!!

Nitro, Masters and Thorn decide to bail at this moment and again exit quickly through the crowd as Lashley stares at the fallen Brown in the ring – RAW has won this round!!!

_Commercial Break_

Lillian Garcia was in the ring as RAW returned – " Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now the time that I introduce to you all.. the NEW WWE Champion – Randy Orton!!!"

As Orton made his way to the stage pyros exploded and confetti and balloons rained from the ceiling, covering the crowd – much to their dismay – as The Legend Killer posed on the walk way... surprisingly without the WWE Title! Orton sauntered down to the ring and grabbed a mic.

Orton – "I suppose you're all wondering why I'm not out here showing off MY Title, huh?? Well – that's simple. That hideous spinning belt design was made for a certain son of a bitch who is no longer on this show (cheers from the crowd) and therefore it is my duty – to return the WWE Title to the way it formerly was – now send it down!"

Orton looked up at the ceiling and posed as a glass case containing the WWE Title used before Cena changed it to a spinner design. The crowd cheered like crazy as Cena's legacy to the WWE Title had finally been removed.

Orton – "You like that, huh? Well take a good look at it – each and every one of you! Because this is the closest you will ever get to this belt – it's mine!! And no-one can take it away from me!"

"_You think you know me..."_

Smoke filled the stage area and Edge burst out onto the stage, mic in hand – with a sour look on his face.

JR – "What the hell is he doing out here??"

Edge – "Each and every one of us, Randy – does that include actual WWE stars, such as myself – the greatest of all time? I don't care about the fans, I don't care about friends... hell I don't even care too much about myself – all I care about is getting that belt – BACK!"

Orton looked a little stunned – "Woah Edge, take it easy there man – I was getting to that. You see Edge and I..."

Edge – "Shut your damn mouth Orton!!!! You promised me a title shot – and I want it tonight!"

Orton – "I made that promise before you tried to screw me over last night, you piece of trash!! You Speared me in the ring!!"

Edge – "Fine – if you won't give me a title shot, I'm going to have to come down there and BEAT it out of you!!"

Orton and Edge looked ready to beat the hell out of each other there and then as Edge stormed down the ramp – until...

"_Can You Dig it Sucka!!!"_

The music of Booker T exploded around the arena and Booker tore down to the ring, past Edge and into the ring – where he pounced on Orton and started beating him down. Edge picked up his mic again – "Oh no you don't Booker – that's MY title shot you're beating out of him!!!"

Edge rolled into the ring and proceeded to lay boots to Orton at the same time as Booker – suddenly the two men stopped and looked at each other before attacking each other!!!

The two men brawled around the ring as Orton rolled to a corner and recovered, clutching his WWE Title to his chest as he did so.

Booker got the upper hand on Edge, kicking him in the stomach and running off the ropes looking for his scissors kick – until Orton dropped him with an RKO out of nowhere!!! Orton turned around – and dropped Edge with one too!!! Orton then rolled out of the ring and posed on the ramp way as Edge and Booker lay prone in the ring!

_Commercial Break_

The sound of breaking glass filled the arena as RAW returned – Stone Cold Steve Austin was on his way to the ring!!

Lillian Garcia – "Please welcome RAW's General Manager – The Texas Rattlesnake, Stone Cold Steve Austin!!"

Austin stormed the ring and posed in all four corners, before grabbing a mic.

Austin – "God, I never get tired of that reaction – WHAT??"

The crowd erupted again, the loudest they had been all night!!

Austin – "Now I have a few reasons for bein out here tonight and takin up some of the rasslin' time – but before I get to those – did I see Smackdown Superstars runnin around here tonight on my show – or did ol' Stone Cold have a little too much to drink tonight? You wanna fight Smackdown? That's no problem at all!! So you bring your snot nosed punks of tag champs, you bring that gothic wannabe, hell, bring that overgrown sorry son of a bitch Monty Brown – and you all come to Survivor Series – RAW VS Smackdown – in a Survivor Series Elimination Match!!!"

The crowd went crazy again – RAW VS Smackdown at Survivor Series??

Austin – "Now the second little problem I wanna address is the WWE Title – and is current owner. Now it seems our Mr. Orton has gotten a little too big for his boots tonight – he's fightin friends, and enemies! But Orton, with ol' Stone Cold here – a promise is a promise – so you will be defendin that there Title at Survivor Series against Edge..."

JR – "Another match for Survivor Series? Austin is really getting the better of the other brands here tonight!!"

Austin – "Woah, woah, woah – I wasn't finished. RAW is the best damn brand in the WWE and at Survivor Series we're gonna prove it – so the WWE Title match – it's a Triple Threat match – Randy Orton, the defending champ – VS Edge... VS Booker T!!!"

What a match for the WWE Title!!

Austin – "And that brings me to you Hunter. You want to fight me – Stone Cold Steve Austin?? Now seein as I'm the General Manager of RAW and all, I shouldn't really be getting involved in wrestling matches – but for you, you piece of trash – Stone Cold is to make an exception. So it begs the question – what do you guys think?? If you think Stone Cold Steve Austin should accept Triple H's challenge for Survivor Series – give me a HELL YEAH!!"

Crowd – "HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!"

Austin – "Well that settles it – Triple H, I ACCEPT your challenge! You want Three Stages of Hell – you're gonna wish you never crossed Stone Cold Steve Austin!! I went ahead and chose the first match for ya, punk – a Hardcore Match!!!"

Austin dropped the mic and his music played – he celebrated with the fans as RAW went off the air for the night.

**Survivor Series Card**

**Three Stages of Hell Match: '**Stone Cold' Steve Austin VS 'The Game' Triple H

**Fall One: **Hardcore Match

**Fall Two???**

**Fall Three???**

**WWE Title - Triple Threat Match: **Randy Orton (C) VS Edge VS Booker T

**Team RAW VS Team Smackdown – Classic Survivor Series Elimination Match**

**Author's Note:**

I'm back!!! And hopefully 'badder than ever' as Eric Bischoff would say! But that's for you to decide – I'm sorry bout the long delay – my computer crashed and just got it back up in the last week but hopefully I can get more chapters out faster again now. For now, though – toodle-pip!


	32. The Cracks Begin to Form

_ECW on Sci Fi_

A recap of last week's show was shown – culminating in Tazz's shocking betrayal of ECW when he turned on Shane McMahon and locked the Tazzmission on him. The cameras then cut to Shane's office where he and Joey Styles seemed to be arguing.

Joey – "I won't do it Shane – I refuse to work with that treacherous bastard!!"

Shane – "Come on Joey – I need someone out there I can trust! Look, the board won't let me fire him – and if you won't do your job... I'll have to get someone to replace you – don't make me do it."

Joey – "Okay, okay – I guess your hands are tied... well I'll do it on one condition so.."

Shane – "Name it, and it's yours."

Joey – "I want separate announce tables!!! If I have to work with that scum, at least I won't have to sit beside him!!"

Shane nodded – "Granted. Don't worry Joey, that punk will gets what's coming to him – no-one messes with Shane McMahon and gets away with it!!"

With that, the opening video and music played and we were taken into the arena for another installment of ECW!!

The ECW theme music played again to start off the show, as Joey Styles came out to take his place at ringside to a tremendous ovation. He took a seat at the vacant announce table which was situated to the left of the stage area, on an elevated platform. Tazz sat silently at the traditional announce table behind the ring.

Joey – "Good evening ladies and gentlemen – and welcome to ECW on the Sci Fi Channel!! I'm Joey Styles here at ringside and what a night at Cyber Sunday! We.."

Tazz – "Yes, and I'm Tazz, the broadcast colleague – or did you forget that Styles when you were whining backstage to your boyfriend?"

Styles – "Yes and Tazz is here also – thankfully not beside me – but getting back to Cyber Sunday – the NWO added another member to their ranks in the World Heavyweight Champion John Cena – when he shockingly turned on his tag team partners, Indy Trice and Batista. It wasn't the only act of treachery of course in the past week.."

Tazz – "You got something to say Styles? Why don't you come down here and say it?"

Before Styles could reply, the music of Balls Mahoney hit and he made his way to the ring, trademark chair in hand.

Styles – "I believe that Balls here has absolutely no idea who his opponent is tonight – that could mean bad things..."

It certainly did mean bad things as the arena suddenly went black – _The Enemy _by _Godsmack _suddenly hit the arena – Deranged was about to appear!!

Styles – "This man destroyed Mick Foley – The Hardcore Legend – in under five minutes at Cyber Sunday – I can only hope Balls took out some life insurance!!"

Deranged appeared from the arena floor behind Tazz's announce table, before casting a death stare on the smaller man and stepping into the ring to face his opponent.

Balls wasted no time in swinging the chair at the head of the huge Deranged, just as the referee called for the bell – Deranged blocked the chair shot by catching the chair – and swinging it and Balls around, sending Balls flying through the second rope to the floor outside!!! Balls sat up in shock as Deranged stared a hole through the man – he picked up the chair and bent in half!

Styles – "I think Balls had better rethink his strategy tonight! This psychopath is going to destroy him otherwise!!"

Balls reluctantly rolled into the ring at a count of eight and immediately ducked a huge right hand from the massive Deranged. Balls quickly went for the kneecap of the larger man, and kicked him in the back of it – causing Deranged to drop to one knee. Balls then went to punch Deranged in the face – Deranged caught him by the neck and tossed him up and onto his shoulders in one swift movement!!!

Styles – "Oh no – no, no, no!!! Deranged is looking for his finishing maneuver – something I believe he calls the Final Flight!!!"

Deranged casually stepped up onto the top rope with the squirming Balls on his shoulders – and delivered the Final Flight!!!! Balls crashed to the canvas and lay still. Deranged sat up from his position on the canvas – and dragged Balls to his feet – and delivered three jackknife power-bombs in a row to Balls Mahoney!! The referee had seen enough – he called for the bell, signaling the end of the match!!

Justin Roberts – "Here is your winner by knockout – Deranged!!!"

Deranged ignored the referee's attempt to raise his arm and stepped clean over the top rope, walking back to where he had appeared from – all the time staring at Tazz. The arena lights went out and when they came back up, Deranged's head was seen disappearing into a hole in the arena floor.

_Commercial Break_

As ECW returned, the arena went black and white and the NWO theme music hit – Shawn Michaels, Finlay, Chris Benoit and their own personal referee appeared on the stage – but no John Cena.

Styles – "Hey Tazz, it's your buddies! Did you make sure to clean their boots for them this week?"

Tazz – "I'm warning you Styles – I'm this close to coming up their and snapping your neck!!"

The four men pranced and posed their way to the ring, Finlay brandishing his shilealagh as they entered the ring – Shawn grabbed a mic.

Shawn – "Now I know you're all wondering – where's John Cena?? Well guys, you won't have to wait much longer, cos here he is – the World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena!!!!"

Shawn gestured to the stage – but no-one came out.

Shawn – "Okay... that was a little embarrassing.. Come on John, I know you're not shy!!!"

Still nothing.

Shawn – "John, I'm starting to lose my temper – get your ass out here, now!!!"

"_Here comes the money – Here comes the money.."_

Shane McMahon made his way to the stage, to the delight of the crowd!!

Shane – "Now, now, Shawn... it's actually not John Cena's fault that he's not out here. You see, I met John on his way to the stage – and had security remove that piece of trash from my arena – this is ECW Shawn – and John Cena is still Smackdown property!"

Michaels looked enraged in the ring – "Shane, you're gonna go backstage like a good kid and bring John back!! Otherwise I'm gonna have to come up there myself and kick your teeth down your throat – again!!!!"

Shane simply smiled on the top of the ramp – "As much as I'd love you to come up here and try – I'm going to have to decline your offer. You'd be better off saving that pent-up aggression you have there for tonight's main event."

Shawn – "Listen here 'Shane-O-Mac', this is the NWO you're talking to – don't you forget that. ECW is done – we rule the roost here – and Smackdown is next!!!"

Shane – "Well I wouldn't be so hasty Shawn – tonight you're gonna put that ECW Title of yours on the line – in an ECW Rules Match, against Indy Trice!!!"

The crowd erupted – Indy Trice was getting his first title shot!!!

Shane – "Oh but that's not all – because I am banning your pals from ringside tonight – and if they interfere, you will VACATE that ECW Title!!!"

The four men looked absolutely livid in the ring.

Shawn – "You can't do that!! This is completely unfair!!"

Shane – "SHUT UP!! Look, there's another reason why I'm out here – and it concerns Survivor Series. You guys claim you 'rule the roost' here at ECW – well here's the chance to put that to the test – in a Survivor Series Elimination Match – with the control of ECW on the line!!"

The four men looked surprised at this announcement.

Shane – "You heard me. It will be Team NWO VS Team ECW... with Smackdown providing us with a little helping hand!!!! If the NWO win – I hand over complete control of ECW to them, however – if Team ECW/Smackdown win... the NWO disbands – and all its members are FIRED!!!"

Styles – "OH MY GOD!!!!!"

Finlay grabbed the mic of Shawn – "You know what Shane – don't you worry about that!! The NWO will prove to the world that they are unstoppable!!!"

Shane simply smiled and left the stage.

_Commercial Break_

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is for the Unified Tag Team Championships!! Introducing first, from Cameron North Carolina – the Hardy Boyz!!"

The arena erupted as the Hardyz made their way to the stage, in typical fashion – stopping to pose as the pyros exploded.

Styles – "What a match for ECW – the No Mercy rematch – pitting the current champs against the former!"

Tazz – "You're great at pointing out the obvious, Joey – is that what you're paid for nowadays?"

Styles – "You're great at turning your back on everything you stand for, Tazz – is that what YOU'RE paid for?"

Justin Roberts – "And now, introducing the Tag Team Champions – Masters, Nitro and Melina – MNM!!"

MNM's music hit and the three stars came to the stage, with paparazzi following them every step of the way. They cockily posed all the way to the ring, the new-look tag titles hanging from their waists. As the two men ogled Melina who was about to make her entrance to the ring – The Hardyz dived from the top rope onto the two men!!

Styles – "Yeah!! Now that's ECW!!"

Jeff and Matt pounded away at the champs as the referee came out of the ring to try and restore order – to no avail. Jeff pulled Johnny Nitro to his feet and whipped him into the barricade – before delivering a running dropkick to his mid-section! Nitro collapsed to the ground, clutching his ribs – as Jeff and Matt threw Masters into the ring – the referee quickly rang the bell to start the match!

Jeff took his place on the apron as Matt pounded away on Masters in the middle of the ring – forcing the referee to start a five count – Matt broke it at four and pulled Masters to his feet. Matt then tried to whip the stronger Masters against the ropes – it was reversed – Masters ran straight back into a spinning armdrag from Matt!! Matt then pulled Masters over to the corner and tagged in his brother, before the two men threw him into another corner – Matt went down on all fours and Jeff jumped up for Poetry In Motion!! The dazed Masters staggered around the ring as Jeff climbed to the top rope again – Masters turned around into a missile dropkick!! Jeff makes the cover – 1 – 2 – Nitro breaks up the count!!

Matt gets back in the ring and whips Nitro against the ropes – Nitro ducks under a clothesline and nails Matt with a neckbreaker – before Jeff catches Nitro with a jawbreaker! Nitro clutches his face in pain and rolls out of the ring as Masters climbs to his feet.

Masters grabs Jeff by the hair from behind and slams him to the mat, before stomping on him in the corner until the referee breaks it up. Masters then drags Jeff to his feet and whips him against the ropes – he powerslams Jeff nearly through the mat!!!!! Masters makes the cover – 1 – 2 – Jeff barely kicks out!

Styles – "How quickly a match can turn on its head is frightening!! The Hardyz had all the advantage and Jeff turns his back for a second – and Masters is on him like a rabid dog!"

Masters pulled Jeff to his feet again and nailed him with a few right hands – before throwing him into the corner and ascending him for ten punches – he makes it to six and Jeff slips out and drops Masters face first off the turnbuckle!!

Jeff crawls to his corner and tags Matt in – as Masters tags in Nitro, and the two men charge each other. Matt takes Nitro down with a clothesline, before kicking Masters off the apron. He turns around as Nitro climbs to his feet and nails him with a right hand – Nitro counters with an eye-rake and a quick tornado DDT!! He pins Matt – 1 – 2 – Matt kicks out!

Nitro pulls Matt to his feet and whips him against the ropes – Matt charges back looking for another clothesline – Nitro ducks and drop-toe holds Matt, with Matt landing neck-first on the bottom rope! Nitro quickly acts and nails a running dropkick to the back of Matt's head! Matt's eyes roll back in his head and he looks out of it!

Nitro tags Masters back in and Masters shouts – "Masterlock!!" He then makes the pose for it and stalks Matt – before locking in the hold!!!

Tazz – "He's got him now – this match is over!!!"

Matt suddenly comes alive in the hold and begins struggling for his life – Masters hands are coming apart!!! Masters however, manages to get the hold cinched in again before Matt can fully break it – Matt's face is bright red!!

Matt makes a desperate charge for his corner in a last attempt to break free – Hang on, Melina is distracting the ref as Matt makes the tag!!

Jeff Comes in and quickly breaks the Masterlock on Matt before he takes both of the champs down with jumping clotheslines – the referee turns around and orders Jeff out of the ring!!! Jeff is absolutely livid and continues to argue with the referee as Masters and Nitro nail Matt with the Snapshot!! Masters then covers as Melina grabs Jeff's leg – 1 – 2 – 3!!!! MNM retain!!

Jeff has Melina by her hair and is pulling her into the ring – before Nitro punches him in the back of the head and he drops her – Masters locks the Masterlock on Jeff as Nitro grabs a chair from ringside!!

Styles – "Ah come on – you won the damn match already!!"

Tazz – "They should learn not to touch a woman!"

Nitro is about to nail Matt between the eyes with a chair – when The Sandman appears from the crowd with his cane – Masters and Nitro bail with Melina as Sandman takes a swing at Nitro!!

Masters and Nitro taunt Sandman up the aisle as they head to the back – before they can get there Test and Tommy Dreamer jump them from behind and return them to the ring!!! The crowd goes insane!

Masters and Nitro beg for mercy on the canvas as Sandman stalks them – before caning the life out of the two men!!! Masters manages to roll out of the ring – and gets booted straight in the face by Test – knocking him out cold!!!

Matt picks up Nitro's discarded chair, and nails him right between the eyes with it – busting him wide open before nailing him with a Twist of Fate!

Masters is rolled back into the ring and finished off with a Swanton Bomb from Jeff before all five ECW stars celebrate in the middle of the ring!!

_Commercial Break_

When ECW came back, Justin Roberts was in the ring with a mic – it was time for the main event!!

Justin Roberts – "Ladies and Gentlemen it is now time for the main event!! The following contest is scheduled for one fall, will be contested under ECW Rules – and is for the ECW Heavyweight Championship!! The rules of the match tonight indicate any interference on behalf of the NWO will cause the champion to vacate the title. Introducing first, the challenger – Indy Trice!!!"

_Burn, Burn _by _The Lost Prophets _hit the arena, and Trice made his way to the ring with an enormous roar from the crowd. He entered in typical fashion, diving through the second rope as pyros exploded and posing for another huge cheer from the fans.

Tazz – "The fans are so fickle tonight – sheesh!! They'll cheer for anyone now!"

Styles – "They were cheering for you until you turned your back on them – Tazz."

Tazz remained silent, although his face was like thunder – Joey Styles was seriously getting to him.

Justin Roberts – "And introducing next – from San Antonio, Texas – he is the leader of the New World Order and ECW Champion – The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!!"

Michaels came to the stage to the NWO music and wearing his now trademark sunglasses. He strutted down the ramp, before stopping at the end for pyros as he did his trademark pose. He then handed the ring announcer his ECW Title (complete with the NWO initials sprayed across it) before climbing into the ring and posing again. As he did, Indy Trice came down from his seat on the turnbuckle and got straight in Michaels' face – Michaels did not back down, taking off his glasses and tossing them to the outside before mouthing off something inaudible to Trice. Just when it looked like Trice was about to swing for Michaels – the referee got in between them and ordered each man to his corner. Trice seemed to compose himself as he got to the corner, and was soon wearing his typical grin.

The referee was handed the title by the time-keeper, and he showed it to the fans, and then to both competitors – before handing it back and going to search both men. He found nothing on either man, and called for the bell to start the match!!

Trice and Michaels advanced on each other until they were nose to nose in the middle of the ring – talking trash to each other the whole time but still wearing similar cocky grins. They then locked up – Michaels slipped out and under Trice's arm and tripped him up by grabbing both legs – before slapping the back of his head a few times and getting to his feet!

Tazz – "Indy Trice is going to learn something tonight – Michaels may be a no good son of a bitch – but he can wrestle his ass off!"

Styles – "Pity you never decided to find out who was better between you guys, huh Tazz?"

Tazz – "I mean it Joey – one more wisecrack and I'm going to beat you senseless!"

Trice got up, looking a little embarrassed and a little angry. He shook his head and went to lock up with Michaels again – this time Trice stuck his leg behind Michaels and tripped him – Michaels landed flat on his ass in the middle of the ring – which brought a roar of laughter from the crowd.

Michaels jumped to his feet and looked angry himself – this time slapping Trice across the face and going for a knee to the gut – Trice countered into a double leg takedown and began raining blows down on Michaels head and body!! The fans roared in approvement!

Trice pulled Michaels to his feet and whipped him against the ropes – Michaels ducked under Trice's clothesline and rebounded a second time before nailing Trice with a flying forearm to the face! Michaels then nipped up and quickly went for Sweet Chin Music as Trice got to his feet – Trice countered with a Dragon-whip to the face!!! Michaels went down, and Trice made the cover – 1 – 2 – Michaels kicks out!

Trice then got to his feet and stomped on Michaels three times, before dragging him to the corner – Trice climbed to the second turnbuckle, and dropped his knee straight onto Michaels face!! Michaels rolled around on the canvas clutching his mouth and nose – he was bleeding badly from the mouth!!

Trice wasted no time in keeping the advantage on Michaels, pulling him up and whipping him against the ropes before leapfrogging him – Michaels saw the Bull's Rush coming however and sidestepped Trice's charge – before catching the bigger man with a tornado DDT!!! Michaels makes the cover – 1 – 2 – Trice kicks out!

Michaels climbs to his feet, still clutching his jaw, and exits the ring before looking under it – he pulls out a duffel bag and a chair, and throws them into the ring, followed by grabbing hold of a lead pipe!! Michaels then rolls back into the ring and nails the recovering Trice in the stomach with the lead pipe. Trice collapses back to the mat as Michaels walks over to the duffel bag and opens it – he pulls out a can of spray paint!!

Styles – "Oh no – Trice is about to get branded again!"

Tazz – "That would be what – the second time this week!"

Michaels shakes up the can before advancing on Trice – who is still gasping for air after the lead pipe shot – Michaels poses to the crowd before going to brand Trice – Trice turns around and kicks the spray can back into Michaels face – he blinds himself with it!!!!

Styles – "Come on Trice – this is it, seize your opportunity!!"

Trice gets to his feet, and looks at Michaels – who has been completely blinded by the spray-pain and is leaning on the ropes – Trice clotheslines him over the top rope, and Spears through the second rope!!

Styles – "Indy Trice has just hit the Bull's Rush on Michaels – it could be all over!!!"

Trice pulls himself to his feet, and throws Shawn back in the ring again – before searching for something under the ring himself!! He pulls out... A Table!!! Trice throws it into the ring and rolls back in himself, before whipping Michaels into the corner and nailing him with a Big Boot to the face!

Trice sits the dazed and blinded Michaels on the top turnbuckle, before turning around and setting the table up right behind him. Trice then ascends the turnbuckle and sets Michaels for the Decimator!

Styles – "No – he can't do this! That could break Shawn's neck!!"

Trice goes to hit the move – Michaels counters by holding onto the ropes!! Trice tries again – Michaels still won't budge!! Suddenly, Shawn hits a quick low blow on Trice, and pushes him backwards off the ropes – Trice goes crashing through the table to the mat!!! Michaels ascends the top rope – and hits his elbow drop on Trice!! He covers...

1 – 2 – Trice kicks out!!!!!!!!

Tazz – "No way – I don't believe it!!!!"

Michaels sits up, still half blind from the spray paint – a look of disbelief on his face. He gets to his feet and goes to a corner – tuning up the band for Sweet Chin Music!!

The crowd boo Michaels mercilessly as he stalks the slowly recovering Trice – Trice somehow manages to get up... Michaels charges with his foot – Trice catches it and throws Michaels onto his shoulders for a Death Valley Driver – onto a steel chair!!!!!!! Trice covers...

1 – 2 – Shawn kicks out at the very last second!!!

Trice sits up and is absolutely shocked – he drags Shawn up and throws him into the corner before making a throat cutting gesture – "That's It!!" Trice stumbles to the corner... Michaels nearly takes his head off with Sweet Chin Music!!! He covers...

1 – 2 – 3!!! Michaels retains!!!

Styles – "I don't believe it... Michaels somehow pulled it off! What a match though."

Tazz – "I knew it, Trice chokes when it gets to the big leagues – tonight just proves it!!"

Justin Roberts – "Here is your winner – and STILL ECW Champion, Shawn Michaels!!"

The NWO come running down to ringside with a towel in hand to celebrate with their leader. Finlay wipes the remaining paint from Michaels eyes before dragging the motionless Trice to his feet and setting him for the Celtic Cross – before Michaels shouts at him – "No – Finlay, he's had enough for tonight."

Finlay reluctantly drops him and together he and Benoit help Michaels up and to the back, with Michaels clutching his ECW Title as the show ends.


	33. A Shocking Twist

_Friday Night Smackdown!_

The show opened with a video showing John Cena's betrayal of Batista and Indy Trice at Cyber Sunday – followed by him desecrating the World Heavyweight Championship with the initials NWO. The cameras then cut to the arena, where pyros exploded and the crowd roared. A loud 'Cena Sucks' chant could be heard echoing around the arena.

Michael Cole – "Hello all, and welcome to Friday Night Smackdown – just five days removed from the shocking events of Cyber Sunday – when John Cena – Smackdown's Heavyweight Champion – shockingly turned on his partners in a match against the NWO – and joined forces with them in one swift movement! Your thoughts, JBL??"

JBL – "Well Cole, as I've said for a long time that John Cena is not to be trusted – and I for one hope Eric Bischoff strips him of his title right here tonight!"

Cole – "Well yes, that is one of the many rumours circling around the WWE at the moment – I wonder how long until we find out just what exactly our general manager has in store for the traitor of Smackdown?"

"_I'm back!!! And badder than ever..."_

It seems that no one is going to have to wait any longer – the General Manager of Smackdown – Eric Bischoff – was on his way to the ring, and he looked less than happy tonight. He climbed into the ring with a purpose, and grabbed the mic from the ring announcer.

Bischoff – "Cut the music! Alright, I'm going to get straight to it – John Cena!!! Get down to this ring right now!!!"

_My Time Is Now _hit the speakers instantly – and the crowd nearly drowned out the World Heavyweight Champion's music with their reaction of pure hatred. John Cena served no help in calming them down in any way as he came to the stage sporting an NWO shirt and the initials NWO emblazoned on the Title he carried. He stared out at the fans who were still booing like crazy – and he looked a little taken aback by the reaction. Cena made his way to the ring without posing, and climbed into the ring as the crowd continued to boo him – some even launching missiles at the now reviled Champ.

Bischoff – "Cena, before I deal with you – I want my security out here now!! I'm not taking any chances with you this week!"

About twenty security guards immediately appeared from the backstage area and came down and into the ring, before surrounding Bischoff.

Bischoff – "Now – John.. I'd love to hear your side of the story – The story in which you took the fans support for you and threw it back in their faces, the story in which you betrayed your own brand for a bunch of no good, self-serving bastards who call themselves the NWO – why John, why??"

Cena stared at Bischoff through the security, as the crowd began to chant – "You Sold Out!!! You Sold Out!!" Cena was handed a mic and began to speak.

Cena – "You wanna hear my side of the story? Truth is - Bitch-off, there IS no my side. These fans, the ones who 'support' me? Half of the bastards have hated me for months – for no damn reason other than I'm not a 'traditional' champion? The only support I've had in the last few months are from teeny-bopping, acne-ridden, puke-infested kids who don't know the first thing about the business! So is it really that much of a shock? Hell, most of you guys were looking for a reason to hate me – well now you all have it!!! And you know what I say to my fans?? F – U!!!"

The crowd erupted, and several older fans tried to jump the barrier and get to the ring – before they were removed by ringside security.

Crowd – "Asshole, Asshole, Asshole!!!"

Cena – "You wanna know why I joined the NWO? If you want to blame someone for this – blame the draft! I got drafted to this two-bit piece of crap brand, I work my ass off for you at No Mercy – and still I get booed?? Screw you – with the NWO behind me, I can become the greatest champion that the WWE has ever seen!!! This is only the beginning Bischoff – The NWO has proven to everyone that ECW is DEAD – and now Smackdown is next... I just wanna be on the right side when that happens!"

A loud 'ECW' chant was started up – which seemed to infuriate Cena.

Bischoff – "That's it? That's why you betrayed Smackdown? John Cena – world-class crybaby!! I never thought I'd see the day!"

Cena – "Now you watch your mouth Bischoff – I'll come through those guards and.."

Bischoff – "And what, Cena? If you touch me – I'll fire you on the spot! Now I should do it now – but the Board have decided you're 'too valuable an asset' to just release, so other than that – you're my play toy!"

The crowd roared in approval – "Get the Fuck Out!!! Get the Fuck Out!!"

Bischoff – "No, I can't fire him – so I'll torture him instead! Cena, you can kiss that Title of yours goodbye tonight – you will be defending it in the first ever 'Smackdown Gauntlet!!' In this match you will face ten Smackdown Superstars whom I have hand-picked to take you out – All ten men get a one-time shot at that World Heavyweight Championship, right here – tonight!!!!!!"

Cole – "Oh my God!! Cena has absolutely no chance of survival!"

JBL – "That's what I like to hear – I wonder if Bischoff has chosen me for this honour?"

Bischoff – "And Cena, tonight is only the beginning – whether you survive tonight or not!"

Bischoff's music played and he and his security force left a stunned Cena in the ring. Cena shook his head and began to leave for the back – before Batista's music played!!!

The Animal charged the ring to get a piece of the man who knocked him out cold on Sunday – and the two men traded blows in the middle of the ring!! Batista unloaded on Cena with punch after punch, finally clotheslining him over the top rope where Cena fell out onto the floor! Cena got up and took off running as Batista left the ring to continue the fight – Batista followed in pursuit!

_Commercial Break_

The cameras cut to the backstage area as Smackdown returned – with Cena being pursued by Batista through the arena! The two men ended up in the parking lot, with Cena backing down the ramp towards the outside of the arena.

Cena – "Hey come on Dave, be reasonable! We can talk about this!"

Batista shook his head and continued to advance on Cena – until a car pulled up between the two men, nearly knocking Batista down! Cena jumped into the car and it sped off at high speed, leaving an enraged Batista alone in the parking lot.

JBL – "That son of a bitch Cena deserves everything he's got coming to him – there is no way in hell he will still be champ after tonight's gauntlet!!"

Tony Chimel – "The following contest is the Fatal-Four Way Match, and it is for the United States Championship!!"

The music of the 'Pirate' Paul Burchill hit, and he swung to the stage from his platform in typical fashion – he had a focused look on his face. He made his way to the ring and warmed up on the ropes as he awaited his opponents.

Kevin Thorn's music hit next – and the vampire made his way to the ring to a chorus of boos from the crowd. The US Champion was gathering more hatred every week from the Smackdown fans. Thorn and Burchill immediately started brawling in the middle of the ring... as CM Punk's music hit!!

Punk charged the ring to a huge reaction and pounced on Thorn, raining blows down on the champ as Burchill looked on. Punk dragged Thorn to his feet and threw him against the ropes, before taking him out of the ring with a spinning hurricanrana – Burchill quickly decked Punk with a hard clothesline – before...

"_I'm the Boogeyman – and I'm coming to get ya!"_

The Boogeyman danced out on the stage as Burchill looked up in horror. Boogeyman continued to writhe down to the ring, and Thorn backed around to the far side of the ring as Boogeyman climbed into the ring.

Burchill threw a couple of right hands at the Boogeyman – which had absolutely no affect! Boogeyman grabbed Burchill by the throat and quickly nailed him with a chokebomb. He covers – 1 – 2 – Punk breaks up the count with a dropkick to Boogeyman's face!!

Boogeyman climbs to his feet as Punk rebounds off the ropes, catching Boogeyman with a high knee to the face, staggering the bigger man. Thorn rolls into the ring behind Boogeyman at that moment – and clubbed him in the back with a double-axe handle, dropping him to his knees.

Punk then nailed Thorn with a roundhouse kick, which sent Thorn through the second rope and to the floor for the second time. Punk then whipped Boogeyman to the corner – which was reversed – Boogeyman grabbed Punk and nailed a side-walk slam!!!

Boogeyman then pulled the recovering Burchill to his feet and set him for the Boogeyslam – until Thorn rolled back in and hit a chop-block to Boogeyman's knee! Boogeyman dropped Burchill and clutched his knee, as Thorn continued to stomp on it, sending Boogeyman to the canvas. Thorn then grabbed Boogeyman's leg and slammed his knee into the canvas four times, before kicking him out of the ring to the floor.

Thorn then whipped Burchill into the corner and booted him in the face, before dragging him out and nailing him with the Dark Kiss. He covers – 1 – 2 – Punk breaks up the count!

Punk and Thorn begin brawling in the middle of the ring, before Punk leaps up and nails a Devil Lock DDT on the US Champ! Punk then pulls Thorn to the corner and to the top rope, looking for the Pepsi Plunge – Boogeyman rolls back into the ring and slams Punk straight back to the canvas – before grabbing Thorn and nailing the Boogeyslam!!! 1 – 2 – Burchill breaks up the count!!

Burchill staggers to his feet as Boogeyman stalks toward him – Burchill rakes Boogeyman's eyes and hits the C-4!!! 1 – 2 – Boogeyman kicks out!!!

Burchill sits up, shocked – as Punk is back to his feet behind him – Punk quickly nails a Punk-Handle Driver – and locks in the Anaconda Vice!!! Burchill is stranded in the centre of the ring – he taps!!!

Tony Chimel – "Here is your winner – and the NEW United States Champion... CM Punk!!!"

The crowd goes crazy for the new champ, as he is handed the US Title belt and celebrates on the stage and leves. An irate Kevin Thorn sits up – until he is attacked by Kenny Dykstra and Mr. Kennedy from behind!!!

Cole – "What the hell – those are RAW Superstars JBL!!"

Kennedy and Dykstra begin to beat the hell out of Kevin Thorn on the floor, Burchill jumps from the ring to help but is quickly taken down with a big boot from Shad Gaspard of Cryme Tyme!

The three men continue the beat-down on Burchill and Thorn, as Boogeyman looks on quizzically from the ring – Monty Brown charges from the back and quickly takes out Kenny with The Pounce!!!

Brown is however outnumbered and beaten down by both Shad and Kennedy, with the two men throwing Brown shoulder first into the steel steps – As Boogeyman exits the ring!

Both Shad and Kennedy drag Kenny to his feet and the three men leave for the backstage area as Boogeyman stalks toward them – before stopping and pointing up – the three RAW stars are showered in worms from above!!!! The crowd cheers as the men crawl around in the worms, tripping over each other and eventually making their way backstage. Boogeyman crawls up the ramp and proceeds to eat worms as Smackdown heads for a commercial break!

_Commercial Break_

Umaga's music hits the arena as Smackdown returns – and he and Estrada make their way to the ring!

JBL – "I can't remember the last time Umaga was here, Cole – where the hell has he been?"

Cole – "Hopefully at anger management classes..."

Estrada grabbed a mic – "Exscuche me, Everybody listen, ha-ha, to me. My name is Armando – Alejandro – ESTRRRRRRRRRRADA – and tonight, I bring to you... a challenge – from the Samoan Bulldozer... UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMAGA!!!"

Cole – "A challenge... what?"

Estrada – "Yes, you see Umaga and I were just watching Cyber Sunday – and we could not help but notice a certain individual who stood out from the crowd – finally, a fitting challenge to my monster... roll the footage."

On the TitanTron, footage played of Deranged destroying Mankind with the Final Flight down the stairway at Cyber Sunday.

Estrada – "This man is exactly what we've been looking for – Umaga's perfect opponent! So at Cyber Sunday... I make the challenge to you, Deranged – to face Umaga in a straight up wrestling match!"

JBL – "So let me get this straight... Umaga is challenging Deranged to a match? Now that's something I wanna see!"

Estrada – "And to make sure you accept this offer – we'll see you next Tuesday!"

With that, Estrada dropped his mic and the two men left the ring.

Tony Chimel – "The following contest is the No Mercy rematch – and will be contested under Extreme Rules!"

_Burn, Burn_ hit the arena and Indy Trice appeared to a tremendous reaction – his current performances were obviously really appealing to the fans!

Cole – "I've just been informed by our General Manager, Eric Bischoff – that should Trice win this match, he will be transferred from ECW to Smackdown – effective immediately!"

JBL – "He'd better not choke like he has in every big match he's had so far then huh?"

Trice made his way to the ring in typical fashion, flipping through the second rope and landing on his feet as pyros exploded around him. He then jumped to the top rope and posed in an Orton-esque fashion before jumping down and turning to look straight at the entrance ramp as he awaited Batista.

Batista's music hit and he exploded out onto the stage to a tremendous reaction, and made his typical entrance, and stormed the ring with an angry look on his face.

Cole – "This is a man I would not like to fight tonight, JBL – I believe all Batista's aggression towards John Cena is about to be focused on Indy Trice!"

JBL – "For once I have to agree Cole – I would NOT want to be Indy Trice tonight!"

Trice and Batista got in each other's faces straight away, and the referee rang the bell to start the match!

Batista immediately nailed Trice with right hands, knocking him back against the turnbuckle, and stunning the younger superstar with his onslaught. Batista continued his offence, throwing Trice back into the corner as he attempted to escape, and ramming his shoulder into his mid-section three times, before crashing into him with a running clothesline. Batista then dragged the winded Trice to his feet and whipped him against the ropes, before nailing a huge side-walk slam!!!

JBL – "What did I say, Cole?? Trice is a choker on the big stage!"

Cole – "Come on now, JBL... this is the Animal he's facing – and the man is just coming off a huge match for the ECW Title with Shawn Michaels!"

Batista exited the ring and pulled out trash cans and stop signs from under the ring, before throwing them into it. He finally pulled out a table and set it up outside, before rolling back in and grabbing a trash can lid! He swung it at Trice, who barely avoided contact before rolling out of the ring for a breather. The fans booed this action from the clearly shaken Trice.

Batista shook his head, and jumped from the ring with the trash can lid and charged Trice again – Trice this time avoided contact and used Batista's momentum to throw him into the ring post!

Trice followed up with a low dropkick to Batista's knee, and grabbed the lid from the ground before bringing it down on Batista's head twice!!! Trice then grabbed a chair from ringside and brought it down across The Animal's back four times before throwing him back into the ring.

Trice rolled back in himself and picked up Batista – and nailed an Impaler onto a Stop sign!! He makes the cover – 1 – 2 – Batista kicks out! Trice shakes his head and pulls Batista's to his feet before whipping him against the ropes, leapfrogging him... Batista counters the Bull's Rush with a huge spinebuster on the trash can!!! Batista climbs to his feet – Thumbs Up – Thumbs Down!! He sets Trice for the Batista Bomb... Trice counters with a hurricanrana which sends Batista over the top rope, and crashing through the table he had set up himself!!! Trice collapses to the mat, clutching his back in agony as Batista lies motionless on the floor!!!

Trice slowly climbs to his feet using the ropes, with Batista still not moving on the floor. He exits the ring and rolls Batista back into the ring, and considers going for the cover – before shaking his head and setting Batista up on the top rope... Trice nails the Decimator on Batista!!!

1 – 2 – 3!! Indy Trice has defeated Batista!

JBL – "Well I'll be damned, Cole... Indy Trice has just joined the Smackdown roster – as the number one contender to the World Heavyweight Title!"

Trice climbs to his feet and celebrates with a cheer from the crowd.

_Commercial Break_

Smackdown returned with a replay of Indy Trice's huge win over Batista to become number one contender for John Cena's World Heavyweight Championship – after which Trice pulled Batista to his feet and the two men shook hands.

Cole – "A shocking day for switches across the brands today, JBL – Indy Trice confirmed his switch to Smackdown – however Chavo Guerrero and Paul Burchill were traded to ECW in return!"

JBL – "Yeah, and Van Dam requested a move back to his old hunting grounds just moments ago... which Bischoff surprisingly ratified!"

Cole – "As a result, tonight will be all three superstars' last appearance o the Smackdown brand.. but coming up next – the 'Smackdown Gauntlet', in which the turncoat champion will defend his title against ten men!"

Tony Chimel – "The following contest is the Smackdown Gauntlet!!! And it is for the World Heavyweight Championship! The rules of the contest are simple – The World Heavyweight Champion and the first of ten men will start off the match. After two minutes, a second superstar will enter and every ninety seconds after that, the other superstars will enter. The champion must pin five of the ten superstars in order to retain his title - and if the champion himself is pinned, the title will be declared VACANT and an over the top rope Battle Royale will be held to crown the new champion."

_My Time Is Now _played around the arena, and the fans erupted in anger as the newest NWO member and World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena, sauntered out to the stage with a focused look on his face. He completely ignored the hatred of the crowd and came straight to the ring with the title in his hand. He handed the title to the referee and looked at it for what seemed like an age.

Cole – "This could be the last time that John Cena gets next or near that Championship, JBL – the odds are firmly against him retaining tonight!"

JBL – "And that's the way it should be!! He turned his back on his fans and joined the poisonous NWO to further his own gains! There's no chance in hell that he's retaining tonight – it's just a case of who is our new champ?"

John Cena stared at the stage, ignoring the occasional beverage holder which flew in his direction, awaiting his first opponent.

The music of MNM, the Undisputed Tag Team Champions hit, and Chris Masters, accompanied by Melina, made his way to the ring. They posed for their paparazzi and sauntered to the ring. Masters rolled into the ring... and was immediately attacked by Cena, who stomped away on Masters back before dropping an elbow on his head. Cena then dragged Masters up and whipped him against the ropes – Masters reversed it – Cena came off the ropes and pounced on Masters with a Lou Thesz Press with punches! Cena climbed to his feet and pulled Masters up with him... before quickly nailing an F-U!!! 1 – 2 – 3!!! Cena defeats Masters!!

JBL – "I don't believe it – he's a Tag Team Champion – what the hell?"

Brian Kendrick raced to the ring next and jumped Cena from behind, nailing him with forearms to the face. He then tried to whip Cena against the ropes – Cena countered with a spin-out powerbomb!

Cena climbs to his feet again and taunts the crowd – "_You Can't See Me!!" _He nails a Five-Knuckle Shuffle to Kendrick – and locks in the STF-U!!! Kendrick taps out as the buzzer goes again... and Paul London charges the ring!!

London quickly dropkicks Cena in the face, sending Cena to the floor through the bottom rope. As he recovers, London jumps to the top rope and launches himself at Cena – who catches him and F-Us him onto the floor!!!! The crowd scream in anger, as Cena is just demolishing the men before him tonight!!

Cena rolls London into the ring and covers him for the three-count, as MNM's music hits again, and Nitro races to the ring to face off with John Cena – who quickly nails several rights and lefts to Nitro – before Chris Masters comes from behind and locks in the Masterlock!!!!!

The referee calls for the bell to disqualify Nitro – however, Bischoff appears on the screen – "Woah, Woah!!!!! Referee, I am reversing your decision – this is a gauntlet match!!! The eliminated men are still involved!"

The referee shakes his head and allows the match to continue, with Cena still trapped in the Masterlock and Nitro nailing blow after blow down upon him. The buzzer suddenly sounds and Gregory Helms makes his way to the ring!!

Masters releases Cena and Nitro picks him up – the two men nail the Snapshot on John Cena!!!

JBL – "It's all over, we're gonna have a new World Champion!!"

Nitro covers as Masters poses...

1 – 2 – Cena kicks out!!!

Nitro sits up in shock as Masters screams at the referee. At this time, Helms enters the ring and asks Nitro to hold Cena up... Helms nails Cena with the Shining Wizard!!!!

Helms covers – 1 – 2 – Cena kicks out again!!!

This time Helms sits up in shock as the buzzer sounds again – William Regal makes his way to the ring – before being jumped by the entire NWO!!!

Cole – "No – they are here!!!"

Benoit and Finlay beat the hell out of Regal, before Michaels superkicks him off the stage, where he crashes into the sound equipment and lies still. The three men then charge the ring, and Nitro and Masters take off running through the crowd, leaving Helms alone with the four men!!

JBL – "Dammit ref, call for the bell!!"

Cole – "But JBL, if he does that Cena keeps the title – it can't change hands on a disqualification!"

Helms tries to flee the ring, but is grabbed by Finlay – who nails him with the Celtic Cross!!! Benoit then locks in the crossface on the screaming Helms – as the buzzer sounds again!

Chavo Guerrero comes to the end of the ramp-way – before deciding against getting into the ring with the NWO. He turns on his heel and leaves, to a chorus of boos from the crowd.

Kendrick and London enter the ring behind the four men and jump them – they are quickly thrown off and Finlay nails Kendrick with a Celtic Cross, as Michaels kicks London over the top rope with Sweet Chin Music! The buzzer sounds again and Dave Taylor makes his way to the ring, steel chair in hand. He charges the NWO and is promptly beaten down again as Cena pulls himself up using the ropes – F-U to Dave Taylor!! 1 – 2 – 3!!!

Benoit still has the Crossface locked in on the now motionless Helms. Cena taps him on the shoulder, and Benoit reluctantly releases the hold. Cena then locks on the STF-U and the referee immediately calls for the bell for Cena's fourth victory!!

The buzzer suddenly sounds and Jimmy Wang Yang is next out! The young man charges the ring, and is promptly superkicked in the face by Shawn Michaels, before being subjected to an F-U by Cena, who covers...

1 – 2 – Cena pulls his shoulder up!

Shawn hands the smirking Cena a mic.

Cena – "Screw that! Who's number ten on your list of punks, Bitch-off??"

The buzzer sounds and the music of Rob Van Dam hits!!!! The crowd go insane as Van Dam makes his way to the ring – at the same time Indy Trice, Batista and CM Punk appear from the crowd and pull the NWO out of the ring, leaving Cena alone!!

Batista beats down Finlay, as Trice and Michaels exchange blows and CM Punk and Benoit fight in the crowd!

Van Dam rolls into the ring and gets in Cena's face. The two men begin talking trash as Batista hits the Batista Bomb on Finlay on the floor!! The Animal then rolls into the ring and attacks Cena as Van Dam ascends the top rope!

Batista continues to beat the champ around the ring, before whipping him against the ropes and nailing a huge spinebuster! Thumps Up – Thumbs Down!!! Batista nails the Batista Bomb on Cena as the other NWO members are beaten down by Trice and Punk!

Van Dam is on the top rope... Rob – Van – Dam!!! Van Dam leaps from the top rope... and nails Batista with a huge kick, sending him over the top rope to the floor!!

JBL – "What the..."

Van Dam then drags Cena on top of the still motionless Wang Yang, and the referee is forced to count

1 – 2 – 3!!! Cena wins!!!

Van Dam then low blows Trice, and Michaels nails him with Sweet Chin Music, before Finlay cracks Punk in the back with a steel chair! The five men then retreat to the top of the ramp and pose together as Smackdown goes off the air!!


	34. Edge Outsmarts Them All

_**Monday Night RAW**_

RAW opened with its usual explosiveness and we were taken straight to ringside, where JR and Jerry 'The King' Lawler were seated.

JR – "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Monday Night RAW! I'm Jim Ross, alongside Jerry 'The King' Lawler, and what a night we have in store for you! Some members of the RAW team to face Smackdown at the Survivor Series will be decided tonight!"

King – "Yeah and that's not all, tonight we witness the contract signing for the Three Stages of Hell match between Triple H, and our General Manager – Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

JR – "Yes, and our main event tonight is the tag team match where Edge and Booker T – opponents at Survivor Series – will team up to face the WWE Champion Randy Orton – and his partner Kenny Dykstra!!"

Cryme Tyme's theme hit the arena next – and the two men appeared to a tremendous ovation.

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is a Survivor Series Qualifying Match! Introducing first, weighing in at a combined weight of 530lbs, Cryme Tyme!!"

The two men posed and sauntered down to the ring in typical fashion, shaking hands with JR and The King, before climbing into the ring.

The music of Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas – The World's Greatest Tag Team – hit next and the two men came to the stage to a loud chorus of boos. They flipped off the crowd and headed straight for the ring, where the referee rang the bell to start the match!!

JTG and Haas started the match, locking up in the centre of the ring. Haas quickly gained the advantage over JTG with superior wrestling skills, taking him down to the mat with a quick armdrag and locking in an armbar. JTG grabbed the ropes, forcing Haas to break the hold. Haas then stomped on the back of JTG's neck quickly, before pulling him up and whipping him against the ropes. JTG came back and nailed Haas with a spinning elbow, before making the tag to Shad!

Shad came in and hit Haas with a hard clothesline, before dropping an elbow on his sternum. He then dragged Haas up and whipped him against the ropes – Haas ducks a big boot and tags in Benjamin!

Benjamin quickly goes for a hard kick to the side of Shad's head, but Shad catches his foot – Benjamin nails him with a Dragon Whip! Shad staggers to one knee as Benjamin bounces off the ropes – and smashes into Shad with a crushing high knee to the temple!!

Shad collapses to the mat, as Benjamin goes to work on him, stomping away at his head and back, before pulling the dazed man to his feet and tagging in Haas. Haas then holds the bigger man up by his feet as his hands are on the top rope – Benjamin comes off the ropes with a leapfrog onto his body!!!

JR – "It seems that the World's Greatest Tag Team are giving Cryme Tyme a serious lesson in wrestling here tonight!"

Shad is laid out on the canvas, clutching his back in agony as Haas drags him to the centre of the ring for the Haas of Pain... Shad counters it with a beautiful uppercut from the mat!

Shad drags himself up using the ropes as Haas stumbles back, stunned from the hard shot. Shad climbs to his feet as Haas charges him – Shad cracks him with a huge boot to the face – before he tags in JTG!!!

JTG comes in quickly, hitting Benjamin with a shoulder block and nailing Haas with a leg drop on the back of his head. Shad gets back in and tosses Benjamin through the second rope, where he crashes into the barrier. JTG and Shad then nail Haas with the G-9 – JTG makes the cover – 1 – 2 – 3!!!

Cryme Tyme are on the RAW Survivor Series Team!!

The two men celebrate in the ring and leave as a frustrated Benjamin rolls in and helps Haas up... before nailing him with the T-Bone Suplex!! An irate Benjamin then slaps the downed Haas across the face before leaving the ring to a chorus of boos.

_Commercial Break_

_HOOOOOOOO!!!_

The familiar sound of Hacksaw Jim Duggan's theme music hit the arena as the legend came out, 2x4 in hand and made his way to the ring, ready for one on one action.

BOOM!!!!

The arena turns red for a few seconds as the Big Red Monster, Kane, appears on the ramp way – he had not been seen since Cyber Sunday! The angry psychopath made his way to the ring and set off his pyros as a worried Duggan looked on.

The referee rang the bell to start the match, and Kane immediately nailed Duggan with a boot to the face! Kane then ascended the top turnbuckle, and crashed into Duggan with his trademark clothesline before setting him up for the chokeslam... He hits it!

Kane covers... 1 – 2 – 3!!! It's over just like that!

Kane however, is not finished and chokeslams the helpless Jim Duggan a further three times, before security come out to try and help the man. This ends badly as Kane decimates the security force with right hands, chokeslams and tombstones...

DONG!!!!

The arena goes black, and when the lights go up – Taker is standing behind Kane!!! Kane suddenly bails as Taker's voice is heard from the speakers

Taker – "Your end is soon Kane – at Survivor Series – in a First Blood Match!!"

The lights go off again and when they return – Taker is gone again.

Coming up next, the official contract signing between Triple H and Steve Austin!!!

_Commercial Break_

"_Behold the King... The King of Kings..."_

Triple H's music blared as RAW returned, and The Game made his way to the ring in a suit. The ring was decked out with a carpet and a table with two chairs either side of it – and the contract in the middle. Triple H made his traditional entrance, complete with his water bottle, which he proceeded to spray in the air as the fans booed him loudly. He entered the ring and grabbed a mic.

Triple H – "Alright, I'm not gonna get started on any speeches tonight – Austin!! Get your bald headed ass out here now and sign this damn contract!"

The sound of glass breaking filled the arena, and the audience exploded. Austin duly answered and stormed the ring in typical fashion, before posing in all four corners as Triple H stared a hole in his opponent all the time.

Austin came down from the turnbuckle and got straight in Triple H's face – the two men went nose to nose before Austin was handed a mic.

Austin – "You can't even begin to understand how much I wanna kick your teeth down your throat right here, right now!!!! But it seems I can't do that. Ya see, the Board decided to put a little stipulation in this here contract – saying we can't lay one finger on each other until Survivor Series!"

The crowd booed this announcement.

Triple H – "You know what Austin – I couldn't care less what you want to do. Survivor Series is all I need to end your career! Now sign the damn contract!"

Austin and Triple H backed up from each other, and looked to the contract sitting on the table – and then back at each other.

Austin – "We can't do this without an advisor here beside us!! Jerry Lawler – get your ass up here!"

King looked shocked at his name being mentioned – however he duly acknowledged Austin and made his way into the ring, mic in hand. He then picked up the contract as Triple H and Austin sat opposite each other – staring straight into each other's eyes.

King – "Well – seeing as I got called to do this, I'd better do it right. This contract, once signed – will officially set the match for Survivor Series between you Steve, and you – Hunter. This match will be a Three Stages of Hell Match... with the first fall being a Hardcore Match – and the other two falls to be announced. It also states.."

Triple H – "I'll take it from here King – It also says... yadda yadda yadda, we can't physically touch each other until the match... under some penalty – probably firing – blah blah blah... have I covered it?"

King – "Well, pretty much.. but it also says.."

Triple H – "Now here's the fun part. I went to the board myself you see – and I had them add a little surprise of my own. If you lose Austin – you are fired!!!"

Crowd – "You suck, you suck, you suck!!"

Austin merely shrugs – "Just sign the damn contract – you mealy-mouth bastard!"

Triple H pulls the contract from King's grasp – before grabbing a pen from the table and signing it. He then throws the contract into Austin's face.

Triple H – "Now it's your turn – have you got the guts?"

Austin proceeds to sign the contract, before standing up and flipping the table over. He and Triple H get nose to nose again.

Austin – "I'll see you at Survivor Series – you son of a bitch!"

Triple H – "It'll be my pleasure – you just signed your own death warrant!!!"

Austin steps back from Triple H and turns to leave – before turning around again and flipping him off with both hands!! The crowd erupts for this action – as Austin's music plays and he exits the ring and starts up the ramp, leaving a smiling Triple H in the ring.

Triple H – "Oh, Austin – there's one thing I forgot. When you lose the match in two weeks – in two straight falls – it's going to be because you tapped out!!! In case you haven't got it – the second fall is a Submission Match!!!"

Austin stops walking and turns around – before flipping off Triple H again to the delight of the crowd!!

Triple H – "But that's not all – allow me to introduce to you all the man who in three weeks shall replace Austin as RAW's General Manager – Jonathan Coachman!!!"

Boos resound around the arena as the Coach's music plays and he makes his way to the ring, passing Austin on the way. Austin chooses to ignore him and continues walking to the top of the ramp, as Coach joins Triple H in the ring.

Austin – "That's who's gonna replace me?? That piece of trash? Well I hope you're ready for next week guys – cos I think Hunter and I could do with some warm up matches!!! So next week – it will be Triple H... VS Viscera!!!"

JR – "WHAT?? Triple H will take on the 500lb Love Machine next week!"

Austin – "And I think a fitting return to the ring for myself should be... against the man who wants my job – Coach!!!!"

The crowd erupts again as Coach looks terrified in the ring. Austin's music plays again and he leaves to a cheer from the fans – as Triple H and Coach are left speechless in the ring!

_Commercial Break_

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is a Survivor Series Qualification Match!"

"_It wasn't my fault!"_

The music of Snitsky hit the arena and the weird superstar made his way to the ring.

This was quickly followed by the music of Bobby Lashley – the Intercontinental Champion!! He made his way to the stage before setting off his pyros as the crowd cheered him on. He then came to the ring and jumped up on the apron to yet more pyros, before climbing in. The referee then rang the bell to start the match!

Snitsky and Lashley locked up in the centre of the ring – with the powerhouse Lashley getting the upper hand, forcing Snitsky back into the corner. The referee then called for a break, and as Lashley let Snitsky go, he was nailed with a huge boot to the face out of nowhere!!! Lashley staggered backwards, and Snitsky charged him, nailing him with a hard clothesline which took both men to the mat. Snitsky climbed to his feet as Lashley picked himself up using the ropes – Snitsky rebounded off the ropes looking for another boot – Lashley ducked under and picked Snitsky up, before nailing a running powerslam!!! Lashley covers... 1 – 2 – 3!!!! Lashley advances!

As Lashley was climbing to his feet however, Monty Brown jumped the guard rail and slid into the ring behind him... before crashing into Lashley with the Pounce!! Brown posed over the fallen Lashley before making a quick exit as Cryme Tyme charged the ring!

Coming up next – the main event, with Randy Orton teaming with Kenny Dykstra to face his opponents at Survivor Series – Edge and Booker T!

_Commercial Break_

"_You think you know me.."_

Edge's music blared and smoke filled the stage as the angry looking Edge appeared to loud boos from the audience. He charged the ring and slid in before grabbing a mic.

Edge – "Cut the music! Booker T – get your ass out here now!!!"

"_Can you dig it – SUCKA!!!"_

Booker T made his way to his ring, and got in Edge's face.

Edge – "Now I know you don't like me Booker – and I pretty much hate your damn guts!!! But we need to rationalize this situation. There'll be plenty of time to beat each other senseless at Survivor Series – after we take care of that punk who RKOed us both last week!! Now.."

Booker – "Shut the hell up! I know what you're getting at dog – you want us to be a team for one night only... to take out that sucka, Randy Orton. I'm down with that, man. But if you think I'm gonna trust you – that ain't never gonna happen!! Now can you dig that.."

Edge – "That's fine Booker – just as long as..."

Booker – "SUCKA!!!!!"

Both men dropped their mics and squared up for a moment – before the music of Kenny Dykstra hit. The young superstar cockily charged the ring – only to receive a Spear from Edge, who then dragged him up for Booker – who hit a Scissors Kick!!! The two men then dumped Dykstra over the top rope to the floor outside to a cheer from the crowd – as Randy Orton's music played!!

The cocky WWE Champion came to the stage and posed for his wall of sparks to come down, before sauntering to the ring. The smile was quickly wiped off his face however – when he saw Kenny lying prone on the floor!

Orton looked up at the two men awaiting him in the ring, both beckoning him to get in. Orton simply shook his head and turned on his heel, heading for the back to a chorus of boos.

Orton got to the ramp, and was about to leave for the back – when Undertaker appeared from a platform which raised up onto the stage!!! Orton backed away from the Phenom, towards the ring again as Booker charged to meet him!! Booker rolled Orton into the ring to start the match as Taker posed on the rampway – to be attacked from behind by Kane!!!

The two brothers brawled to the back as Orton backed himself into a corner, pleading for the two men to take it easy on him. Edge strolled over and got in Orton's face – before turning around and Spearing the life out of his partner!!!!

Edge stood up with a cocky smile on his face as the crowd booed the life out of him – Orton broke into a smile in the corner!

JR – "Those damn bastards!! They planned this all along!!"

Orton then stalked the slowly recovering Booker, imploring him to get up – Orton attempts an RKO – Edge charges him and Spears Orton to the canvas!!! Edge covers... 1 – 2 – 3!!!!!! Edge has just pinned the WWE Champion!!

King – "Uh... you were saying JR???"

The devious Edge left the ring, posing on the ramp as both Orton and Booker lay prone in the ring as RAW ended.

**Updated Survivor Series Card:**

**Three Stages of Hell – Career VS Career: **'The Game' Triple H VS 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin

**Fall 1:** Hardcore Match

**Fall 2:** Submission Match

**Fall 3:** TBA

**WWE Championship Triple Threat Match: **Randy Orton VS Edge VS Booker T

**Team RAW VS Team Smackdown Classic Survivor Series Match:**

**Team RAW: **Cryme Tyme, Bobby Lashley – two more TBA

**Team Smackdown: TBA**

**Team ECW/Smackdown VS Team NWO Classic Survivor Series Match (for control of ECW):**

**Team ECW/Smackdown: TBA**

**Team NWO: **Shawn Michaels, Chris Benoit, Finlay, John Cena, Rob Van Dam

Umaga VS Deranged???


	35. NWO Continue to Dominate

_ECW on Sci Fi_

A recap of Rob Van Dam's betrayal of Smackdown last Friday night was shown to kick off ECW for the night. We were then taken straight to the arena where the music of one of ECW's new recruits – Chavo Guerrero – started off the night.

Styles – "Good evening folks, and welcome to ECW – only on the Sci Fi network. What a week we've had in regards to Survivor Series – Rob Van Dam becomes the fifth and final member of the NWO team for Survivor Series!!"

Tazz – "Yeah, and Shane McMahon has announced that he will be here tonight to name the ECW/Smackdown team facing them!! But first – it's Chavo Guerrero taking on the undefeated, psychotic Deranged in one on one action!"

Chavo came to the ring with an air of unease about him – facing Deranged was not on his 'to do' list!

The sound of _The Enemy _by Godsmack filled the arena – before it went dark. Deranged appeared from his usual hole in the arena floor behind Tazz's announce table, and he stepped over the guard rail as the lights came back up... When suddenly his music stopped!

Deranged looked around in confusion as no-one seemed to know what had happened – Umaga's music played!!!! The Samoan Bulldozer and his manager Estrada charged the ring and he and Deranged immediately began exchanging blows on the floor!!

A surprised Chavo laughed at the scenes, and made an exit to the back as the two monsters beat each other senseless! Umaga seemed to have the upper hand on the bigger Deranged, slamming him into the steel steps before backing up and charging – Deranged moved out of the way and Umaga plowed into the steps!!!!

Umaga staggered around, dazed from the impact as Deranged grabbed him by the throat – before lifting him onto his shoulders and delivering the Final Flight through the announce table!!!!

Styles – "OH MY GODDDDD!!!"

Umaga lay motionless as Deranged's music hit again, and he stalked back to his podium, before disappearing again. Umaga was still out on the arena floor as ECW went to its first commercial break!

_Commercial Break_

ECW returned with a replay of the Final Flight being delivered to the 400lb Umaga, who was only just beginning to stir from the wreckage of the announce table. Estrada helped him to the back as Tazz grudgingly took a seat beside the irate Joey Styles at the other announce table.

Styles – "I just can't believe that Deranged picked up Umaga with that much ease!!! He decimated him – does this mean he accepts Umaga's challenge??"

Tazz – "I don't know – I witnessed it first hand – Deranged is a freak of nature! He destroyed my announce table!"

Styles – "Yeah, one thing I'm not happy about... having to share with a traitor is not my idea of a fun job."

Tazz – "You know what, Styles?? You've been runnin your mouth about me for the past two weeks – how about you put your money where your mouth is??? You and me – in that ring – later tonight!!"

Styles – "As much as I'd love to kick your ass Tazz – I'm a broadcaster... I don't wrestle."

The music of the NWO hit before Tazz could reply, and the entire entourage appeared – Michaels, Finlay, Benoit, Van Dam... and John Cena!!!

Styles – "What the hell is John Cena doing here?? He's a Smackdown Superstar last time I checked – and didn't Shane ban him last week?"

Tazz – "How about you shut your mouth and maybe we'll find out?"

The five men postured and posed to the angry crowd – who were almost drowning out the music with their hate-filled chants. They got into the ring and each were handed mics.

Michaels – "Now come on guys!! That's no way to greet the pioneer of ECW – Rob Van..."

RVD – "I'll take it from here Shawn..."

Crowd – "You Sold Out!! You Sold Out!!"

RVD – "I did not sell out – don't you bastards dare accuse me of selling out!!! I joined the NWO for one reason – and one reason only... that ECW – sorry, NWO – Championship!!"

The crowd cheered this news as Michaels looked a little shocked.

RVD – "You see, Shawn here rang me up and said they were in a bit of a bind... you see, apparently John Cena's little defection hit fans a little harder than first thought..."

The crowd erupted – "Cena Sucks – Get the Fuck Out!!"

Cena simply laughed in the ring.

RVD – "So he knew what appealed to me – that Title. Screw Smackdown, Screw RAW... That title is what I crave more than anything on this earth – and that's what Shawn offered me. Join the NWO, help them take over ECW and Smackdown – and finally Shawn and I will fight it out for the NWO Championship!!"

Michaels – "Well now that you got that off your chest Rob, you can take a little step back for a minute. Ladies and Gentlemen, Children of all ages – allow me to introduce to you – the World Heavyweight Champion – John Cena!!!!!"

Cena stepped forward as the other four men pointed in typical NWO fashion towards him.

Cena – "I guess you're all wondering why I'm here, huh guys??"

The crowd booed heavily.

Cena – "After my treatment at the hands of Smackdown's – 'finest' – last Friday, and Eric Bischoff's personal promise to end my title reign – Shawn and I went to the Board of Directors. Tell 'em, Shawn!"

Michaels – "Yeah, the Board deemed Eric's behaviour to be 'unfitting of a General Manager' and thus transferred the World Heavyweight Champion to this show – effective immediately... until after the Survivor Series!"

Styles – "That damn coward Cena!! He can't even stand up and face what he did!"

"_Here comes the money!!! Here comes the money..."_

Shane McMahon's music suddenly played, and the ECW interim manager made his way to the stage to the shock of the NWO – as the crowd cheered loudly.

Shane – "Well, well, well – welcome to ECW John!!! If you want to stay on this show however – you have to earn your keep. So therefore.."

Cena – "What Shane?? A handicap match for this title? Six on one – how about you just bring every sorry son of a bitch out here right now so we can get this over with!"

Shane – "John – you misunderstand me entirely. Unlike Smackdown – I believe in treating ALL my stars equally... even those who try and kick my head off."

Benoit – "How about you come down here and we do it again – you little bitch?"

Shane – "Being honest, Chris – there's nothing I'd like more than to set the entire locker room on you five right now – but instead, I'll settle for Survivor Series when you morons are beaten and fired!!!"

The crowd cheered loudly again for this.

Shane – "Because it is at this time tonight that I have decided to name your Survivor Series opponents. Five men who you have all dealt with in the past – From ECW... The Sandman!!!!"

The crowd erupted at this announcement.

Shane – "Hold on guys, that's not all – The Sandman will team up with The Hardy Boyz... and from Smackdown – Batista and the number one contender, Indy Trice!!!!"

Styles – "What a team!!! The NWO are in for one hell of a fight!!"

Cena – "You know what, Shane-O-Mac?? For one minute I thought you were gonna be man enough and step into the ring with us – but you haven't got the guts, have you!!!"

Shane – "Au contraire, John... I desperately wanted to be on this team I have assembled... but I have other issues to settle – with that son of a bitch sitting there, Tazz!!!!"

Styles began laughing as Tazz turned around in shock.

Shane – "Yeah, you piece of trash – you wanna turn on me, after the opportunity I gave you? So I issue you this challenge, Tazz – at Survivor Series, Tazz VS Shane McMahon... in a Street Fight!!!"

The crowd exploded – what a match that would be!!!

Tazz stood up from his announce position and headed straight for Shane who was standing on the stage. He grabbed the microphone from him as the fans booed heavily.

Tazz – "I accept!"

Tazz dropped the mic before pushing past Shane and walking off backstage.

Shane picked up the mic again – "I'm not finished yet guys, don't even think of leaving!! John Cena's official induction to the ECW brand will be in a six-man tag team match – competed under Extreme Rules... where he will team up with his new buddies Finlay and Rob Van Dam – to take on three fifths of the Survivor Series team... The Hardy Boyz and The Sandman!!! And that match is up next – so security can you please remove the other two in-discrepancies from ringside and get this match underway!!!"

With that, Shane dropped his mic and left to a huge cheer from the audience as the protesting Michaels and Benoit were hauled from the ring and dragged backstage.

_Commercial Break_

As ECW returned, Sandman was caning the life out of Finlay in the aisle as the Hardyz worked over Cena and Van Dam in the ring. Cena was pummeling Jeff in the corner as Matt suddenly caught Van Dam with a tornado DDT. Matt then charged across the ring and nailed Cena in the back of the head with a clothesline, before both Matt and Jeff whipped him into a corner. Matt then went down on his knees and Jeff charged... nailing the Champ with Poetry in Motion!! Matt then kicked the dazed Cena in the stomach before looking for a Twist of Fate.. Van Dam broke it up with a powerful kick from the top rope!!

Cena and Matt tumbled to the outside as Jeff and Van Dam began brawling, Van Dam gaining the upper hand with a swift kick to the temple. He then whipped Jeff against the ropes, before ducking under him and attempting to flip him with his legs – Jeff countered with a double leg drop into Van Dam's mid-section! Jeff then pulled RVD to his feet and threw him the corner before hitting a Whisper in The Wind!!!

Sandman was now stomping on Finlay as he lay on the ground, with marks all over his body from the beating he had received with the cane. Cena had recovered at this stage and whipped Matt straight into the steel steps, knees first. Matt crashed across them and lay on the floor holding his knees as Cena pulled something from his shorts... A pair of brass knucks!!

Cena pulled on the knucks and sauntered towards Sandman, who continued to beat on Finlay. He dragged Finlay up and looked for the White Russian Leg-Sweep – Cena nailed him between the eyes with the knucks!!!

In the ring, Jeff had just dropped Van Dam with a jawbreaker, and ascended the top rope for the Swanton Bomb... Cena ran to the ring and pushed Jeff off, sending him crashing head-first into the guard rail! He lay motionless on the floor as Cena threw Matt into the ring – where Van Dam nailed him with the Five Star Frogsplash!!! He covers... 1 – 2 – 3!!! The NWO have dominated ECW!!!

Cena grabs the bleeding Sandman and throws him into the ring, as Finlay pulls a table out from under the ring and slides it inside. The two men then climb in as Van Dam kicks the un-moving Matt from the ring, before Sandman gets up and Spears him!!!

The crowd explodes as Sandman rains blows down on Van Dam, but they are quickly silenced when Cena cracks Sandman across the back of the head with the knucks a second time. He then mounts him and punches him repeatedly in the face, knocking him out cold as the crowd show their anger.

Finlay and Cena then drag Sandman to his feet and lay him on the table which has by now been set up as Van Dam ascends the top rope again... he delivers another Frogsplash to Sandman, driving him through the table!!!

Finlay slides to the outside, stopping to stomp on the recovering Jeff Hardy a few times, before grabbing a chair from under the time-keeper. He then rolls back into the ring and lays the chair on the floor. Cena grabs a mic again.

Cena – "This – is what you call ECW's finest??? You idiots have a lot to learn – this is what we do to people who get in our way – Batista, Trice – at Survivor Series you will be destroyed.. just like this piece of trash here!!!"

Cena picks up the Sandman by his hair – "Finlay – finish him off!!!"

Finlay grabs Sandman... and hits the Celtic Cross onto the steel chair – driving Sandman's head and neck straight into the steel chair!!!!!! Cena drops his mic and spits on the lifeless Sandman, before the three men raise their hands in the middle of the ring to end the show.

**Updated Survivor Series Card**

**Three Stages of Hell (Career VS Career): **'The Game' Triple H VS 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin

**Fall 1: **Hardcore Match

**Fall 2: **Submission Match

**Fall 3: TBA**

**WWE Championship Triple Threat Match: **Randy Orton VS Edge VS Booker T

**Team RAW VS Team Smackdown Classic Survivor Series Match:**

**Team RAW – **Cryme Tyme, Bobby Lashley – two TBA

**Team Smackdown – **TBA

**Team ECW/Smackdown VS Team NWO Classic Survivor Series Match (for control of ECW):**

**Team ECW/Smackdown: **Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Batista, Indy Trice???Sandman???

**Team NWO: **Shawn Michaels, Finlay, Chris Benoit, John Cena, Rob Van Dam

Umaga VS Deranged

**Street Fight: **Tazz VS Shane McMahon


	36. Worms!

_Friday Night Smackdown!_

The music of the US Champion, CM Punk played across the speakers as Smackdown kicked off for another night.

Tony Chimel – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is for the United States Championship!"

CM Punk came to the ring to a huge cheer from the crowd, with the US Title – his first in the WWE – wrapped around his waist. He stopped and posed on the ramp for the fans, before rolling into the ring and warming up on the ropes.

Cole – "Hello folks and welcome to Friday Night Smackdown! I'm Michael Cole, and my colleague beside me is JBL – what do you make of the current situation involving the NWO and Smackdown?"

JBL – "I think that Bischoff is crazy in getting involved in this match! Just look at what happened to The Sandman on ECW last Tuesday – and now the team is down one member with just nine days left until Survivor Series!"

Cole – "Yes, a shocking assault by the NWO leaving Sandman on the injured list.. no-one has an idea of when he'll be back, but one thing is certain – ECW/Smackdown need a new team mate!"

The music of Monty Brown then played around the arena, and The Alpha Male made his way to the stage area.

Cole – "Monty Brown has also made an impact this week, JBL – leaving Bobby Lashley laid out in a RAW ring last Monday!"

JBL – "Yeah, Brown is Smackdown through and through alright – Bobby Lashley will think twice before he messes with us again!"

As JBL was saying that, Lashley's music played and he charged from the back and began brawling with Brown!!!! Punk looked on in amazement as the two massive men beat each other senseless on the ramp – as security charged down to break things up!

Both men were finally contained and held back for a moment – before Lashley broke free and decked Brown with a huge clothesline! Security again dragged him back, and more came from the back to hold Brown on the ground where he lay. Suddenly, Eric Bischoff appeared on the TitanTron.

Bischoff – "Stop it! Stop it right now!! Lashley – you feel the need to interrupt my show – you can compete on it! As of now – I am canceling the US Title match!!"

The fans booed heavily, and Brown looked enraged on the ramp.

Bischoff – "Hold on, hold on... The reason I'm canceling this match, is so you two idiots can work out whatever problems you have in that very ring – in tonight's main event!!!!!!"

The crowd erupted, and Lashley and Brown stared each other down with smiles on their faces.

Cole – "What a cross-brand main event JBL – this is huge!!!"

Bischoff – "Now get them out of here – ladies and gentlemen, our next match tonight will be for the Undisputed Tag Team Titles – when the Champs MNM take on Brian Kendrick and Paul London!!"

The crowd exploded again as Smackdown cut to a commercial.

_Commercial Break_

Smackdown returned with London and Kendrick already in the ring, awaiting their opponents.

MNM's music hit next – and the three members made their way to the stag in typical fashion, tag titles hanging from their waists. They posed for paparazzi pictures, before cockily strolling to the ring. Masters and Nitro then stood back as Melina made her entrance to the ring... as she slid in, London and Kendrick dived across the ropes and onto the champs!!!!

The four men brawled around the ring as the referee tried to make them enter the ring to start the match. Masters gained an advantage on Kendrick quite quickly, being much more powerful, and threw him straight into the guard rail, before clotheslining him into the crowd!

Masters then decked London from behind with a huge right hand, before he and Nitro picked him up and whipped him shoulder first into the steel steps!!! They then threw London into the ring and rolled in themselves as the referee started the match!

This match was over as soon as it started however, with Masters and Nitro nailing London with the Snapshot – and Nitro covering for the three count!!!!

Tony Chimel – "Here are your winners, and still tag team champions... MNM!!!"

Cole – "A short title defense for MNM, JBL – your thoughts??"

JBL – "London and Kendrick virtually ended the match themselves by attempting to attack the champs before they could get to the ring – not a very wise move to be honest!"

Cameras next cut to the backstage area where Batista was seen in the locker room. Indy Trice had just entered.

Trice – "Dave, we gotta talk."

Batista – "Look, we're tied at one match each – if you wanna settle this, I suggest we wait till after Survivor Series!"

Trice – "No, it's about our match at the Pay Per View... we're a man down and only nine days from the show!"

Batista – "Yeah, I know.. Shane put together a great team – it's the only reason I agreed to join. Who can replace Sandman?"

Suddenly, CM Punk walked into the room, and a large cheer was heard from the crowd.

Punk – "Hey guys, I just heard you talking and..."

Trice – "And what? You wanna help us out?? Look Punk, you're not the first guy to ask me that..."

Batista – "Yeah, and we sort of have a little trust issue with other stars at the moment... anyone could be working for those scum!"

Punk – "Listen, we could stand here all day talking bout trust issues... If you don't want my help, just say so."

Trice – "We didn't say that – we're just not sure if you're good enough to join our team! I'll tell you what, I'm going to ECW on Tuesday night... how about we team up to take on two of the NWO... then I'll let you know if you make the grade."

Punk – "I like that idea... but Trice, don't let one big win go to your head – so you beat Batista on the second try, so what? You lost to him at No Mercy, you got beaten by Michaels for the ECW Title... the list goes on and on. I should be the World Heavyweight Champion now – so don't you talk to me about 'good enough'! Maybe I don't think you're good enough!!"

Trice and Punk got in each others' faces.

Trice – "Is that so?? Okay Punk, you want in... you're in."

The crowd cheered as Batista nodded in the background.

Trice – "But let's get one thing straight – I don't like you, not one bit... so you wanna go running your mouth about me – I'm gonna let you know what I think – so Mr. Big Shot, supposed 'World Heavyweight Champion'- how about me and you – one on one – next week??"

The crowd roared – what a match that could be!!

Punk – "You're on."

Smackdown went to commercials as Trice and Punk stared at each other intensely.

_Commercial Break_

Kevin Thorn's music hit as Smackdown returned, and the former US Champ made his way to the ring with an angry look on his face. He entered the ring and shoved Tony Chimel, before grabbing his mic..

Thorn – "I've had enough! Someone – anyone!!! Get out here now so I can destroy you!!"

Surprisingly, the music of Jimmy Wang Yang played and the cruiserweight made his way to the ring, as the referee rang the bell to start the match.

Thorn attempted to lock up with Yang from the star, but he slipped out and behind Thorn, charging off the ropes and scoring a dropkick to the back of his head!! Thorn stumbled into the ropes, before tuning around with a look of pure rage on his face... Yang nailed him with a superkick!! He makes the cover... 1 – 2 – Thorn kicks out with authority!!!

Yang leaps to the top rope and attempts Yang Time on the standing Thorn... Thorn catches him with unbelievable quickness and nails the Crucifixion!! He covers – 1 – 2 – 3!! Thorn gets the quick win!

Thorn stares down at the fallen Yang, and sneers at him before exiting the ring and heading for the back. Yang begins to pick himself up, when Gregory Helms comes through the crowd and nails him with the Shining Wizard!!

Helms stands over the fallen Yang, raising his title in the air.

"_I'm back!! And badder than ever!"_

Eric Bischoff makes his way to the ring, as Helms has a shocked look on his face.

Bischoff – "Cut the music!! Gregory Helms... the longest reigning champion in WWE history – get the hell out of my ring! You wanna beat on an already beaten man – you can do it at Survivor Series in a match for that Title!!"

The crowd cheered loudly at the announcement of yet another Survivor Series match.

Bischoff – "Now I'm actually here to talk about Survivor Series – you see on RAW, the team that will face Smackdown is made up based on qualification matches... that's not how we do it here!! I, as General Manager of Smackdown, plan to personally name the team, comprising of the best Smackdown has to offer. Now, I had planned to include CM Punk on that team... but it seems he's decided to get involved with the NWO. So here we go – the Smackdown team!!

First up – the reigning undisputed Tag Team Champions – Chris Masters and Johnny Nitro!!!"

The crowd booed this announcement loudly.

Bischoff – "Shut the hell up!! Secondly, the man who just destroyed Jimmy Wang Yang, the former US Champion – Kevin Thorn!!!"

The crowd grew restless – three hated men to compete for Smackdown??

Bischoff – "Next up, the man who decimated Bobby Lashley last Monday on RAW – and he'll do it again tonight – Monty Brown!!!!!"

Cole – "So MNM, Kevin Thorn and Monty Brown make four... who's the last member?"

JBL – "It should be CM Punk dammit!! Bischoff should make him team for us instead of for ECW!!!"

Bischoff – "Now after Punk decided to sign his own death warrant and fight the NWO, I've been thinking... who the hell can take his place?? He's the US Champ for crying out loud – and things would be a damn sight better around here if he had won the World Heavyweight Championship... so I went to Estrada – but Umaga has a match against the psychotic Deranged!! It then dawned on me however – Smackdown could beat RAW if I just put MNM against them for crying out loud!!!"

The crowd booed heavily again.

Cole – "So does this mean that Bischoff is putting four against five at Survivor Series??"

Bischoff – "However, to make sure that Smackdown destroy RAW completely – I have named this individual... The Boogeyman!!!!!!"

Bischoff's music hit again and he left the ring, leaving fans and announcers in a state of confusion.

_Commercial Break_

The sound of Bobby Lashley's music, RAW's Intercontinental Champion hit as Smackdown returned for the main event!!! He came to the stage, and posed for his pyros, before making his way to the ring... however, Monty Brown charged from the back and flattened Lashley with a clothesline to the back of his head!!! Brown then threw Lashley into the ring to start the match, before both men began brawling around the ring.

Cole – "So the Boogeyman is on Smackdown's Survivor Series team??? I don't get it..."

JBL – "I don't understand Bischoff's decision at all, Cole – the Boogeyman is one of the most unpredictable stars I've ever seen... how can he possibly help Smackdown??"

Brown beat on Lashley in the corner until the referee forced him to stop with his five count. Brown then backed off , and waited for Lashley to get up.. Lashley hit a quick Spear on the unsuspecting Brown!!!! He covers... 1 – Brown kicks out straight away!!

Lashley then picked up the dazed Brown and whipped him against the ropes – Brown ducks a clothesline and charges Lashley for the Pounce – which Lashley counters with a shoulder block!!! Both men stagger backwards, stunned from the collision – before staring at each other with pure rage in each others' eyes. Both men then begin trading rights and lefts in the centre of the ring, with neither man moving an inch!!!

Cole – "The strength and power of these two men is unrivalled, JBL – Brown couldn't move Lashley with the Pounce!!!

JBL – "Yeah, that man there is RAW's key to victory at Survivor Series – if he is in the zone, we are in trouble!!"

Lashley suddenly ducks a right from Brown and catches him... belly to belly overhead Suplex!!! Brown sits up, shaking his head – what a move!! Brown gets to his feet and Lashley quickly charges him – catching him with a T-Bone Suplex!! Lashley covers – 1 – 2 – Brown gets the shoulder up!!

Lashley again pulls Brown to his feet, before setting him up for his running powerslam...

Cole – "No way – Lashley can't defeat Brown this easy!"

Brown wriggles out and nails Lashley in the back of the head with an elbow... before hitting the Circle of Life!! Brown then drags Lashley up – and hits the Alpha Bomb!! 1 – 2 – Lashley kicks out!!!

Brown sits up shaking his head in anger, before charging off the ropes and rebounding looking for the Pounce again... before Mr. Kennedy drags his leg and pulls him out of the ring!!!!

The referee is about to call for the bell, when MNM and Kevin Thorn come charging to ringside and start beating on Lashley in the ring, as Kennedy stomps on Brown on the outside. MNM set up Lashley for the Snapshot... as Ric Flair's music hit!!! Flair and Cryme Tyme charge the ring to more than even the odds as Cryme Tyme begin brawling with MNM and Flair chops Thorn into the corner!! On the outside, Brown has recovered and sends Kennedy crashing into the ring-post, before Lashley jumps from the ring and begins brawling with Brown on the outside!!

Thorn counters Flair with a low blow, followed by a chokebomb, and chop blocks Gaspard to his knees, as Masters boots him in the face. The three men then beat down on JTG... until Shad gets up and sends Thorn and Nitro flying with huge boots to the face!! Kennedy climbs to his feet and grabs a chair from ringside before rolling inside and smashing Masters in the face with it. Lashley and Brown roll into the ring still brawling, until Brown is surrounded by the five RAW Superstars!!!

Cole – "Dammit!! Someone do something!!! Brown is about to be taken out on his own show!!!"

"_I'm the Boogeyman!!! And I'm comin to getcha!!!"_

The Boogeyman appears on the stage in a red mist, and smashes a clock over his head, as Shad, JTG and Flair turn around to face him!! Meanwhile, Thorn and Nitro roll back into the ring and begin brawling with Lashley and Kennedy as Brown recovers on the ropes...

Boogeyman stands on the stage and points upwards... all of a sudden, all nine stars brawling in the ring are showered in worms!!!! The crowd explodes as Boogeyman writhes about on the stage, and the show draws to a close with five RAW and four Smackdown Superstars nearly vomiting as a result of the worm shower!!!!!

**Updated Survivor Series Card**

**Three Stages of Hell (Career VS Career): **'The Game' Triple H VS 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin

**Fall 1: **Hardcore Match

**Fall 2: **Submission Match

**Fall 3: TBA**

**WWE Championship Triple Threat Match: **Randy Orton VS Edge VS Booker T

**Team RAW VS Team Smackdown Classic Survivor Series Match:**

**Team RAW – **Cryme Tyme, Bobby Lashley – two TBA

**Team Smackdown – **Johnny Nitro, Chris Masters, Kevin Thorn, Monty Brown, The Boogeyman

**Team ECW/Smackdown VS Team NWO Classic Survivor Series Match (for control of ECW):**

**Team ECW/Smackdown: **Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Batista, Indy Trice, CM Punk

**Team NWO: **Shawn Michaels, Finlay, Chris Benoit, John Cena, Rob Van Dam

Umaga VS Deranged

**Street Fight: **Tazz VS Shane McMahon

**Cruiserweight Championship: **Gregory Helms VS Jimmy Wang Yang


	37. Booker's Last Laugh?

_Monday Night RAW_

Footage showed of the all out brawl between Smackdown and RAW last Friday night, ending with the Boogeyman's worm shower on to the entire ring!! The opening music then played, before RAW opened with massive pyros and explosions.

JR – "Welcome to RAW!!! And what a week some of our stars have had – your thoughts King?"

King – "RAW had the upper hand on Smackdown against the second rate show – until that freak the Boogeyman appeared to ruin it all!!!"

"_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

The music of Ric Flair hit and the Nature Bot made his way to the ring to a thunderous ovation from the RAW crowd. He looked a little shaken from Friday night's worm shower, and entered the ring with less energy than usual.

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is a Survivor Series qualification match!!!!!"

Kenny Dykstra was out next and he ran to the ring, before rolling in and getting in Flair's face as the bell rang. The two locked up in the middle of the ring, before Flair slipped around and tripped Dykstra to the mat!! He then slapped him on the head a couple of times, before backing off and exclaiming... "WOOO!!"

Dykstra got to his feet shaking his head, before attempting to lock up with Flair again – Flair quickly hit Dykstra with a thumb to the eye, before chopping him into the corner to the delight of the crowd! He continued to chop Dykstra until the referee pulled him back, at which point Dykstra hit a standing dropkick, knocking Flair to the mat!

Dykstra was on Flair like a flash, mounting him and laying into him with rights and lefts. He then pulled Flair to his feet, before chopping Flair into a corner himself!! Dykstra then raked Flair's eyes and kicked him in the stomach, before dropping him with a DDT!!!

The crowd booed Dykstra mercilessly as he ascended the top rope and posed, looking for his leg drop on Flair... who rolls out of the way at the last second!! Kenny rolls about on the mat as Flair steadies himself with the ropes – before nailing a chop block to the leg of the stunned youngster.

Several more chop blocks follow, and suddenly Flair exclaims – "WOOOOO!!" – again, before attempting the Figure Four!!! Kenny kicks out and sends Flair against the ropes, before rolling him up with the tights!! 1 – 2 – Flair reverses it! 1 – 2 – Dykstra kicks out and both men get to their feet.

Both men exchange chops in the middle of the ring, with Flair getting the better of the exchange before whipping Kenny against the ropes... Kenny comes back with a swinging neckbreaker!!! He covers... 1 – 2 – Flair kicks out!

Kenny sits up, looking frustrated – when Flair catches him with a roll up!!! 1 – 2 – Dykstra barely gets out! Dykstra then hits a low dropkick to Flair's face, before pulling him up and nailing him with a few short-arm clotheslines. He then catches Flair in the face with his knee, before nailing a tornado DDT!!!! Kenny jumps to ropes – and gets his finisher!!! He covers... 1 – 2 – 3!!! A clean victory!!

Kenny gets to his feet and celebrates on the ropes, as Flair recovers on the mat. In a shocking move – Kenny helps Flair to his feet and shakes his hand!!!

_Commercial Break_

JR – "I still can't believe that Kenny Dykstra shook Flair's hand, King... it's just unfathomable!!"

King – "It was a hell of a match, JR – why can't Kenny change??"

"_The world's largest love machine..."_

Viscera's music hit and the 500-pound man made his way to the ring to a loud cheer.

JR – "I'm led to believe that after this match – Triple H will announce the third fall for the Three Stages of Hell at Survivor Series... I shudder to think of what it could be."

"_Behold the King... the King of Kings.."_

Triple H appeared on the stage to a reaction of hatred from the audience. He made his way to the ring, and climbed onto the apron before spitting water into the crowd and flipping them off. Then he entered the ring and did his trademark pose on the top rope as the crowd booed loudly. Viscera turned his back on Triple H to speak to the referee – Triple H low blowed him before the bell was rang!!!

The bigger Viscera staggered against the ropes in agony from the low blow – Triple H hit him with a face-buster and the Pedigree – before covering him!!! The referee reluctantly counts... 1 – 2 – 3!!!! Triple H wins in record time!!

Triple H gets to his feet and poses again, before being handed a mic: "Austin – this is what I can do – This will be you at Survivor Series – when I beat you two falls to nothing!!! However, as I have to make a choice on the unnecessary third fall – here it is... A Cage Match!!!"

Triple H's music played and The Game left the ring.

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is for the Intercontinental Championship!!"

Shelton Benjamin, the man who turned on his partner last week in a shocking move, made his way to the ring for this title match. He climbed into the ring and posed, as he was booed a little by the audience.

Lashley, the Intercontinental Champion was out next, and he made his way to the stage for his pyros – before running to the ring apron and jumping up for yet more pyros!! He then climbed into the ring – and was met with a running knee-lift from Benjamin as the bell rang to start the match!!!

Lashley staggered backwards from the force of the knee, and Benjamin quickly stalked the dazed Lashley... he set him for the T-Bone Suplex – Lashley countered with a belly to belly Suplex which sent Benjamin over the top rope and crashing to the floor!!! The referee left the ring to check on the motionless Benjamin... as Monty Brown slid into the ring from the crowd with a chair!!!!

JR – "No – not this son of a bitch... Lashley, turn around!!"

Brown smashed Lashley in the face with the steel chair, knocking him to the mat and busting him wide open. Brown then pulled Lashley to his feet... and nailed him with the Pounce!!!! Lashley lay motionless on the mat as the enraged Brown stood over him, before sliding out and under the ring as the referee finally turned around and helped Benjamin back in!!!

Both the referee and Benjamin looked shocked at Lashley's prone body on the canvas – Benjamin however shrugged it off and picked up the un-moving man – T-Bone Suplex!!! Benjamin covers... 1 – 2 – 3!!!

Lillian Garcia – "Here is your winner, and the new Intercontinental Champion – Shelton Benjamin!!!"

Brown slid out from under the ring and rolled back in as Benjamin celebrated... Benjamin turns around into a brutal chair shot which knocks him out cold!!! Brown picks up the Intercontinental Title – before exclaiming aloud – "RAW sucks!! This piece of trash is worth nothing!!!" He then got in the unconscious Lashley's face – "I'll see you at Survivor Series bitch!" – before spitting on the Title and throwing it down to the mat.

The referee ordered Brown out of the ring – Brown picked him up and nailed him with the Alpha Bomb!!! Suddenly, the RAW locker room emptied and Brown made a quick exit across the guard-rail and through the crowd – leaving an angry mob of RAW Superstars in the ring.

_Commercial Break_

RAW returned with the locker room still in the ring. Kenny Dykstra had a mic: "Dammit – I'm sick of this!!! Monty Brown, I demand you come out here and get what you deserve!!!"

The sound of breaking glass suddenly filled the arena and the crowd exploded as Stone Cold Steve Austin made his way to the ring!! He rolled in and grabbed the mic from Dykstra's hand.

Austin – "Alright, alright guys – you know that I would love nothing better than to drag that sorry son of a bitch from Smackdown out here and have you all tear him a new one... but I can't do it!! My hands are tied – what I will do though is make a Title match on Smackdown for those Tag Titles those whining babies MNM are so fond of – Cryme Tyme, bring that gold back to where it belongs!!!"

The crowd cheered loudly – what a rematch on Smackdown!!

Austin – "Now I know that some of you guys are still a little antsy cos I won't let you beat someone to within an inch of their lives... so how about we make the next match a Lumberjack Match!!! And it just so happens that yours truly, Steve Austin is up next!! So Coach, get your sorry pansy ass out here now!!"

The Superstars grinned in approval of this announcement, and left the ring as Coach's music hit. He reluctantly made his way to the ring, and hurried inside it as the RAW stars stared at him like he was a piece of meat.

Triple H – "Hold it, hold it, hold it!!! I'm a part of the locker room too!"

Triple H made his way to the stage brandishing a sledgehammer.

Triple H – "I'm here to ensure you guys don't pick on your new General Manager – it could cost you a lot in the coming weeks!!"

The crowd booed Triple H mercilessly, as he came to the ring and held the hammer up menacingly at Austin – and then the RAW locker room.

The referee rang the bell to start the match – Austin drills Coach with a Stunner!!!

The superstars on the outside look unhappy as the match looks to be over before it started... Austin picks Coach up Stuns him again!!! This time, he kicks him out of the ring, and the lumberjacks begin to beat the hell out of the Coach!!

Triple H however, makes everyone back off when he starts waving the sledgehammer at them, and he helps the beaten down Coach to his feet before having a team talk with him. Coach is shaking his head wildly, Triple H rolls him back into the ring!!! Austin stuns Coach a third time – before Triple H pulls him out onto the floor!!!!

Triple H – "Come on you punks – do your damn job!!!"

The stars look at each other reluctantly, before Kennedy starts stomping on Austin's head!!! Austin gets to his feet and starts brawling with Kennedy, as the other stars begin to join in!!!

Austin is nailed with a huge boot from Snitsky, before Kennedy smashes him into the ring steps as a laughing Triple H looks on. Austin is then rolled back into the ring and Coach crawls into the cover – 1 – 2 – Austin kicks out!!!

Triple H looks on in shock as Austin starts to get to his feet, with Coach throwing weak punches at him repeatedly – Austin Stuns Coach for a fourth time and covers him – 1 – 2 – 3!!! Austin wins!!!

Austin gets to his feet and flips off every single Superstar outside the ring, before locking eyes with Triple H. He was then thrown a beer, which he caught and threw at Triple H – hitting him right between the eyes!!! Triple H held his forehead for a moment, and when he took his hand away he was bleeding from it!! An enraged look filled his face, as Austin opened another beer and poured it all over the fallen Coach – before drinking a few himself and ascending the top rope!!!

_Commercial Break_

As RAW returned again, Kennedy was in the ring awaiting his opponent for the final Survivor Series Qualification match!!!

It was at this moment the Miz's music hit!!! The arena was in shock as The Miz made his way to the ring.

JR – "I'm just trying to get my head around this – why is Miz on RAW?? Last we saw he was on ECW!!!"

King – "He must have defected after he got beaten down at Cyber Sunday, JR – that is the only logical explanation right???"

Miz entered the ring and got in Kennedy's face – Kennedy palmed him away and shoved him against the ropes before asking for a mic.

Kennedy – "This is what you come up with for competition?? This worm?? Fine, so be it!"

Kennedy charged Miz, who ducked and turned around... nailing Kennedy in the back of the head with a standing dropkick! Miz then followed that up with a quick spring-board bulldog to the mat, and covers... 1 – 2 – Kennedy kicks out!!!

Miz continues his offence on Kennedy, with two running low dropkicks to his face, followed by a springboard back elbow which floors Kennedy again!! Miz pulls Kennedy to his feet again, this time looking for the Mizard of Oz – Kennedy counters with a diving cutter!!!

Kennedy gets to his feet, a little shaken from Miz's offence – however, he drags Miz to the top rope and delivers the Green Bay Plunge!!! He covers... 1 – 2 – 3!!! Kennedy advances!!!!

_Commercial Break_

"_You think you know me..."_

Lights flashed and smoke filled the arena as the music of Edge played. Edge came to the stage with a cocky smile on his face, and made his way to the ring. Footage played of him Spearing both Booker T and Randy Orton last week, and covering the WWE Champion for the victory. Edge smiled at the screen and got ready to face his opponent...

"_Can you dig it – Sucka!!!"_

Booker charged the ring and he and Edge squared up in the centre of the ring. The referee split the two men up and was about to ring the bell...

Randy Orton's music hit and the WWE Champ made his way to join JR and King at ringside!!! He posed on the ramp-way, with both Booker and Edge imploring him to get into the ring. He flipped them off before sauntering over to the announce table.

JR – "Just look at the pure hatred between these three men – what a match at Survivor Series this set to be!!!"

Orton put on his headphones – "I couldn't help but overhear you there JR – the match is pointless... everyone knows that there can only be one winner!! That is my personal guarantee."

JR – "But Randy, surely you have to be slightly worried – I mean you don't even have to be pinned to lose the WWE Title!"

King – "Come on JR – this is Randy Orton you're talking about!! I mean, he's the Legend Killer – and he just personally guaranteed victory!"

Orton – "Exactly King – I am the youngest WWE champion in the history of this company, and this reign is the rebirth of the Orton dynasty in WWE!"

Edge and Booker locked up in the centre of the ring, before Edge slipped out and slapped Booker in the face! Booker held his jaw, and suddenly pounced on Edge, raining blows down on him. The two men brawled around the ring, before the referee got between them to restore order.

JR – "This is the kind of intensity you can expect on Sunday, Randy – and Edge pinned you just last week!"

Orton – "Shut your god damn mouth JR – or I'll shut it for you! Edge pinning me was a fluke, a once off... and you talk about intensity??? I am intensity... personified!!"

Booker suddenly nailed Edge with a chop to the chest, knocking him into the corner, before unloading with right hands on him. He then whipped Edge into the other corner – Edge reversed it and drove Booker head-first to the mat!!!

Edge got to his feet and turned his attention to Orton, once again inviting him to get into the ring.

Orton – "You stupid little bitch!! You keep your eyes on the match!!"

Edge turned around... into a Book-End from Booker!!! Booker covers – 1 – 2 – Edge gets his foot on the ropes!!!!

Orton – "That's what you get you piece of trash – come Sunday, that's all it will take JR... one moment of distraction and pow!!! The RKO puts one of their lights out!!"

Booker sat up and shook his head, before dragging Edge to the centre of the ring... Edge starts to get up – Booker attempts the Scissors Kick – Edge moves out of the way at the last second before charging off the ropes and looking for a Spear... Booker counters with a DDT!!! He covers... 1 – 2 – Edge kicks out!!!

Booker sits up in disbelief, before dragging Edge to his feet once more – this time Edge catches Booker and nails an Electric Chair Drop!!! He covers.. 1 – 2 – Booker kicks out!!!

Edge shakes his head, before leaving the ring and grabbing a chair from under the time-keeper... Orton leaps from the announce table and hits an RKO on Edge!!! The referee calls for the bell as Orton stomps on the fallen Edge.

Orton rolls Edge back into the ring and brings two chairs and a mic with him. He kicks Booker out of the ring before placing one chair under the motionless Edge's head.

Orton – "You stupid son of a bitch Edge – this is what you have brought me to do!! This is your fault!!"

Orton readies himself to deliver a con-chair-to to the prone Edge... Booker sneaks in behind Orton and grabs the chair from him – BOOM!!!! – Booker nails Orton between the eyes with a huge chair shot!! Orton slumps to the mat, completely out of it... Booker then helps Edge to his feet... before delivering a second Book-End onto the steel chair!!!! Booker then poses over his two fallen opponents for Sunday as his music plays... Booker does the spinaroonie as RAW draws to a close.

**Updated Survivor Series Card**

**Three Stages of Hell (Career VS Career): **'The Game' Triple H VS 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin

**Fall 1: **Hardcore Match

**Fall 2: **Submission Match

**Fall 3: **Cage Match

**WWE Championship Triple Threat Match: **Randy Orton VS Edge VS Booker T

**Team RAW VS Team Smackdown Classic Survivor Series Match:**

**Team RAW – **Cryme Tyme, Bobby Lashley, Kenny Dykstra, Mr. Kennedy

**Team Smackdown – **Johnny Nitro, Chris Masters, Kevin Thorn, Monty Brown, The Boogeyman

**Team ECW/Smackdown VS Team NWO Classic Survivor Series Match (for control of ECW):**

**Team ECW/Smackdown: **Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Batista, Indy Trice, CM Punk

**Team NWO: **Shawn Michaels, Finlay, Chris Benoit, John Cena, Rob Van Dam

Umaga VS Deranged

**Street Fight: **Tazz VS Shane McMahon

**Cruiserweight Championship: **Gregory Helms VS Jimmy Wang Yang


	38. ECW Get Their Own Back

_ECW on Sci Fi_

Jeff Hardy's music hit as ECW kicked off again for another week. Joey Styles sat alone at his announce table – Tazz was nowhere to be seen.

Styles – "Hello everybody and welcome to ECW – only on the Sci Fi Channel! My broadcast partner tonight – who is apparently missing – is Tazz, and we are just five days away from the winner takes all match at Survivor Series, with ECW putting it all on the line to get rid of the NWO! In a preview to Sunday, we will see Jeff Hardy take on Rob Van Dam in an ECW Rules match, Indy Trice and CM Punk team up to face Chris Benoit and Finlay – and as our main event Matt Hardy will challenge the World Heavyweight Champion John Cena!"

Jeff Hardy exploded onto the stage and the crowd erupted. He posed for his pyros before charging the ring and sliding inside, and jumping up on the ropes in typical fashion. He stayed there – as Rob Van Dam – the ECW traitor's music hit to an eruption from the irate crowd.

Van Dam came to the stage and posed for his typical 'Rob Van Dam' pose, however this week he was drowned out with boos. He shrugged it off and flipped off the crowd before sauntering to the ring... Jeff Hardy met him with a vault over the top rope!!!!

The crowd cheered as Jeff rained down blows on the newest NWO member, before whipping him into the steel steps, where RVD smashed into them and clutched his shoulder in agony. Jeff then jumped up onto the guard-rail, where he ran across and crashed into Van Dam with a clothesline!!! Jeff then threw Van Dam back into the ring – before pulling out a table and a ladder from under the ring!!!

Jeff set the table up on the outside and threw the ladder into the ring, before rolling in himself – Van Dam caught him with a beautiful cross-body which knocked both men to the mat!

Van Dam pulled himself to his feet, before going to work on the recovering Jeff with his trademark kicks to the side of the head. He then whipped Jeff against the ropes and ducked under the returning man's clothesline – before flipping Jeff to the mat with his legs!!! Jeff crashed to the mat and rolled to the ring apron – RVD charged for Rolling Thunder... which Jeff countered by getting his knees up!!

Jeff and Van Dam slowly got to their feet, with RVD clutching his lower back – Jeff quickly nailed a jawbreaker to Van Dam! Jeff then set the ladder up in the corner and threw Van Dam back first into the steel!! Van Dam staggered forward – Jeff dropped him with the Twist of Fate!! He covers... 1 – 2 – Van Dam kicks out!

Jeff then set the ladder up beside the ropes, before throwing Van Dam to the floor through the second rope and jumping out after him. He nailed Van Dam with a couple of forearms, before attempting a second Twist of Fate on the floor – Van Dam countered and sent Jeff crashing chest first into the guard rail!!!

Van Dam then jumped onto the guard rail, and made his R-V-D signal with his thumbs – before crashing down with a leg drop onto Jeff's back!! He then dragged Jeff by the hair to the table, and set him up on top of it... before climbing into the ring and ascending the ladder!!!

Van Dam again did his trademark signal – before attempting the Five Star Frogsplash to Jeff through the table... Jeff rolled out of the way and Van Dam crashed through it and onto the floor!!!!

The crowd went insane for this spot – "This Match Rocks!!! This Match Rocks!"

Jeff crawled to his feet and dragged the motionless Van Dam into the ring before ascending the ladder himself and posing for the Swanton Bomb... when Finlay ran to the ring and pushed the ladder over – crotching Jeff on the ropes!!!

The crowd booed like crazy as Finlay sauntered into the ring and nailed Jeff with a few right hands – before dragging him off the ropes and hitting the Celtic Cross!!!! He then dragged Van Dam across and draped his arm across Jeff... the referee had no choice but to count!!! 1 – 2 – 3!!! The NWO steal another one!!!!

Styles – "Dammit!! When is this madness gonna stop!!"

Finlay then jumped from the ring and pulled a chair out from underneath it, before rolling back in and smashing it into Jeff's knee three times, before slamming it to the mat and dragging Jeff up by his hair – and setting him for another Celtic Cross onto the steel chair!!

"_Here comes the money!!!! Here comes the money..."_

Shane McMahon burst onto the stage with a mic – "Finlay!!! Drop him now – or I'll fire you on the spot – and the NWO will be forced to wrestle five on four on Sunday!!!"

Finlay shook his head in anger before dropping Jeff over the top rope – where Jeff bounced his head against the floor.

Shane – "You assholes want to wreck ECW?? It's not your show yet guys – nor will it ever be!!! As a result of your actions Finlay – tonight's main event between Matt Hardy and John Cena is now for the World Heavyweight Title!!! And that's not all... the NWO are banned from ringside under penalty of being fired!!!! And as for your match against CM Punk and Indy Trice tonight..."

Shane never got to finish however, as Tazz charged from backstage and locked in the Tazzmission on him!!! Tazz choked Shane to the floor and continued to lock in the hold as Finlay helped RVD to his feet and both men laughed at the motionless Shane-O-Mac. Tazz then got to his feet and grabbed Shane's mic

Tazz – "You stupid punk McMahon!! You wanna fight me – the Human Suplex Machine?? On Sunday you will find out why they call me that – Survive If I Let You!!!"

Tazz dropped the mic on Shane's head and stormed backstage – as Matt Hardy and Indy Trice slid into the ring behind Finlay and RVD!!!

Trice quickly speared Finlay to the mat and rained blows down on him as Matt kicked the already beaten down Van Dam in the stomach and hit the Twist of Fate!!! Matt and Trice then pulled Finlay up and threw him into the corner – before Matt dropped to his knees and Trice launched himself at Finlay... nailing him with the Decimator from the top rope!!! Matt and Trice then slid out of the ring and escaped through the crowd with Jeff as Cena, Benoit and Michaels raced to the ring to help their comrades... round one to ECW tonight!!!

_Commercial Break_

Paul Burchill and Chavo Guerrero were in the ring when ECW returned.

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is a handicap match!!"

The lights went out in the arena, and the sound of _The Enemy _by _Godmack_ played aloud on the speakers – Deranged was about to appear!!! He made his usual entrance from a platform in the crowd behind the announce table, and with no Tazz at ringside, he simply stepped onto the guard-rail and across the table before jumping down to the floor. He then got up on the apron and stepped over the top rope before being jumped by both men!!!

Deranged was driven to one knee with right hands from both men – before he caught both their hands and pushed them backwards – sending them rolling to the other side of the ring! Chavo and Burchill got to their feet before Burchill charged Deranged – Chavo shrugged his shoulders and jumped out of the ring and headed for the back again!!!

Deranged met Burchill and nailed him with several right hands – before catching Burchill with one arm and delivering a massive choke-bomb!!! He then put the motionless Burchill on his shoulders before climbing to the top rope – and delivering the Final Flight!! This match was over!

Deranged got to his feet again and dragged Burchill up – before destroying him with three jack-knife powerbombs in a row – the referee called for the bell and this match was done!!

Justin Roberts – "Your winner by knock-out..."

Umaga's music suddenly played and the Samoan Bulldozer, flanked by Estrada – charged the ring and began brawling with Deranged instantly before low blowing the bigger man and nailing him with the Samoan Spike to the throat!!!! Deranged crashed to the mat and lay still.

Styles – "No way... Umaga just took out Deranged with one blow!!!"

Umaga began roaring at the motionless Deranged, as a pleased Estrada looked on – Deranged sat up!!!!! Umaga and Estrada looked on in horror as the monster began climbing to his feet – Umaga quickly took action and nailed a second Spike, sending Deranged back to the mat.

Umaga then roared again and stood over Deranged, posing – when Deranged grabbed the savage by the throat and began to get up again!!!!

Styles – "What the... how can this be??"

Umaga again nailed Deranged with a Spike – and this time added two more for good measure!! Deranged lay on the mat – this time finally still. Umaga and Estrada posed for another minute before heading to leave the ring... Deranged once again got to his feet – an enraged look upon his face!!!!

Umaga tried to get through Estrada to fight there and then – however security charged the ring and flanked the two maniacs. The security then escorted the shocked pair form the ring backstage – leaving Deranged in the ring with a sick smile on his face.

Styles – "Deranged just got to his feet after FIVE Samoan Spikes... how can Umaga possibly defeat this monster at Survivor Series – and now Deranged is pissed off to the Extreme!!"

_Commercial Break_

Footage played of the confrontation between Umaga and Deranged moments ago as ECW returned – with Tazz now back at ringside with Joey Styles.

Styles – "This is impossible – how in the name of God can Umaga – hell anyone – hope to defeat this monster... FIVE Samoan Spikes for crying out loud!!"

Tazz – "Umaga will not go down easy himself, Styles... that is gonna be one heck of a war!"

Styles – "Just like I imagine your match with Shane McMahon will be Tazz – and I think you've only succeeded in pissing him off with your actions tonight!"

Tazz – "That momma's boy punk had it coming, Styles – and as I said earlier... At Survivor Series Shane McMahon will only survive if I let him! I will beat him to within an inch of his sorry life!!! That is one thing you can be damn sure of!"

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is a tag team match!! Introducing first, representing the NWO – Chris Benoit and Finlay!!"

The arena went black and white as the NWO music played aloud throughout the arena – Finlay and Benoit came to the stage. Finlay was still holding his neck form his treatment earlier at the hands of Trice and Matt Hardy... and both men looked angry as hell. They stalked to the ring with none of their usual cockiness – this time meaning business.

Justin Roberts – "And next, introducing two of the Smackdown members for the Survivor Series 'Winner Takes All' match – Indy Trice and CM Punk!!!"

Trice and Punk came to the stage to the loudest ovation of the night. They looked at each other, before nodding and charging the ring together – Finlay exited the ring and immediately began brawling with Trice as Punk slid in and squared up to Benoit!!!

The referee tried to order Trice and Finlay back into the ring – to no avail – and simply called for the bell to start the match!!! Benoit immediately thumbed Punk in the eyes and went for the Crossface – Punk countered with the Anaconda Vice in the middle of the ring!!!!

Tazz – "No way!!!! What a counter by CM Punk – this match could be over already!!!"

Benoit tried in vain to reach the ropes, however Punk cinched the hold on tighter and Benoit couldn't move!!! Finlay noticed Benoit in trouble in the centre of the ring, and quickly low blowed Trice before rolling into the ring and breaking Punk's hold... just as Benoit was about to tap. Finlay the stomped on Punk as he tried to get up from the mat – Trice entered the ring and Speared Finlay!!!

Trice rained down blows on Finlay for the second time of the night as Punk got to his feet – Benoit slipped behind Punk and nailed him with three German Suplexes!! Benoit then got to his feet and made a throat-cutting gesture towards Punk, before ascending the top rope... Punk jumped to his feet and crashed into Benoit with a running knee lift on the top rope... before nailing him with the Pepsi Plunge!!!

Meanwhile Trice whipped Finlay against the ropes, before leapfrogging him... and hit him with the Bull's Rush to the outside!!! Punk locked on the Anaconda Vice for a second time... Benoit taps!!!!!! The NWO have lost their first match!!!!

Punk climbs to his feet in celebration as Trice joins him in the ring – Punk suddenly nails Trice with a knee lift before locking the Vice!!!! He holds the move on until Trice begins to tap... and pulls Trice to his feet again – before shouting at him – "I'll see you Friday... bitch!!" He then pushes Trice backwards and he slumps to the mat as ECW heads for its final commercial.

_Commercial Break_

ECW returned with Justin Roberts backstage with CM Punk.

Roberts – "CM Punk, congratulations on your victory against the NWO – their first official defeat since they re-united... but I have to ask you – why attack Indy Trice, your partner tonight AND in the Winner Takes All Match in just five days at Survivor Series?"

Punk – "Why?? You wanna know why I beat his ass down?? Trice thinks he's shit hot since he joined the WWE – make no mistake Roberts, I HATE him!! I will beat him on Smackdown, and after that we will go on to kick these sorry sons of bitches that call themselves the NWO out of the WWE on Sunday... but when I beat him – I will go on and become the NEXT World Heavyweight Champion!"

Punk was just about to leave when Trice charged him and knocked him to the ground – the two men began brawling on the floor as security rushed to split them up.

Trice – "You son of a bitch!! I'll kill you on Friday – I'll kill you!"

Punk – "You'll have to catch me first – bitch!!"

Punk jumped across two security men and laid out Trice with a Shining Wizard straight to the head – before climbing to his feet and leaving.

Punk – "You see – You see!!! Don't mess with me you asshole!!"

Back at ringside, Tazz and Joey Styles reflected on what just happened.

Styles – "I suppose the good that has come out of tonight is that the NWO has had their momentum broken before Survivor Series – and it could be given a fatal tonight if Matt Hardy could pull off the unthinkable next!!"

Tazz – "I take your point Joey... but after tonight how exactly can those two men even possibly co-exist?? Team ECW/Smackdown would want to sort this out before Survivor Series... otherwise the NWO will mop the floor with them regardless!! And as for Matt Hardy – World Heavyweight Champ??? More like chump if you think he can beat John Cena... This is NOT going to happen Styles."

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall... and is for the World Heavyweight Championship!!! Making his way to the ring first, he is the challenger – from Cameron, North Carolina... Matt Hardy!!!"

The arena erupted as Matt Hardy came to the stage for the biggest match in his career. He did his typical pose and charged the ring before sliding in and jumping to the top rope, where the crowd exploded once again.

Justin Roberts – "And now, from West Newberry, Massachusetts – he is the World Heavyweight Champion... John Cena!!!"

_My Time Is Now _exploded onto the speakers – and the arena erupted again... only this time in a wave of hatred for the now reviled Champ.

Styles – "Oh My God!!!!! This is truly a cauldron of hatred for the traitor Cena – just think for a second though Tazz – if Matt Hardy could do the impossible tonight – what a blow it could be for the NWO just days away from Survivor Series... where they could all lose their jobs for good!!"

Tazz – "It's not gonna happen, Styles... this is not a dream Matt Hardy thought of – Hell, it's not even his blog on the internet that got his job back!!! This is reality!"

Styles – "There's always a chance, Tazz – think Wrestlemania 22 – think Rey Mysterio!!"

Tazz – "A fluke, a once off – if Matt Hardy wins the World Heavyweight Championship tonight, I will QUIT my job."

Styles – "A bold statement from Tazz there folks, let's hope for all our sakes..."

Tazz – "For Shane McMahon's especially, dammit!"

Styles – "For everyone's sake, Tazz – that Matt Hardy shuts up the whinging Cena and wins the big one tonight."

Cena by now had made it to the ring, including a slight altercation with a fan who had thrown beer in his face – security quickly settled things by ejecting him – yet Cena looked rattled... it had NOT been a good night for the NWO.

Cena climbed into the ring, and handed his belt to the referee, before taking off his shirt and hat and throwing it into the crowd as usual. One fan took a cigarette lighter and set fire to his shirt and threw it back at him... Cena completely lost it and tried to get at the fan, but was held back again by security. He rolled back into the ring – where Matt got straight in his face as the referee held up the title for all to see. He then rang the bell to start the match, and Cena and Hardy faced off in the middle of the ring.

Matt and Cena locked up, with the stronger Cena getting the better and powering Hardy into the corner, before the referee broke up the hold after a four count. Cena backed off and taunted Hardy with 'You Can't See Me!!' Which the fans booed mercilessly... Matt nailed Cena with a hard right hand!!!!

The fans erupted as Cena staggered backwards from the force of the blow – before getting right in Hardy's face again in the middle of the ring – both men then began trading right hands!! Cena again got the better of Matt, this time whipping him off the ropes and taking him down with a hard shoulder block. He posed again, and the fans booed him with all their might.

Styles – "Matt... this is not the way to fight John Cena!!! He's from the street, and you're playing right into his hands!"

Hardy climbed to his feet, shaking his head, before attempting to lock up with Cena again... this time however he caught Cena's arm and hit a quick arm-drag to the mat!!! Hardy this time posed, mocking Cena's 'You Can't See Me!!' The fans cheered loudly.

Cena got to his feet, shaking his head, before shoving Matt Hardy backwards against the ropes – Matt came back with a clothesline, which knocked Cena straight to the mat! The fans erupted again, as Matt mounted Cena and opened up on him with right hands, until the referee pulled him off.

Cena again got to his feet, clearly shaken before grabbing Hardy and whipping him off the ropes again – Hardy this time dodged Cena and nailed him with the Side Effect!!! Matt covers... 1 – 2 – Cena kicks out!!!

Styles – "That was damn close!! Cena is shell-shocked by this early offence by Matt Hardy!"

Tazz – "It won't last.."

Matt dragged Cena to his feet and threw Cena into the corner, before charging him with a clothesline – Cena dodged the hit and Matt hit the turnbuckles... Cena bounced off the ropes and caught Hardy with the Throw-Back! Cena then quickly pulled Hardy up and nailed him with a Fisherman Suplex, before bouncing off the ropes again... "You Can't See Me!!!" Five Knuckle Shuffle!! Cena pumps up his trainers...

Tazz – "I told you... Hardy is finished right here, right now!!"

Cena sets Hardy for the F-U... Matt counters into the Twist of Fate to a cheer form the crowd!!!

Styles – "Yes!!! Come on Matt – this is your chance!!"

Matt quickly ascends the second rope... and hits Cena with the X-Treme Leg Drop!!!! It could be over!!! Matt covers... 1 – 2 – thr – NO!!!! Cena just kicks out at the last possible moment!!

Styles – "Dammit!!! Come on, keep it up Matt!!"

Hardy gets to his feet in disbelief... before dragging Cena up and setting him for the F-U – to the shock of the crowd!!!!! He goes to nail Cena... Cena slips out and catches Matt with the Twist of Fate!!!

Cena covers... 1 – 2 – Matt kicks out!!!! The crowd erupts – what a match!!

Cena rolls off Matt Hardy in disbelief, absolutely exhausted. He climbs to his feet and argues with the ref... Matt catches him in a roll-up!! 1 – 2 – no!!!!! Cena kicks out and grabs the ropes with both hands!!

Tazz – "My God what a match!!! Both men are laying it all on the line!!"

Matt and Cena somehow drag themselves up again, and begin trading blows again... this time Hardy gets the better and sets Cena for another Side Effect... Cena slips out and hits the F-U out of nowhere!!!!

Styles – "No... Dammit!!"

Cena covers... 1 – 2 – Matt kicks out at the very last second!!!!!

The crowd explodes again... Matt Hardy just kicked out of the F-U!!!!

Cena holds his head in disbelief... that was his last shot!!! He shakes his head again... and locks in the STF-U!!! Matt is stranded... will he tap??

Styles – "Come on Matt – you can do it! Fight the pain!!"

Tazz – "Forget it, it's over now, Styles... no-one escapes that move!"

Matt is screaming in agony, yet still drags himself towards the ropes with all his might... He makes it!!!!!!! Cena begins punching Matt in the back of the head in sheer anger – the referee tries to pull him off and is elbowed in the face by Cena!!! The ref drops to one knee, clutching his mouth... Matt rakes Cena's eyes and sets him for the Twist of Fate... Cena slides on some brass knucks from his shorts and nails Hardy in the face!!! He then pulls him up... F-U!!!! Cena covers... 1 – 2 – 3!!! Cena retains via brass knuckles!!

Styles – "You son of a bitch!!! That bastard cheated – this is not right!!!"

Tazz – "Quit whining Styles, it was gonna happen anyways..."

Cena staggers to his feet and slides on his knucks again, before exclaiming – "Time to show you how it's done – street style!!"

Cena mounts Hardy and is about to punch him with the knucks again... until Batista's music hits!!! The Animal charges the ring and begins brawling with Cena, before ripping the knucks off his hand and putting them on himself!! BOOM!! Batista nails Cena... Thumbs up – Thumbs down!!! Batista hits the Batista Bomb on the World Heavyweight Champion – the crowd is ecstatic!!!

Batista poses with the World Heavyweight Title as ECW draws to a close.

**Updated Survivor Series Card**

**Three Stages of Hell (Career VS Career): **'The Game' Triple H VS 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin

**Fall 1: **Hardcore Match

**Fall 2: **Submission Match

**Fall 3: **Cage Match

**WWE Championship Triple Threat Match: **Randy Orton VS Edge VS Booker T

**Team RAW VS Team Smackdown Classic Survivor Series Match:**

**Team RAW – **Cryme Tyme, Bobby Lashley, Kenny Dykstra, Mr. Kennedy

**Team Smackdown – **Johnny Nitro, Chris Masters, Kevin Thorn, Monty Brown, The Boogeyman

'**Winner Takes All' Team ECW/Smackdown VS Team NWO Classic Survivor Series Match (for control of ECW):**

**Team ECW/Smackdown: **Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Batista, Indy Trice, CM Punk

**Team NWO: **Shawn Michaels, Finlay, Chris Benoit, John Cena, Rob Van Dam

Umaga VS Deranged

**Street Fight: **Tazz VS Shane McMahon

**Cruiserweight Championship: **Gregory Helms VS Jimmy Wang Yang


	39. Utter Annihalation

_Friday Night Smackdown!!!!_

A video package played of Monty Brown costing Bobby Lashley the Intercontinental Title on RAW – followed by Austin's announcement of the Tag Team Title rematch to take place tonight – between MNM and Cryme Tyme!!

The cameras then cut to the backstage area where an angry Bischoff glared at the cameras.

Bischoff – "Steve Austin – you now decide to make matches for MY show???? Fine... As I always say – controversy creates cash... so the match will go ahead! However, seeing as both other General Managers feel the need to make matches involving titles on my show – I believe that tonight's main event will involve one of their titles!!! Tonight, in this very ring – it will be the ECW Champion, Shawn Michaels – defending his Title against the Animal, Batista!!!"

The crowd erupted as Bischoff's music played.

Tony Chimel – "The following contest is a tag team match – and is for the Undisputed Tag Team Titles!!! Introducing first, the challengers... Cryme Tyme!!!"

Cryme Tyme came to the stage to a thunderous ovation, and carried out their usual pre-match antics, posturing and posing before stopping in front of the Smackdown announce table to shake hands with JBL and Michael Cole.

Cole – "Dammit... they just stole my wallet again!!!"

They then climbed into the ring and posed on the ropes... as MNM's music hit.

Tony Chimel – "And now, introducing the Undisputed Tag Team Champions – being accompanied to the ring by Melina – the team of Chris Masters and Johnny Nitro... MNM!!!!!"

The usual MNM entrance followed this announcement, with Masters and Nitro posing as Melina made her usual ring entrance – Nitro slid into the ring under her legs, and as Masters was about to do the same... a masked man appeared from under the ring and bashed his head in with a chair shot!!! Masters collapsed to the floor in a heap... the referee had seen nothing!!!!

The three men and Melina in the ring had a puzzled look on their faces as Masters lay motionless on the floor – a small trickle of blood coming from his face. Cryme Tyme shrugged and whipped Nitro against the ropes... for the G-9!!!!! Nitro lay out on the canvas as Shad covers – 1 – 2 – 3!!!! Cryme Tyme are the new champs!!!

Tony Chimel – "Here are your winners – and the NEW Undisputed Tag Team Champions... Cryme Tyme!!"

JBL – "NO!! This was a damn screw-job by RAW – who attacked Chris Masters???"

Cole – "This is not right – RAW have just screwed Smackdown!"

Cryme Tyme celebrated in the ring at becoming the second ever Undisputed Cross-Brand Tag Team Champions, and were about to leave the ring when Kevin Thorn and Monty Brown came to the stage and charged to the ring!!!!

Cryme Tyme tried in vain to fight both men off – however a recovered Johnny Nitro low blowed JTG to un-even the odds. Thorn and an irate Nitro then whipped Shad against the ropes, Monty Brow charged the other way – and took the big man out with the Pounce!!! The three men had little time to celebrate, however, when Kenny Dykstra, Mr. Kennedy and Bobby Lashley came from the crowd and began brawling around the ring with the three Smackdown Superstars!!!

Lashley quickly over-powered Nitro and nailed him with a beautiful running powerslam onto the arena floor... Masters tried to get up and was attacked again by the masked man – who laid him out on the floor for a second time, before escaping through the crowd!!!

Brown disposed of Dykstra with the Alpha Bomb in the middle of the ring, and Thorn and Kennedy brawled to the back, before Lashley slid into the ring and faced off against the Alpha Male. They squared up in the middle of the ring – Brown threw a right hand and this fight was on!!!

The crowd exploded as both men stood toe to toe, right hand for right hand – with neither man moving an inch...

"_I'm the Boogeyman – and I'm comin to getcha!!!"_

The Boogeyman danced out onto the stage and down to ringside, avoiding the laid out bodies of Masters, Nitro, Shad Gaspard and Kenny Dykstra, before writhing up to the ring steps and attempting to enter the ring... at the same time JTG jumped Brown from behind and Lashley floored him with a clothesline!!

Lashley and JTG began to stomp on the downed Brown – Boogeyman entered the ring and caught JTG from behind – and delivered the Boogeyslam!!!! Lashley charged Boogeyman, and tried to knock him down... Boogeyman met Lashley's charge with a shoulder block and both barely move – Boogeyman began dancing towards Lashley!!!

Lashley backed off in horror as Brown pulled himself up from the mat... kicked Lashley in the stomach and nailed him with the Alpha Bomb!!!! He then raised his hand in the air over the fallen RAW Superstars – before making a quick exit as Boogeyman danced towards him!

Brown nodded in acknowledgement to Boogeyman – who proceeded to take worms out and stuff them into Lashley's mouth as Smackdown went to a commercial break!!

_Commercial Break_

Tony Chimel – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall... and is a handicap match!!"

Cole – "Well with what just happened, JBL – I guess Boogeyman will be a major part of the Smackdown team on Sunday??"

JBL – "I guess – Monty Brown DOES have him to thank for saving his ass against RAW tonight – but regardless, Smackdown will triumph – because we are the superior brand!"

Paul London and Brian Kendrick made their way to the ring, a little nervous about their upcoming match – when Umaga's music hit!

Cole – "Umaga is going to try and do exactly what Deranged did on Tuesday against Chavo Guerrero and Paul Burchill – it's a classic case of one-upmanship!"

JBL – "I know – but I think Umaga has picked a fight with the wrong monster this time, Cole – Deranged survived FIVE Samoan Spikes just three days ago!! How can he possibly hope to fight this man?"

Umaga and Estrada made their way to the ring, and Umaga roared and screamed in his typical fit of rage... London and Kendrick caught him in the face with a double baseball slide... before leaping over the top rope on top of the savage!!!

Kendrick and London rained down blows on the Samoan Bulldozer in an attempt to gain an advantage... to no affect. Umaga countered with a hard uppercut to London's throat, before picking up Kendrick and ramming him back first into the steel ring post!! Umaga then roared and charged at the recovering London... crushing his head against the guard rail! London slumped to the arena floor, completely out of it. Umaga then rolled both men into the ring where Kendrick jumped to his feet and charged – Umaga caught him and nailed with him a high-impact Samoan Drop!! He then dragged both men into opposite corners, and crushed both of their heads against the turnbuckles.

Estrada then got on the apron – and snapped a Cuban Cigar in half – "For Samoa!!" Umaga dragged Kendrick to his feet for the Samoan Spike... when the lights went out and _The Enemy _by _Godsmack _hit!!!!

The lights came back up seconds later as Umaga looked around in confusion... Deranged had appeared behind the announce table again!!! His long arms grabbed the bewildered Estrada by the throat and dragged him across the announce table, through Cole and JBL – and the two men vanished out of sight as Umaga freaked out in the ring!!!

JBL and Cole dived out of the way as Umaga tried to help his manager... but both men were gone!!! The Samoan then destroyed everything in sight in an effort to find Estrada – before charging up the ramp backstage as the referee reached hi ten count and called for the bell!!! Umaga had lost by count out!!!!

Tony Chimel – "Here are your winners as a result of a count-out... Paul London and Brian Kendrick!!!"

The referee held up the two motionless men's arms in victory as cameras followed a screaming Umaga backstage!!! Umaga ran everywhere, through the divas locker room, smashing past security guards and shoving superstars to the ground in his desperate search for Estrada – but he was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, Deranged and Estrada appeared on the TitanTron – in the boiler room!! Deranged grabbed a crying Estrada by the throat and hoisted him over his shoulders... before delivering a Final Flight on the metal floor!! He then hoisted the motionless Estrada to his feet again... before jack-knife powerbombing him down the stairs!! Estrada tumbled to the bottom and lay in an awkward heap on the boiler room floor – Deranged stared straight at the camera, before leaving via the door!

_Commercial Break_

_Burn, Burn _hit as Smackdown returned, and Indy Trice made his way to the stage to a huge ovation. He posed and jumped in the air for his pyros, before running to the ring and flipping through the second rope, rolling through and landing on one knee before more pyros exploded. He then sat on the second rope and awaited the arrival of his opponent – and team-mate on Sunday – CM Punk.

Cole – "This could be a disastrous situation regarding ECW and the NWO, JBL – CM Punk has stated his utter hatred for the meteoric rise of Smackdown's No. 1 Contender, since his debut the night of the historic draft just 3 months ago!"

JBL – "It's pure jealousy on Punk's behalf, Cole – Punk should have won the World Heavyweight Title at No Mercy – and since then the US Champion has been over-looked time and time again for an opportunity to face Cena!!"

CM Punk was out next – and he came straight to the ring as Trice jumped down off the ropes. Punk entered the ring and the two men immediately began brawling! The referee rang the bell to start the match.

Cole – "I believe both Trice and Punk requested that this match be contested under Extreme Rules, JBL – I wonder what significance this will have on both men's condition for Survivor Series?"

JBL – "These are two dedicated, talented superstars Cole – tonight they will leave it all on the line and who knows how they'll recover for the 'Winner Takes All' match in just two days???"

Trice beat Punk back into a corner, before backing off slightly – Punk attempted a high knee immediately... which Trice dodged and smashed his elbow into Punk's face!! Trice then whipped Punk against the ropes, before ducking down for a back body drop – Punk countered with a swinging neckbreaker before going for the Anaconda Vice!!! Trice quickly rolled to the ropes before Punk could apply, and both men got to their feet to a cheer from the audience.

Trice and Punk then locked up, before Trice swept Punk's legs from under him – Punk countered with a spinning armdrag into an arm-bar – and went straight for the Vice again!!! Trice powered out and quickly dropped Punk with a powerslam before going for the cover!! 1 – Punk kicks out!

Trice continued his offence quickly, raising his knee high in the air and smashing it down into Punk's chest, before pulling him up and whipping him against the ropes – Trice goes to leapfrog him – with amazing agility, Punk leaps with him and sends Trice to the floor with a hurricanrana!!! The crowd applaud this fantastic move – Trice looks in pain on the floor!

Punk quickly jumps to the outside and catches Trice with Welcome to Chicago onto the floor, Trice screams in pain as Punk pulls out a chair from under the ring!! Punk swings the chair directly at Trice, who rolls out of the way and takes Punk down with a beautiful legsweep, which nearly sends Punk head first into his own chair! Trice pulls himself up using the guard rail – still clutching his back – and rakes his boot straight across Punk's face! He then searches under the ring, and pulls out a stop sign and a garbage can, before throwing them into the ring. He then picks up Punk and whips him towards the steel steps – Punk just stops in time as Trice charges him from behind – Punk counters with a Jackie Chan over Trice's head, followed by a bulldog – which drives Trice face-first into the steel steps!!

Punk then rolls the glazed-eyed Trice back into the ring, before knocking him back into the corner and jumping to the top rope – he catches Trice's arm and flattens him with an arm twist rope-walk leg drop!!! Punk covers – 1 – 2 – Trice kicks out!!!

Punk then sets up the stop sign just out from the corner of the ring, and drags Trice to the top rope – setting him for the Pepsi Plunge onto the stop sign... Trice counters with a diving cutter from the top rope, driving Punk head first into the stop sign!!! Punk is busted wide open!!!

Trice then rolls Punk over for the cover... 1 – 2 – Punk kicks out!! Trice sits up in amazement, before staggering to his feet and setting the trash can in the corner – he throws Punk straight into it – before following up with a huge boot to Punk's bloodied face!!! Punk slumps down, looking completely out of it. What a turn around!

Trice then drags Punk to the top rope, standing on the second rope – and sets Punk for the Decimator... Punk somehow counters with a vertical Suplex which sends Trice crashing to the floor outside!!! Trice looks to be out cold!!!!

Punk sits on the top rope for a few moments, gathering his remaining strength, before nailing a split legged moonsault on Trice, from inside the ring to the outside!!! Trice barely moves from his already prone position as Punk crashes into him!!! Punk rolls about on the floor clutching his ribs as Trice lies motionless. The crowd are on their feet applauding the efforts of both men!

Punk begins to drag himself up with the help of the ring – amazingly, Trice begins to come around!! He gets to one knee... before collapsing again with exhaustion. Punk quickly nails Trice with a Shining Wizard!!! Punk then clambers to his feet and rolls Trice into the ring again before rolling in himself, chair in hand. He sets it up again under the top rope – and begins to pick Trice up to set for the Pepsi Plunge... Trice counters with a roll up!! 1 – 2 – no!!! Punk kicks out!

Punk gets to his feet and readies himself for another Shining Wizard on Trice – Trice catches Punk's legs and throws him against the ropes, before clotheslining him over – Trice hits the Bull's Rush on Punk on the outside!!! Both men are out on the floor – was that Trice's last bit of energy??

Cole – "What a match, JBL – I don't think I've ever seen one as good as this!!"

JBL – "I know Cole – this is easily my match of the year so far!!!"

Both men stumble to their feet at the same time, Punk wipes blood from his eyes as Trice steadies himself – before they begin brawling again on the floor!!! This time Trice catches Punk with a low knee and sends him crashing shoulder first into the ring steps, before slumping to one knee himself. He gets up shaking his head, before picking up the dazed Punk and slamming his head against the announce table. Trice then rips off the cover of the table and tears out a monitor – Punk rakes Trice's eyes and grabs the monitor off him – before smashing him in the face with it!!! Punk then rolls Trice back into the ring again and Trice rolls over... he's bleeding now too!!

Punk, still brandishing the now destroyed monitor, rolls into the ring himself and steadies himself for another shot at Trice's head – Trice catches him with a drop toe-hold into it!!! Trice then gets up... and hits a huge tornado DDT on Punk – sending him into the monitor a second time... breaking it in half!!! Trice crawls into the cover on the motionless Punk..

1 – 2 – 3!!! Trice wins a terrific match!!!

The referee immediately calls for medical attention to both men – who cannot stand after the brutal match – and raises the un-moving Trice's hand in the air declaring him the victor. Both men begin to recover as EMTs race to the ring with two stretchers... both men refuse medical help!!! Using the ropes on either on either side of the ring, both men stand – it looks like they're ready to fight again!!!

JBL – "Here we go – There is no way these two men can co-exist at Survivor Series!"

Punk staggers towards Trice, who raises his arms in a fighting stance... Punk offers Trice his hand!!! Trice looks at it warily, before accepting – Punk pulls Trice into an embrace that holds both men up!! The crowd are on their feet now, with a standing ovation for these two warriors – JBL and Cole join them!!

_Commercial Break_

Cole and JBL are reflecting on the huge match that had just taken place as Smackdown returned.

Cole – "I think Punk finally understands why Trice is the number one contender, JBL – what a match we just witnessed!"

JBL – "I have to agree, Cole... I mean now that the two men have gotten that out of their system, I think they might be able to go on and take out the NWO – permanently!!! If they're able to compete that is.."

Cole – "I don't think anything in this world would stop those two from competing on Sunday – I just can't believe it came to this for Punk to realise what a competitor Trice was."

Tony Chimel – "The following contest is the Main Event!!!! And it is for the ECW Championship!! Introducing first, from Washington D.C, the challenger – Batista!!"

Batista burst onto the stage as the fans rose to their feet again – a Title match after what just happened??

JBL – "I think the question everyone wants to know now Cole is – can Batista claim the ECW Title from Shawn Michaels?? Matt Hardy came up short on Tuesday against John Cena – but Batista knows how to succeed in the ring !"

Cole – "I think you're being just a little unfair now, JBL..."

Batista posed for his pyros... until John Cena ran from the back and nailed Batista across the back with a steel chair!!! The crowd booed crazily – Batista turned around and tackled Cena to the ground, throwing punch after punch on him... until Finlay and Benoit appeared – Finlay broke his shilealagh in half across Batista's head!!!

Michaels – "Oh yeah!! Guys, drag his ass to the ring – you punks wanna mess with the NWO?? We'll show you how gang warfare works!!!"

RVD and Michaels strode out onto the stage with cocky smiles on their faces, as Finlay, Benoit and Cena beat Batista down on the stage. The three men then dragged the Animal down to the ring, as Michaels followed.

Michaels – "You stupid son of a bitch – you wanna attack Johnnie boy here after he went through a war – I'll show you the meaning of pain!!!"

Van Dam and Finlay pulled a table out from under the ring, and slid it into the ring, before climbing in themselves and setting it up. Michaels, Benoit and Cena continued to stomp on Batista's prone body until the table was ready – then all three men on the outside threw Batista straight into the ring steps – separating them with the sheer force of the impact. They then rolled Batista into the ring, before Finlay dragged Batista up for the Celtic Cross... Batista countered with a spinebuster, followed by a clothesline on Van Dam!!

Batista turned around to face Michaels, Benoit and Cena – Michaels nearly took his head off with Sweet Chin Music before Cena picked up Batista and F-Ued him through the table!!! Benoit then locked in the Crossface on the prone Animal as Michaels handed Cena the mic and slid to the outside and pulled a bag from under the ring... containing spray paint!

Finlay climbed to his feet and began to stomp on Batista like crazy as Cena addressed the crowd:

Cena – "This – is what happens to anyone who disrespects us!! THIS – is what happens when we destroy you all on Sunday!!"

Michaels got ready to brand Batista for a second time... when Matt and Jeff (with taped up ribs) tore from the back to the ring to help their fallen comrade.

The Hardyz slid into the ring and began brawling with Finlay and RVD – as Cena pulled out his trademark knucks from his shorts again – and nailed Matt in the back of the head with them!!! Van Dam and Michaels then stepped back a bit... before double super-kicking Matt over the top rope to the floor outside – leaving Jeff alone in the ring!!!

Jeff nailed Finlay with a jawbreaker before catching Van Dam with a mule kick to the side of the head – Cena punched Jeff straight in his injured ribs with the knucks – before F-Uing him to the mat!!

Finlay then dragged the injured Jeff to the outside, and laid him out on the floor with the Celtic Cross – as Indy Trice and CM Punk forced their way through security and medical staff to ringside!!!

The two exhausted men charged Finlay – who quickly nailed Punk in the head one half of the now ruined shilealagh – as Trice speared him to the floor!!! Van Dam and Benoit exited the ring as Cena and Michaels barked orders from inside it.

Cena – "Get that son of a bitch in here!!! I wanna teach him a lesson!"

Trice bravely tried to fight off Van Dam and Benoit – however Benoit subjected him to repeated vicious headbutts to the face, before Van Dam pulled a chair from under the ring and nailed him with the Van Daminator to the face. Trice slumped to the floor, before Benoit and Van Dam tossed him into the two psychotic leaders of the NWO.

Cena dragged Trice to his feet, and Michaels super-kicked him straight into the mouth, sending Trice slumping to the canvas once more. Van Dam then came off the top with the Five Star Frogsplash, crushing the air from Trice's lungs. On the outside, Finlay subjected Punk and Matt to two more Celtic Crosses before he and Benoit rolled back into the ring.

Benoit came off the top with a headbutt to Batista's face, and Finlay helped Cena pick up the motionless Trice and set for an F-U... from inside the ring to the outside!!! Michaels then ordered Benoit to apply the Crossface a second time to Batista – before branding the initials NWO across his back!!!

The NWO music hit and the five members raised each others arms in the air over the fallen ECW/Smackdown team as Smackdown went off the air.

**Completed Survivor Series Card**

**Three Stages of Hell (Career VS Career): **'The Game' Triple H VS 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin

**Fall 1: **Hardcore Match

**Fall 2: **Submission Match

**Fall 3: **Cage Match

**WWE Championship Triple Threat Match: **Randy Orton VS Edge VS Booker T

**Team RAW VS Team Smackdown Classic Survivor Series Match:**

**Team RAW – **Cryme Tyme, Bobby Lashley, Kenny Dykstra, Mr. Kennedy

**Team Smackdown – **Johnny Nitro, Chris Masters, Kevin Thorn, Monty Brown, The Boogeyman

'**Winner Takes All' Team ECW/Smackdown VS Team NWO Classic Survivor Series Match (for control of ECW):**

**Team ECW/Smackdown: **Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Batista, Indy Trice, CM Punk

**Team NWO: **Shawn Michaels, Finlay, Chris Benoit, John Cena, Rob Van Dam

Umaga VS Deranged

**Street Fight: **Tazz VS Shane McMahon

**Cruiserweight Championship: **Gregory Helms VS Jimmy Wang Yang


	40. Survivor Series Part 1

_**WWE Survivor Series**_

The opening video documented most of the huge feuds that had built up to this important Pay Per View, with the NWO's domination of ECW and Smackdown being the main point. A recap of all the rivalries up to this point was shown – back as far as the forming of the NWO, John Cena and Rob Van Dam's betrayal of Smackdown and the complete decimation of the Smackdown/ECW team on Friday. The video then cut to clips of RAW, where Triple H and Stone Cold had played out their huge battle since Austin had been named as RAW GM. It finished with a montage of many stars involved in the big matches tonight saying:

Orton – "No-one.."

Triple H – "NO – ONE!!"

Batista – "No-one."

Michaels – "No-one can stop the N W O!!!!!!"

The cameras then cut to the arena, and explosions filled it as Survivor Series exploded into life. The cameras were panned around the arena, as the fans went crazy to start the show, and showed two announce tables at ringside – one with JR and The King at it, and the other with JBL, Michael Cole and Joey Styles.

JR – "Welcome to Survivor Series!! And what a night it proves to be – for some, the culmination of three long months of turmoil in the WWE – for others, it could and indeed will be their last night in a WWE ring!!! Your thoughts, King?"

King – "Well JR, you've just summed it all up!! I mean just look at the line-up for RAW... a Triple Threat Match for the WWE Championship, A Three Stages of Hell Match, and to top it all off, RAW will reign supreme in the Classic Survivor Series Match against Smackdown!"

JBL – "You're a little over-zealous there, King – Have you not forgotten how Smackdown has kicked RAW's ass on practically every occasion in the run up to this huge match??"

King – "Run up, shmun up... what matters is tonight!"

Styles – "I hate to interrupt you guys, but you're forgetting the most important match of the night – one that decides whether ECW lives or dies!"

JBL – "Look, Styles – you've got three Smackdown guys doing your dirty work – I wouldn't worry too much about the NWO!"

The sound of MNM hit the arena – and the former Tag Team Champions made their way to the ring for the first match of the night – the RAW VS Smackdown Survivor Series match!

Masters and Nitro made their way to the ring without Melina for once, and entered the ring without so much as a single pose. The two men looked focused and determined.

Kevin Thorn was out next, with Ariel – and the two made their way to the ring in much a similar fashion as MNM – Thorn entered the ring and Ariel came around to stand in front of the announce tables – causing King's eyes to nearly fall out of his head!!

JBL – "I should of known that you were into necrophilia, King – staring at the undead like that!"

"_I'm The Boogeyman!!! And I'm comin to getcha!!!"_

The Boogeyman crawled out onto the stage and smashed a clock over his head as usual, before dancing down to the ring and sliding in – MNM and Thorn backed across to the other side of the ring as Boogeyman continued his dance around it.

Monty Brown was the last man out for Smackdown – and he charged the ring and slid in, before casting a strange look at the still writhing Boogeyman.

Kenny Dykstra was first out for RAW, and the five Smackdown stars beckoned for him to enter the ring as he made his way down the ramp. He shook his head and simply stood in the aisle, awaiting his team-mates for the night.

"_MRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Kennedy!!"_

Kennedy was out next, and joined Kenny in the aisle, before flipping off the five men in the ring.

Cryme Tyme followed Kennedy, and the Tag Team Champions came to the stage with completely blinged out Tag Titles around their waists. They came down and joined Kennedy and Dykstra on the floor – before locking eyes with MNM.

Bobby Lashley was the last out for RAW – and he ran to join his team-mates, before nodding and jumping up on the ring apron to set off his pyros – All five RAW superstars entered the ring and this fight was on!!!

Lashley and Brown immediately began brawling, as Cryme Tyme and MNM took their fight outside the ring. Kenny squared off with Kevin Thorn and Kennedy and Boogeyman began trading blows in the centre of the ring. The referee tried in vain to restore order – however it seemed impossible! Finally he got in between the fighting superstars and ordered them to their respective corners.

Both sets of stars had a team huddle – Boogeyman simply continued to dance around the huddle to the laughter of the crowd. It was finally decided that Kenny would start for RAW – and Boogeyman for Smackdown!!

The other eight superstars took their positions on the apron, as Kenny apprehensively went to the centre of the ring to meet his strange opponent. Boogeyman writhed toward Kenny, and he shook his head in disgust, before nailing him with a low dropkick to the knee!! Boogeyman clutched his knee in pain, as Kenny began unloading with right hands on the face of the Boogeyman... to no affect. Boogeyman stood up and caught Kenny's arm, before lifting him high in the air and slamming him to the mat!

Boogeyman then danced around the shocked Kenny, as the Smackdown superstars applauded their comrade. Kenny got to his feet and again tried a few punches to the face – Boogeyman countered with a hard clothesline before dragging Kenny up and setting him for a pump-handle slam!!

Kenny fought out and shoved Boogeyman – who simply danced straight back into Kenny's face – Kenny shook his head and tagged in Shad Gaspard of Cryme Tyme. Shad charged in and smashed into Boogeyman with a huge clothesline, sending him to the mat. Gaspard then bounced off the ropes and dropped an elbow on Boogeyman's face! Continuing his offence, Shad picked up Boogeyman and whipped him against the ropes – Boogeyman reversed it and nailed the big man with a choke bomb!! Masters began shouting for the tag... Boogeyman danced over and slapped Masters' hand!!

Masters came into the ring and began unloading on the fallen Gaspard with right hands and double axe handles, before pulling him up and whipping him against the ropes. Shad ducked Masters' clothesline attempt, came back off the ropes again, and nailed him with a huge boot to the face!!! Shad then tagged in his partner JTG, and the two men set Masters for the G-9 – Nitro thwarted this with a corkscrew dropkick to the back of JTG's head!

JTG lay on the canvas as Shad was ordered from the ring by the referee, which gave Masters and Nitro a prime moment for the Snapshot – which they hit!!! However, as Masters was about to cover – the same masked man from Friday night came from under the ring with a chair and smashed Masters in the face with it – directly in front of the referee!!! The referee had no choice but to disqualify RAW's legal man, JTG for outside interference... even though he lay prone on the mat!

Bobby Lashley quickly entered the ring as Shad and Kennedy argued with the referee – Lashley lifted up Masters and hit a running powerslam, before covering Masters

1 – 2 – 3!! Masters has been eliminated!!!

The masked man suddenly dragged the eliminated Masters from the ring as Thorn entered the ring to face Lashley. On the outside he beat Masters repeatedly with the chair until Nitro ran to help his partner... the masked man took off his mask – and revealed he was Joey Mercury!!!! Nitro looked like he'd seen a ghost – as Thorn was being dominated in the ring by the powerful Lashley! Mercury screamed at Nitro – "I'm your real partner, what happened to me??" Mercury turned and threw the chair to the floor... Nitro followed him to the back, eliminating himself from the match and leaving Smackdown down by one man – 4 to 3!!!

JBL – "Dammit Nitro!! Sort out your stupid boyfriend later!! This is not good.."

Lashley whipped Thorn against the ropes and went for a clothesline – Thorn slid under his legs and tagged in Monty Brown!!! The two men faced off in the middle of the ring, before beginning a test of strength... which yielded no winner. The two men then began a shoving match – which again solved nothing. Both men then bounced off the ropes and crashed into each other with shoulder tackles... nothing again!!! Finally Brown just shrugged and thumbed Lashley's eyes before dropping him with the Circle of Life!

Brown continued his offence of stomps and kicks to Lashley's head and chest until the referee ordered him backwards. Lashley then got to his feet – and Speared Brown!!! He covers.. 1 – 2 – Brown kicks out!!!

Lashley went back to the apron and tagged in Kennedy, who charged over and dropped his knee in Brown's face. He then picked up Brown and set him for the Green Bay Plunge... Brown slips out and nailed the Alpha Bomb!!! He covers Kennedy.. 1 – 2 – Kennedy gets his foot on the ropes!!!

Brown sits up and shakes his head before dragging Kennedy to his corner and tagging in Thorn. Thorn and Brown double team Kennedy in the corner until the referee orders Brown out of the ring. Thorn then goes to work on Kennedy, punching him repeatedly in the corner before attempting the Dark Stunner – Kennedy counters with a DDT laying out both men!!

Thorn begins to crawl to his corner, looking for the tag, as Kennedy makes his way inch by inch... he tags in Shad as Thorn tags in Boogeyman!!

Shad charges Boogeyman, who ducks the big man's clothesline – Boogeyman catches Gaspard in a hanging neckbreaker – followed by the Boogeyslam!! 1 – 2 – 3!!! Shad has been eliminated to even it up!!

Kenny is next in and dropkicks Boogeyman in the face as he gets up, sending him out of the ring. Kennedy is quickly around and lays the boots to Boogeyman as Kenny distracts the referee. Kennedy then slams Boogeyman's head off the steel steps twice and rolls him back into the ring – Kenny ascends the top rope and attempts his leg drop... Boogeyman rolls out of the way and tags in Brown as Kenny crashes to the canvas!!!

Brown is quickly into the ring and charges off the ropes as Kenny tries to get up.. Brown nails Kenny with the Pounce!!! He covers... 1 – 2 – 3!!! Smackdown now lead!!!

King – "What the hell just happened??"

Lashley is back in and charges Brown, nailing him with a high knee to the face, before catching him with an impressive belly to belly Suplex!!! This however doesn't work out to well as Thorn blind tags the downed Brown and charges Lashley... only to be caught with a running powerslam!!! He covers... 1 – 2 – 3!!! Smackdown tie things up!

JR – "So the remaining stars for RAW are now Lashley and Kennedy... and Boogeyman and Brown for Smackdown!!"

Boogeyman is next in, and grabbed Lashley by the throat before lifting him for a two handed chokeslam... Lashley countered with a roll-up... 1 – 2 – Boogeyman just kicks out!! Lashley then stalked the recovering Boogeyman... Spear by Lashley!!! Lashley tags in Kennedy who ascended the top rope and nailed him with the Kenton Bomb!!! Kennedy covers... 1 – 2 – 3!!! Kennedy just eliminated the Boogeyman – leaving just Monty Brown left for Smackdown!!!

Brown is in quickly again, and as Kennedy gets up from pinning the Boogeyman – Brown crashes into him with the second Pounce of the night!!! Brown covers – 1 – 2 – 3!!!! RAW and Smackdown have just one superstar left each!!!

Lashley charges into the ring and rushes at Brown for another Spear – Brown countered with the Alpha Slam!!! Brown then steadied himself as Lashley gets to his feet... charges... Lashley counters the Pounce by lifting Brown for the Dominator!!! He covers... 1 – 2 – 3!!! RAW win!!!!!

JR and King cheer in celebration Lashley pulls himself up with the ropes, and the RAW team return to the ring to celebrate. Brown manages to pull himself from the ring, and with a dejected look on his face heads to the back.

King – "Hard luck guys, better luck next year!!"

Cole – "In a tremendously hard fought contest, Team RAW have managed to prevail over Team Smackdown – Congratulations guys!"

Backstage, Indy Trice walked into the camera frame in the ECW/Smackdown team locker room – CM Punk was already in there changing. The two men nodded at each other, before Batista appeared:

Batista – "Ready for tonight?"

Trice – "I am – he points at Punk – He'd just better make sure he doesn't drop the ball."

Punk – "What? Where the hell is this comin from?"

Punk and Trice got in each others' faces again, before Batista stepped between them.

Batista – "Cool it! Dammit, the NWO will rip us apart if we're not all on the same page – and personally I couldn't deal with it if they take ECW for their own tonight... so are you guys on the same page – or not?"

Trice and Punk eyed each other up and down, before nodding:

Trice – "We're cool."

Punk – "For now, that is."

Cameras cut back to the ring, where the sound of Umaga's music played aloud. The Samoan Monster made his way to the ring, alone for once, screaming and practically frothing at the mouth.

Styles – "I believe that Umaga's manager – Armando Alejandro Estrada – has been injured at the hands of Deranged on Friday – and is out indefinitely!"

JBL – "You got it right, Styles – Deranged decimated Estrada just two days ago... who knows when we'll see him again??"

Umaga rolled into the ring and swung for the referee in a rage, as he awaited his undefeated opponent... Deranged.

Cole – "These two men have never been pinned, never submitted..."

JBL – "Ah yes – but Umaga is not undefeated!! He was counted out on Friday – thanks to his opponent tonight, and he was also unable to win the Triple Threat Match for the World Heavyweight Championship at No Mercy!"

Styles – "After Deranged surviving FIVE Samoan Spikes at the hands of Umaga on ECW – and sitting up afterwards, I just cannot see Deranged being beaten tonight!"

The lights in the arena suddenly went out, and _The Enemy _by _Godsmack _resounded around it. Deranged then appeared behind the announce tables on his platform, scaring the life out of JR and King, who had never witnessed his entrance before!

Deranged stepped across the Smackdown announce table and towards the ring, before stepping up on the apron and over the top rope – before Umaga charged and the two monsters began brawling!! The referee rang the bell to start the match – who would be victorious?

Deranged beat Umaga back into a corner with right and left hands, before Umaga countered with a huge uppercut to Deranged's throat – staggering the larger man. Umaga then jumped to the second rope and dived at the stunned Deranged with a diving headbutt – Umaga and Deranged clashed heads with a sickening thud!

Deranged dropped to one knee, clutching his masked face from the impact, as Umaga recovered quickly and whipped Deranged into a corner. He then charged at full speed towards the slumped Deranged... Deranged rolled out of the way and caught Umaga with a chokebomb!!!

Umaga struggled to recover from the impact of the chokebomb, as Deranged dragged him towards the top rope, and set him on his shoulders before ascending.

JBL – "Umaga is done here – it's over!!"

Umaga however somehow managed to fight his way from Deranged's shoulders – both men were now precariously perched on the top rope – Umaga, with amazing quickness, lifted Deranged and delivered a huge Samoan Drop from the top rope!!!! The crowd were stunned into silence as the ring moved an inch from the impact!!!

Umaga rolled into the cover... 1 – 2 – Deranged kicks out!!!

Cole, JBL and Styles – "WHAT???"

Umaga sat up, dazed from the high impact of the move, and began to drag the motionless Deranged to the corner... Deranged sat up!!!! The crowd exploded as Umaga turned to face the seemingly invincible monster – for the first time a look of fear on his face. He immediately attempted a Samoan Spike to Deranged's throat – Deranged caught Umaga's arm and in one swift movement, set him on his shoulders – and ascended the top rope again – before delivering the Final Flight to the still squirming Umaga!!!!! Umaga crashed to the canvas, and lay still.

Deranged sat up again, before dragging the body of Umaga up and setting him for a jack-knife powerbomb... He hits it!!!! Deranged drops onto the body of Umaga for the cover... 1 – 2 – 3!!!! Deranged picks up his first pinfall victory in the WWE!!!!

Justin Roberts – "Here is your winner... Deranged!!"

Deranged left the ring to a huge ovation from the fans, as Umaga still lay motionless in the ring. The lights then went out again and when they returned... Deranged was gone.

_Coming up next... _The Cruiserweight Championship Match between Gregory Helms and Jimmy Wang Yang!


	41. Survivor Series Part 2

Tony Chimel – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall... and is for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship!!! Introducing first, the challenger – Jimmy Wang Yang!!!"

Yang made his way to the ring to applause from the crowd, before charging the ring and flipping in.

Tony Chimel – "And now, he is the WWE Cruiserweight Champion – from Raleigh, North Carolina, Gregory Helms!!!"

Helms sauntered out onto the stage, with an angry look on his face. He raised his arms in the air, as the crowd began to boo him – before locking eyes with Yang and making his way to the ring. Yang jumped to the top rope and launched at Helms with a Shooting Star Press!!!

Both men crashed to the ground, and Yang quickly rolled Helms into the ring for the quick cover... 1 – 2 – Helms kicks out! Yang, continuing his offence, whips Helms into the corner and launches a spinning wheel kick at him – Helms ducks and Yang crashes into the turnbuckle, before Helms rolls him up using the tights and his feet on the ropes!!! 1 – 2 – the referee spots Helms cheating!!!

Helms and the referee argue as Yang climbs to his feet behind them...Helms turns around and charges as Yang uses the turnbuckles to leap over Helms – and nails him with a superkick!!! Yang covers.. 1 – 2 – Helms kicks out again!

Yang then whips Helms into the far corner, before charging and nailing him with the spinning wheel kick to the face – Helms staggers out of the corner as Yang ascends the top rope for his diving moonsault – Helms counters the leaping Yang with a dropkick to the face!!! Helms then steadies himself... and hits the Shining Wizard on the recovering Yang!!! He covers.. 1 – 2 – Yang gets his foot on the ropes!!!!

Sitting up in shock, Helms drags Yang to his feet and sets him for Nightmare on Helms Street... Yang counters by flipping over Helms and nailing him with a reverse DDT!!! Yang then ascends the top rope for the 450 Splash...Helms gets the knees up!!! Helms crawls to his feet and catches Yang with the Vertebreaker – he covers.. 1 – 2 – 3!!! Helms retains in one hell of a match!!

Tony Chimel – "Here is your winner – and STILL Cruiserweight Champion... Gregory Helms!!!!"

Helms rolls out of the ring clutching his precious title as Yang holds his head in disappointment.

Backstage, Todd Grisham is with Triple H:

Todd – "Triple H, in just a few moments now you and Stone Cold Steve Austin – RAW's General Manager – will compete in what can only described as a career shortening match – Three Stages of Hell... your thoughts??"

Triple H – "My thoughts? Take a hike you piece of trash!"

Triple H shoves Grisham out of the camera.

Triple H – "Austin tonight is your last in the WWE – so you'd better make it worth my while even turning up!!! Tonight, you will find out again – why I am The Game – and I am THAT DAMN GOOD!!!"

Triple H posed before spitting water into the camera and leaving.

"_Here comes the money... Here comes the money!!"_

The crowd rose to their feet as Shane McMahon made his way to the ring.

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is a Street Fight!! Making his way to the ring, from Greenwich Connecticut – he is the interim General Manager of ECW... Shane McMahon!!!"

Shane entered the ring, and began warming up in his traditional way...

"_Survive – If I Let You!!"_

Tazz came to the stage with his usual towel around his head – and made his way to the ring. Shane immediately left the ring and charged to meet Tazz in the aisle – the fight was on!!

Tazz and Shane brawled in the aisle way, before the veteran Tazz quickly took advantage and knocked Shane to the ground with a shoulder tackle. He then dragged Shane up again – and hit a Tazzplex on the steel!!! The crowd cheered as Tazz continued to beat Shane on the aisle, before shoving him down towards the ring with his foot. He stopped at ringside, and pulled a variety of weapons out from under the ring – as a small 'ECW' chant began.

Tazz then smashed a garbage can lid across Shane's face, before dragging him by his shirt up towards the entrance again. There he slammed Shane's head off the Survivor Series set – before going backstage for a moment – and charging back out again with a shopping cart, which he rammed into Shane's chest!!!

He then threw Shane into the cart and pushed it the whole way back to ringside – before shoving it with all his might at the steel steps... Shane jumped out at the last second and grabbed a chair from under the ring – smashing it into Tazz's head!

Now with the advantage, Shane rolled Tazz into the ring and threw all the weapons – including the shopping cart – inside it also. He then rolled in and caught Tazz with a Float-over DDT onto the steel chair!! Shane made the cover... 1 – 2 – Tazz kicks out!

Sitting up, Shane whipped Tazz into the corner before picking up the trash can – and dropkicking it into his face!!!! Shane then wedged the shopping cart against the motionless Tazz... and climbed up on the opposite turnbuckle – Shane went for Coast to Coast... Tazz moved and the cart rebounded, smashing into Shane's head as he dropkicked it!!!

Struggling to his feet, Tazz quickly threw the now bleeding Shane from the ring to the floor, where he landed with a thud. He then picked up the steel chair and slid from the ring – Shane saw he had the chair and immediately began backing up the ramp away from the angry man. Tazz eventually caught up to him on the stage and swung the chair towards him... Shane ducked and Tazz hit the set, before Shane delivered the X-Factor on the steel to Tazz!!! Shane then picked up Tazz... and suplexed him off the stage through the sound equipment!!!!!!!

Crowd – "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit..."

Shane looked down at the broken Tazz, blessed himself – and performed the Leap of Faith elbow drop onto Tazz – 10 feet below him!!! The referee rushed down to count the pinfall... 1 – 2 – 3!!! Shane beats Tazz!!!! EMTs rush from the back to tend to the two motionless men.

Backstage, the NWO were pictured warming up together for their crucial match later tonight – in which they would either be fired... or gain control of ECW.

Back at ringside, we were now with JR and The King.

JR – "Well, considering that RAW has been victorious tonight against Smackdown, would you consider it a good night so far King??"

King – "Yeah, it was a pleasure to see that smug smile washed from JBL's face, JR – and I can't wait for this next match!!!"

JR – "Yes indeed, the WWE Title Triple Threat Match should be a rocket buster of a match – Randy Orton, the WWE Champion defending his Title against former best friend Edge, and bitter enemy Booker T!!"

A video package then showed, highlighting Orton's win at Cyber Sunday to become WWE Champion, and then documented Orton's Title Celebration – with Edge and Booker interrupting – followed by Edge pinning Orton the following week, and finally ending with Booker planting both Edge and Orton with Book Ends just last Monday on RAW.

Lillian Garcia – "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a Triple Threat Match – for the WWE Title – and is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first.."

"_Can you dig it – Sucka??????"_

Booker T made the way to the stage, very much the fan favorite going into this match as the fans cheered him loudly. He stopped and posed on the ramp, before setting off his pyros and made his way to the ring before warming up on the ropes.

"_You think you know me..."_

Lights flashed and smoked filled the stage area, before Edge came out in his trademark sunglasses. He then locked eyes with Booker and ran to the ring, before sliding in and posing again. Both Edge and Booker looked at each other and nodded – and turned to await the WWE Champion.

Lillian Garcia – "And next, introducing the WWE Champion – The Legend Killer, Randy Orton!!"

Orton appeared on the stage and held his arms out wide as the wall of fire came down behind him. He then cockily sauntered to the ring, WWE Title wrapped firmly around his waist. He ordered the referee to hold back Booker and Edge as he entered the ring – and handed the Title to the ref. Booker and Edge then charged Orton – who slid out of the ring just as the ref rang the bell!!!

Orton smiled smugly at the two men, who then began to brawl amongst themselves as Orton strolled around the ring – with the ref trying in vain to get him back inside.

Edge and Booker began brawling in the ring, with Booker backing Edge into a corner with knife-edged chops to the chest. Edge countered with right hands, before catching Booker with a low dropkick to the knee as Orton watched from the outside. Booker got back to his feet – only to walk into a flapjack from Edge!! Edge covers... 1 – 2 – Orton pulls Edge out of the ring and rams him shoulder first into the ring post!!!

Orton then caught Edge with his modified backbreaker, leaving Edge in pain on the floor as he rolled in and stalked the recovering Booker, looking for the RKO – Booker countered with a jumping kick to the face!!! Orton stumbled backwards and Booker caught him with a huge spinebuster!! Booker covers – 1 – 2 – Orton kicks out!! Edge rolls back into the ring... Spear to Booker!!!! Edge covers – 1 – 2 – Orton breaks up the count!!

Orton and Edge begin fighting in the ring – Orton nailing Edge with multiple European uppercuts before scoop slamming Edge to the mat. Orton the bounced off the ropes... and took Booker out of the ring with a flying cross-body!! Returning to his feet, Orton stomped on every available body part of Edge, before dropping his knee into Edge's face. He then stalked Edge, imploring him to get up... Edge countered the RKO with the Edge-O-Matic!!! Edge then picked up Orton – and caught him with the Downward Spiral – a move he hadn't used for years!!! Edge covers – as Booker returns to the ring and lands on both men with a leg drop!!!

Booker pulls Edge to his feet and nails him with an axe kick to the side of the head, before watching the recovering Orton... Booker attempts the Scissors Kick – Orton counters with the RKO!!!! 1 – 2 – Edge just breaks up the count!!

Edge rains down blows on Orton, before picking him up and whipping him against the ropes – Edge catches Orton in the face with a boot – and sets him for the Edgecution... He hits it!!! 1 – 2 – Orton kicks out!!!!

King – "What?? How did Orton get out of that? I thought it was over for sure!!!!"

Edge sits up frustratedly, and goes to a corner before stalking the recovering Champion for a Spear... Edge charges and Booker catches him with a jumping superkick!!! Booker then turns around and catches Orton for the Book End... Orton counters with a roll-up – 1 – 2 – Booker just escapes!!!! Orton rolls through and catches Booker with a second RKO – just as Edge Spears the life out of Orton!!!

Unfortunately for Edge, the impact of both moves sends him and Booker tumbling to the outside, with Orton just catching the bottom rope. The referee begins a ten count on all three men – None of them are moving!!

At six, Edge rolls back into the ring and drags Orton to the centre – before locking in the Edgecator!!! Will Orton tap??

There is no time to answer that question as Booker leaps from the top rope and catches Edge with a spinning wheel kick to the face, sending both men crashing to the canvas as Orton writhes in pain. The referee begins another ten count!!

At five, there is still no movement...

SIX – Orton crawls towards the ropes.

SEVEN – Booker sits up in the corner

EIGHT – Edge gets to one knee in another corner.

NINE – All three men hoist themselves up in separate corners!

The three men stare at each other with hatred in their eyes, and stagger to the centre of the ring to fight it out one more time. Booker and Edge suddenly nod at each other as Booker jumps Orton – Orton pushes him off and Edge Spears Booker practically out of his boots!!!

The fans boo this treachery on behalf of Edge – who turns around into an RKO from Orton!!! 1 – 2 – 3!!!! Orton retains the WWE Title!!!

JR – "You idiot Edge!! You just probably cost yourself at least a fighting chance at regaining the title!! Orton saw a golden opportunity which you handed to him on a plate!!"

Orton is helped to his feet by the referee, and clutches the WWE Championship in his arms.

Lillian Garcia – "Here is your winner... and STILL WWE Champion... Randy Orton!!"

Orton climbs onto the ropes to celebrate his victory... when –

DONG!!!!

The Undertaker appears on the stage – and both men stare at each other intensely.


	42. Survivor Series Part 3

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is a Three Stages of Hell Match!!"

The crowd erupted at this announcement.

Lillian – "This match consists of three parts – Match 1 is a Hardcore Match, Match 2 is a Submission Match, and if necessary, Match 3 will be a Cage Match!!! The victor must defeat his opponent in two of the three matches...and the loser will be fired!!"

"_Behold the King... The King of Kings!"_

The music of The Game, Triple H hit and he ascended to the stage on a throne, complete with a scepter in his hand. He stepped from the throne and posed, as the fans booed him mercilessly. Water bottle in hand, he then made his way to the ring and got on the apron, before spraying water in the air and entering the ring – posing again on the top rope.

The sound of breaking glass then filled the arena, and the fans rose to their feet for the loudest ovation of the night so far – Austin made his way to the ring, and immediately began brawling with Triple H in the centre of the ring!!!

JR – "Steve Austin, RAW's General Manager, is wasting no time in getting this match started!!"

Austin and Triple H matched each other blow for blow, until Triple H drew his knee up into Austin's solar plexus. He then threw the winded Austin to the outside and exited the ring himself. Searching under the ring, Triple H pulled out a steel chair and swung it at Austin's knee – Austin rolled out of the way and unloaded on Triple H again with right hands, causing him to drop the chair. Austin then whipped Triple H towards the steel steps – he stopped just in time – before Austin dropped him face first into them with a bulldog!!! Triple H clutched his face in agony, as Austin kicked him in the stomach for the Stunner... Triple H countered with a low blow and a DDT onto the floor!!

Both men lay on the outside of the ring in pain already, and staggered to their feet, before trading rights over the steel chair – Austin beat Triple H back against the ring apron, before stomping the life out of him against it!!! He then picked up the chair and swung it at him... smashing him between the eyes with it!! Triple H collapsed to the ground, clutching his face again – he was bleeding badly!

Austin rolled Triple H back into the ring then, and made the cover – 1 – 2 – Triple H barely kicks out! Climbing to his feet, Austin drags the bloodied Triple H up and whips him against the ropes – before jumping up and crashing him into him with a Lou Thesz Press, and nailing blow after blow down upon him. Austin then got up and bounced off the ropes, before flipping him off and landing an axe handle elbow drop into Triple H's face! The crowd cheered as Triple H looked done already!

Austin dragged up Triple H back to his feet again and whipped him off the ropes, getting ready for a back body drop – Triple H counters with a face-buster, and both men collapse to the canvas!! Triple H rolls out of the ring to catch his breath as Austin holds his face in the ring – before grabbing the steel chair and rolling back in!

Triple H then smashes the chair into Austin's protected knees four times, before dropping the chair and ripping at the knee brace itself. He tears it halfway off, and then lifts Austin's knee, before jumping up and slamming his own knee into Austin's, to the canvas! He does this four times as Austin screams in agony, before dragging him to the ropes and setting it on the bottom – he then repeatedly elbow drops the same knee from an elevated position!!

JR – "My God!! He's gonna rip that already damaged knee apart!"

King – "He's the Cerebral Assassin, JR – this is also softening Austin up for the second fall – this match could be over very soon now!"

Triple H then locks in an Indian Deathlock on the injured knee of Austin, positioning himself against the ropes so Austin has to crawl to the other side of the ring to break the hold! Triple H then uses the top ropes for leverage, applying more pressure on the knee... and it's all legal in a Hardcore Match!

Austin is screaming in agony as Triple H smiles evilly – "Give it up, Austin – your ass is mine!!!" Austin amazingly begins to drag himself from the ropes, as Triple H has a shocked look on his face – he simply grabs the top rope again and Austin can't move... he taps out!!!!! The referee forces Triple H to break the hold as Lillian Garcia gets to her feet – "The winner of the first fall – Triple H!!"

Triple H poses on the ropes as the fans are visibly upset – Austin is still in pain on the mat, and his knee looks completely shot. Wasting no time, Triple H drags Austin to the centre of the ring and applies the Deathlock again!!

JR – "Now wait a minute – there's supposed to be a two minute rest period dammit!!!"

King – "Triple H has the advantage, why waste it?"

The referee tries in vain to get Triple H to relinquish the hold as Austin begins tapping again... but the bell for the second match hasn't rung!! The referee holds out for the two minutes while Triple H continues to punish Austin with the submission hold – the referee calls for the bell and Austin looks unconscious from the pain!

Shaking his head, the referee raises Austin's arm in the air – it drops loosely to the canvas – the ref signals the count of one.

JR – "Two more times and it's over... Damn that son of a bitch Triple H!"

King – "What he has done is perfectly legal – and we are now witnessing the end of Austin as RAW's General Manager!!"

The ref grabs Austin's hand for the second time... it drops again.

King – "Two straight falls??? So much for a challenge to Triple H?"

For a third and final time, Austin's hand is raised in the air... It doesn't drop!!!! Austin begins screaming again, this time however in determination and raises himself up off the canvas with his two arms – and drags himself to the ropes!!! Triple H is forced to break the hold, as Austin slumps on the ropes recovering.

Triple H continues his onslaught, immediately dragging Austin back to the centre of the ring to apply the hold again – Austin counters with a kick to the head, with sends Triple H back against the ropes as Austin crawls to his feet, clutching his knee – Triple H charges back at Austin into a Stunner!!!!

The crowd goes insane as both men collapse to the canvas, Austin still clutching at his injured knee as he struggles back to his feet before Triple H – and locks in a Cobra Clutch!!!!! Triple H drags Austin around the ring, struggling to try and break the hold as Austin suddenly cinches the hold – Triple H is stranded!!!! He has no choice but to tap to tie up the match!!!!

Lillian Garcia – "The winner of the second fall – Stone Cold Steve Austin!!!"

Austin releases the hold at the referee's request – and Stuns Triple H a second time as the cage is lowered around them!!! The referee this time asserts his authority however, forcing Austin back into the corner for the two minute break, as Triple lays prone and bloodied on the mat.

The referee sounds for the bell just as Triple H has dragged himself up using the ropes – Austin picks up the chair that is still in the ring and nails Triple H in the head with it, knocking him back to the canvas! The referee then grabs the chair off Austin and hands to an outside official who is chaining up the door – as Austin himself rolls into the cover on the motionless Triple H... the referee refuses to count!!

Austin gets to his feet and the referee and him begin arguing – until he calls Lillian Garcia to the ring apron and gives her some instructions.

Lillian Garcia – "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have just been informed that the only way to win this fall is to ESCAPE from the cage!"

Austin looks livid as Triple H begins to get up again... Austin flips him off and lands a third Stunner!!! The crowd goes insane as Austin begins to climb the cage.

JR – "This match looks over – Austin has just ended the Game – for the last time!!!"

Austin begins a slow ascent to the top of the cage, still grimacing in pain from the damage to his knee earlier on. He makes it half way... and the Coach runs from the back to the ring with smelling salts in his hand!!!

The referee on the outside begins to argue with Coach as Austin looks perplexed – and continues climbing!!! Seeing this, Coach shoves the referee into the barrier, before running over to Triple H who is out in the corner – he puts his hands through the cage and the salts under Triple H's nose – he immediately recovers and climbs to his feet – before shaking the cage and crotching Austin on the top rope as Coach cheers him on from ringside!

Triple H then rams Austin head against the cage, before dragging him off the rope and nailing him with another face-buster... followed by a Pedigree!!! Triple H then strolls towards the cage door – but the referee who opens the door is still injured against the guard rail!!! With an angry look on his face, Triple H begins to climb the cage... as Austin gets up!!!

Austin quickly climbs up after Triple H, and with the two men standing on the top rope – Austin throws Triple H to the canvas!!! Austin then goes to climb the cage himself... Coach jumps onto the apron and grabs his leg!!!

Austin suddenly reaches down and catches Coach's arm – before dragging him to the cage door where the referee obligingly opens it for him – Austin drags Coach in and Stuns the life out of him... as Coach throws something to the recovering Triple H – brass knuckles!!!

Triple H slips the knucks on as Austin climbs to his feet after Stunning Coach – Triple H nails Austin in the back of the head with them – before setting Austin for another Pedigree... he gets it!!!

JR – "No, dammit – not this way!! Come on Steve... get up!!!"

Triple H then stumbles across to the cage door and helps Coach to his feet... as the referee opens the cage door – Triple H and Coach exit the ring to give Triple H the match – and save his career again!!!!

Lillian Garcia – "Here is your winner – by two falls to one, The Game, Triple H!!!"

Coach crawls over to the time-keeper and grabs a mic...

Coach (panting) – "YES!!! It gives me... Great, GREAT pleasure to say this – Stone Cold Steve Austin... as my first act as RAW's brand NEW General Manager... YOU'RE FIRED!!!!"

The crowd boos crazily as Austin begins to recover in the ring. Triple H and Coach celebrate by flipping off the former GM, before leaving. Austin gets to his feet with a dejected look on his face as the crowd begin to chant...

Crowd – "Thank You Austin – What?? Thank You Austin – What??"

Austin applauds the fans as the cage is raised from ringside. He grabs a mic..

Austin – "No – Thank you.. Now enough of this soppy bull crap, give me a damn beer!!"

The fans explode as Austin's music plays and he is thrown several cans of Steve-Weiser, before drinking them down and asking for more! He then poses on every rope, before rolling out of the ring and heading for the back. He stops on the stage again as the fans chant his name... before toasting them again and leaving... for good.


	43. Survivor Series Part 4

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is tonight's main event!!!! And is for control of ECW. Should the NWO team fail to win this contest, all five members will be fired!!!"

The arena suddenly went black and white as the NWO music played aloud. The reviled NWO, led by Shawn Michaels, made their way to the ring with cocky grins on their faces – after their utter decimation of the ECW/Smackdown team just two days ago on Smackdown. Michaels played his air guitar, as Cena and Van Dam posed on the stage – Finlay and Benoit simply strode to the ring and rolled in. Upon entering the ring, Cena and Michaels handed their titles to the referee, and posed on the ropes as the fans booed them.

The Hardyz were out first for team ECW/Smackdown, and they charged to the ring, before stopping as Finlay brandished his shilealagh at the two brothers menacingly. The referee quickly confiscated the weapon – as CM Punk's music hit and he came to join the Hardyz on the ramp. Jeff's ribs were still heavily taped from the attack last Tuesday on ECW.

Indy Trice was out next, and he charged straight to the ring, passing Punk, Jeff and Matt – and diving into the ring before spearing Cena to the mat and starting the fight!!! The Hardyz and Punk quickly entered the ring to help Trice in the ensuing brawl... as Batista's music hit!

Batista also charged the ring and entered, dropping Finlay and Benoit with huge spinebusters, as Punk and Van Dam brawled in the corner – with the Hardyz double teaming Michaels. Trice dragged Cena from the ring and threw him shoulder first into the ring steps – before rolling in and getting on the apron. Jeff, Punk and Batista joined him as Matt worked over the NWO leader – as the other four men struggled to recover from the early assault.

Matt punched Michaels in the face twice before whipping him across to the far corner – the force of it sending Michaels up and nearly out of the ring onto the top turnbuckle, before Matt caught Michaels by the neck and dropped him from the top rope with a huge neck-breaker! Matt rolled into the cover – 1 – 2 – Michaels kicks out!

Matt then pulled Michaels over to the corner and tagged in his brother – before the two men threw Michaels into the turnbuckle – Matt went down on his knees and Jeff nailed Poetry in Motion on the leader of the NWO!!! Matt then left the ring and as Jeff went to work on Michaels with forearms to the face.

Jeff whipped Michaels off the ropes, and went for a jumping clothesline – Michaels ducked under it and punched Jeff in his injured ribs!! Jeff cried out in pain as Michaels scored a takedown on Jeff and began stomping on his ribs. Not letting up, Michaels dragged Jeff to his corner and tagged in Finlay – who immediately picked Jeff up and dropped him chest first into his knee!

Finlay then jumped up in the air and landed his full weight on the injured ribs of Jeff, before kicking him in the ribs and pulling him up. He then tagged in Benoit, who immediately went to work on the injured Jeff with knife-edge chops. Benoit then whipped Jeff into the corner, Jeff crashed into it chest first and Benoit locked his arms for a German Suplex – Jeff counters with reverse elbows to the head! Benoit then swung for Jeff, who ducked under and caught Benoit with a jawbreaker!!! Jeff lay in pain on the mat as Benoit struggled to recover from the force of the move... both men tag in their partners!!

Van Dam is in for the NWO – as Punk enters the ring for ECW/Smackdown. Both men begin brawling in the centre of the ring, before Van Dam lifted his leg and caught Punk in the face with it. He then whipped Punk off the ropes – before ducking under his clothesline – Punk came off the ropes a second time, and ran into Van Dam's extended feet – flipping him to the mat!! Van Dam then got up and went for Rolling Thunder – Punk countered with a hurricanrana which took Van Dam out of the ring!

Punk rolled out himself and threw Van Dam into the guard rail – before Finlay and Benoit distracted the referee – Michaels got off the apron and went for Sweet Chin Music on Punk – he turned around and nailed Michaels with an enzigiuri!! Van Dam however low blowed Punk who was getting back to his feet, before lifting him up and slamming him chest first into the guard rail. Van Dam then got on the apron... 'Rob Van Dam' – Punk moves and Van Dam crashes into the guard rail!!!

Punk rolls back into the ring and tags Matt back in, as Van Dam is subject to a ten count by the referee... He makes it back in at seven – to a dropkick to his face from Matt! Matt then whips Van Dam against the ropes – and nails him with a Side Effect!!! He gets up on the ropes and sets himself for the X-Treme Leg Drop... Cena kicks the ropes which causes Matt to crotch himself on the top turnbuckle!!!

Not wasting any time, Van Dam jumps to his feet and charges Matt – monkey-flipping him to the mat below – Van Dam then poses for the Five-Star Frogsplash... he hits it!!! Van Dam holds his ribs before rolling into the cover... 1 – 2 – 3!!!! NWO go one man up!!

Jeff is quickly into the ring, and catches Van Dam with a running dropkick to the face as the referee helps Matt from the ring. Finlay sees the opportunity and nails Jeff in the kidneys, allowing Van Dam to roll into the tag – John Cena enters the ring to a chorus of boos!

Cena works over Jeff's ribs with hard right hands, before setting him for the Fisherman's Suplex – Jeff rolls out and catches Cena with a mule kick!!! Jeff begins crawling to his corner – Benoit runs in and drags Jeff backwards, before being admonished by the referee!!! As Benoit argues with the ref, Finlay and Cena beat Jeff down in the NWO corner – until Trice charges the ring and takes out Finlay – sending both men to the floor as all hell breaks loose!!! Batista nearly takes Van Dam's head off with a clothesline as Punk tackles Michaels to the ground. Meanwhile Benoit has ascended the top rope and nails Jeff with a flying headbutt, right to his taped up ribs! Cena then picks up Jeff as the referee restores some sort of order... F-U!!! Cena covers Jeff – 1 – 2 – 3!!! ECW/Smackdown are down to three men!!

Styles – "No... this is not good – the Hardyz have been eliminated by cheap tactics on behalf of the NWO!!"

JBL – "What do you expect, Styles??? Now your entire future rests on three SMACKDOWN Superstars' heads!!"

Punk enters the ring for a second time, and he and Cena begin exchanging right hands – Punk backs Cena into a corner – however Benoit gets a blind tag and enters the ring – before nailing Punk with three German Suplexes!!! Benoit then makes his throat-cutting gesture, before ascending the top rope – he crashes and burns as Punk rolls out of the way!!! Punk then goes for the Anaconda Vice on Benoit... Michaels comes off the top onto Punk with an elbow drop!!!!

Trice and Batista go insane as the referee orders Michaels out of the ring.. Benoit applies the Crossface on Punk in the centre of the ring – he's stranded!!! Punk has no choice but to tap out!!!

Styles – "Oh my God... this cannot be happening.."

Trice enters the ring and nails Benoit with a boot to the face, before whipping him against the ropes – Benoit expects Trice to leapfrog him so he stops – Trice stands his ground and catches Benoit with a diving cutter!!! Trice covers... 1 – 2 – Benoit kicks out!! Trice sits up shaking his head, and drags Benoit to his corner before tagging in Batista – Batista catches Benoit in a spinebuster!!! Thumbs Up... Thumbs Down!! Batista Bomb to Chris Benoit!! 1 – 2 – 3!! NWO have their first member eliminated!!!

Finlay is quickly into the ring – however Batista powerslams him to the mat before tagging in Trice – who comes off the top rope with a moonsault onto Finlay!!! 1 – 2 – 3!!! Trice eliminates Finlay!!

Cena charges in and Trice immediately flattens him with a hard clothesline – before Finlay low blows Trice and rolls out of the ring!! Cena climbs to his feet and whips Trice off the ropes – crashing into him with a shoulder tackle. Cena then nails Trice with his spin-out powerbomb and stands up... "You Can't See Me!!" Five Knuckle Shuffle to Trice!!! Cena pumps up his sneakers... and sets Trice for the F-U... Trice rolls out and hits a sunset flip powerbomb!!! 1 – 2 – Van Dam breaks up the three count!!!

Trice rolls over to the ropes, tagging in Batista as Cena tags in Michaels.. Michaels stalls in the centre of the ring as he and Batista stare each other down... Cena spears Batista from behind and begins raining blows down on his head! The referee drags Cena off Batista and orders him back to his corner... Michaels nails Batista with Sweet Chin Music!!! He covers... 1 – 2 – 3!!! Batista has been eliminated!!!!

Trice charges the ring, now the lone soldier for ECW/Smackdown – and catches Michaels with a tornado DDT – he covers Michaels as Van Dam blind tags himself in... the referee can't count Michaels!!! Trice gets to his feet – Van Dam comes off the top with a kick to the back of his head!!! Trice crashes to the canvas, as Van Dam tags in Cena who gets ready for the F-U... he hits it!!!!

1 – 2 – Trice kicks out!!!!

The crowd explode as Cena sits up perplexed. He gets to his feet – and nails the referee with a right hand!!! Van Dam and Michaels are straight into the ring and begin beating Trice down... as Batista and Punk return to the ring!!! Batista nails Van Dam with a huge spinebuster as Punk catches Michaels with an uranage – Cena is all alone!!!

Cena backs off as Finlay and Benoit charge the ring – The Hardyz cut them off at the pass and brawl to the back with the two men!!! Trice gets to his feet as Punk drop-toe holds Cena – and follows up with a Shining Wizard!!! Trice then sets Cena on the top rope... and hits the Decimator!!!! Batista and Punk quickly exit the ring as the referee comes to.. and counts the pinfall!!! 1 – 2 – 3!! Trice has just eliminated the World Heavyweight Champion!!!

Michaels rolls back into the ring behind Trice and gets ready to superkick his head off... Trice ducks the kick and spears Michaels out of his boots!!! He covers... 1 – 2 – Michaels kicks out!!! Van Dam is back on the apron, and enters the ring – Trice takes him out with a flap-jack!!! He then whips Van Dam against the ropes, leapfrogs him... Michaels hits Sweet Chin Music on Trice out of absolutely nowhere!!! Michaels collapses into the cover...

1 – 2 – 3!! The NWO steal it!!!

Styles slumps in his seat – shocked at what has just happened.

Michaels staggers to his feet over the fallen Indy Trice, and poses as the NWO music hits. He turns around to shake hands with Van Dam – who has a steel chair in his hand!!!

Styles – "What the hell...??"

Van Dam nails Michaels with the Van-Daminator to the face!!!! He throws the chair across Michaels' chest, jumps to the top rope... Five-Star Frogsplash to the ECW Champion!!!! Van Dam clutches his chest and rolls out of the ring, before grabbing the ECW Title – he rolls back in and poses with it over the motionless Michaels!!! The other members of the NWO charge the ring to confront Van Dam – who escapes through the crowd as his music hits – to end Survivor Series!!!!


	44. A Mysterious Force?

**Monday Night RAW**

A video package, highlighting Austin's demise at the hands of Triple H and Coach, as well as the RAW team's Survivor Series victory over Smackdown. It also showed Orton's retaining of the WWE Title against Edge and Booker T.

RAW then opened with a thunderous pyro display, and the fans got to their feet and cheered the opening of the show. Immediately after the pyros, the music of the Coach was heard aloud around the arena, and the man himself made his to the ring to a chorus of boos. Coach strutted to the ring, and climbed in before being handed a mic.

Coach – "God – it's great to be back!!!!"

The audience booed him crazily, and a loud Austin chant broke out.

Coach – "Now come on – that is one face who won't be seen around the WWE again for a long, long time!!! What a night for RAW last night at Survivor Series though – Team RAW defeated Team Smackdown (loud cheers), Randy Orton retained the WWE Title in one hell of a Triple Threat Match (loud boos), and The Game, Triple H defeated RAW's FORMER General Manager – Stone Cold Steve Austin – in a brutal Three Stages of Hell Match!!"

The fans began to boo loudly again – and began to chant 'You Suck' at Coach.

Coach – "As a result of injuries sustained in that match, I had originally given Triple H the night off – however, the competitor that he is... he refused. Instead, you shall witness Triple H's victory parade – right here tonight!!"

The fans booed louder and another 'Austin' chant broke out.

Coach – "Also tonight, I have arranged a number one contender's match for the WWE Title – it will be Kane VS The Undertaker... in a First Blood Match!!!!"

For the first time tonight, Coach was actually cheered.

JR – "What a main event!!!"

Coach – "Tonight will also see a rematch for the Intercontinental Title – between Shelton Benjamin and Bobby Lashley – and that match is next!!!"

"_You think you know me..."_

Edge's music played and smoke filled the stage – before the Rated R Superstar burst out onto it with a less than happy look on his face. He made his way to the ring and slid in – Coach seemed puzzled. Edge grabbed a mic:

Edge – "So, Taker and Kane for the number 1 contendership – just one simple question, Coach... what about me??"

Coach – "Well, Edge – you lost last night... what's more you got pinned – what claim have you to another title shot?"

Edge – "What claim have I?? I am the superstar who the highest ratings in RAW's history! I am a two time WWE Champion!!! Do I need any more reasons??"

Coach – "Well, I, uh..."

"_MRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Kennedy!!!"_

Mr. Kennedy was next out, and he made his way straight to the ring, mic in hand.

Kennedy – "Hold on there punk – I was a part of RAW's victorious Survivor Series Team last night! I believe Mr. Coachman here owes me a favor – and that favor will be a shot at the WWE Title!!!"

Edge – "You shut your mouth Kennedy!!! I am the only superstar on the roster deserving of a shot – and if I remember correctly, you got pinned last night as well!"

Kennedy and Edge squared up to each other, and looked ready to fight!

Coach – "Now guys, come on – settle down..."

"_WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

The fans rose to their feet as Ric Flair made his way to the ring next!!

Flair – "Now hold on a second – if you guys are eligible for a title shot – so am I!!!"

Edge – "What?? You can't be serious – what the hell makes you think that??"

Kennedy – "Yeah, you washed up old prune – go back to the old folks' home!!"

Flair – "Edge, you spoke of being a two time WWE Champion – well I, am a 16-time World Champion... so that makes me eight times more eligible than you – WOOOOO!!"

Flair, Edge and Kennedy all stared each other down.

Coach – "Alright, that's enough!!!! I'm sick of it – you're ruining my first night as GM!!! Here's what we're gonna do – now I can't change the match I've already made – so that will stand. However, I will make two more matches for the next two weeks – after which a triple threat match will be held for the actual title shot – how does that sound??"

Edge – "That's fine, Coach – but you've only got five men to choose from."

Coach – "Well, actually – I wasn't going to reveal this until next week – but I had scheduled Triple H to take on the winner of this week's match, with the shot on the line – but I can't see him minding this. So on RAW, next week – Triple H will face... The Nature Boy, Ric Flair – in a Falls Count Anywhere Match!!!!"

The fans erupted as Flair nodded his head – what a match!!

Coach – "And the following week, seeing as you two idiots decided to interrupt me – it will be Edge VS Mr. Kennedy – in a Tables Match!!!"

Edge and Kennedy shrugged and went face to face.

Coach – "Once we know the three winners – they will go on to face each other... in a Triple Threat Ladder Match – with the contract for the Title Shot hanging high above the ring!!! Now that's entertainment!"

Coach's music played and he left the ring as the three men had another face off.

_Commercial Break_

The music of Bobby Lashley hit to a huge ovation as the only Survivor for RAW at Survivor Series just 24 hours ago made his way to the ring.

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is for the Intercontinental Championship!!!"

Lashley made his typical entrance, before warming up on the ropes as Shelton Benjamin – the Intercontinental Champion – made his way to the ring.

Benjamin and Lashley squared up in the ring as the title was shown to the crowd. Suddenly, Lillian Garcia stood up again and got on the mic:

Lillian Garcia – "Ladies and gentlemen, I have just been informed by RAW's General Manager – Jonathon Coachman – that this match is now a NO-DISQUALIFICATION match!!!"

The crowd erupted again – as Benjamin backed off and argued with the referee – who simply rang the bell!!! Benjamin turned around... into a Spear from Lashley!!! Lashley quickly makes the cover... 1 – 2 – Benjamin gets his foot on the ropes!!!!

Not letting up, Lashley drags Benjamin to his feet and whips him against the ropes – before lifting the returning Benjamin for his running powerslam – Benjamin slips out and low blows Lashley – before sliding out of the ring!

Quickly looking under the ring, Benjamin pulls out a chair, and a table – before throwing them both into the ring!! He then rolls back in and picks up the chair – before bringing it down with a resounding shot on the recovering Lashley's back!!! Lashley drops to one knee in pain, as Benjamin raises the chair again... and nails Lashley in the head with it!!!!

Lashley collapses on the mat as Benjamin drops the dented chair and sets the table up. He then stalks Lashley, looking for the T-Bone Suplex... Lashley counters with a knee to the gut and a belly to belly Suplex of his own!!!! Holding his head, Lashley picks up Benjamin and throws him from the ring to the floor, before leaving himself through the second rope. On the outside, Lashley then pulls the chair from the ring and swings it at Benjamin – who ducks and catches Lashley's knee with a low dropkick!!

Lashley drops the chair and clutches his knee, before Benjamin attempts to throw him into the steel steps – Lashley reverses it and Benjamin crashes into them at full speed... shoulder first!!! Lashley then picks up Benjamin again – and delivers a military press slam onto the floor!!!!

Rolling Benjamin back into the ring, Lashley stops to pick up the chair again and rolls in himself. He brings the chair up above his head – and cracks Benjamin right between the eyes with it!!! Lashley then drags Benjamin to his feet... Running powerslam through the table!!!!! Lashley covers the lifeless Intercontinental Champion... 1 – 2 – 3!!!!

Lillian Garcia – "Here is your winner... and the NEW Intercontinental Champion – Bobby Lashley!!!!"

Lashley gets to his feet as the fans cheer – the referee hands him the Intercontinental Title and he celebrates on the ropes as RAW heads to commercials.

_Commercial Break_

"_Behold the King... the King of Kings..."_

Triple H's music crashed through the arena, and smoke filled the arena as Triple H ascended to the stage on his throne. This week, however, he was carried to the ring by five men, dressed as servants. They carried him round to the side apron, where he stepped onto it and posed – before spitting water at the camera. The five men began bowing towards Triple H – as he entered the ring and ascended the ropes – before posing again. The crowd booed him mercilessly as the 'servants' then were ordered away by Triple H and he grabbed a mic.

Triple H – "Shut the hell up!!! Have some respect for the greatest wrestler of all time!"

The crowd erupted in fury at this remark.

Triple H – "How can anyone deny it – I have defeated everyone this company has to offer!! The Rock, The Undertaker, Kurt Angle... and in the past two months I have personally ended the careers of two of WWE's biggest stars – in Big Show and 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin!!! There is no-one – and I mean NO-ONE!!! That can defeat me. So now, I move on. Next week – I face Ric Flair in a falls count anywhere match – which is the first step in my new quest – to regain the WWE Championship that I deserve!!! Orton – I am putting you on notice – at New Year's Revolution, I will once again end your title reign!! Once I destroy Flair next week as I always do, and climb the ladder to gain that title shot – I am coming for you!"

The crowd surprisingly cheered this outburst.

Triple H – "But enough of this talk – this is a celebration!!! A celebration, that Austin is no more!! A celebration... that I have ended his career – for good!!! And here it is – Triple H – The Game, The King of Kings – the next WWE Champion... MY Victory celebration!!!"

Triple H pointed towards the ceiling where a trapdoor opened – however nothing came out.

Triple H – "WHAT??? Where are my balloons?? My confetti?? Coach – what the hell is going on?"

The cameras cut to Coach's office – where he lay motionless on the floor, surrounded by EMTs and several wrestlers.

EMT – "Ok, what happened here??"

Miz – "Well, I was coming here to request a rematch against Kennedy for tonight – and a masked man burst into the room with a baseball bat!!! He attacked Coach and swung for me – but missed! He then said something about going to the ring – right now!!!"

Triple H had a shocked look on his face as the cameras returned to ringside.

Triple H – "I know what's going on here – Austin!(the crowd erupts) Get your ass out of this arena – you're fired dammit!!!"

Triple H stared at the entrance to the stage – no-one showed.

Triple H – "That just proves it... Austin is a coward!! He attacks, poor defenseless Coach and claims he's on his way to the ring – but he hasn't got the guts to face me!! Austin – get out here..."

Suddenly, the lights go out in the arena, leaving everyone in complete darkness.

Triple H – "What the hell?? Hey, someone call the power company..."

Triple H suddenly screams and a loud thudding sound is heard – the crowd erupts... and the lights come back on. Triple H is now lying motionless in the ring!!!

JR – "What just happened??"

King – "Triple H was just assaulted!!! Someone call the cops!!"

Triple H begins to come to in the ring as RAW heads to another commercial break.

_Commercial Break_

The cameras are backstage in the medical room with Triple H as RAW returns.

Police Officer – "So can you describe the assailant please sir??"

Triple H – "Describe?? The lights were off dammit!! All I know is I got hit with something – real hard!! I don't need to describe him – it was Stone Cold Steve Austin!! I want him arrested! I want him locked up!!"

Triple H continues his rant as the cameras go back to the ring.

JR – "I'm still at a loss as to what just happened moments ago, King – I mean the lights just went out!"

King – "That damn Rattlesnake just won't leave, JR – he just assaulted an innocent Triple H!!"

JR – "Well I wouldn't exactly say 'innocent', King – but do you honestly believe Austin would do something like this??? I mean, it's not exactly his style – is it?"

King – "Who else would do something like this – I mean Triple H just got him fired, what more reason could anyone have? More than that, who would have any reason to want to attack Triple H?"

JR – "I can think of at least a dozen people that Triple H has pissed off throughout his career, King..."

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall..."

The Miz made his way to the ring – looking focused and ready for this match.

"_MRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Kennedy!!"_

Mr. Kennedy was out next and cockily strode to the ring – Miz left the ring himself and ran to meet Kennedy in aisle – the two men began brawling!!!

The referee began shouting at the two men to get into the ring – Miz was having none of it as he took Kennedy off his feet with a European uppercut. Miz then stomped on Kennedy a couple of times before pulling him up and throwing him into the steel steps. Miz then rolled the shocked Kennedy into the ring and the referee called for the bell to start the match.

Miz covers – 1 – Kennedy kicks out!

Miz then bounced him self off the ropes and caught the recovering Kennedy with a bulldog, before leaping to the top rope and crashing down with an elbow drop! He covers again... 1 – 2 – Kennedy kicks out!

Sitting up in amazement, Miz then drags Kennedy to his feet and whips him against the ropes... Kennedy counters by pulling Miz back and nailing him with an enziguiri!! Kennedy then took advantage and dragged Miz up, nailing him with a hangman's neckbreaker and ascending the top rope – for the Kenton Bomb!!! He covers.. 1 – 2 – Miz kicks out!!!!

It was now Kennedy's turn to look shocked – he immediately gets to his feet and sets the stunned Miz for the Green Bay Plunge... when Edge charges to the ring!!!

Kennedy drops Miz onto the mat hard before walking to the ropes and having another intense staredown with the Rated 'R' Superstar. Edge even jumps up on the rope and the referee immediately gets in between both men... Kennedy slaps Edge through the referee, and starts laughing! An angry Edge is restrained by the referee as Miz crawls up behind Kennedy – and hits him with a low blow!!!!

Edge immediately jumps off the apron and watches as Miz catches the stunned Kennedy with the Mizard of Oz... and covers him!

1 – 2 – 3!!!! Miz defeats Kennedy!!!

Edge laughs on the outside of the ring as Miz sits up and celebrates his victory – Edge rolls into the ring and Spears him out of his boots!!!! Edge then stalks the recovering Kennedy – and Spears him as well!!!! Edge's music then plays as he poses over the fallen superstars – and motions that he will be the next WWE Champion.

_Commercial Break_

BOOM!!!!

The arena glows red as Kane's music plays – the Big Red Monster makes his way to the ring for the main event!!!! He stalks to the ring with a purpose, before stepping over the ropes and setting off his pyros with a loud explosion – shocking everyone in the audience. Kane then stares menacingly at the stage as he awaits his opponent – his brother, The Undertaker.

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is a First Blood match!!! To win this match one superstar must make his opponent bleed – the winner will go on to a Triple Threat Ladder Match to earn a chance at the WWE Title, at New Year's Revolution!"

The arena suddenly went dark for the second time tonight – and the familiar gong of the Undertaker began to chime – the fans rose to their feet and cheered like crazy!!!!

Smoke began to seep from the stage down to the ring and soon the arena floor was covered in what looked like mist. Undertaker then stepped out onto the stage – to a thunderous ovation! He made his way to the ring, up the steps and inside it – before raising the lights up and rolling his eyes... Kane charged forward and the two brothers immediately began trading right hands!!!

The referee called for the bell as Taker and Kane hit each other with right hands repeatedly that would knock out any normal person – Taker suddenly got the advantage and tossed Kane into the corner – before opening up on him with his trademark punches. Kane struggled to fight back against the force of the Phenom – however managed to counter with a huge uppercut that rocked Undertaker to his very core. Taker staggered backwards and Kane smashed into him with a huge clothesline, taking him off his feet.

Kane, relentless in his early assault, began to stomp away on the fallen Taker – who simply sat up!! Kane however seemed to be more angered than shocked, and bounced off the ropes – before delivering a boot to Taker's face!!! Taker fell back to the mat for a moment as Kane ascended the top rope – before sitting straight back up!!!

Undertaker got to his feet as Kane launched himself at his brother – Taker countered with a boot to Kane's chest – before charging off the ropes and taking both himself and Kane to the mat with a flying lariat!!! Taker then sat up again – to a huge cheer form the audience.

Taker dragged Kane to his feet and whipped him against the ropes, before swinging his huge boot in the direction of Kane's face – Kane caught it, and took Taker down by his legs, before raining blows on his face and chest. Kane then got to his feet – and exited the ring – before grabbing a steel chair from under the timekeeper, sending the poor man crashing to the floor!

Kane rolled back into the ring – just as Taker sat up again... Kane smashed the chair straight across the Undertaker's skull!!!! Undertaker rolled onto his back, clutching his forehead as the referee moved in closer to check if he was bleeding...

JR – "That sick chair shot could have just ended this match for the Undertaker, King!!!"

Taker turned around... he was not bleeding – the match continues!!! Taker rolled back onto his back – and sat up again... just as Kane swung the chair at his face a second time!!! This time, however, Taker rolled out of the way – and booted the chair back into Kane's face!!! It was the Big Red Monster's turn now to clutch his face – dropping the chair as he did!

Taker got to his feet as the referee checked to see if Kane was bleeding – no!!! Taker then wound up his stunned brother's hand and slammed it down a couple of times, weakening it up – before ascending the top rope for Old School!! Taker precariously walked across the top turnbuckle... Kane swung his hand free and crotched his brother on the ropes!!!

With Taker in pain from his landing, Kane took his time and picked up the steel chair again – before swinging it at full force into Taker's face!!! The force of the impact sent Taker over the top rope, and he crashed in a heap onto the arena floor!!! The referee immediately left the ring to check for blood... of which there still was none!!! Kane stared at the decimated chair in disbelief – before throwing it aside and jumping from the ring to beat Taker down some more!!!

Kane dragged the shaky Taker to his feet, before sending him crashing knees first into the steel steps – Taker flew up and across them, before crashing onto the floor again... Kane then ripped the steel steps apart and picked them up – before charging the recovering Taker with them!!! Taker however sidestepped the charge and send Kane crashing into them himself with a drop-toe hold!!!

Not waiting to see whether he was bleeding or not, Taker picked up the dented chair which lay on the ring apron – and brought it crashing down onto the back of Kane's head – which was lodged on the steel steps!!!! The fans cheered as Taker held the chair aloft... and nailed Kane for a second time!!!!

Taker then stepped back as the referee ran to check Kane's face for any sign of blood – Kane threw the ref aside and got to his feet – albeit staggering quite a lot – and screamed at the Undertaker for more!!! Both men advanced on each other and began exchanging blows on the outside – before Kane caught Taker with a knee to the gut and slammed him back first into the guard rail!!! He then measured Taker... and booted him straight into the face, sending Undertaker over the guard rail into the crowd!!!

The referee hopped the guard rail and again checked Taker's face for blood... he was still not bleeding!! Kane stepped across the guard rail himself to meet his brother – as Taker sat up!! Taker this time pummeled Kane back into the guard rail – before clotheslining him across!!! Taker then caught a hold of Kane's arm, wrenched it – and went Old School on the guard rail – this time jumping down and clubbing his brother across the back!!! Taker then rolled Kane into the ring, before picking up the steps and throwing them in as well.

Taker rolled into the ring and stalked the recovering Kane for a chokeslam... Kane countered by grabbing Taker's throat as well!! Both men wrestled in the centre of the ring for a strength advantage – Kane finally broke Taker's hold with a reverse elbow to the back of his head!!! Kane then set Taker for the chokeslam... Taker countered with a hard DDT to the mat!!!! Taker sat up again and got to his feet... as Randy Orton charged the ring, steel chair in hand!!!!

Taker rested on the ropes as Orton slid into the ring behind him – with the referee checking Kane's face for blood... Kane sat up – with not a spot on him!!!! Taker turns around as Orton swings the chair for his face – Taker ducks and Orton takes out the charging Kane!!!!!!

Orton stands in shock for a moment, as Kane lies on his face – motionless from the steel chair shot just seconds earlier – Taker boots Orton in the face – which sends him over the top rope to the floor. Taker then drags Kane to his feet and delivers his cut-throat taunt... before delivering a Tombstone Piledriver onto the steel steps!!!!

The referee rolls Kane over... he is busted wide open!!! The referee calls for the bell as Taker stares at the bewildered Orton in the aisle – he just cost Kane the match!!!!

Lillian Garcia – "Here is your winner... The Undertaker!!!"

Taker's music hits and he poses in the ring - as RAW draws to a close with a shot of Orton backing up the aisle.

**Author's Note: **Well, the road to New Year's Revolution has begun already... and Armageddon is before that!!! Triple H got taken out by a mysterious character... I wonder who that might be??? All will be revealed in the next six chapters...so stay tuned!!!


	45. NWO on Sci Fi

**NWO on Sci Fi**

The former ECW show opens with a graphic of the NWO logo smashing through the ECW one – before the theme music for the NWO plays as the opening music – highlighting the most famous moments in NWO's history. The credits then finish – and a video package of the Survivor Series match is shown – culminating in Michaels pinning Indy Trice for the win – and control of ECW. It also shows Van Dam laying out Michaels with the Van Daminator and Five Star Frogsplash to end the show.

Cameras then cut to the arena as the NWO music plays aloud – the fans booing it mercilessly – Shawn Michaels makes his way to the ring!!!!

Michaels strolls to the ring with the NWO Title(former ECW Title with NWO spray-painted across it) – and he looks less than happy. He gets into the ring and grabs a mic:

Michaels – "Cut the music!!! Alright, I'm gonna get straight to the point – Rob Van Dam, I am going to give you one chance, and one chance only – to explain what the hell you did at Survivor Series!!! Get out here now!!!"

Michaels stares at the stage, awaiting Van Dam with an angry look on his face – Nothing happens.

Michaels – "Fine – you've had your chance you son of a bitch!! If you so much as show your face at an NWO show again – the NWO will end your damn career!! This is the first night of the rebirth of the NEW WORLD ORDER, live on the Sci Fi Channel – we have captured ECW, and that is that! Now it comes to my attention that there are a lot of unhappy people backstage – they still believe they can revive ECW – well that dream ends tonight! Forgetting what has happened in the past two months, I am giving the entire roster the opportunity to start anew, no questions asked. The first person I shall start with... is you!"

Michaels turns around and points straight at Joey Styles – who looks shocked.

Michaels – "Come on, Joey – get in this ring now! I know you've been very vocal in the past about your dislike for us – now's a chance to change your mind!"

Reluctantly, Styles gets out from behind the announce table and rolls into the ring. He timidly steps toward the NWO leader – who hands him the microphone.

Styles – "Shawn... I won't do it."

The fans cheer Styles as Michaels frowns at him.

Styles – "This show – is ECW!!! And I'd rather be kicked in the face than denounce the show that gave me a chance – so the answer's no."

Michaels grabs the mic from Styles – "If that's the way you want it..."

Michaels superkicks Styles straight in the face!!!! The fans boo him mercilessly as he throws the motionless body of Joey Styles to the arena floor.

Michaels – "Get this piece of trash out of my arena!! Joey Styles – you're fired!!!!"

Security comes to the ring and hauls Styles to the back – leaving NWO with no announce team as Tazz is nowhere to be seen.

Michaels – "During the next few weeks, I will personally be conducting these one to one interviews with other members of our roster – if you don't like it... that's what you get!! But there is one superstar on this show that has impressed me in the past few months – roll the footage!"

The TitanTron shows a video package of Deranged – his victories over Mankind and Umaga – his decimation of certain other superstars, and him sitting up after Five Samoan Spikes just last week on ECW.

Michaels – "Deranged has... how shall I say – certain characteristics that makes him appealing to us at the NWO. His undefeated streak for one. His ability to seemingly survive a serious amount of punishment.. All of which lead to me this conclusion. I shall personally conduct an interview with Deranged, right here tonight!!! And by the end... he will join the N W O!!!"

The theme music plays again and Michaels leaves the ring to a chorus of boos.

_Commercial Break_

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, with the following stipulation... if Matt Hardy loses this match, he and his brother Jeff will become members of the NWO!!"

The crowd booed this announcement – as The Hardy Boyz music hit the arena. Matt and Jeff made their way to the stage in typical fashion, trying to live up the crowd and get them going. They posed on the stage for their pyros, before charging the ring and sliding in.

"_My name is Finlay – and I love to FIGHT!"_

Finlay made his way to the ring – surprisingly alone. However he did have a microphone:

Finlay – "Woah, there now – Under NWO rules, Jeff Hardy is banned from ringside!!!! Get him out of here!"

Jeff is ordered to the back by the referee – as he leaves, Finlay spits in his face! Finlay then continues on his way to the ring... Matt vaults over the top onto him!!! The referee calls for the bell as Matt slams Finlay into the ring apron.

Matt then rolls Finlay into the ring and hits him with a leg drop – before making the cover – 1 – 2 – Finlay kicks out! Matt then drags Finlay to his feet and whips him against the ropes – Finlay reverses it and Matt bounces off the ropes... before crashing into Finlay with a spinning reverse elbow to the face!!! Matt then whips Finlay into the corner – and mounts him for a ten punch combo!!!

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9...

Finlay counters with an inverted atomic drop! Finlay then nails Hardy with a short arm clothesline – before landing down on his chest with a seated senton! Dragging Matt to his feet, Finlay catches his arm ad nails an armbreaker DDT!! Finlay then rolls Matt over for the cover... 1 – 2 – Hardy kicks out!! Finlay immediately began stomping on Hardy, before pulling him up and whipping him full force into the corner – causing him to smash into the turnbuckle chest first and stagger backwards – Finlay then set Hardy for a neckbreaker... Hardy countered and caught Finlay with a reverse DDT!!!

Pulling himself up using the ropes, Matt then grabbed Finly and delivered the Ricochet – before ascending the top rope for the X-Treme Leg Drop... Finlay rolls out of the way and Matt jumps off the ropes – before nailing Finlay with a bulldog!! He covers.. 1 – 2 – Finlay kicks out!!!

Matt gets up again and drags Finlay to his feet, before setting him for the Twist of Fate – Finlay counters and throws Matt against the ropes... Matt returns and catches Finlay in the Side Effect!!!!

At this time, Chris Benoit charges the ring with Finlay's shilealagh in hand, throwing it into the ring. The referee sees this and kicks it out – as Matt has Finlay covered!! Benoit the jumps on the apron and argues with the ref – as Matt sits up and charges at Benoit – clotheslining him off the apron!!! Finlay himself rolls out of the ring as the referee checks on the fallen Benoit – Finlay rolls in with his shilealagh in hand and launches at Matt – Matt catches the weapon and cracks Finlay across the head with it!!!! Matt then sets Finlay for the Twist of Fate – and hits it!!!

The referee turns around.. and sees the shilealagh in the ring – he refuses to count the pin!! Matt gets up and argues with the ref as Finlay crawls to his feet – before charging the two men – crushing the referee in the corner!!! Benoit then rolls in as Matt clotheslines Finlay to the mat again – and German Suplexes Matt three times!!

Benoit then makes his throat cutting gesture as the fans taunt him – and ascends the top rope – Jeff charges from the back and pushes Benoit off the top rope, sending him crashing into the guard rail!!! Finlay has Matt set for the Celtic Cross in the ring – before Jeff comes in and delivers a running dropkick to his face... the referee sees this and calls for the bell – disqualifying Matt Hardy!!!

Justin Roberts – "Ladies and Gentlemen your winner by disqualification... Finlay!!"

Matt and Jeff look distraught in the ring – they have to join the NWO!!! Both men then look at each other – before shrugging their shoulders and throwing Finlay into the corner... for Poetry in Motion!!! Matt then sets the dazed Finlay for the Twist of Fate as Jeff ascends the top rope... he hits and Jeff nails him with a Swanton Bomb just seconds later!!! The two brothers then pose on the top ropes as the fans cheer for them.

_Commercial Break_

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is a handicap match!"

The NWO theme suddenly hit and Chavo Guerrero and Paul Burchill made their way to the ring, sporting NWO shirts. The crowd booed them automatically, as the two man sauntered to the ring.

Balls Mahoney was out next, with the crowd immediately chanting his name as he held his signature chair aloft. He walked to the ring with a purpose, and rolled in – as Guerrero and Burchill immediately attacked him.

Balls fought both men off as the referee took his chair away from him – before Balls drove Burchill to the mat with a Ballbuster Slam. Guerrero quickly dropkicked him in the face and went to work on him as Burchill rolled over to the corner.

Chavo shoved Balls into the corner and began opening up on him with right hands. The stronger Balls fought back with right hands of his own, before jabbing with his left a couple times, winding up his fist and exclaiming: "GOOOOOOOOOO Balls!" He then knocked Guerrero to the mat with a hard right hand. Balls then ascended the top rope for a frogsplash... Guerrero moved out of the way and tagged in Burchill!!

Burchill immediately leg dropped the back of Balls' head, before pulling him up and going for a vertical Suplex – Balls was too heavy!!! Burchill finally settled on going for a cross armbreaker – Balls countered with the Ballbreaker – before going for the cover!!! 1 – 2 – Chavo breaks up the three count!!!

Chavo began stomping on Balls as he got to his feet – Balls countered with a swift kick to the temple – followed by setting Chavo for the Nutcracker Suite – Burchill chopblocked Balls' leg, before dropping him with a DDT!!!

Burchill then pulled Balls to his feet as Chavo ascended the top rope – Burchill tagged in Guerrero, before hitting Balls with the C-4... Guerrero crashed down onto the fallen Balls with a frogsplash of his own!! The referee counts.. 1 – 2 – 3!! This match is over!!!

Justin Roberts – "Here are your winners, Paul Burchill and Chavo Guerrero!!"

The two new NWO members celebrated over the fallen Balls, before leaving for the back.

Coming up next, Shawn Michaels interviews the psychotic Deranged in the middle of the ring!!

_Commercial Break_

The NWO music plays for the umpteenth time tonight as a now cocky Michaels struts to the ring in familiar fashion – using the NWO Title as an air guitar he prances to the ring, before posing for his traditional pyros as the fans boo him. He then rolls into the ring and is handed a microphone:

Michaels – "What a night for the NWO! Firstly, the Hardyz join us – and then our newest members in Paul Burchill and Chavo Guerrero absolutely dominate Balls Mahoney – an ECW Original – who when asked to join us brandished a chair in my direction!"

The crowd cheered loudly for that.

Michaels – "Well you needn't worry about HIM any more – I have just secured a fantastic transfer – sending him to Smackdown!! Now as for his replacement – you may have noticed we had a 'slight' problem with the announce team tonight – well, by next week that will be rectified – when Tazz returns... and is joined by the newest member of the NWO roster... John Bradshaw Layfield!!!"

The crowd is in shock as JBL makes his way to the ring, sporting an NWO jersey of his own. He holds his hands in the air as the crowd boos him, before rolling into the ring.

Michaels – "Nice to see you're wearing the brand with pride John – welcome to the NWO!!"

JBL – "It's great to be here – it's a relief to see the back of ECW – and especially that piece of trash Joey Styles! Finally I get to work with a quality announcer in Tazz!"

Michaels applauds JBL as he makes his way to the announce table.

Michaels – "Now that this whole business is out of the way, may I present to you – the most dominant force in the entire WWE for the past two months... the man who decimated Mankind in a boiler room brawl at Cyber Sunday, the man who survived FIVE Samoan Spikes just last week – and finally... the man who ended the undefeated streak of the Samoan Bulldozer – Umaga... he is, Deranged!!!!!"

The fans were on their feet as the arena went black and the sound of _The Enemy _by _Godsmack _hit. Deranged then appeared from his usual position behind the announce table, and stepped across it before entering the ring in his usual manner. Michaels was handed another mic from Justin Roberts, and he offered it to Deranged – who snatched it out of his hand and stared Michaels in the eye. Michaels then offered his hand to Deranged to shake – Deranged made mo motion to take it.

Michaels – "Alright there big guy – now I know something must have interested you if you had to come all the way from wherever the hell you come from... so I'll get straight to it – I want you in the NWO!!"

Deranged simply stood there as the crowd booed madly.

Michaels – "Now hear me out – with us behind you, you could become the most dominant force in the wrestling world – period. Very similar to the World Heavyweight Champion – John Cena (loud boos) we can help you get what you deserve... and that is the WWE Title!!!"

Deranged still simply stared at Michaels – who began to get a little impatient.

Michaels – "Still need more convincing? Look at our track record. In the past three months, we have acquired two of the three Heavyweight Titles in the WWE – and the ownership of an entire brand!! With us by your side – you can go to RAW and decimate any competition in your path – giving us complete control of the entire WWE!!! Now are you in – or out?"

Deranged made no move to make any answer.

Michaels – "Dammit you psycho freak!! Answer my question!"

Deranged still made no move.

Michaels – "Alright, I'm getting a little pissed now – answer me you son of a bitch!!"

Michaels went to grab the mic and push it to Deranged's face – Deranged caught Michaels arm and drove him to one knee!!

Michaels – "Let me go! This is a huge mistake your making you piece of trash!"

Suddenly Deranged let Michaels go, and Michaels stumbled backwards against the ropes. Deranged then raised his mic to his lips:

Deranged – "NO!!!"

Deranged then grabbed Michaels and set him for the Final Flight – as Benoit, Finlay, Burchill and Guerrero charged from the back to the ring, and began beating on the massive Deranged. He fought them off with right hands, sending the four men flying to different sides of the ring – as Michaels slid outside and grabbed a steel chair.

Michaels slid back in behind Deranged who was still keeping the four at bay with huge punches – Michaels swung the chair and smashed it into the big man's back!!! Deranged let out a roar of rage and turned to face Michaels – who had a look of fear in his eyes – the four men jumped him from behind and brought Deranged crashing to the mat!!!

Like a pack of wild dogs, with Michaels orchestrating them – the four men stomped on the fallen man, not allowing him a second to recover. Michaels then told the men to back off – before Deranged sat up!!! Michaels smashed him across the skull with the chair, sending him back to the mat – before going crazy on the monster with repeated chair shots!!!

Michaels suddenly backed off – holding the decimated chair aloft with the now bleeding Deranged's blood across it – and picked up his mic as the NWO began to stomp the monster again.

Michaels – "This – is what you get when you cross us!! This – is what you get when you mess with the N W..."

Michaels was cut off as the music of The Sandman hit!!! The arena exploded in cheers as the Sandman appeared in the crowd – with his Singapore Cane and traditional beer! He drank the beer, before busting himself open with the beer can – as he made his way to the ring in an ECW shirt!!! The five men in the ring got ready to fight the ECW Original as he rolled into the ring and he and Deranged were surrounded... Deranged sat up again!!!! Sandman looked to his bloody compatriot... and nailed him with the cane!!!

The fans looked on in shock as Michaels and the other four men laughed at the sight of Sandman beating the holy hell out of Deranged with the cane. Finally the cane broke in half and Sandman began stomping on the fallen man – before the other four men joined in!! Sandman then went to Michaels – before shaking hands with him and ripping his ECW shirt in half... revealing an NWO shirt underneath!!!

The crowd were incensed by this new shocking betrayal by an ECW Original – Michaels again got on the mic:

Michaels – "We really got you fools going there didn't we??? How could you honestly think for a minute that this wasn't planned – you think I don't know anything?? I am a genius –nothing gets by me – nothing gets by the..."

Rob Van Dam's music hit then and Michaels dropped the mic in anger, before charging up the ramp with Sandman to meet Van Dam head on – Van Dam came from the crowd and jumped the barricade – with Sabu beside him!!! The two men slid into the ring with chairs in hand – before dropkicking them into the faces of Burchill and Guerrero!!! Van Dam then took out Finlay with a sick shot to the face as Sabu cracked Benoit in the gut – and leg-dropped him onto the chair!!! Benoit and Finlay were then dumped over the top rope as the NWO regrouped on the outside for another onslaught – Deranged sat up again and got to his feet in a rage!!!! The NWO suddenly had a change of heart – and backed off from the ring as Michaels repeatedly shouted:

Michaels – "You're dead Van Dam!!! DEAD!!!

Deranged, Sabu and Van Dam then celebrated in the ring to a thunderous ovation from the crowd as NWO drew to a close.


	46. Armaggedon Come Early?

**Friday Night Smackdown!**

The opening credits played and Smackdown started with its usual explosions that resounded around the arena. We were then taken to ringside – with Michael Cole and Joey Styles at ringside!!

Cole – "Hello folks and welcome to another addition of Friday Night Smackdown! I'm Michael Cole, and the man sitting beside me is generally not a Smackdown commentator – but after the events on Tuesday night he has been hired by Eric Bischoff as John Bradshaw Layfield's replacement! Your thoughts, Joey?"

Styles – "Well first of all let me say it's great to be on Smackdown, Michael – but it was with a heavy heart I left the ECW brand on Tuesday night."

Cole – "Well that brand has now been officially renamed as NWO, Joey – and after rejecting a request by the leader of the NWO, and the NWO World Champion – Shawn Michaels – he fired you on the spot? May I ask why you just didn't suck it up and stay with EC... sorry, NWO?"

Styles – "I just couldn't do it, to be honest Michael... I mean there are certain ECW stars who have jumped ship now that ECW seems to have officially gone under – but I refuse to be one of them! Hopefully some day this whole fiasco will end and ECW will return... but I wouldn't hold my breath."

The music of MNM then played aloud throughout the arena – and Johnny Nitro, Melina... and an angry looking Chris Masters made their way to the ring for the first match of the night.

Tony Chimel – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is a rematch for the Undisputed Tag Team Championships!"

MNM did their usual posturing and posing on the way to the ring – however Masters kept watching all around him for any signs of another attack – like the one at the hands of Joey Mercury at Survivor Series.

Cole – "This situation between Masters and Mercury has to be addressed at some point, don't you think Joey? I mean he's come back to claim his place with MNM – and Masters has already established himself as Nitro's new partner!"

Styles – "Well, to be honest – I think Mercury has every right to be angry – but Chris Masters is just stuck in the middle of this. I think the real problem should be between Johnny Nitro and his former partner, who he seemingly dropped without so much as a phone call!"

Cryme Tyme made their way to the ring next, and posed for the crowd with their blinged out Title Belts on the way to the ring. The two men rolled in and Nitro got straight in their faces – he was followed by a reluctant Masters.

Cole – "Chris Masters is quite obviously distracted tonight – is it really such a good idea to wrestle their rematch for the Tag Titles under such a strain?"

Styles – "Not ideally, but Masters and Nitro have proven in the past two months to be a very cohesive unit – I mean they were the first ever Undisputed Tag Team Champions! It remains to be seen, however – if this latest distraction could indeed prove to be their downfall."

Nitro and Shad started the match, locking up in the centre of the ring as the referee rang the bell to start the match. The more powerful Gaspard forced Nitro back into the corner – before the referee broke the hold and Nitro slapped Shad across the face!! This only seemed to anger the bigger man, however – who sent Nitro crashing to the canvas with a powerful clothesline. Shad then dropped his elbow onto Nitro's chest before pulling him up and whipping him against the ropes – Nitro ran back and slid under Gaspard's huge foot – before nailing him in the back of the head with a corkscrew dropkick! Nitro then dropped Shad with a bulldog, before tagging in his partner – Chris Masters.

Masters clubbed the recovering Gaspard on the back before driving his knee into his face. He then pulled Gaspard to his feet and quickly sent him crashing to the mat again with a backbreaker across his knee. Masters covers... 1 – 2 – Shad kicks out!! Masters then got to his feet and stalked Shad, who was getting to his feet – before powerslamming him to the mat! He covers.. 1 – 2 – Shad barely kicks out this time!

The familiar cocky smile of Masters had returned as he got to his feet again – strolling over to JTG's corner and slapping him across the face before tagging in Nitro. JTG tried to get into the ring as Masters and Nitro beat down on his partner – before Nitro set him for a swinging reverse DDT – Gaspard powered out and nailed Nitro with a boot to the face!!! Gaspard crawls to his corner... and makes the tag!

JTG charged the ring, knocking Masters and Nitro to the mat with spinning reverse elbows – before coming off the ropes with a spinning wheel kick which took Masters out of the ring!! He then stalked Nitro – and landed a dropkick to his face!!! JTG then pulled Nitro to his feet as Shad entered the ring and they went for the G-9... Masters pulled JTG out of the ring and Nitro countered Shad with a tornado DDT!!!

Masters beat on JTG on the outside, before slamming his head into the steel steps. He then rolled him back into the ring and calmly strolled to his corner – as the referee berated him. Masters stepped up the steps to his corner – when MNM's music hit again!!!

Joey Mercury came charging from the back – an incensed Masters charged to meet him and the two men began beating the hell out of each other in the aisle!! The referee tried in vain to get Masters back into the ring – behind his back Nitro took a one of the tag titles, rolled back into the ring and went to nail JTG – he countered with another dropkick – sending the title back into Nitro's face! Shad then came back in and the two men hit the G-9 on Nitro – before JTG covered and Shad got the referee's attention... He makes the count... 1 – 2 – 3!!! Cryme Tyme retain!!!

Cryme Tyme celebrate in the ring as Mercury and Masters continue to brawl – oblivious to the goings on in the ring. Security eventually come to break the two men apart – as Smackdown heads to commercials

_Commercial Break_

Smackdown returns to the sound of _My Time Is Now _blaring around the arena – John Cena was about to appear!! The fans immediately began booing as loud as possible – as Cena appeared on the stage – spinner World Heavyweight Championship in hand! He cockily sauntered to the ring and rolled in as the fans continued to jeer him. He was then handed a mic, which he grabbed from Tony Chimel – and began to speak:

Cena – "Oh come on – is that all you got??"

The crowd erupted in fury, and began to chant – "You sold out!"

Cena – "Change the damn record already – that was what... like last month's news?? Anyways, The Champ is back on Smackdown!!"

The crowd booed this heavily.

Cena – "And I'm back with a purpose. Now if some of you recall, I was screwed at the Survivor Series (loud cheers) when two eliminated superstars who shall remain nameless (chants for Punk and Batista) decided to return to the ring and help out a sorry piece of trash named Indy Trice!!! If they hadn't come back – I would have beaten his ass up and down the arena!!! Indy Trice – you wanted to get my attention – you just got it. And at Armageddon..."

"_I'm back!! And badder than ever..."_

The music of Eric Bischoff, the Smackdown General Manager hit and he made his way to the ring to a loud cheer from the fans. He entered the ring and got on the mic:

Bischoff – "Cena, Cena, Cena... welcome back to Smackdown!"

The crowd booed Bischoff's opening statement.

Bischoff – "But now you're back – let's get one thing absolutely clear. This is MY show – not some two bit piece of crap your NWO try and put together! I make the matches – I give out the title shots, so you can just shut your damn mouth!"

Cena – "Is that so, Bitch-off?? Well how about you shut my mouth for me, you piece of sh..."

Bischoff – "Now, now Cena – don't make idle threats to your boss – that could get you fired!! (cheers) But seeing as you brought up the subject of Armageddon yourself... how about we discuss that? Now we all know that Indy Trice is the number one contender for your World Heavyweight Championship..."

Cena – "So I'll be facing him at the pay per view?? Jeez, Bischoff – I knew that already!"

Bischoff – "Well John, I actually had a brainwave backstage. Seeing as you are SO smart – joining the NWO to improve your career, predicting matches for me... I felt that I would leave this decision up to you. Now, Indy Trice has a guaranteed title shot – and he will receive it in due course, but if you should decide to choose one of these four handpicked individuals I have selected... that match will be postponed until the Royal Rumble... and here they are."

Bischoff gestured to the TitanTron, where four black images appeared – the first one turned over... and was revealed as The Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga!!! The fans booed this selection.

The second card then turned over... to reveal The Alpha Male – Monty Brown!!! There was a small cheer from the audience, however it was mainly booed. Cena shook his head at Bischoff.

Bischoff – "Neither of these guys, huh??? Well how about choice number 3??"

The third card flipped over... revealing CM Punk!!!! The crowd cheered wildly, starting up a 'You Tapped Out/You Screwed Punk' chant. Cena stared at the picture of CM Punk with an angered look on his face.

Cena – "Show me the fourth choice – then I'll make my decision."

The fourth card flipped over... revealing The Animal, Batista!!! The crowd once again erupted as Cena once again looked shaken.

Cena – "Interesting choices, Mr. GM... and I've come to a decision – Firstly I'll tell who I'm not picking – Umaga?? Man, didn't he just get his face smashed in by a psycho from another show? He doesn't deserve to grace a ring with me! (Boos) Secondly... Monty Brown?? A reject from another frickin company??? No way!!! And as for the other two pieces of trash – I've beaten them already! So my answer – is that I want Trice... and I want him in a No Holds Barred Match!!!"

The crowd erupted again – Cena VS Trice??

Bischoff – "Very well, Cena – Indy Trice it is... at Armageddon it will be John Cena defending his World Heavyweight Championship against Indy Trice... in a No Holds Barred Match!!! And the contract signing for that match is next week!"

Cena shrugged his shoulders – "You'd better have an army of security guarding Trice, Bischoff – because that is the only way he leaves the ring alive next week!!"

Cena dropped the mic and left for the back as his music began to play. Bischoff stood in the ring with a smile on his face.

Bischoff – "Oh I think you'll see him a lot sooner than that, Cena – because tonight it will be John Cena – teaming with Umaga... to take on the team of Batista and Indy Trice as Smackdown's main event!!!!"

Cena took a step backward in shock as the place exploded again. He regained his composure and continued on his way to the back.

Bischoff – "Cena... I'm not done with you yet. Those four men you just rejected?? They will be facing each other at Armageddon also... in an Fatal Four Way Elimination Match – to determine the champion's opponent for the Royal Rumble!!!!"

This time, Cena had an angry look on his face as Bischoff's music hit and the smiling Smackdown GM left the ring.

_Commercial Break_

Tony Chimel – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall... and is for the United States Championship!"

The music of the former US Champ – the Vampire Kevin Thorn hit and he made his way to the ring along with Ariel – set for his championship rematch. Punk's music hit following that and the crowd popped huge for the current US Champion as he made his way to the ring.

Punk and Thorn locked up in the centre of the ring – Punk slammed Thorn to the mat with an armdrag.. as Monty Brown's music hit!!! The Alpha Male made his way to the stage as Punk looked on with a confused look on his face. Brown simply sauntered to the ring and joined Styles and Cole at the announce table – Thorn caught the distracted Punk with a roll-up!!! 1 – 2 – Punk kicks out!!

Cole – "Well, it seems we are about to be joined by Monty Brown, one of the four contenders in the just announced Fatal Four Way match to determine the World Heavyweight Champion's opponent at the Royal Rumble. Your thoughts, Mr. Brown??"

Brown – "First off – Cena rejects me for being a reject?? That son of a bitch has absolutely no class. He simply knows that if he faced me at Armageddon for the title – I'd take his head off and take his damn title! That will just have to wait until the Royal Rumble now."

Cole – "And what a match that would be! But Monty, you have to at least accept the fact that the other three men you will face at Armageddon are all more than capable of picking up the win?"

Brown – "I accept nothing! You watch your mouth Cole – or you'll be the next victim of the Pounce!! As far as my opponents go... Batista, the steroid filled mammoth that he is... I'll take that son of a bitch out with my eyes closed!! I have more talent in my little finger than he has in his entire body!! Umaga – that punk only beat me because a certain RAW Superstar helped him out – I have his number! And as for CM Punk, people claim he should be the Champ right now? HA!! That's a joke – I would have taken his title a few weeks ago if it weren't for Lashley attacking me before the match – he has no chance."

Styles – "With all due respect, Monty – your track record in the WWE hasn't been exactly perfect – I mean, sure, you beat Randy Orton – after Indy Trice distracted him – but you got beaten down by Lashley just Sunday at Survivor Series!"

Brown – "What did you just say? It was a FLUKE that Lashley beat me, and if you want to keep on living I suggest you never mention that again."

In the ring, Thorn had Punk set on the top rope for the Dark Stunner – Punk countered with a tornado reverse DDT!!! Punk covers... 1 – 2 – Thorn gets his foot on the ropes!! Punk got to his feet and stalked Thorn... before nailing him with the Shining Wizard!!! Punk then dragged Thorn to the middle of the ring... and locked on the Anaconda Vice!!!

Brown – "Excuse me, fellas, I'll be back in just a second!"

Brown gets up from behind the announce table as Thorn struggles not to tap in the centre of the ring – Brown grabs a chair from ringside and rolls into the ring... before smacking Punk in the back of the head with it!! The referee calls for the bell as Brown goes wild with the chair – smashing Punk four times with it as the crowd boo loudly. Brown then picks up Punk, whips him against the ropes... Punk stumbles back into the Pounce!!!! Brown gets to his feet again and celebrates over the fallen Punk – before leaving as Smackdown heads for its final commercials!!

_Commercial Break_

The music of the wild Samoan, Umaga hit as Smackdown returned, and the psychotic Umaga made his way to the ring in his general manner, screaming and slapping his chest, as Estrada followed him through the curtains with his ribs taped up. Estrada visibly limped to the ring as Umaga rolled into it – before _My Time Is Now _hit.

John Cena came to the stage to a typical eruption of hatred from the crowd – he simply flipped them off and held the World Heavyweight Title – with the initials NWO painted across it – high above his head. He strolled to the ring and rolled in... Umaga got straight in his face!!! Estrada rolled in himself and got between the angry Samoan and Cena – before explaining to Umaga that Cena was his team-mate! Umaga backed off from the Champ, as Cena eyed him cautiously.

Suddenly, _Burn, Burn _by _The Lost Prophets_ hit and the crowd rose to their feet as Indy Trice appeared on the stage – before leaping in the air and sounding his pyros!!! He then charged the ring and flipped through the second rope before more pyros exploded... Cena tackled him to the mat and the two men began brawling!!! Trice kicked Cena off him and clotheslined him to the mat – before Umaga charged Trice and sent him crashing to the mat!!! Cena and Umaga then beat Trice down – before Batista's music hit!!! The Animal charged the ring and fought Umaga as Cena stomped on Trice in the corner – the referee had already lost control!!!

Umaga and Batista fought each other, blow for blow in the centre of the ring as Cena choked Trice with his foot against the bottom turnbuckle. The referee suddenly dragged Cena off him and ordered him to his corner! Batista and Umaga still continued to trade blows as Cena reluctantly obeyed the official's orders... but not before kicking Batista's knee out from under him!!!

Umaga immediately took advantage of this and charged off the ropes – before smashing into Batista at full speed, sending him to the mat. Umaga then launched himself at Batista – nailing him with a headbutt, before dragging him to the corner and backing up – screaming in his native tongue! He then charged Batista... who moved at the last moment, sending Umaga crashing into the turnbuckle! Umaga bounced off the turnbuckle – Batista followed up with a massive clothesline – sending Umaga over the top rope to the floor!!

Continuing his offence, Batista exited the ring and dragged the stunned Umaga to his feet – before smashing his head off the announce table four times! Cena left the ring apron to help his partner... Trice came charging from his corner and speared Cena to the floor through the second rope!!! Batista then smashed Umaga's head off the table one more time – Umaga pulled away and stared at the stunned Batista – a look of rage in his eyes!! He then drove Batista to one knee with right hands – before whipping Batista towards the ring-steps... Batista crashed into them shoulder first!!! Umaga then nailed Trice with a right hand to the back of the head before rolling Batista back into the ring!!!

Setting the Animal up in the corner again, Umaga backed up and charged... this time crushing Batista's head between the bottom turnbuckle and his huge frame. He then slammed Batista to the mat – and ascended the second rope – before nailing Batista with a diving headbutt!!! Umaga then sat up and dragged the dazed man to his feet – whipping him against the ropes... Batista charged back and Umaga went for a Samoan Drop... Batista countered with a huge Spinebuster!!!

Finally, Trice and Cena were ordered back to their corners from the outside as Batista crawled over for the tag... he gets it!!! Trice enters the ring and charges the recovering Umaga – Umaga catches him with unbelievable quickness and sends him crashing to the canvas with a devastating Samoan Drop!!! Umaga drags the winded Trice to his feet for the Samoan Spike... Cena screams for a tag!!! Umaga looks at Estrada – who nods – before reluctantly dropping Trice and tagging in Cena!!

Cena then begins beating Trice in the centre of the ring with right hands to the face, until the referee pulls him back. Cena then poses as the crowd boo him... 'You Can't See Me!' Five Knuckle... Trice counters with a roll-up!!! 1 – 2 – Cena just kicks out!!!

Angered, Cena drags Trice to his feet and whips him against the ropes, before attempting his shoulder tackle – Trice ducks under and superkicks Cena in the back of the head!!!! Trice collapses into another cover... 1 – 2 – no!!!! Cena kicks out at the last second!

Trice then staggers to his feet and stomps on Cena twice, before landing a leg drop on his throat.. 1 – 2 – Cena still kicks out!!! Again to his feet, this time Trice sets Cena for a Death Valley Driver... Cena counters with a sunset flip powerbomb!! 1 – 2 – Trice just kicks out!!!

Both men look exhausted as they roll away from each other and pull themselves up using the ropes – before charging each other again... Cena goes for a shoulder tackle – Trice catches Cena with a huge DDT!!! 1 – 2 – no!!!!

Trice then rolls across and tags in Batista who signals – Thumbs Up – Thumbs Down!!!! Batista sets Cena for the Batista Bomb... Umaga enters the ring and hits Batista with a Samoan Spike to the chest!!! Batista collapses to the mat and Cena crashes on top of him... 1 – 2 – Trice breaks up the count with a dropkick to Cena's face!!!

Umaga charges Trice – Trice sidesteps Umaga and clotheslines him over the top rope... before delivering the Bull's Rush!!!! Trice has just laid out Umaga!!! Inside in the ring, Cena hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle on Batista – and sets him for the F-U... Batista wriggles out and catches Cena with a Spinebuster!!! 1 – 2 – Cena just kicks out again!!!!

Batista crawls to his corner and tags in Trice again – who charges Cena for a Shining Wizard – Cena drop-toeholds Trice into the STF-U!!!! Trice is stranded in the middle of the ring!!! Batista goes to enter the ring – Umaga drags him off the apron and slams his head off the steel steps... Trice has no choice but to tap!!!!

Tony Chimel – "Here are your winners... John Cena and Umaga!!!"

Umaga and Batista are still fighting on the outside as Cena continues to hold Trice in the STF-U – Trice is screaming in agony as Cena shouts at him:

Cena – "This is what you get you son of a bitch!!! I'm gonna kill you at Armageddon!!!"

Security rush the ring and finally manage to break up the fight between Umaga and Batista – before several of them enter the ring and forcibly drag Cena off the now motionless Trice. Cena gets to his feet as the security surround Trice – before being handed his title and posing as Smackdown draws to a close.

**Armageddon – Updated Card**

**World Heavyweight Championship 'No Holds Barred': **John Cena VS Indy Trice

**Fatal Four Way Elimination Number 1 Contender's Match: **Batista VS Umaga VS Monty Brown VS CM Punk


	47. Screwed Again!

**Monday Night RAW**

"_You think you know me..." _

Lights flashed and smoke filled the stage as the music of Edge hit the arena to kick off RAW. He made his way to the ring with a familiar cocky grin on his face, with a microphone in his hand – before sliding in under the bottom rope and climbing to his feet.

Edge – "It's high time for another addition of the Cutting Edge! Now my guest tonight is my opponent next week – and the man who was beaten by the Miz just last week, live on Monday Night RAW!!! Before I bring him out... roll the footage!"

The TitanTron then flashed up the replay from last Monday night of Kennedy getting pinned – in slow motion.

Edge – "Oh that's gotta hurt!!! Now come on down..."

"_MRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Kennedy!"_

Kennedy made his way to the ring with an angry look on his face, before climbing into the ring and grabbing a mic.

Kennedy – "Just who do you think you are you son of a bitch?? You think costing me a match against that piece of trash is funny??"

Edge simply burst out laughing in response.

Kennedy – "Answer me!! Before I beat your ass to a pulp – I don't wanna wait till next week to embarrass you!"

Edge – "Hold your horses now – Kennedy. You think you can beat me? You don't deserve to grace the ring with me after last week – show the footage again!!"

Again the TitanTron showed Miz pinning Kennedy to the mat for the three count. Kennedy flipped out in the ring as Edge continued to laugh.

Kennedy – "You think you're so smart, huh Edge?? How about you take on that piece of trash who got lucky last week – how about you 'show' me how it's done??"

Edge – "Is that what you want? A lesson in how to beat the Miz?? Fine – it's on tonight!!!"

JR – "Edge VS The Miz tonight??"

Kennedy – "Oh and Edge – just so you know... I'll be out at ringside doing color commentary for that very match. See you then, chump!"

Kennedy's music plays as Edge continues to smile in the ring. As Kennedy leaves, Edge plays the footage of Miz pinning Kennedy repeatedly on the TitanTron – causing Kennedy to become angry again.

_Commercial Break_

The sound of a huge explosion crashed through the arena as Kane's music hit – the big red monster made his way to the ring with an enraged look on his face.

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – Introducing first – Kane!!!"

JR – "I believe Kane practically threatened to kill Coach if he didn't give him this match with the WWE Champion, King!"

King – "Well, you can hardly blame him JR – I mean Orton cost him a shot at the number one contendership... although I do think it was an accident."

JR – "Well, accident or not, Orton is going to learn tonight that you don't cross the Big Red Machine – the hard way!!"

Orton's music played next and the cocky WWE Champion strolled out onto the stage as his pyros rained down behind him. He posed for a second, before pulling a mic out of his shorts:

Orton – "Now Kane, you know I didn't mean to do what I did last week on RAW! That was just an... unfortunate misunderstanding!! My real target was the Undertaker!!!"

Kane seemed to become more enraged at the mention of his brothers' name.

Orton came closer to the ring.

Orton – "Come on now... you and I have a common goal... the ultimate destruction of the Undertaker!! Can't we just forget about this and let bygones be bygones????"

Orton jumped up on the ring apron and extended his hand to the enraged Kane – who swung at him with a clothesline!!! Orton jumped down off the apron and shrugged his shoulders.

Orton – "Fine!! If that's the way you want it!!!"

Orton dropped the mic and looked ready to fight... before turning on his heel and leaving for the back – to the disgust of the fans.

JR – "That damn coward!! When is he ever gonna face up to his actions??"

Orton continued walking towards the back... until...

DONG!!!!

The arena lights went off and The Undertaker appeared on stage!!! The fans erupted as Taker began stalking towards the now trapped Orton – backing him towards the ring as Kane exited the ring and stalked towards him also!!!

King – "Oh my God, JR – Orton's trapped!! I can't think of a worse place I would ever want to be!!!"

Orton continued backing away from the Undertaker... until he bumped right into Kane!!! He turned around with a look of shock on his face... before Kane grabbed him by the throat and set him for the chokeslam!! Taker continued walking forward, a sick smile now on his face – until Kane shoved Orton into Taker, staggering the big man – Kane then nearly took Taker's head off with a boot to the face!!!

JR – "What the..."

Orton climbed to his feet and looked on in satisfaction as Kane beat Taker on the steel ramp. Kane then attempted to pull his brother to his feet – Taker grabbed him by the throat and began getting up!!! Orton quickly thwarted this however with his modified backbreaker, and he and Kane began laying boots to the fallen Undertaker.

JR – "King... this was a damn set up!! What a snake Orton is!!!"

King – "He's also damn smart, JR – He knew Undertaker would come out – so he pre-empted it!!!"

Kane and Orton dragged Taker to the ring, before Orton pulled a chair out from under it and rolled into the ring himself. He then slammed the steel chair to the mat and gestured to Kane for a chokeslam – Kane chokeslammed Taker onto the steel chair!!!!!!

Orton then whispered something to Kane, who left the ring – as Orton stalked the recovering Undertaker... RKO onto the steel chair!!!! Kane rolled back into the ring, another chair in hand as Orton placed the motionless Undertaker's head onto the already dented chair lying on the mat. Orton then was handed the chair by Kane... before he delivered a brutal con-chair-to to Taker!!!!! Orton then drew back... and smashed the chair into Taker's skull again – busting him wide open!!!

Orton then threw the chair to the mat and grabbed Kane's arm – before raising it in celebration as Orton put his foot on Taker's unconscious body. The two men then exited the ring as Orton picked up the mic he had dropped just minutes ago:

Orton – "This – is the dawn of a new era!!! Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce to you – my new bodyguard... Kane!!!!"

Kane then set off his pyros before laughing maniacally as Orton struck his familiar pose – RAW then cut to commercials.

_Commercial Break_

Lillian Garcia – "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like at this time for you to draw your attention to the TitanTron – where an interview will be conducted with Stone Cold Steve Austin!!!"

The fans erupted as the face of the Texas Rattlesnake appeared on the big screen.

Austin – "Guys – ya know how much old Stone Cold would love to be there with you all tonight – raisin hell and drinkin beer – but the Board says I can't.."

Boos resounded at this announcement.

Austin – "No, I was asked instead to bring you this public announcement. Triple H!! (boos) Stone Cold Steve Austin does not appreciate bein woke up in the middle of the night by cops – wanting to arrest me for assaulting you! Triple H – as much as I'd love to come back and kick your ass – bam! Stone Cold Stunner! – I'd do it with the lights on so everyone could see my shiny bald head doin it... but I do know who it is."

JR – "So it wasn't Austin who attacked Triple H..."

King – "Shush!! Austin's about to tell us who it is!"

Austin – "You see before I got fired thanks to that no good piece of trash you now call a General Manager – I signed myself a new superstar to the RAW roster. Now it ain't my place to tell you who he – or she – is, but I can tell you it could be anyone from the entire wrestling world!! You see, with the whole draft lottery and all that bull crap goin on at the same time in the WWE, a lot of contracts expired with regards to the rosters for all three brands – so it could be anyone from Smackdown or ECW... or it could be an entirely new superstar. Triple H – good luck finding out."

Austin's music then played as he cracked open a beer and downed it – before he shoved the camera man to the ground.

Austin – "Get that camera outta my face!"

Austin then picked up the camera and looked straight into it.

Austin – "Triple H – I WILL find a way back to the WWE... and when I do, I'm comin straight for you – And that's the bottom line – cos Stone Cold says so!!"

The fans erupted as the screen faded to black.

JR – "Stone Cold Steve Austin knows who Triple H's attacker is – he just won't let anyone else know!!! My God – it could be anyone King!!"

King – "From ECW or Smackdown – or a brand new superstar... well that narrows it down a bit!"

"_You think you know me..."_

Edge's music hit for the second time tonight and he burst out onto the stage with a huge grin across his face. He strode to the ring before sliding in, and beckoned towards the curtain with his hand – as Miz's music hit. The Miz made his way to the ring – before sliding in himself – Edge quickly kicked him in the stomach and dropped an elbow on the back of his head!!!! He continued to beat Miz down as Kennedy sauntered from the back to the announce table – before taking a seat on the timekeeper's seat!

Back in the ring, Edge turned around and taunted Kennedy, before dropping Miz with a dropkick to the face!! He then went to a corner and stalked Miz for the Spear... Miz rolled out of the way and Edge crashed shoulder first into the ring post!!! It was now Kennedy's turn to laugh and clap at the grimacing Edge – Miz rolled him up!!! 1 – 2 – Edge kicks out!!! Miz continues his offence with an armbreaker on Edge's injured arm – before getting up and leg-dropping the same arm!!!

Miz then locked in an armbar on Edge –who was in considerable pain. Edge squirmed to the ropes and grabbed them with his free arm, forcing Miz to break the hold. Miz then got up and leveled Edge with a dropkick to the back of the head!!! Edge went rolling through the bottom rope and crashed to the floor in a heap. Kennedy got up and strolled over to the fallen superstar, before exclaiming aloud: "It's not so easy now, is it punk???"

Miz then bounced off the ropes and dived across the top rope – taking both Kennedy and Edge out of it!!! He then crawled to his feet and rolled Edge into the ring as a surprised Kennedy sat up rubbing his head – Miz makes the cover – 1 – 2 – Edge just kicks out!!! Miz then picks up Edge and goes for the Mizard of Oz... Edge counters with the Edge-o-matic!!! He covers... 1 – 2 – Miz kicks out!!!

Edge then crawls to his feet and stalks the recovering Miz for the Spear again... as he charges – Kennedy grabs his leg and Edge falls flat on his face!!! Edge looks around at Kennedy, irate – and goes to leave the ring – Miz catches him with the Mizard of Oz from behind!!! He covers – 1 – 2 – Edge kicks out!!!!!!

Miz sits up, looking shocked that Edge kicked out of the pinfall attempt – before ascending the top rope... Edge bounces into the ropes and crotches Miz on the top turnbuckle!!! Edge then staggers over to the corner and sets Miz for the Impaler... Kennedy holds Miz's legs from outside the ring!!! Edge tries three times and cannot overpower Kennedy... Miz suddenly catches Edge with a tornado DDT!!! He crawls into the cover... 1 – 2 – 3!!! Miz beats Edge!!!!

Kennedy collapses on his ass on the floor, laughing as Miz rolls out of the ring and celebrates. Edge begins to recover and suddenly realizes what has just happened – he flips out in the ring!!! Suddenly, the music of the Coach hits and the RAW General Manager makes his way to the stage with a mic in hand:

Coach – "Congratulations Miz on your second victory in a row against two of our top superstars!!! Now I realize we had a conversation in the back about what would happen if you won this match – and I am here to grant your request! As a result of your consecutive defeats over two stars competing for a shot at the WWE Title – I am hereby ADDING you to the match next week on RAW – making it Edge – VS Mr. Kennedy... VS The Miz – in a Triple Threat Elimination Tables Match!!!"

The fans cheered as both Kennedy and Edge looked upset at this news. Miz on the other hand was overjoyed, and celebrated in the aisle as RAW went to another commercial break.

_Commercial Break_

"_WOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

The fans rose to their feet in applause for the legendary Nature Boy, Ric Flair as he made his way to the ring for the main event of the evening.

JR – "This is it – the main event! And I'm sure Flair realizes that this could be his last chance for a shot at the big one – the WWE Championship. He has to win tonight to make this become a reality!!"

King – "Yeah, but don't forget who he's facing, JR... The Game, Triple H!! The man who ended the careers of both Big Show and Austin in just two short months! Not to mention how pissed he must be at being attacked last week – Flair has NO chance."

Flair entered the ring and took off his robe, before handing it to the referee and staring straight down the aisle... when Triple H's music hit.

"_Behold the King... The King of Kings..."_

Triple H again ascended to the stage on his throne, flanked by his servants, before standing up and posing in his typical manner as the crowd booed his every action. He then tossed his cap and scepter to the floor and stalked to the ring, before climbing up on the apron and posing once again. He then entered the ring and stared across at Flair for a second, before climbing onto the ropes and again posing!!! Triple H then dropped down and walked across to Flair's corner – before slapping him in the face!!! The referee held Flair back as Triple H smirked and gestured for him to bring it on... the ref called for the bell to start the match!!!

An angered Flair attempted to lock up with Triple H – who sidestepped the attempt and began unloading on Flair with his powerful right hands. Flair was backed into the corner as Triple H began to take the advantage with his power. Triple H continued to punch Flair in the face in the corner until the referee made an attempt to get between the two men – Triple H threw him to the canvas and continued his onslaught – it was no disqualifications!!!

Whipping Flair to the other side of the ring, and sending him crashing into the far turnbuckle, Triple H went for a hard clothesline to Flair's head – Flair ducked under and began chopping the hell out Triple H's chest – turning it bright red!! Flair then slapped Triple H across the face – payback had been served!!

Flair went to whip Triple H against the ropes – however Triple H countered with a reversal – before landing a high knee to the face of Ric Flair!! Flair dropped to the canvas, holding his face as Triple H laughed at the sight of this. He then exited the ring... and pulled out his sledgehammer from underneath it!!!

The fans booed Triple H as he became transfixed by his weapon of choice – before rolling back into the ring and swinging it in Flair's direction – Flair caught the hammer and a tug of war ensued over it!! Flair then suddenly poked Triple H in the eyes and pulled the hammer from his grasp – when the referee grabbed it from Flair!!! Flair began arguing with the referee over the hammer – as Triple H slipped up behind Flair and low blowed him – hard!!!!!

Flair dropped to the mat in agony as Triple H began stomping the life out of his body – eventually kicking him through the bottom rope to the arena floor. Triple H then jumped to the outside himself as the ref followed – Triple H continued his onslaught on Flair on the outside – using his boot to choke him against the ring itself!!! Triple H then dragged Flair up – and slammed his head off the steel steps, before tossing him shoulder first into the barrier – and pulling the steel steps apart!!!! Triple H then charged at Flair – and smashed the steps into his head – busting him wide open!!! Triple H then goes for the cover... 1 – 2 – Flair somehow kicks out!!!

Staring at the referee with a look of shock in his eyes, Triple H gets to his feet and sets the steel steps up on the floor. He then drags Flair up onto them and sets him for the Pedigree... Flair counters with a back body drop from the steps to the floor!!!! Triple H rolls around in agony as Flair recovers against the guard rail... before pulling a chair from under the ring!! Flair swings it at Triple H – and connects full force – busting The Game wide open as well!!! Both men are now bleeding badly!!!

Flair then stalks the recovering Triple H – before catching him with a chop block to the knee – and going for the Figure-Four on the floor... Triple counters with a kick and sends Flair head-first into the ring post!!! His head connects with a sickening thump, and he collapses to the floor, and lies still.

Triple H then pulls himself to his feet and staggers towards the still un-moving Flair, before dragging him up and slamming him chest first into the barricade. Triple H then rolls him back in the ring and sets him for the Pedigree... He hits it!!!! Triple H makes the cover... 1 – 2 – Flair gets his foot on the ropes!!!!!

Getting to his feet in anger now, Triple H argues with the referee that it was a three count – before losing his temper and laying out the referee with a hard right hand!!! Triple H then spies the discarded sledgehammer in the corner of the ring – and goes over and picks it up!!! He then staggers across to the still motionless Flair and holds the hammer high above his head... When the lights go out in the arena!!!!!

The fans explode as a huge slam is heard from the ring... before the lights come back on and show Triple H lying on the canvas – motionless... with Flair's arm draped across him!!! The referee begins to recover... and makes the count!!

1 – 2 – 3!!!! Flair beats Triple H!!!!!!!!

Flair's music sounds in the arena, as suddenly smoke begins to appear from behind the announce table – but stops again after a few seconds.

JR – "Wait... is that not where Deranged appears from... It couldn't be, could it????"

King – "I don't know any more, JR – one thing is for certain though, Triple H is going to go insane when he wakes up!!!!"

Flair is helped to his feet by the official and he celebrates his qualification for the Triple Threat Ladder Match as RAW goes off the air.


	48. Game Over?

**NWO on Sci-Fi**

"_Behold the King... The King of Kings..."_

The arena looked in shock as the music of The Game, Triple H boomed around it. He then appeared on the stage and the fans booed him mercilessly as he stormed to the ring with a purpose. He grabbed a mic and entered the ring.

Triple H – "Cut the music! I don't wanna spend a minute longer in this hell-hole than I have to!!! Deranged – you wanna mess with me??? You wanna cost me a WWE Title Shot?? Get your freakish ass out here right now!!!"

Triple H dropped the mic and threw his jacket to the floor before gesturing towards the announce table for Deranged to come out. However, instead of Deranged appearing – the music of the NWO hit – and Shawn Michaels appeared!!! He made his way to the ring with a wry smirk on his face as Triple H appeared to be growing more angry by the moment.

Michaels rolled into the ring and picked up Triple H's dropped mic:

Michaels – "Hunter, is that any way to introduce yourself on my show?? Come on now – this not ECW... this is NWO on the Sci-Fi channel!!"

Triple H glared at Michaels – who proceeded:

Michaels – "Now I can't help noticing that you have had... a little problem with the lighting on RAW recently – and the fact that someone keeps punking you out!!! I can assure you that if it was someone on this show... I would know about it."

Triple H tore the mic from Michaels hand and screamed into it:

Triple H – "Michaels, you know squat!! If you knew anything, Van Dam wouldn't have kicked your ass for the last two weeks running!!(loud cheers) I don't give a damn what show this is – Deranged!!!! Get your ass out here and let's settle this!!!"

Michaels was handed another mic by the timekeeper.

Michaels – "I told you already, Hunter – he's not the guy you're looking for. Unless... he actually listened to me last week and wanted to make an impact... And as for Van Dam..."

Triple H – "I don't give a crap about Van Dam!!! And if you or any of your NWO stooges are behind this – I'm coming straight for you!!! And I can assure you – that you will regret that!!"

Triple H and Michaels went nose to nose in the centre of the ring – and suddenly the entire NWO swarmed the ring and surrounded it.

Michaels – "Is that so? You think you can take us all – you're sure welcome to try... Hunter."

Michaels stepped back from Triple H as Finlay and Benoit jumped up on the ring apron behind Triple H.

Triple H – "My problem isn't with you Michaels... yet. Just give me what I want – a match with Deranged – one on one, tonight!!!"

The fans erupted at such a prospect.

Michaels – "You want that match... you got it!!!(cheers) Now get out of my ring before you learn first hand how the NWO deals with pieces of trash who insult us!!!"

Triple H went to get in Michaels face again – to the delight of the crowd – however backed off and exited the ring as Burchill and Chavo slid in as Finlay and Benoit did the same. Sandman brandished his cane in Triple H's direction on the outside as he raised the mic to his mouth:

Triple H – "As I said Michaels.. if you're behind this – watch your back!!"

Triple H then left for the back as Michaels stood in the ring with his posse.

Michaels – "Now that I've dealt with that discrepancy – I have another matter that needs urgent attention. Rob Van Dam!!! You continue to be a thorn in my side... but I can't help admiring you. You fooled us all – for a shot at this title. You want to face me?? I demand you come down to this ring and have the guts to tell me... face to face!!"

Michaels and the rest of the NWO stared around the arena, expecting Van Dam to come from anywhere, at any moment – he never showed.

Michaels – "You don't wanna come out, huh?? Fine... but I know of someone of your friends who IS here tonight – and who WILL come out unless they wanna be FIRED!!! So now... in this very ring – The Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal, Death Defying Sabu – will face three of my organization – in a Handicap NWO Rules Match!!! Sandman, Chavo... and Burchill – you know what you have to do. If Van Dam doesn't wanna face us – we'll MAKE him!!!"

Michaels, Finlay and Benoit left the ring and stood on the outside as Sabu's music hit – to a huge ovation from the crowd. He made his way to the ring with a chair in hand as NWO headed for a commercial break.

_Commercial Break_

As NWO returned, Sabu was being pummeled in the corner by all three superstars. A replay showed how he had taken out both Burchill and Chavo with chair shots – before Sandman brought his cane down across his back. He then repeatedly beat him down to the mat with hard shots – as Chavo and Burchill recovered and joined in the onslaught.

Back to real time, Burchill dragged Sabu out of the corner and suplexed him onto his head, before Chavo followed up with a running dropkick to the face! Sandman then ordered the two men to drag Sabu to his feet – before Sandman planted him with the White Russian LegSweep! Burchill then pulled him to his feet and set him for the C-4 as Chavo ascended the top rope... and came crashing down on him with the frogsplash as Burchill landed the C-4!!! Sandman then made the cover... 1 – 2 – 3!!! This was an annihilation!

Michaels – "That not enough for ya, Van Dam – Guys... show him we mean business!!!"

Benoit and Finlay then slid into the ring – Finlay with a chair under his arm – as Chavo and Burchill dragged Sabu to his feet... Finlay smashed him the face with the steel chair!!!

Tazz – "This is ridiculous.. where is Van Dam??"

JBL – "I'll tell you where he is, Tazz – he's cowering backstage somewhere, praying the NWO don't find his ass and beat him like they're doing to his buddy right now!!"

The two announcers laughed at this as the five men in the ring continued to stomp the life out of the defenseless Sabu... when RVD's music hit!!!!!

The fans exploded as Van Dam tore to the ring with another chair in his hand – Michaels suddenly climbed in the ring and ordered the rest of the men to leave!!!

Michaels – "This is what I wanted – Van Dam... this is between you and me!!"

Van Dam brandished the chair as the NWO stalked menacingly towards him – before passing him on the ramp and heading backstage!! Back in the ring, Sabu still tried to get to his feet – Michaels nearly took his head off with a superkick!! Van Dam then dropped the chair and rolled into the ring – as Michaels handed him a mic.

Michaels – "So glad you finally decided to face me – Rob.. you have a lot to answer for. So I have to know – what could possibly possess you to bring the wrath of the most dominant group in the history of professional wrestling down on you?? You were in – I trusted you, the guys trusted you... why spoil it??"

Van Dam raised his mic to his lips... and the crowd exploded again. Once they had settled – he finally spoke:

RVD – "Shawn.. first of all, this is not about the NWO – this is about ECW!!!(loud cheers) You see that title around your waist?? You have desecrated it with those initials for the past two months – and that is just not acceptable!! You see, I am an ECW Original – just like Dreamer, Sabu...like I thought Sandman was. The reason I joined you was obvious – that Title is what I crave – the ECW Championship!!! Not your NWO Title... or whatever the hell you're calling it!! So I did the only thing I could to get near it – I sold out... or so you guys thought. Yes, I cost the Smackdown/ECW team the chance to end you guys once and for all – and I did it selfishly. I want to be the one to end it. I want to be the man who beats Shawn Michaels! I want to be personally responsible for the end of the NWO!"

Michaels – "You stupid fool, Van Dam – if you had just screwed me at Survivor Series.. this would all be over now – but I guess you're not smart enough for that..."

RVD – "On the contrary, Michaels – I totally agree with you... ECW – is DEAD!(boos) It has been for years now. I don't want a part of this new piece of trash Vince decides to put together.. but what I do want is that title – the last legacy of ECW – not NWO, not WWE – E C W!!!!!!! I want to take that title from you – and retire it!!! I will become the last ECW Champion in its history – and leave you and your promotion to rot without a title belt!!"

Michaels – "If that's how you want it Van Dam – I can't go back on my word. You want a title shot??? You got it!!! You and me, one on one – at Armageddon in an NWO Rules Match!!! And..."

RVD – "That's ECW Rules – and don't you forget it!!"

Van Dam suddenly flipped over Michaels, picked up the chair Finlay had left in the ring – and nailed Michaels with the Van Daminator!!! The arena erupted as Van Dam jumped to the top rope for the Five Star Frogsplash... Michaels rolled out of the way and Van Dam crashed and burned!! Michaels then stalked Van Dam – and nailed him with Sweet Chin Music!!! Holding his head, Michaels picked up his mic:

Michaels – "I forgot to warn you, Rob – if you lose this match... you are done with the WWE!!! That's a little something I had added as insurance in case this might happen!"

The NWO music then hit and Michaels left the ring as Van Dam lay out for the count on the mat.

_Commercial Break_

The arena lights went out as the sound of _The Enemy _by _Godsmack _hit – Deranged was on his way!!! Smoke appeared from behind the announce table and Deranged rose to the arena floor as Tazz and JBL moved out of his way – Deranged stepped across the announce table, onto the floor, and into the ring over the top rope!!! He then stood in the centre of the ring, staring a hole at the stage area – as he awaited his opponent.

"_Behold The King... The King of Kings..."_

Lights flashed and music blared as Triple H made his way to the ring, minus his now usual entrance via his throne. He stormed the ring and rolled in – before going face to face with the bigger Deranged. Deranged simply stood still as Triple H shouted abuse at him... before shoving him. The big man barely moved – and shoved Triple H back – flat on his ass in the ring!!! Triple got to his feet as the referee rang the bell – and kicked Deranged in the stomach before raking his eyes!!

Triple H then hit Deranged with hard right hands, knocking him backwards slightly as he recovered from the eye rake – after which he simply caught Triple H's hand, and twisted it around – before lifting him clean off the mat!!! Triple H looked on with a mixture of pain and shock in his eyes as Deranged then tossed him half way across the ring with one hand!!!

Tazz – "My God, this Deranged is an animal I've never seen before – I think Triple H has bitten off more than he can chew here!"

JBL – "You may be right, Tazz... but what does he expect, getting involved in NWO business on OUR show!! Even though I can't stand Deranged... I wanna see Hunter's ass well and truly kicked!"

Deranged stalked the stunned Triple H as he backed himself into a corner – before kicking out and connecting with Deranged's knee! Deranged stumbled a bit – and Triple H quickly chop-blocked him down to one knee – before catching him with a high knee to the face... but this still didn't knock Deranged down!!!

Triple H stared at the stunned monster, with shock on his face once again – this time he bounced off the ropes and charged for another high knee – Deranged stood up and caught Triple H with one hand by the throat!!! He then planted The Game with a chokebomb... and made the cover!!! 1 – 2 – Triple H JUST kicks out!!!

The fans are on their feet as Deranged drags Triple H to his feet and sets him on his shoulders... before stepping up on the turnbuckle – Triple rolled out and dropped to the mat – before using all his strength to send Deranged crashing to the mat with a Super Back Suplex!!!! Triple H covers the big man... 1 – Deranged powers out and sits up!!!

Triple H stares at the psychotic monster who is getting to his feet – and sets him for a Pedigree... Deranged powers out and back-drops Triple H over the top rope!!!!! Triple H crashes to the arena floor, and holds his back in agony, as Deranged simply stares at him from the ring!!!

Triple H finally gets to his feet and the referee orders him back into the ring – he shakes his head and turns to leave!!! The referee begins a ten count as Triple H walks back up the aisle to the stage... when suddenly the lights go out again!!!! When they come back up, Triple H has been thrown back into the ring and is lying motionless – Deranged picks him up and goes to the top turnbuckle – before hitting the Final Flight!!!!! He then covers Triple H – 1 - 2 – 3!!! Deranged has defeated The Game!!!

Justin Roberts – "Here is your winner – Deranged!!!"

Deranged sits up and exits the ring, before stepping back over the announce table and descending to the depths once again... as Triple H lies flat on his back!!! Eventually, he begins to sit up... when the lights go out once again!!! This time however, a message appears on the TitanTron...

"THE TIME FOR HIDING IS OVER... ON RAW, I SHALL REVEAL MYSELF TO THE WORLD..."

The lights come back up and the message disappears, as Triple H freaks out once again in the ring to end the show!!!

**Updated Armageddon Card**

**World Heavyweight Championship 'No Holds Barred': **John Cena VS Indy Trice

**NWO Championship, NWO Rules: **Shawn Michaels VS Rob Van Dam(if RVD loses he will be fired)

**Fatal Four Elimination No. 1 Contenders Match: **Monty Brown VS Umaga VS Batista VS CM Punk


	49. Contract Signing

**Friday Night Smackdown!!**

Smackdown opened to the sound of MNM's music – and Johnny Nitro made his way to the ring – alone for once. He had a glum look on his face and dragged his feet as he walked to the ring – as the crowd booed him. He rolled in and was handed a mic:

Nitro – "Alright – I'm sure you've all seen what's gone down in the past few weeks... between Chris Masters, and my former partner... and best friend, Joey Mercury. He cost me and Chris the Undisputed Tag Team Titles, distracted me so I got counted out at Survivor Series – and finally cost us our rematch just last week on Smackdown. What I wanna know is... Why?? Joey, come out here – please explain your actions!"

Nitro stared at the stage – as MNM's music hit for a second time!! Mercury came out – to a loud cheer from the Smackdown crowd – and began making his way to the ring... when Chris Masters burst from the back and blindsided him!!! He flattened Mercury to the ground from behind and began pummeling him mercilessly as Nitro looked distressed in the ring.

Nitro – "Chris!!! I told you to stay backstage – this is between me and Joey!!!"

Masters ignored Nitro's pleas and continued to pummel Mercury – until he countered with a kick to the nose!!! Mercury got off the ramp and tackled Masters – the two men began brawling relentlessly on the ramp!! Security ran out and dragged both men off each other – finally dragging both men to the floor and holding them there...

"_I'm back!!! And badder than ever..."_

The Smackdown GM's music hit – and Eric Bischoff came to the stage with a mic in hand:

Bischoff – "Stop this madness on my show!!! You two idiots want to fight so bad?? Fine – I'll make a match! At Armageddon, you Chris Masters - will face you, Joey Mercury – one on one!!!!"

Nitro – "Eric – that won't solve anything!! If you'd just let me talk to you, Joey... we can sort this out!!"

Bischoff – "Quite the contrary, Johnny Nitro – you'll have ample time to sort out your problems at Armageddon – as **YOU** will be the special guest referee!!!"

Masters and Mercury suddenly turned their attention to the unhappy Nitro in the ring – and locked him with angry stares.

Bischoff's music hit again and he left the stage as Smackdown cut to a commercial break!!

_Commercial Break_

As Smackdown returned, Nitro was arguing with Bischoff in his office.

Bischoff – "My decision is final, Nitro – now get out!!"

Nitro – "This is bull-crap!! This has nothing to do with me! Leave me out of it!"

Bischoff – "I've told you already – however I do have an offer that will get you off my back. You WILL referee this contest at Armageddon – in any way you see fit... and in return the winning superstar will team with you the very next night on Smackdown – to take on the Tag Team Champions!"

Nitro stopped for a second and thought about this offer.

Bischoff – "Of course, you won't know who your opponents are until Armageddon either... because I have arranged a Four Corners Match for the Undisputed Tag Team Titles... involving the champs, Cryme Tyme – and three other teams... Brian Kendrick and Paul London (cheers), The Hardy Boyz (more cheers), and Finlay and Chris Benoit of the NWO (loud boos)!!!!"

Nitro – "You know what Bischoff... I'll take that – a Tag Team Title shot?? You've got yourself a deal!"

Nitro turns to leave, and Bischoff stops him:

Bischoff – "Au contraire, Johnny Nitro – you were always gonna be refereeing that match!"

Bischoff then turned around and walked off laughing, as a bemused Johnny Nitro frowned to himself.

We were back in the ring next, as Balls Mahoney's music hit!

Styles – "Bischoff has picked up the ball again, Cole – after Balls was fired on Tuesday night from NWO – he signed him straight away to a Smackdown contract!!!"

Cole – "That's true, Joey – but I wouldn't wanna be him tonight!"

Balls made his way to the ring and rolled in as the crowd chanted 'Balls' loudly – until Monty Brown's music hit!!! The Alpha Male cockily strode to the ring as Balls awaited him the ring – before charging him as he jumped up on the apron!!!

Brown caught Balls challenge, however, and dragged him over the top rope to the floor, dumping him on his head – before the referee could ring the bell!! Brown then beat the hell out of Balls on the outside, slamming him shoulder first into the ring steps, before nearly taking his head off with a kick, which smashed the back of Balls head into the steps again!!! Brown then rolled Balls into the ring to start the match – and charged off the ropes for the Pounce – Balls counters with a double-arm DDT, and rolls into the cover!! 1 – 2 – Brown just barely gets the shoulder up!!!

Balls then ascends the top rope, looking to hit Brown with a frog splash – Brown rolls out of the way and to his feet!!! Balls crashes to the canvas, and rolls around clutching his ribs – Brown drags him to his feet and catches him with the Food Chain!!! Balls is locked in the Fujiwara armbar, and he can't get out!!! Balls taps out!!!

Tony Chimel – "Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner by submission – Monty Brown!!!"

Brown finally lets go of Balls, before dragging him up again and whipping him off the ropes – for the Pounce!! He then dumps Balls over the top rope and asks for a mic:

Brown – "Did you see that??? I said – did you see that!!! At Armageddon, that is exactly what will happen, to you – Punk, to you – Batista, and to you..."

Brown is suddenly cut off as Umaga's music plays aloud around the arena – and he and Estrada make their way to the stage!!

Styles – "Estrada is back, Cole!!!"

Estrada – "Escuche me, Escuche me – my name es Armando Alejandro ESTTTTTTTTRRRRADA!!! And tonight, I bring to ju – Monty Brown, The Alpha Male... a proposition from the Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga!!"

Brown – "What the hell do you want, Estrada?"

Estrada – "Umaga wants to team with you at Armageddon, Monty Brown – to take out CM Punk, to take out Batista – until finally there is only ju and Umaga left! And then we will see if you can take the Samoan Bulldozer, like ju said you could!"

Brown – "I like how you talk, Estrada – but no deal (cheers erupt). Umaga, just like CM Punk, just like Batista – you will be a victim of the POOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUNNNNNCE!!!!!"

The fans explode as Estrada drops the mic and slaps Umaga on his chest – before pointing to the ring and snapping a cigar. Umaga begins to stalk towards the ring, screaming in Samoan at the Alpha Male – who gets ready to fight!!!

Cole – "This could be serious, Styles – our Armageddon fatal four way could implode at any second!!!"

Umaga gets to the floor beside the ring and begins walking towards the ring steps – when Brown charges and dives through the second rope – nailing Umaga with the Pounce!!!! Brown gets to his feet as Umaga lies motionless on the concrete floor – Estrada bids a hasty retreat to the back as Smackdown cuts to a commercial break!!!

_Commercial Break_

Smackdown returned to Monty Brown and Umaga beating the hell out of each other in the backstage area – security were trying to split the two men up, but it was proving one hell of a job. Eric Bischoff then appears out of nowhere, just as security manage to get a grasp of the two men.

Bischoff – "Hold them both there dammit!!! Don't move an inch, either of you – I will not have your match at Armageddon jeopardized!! Now calm down, or I'll pull you both from the match, and suspend you indefinitely! You two want to hurt each other so bad?? Fine – next week, you can face each other – one on one!! Now get them out of here!!"

Security drag both men in opposite ways down the hallway, with Umaga screaming in Samoan all the way.

Tony Chimel – "Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the official contract signing, for the World Heavyweight Championship match at Armageddon! Introducing first, the challenger – Indy Trice!!!!"

_Burn, Burn_ hit, and Trice made his way to the stage to a huge ovation. He jumped into the air as his pyros exploded, and charged to the ring in typical fashion, flipping through the second rope and nearly smashing into the table as more pyros exploded. He then got to his feet and posed on the second rope as the audience cheered him loudly.

Tony Chimel – "And now – from West Newbury, Massachusetts – he is the World Heavyweight Champion, and a member of the NWO (loud boos) - John Cena!!!!!!!"

_My Time Is Now_ played throughout the arena, and the arena erupted as per usual in a cauldron of hatred for the reviled Champ – who took his time in appearing this week. After a few moments, he burst through the curtain and the crescendo of boos nearly took the roof off the arena as he posed with the spinning World Heavyweight Championship – complete with the NWO initials spray-painted across it. He made his way to the ring, before he and Indy Trice locked eyes across the ring – as Eric Bischoff's music hit for the second time tonight!!

Bischoff came to the stage, flanked by a security force of over twenty men, and sauntered to the ring, as the security lined up around the ring, and some rolled into it, in between the two superstars. Bischoff walked up the steps and entered the ring under the top rope, before grabbing a mic from the table:

Bischoff – "Cut the music! Alright, let's get to it – the official contract signing for the World Heavyweight Championship, No Holds Barred Match at Armageddon – between the reigning champion John Cena, and his opponent – Indy Trice!!! Now I've added two little stipulations to this contract that both of you are unaware of – so how about I come out with them and you two can sign the damn contract! Stipulation number 1 – Neither of you two are allowed to physically touch each other until the bell rings to start the match at Armageddon!!! Stipulation number 2 – Next week, right here on Smackdown, both of you will name each others opponents – in 'Pick Your Poison'!! Your choice can be anyone from the three brands, and it can be any match type you choose as well!"

Cena dropped his title on the table, all the time staring at Trice, before picking up the contract and looking at it. He then looked back at Trice, and picked up another mic from the table:

Cena – "Ya know what?? I've got something to say (loud boos). Indy Trice – the newest prodigy of the WWE... versus John Cena, the Champ – in a No Holds Barred match?? It sounds like a dream match – for you anyways, Trice. You go lucky at Survivor Series when you pinned me, punk – and this so called 'dream' that you're living here in the WWE, main-eventing your first RAW, beating Batista, pinning me – hell, even going the distance with Shawn Michaels... that all comes to an end at Armageddon. You see you're gonna find out just what it takes to be called a Champion – I've earned my stripes, dawg. And whether these fans like me or not, it doesn't change the fact that I am John Cena – when you face me, it is like nothing, or no-one else on earth. I will do anything to keep this (gesturing to the title belt) around my waist, and with No Holds Barred... it's all legal – bitch!"

Cena then signs the contract and picks up his belt, before turning to leave – when Trice grabs the third mic from the table:

Trice – "Cena – I have to hand it to you, man – you got me last week."

The crowd, and Cena look puzzled as Trice continues:

Trice – "I had no choice but to tap out – I got beat, fair and square... and the problem I have with you is that you just can't seem to accept the fact that I did the same to you!"

Cena – "Now hold on..."

Trice – "Shut your damn mouth!! You had your turn – it's mine now. You say that facing you is like facing no-one else on earth – man, get your head out of your ass! The day you put ten moves together in a chain is the day I agree to that – and we all know how slim a chance that is... but seriously, you will do anything to keep that title?? I wouldn't expect anything less – I don't want anything less. Because when I beat you, I want you to realise that you were at your best, when I take your title – there will be no whining that I caught you on an off-day... it will simply because I will be the better man."

Cena – "We'll just have to wait and see, huh?"

Trice – "You're damn right – bitch!"

Trice then signs the contract to make the match official, and Cena and he go as close as they can to each other – before staring each other straight in the eyes to close the show.

**Updated Armageddon Card**

**World Heavyweight Championship 'No Holds Barred': **John Cena VS Indy Trice

**NWO Championship, NWO Rules: **Shawn Michaels VS Rob Van Dam(if RVD loses he will be fired)

**Fatal Four Way Elimination No. 1 Contenders Match: **Monty Brown VS Umaga VS Batista VS CM Punk

**Four Corners Tag Team Championship Match – **Cryme Tyme VS Finlay and Chris Benoit VS The Hardy Boyz VS Brian Kendrick and Paul London

Chris Masters VS Joey Mercury **Special Guest Referee – **Johnny Nitro


	50. Attacker Revealed

**Author's Note: **Here it is, the big chapter 50!!!! Expect some shocks and thrills in this one people!!!

**Monday Night RAW**

Before RAW opened tonight, a video package played of the last few weeks on RAW – since Triple H's attacks had begun. It finished with the message on screen at NWO on Sci-Fi just last Tuesday which had stated:

"THE TIME FOR HIDING – IS OVER. ON RAW, I SHALL REVEAL MYSELF TO THE WORLD..."

The package then finished and the RAW opening hit. The cameras cut straight to the arena, and the fans exploded as RAW went live!

"_WOOOOOO!"_

The fans rose to their feet in appreciation for the 16-time World Heavyweight Champion, Ric Flair – as he made his way to the ring set for one on one action!!!

Flair entered the ring in his typical manner, and raised his arm in acknowledgement of the crowd – before...

DONG!!!!

The fans once again nearly took the roof off the arena – The Undertaker was on his way!!

JR – "Good evening one and all, and welcome to another addition of Monday Night RAW!!! And what a match we have to kick-start us tonight – two of the men who will face each other next week, in a Triple Threat Ladder Match for a shot at the WWE Title at New Year's Revolution!! King, your thoughts?"

King – "Yeah, what a match-up!! But you have to admit, JR – if it wasn't for the interference of this mysterious attacker of Triple H, Flair wouldn't even be here tonight – never mind competing for the chance of a WWE Title shot next week!"

JR – "That is not necessarily true, King – but I have to admit that this mysterious person – whomever they may be is certainly making Triple H's life a living hell recently!!"

King – "You can say that again – and we find out who that is – right here, tonight!!"

Undertaker entered the ring at this point and he and Flair stared at each other across the ring – before Taker rolled his eyes back and took off his hat!! The referee rang the bell to start the match – and immediately following that, Randy Orton, the WWE Champion's music hit!! He made his way to ringside and joined JR and the King on commentary – he was flanked by a psychotic looking Kane, who simply stared a hole through his brother who was in the ring.

Flair and Taker seemed distracted by the outside influence, however locked up in the centre of the ring anyways. Taker immediately used his power advantage to toss Flair into the corner, and began unloading on him with powerful rights and lefts. Flair suddenly ducked under one, before chopping Taker hard across the chest twice!! Taker staggered backwards slightly from the force of the chops – however fought back with more right hands!! Both men battled back and forth, chop for punch – until Taker drew his knee up and smashed it into Flair's gut – before throwing him hard across the ring, where he landed with a loud thud. Flair clutched his back as Taker stalked toward him – and leveled him with a boot to the face!!

Following that, Taker took the advantage and wrenched Flair's arm, before ascending the top rope for Old School! He leaped from the middle of the top rope, and brought his forearm down hard across the back of Flair's head, before leg-dropping the fallen man!! Taker then covers Flair viciously – 1 – 2 – Flair just kicks out!!

Keeping the advantage, Taker throws Flair into the ropes and aims another boot for his face – Flair ducks under and chop blocks the leg Taker is standing on – bringing Taker crashing to the mat! Flair then goes to work on the knee and calf of Taker, dropping his knee in that area several times, before looking for the Figure-Four Leg-Lock!! Taker powers out with his other leg, sending Flair flying with a boot to the back, which knocks him through the second rope to the floor!

On the outside, Kane stalks menacingly towards the fallen Flair – Taker comes from the ring and takes both men out with a suicide dive to the floor!!

Orton – "Come on ref – Kane isn't even involved in this match!! Do something about this!!!"

Taker gets to his feet slowly, and drags Flair up with him – as Kane sits up!! Taker slams Flair back-first into the ring apron, before turning round and nearly taking Kane's head off with a big boot!!! Taker turns back to face Flair again – who quickly thumbs Taker's eyes and goes to throw him into the ring steps – Taker overpowers him and reverses it – sending Flair instead into them!!! Taker then picks up Flair and sets him on the ring apron for a leg drop – when Orton gets to his feet and distracts the referee!!

Taker stares a hole through Orton on the far side of the ring, as he sets himself for his leg drop – Kane is up!!! He grabs Taker by the throat and climbs to the apron – before chokeslamming him to the concrete floor!!!! Kane then rolls Taker back into the ring as Orton jumps down and the two men make their way backstage.

Flair begins to recover on the ring apron – and gets to his feet to find the Undertaker lying prone on the canvas!!! He takes a look around the arena, looking for any sight of Orton and Kane – before getting into the ring and setting Taker for the Figure-Four again!!! This time he locks it in – and Taker is stranded!!!

Taker begins to come alive, however he screams in pain from the hold Flair has on him – before attempting to reverse the hold!!!! Inch by inch he turns Flair – until Flair is on his stomach and locked in his own hold!!!! Flair is forced to break the hold, as he has no way of getting out of it otherwise.

Taker gets to his feet, holding his knee gingerly – as Flair pulls himself up using the ropes – Flair runs at Taker – who back-body drops him to the mat!!! Taker then makes his cut-throat gesture, and sets Flair for the Tombstone Piledriver... he hits it!!!! Taker makes the cover on the 16-time World Champion...

1 – 2 – 3!!!! Taker beats Flair!!!

The fans are on their feet in appreciation for the match they have just witnessed, between two veterans of the industry.

JR – "What a match we have just witnessed, King – and they're gonna have to do it all again next week – in a Ladder Match!!!"

_Commercial Break_

Back in the arena, and a promo hit the screens in the form of a countdown across the TitanTron –

5

4

3

2

1

"_Break the walls down!!!!!!!"_

The promo ended with – "Chris Jericho returns with the Highlight Reel – next week!!"

The fans exploded as RAW returned live – and JR and King reflected on the situation.

JR – "Chris Jericho returns – next week?? I can't believe it!!"

King – "I guarantee that he'll be back sooner that, JR – it has to be him that is attacking Triple H!!!"

JR – "Well while it IS true that Jericho and Triple H have a well documented rivalry in the past – I'm not so sure, King... we'll just have to wait and see."

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is for the Intercontinental Championship!!!"

The music of the Intercontinental Champion, Bobby Lashley hit – and he made his way to the ring set for one on one action. He posed at the top of the ramp for his pyros, before stalking towards the ring to a loud ovation from the crowd. He then steadied himself – and jumped onto the apron to sound more pyros!!! Afterwards, he entered the ring and posed on the top rope, as the fans chanted his name.

The music of Kenny Dykstra was heard next – and Kenny charged the ring before sliding in – as Bobby Lashley watched him warily.

JR – "This should be a fantastic match, King – with two of the hottest young talents in the WWE today going nose to nose for one of the most prestigious belts in the company's long history!!!!"

King – "That's true, JR – and I think Kenny can cause an upset tonight, and take the gold!!"

Lashley powered the younger Kenny back into the corner, as the referee rang the bell to start the match! Continuing his offence, Lashley drove his shoulder into Dykstra's stomach twice, before grabbing him by his head and tossing him halfway across the ring! Kenny landed on his ass, and rolled to his feet, steadying himself in the corner. He then stared at Lashley with a shock look on his face – as Lashley came towards him again!!

Kenny ducked under a wild right from the Intercontinental Champ, before shoving Lashley against the turnbuckles – and scoring with a dropkick to the back of his head!! Lashley's head smashed off the top turnbuckle, and Kenny rolled him up for the pin – 1 – 2 – Lashley powers out!! Climbing to his feet clutching his head, Lashley turns around to face Kenny – who launches off the ropes and connects with a forearm!!! This staggers Lashley, and Kenny jumps up and nails him with a hard DDT!!! He rolls into the cover – 1 – 2 – Lashley just kicks out!!!

Getting to his feet again, Kenny drags Lashley back up, and drops him again – face-first across his knee!!! Kenny then ascends the top rope for his leg drop – Lashley rolls out of the way and Kenny hits the canvas hard!!!! Lashley steadies himself with the ropes – and Spears the recovering Dykstra!!! Lashley makes the cover – 1 – 2 – Kenny kicks out!!!

Lashley looks at the referee in shock – he was sure that was it!! He drags Kenny to his feet and sets him for a running powerslam – Kenny counters with a reverse DDT!!! He throws his arm across Lashley... 1 – 2 – no!!! Lashley just gets his shoulder up!!!

Both men are still down from the effects of this match, and the referee begins his ten count as neither man moves...

1

2

3

4

5

6

7... Kenny drags himself up using the ropes!!!

Lashley tries to get to his feet, and Kenny comes across the back of his head with a Fame-Asser!!! He rolls Lashley over for the cover – 1 – 2 – Thr – Lashley kicks out again!!!

King – "What a match!!! What does Kenny have to do to put away Bobby Lashley??"

Kenny pulls himself up again, and throws Lashley into the corner – he then takes him down with a leapfrog maneuver – which ends with Kenny on the top rope!!! Kenny again attempts his leg drop... Lashley spears Kenny in mid-air!!!!! He throws his arm across the motionless Dykstra...

1 – 2 – 3!!!!! Lashley retains!!!

Lillian Garcia – "Here is your winner – and STILL the Intercontinental Champion...Bobby Lashley!!!"

Lashley music plays and the referee helps the exhausted champion to his feet, before raising his arm in victory.

JR – "Well Lashley retains – but not without one heck of a fight from the younger Kenny Dykstra!!!"

King – "Yeah, well I was wrong – but Lashley didn't have it easy in this match – Kenny took him to the limit!!!"

_Commercial Break_

RAW returned with an exhausted Kenny being interviewed backstage by Todd Grisham.

Grisham – "After a tremendous match tonight, Kenny Dykstra – you cam up short in your quest for the Intercontinental Championship... your thoughts?"

Kenny – (panting)"I was unlucky tonight against Lashley . Nevertheless, I KNOW I can beat him after tonight – and I am hereby issuing this challenge to Bobby Lashley – I want a rematch... at New Year's Revolution!!"

Kenny then dropped Grisham's mic and walked off.

Back in the arena, JR and King were discussing the impending Triple Threat Elimination Tables Match.

JR – "I just can't call it, King – I know that Miz is a serous underdog in this match – but being honest, he has the momentum! He's beaten both Edge and Kennedy in straight matches in the last two weeks!"

King – "Yeah, but being honest – he was helped in both of those matches by either Edge or Kennedy!! I can see Miz being taken out early – but I can't call who will win between Edge or Kennedy..."

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is the Triple Threat Elimination Tables Match!!! Elimination occurs from this match when a superstar is put through a table! The winner of this match will advance to the Triple Threat Ladder Match - for a shot at the WWE Title – at New Year's Revolution!!"

Miz was out first, to a surprisingly loud ovation from the crowd in the arena. He stopped to pose on the stage – and was blindsided by Edge!!! The referee quickly rang the bell as Edge pummeled Miz on the ramp – this match was of course no DQ!!

Edge dragged Miz back up the ramp and slammed his head off the RAW set-up, before setting him for the Impaler on the steel ramp... which he hit!!! He then left the motionless Miz lying at the top of the stage, and sauntered down to the ring with the booing crowd in his ears.

"_KENNEDY!!"_

Mr. Kennedy finally made his way to the ring, sidestepping the fallen Miz on his way to the ring, as Edge slid out of the ring again to meet him head on!! The two men pummeled each other on the ramp in a crazed fashion, before Edge raked Kennedy's eyes and slammed him headfirst into the steel steps. Edge then dragged Kennedy up and set him for the Impaler – Kennedy slid out and shoved Edge against the ring apron!!! He then drove his knee into Edge's chest, before tossing Edge to the floor. Kennedy then pulled a table out from under the ring, and went to set it up – Edge dropkicked the table into Kennedy's face!!! Edge then set up the table himself, and went to back-body drop Kennedy through it!!! Kennedy countered with a neck-breaker on the concrete floor, and managed to roll Edge into the ring. Kennedy then grabbed a table from ringside, and slid it under the bottom rope before rolling in himself.

Once he was in the ring, Kennedy stomped on Edge a couple of times, before throwing him into the corner and choking him with his foot. He then strolled to the other side of the ring and brought the table towards Edge, before setting it up. Then he grabbed Edge and headed for the top rope – looking for the Green Bay Plunge!!! Edge elbowed Kennedy twice in the temple, causing him to lose his grip on Edge – who then went for a vertical Suplex through the table... Kennedy counters by holding the bottom rope!!! The two men battle back and forth on the top rope... just as Miz staggers to his feet on the ramp!!!

Miz s busted open from the Impaler on the steel – and walks dazedly to the ring, before rolling in. He sees his opportunity, and with Edge and Kennedy perched on the top rope, he catches Edge and back drops him – who suplexes Kennedy at the same time!!!! Kennedy, unfortunately – crashes through the table and is eliminated – as Edge and Miz crash to the mat and lie still!!!

JR – "OH My God!!!! Did you see that King??? Miz just eliminated Kennedy!!!"

King – "Yeah, I saw it... and I don't think I believe it!!!!"

Edge, Kennedy and Miz are still lying motionless on the mat as the EMTs rush to the ring to check on the three men – before carting them onto stretchers to the disgust of the crowd. Coach's music then hits:

Coach – "Woah woah woah!!!! There's still a damn match going on down here!!! I don't care how hurt those two men are, they're gonna fight till there's a winner!!! Now unload Miz and Edge, and get Kennedy out of here, he's eliminated!!"

The EMTs reluctantly remove Edge and Miz from their respective stretchers – and wheel Kennedy to the back as the two men are left lying in the ring... Edge begins to stir!!!

He sees his opportunity, and an evil smile crosses his face as he rolls to the outside, and staggers over to grab another table – before getting back in the ring!!! This time, he sets the table up in the corner behind Miz – and stumbles across to the opposite corner... and implores Miz to get up!!

JR – "God Dammit no!! You'll break him in half!!"

King – "It's a TABLES match, JR – it's the only way to win!!"

Edge charges the recovering Miz, who staggers to his feet using the ropes... Miz sidesteps Edge's Spear attempt and sends him headlong towards the table – Edge just manages to stop himself in time... but is dropkicked into it by Miz!!!! Edge crashes chest and face first into the table... but somehow it doesn't break!!!! Miz is down on one knee, completely exhausted – but attempts a running dropkick on the stunned Edge who is leaning against the table... the table still holds!!!

JR – "Dammit!!! How is that table still holding??"

Miz then pulls Edge out of the corner and sets him for the Mizard of Oz... Edge counters by throwing Miz against the ropes – Miz comes back with a clothesline which Edge ducks – Edge Spears him through the second rope – and through the table that Edge had set up earlier in the match!!!! Edge wins!!!

The fans are on their feet for an incredible match – as both men lie motionless on the floor of the arena. The EMTs come from the back to help the two men out – just as the camera cuts backstage.

The camera shows an angry Triple H stalking toward the ring – his confrontation with his mystery attacker is coming up next!!!!

_Commercial Break_

"_Behold The King... The King of Kings..."_

Triple H's music hit and he burst out onto the stage to a chorus of boos from the sold out crowd tonight. He stalked straight towards the ring, spitting water everywhere in a more traditional fashion, before entering the ring and grabbing a mic:

Triple H – "Cut the damn music!!! Alright, I've had enough of the mind games over the past few weeks – whoever the hell you are, get out here so I can beat you back to where you came from!!!"

The cameras cut to the stage – where no-one appears.

Triple H – "Very funny you stupid bastard!! Get the hell out here, now!!!"

Still no-one appears.

King – "I knew it!!! I knew when it came to crunch time, this person would be too afraid to face The Game – face to face!"

JR – "I dunno about that now King..."

Triple H – "Just as I thought – Austin!!! Your damn games are up!! Who the hell did you send to piss me off – Tell Me!!!"

Suddenly, Austin appears on the screen, and the fans explode:

Austin – "Now calm down there, Hunter – whining and complaining like the little bitch that you are... I guarantee that this guy is here tonight... he's just taking his time, to make you wait..."

Triple H – "Wait for him??? That son of a bitch had better show up right now, or..."

Austin – "Or what?? You'll keep on cryin like a little bitch?? He also asked me to show this little video to you before you guys meet face to face... now buh-bye."

Austin's face disappeared from the screen, and the arena suddenly went dark. The TitanTron then flashed a video of the past three weeks, showing the first attack on Triple H at his victory celebration, the following week him being pinned by Flair, and finally him showing up on NWO on Sci-Fi and being defeated by Deranged. Then a message flashed up on screen:

"THE TIME FOR HIDING HAS PASSED – I SHALL REVEAL MYSELF TONIGHT...

NOW TURN AROUND"

The lights suddenly went back up, and Triple H turned around... into the face of Sting!!!!!! The crowd exploded like never before as Triple H looked like he had seen a ghost!

JR – "What the..."

King – "I don't believe it... Sting, in the WWE??? It can't be!!"

Triple H and Sting stared at each other – with Sting brandishing his baseball bat – Triple H suddenly decided to make a quick exit and rolled out of the ring, to the fury of the fans. He began making his way up the ramp, making threats to Sting the entire way... when the lights went down again!!!! Triple H was standing on the top of the ramp and still looking at the ring as they came back up – Sting was gone!!! Triple H shook his head and turned around – as Sting stepped from backstage behind him!!! The fans exploded again, as Triple H look petrified – and threw a right hand at Sting –Sting countered with one of his own, and beat Triple H down the ramp to the delight of the fans. He slammed Triple H's head off the steps, before rolling him into the ring and stopping to pick up his baseball bat. He then climbed into the ring to face Triple H – who countered with a low blow on Sting!!! The fans booed crazily as Triple H worked on Sting with right hands, and beat him back into the corner – before whipping him across the ring – Sting reversed it and slammed Triple H against the turnbuckles – before slamming into him with the Stinger Splash!!! The fans were on their feet as Sting planted Triple H with a one armed bulldog... before locking in the Scorpion Deathlock!!! Triple H immediately began tapping and screaming in agony – as RAW went off the air.


	51. An Apology

_Author's Note: _To be honest, I don't expect anyone to read this – and why should I??? An unexplained absence for nearly five months... all I can say is I'm sorry – summer and stories don't work well with my hectic schedule. However – I am back, and committed to this story once again... Unfortunately there have been a few major shocks over the time I've been away in the WWE.. Chris Benoit being the highlight. Rather than dwelling on that subject, I'd prefer to get on with my story – unfortunately this affects the NWO angle I had going in a rather major way... therefore I shall be removing Chris from this story, and hopefully I can work around it in the long run.

I once again apologize to any reader who has been annoyed by my absence – and pray that you guys are coming back when I finally get the ball rolling again sometime next week. If not, that's up to you. Regardless, I shall persevere.

With Thanks,

Andy B.


	52. Trouble in the Ranks?

**NWO on Sci-Fi**

The crowd erupted in boos immediately as the now familiar NWO hit, and the cocky Shawn Michaels made his way to the ring, strumming his air guitar in typical fashion. He entered the ring, and was handed a mic by the ring announcer.

Michaels - "Cut the damn music!!! Now, before I get on to our very special guest tonight, let's take a look at what happened just last week…. Roll the footage!"

The camera cut to the TitanTron, where it showed Michaels laying out Van Dam in the middle of the ring with Sweet Chin Music. The camera then cut back to a smirking Michaels.

Michaels - "And there's more of that to come Rob - enjoy the last few weeks of your career, I hope it's worth it! Now, moving forward - the NWO is proud to welcome a very special guest - the World Heavyweight Champion, and fellow member - John Cena!!!!"

The crowd erupted in fury as _My Time Is Now_ hit - and the reviled Champ made his way to the ring!!! Cena, however had a nonchalant look on his face as he rolled into the ring - the crowd reaction had no affect on him anymore. Cena grabbed a mic from the ring announcer, and stood across the ring with his title across his shoulder.

Michaels - "It's always a pleasure to have on this show, but when you called me and requested a personal meeting in the ring on this very show - without even giving me a hint as to why - I have to ask… why????"

Cena - "Well, it's quite simple, dawg - I have a little matter of a No Holds Barred Match for this very title I have here - against that son of a bitch Indy Trice (loud cheers) - this Sunday at Armageddon!"

Michaels - "That's all very fine and well, Cena - that has very little to do with me."

Cena - "I'm getting to that. You see, before I end Trice's career at the Pay Per View, I have to select an opponent for him this Friday on Smackdown.. Now while I don't need any help to teach that punk a lesson - I am flat outta friends on Smackdown - and that's where you guys come in!"

Michaels smirked a little - "Oh I get it…. You need someone to your dirty work for you - to soften Trice up a little before the match on Sunday, and seeing as we're good friends and all, you decided to ask for my help… am I right??"

Cena - "Well…"

Michaels - "Shut the hell up! Cena, you should know damn well by now that the NWO is like one big family - we're always willing to help out one another… except, of course when it comes to another brand's superstar."

Cena - "Are you telling me that you won't help me, Shawn??? After all I've done for you?? Cos if you are…."

Michaels - "You'll what, John?? Beat me up?? Try and make me tap out with that move you call a submission… the STF-U?? Don't make me laugh…"

Cena dropped his mic and got in Michaels face.

Tazz - "Oh my God - the NWO could implode right here in front of us!!! John Cena and Shawn Michaels look ready to go at it right now!!"

JBL - "Please, give me a break - why should we interfere in Smackdown's business?? Who does Cena think he is??"

Michaels - "Now, now John - before you go making any rash decisions about hitting me - remember where you are."

With that Finlay, Sandman, Paul Burchill, and Chavo Guerrero made their way down the ramp.

Michaels - "Don't forget that if it wasn't for us - that title on your shoulder - would be property of someone else right now. We saved your ass in the gauntlet match, and again in your match against Matt Hardy!!!"

Cena backed down a small bit, but the look of rage across his face was still apparent.

Michaels - "When I said that we didn't like to meddle in other brand's affairs - at least not for now - I didn't mean that I didn't make exceptions. To be fair, John - you have helped us out too - so therefore I am willing to offer you our help… in exchange for a small favour."

Cena picked up his mic and looked Michaels dead in the eye - "And what would this favour be???"

Michaels - "It's simple, you need help, I need help - tonight's main event will be John Cena taking on MY opponent at Armageddon - Rob Van Dam!!!"

The fans erupted as Michaels smirked at an angry Cena, before rolling out of the ring and posing with the rest of his posse.

**Commercial Break**

When NWO came back on the air, the Sandman was standing in the ring with Chavo Guerrero.

Chavo - "I suppose by now the fans in the audience are sick of hearing us guys speak, and they wanna get on with the show... well too frickin bad! Deranged - Sandman and I are sick and tired of you trying to ruin our show - so we have a challenge for you."

Sandman grabs the mic - "Deranged you sick freak!! You think you're tough because you took out Mankind in his own backyard - and you beat the hell out of that son of a bitch Umaga... well think again!!! How about you take me on in my environment - at Armageddon, in a Flaming Tables match!!!"

The crowd erupted at the prospects of such a match.

Sandman - "Shut your traps! Now Deranged..."

Sandman was silenced at this stage by the arena lights going out, and the sound of _The Enemy _resounding around the arena. Smoke began to billow from behind the announcers table... Deranged was about to appear!!

JBL - "Oh great, just what we need, a psychotic freak in the building!"

Tazz - "I think Sandman is about to get an answer to his request right now!!"

Deranged appeared from behind the announce table, and stepped across it towards the ring. Chavo and Sandman backed up as the undefeated monster stepped over the top rope and into the ring.

Sandman - "Look what we have here - come to give me an answer have you?? Let me save you the wait!"

Sandman dropped his mic and he and Chavo rushed the bigger man - who promptly clotheslined them to the mat! Deranged then dragged Chavo to his feet, and threw him across the ropes to the floor, leaving Sandman all alone in the ring!!!

Sandman scuttled to the corner, pleading with Deranged as the monster stalked towards him - before laying into the NWO member with vicious body shots!!! Deranged then grabbed Sandman by the throat - and tossed him half way across the ring!!!

Chavo entered the ring and charged the monster again - Deranged promptly choke-bombed him flat to the mat!!! Deranged then exited the ring and pulled up the ring curtain - and pulled a table from underneath it!! He slid it into the ring and set it up in the centre - and slammed Chavo onto it!!

With a dazed Chavo lying on the table, Deranged hauled Sandman to his feet and set him for a jack-knife powerbomb through Chavo - through the table... when he was forced to drop him as he was assaulted from behind!

Tazz - "Who the hell is that??"

JBL - "I dunno, but hopefully he can put this freak out of action - permanently!!"

The unknown assailant assaulted Deranged with a series of shots with a bike chain, before wrapping the chain around the throat of the monster and choking him with it!! He shoved Chavo off the table, and placed Deranged onto it, as the monster vainly tried to fight back - Deranged was fading fast!!!

The unknown man gestured to a shell-shocked Chavo to climb to the top rope - Chavo did so as he and Sandman exchanged bewildered looks - Chavo crashed onto Deranged, sending him through the table with the Frog-Splash!!!

Tazz - "Oh my God!! Chavo just took out Deranged!!"

The stranger then released the chain from around Deranged's neck, before wrapping it around his fist and repeatedly punching the monster into the face with it - busting him wide open. Finally, he stood back from the psychotic superstar, expecting him to get up - Deranged lay still.

JBL - "Someone has finally put that freak down so he won't get back up!! I don't believe it!!"

A panting Sandman got to his feet, and grabbed the mic from the floor - before turning to face the now apprehensive stranger with an angry look... which quickly turned to a smile - before Chavo and Sandman stood either side of him, and raised his arms in the air!!!

Sandman - "Oh, did I forget to mention beforehand, Deranged - the match you just accepted to - is a three on one handicap match, putting you against me, Chavo and this man - the first man to take you out - Gang Leader!!!"

The NWO music then blared, and the three men left the ring - with Deranged still laid out on the canvas.

Tazz - "I don't believe it!! Sandman set Deranged up!!"

JBL - "Yeah, who would have thought that a drunk could be so smart - although I'm pretty sure a drunk is still smarter than a psycho!!"

**Commercial Break**

NWO returned to the music of Rob Van Dam, the number one contender for Shawn Michaels' NWO Championship this Sunday at Armageddon. However, tonight he would be facing the World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena in one on one action!!!

JBL - "Van Dam looks hyped for this match - I reckon he's just happy Shawn Michaels isn't out here to kick his ass again!!"

Van Dam came to the stage, accompanied by his longtime friend, Sabu - who had his ribs taped from last weeks brutal assault by the NWO.

Tazz - "What's this?? Sabu is coming to ringside to join RVD for his match against Cena!!"

JBL - "I thought that son of a bitch had enough of a beating last week!"

RVD did his trademark pose with his thumbs, as Sabu pointed to the sky - before the two men began to make their way to the ring.

Tazz - "JBL, you do realise that if Van Dam manages to beat Michaels on Sunday - the NWO Title will be retired!!"

JBL - "Yes, and it would normally be an occasion to worry about - but Van Dam cannot beat Michaels one on one - it is THAT simple."

Sabu and RVD bumped fists, as Van Dam entered the ring and Sabu stayed on the outside - awaiting Van Dam's opponent tonight.

The wait was quickly over, as _My Time Is Now _blared throughout the arena for the second time this evening - the Champ was on his way!!

Cena burst through the curtain at the top to a now typical reaction for the Smackdown turncoat - one of absolute hatred. The fans booed with all their might as Cena posed on the stage with the spinning World Heavyweight Championship(complete with the NWO letters emblazoned across it).

Cena then made his way to the ring, keeping a close eye on Sabu and Van Dam, who stared him down with intent - Cena rolled into the ring and posed again with the title, bringing another flurry of boos from the incensed crowd. Cena then went to salute the camera - before changing his mind and flipping it off!!!

The referee took the title from Cena, and handed it to the timekeeper - before calling for the bell to start the match!! Cena and Van Dam came face to face in the centre of the ring, trash-talking each other a little bit - Cena drew his hand out and went to slap Van Dam across the face - Van Dam ducked and tripped the Champ up with a leg-sweep!!

RVD continued to work on Cena by stomping him on the mat - Cena caught his leg - Van Dam simply caught Cena in the back of the head with his other foot!!! The fans cheered crazily as Cena began to be dominated by the more agile Van Dam. Not relenting, Van Dam dragged Cena to his feet and caught him with a few forearms to the face, before whipping him against the ropes - Cena reversed it - as RVD returned Cena went for a big clothesline - Van Dam ducked under it and did the splits as Cena kept charging - Cena came back off the ropes and got flipped to the canvas!! The fans let out a huge cheer as Cena sat up rubbing his head - Van Dam simply posed:

"Rob Van Dam!!"

Cena got to his feet again and Van Dam swung his foot towards Cena's head - Cena ducked and hooked Van Dam for a vicious T-Bone Suplex!!!!

Tazz - "Woah!! What a move by Cena - I never thought I'd see him do that!!"

Van Dam lay sprawled under the second rope, recovering from the effects of a surprising move by Cena - who taunted the fans:

"You Can't See Me!!!"

The fans booed loudly as Cena dragged Van Dam to the centre of the ring by his hair - before hauling him to his feet - Cena then whipped RVD off the ropes - and crashed into him with a hard shoulder tackle! Cena again picked up Van Dam and set him for his spin-out powerbomb - Van Dam countered it into a Tornado DDT!!! Both men lay on the canvas, recovering from the effects of the hard-fought match. The referee began his obligatory ten count, as Sabu willed his friend to get to his feet... and Michaels came to the stage for a closer look at the match.

Both men got up using the ropes at seven, and looked across the ring at each other - before charging - Van Dam went for a cross-body on Cena - who simply caught him in mid-air!!! Cena, then using amazing strength, tossed RVD onto his shoulders in the position for the F-U... Van Dam struggled out with three elbows to the temple, before delivering a hurricanrana to the shocked Champ!!!

Crawling to his feet, Van Dam then spied Cena in a prone position by the ropes - Van Dam hit Rolling Thunder on Cena!!! RVD covers... 1 - 2 - no!!! Cena just kicks out!!

Getting up again, Van Dam exits the ring and drags the fallen Cena to the outside with him. He drags Cena to his feet, and goes to slam him chest first off the barricade - Cena counters with an elbow to the face - before shoving RVD face-first into the ring post!! Van Dam crashed to the floor, clutching his face, before Cena ran towards him and booted him right in the jaw!!! Michaels clapped at the top of the ramp as Sabu came around to face Cena - the referee came out of the ring and got between the two men!!!

Michaels strolled down the ramp as Cena and Sabu exchanged words, and smirked at Van Dam who was trying to get to his feet - before attempting to hit him with Sweet Chin Music - Cena caught Michaels foot!! Cena waggled his finger at Michaels - who got in Cena's face - as Van Dam went around the other side of the ring and grabbed a chair!!!

Cena and Michaels were still arguing as Sabu entered the ring, and despite the referees protests, set the chair up in the ring, bounced off the ropes, up the chair onto the top rope - before performing a suicide dive onto the two NWO members!!! Cena, Michaels and Sabu crumpled to the floor in pain - as Van Dam got to his feet!!!

RVD then picked up Cena and threw him back into the ring, where he rolled into the middle of it and lay still - Van Dam hopped onto the apron, and from there to the top rope, where he posed for the Five Star Frog-splash... Finlay came from under the ring and shoved Van Dam off the top rope - which forced the referee to throw the match out!!!!

Justin Roberts - "Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner by disqualification - Rob Van Dam!!!!"

Finlay entered the ring and began to beat Van Dam down - Cena sat up and looked at the referee in shock - before getting up and shoving Finlay backwards!! Finlay turned around and slapped Cena across the face - Cena pounced on Finlay and the two NWO members began to brawl!!!

Tazz - "Oh my God - the NWO could be imploding rite here in front of our very eyes!!!"

Sabu rolled RVD out of the ring and the two men backed up the ramp as the rest of the NWO charged the ring to split Cena and Finlay up!

NWO went off the air as Michaels and Van Dam had an intense staredown as the remainder of the NWO held the angry Irishman and the World Heavyweight Champion back from killing each other.

**Updated Armageddon Card**

**World Heavyweight Championship 'No Holds Barred': **John Cena VS Indy Trice

**NWO Championship, NWO Rules: **Shawn Michaels VS Rob Van Dam(if RVD loses he will be fired)

**Fatal Four Way Elimination No. 1 Contenders Match: **Monty Brown VS Umaga VS Batista VS CM Punk

**Four Corners Tag Team Championship Match – **Cryme Tyme VS Finlay and Paul Burchill VS The Hardy Boyz VS Brian Kendrick and Paul London

Chris Masters VS Joey Mercury **Special Guest Referee – **Johnny Nitro

**Flaming Tables Match: **Deranged VS Sandman, Chavo Guerrero and Gang Leader

**Author's Note: **_I'm Back!!!!! And with only a few days till Armageddon, are we witnessing the end of the NWO????? Only time will tell!!!_


	53. Pick Your Poison

**Friday Night Smackdown!!!!**

Smackdown kicked off with the sound of the Alpha Male, Monty Brown's music hitting – Brown came to the stage to a chorus of boos – his recent actions towards CM Punk had obviously had an effect on his popularity.

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – Introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan – The Alpha Male – Monty Brown!!"

Brown entered the ring with a determined look on his face, and stared at the stage – awaiting his opponent.

Cole – "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Friday Night Smackdown! – the last stop before Armageddon. And what a way to kick off proceedings tonight – two of the biggest men on the Smackdown roster – and opponents in just two days in a number one contender match at Armageddon – Monty Brown and Umaga!! Your thoughts, Joey??"

Styles – "Well, Michael this match promises to be a rocket-buster for sure!! Monty Brown will know all about the task he has ahead of him – just two months ago Umaga defeated him in the tournament to crown the new World Heavyweight Champion!! But that's not all that we have in store for you tonight, is it??"

Cole – "No it certainly isn't, Joey – tonight the opponents in the World Heavyweight Championship match on Sunday get the opportunity to gain an advantage at the best possible time, by naming each other's opponents!! Their opponents can be anyone from the three brands – it looks pretty certain where John Cena's opponent is coming from in light of events on the NWO show just last Tuesday – however, who will Indy Trice pick??"

Umaga's music then hit, and the Samoan Bulldozer made his way to the ring accompanied by Estrada – in typical savage fashion. Umaga screamed and pointed at Brown, who stood unflinching in the ring. Estrada had a mic:

Estrada – "Monty Brown, we gave ju an opportunity – to team with the most destructive force on Smackdown to gain the advantage at Armageddon – and ju turned us down!! Now ju will suffer the consequences, by the hands of the Samoan Bulldozer – UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMAGA!!!!!"

Brown smirked in the ring as Umaga slapped himself and screamed repeatedly, before rolling into the ring – Brown charged the savage and the two men began brawling – as the referee called for the bell!!

Styles – "Both of these competitors are powerhouses, Michael, I can't see either of them backing down one bit!!"

Brown and Umaga traded right hands in the ring, neither man budging an inch as Estrada shouted encouragement from the outside. Umaga suddenly drew his elbow up, and smashed it across Brown's face – staggering the man – Umaga then hit an open-handed uppercut straight to his throat!! Brown went down to the mat, but came straight back up and slammed his knee into Umaga's gut!!!

Cole – "I don't expect to see a wrestling spectacle on show in this match, Joey – these opponents are not built that way!!"

Styles – "That is true in some part, Michael – however I have seen Monty Brown as an expert in submissions in the past!"

Brown shoved Umaga backwards into the corner, and unloaded on him with right hands – Umaga countered with an eye rake and followed that up with a series of headbutts to Brown – dropping Brown again. Brown tried to get to his feet – Umaga nearly took his head off with a kick to the throat!!! Umaga then dragged Brown to the corner and backed up, screaming – before charging forward and crushing Brown's head between him and the bottom turnbuckle. Brown slumped to the mat, looking out of it.

Cole – "Umaga could have just destroyed Monty Brown with that move!!!"

Umaga then bounced off the ropes and dived at Brown with a headbutt – Brown rolled out of the ring and Umaga ate canvas!!! Brown shook his head, and shoved the time keeper from his seat before folding up a chair and entering the ring as Umaga staggered around in a daze... Brown smashed the chair into Umaga's face – causing the referee to call for the bell to disqualify him!!!

Brown stared in shock as Umaga refused to go down from the force of the chair shot – and drew back with the chair again – Umaga ducked the shot and pulled the chair from Brown's grasp!!! Brown stared at the monster in shock, before backing up and waving his arms – Umaga drove the chair into Brown's chest, before dropping the chair on the mat and throwing the winded man against the ropes... for a Samoan Drop on the steel chair!!!

Estrada then got on the ring apron and pulled out a cigar, before snapping it in half – Umaga picked up Monty Brown and delivered a Samoan Spike to him!!! Umaga then seemed to snap and rolled out of the ring, destroying the announce table, ripping out the monitors and bringing one into the ring – before smashing it into Brown's face repeatedly!!! Umaga then threw Brown out of the ring and screamed wildly, before exiting the ring himself.

On the outside, Umaga then ripped apart the ring steps and picked up the lower half of them – Estrada came around and dragged the motionless Brown to his feet – Umaga charged and smashed them into Brown's face – busting him wide open!!

Styles – "Oh my God... Monty Brown has been destroyed – someone stop this carnage!!"

Umaga and Estrada then dragged the badly bleeding Brown to his feet and threw him onto the announce table – Cole and Styles got quickly out of dodge – as EMTs and referees charged to the ring!!

The medical staff were held back by Estrada as Umaga pummelled Brown on the announce table, before entering the ring, climbing the turnbuckle and screaming wildly – Umaga then splashed Brown right through the announce table!!!! Umaga got up and slapped his chest as Estrada finally let the medical team through to Monty Brown – and raised Umaga's hand as his music played.

_Commercial Break_

When Smackdown returned, Styles and Cole reflected on the situation that had just happened.

Styles – "I can't believe what just happened, Michael – Monty Brown was barely breathing from what I just witnessed."

Cole – "I have never in my life seen such a beating – Umaga just dismantled Brown after he got hit with the chair!! But what does this mean for the number one contender match in just two days??? Is there any possible way Monty Brown can compete??"

The cameras then cut backstage, where Estrada and Umaga were walking down the corridor – they were approached by Smackdown's General Manager, Eric Bischoff – and an army of security.

Bischoff – "What the hell was that?? You have ruined one of my matches at Armageddon!!"

Estrada – "Now listen here Bischoff – ju made the match – and if ju don't want that to happen to two more of your stars in two days – just go ahead and name Umaga the number one contender!!"

Bischoff – "You can't tell me what to do – I'm the General Manager!! I should fire the two of you right now!!"

Umaga screamed and went for Bischoff – before security wrestled him away and to the ground.

Bischoff – Keep that savage in check, Estrada – because if Monty Brown cannot compete in two days, Umaga is out of the match as well!!"

With that, Bischoff backed off down the corridor, with Umaga still screaming at him.

Estrada – "Ju will regret the day ju said that, Eric – just ju wait and see!!"

Back in the ring, the fans exploded as _Burn, Burn_ hit and Indy Trice came to the ring with a mic in hand.

Trice – "I was just watchin a replay of NWO on Sci-Fi backstage – and ya know what?? It looks like things aren't exactly rosy in the garden of those bastards!! It seems our World Champion(boos) is not so esteemed amongst his fellow traitors – So John, what I want to know is – have you actually got someone to face me tonight... or did that slap from Finlay mean that you're actually now without a single friend in the entire WWE??"

The sound of _My Time Is Now_ hit and Cena made his way to the stage to the fury of the crowd.

Cena – "You're a real smart-ass, ain't you dawg?? You think a little argument means that the NWO want me out?? You're even dumber than I thought."

Trice – "Let me guess... I'm dumb for facing you at Armageddon, right??"

Cena – "You're damn right.."

Trice – "And I'm dumb for beating you at Survivor Series, am I right again?"

Cena – "That was a fluke you piece of trash – and.."

Trice – "Shut up!! And I'm dumb for beating Batista to earn a shot at you right??"

Cena – "Now listen here you..."

Trice – "No-one cares what you have to say, John – and I suppose I'm extremely dumb for having possibly the greatest start to a WWE career in history – have I got your attention??"

Cena – "Ya know what, it doesn't matter, Trice – you can sing your own praises till you're blue in the face – fact is, you can't beat me without help. This 'great' start to your career here in the WWE – that comes to an end in two days at Armaggedon – as does your whole life if security ain't real quick!"

Trice – "I think you're jealous, John – no, hear me out, I really do. All the talk of the last three months has been about me – my meteoric rise to the top, my epic battles with stars I should be destroyed by – and all the time it's taken away from you, your title win at No Mercy, your treachery at Cyber Sunday, and to top it all off, in your first match with your new buddies – I go and pin your ass in the middle of the ring."

Cena – "Me, jealous – of a god damn rookie?? Don't get me wrong, Trice – I respect what you've done – hell you remind me a little of myself! Taking on all comers from the start, not backing down, never quitting... but you're forgetting that I made you tap out two weeks ago in your little self-appreciation monologue."

Trice – "Oh don't worry, I'm not forgetting that. The way I see it, we're tied at one win each – and I can guarantee one thing, Champ – at Armaggedon – you won't beat me."

The fans erupt as Cena smirks – "We'll just have to see about that, won't we? And now for your opponent, Trice – someone you've faced before – and CHOKED against – he is the leader of the NWO – Shawn Michaels!!!!"

The fans booed mercilessly as the music of the NWO hit and Michaels came to the stage – stopping to stare at Cena – who gestured to the ring and left for the back. Michaels carried the NWO Title with him, and strummed it like a guitar to the NWO music as he made his way to the ring.

Styles – "Cena has gone all out to try and gain the advantage here tonight – the traitor, Michaels, versus the young, brash upstart Indy Trice – what a match!!"

Cole – "And the best thing is that it's not over yet!!"

Michaels entered the ring and smirked at Trice who had a look of determination on his face. The referee then called for the bell and this match was on!!!

Trice and Michaels circled each other for what seemed like an age, neither man wanting to make the first move – before eventually locking up. Michaels, the more agile of the two, caught Trice in a headlock and drove him to the mat – Trice quickly countered with a head scissors and forced Michaels to break the hold, but not before he slapped Trice across the face!!! The referee quickly seperated the two men, before things got out of hand.

Cole – "Michaels is a seasoned veteran, Joey – just because he's a treacherous scumbag we cannot forget the years of experience he has over Trice!"

Styles – "I know, Cena has picked Trice's opponent well, he knows that Trice has never beaten Michaels and that will begin to eat away at Trice if Michaels continues to get the upper hand."

Michaels once again smirked at Trice – who had a frustrated look on his face – before the two men locked up again – Michaels once again went for a headlock – Trice slipped out and elbowed Michaels in the back of the head!!! Michaels turned around to face Trice – and was straight away slapped across the face!!! Once again, the referee got in the middle of the two stars and sent them to opposite sides of the ring. It was now Trice's turn to wear the smirk!

Michaels stalked towards Trice again, and went for another lock up – Trice stuck his feet behind Michaels' and swept him to the floor on his ass!! The fans erupted as Trice gestured to Michaels: "Bring It!"

Michaels picked himself off the floor – and Trice was on him immediately in a flurry of punches and kicks – backing Michaels into the corner. Michaels fought back with a few chops, before Trice caught around the neck and tossed him against the turnbuckles – before following up with a hard clothesline!! Michaels staggered forward, slightly dazed – and Trice dropped him with an uppercut!!

The fans were on their feet as Trice immediately went for a leg lock on Michaels – who countered it with a kick to the face. Michaels then slid under Trice, popped up to his feet and went for Sweet Chin Music – Trice caught his foot and spun round, nailing Michaels with a Dragon Whip to the back of the head!!! Trice then got to his feet and pointed to his head as Michaels lay stunned on the mat!!

Not relenting, Trice picked up Michaels and whipped him against the ropes – Michaels countered with a flying forearm and quickly nipped up! Trice slowly got to his feet and Michaels backed him into the corner with some hard chops to the chest, before nailing Trice with a right hand to the jaw!! Michaels then backed off as the referee got in between them – and low-blowed Trice behind the officials back! The fans booed crazily as Michaels then took the advantage with a reverse atomic drop, followed by a DDT to the mat – he then makes the cover... 1 – 2 – Trice kicks out!

Michaels then kicks Trice to the outside and waits for him to get to his feet – before jumping over the top rope and crashing down on Trice! Michaels then nails Trice with a couple of right hands, before pulling him up and slamming his head on the guard-rail. He follows this up with some more chops, before slamming Trice into the apron back-first – and then rolling him back into the ring.

Michaels goes for another cover – 1 – 2 – Trice just gets the shoulder up! Michaels then picks up Trice again and whips him against the ropes – Trice ducks under a clothesline, comes back off the far ropes – and spears Michaels to the mat!! Trice then slides his arm over Michaels...

1 – 2 – no!! Michaels gets the shoulder up!

Trice drags himself to his feet using the ropes, and clutching his back, stomps on Michaels a couple of times before pulling him to his feet – Trice attempts a Diving Cutter – Michaels counters and spins him round and attempts a superkick – Trice counters again into an Arn Anderson spinebuster!!! He again rolls into the cover... 1 – 2 – Michaels kicks out!!

Once again, Trice gets to his feet and pulls Michaels up – before whipping against the ropes, leapfrogging him – and clotheslining him to the outside!! Trice then went for the spear to complete the Bull's Rush - Michaels barely avoids it and Trice crashes into the guard-rail!!!!

Michaels then staggered to his feet, and rolled the injured Trice into the ring before ascending the top turnbuckle - and crashing down with an elbow!!! Michaels then staggers to the corner and begins to tune up the band... as Rob Van Dam's music hits!!!!

Michaels turns around in shock as Van Dam charges to the ring and jumps onto the ring apron - Michaels takes a swing which Van Dam dodges and jumps off the apron again - the two men then exchange words as an angry Michaels has his back turned to Trice... who rolls him up

1 - 2 - 3!!!! Trice beats the NWO Champ!!!!

Justin Roberts - "Here is your winner - Indy Trice!!!"

Michaels sits up in shock as Trice celebrates in the ring - Van Dam points at Michaels from the ramp as Smackdown cut to commercials!!!

_Commercial Break_

Smackdown returns with a replay of what just went down in the ring - Indy Trice upsetting the NWO Champion with a quick roll-up!

Styles - "Van Dam has a habit of doing that at the moment, showing up at the right time to further anger his opponent in two days!"

Cole - "I can safely say that it looked like Michaels had the match wrapped up, until Van Dam distracted him which allowed Trice the opportunity to get back into the match - which he took to great affect!!"

For the second time tonight, _My Time Is Now _boomed around the arena, and the World Heavyweight Champion came to the ring for his match tonight - who would his opponent be???

Cena entered the ring quickly and held the title up as the fans booed his every action - when Indy Trice's music hit!!!

The exhausted star staggered to the stage with a mic in hand: "Well, John, it's over to you - I took the best you had to offer - and beat them!! Now it's time for your opponent... and all you have to do - is turn around."

The lights went off at that and _The Enemy_ played aloud - Deranged was on his way!

Cole - "What?? Cena VS Deranged?? What a choice by Indy Trice!!"

Deranged appeared from behind the announce table as usual, and stepped across the barrier onto the floor - as the announce table had been destroyed earlier in the night. Cena had a look of shock - almost fear - on his face as the monster entered the ring - a large bandage visible under his mask.

The lights came back on and the referee called for the bell to start the match! Cena charged Deranged and crashed into him with a shoulder tackle - Deranged didn't budge and shoved Cena backwards to the mat! Cena stared up in shock at the giant - who stalked towards him - Cena kicked out at his knee and Deranged swiped his foot away - before grabbing Cena by the throat and dragging him to his feet!!!

Cena attempted to throw punches at the monster - once again to no effect, and Deranged slammed Cena to the mat with a chokebomb!! Deranged then once again picked up Cena - and tossed him onto his shoulders before stalking towards the top rope!!

Styles - "This monster has the match sown up already!!"

However, as Deranged made his way to the top rope, the same giant who had attacked him on Tuesday night entered through the crowd with a biker chain in hand - Deranged tossed Cena to the floor and exited the ring where the two men proceeded to brawl it out, up the ramp - when Sandman and Chavo came out of nowhere and blindsided Deranged!!

As the three men began to get the better of the monster - the referee reached ten on his count - as Deranged had left the ring of his own accord - and called for the bell to give the match to Cena!!

Indy Trice staggered from the back and took Chavo down with a tackle, where the two rolled down the ramp as Cena got to his feet and watched from the ring - Sandman went to help Chavo and Van Dam came from the crowd and flattened him with the Van Daminator!!

Michaels, Finlay and Burchill then came from the back - but were cut off at the pass by the entire Smackdown roster - as Deranged caught Gang Leader and tossed him off the stage!!!!

The crowd went insane as Trice smashed Chavo into the steel steps and Van Dam entered the ring to face Cena - who quickly bailed to the back!! Smackdown finished with Cena and Michaels staring from the ramp at Trice and Van Dam in the ring!!!

**Updated Armageddon Card**

**World Heavyweight Championship 'No Holds Barred': **John Cena VS Indy Trice

**NWO Championship, NWO Rules: **Shawn Michaels VS Rob Van Dam(if RVD loses he will be fired)

**Fatal Four Way Elimination No. 1 Contenders Match: **???Monty Brown??? VS ???Umaga??? VS Batista VS CM Punk

**Four Corners Tag Team Championship Match – **Cryme Tyme VS Finlay and Paul Burchill VS The Hardy Boyz VS Brian Kendrick and Paul London

Chris Masters VS Joey Mercury **Special Guest Referee – **Johnny Nitro

**Author's Note: **_Well there we go, we're on the way to Armaggedon with a few question marks around the matches... can Indy Trice defeat John Cena?? And will RVD defeat Shawn Michaels - or will he be forced to quit the WWE?? And finally, will I ever shut up?? The answer to the last question is no!!!_


	54. Armageddon Part 1

**WWE Armageddon**

Pyros exploded and the crowd roared as Armageddon went live!!

Cole – "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Armageddon!!! And what a show we have for you all tonight!! Our main event is for the World Heavyweight Championship – with John Cena defending his title against Indy Trice in a No Holds Barred match!! I'm Michael Cole, and my broadcast colleague tonight is Joey Styles – with Tazz and JBL sitting just a few feet away also!! Your thoughts, Joey??"

Styles – "Thank you, Michael – it's good to be here – tonight we also have Chris Masters competing against a man who has a major grudge against him – Joey Mercury!!! Both men have been Tag Team Champions in the past with the man who will be refereeing this bout tonight – Johnny Nitro!"

Tazz – "Quit your yappin, Styles – you're forgetting the more important match – the NWO Title is on the line with Shawn Michaels defending his title against Rob Van Dam!!"

JBL – "Finally, Michaels will rid himself of a constant thorn in the NWO's side tonight – if Van Dam cannot win tonight he is fired!!"

Cole – "Yes these are just some of the matches coming to you live, tonight!!"

The music of the NWO hit to start off the show – and Finlay and Paul Burchill made their way to the ring to the fury of the crowd!

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is the Four Corners Match for the Undisputed Tag Team Titles! Introducing first, representing the NWO – Finlay and Paul Burchill!!"

JBL – "I do believe we are seeing the new tag team champions right here, Tazz!"

Styles – "How can you say that?? Burchill and Finlay have never even teamed together – My pick is Smackdown's representatives!!"

And with that, Brian Kendrick and Paul London charged to the ring as their music played – making their typical entrance.

Justin Roberts – "And representing Smackdown – Paul London and Brian Kendrick!!"

The fans then erupted as the music of the Hardy Boyz blared throughout the arena – and Matt and Jeff came to the stage!!

Cole – "It would however, be foolish to write off the chances of the team coming down the aisle now – Jeff and Matt, multiple Tag Team Champions in their own right!!"

Matt and Jeff entered the ring and immediately went face to face with Burchill and Finlay.

JBL – "What the hell do those idiots think they're doing?? They're a part of the NWO for crying out loud!!"

Finally, it was time for the Tag Team Champions to appear – and Shad and JTG did just that – to a loud reaction from the crowd – although not the rockstar reaction the Hardyz had just received.

Justin Roberts – "And representing RAW – the Undisputed Tag Team Champions, Shad and JTG – Cryme Tyme!!!"

Cryme Tyme immediately made their way to the ring – London and Kendrick vaulted the top ropes out on top of the Champs!! Finlay and Burchill traded punches with the Hardyz as this match threatened to break down before it even started!!

Jeff forced Burchill back into the corner, as Finlay beat Matt to the canvas with hard clubs to the back – Jeff then took Finlay down with a clothesline!! On the outside, the bigger Shad had regained the upper hand on Paul London and smashed him shoulder first into the ring steps – as Kendrick dived off the guard rail on top of him!! The referee shouted at the four superstars brawling on the outside of the rings – as Burchill recovered and smashed Jeff from behind with an elbow! Finlay and Burchill then kicked Jeff out of the ring – Matt charged the two men and took the three of them to the outside with a double clothesline!! Kendrick then rolled JTG into the ring and followed, as the referee called for the bell to start the match!!

The other superstars began to climb up on the ring apron in their respective corners as Kendrick and JTG got to their feet – Kendrick took JTG down to the mat with a hurricanrana!! Kendrick then climbed to the top ropes in his and London's corner – as London tagged himself in – Kendrick landed down on JTG with a double foot stomp!!! Kendrick then hip tossed London onto JTG – who makes the cover... 1 – 2 – JTG gets the shoulder up!

London continues his offence with punches and kicks on the tag champ as the referee orders Kendrick back to his corner – Finlay catches London by the hair and slams him to the mat - hard!! JTG manages to crawl over to his corner – but as he is about to tag Shad – Burchill runs across the apron and spears Gaspard off it!!!

London drags himself to his feet and nails JTG with a quick dropkick, sending him rolling across the ring – where Jeff tags into the match! Jeff jumps over the top rope and faces off with London – Finlay tags himself in from behind!! Finlay then enters the ring and shoves London into Jeff – before smashing into Hardy with a hard clothesline!! Finlay then tosses London to the outside, before continuing his assault on London with closed fist punches and hard kicks to the mid-section. He then floored Jeff with a European uppercut, before nailing him with a seated senton, followed by a cover... 1 – 2 – Jeff kicks out!

Finlay then drags Jeff to his corner and tags in Burchill, where the two men then double suplex Jeff to the mat!! Burchill then crashes down across his throat with a leg-drop, followed by a cover... 1 – 2 – Shad breaks up the count with a huge boot to Burchill's face!!!!

Burchill falls back on the canvas, clutching his mouth, as the referee orders Shad back to his ring – Jeff begins to crawl over to Matt!! However, Brian Kendrick blind tags himself in and enters the ring – just as Finlay does. Kendrick takes down Finlay with a flying forearm to the face, and follows that up by superkicking Burchill in the throat!! He then leaps to the top rope... Shad tags himself in and shoves Kendrick to the floor!!

Shad enters the ring and takes Finlay out with a hard clothesline, sending him over the top rope in the process, before slamming Burchill to the mat with a side-walk slam – he goes to cover him.. 1 – Matt dives off the top rope and lands on Shad's head with a leg drop!!!

Paul London then enters the ring and he and Matt begin brawling as the referee loses control of the match, with Finlay and Jeff brawling on the outside – JTG dives from the apron and smashes into Kendrick with a spinning wheel kick!! Matt kicks London in the stomach and sets him for the twist of Fate – London counters with a spinning hurricanrana that sends both men through the ropes and to the floor!! Meanwhile Finlay smashes Jeff into the ring steps, knees first and grabs a title from ringside as Shad and JTG set Burchill for the G-9!! JTG runs against the ropes... Finlay smashes him in the back of the head with the title!!! JTG slumps to the mat as the referee looks around in shock – he saw nothing!!

As the referee checks on JTG, Burchill low blows Shad and Finlay tags himself in – before smacking Shad in the face with the title!!! He then throws the title to Burchill, who drops it out of the referees view – the referee turns around to count the pin..

1 – 2 – 3!! The NWO have stolen it!!

Cole – "No... this can't be happening!!"

Justin Roberts – "Here are your winners... and NEW Undisputed Tag Team Champions... Finlay and Paul Burchill of the NWO!!!"

JBL – "I told you so, guys – the guys are bringing home all the gold tonight!!"

Finlay and Burchill are handed the tag team titles, and the two men celebrate to the fury of the crowd as the cameras cut backstage.

Todd Grisham – "I'm backstage here with the challenger for the World Heavyweight Title tonight – Indy Trice!! Now Indy, tonight you face John Cena, the Champ – in a No Holds Barred match, and I have to ask you – can you win the big one??"

Trice – "You know what, Grisham – I knew you were gonna ask me that. Since I've come to the WWE I've been passed off as a fluke by some of the bigger names in the back – they believe my fantastic start is a flash in the pan. I came close once against Michaels for the ECW Championship – that's right, I said ECW – I beat the Animal, Batista to earn my shot at the title – hell, I pinned John Cena at Survivor Series myself!! Finally, last week on Smackdown – I upset the NWO Champion and pinned his ass to the mat. Cena – I guarantee you that you will not walk out of here tonight – and I'm coming for that title."

With that, Trice shoved past Grisham and walked off camera.

The cameras then cut back to the ring, where the four announcers reflected on the situation.

Cole – "Strong words from Trice to our World Heavyweight Champion, guys – I just have to wonder though... can Indy Trice do as he promises?? As much as it pains me to say it, John Cena is no push-over..."

JBL – "There is no way in hell that Trice will beat Cena!! He's a god damn choke artist!!! When are people gonna realise that if it wasn't for some of his little pals in the back, Trice would have been beaten at Survivor Series – hell, last week Van Dam distracted Michaels so Trice could get the win!! Cena will prove tonight that Trice is a star that rose too fast – tonight he goes off the map for good."

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – Introducing first, the Special Guest referee for this match... Johnny Nitro!!!"

The music of MNM hit and an unhappy looking Nitro made his way to the stage, accompanied by Melina. They looked extremely uncomfortable as they made their way to the ring – without posing once.

This was then followed by the music of The Masterpiece, Chris Masters – who looked extremely focused as he made his way to the ring. He and Nitro locked eyes – before Masters turned away from him and posed for the crowd.

MNM's music then hit for a second time, and Joey Mercury came to the ring – as Masters stared at him from the centre and beckoned for him to enter. Mercury rolled in and Masters charged – Nitro got in between the two men!! He shoved Masters backwards and ordered him to his corner – Masters grudgingly did so.

Nitro then searched both men for foreign objects, pulling a set of brass knucks from Masters' boot! He shook his head at Masters and pocketed the knucks, before calling for the bell to start the match – at which point Mercury and Masters rushed forward and began trading rights and lefts!! The powerhouse Masters forced Mercury back into a corner early on, and continued to pound on Mercury until he was slumped in the corner. Masters then used his foot to choke Mercury against the turnbuckle – Nitro stepped in and tried to pull Masters off!! Masters refused to remove his boot – Nitro began to initialize his five count.. which Masters broke at four, before picking up Mercury and tossing him halfway across the ring!! Masters then posed for the crowd in typical fashion, before clubbing the recovering Mercury back to the mat.

Styles – "The stronger Masters has dominated this match from the start – but what is more surprising is that Nitro is being impartial!!!"

Cole – "Well, to be honest – both of these men are friends and partners of Johnny Nitro – who didn't want to be involved in this match to start with!!"

Masters then picked Mercury up again – and this time slugged him straight in the face with a hard right hand, knocking him to the mat. Nitro again got in Masters face, and warned him about straight right hands. Masters shoved past Nitro and mounted Mercury, opening up on him with more vicious punches. Nitro then hauled Masters off of Mercury, and shoved him backwards for the second time of the night! Masters got in Nitro's face this time – before Mercury got to his feet and launched himself at Masters – who pushed Nitro out of the way of taking the dropkick for him, and got nailed by Mercury!!

Mercury then booted the Masterpiece in the stomach with a hard kick, before hauling him up and whipping him off the ropes – Masters reversed it – Mercury bounced off the ropes and launched himself in the air for a hurricanrana – Masters countered with a tilt-a-whirl back-breaker!!! Mercury went down hard to the mat, and Masters went for the pin, which Nitro reluctantly counted...

1 – 2 – Mercury just gets the shoulder up!!

Masters stared at Nitro, who had reacted quite slowly to make the count, however he simply pulled Mercury to his feet and threw him into the corner before mounting him for the ten punch... Mercury countered at eight into a reverse atomic drop!! Mercury then stepped forward and dropped Masters headfirst onto the turnbuckle, before rolling him up... he had the tights!!!

1 – 2 – Nitro sees Mercury's hand!!

Nitro gets to his feet and pulls Mercury off Masters, before remonstrating with him in the corner... as Masters gets to his feet and swings for Mercury with a clothesline – he hits Nitro in the back of the head – who is pushed forward and clashes with Mercury's face!!! Both men collapse against each other, before Masters pulls Mercury out and applies the Masterlock!!!

Mercury tries in vain to break the hold, however, as he begins to fade – he low blows Masters from behind and slips on – a pair of brass knucks!! He then turns around and nails Masters in the face with them – before sliding them to the outside and ascending the top rope – for a beautiful moonsault!! Nitro turns around at that time – and makes the count!!

1 – 2 – 3!!! Mercury defeats Masters!!!

Cole – "Dammit – Mercury used brass knucks!!!"

Mercury then slides out of the ring and celebrates in the aisle – as Nitro looks at him with a confused look on his face – before turning around to help Masters to his feet... Masters shoves him on his ass!!! Nitro and Masters then continue to argue as Masters exits the ring, and picks up the brass knucks from the floor – when Nitro then becomes shocked!! He checks his pockets – the knucks are not there!!

Nitro then asks for a mic – "Chris, Chris man you have to believe me – they must have fallen out when I got hit from behind!! I had no idea, you've gotta believe me!!"

Chris shakes his head at Nitro, before throwing the knucks in Nitro's face and turning his back to leave... when suddenly Nitro slides on the knucks and nails Masters in the back of the head!!!

The crowd boo furiously as Nitro begins to assault Masters with the knucks, busting him open – before standing up and smirking at the crowd. He then points to the ramp, where Joey Mercury is on his way back out with two chairs!!! Mercury enters the ring and throws a chair to Nitro, before pulling the motionless Masters to his feet – for a brutal con-chair-to!!!! Nitro and Mercury then drop the chairs as Masters slumps to the canvas – and the two MNM members embrace in the ring. Melina, on the other hand, turns around and leaves for the back with a look of disgust on her face.

Styles – "What a screw-job Nitro and Mercury have concocted here tonight!!"

**Author's Note: **_**Well, there we go – two matches down – four to go!!! What else can happen tonight in my crazy world of the WWE – only time will tell... Peace Out all!!**_


	55. Armageddon Part 2

In the arena, the ringside area was now decorated with tables and cans of petrol for the next match tonight.

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is the Flaming Tables Match!!! The only way to win this match is to put your opponent through a table – which is on fire."

The music of the NWO then hit for the second time that night – and Chavo Guerrero and Sandman made their way to the ring – with cocky smirks on their faces.

Styles – "I don't know why they're so cocky – the only reason they want to be anywhere near Deranged is because there are three of them.."

Tazz – "That's exactly why, you idiot Styles!! This match should see the end of that freak of nature Deranged – a major problem when it comes to the NWO on Tuesday nights.. there's just no talking to this guy!!!"

Sandman and Chavo entered the ring and began to point towards the entrance for the arrival of the third man – Gang Leader.

Cole – "What I'm wondering tonight is – will this new guy, Gang Leader I believe he calls himself – will he be 100 per cent tonight, after Deranged throwing him off the stage just two days ago on Smackdown??"

JBL – "I have a feeling that Deranged caught this guy off guard, Cole – from what I've seen of him he is one tough cookie... Deranged is finished tonight!"

The sound of _American Badass_ by _Kid Rock_ hit, and the fans booed crazily as Gang Leader rode to the ring on a motorbike – and he looked pissed. He brandished the bike chain high in the air – the same chain that he used to decimate Deranged on NWO last Tuesday night.

Cole – "Haven't we seen that entrance somewhere before, guys??"

Gang Leader entered the ring, and immediately stared a hole through where Deranged normally appeared for his entrance... as the lights went out. The fans exploded as _The Enemy _hit – and smoke billowed from behind the announce table.

Cole – "No matter how many times I see this entrance – it still freaks me out!!"

As the lights came back on, however – there was no sign of Deranged! The three men in the ring freaked out and began looking around frantically for the psychotic monster.. when he suddenly rose from the depths on the stage!! The fans went crazy again as Deranged stalked towards the ring – Gang Leader jumped from it and charged the monster down!!

Deranged and Gang Leader traded blows on the ramp as Deranged knocked the chain from the big man's hand – before slamming him into the steel guard rail on the side of the ramp. Sandman then jumped the monster from behind – Deranged simply flipped Sandman over his head onto the unforgiving steel of the ramp below!!! Chavo then took Deranged out at the knee with a chop block – Gang Leader followed up with a huge boot to the face!!

Sandman then tossed Gang Leader his chain back, and the big man immediately wrapped it around his fist and swung for Deranged... Deranged caught Gang Leader's fist and tore the chain from his hand – shattering the chain itself!! Gang Leader cried out in pain and clutched his hand – Deranged caught him by the throat and tossed him into the fans!!!

Sandman then came at Deranged from the side with punches and kicks as Chavo backed down the ramp, before looking under the ring and pulling out a steel chair. Chavo then advanced on Deranged from behind and swung the chair – Deranged turned and pulled Sandman with him – who was decked by Chavo with the chair shot!!! Sandman was busted wide open already!!!

Chavo looked around in shock at the sight of his two team-mates on the floor – and dropped the chair and ran to the ring as Deranged swung at him with his huge fist. Chavo climbed back into the ring as Deranged stalked down the ramp – Chavo dived over the top rope – and Deranged caught him... Final Flight through a table!!!

Crowd – "Holy Shit!! Holy Shit!!"

Deranged then set up another table that was lying on the ground, and picked up a can of petrol that lay beside it... before pouring the petrol all over the table and grabbing the lighter that lay at ringside!!! As he was about to light the table, however – Gang Leader blindsided him from behind with the discarded steel chair – sending Deranged crashing to the floor. The fans booed as Gang Leader then laid waste with six shots to Deranged's back, and brandished the badly dented chair in the air!! He then proceeded to pick up the lighter – and set the table on fire!!!!!!

Crowd – "We Want Fire!!! We Want Fire!!"

Gang Leader then picked up Deranged and set him for a jack-knife powerbomb through the table... Deranged countered with a huge low blow – before setting Gang Leader on his shoulders for another Final Flight... which he hit – however Sandman just managed to shove the table over before Gang Leader went through it!!! The table went up in smoke, completely destroyed – and the match continued!!!

With Chavo a motionless wreck on the floor, and Gang Leader incapacitated from the Final Flight – Sandman grabbed his trusty Singapore Cane and went to work on the monster with it... Deranged took three shots before he caught the cane and snapped it in half!!! Sandman now had a look of fear on his face as the psychotic Deranged caught him by the throat – and chokebombed him through another table!!! The fans went crazy as Deranged sat up amongst all the carnage at ringside!!!

Deranged then grabbed another table and set up, poured petrol on it... and lit it!!! The fans went insane as he then dragged Sandman to his feet again... Final Flight through the flaming table!!!!

Styles – "OH MY GODDDDDDD!"

EMTs charged to the ring to put out the burning Sandman – who was screaming in agony – as Deranged stalked back towards Chavo Guerrero.

Cole – "Wait... this match isn't over yet?? What??"

JBL – "No way!! The freak has to put all three men through flaming tables to win... are you that stupid, Cole!!"

Chavo wasn't even able to stand as Deranged pulled him out from the wreckage of the table he had been put through earlier – when Gang Leader struck again – this time grabbing another table and smashing it in half across Deranged's head!!! Deranged slumped to the ground as Gang Leader dragged Guerrero into the ring, and set him on the top rope, before giving him some instructions. Gang Leader then exited the ring again and set up yet another table – and lit it!!! He then smashed the chair into Deranged's head yet again – and lay the monster down on the burning table!! He then motioned to a probably concussed Chavo – who dived at Deranged with a frog-splash... Deranged somehow rolled off the table, still on fire – and Chavo crashed through it – eliminating himself!!!

Tazz – "No way... no freakin way!!"

The crowd went insane with a "WE WANT FIRE" chant again as EMTs now had to put out the fire on Chavo Guerrero's clearly blistered skin – one EMT went to put out Deranged – who sat up and shoved the EMT away!!

It was now Gang Leader, all alone – against a Deranged who was still on fire!!! The burning man stalked towards the freaked out biker – who was afraid to touch him!!

Deranged launched himself at Gang Leader – taking him to the floor with a flaming big boot to the face!! Gang Leader clutched his face in agony as Deranged set up a table (causing it to catch fire), and grabbed Gang Leader – pulling him towards him!!! With Gang Leader's arm on fire – Deranged then slammed him in a flapjack through the table!!! This match was over!!!

The fans were on their feet as the still burning Deranged was FINALLY doused with the extinguisher – and the three screaming NWO members were stretchered to the back.

JBL – "Arrest that freak – he tried to kill half our roster!!!"

Cole – "They wanted this match, John... if you can call it a match."

Tazz – "This was a damn massacre... who can stop this monster???"

Styles – "The match never made it to the damn ring – what a throwback to the old ECW – how it used to be!!"

The cameras cut backstage as Deranged stood tall in the arena.

Backstage, Todd Grisham was now with Rob Van Dam.

Grisham – "RVD – we are just moments away from your crucial match with Shawn Michaels for the NWO..."

RVD – "Dude – don't mention those three letters in front of me!! That title around Michaels waist – is the original ECW Title!!! He doesn't deserve to wear it – and change its name.. you cannot destroy the history of a title like that!! If I lose tonight, I'm gone from the WWE.. well I've got news for you Michaels – that title is coming to me!!"

With that, Van Dam dropped the mic and strode towards the stage area – this match was next!!

Back in the arena, the debris from the car-crash of a match that had just taken place was finally cleared.

Cole – "Well, here we are – the first of our main events tonight. The leader of the NWO, Shawn Michaels – puts the NWO Championship on the line against a man who has nothing to lose.."

JBL – "Apart from his career tonight, Cole – when Michaels beats his ass, Van Dam is gone!"

Styles – "And how horrible would that be, guys – one of the true ECW greats forced to retire because of the scum that has infested our once great show."

Tazz – "You'd wanna watch your mouth, Styles – you may not like it, but the NWO is here to damn well stay – whether or not RVD can get the job done tonight!!"

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is for the NWO Championship!! Introducing first, the challenger – from Battle Creek, Michigan – Rob Van Dam!!"

The fans cheered as Van Dam's music hit and he made his way to the stage. Gone, however was the thumb gestures and the typical jumping around of the ECW great – replaced with the most focused look that a WWE superstar had been seen with in a long time. He nodded to the applause of the fans, before rolling into the ring and simply standing in the centre to meet his opponent.

Justin Roberts – "And now – from San Antonio, Texas – he is the NWO Champion and leader of the NWO – Shawn Michaels!"

Michaels old music hit then – which stunned the crowd a little – and Michaels came to the stage with a mic in his hand.

Michaels – "Nice job announcing there, Roberts – you did however forget to mention one thing – this match is taking place under NWO rules – which I will now explain to all these brain-dead idiots!!"

Crowd: "You Suck!! You Suck!!"

Michaels – "NWO rules consist of the following:

There are no disqualifications or count-outs, however – the challenger is not allowed to use foreign objects, or have any outside interference! You got that, Rob??"

RVD simply nodded and gestured to Michaels to 'Bring It'.

Styles – "This is a joke!!! Michaels can do whatever he wants – but Van Dam can't... what sort of crap is that??"

JBL – "The sort of crap that gets him fired – he asked for this match, Styles – now let him pay the price!"

Michaels then dropped the mic and came to the ring, before rolling in. Van Dam stood his ground as Michaels came towards him and the two men squared up in the center of the ring. The referee then called for the bell to start the match!!

Michaels and Van Dam smirked at each other as Van Dam motioned with his hands that the title was going around his waist. Michaels then slapped Van Dam across the face – and clotheslined him to the mat!! Michaels then proceeded to stomp on Van Dam, before kicking him through the second rope to the outside. Michaels then launched himself on top of Van Dam, who was starting to get up on the outside, and rained punches down on his face!!!

Following this, Michaels slammed Van Dam against the barricade and went to ringside, grabbing a chair and folding it up.

Styles – "Come on – this is bull!!"

Michaels stalked the recovering Van Dam.. who ducked the chair shot!!! The chair smashed off the guard rail and rebounded back in the NWO Champion's face!! Van Dam then tossed the chair to one side, and lifted Michaels up – dropping him chest first on the barricade!! As Michaels lay on the barricade, Van Dam climbed onto the apron... R – V – D!! Leg drop onto Michaels who lay on the guard rail!!! Michaels collapsed to the floor, clutching his chest in agony – the crowd cheered the name of Rob Van Dam!!!

Cole – "I think we can safely say that this little move has massively backfired for the current NWO Champion – who looks to be in trouble!!"

Van Dam then rolled Michaels back into the ring for a cover... 1 – 2 – Michaels kicks out!! Van Dam shakes his head and gets to his feet for running against the opposite ropes – and going for Rolling Thunder... Michaels gets his knees up!!! Van Dam rolls to the floor outside again, clutching his back as Michaels tries to get to his feet – still holding his ribs. Van Dam tries to get back in the ring – Michaels kicks him in the face with a low dropkick!!

Exiting the ring again, an angry expression on his face, Michaels once again goes for the chair that is discarded at ringside – Van Dam ducks the shot again, and Michaels bends the chair with the force of the shot on the ring post!!! Van Dam then shoves Michaels forward – and he smashes his head against the post before collapsing to the floor again!!!

Van Dam then rolls Michaels into the ring again, for another cover... 1 – 2 – Michaels kicks out!! Van Dam drags Michaels to his feet – and whips him into the corner, before leaping onto the second turnbuckle – and tossing Michaels across the ring!!! Van Dam then comes off the ropes – and this time hits Rolling Thunder.. he covers...

1 – 2 – Michaels gets his foot on the rope!!

Van Dam looks at the referee in shock, as he points to Michaels foot. Van Dam once again drags Michaels to his feet and whips him against the ropes, this time springing to the second turnbuckle and aiming a kick at Michaels – who counters with Sweet Chin Music!!! Both kicks connect and the two men crash to the canvas!

The referee looks at the two motionless men on the canvas – there are no count-outs in this match! Suddenly, Finlay rushes to the ring and drags Michaels across Van Dam for the cover...

1 – 2 – Van Dam kicks out!!!

Finlay looks down in shock as both men continue to lie prone on the mat – Finlay picks up Van Dam and sets him for the Celtic Cross – and hits it!!! The referee shouts at Finlay to get out of the ring as he once again drags Michaels across Van Dam – the referee is forced to count!!

Styles – "This is a screw-job... someone has to stop this!!"

1 – 2 – Van Dam kicks out again!!!

The crowd explode as Michaels finally begins to get his wits about him, and he and Finlay stare at each other in disbelief! Michaels motions to the outside, and Finlay leaves the ring – and grabs the NWO Title as Michaels drags Van Dam up... Finlay enters the ring and charges Van Dam with the title – Van Dam ducks and Finlay takes out the Champion!!!

JBL – "WHAT??"

Van Dam then leaps into the air as a shocked Finlay turns around with the title brandished again – Van Daminator to Finlay with the title belt!!! Finlay crashes to the mat as Van Dam staggers to the ropes, and leaps onto the top turnbuckle... and crashes down on Michaels with the Five Star Frog-Splash!!! He clutches his ribs and rolls into the cover...

1 – 2 – Michaels somehow kicks out!!!!

Cole – "No way – I was sure Van Dam had it there... damn it!!"

Van Dam looks up at the referee in shock as Paul Burchill charges the ring with a chair in hand – Van Daminator to Burchill as he climbs on the apron!!! Van Dam points at the prone Burchill – and turns around into Sweet Chin Music!! Michaels collapses into the cover... 1 – 2 - THRE... Van Dam kicks out!!!

JBL – "What does it take to put this bastard down?? How did he kick out??"

Michaels stares up at the referee in utter disbelief as Finlay begins to come to on the mat – Michaels grabs the title from the floor and screams at Van Dam to get up.. Van Dam staggers to his feet – Michaels swings with the title – Van Dam ducks and catches Michaels with a tornado DDT on the title belt!!! Finlay charges Van Dam with a clothesline – Van Dam ducks and Finlay clashes heads with Burchill who is once again on the apron – and Van Dam tosses the dazed Irishman to the outside – before leaping up to the top turnbuckle again... Rob – Van – Dam!!! A second Five Star Frog-Splash to the NWO Champion!!! Van Dam crawls into the cover...

1 – 2 – 3!!! Van Dam has done it!!!!

JBL – "NOO!! I don't believe it – that scumbag has screwed Michaels out of his own title!!!"

Justin Roberts – "Here is your winner... and the NEW NWO Champion... Rob Van Dam!!"

The crowd are on their feet for one of the most explosive matches in recent history – Michaels is rolled out of the ring by Finlay and Burchill and they begin to carry him to the back... when suddenly Van Dam asks for a mic!

Van Dam (panting) – Woah – there – guys... I want you to be here when I say what I have to say right now. Can you guys wake him up so he can hear this??"

Finlay and Burchill somehow revive Michaels, who has a puzzled look on his face as Van Dam continues – "You see, Shawn – when you went ahead and added your little stipulations – I decided to play you at your own game. You see this title here?? The ECW Championship – well say good bye to it – cos my stipulation was that I got to retire this very title if I won it – just so you sons of bitches could never get near it – ever again!!! So as of now, Rob Van Dam – and the ECW Championship – are retiring from the WWE – I want to thank the fans for their support, but the time has come for me to move on – so good-bye."

With that, Van Dam dropped the mic and posed on the turnbuckles with the title.

JBL – "This can't be happening!! How the hell are we supposed to function without a title belt??"

Tazz – "I can't believe it – Van Dam is gone?? I guess Michaels sort of got what he wanted..."

Van Dam then left for the back as Michaels freaked out on the ramp, screaming – "You can't do this – I want my rematch, that's my damn title!!"

As Van Dam passed him on the stage, he turned around and did his familiar thumb signature to the crowd – before going through the curtain – for the very last time.

**Author's Note: **_I'm sorry if some RVD fans are a little upset with what I've done here – but seeing as Van Dam is no longer with the company, I thought it best to write him out of the story. This time, however, I thought I'd let him part on good terms – unlike Big Show and Stone Cold before him in previous chapters. Anywho – let's move on and upwards – coming up next – the Fatal Four Way Elimination for the Number One Contendership of the World Heavyweight Title – hope you like it!_


	56. Armageddon Part 3

Todd Grisham was backstage once again with the World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena.

Grisham – "John Cena, your match with Indy Trice for that title around your waist, is coming up soon... tonight Indy Trice has promised you will not leave with the World Heavyweight Title – your response??"

Cena (laughing) – "You're telling me that because some wannabe superstar makes a promise to beat me tonight – and I'm supposed to worry?? Nah man – Trice, tonight I promise to end your career, you god damn choke artist!! I picked you for this match tonight – for two simple reasons – number one – you beat me at Survivor Series... yeah you did, and I want to even the score!! Number two – although my attitude may have changed towards these scumbags in the audience (loud boos) my policy has never changed – I never back down, and I never quit!! Indy Trice – tonight we will stand across the ring from each other – and I will see the fear in your eyes before I give you the beating that you have somehow avoided since you came into this... sorry – MY playground. Trice, dawg – you'd better be ready for a war – cos you're damn sure gonna get one!!"

With that, Cena shoved Grisham to the ground, smirked into the camera and stormed off.

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is the Fatal Four..."

"_I'm Back!!! And badder than ever..."_

The music of the Smackdown General Manager, Eric Bischoff hit and he made his way to the ring with a scowl on his face.

Bischoff – "Cut the music!! Estrada, you heard me on Friday – if Monty Brown can't make it to this match – Umaga is out too!! Seeing as I haven't been able to contact Monty Brown since Smackdown – it seems I have no further alternative than to..."

Estrada – "Esxcuche me – Now now Mr. Bischoff, why must you jump the gun like that – Monty Brown is here – I personally made sure of it!!!"

Umaga's music hit then, and Umaga made his way to the ring dragging an unconscious Brown across his shoulder.

Estrada – "Now, I held up my part of the deal, Bischoff – I suggest you get out of the ring – before you feel Umaga's wrath!!"

Bischoff quickly exited the ring with a scowl on his face as Umaga tossed Monty Brown into the ring – Brown started to stir as Umaga simply tossed him into the corner and backed up… when CM Punk's music hit!!! Punk charged the ring and began brawling with the Samoan Savage – this match was already out of control!!

Cole – "This match has car crash written all over it already – and it hasn't even started properly!!"

Umaga pounded Punk into the corner with vicious right hands – when Batista's music hit!! The Animal charged the ring as Umaga turned to meet him – spear by Batista to Umaga!! Batista rained blows down on the Samoan Savage as Punk recuperated in the corner.

Batista pulled a dazed Umaga to his feet and whipped him into the corner – Punk charged across and caught Umaga in the face with a running knee – before turning around into a massive spinebuster from the Animal!!! Monty Brown lay prone in the corner as Batista continued to pummel Umaga in the corner. Umaga suddenly countered with a huge uppercut to the throat, knocking Batista backwards – Umaga screamed and charged forward, clotheslining Batista to the mat!!!

Styles – "Umaga has once again taken control of this match guys, it's beginning to look ominous for the other three superstars involved!"

JBL – "You mean two, Joey – Monty Brown is a pinfall waiting to happen!!"

Umaga booted Batista in the stomach, as Punk climbed to his feet using the ropes – Umaga knocked him back down with a hard kick to the throat!!! Umaga then threw Batista into the corner and smashed him in the gut with his shoulder – dropping Batista to a sitting position – Umaga backed up to the other corner and began to charge – Brown exploded out of nowhere with the Pounce!!!! The fans erupted as Umaga and Brown crashed through the ropes to the floor, leaving Punk and Batista in the ring!!

Punk staggered to his feet again, as Batista helped himself up in the corner – Punk caught Batista with his high knee!! Punk then began to drag Batista up to the top turnbuckle for the Pepsi Plunge – Batista fought out and shoved Punk to the canvas – before coming off the second rope with a hard shoulder tackle!!

On the outside, Brown staggered to his feet, clearly unsure of where he was – he looked around and saw Umaga slowly climbing to his feet beside him – a rage filled his eyes and he began laying into the savage with hard right hands, knocking Umaga against the guard rail – Brown dropped Umaga chest first on the barricade!!

Batista climbed to his feet in the ring again, and began to shake the ropes as Punk tried to recover on the mat – Thumbs Up – Thumbs Down – Batista Bo – Punk countered with a DDT!!!! Punk rolls into the cover… 1 – 2 – Batista just kicks out!!!

Punk then pulled Batista up and set him for the GTS – Batista fights out with elbows to the temple – before dropping Punk with a huge spinebuster!! Batista makes the cover… 1 – 2 – Punk kicks out!!!

Back on the outside, Brown was now choking Umaga senseless with a cable – the Samoan Monster's eyes were nearly popping out of his head as he fought for air. Brown was screaming – "Mess with me will you, bitch!!"

In the ring, Batista had set Punk for a vertical suplex, and was walking around the ring with Punk held high in the air… before crashing him down to the mat! Batista then once again picked up Punk – and hit the Batista Bomb!!! He makes the cover… 1 – 2 – Punk somehow kicks out!!! Batista looks at the referee in shock, before staring down at the motionless Punk..

Brown finally lets go of a now seemingly unconscious Umaga – before rolling him back into the ring, Brown now rolls back in himself… and drops Umaga with the Alpha Slam!! Brown makes the cover…

1 – 2 – 3!!! Umaga is eliminated!!

Brown then turns around – into the face of Batista!! Both men square up in the middle of the ring – before Brown decks the Animal with a hard right hand!!! Batista bounces back up and the two men begin brawling around the ring!! Batista manages to back Brown into a corner, and begins driving his shoulder into his mid-section – before stepping back and clotheslining Brown, hard!!! Brown drops to a slumped position in the corner… as Punk gets up behind Batista!!

Batista drags Brown to his feet… Thumbs Up – Thumbs Down… Punk drops Batista with a reverse DDT… before locking in the Anaconda Vice in the center of the ring!! Batista fights like the animal he is to get to the ropes, but Punk simply pulls him back to the centre… Brown comes off the top rope with a huge elbow drop to both men!!! Brown then covers Batista… 1 – 2 – Batista just kicks out!!!

Punk staggers to his feet behind Brown, as he now picks up Batista for the Alpha Slam… Punk turns Brown around and sets him for the GTS… and hits it!!!

1 – 2 – 3!!! Monty Brown has been eliminated!!!

Punk then turns around to face Batista… SPEAR!!!! Batista makes the cover…

1 – 2 – NO!! Punk kicks out at the last moment!!

Batista is now on his knees – shaking his head in disbelief… Punk somehow pops up and locks the Vice in on Batista for a second time… Batista is stranded – and taps out!!!!

The fans erupt in joy as the referee calls for the bell –

Justin Roberts – "Here is your winner – CM Punk!!!"

Styles – "In a terrific contest, CM Punk has emerged victorious – and as the NEW number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship!!"


	57. Armageddon Part 4

Backstage, a split screen was shown as Indy Trice and John Cena began their walk to the ring.

Michael Cole – "Well, folks – here we go, Smackdown's main event!! The battle for the World Heavyweight Championship between the current champion, John Cena of the NWO – and the most talked about superstar in the past ten years..."

JBL – "Most talked about – yeah right!!! The over-rated, over-hyped – Indy Trice!!"

A video package then aired documenting the running battle between Trice and Cena, including clips of Trice's biggest wins over Batista, Michaels – and at Survivor Series, the Champ, John Cena. It also showed Cena winning the title at No Mercy, his betrayal of Smackdown in joining the NWO at Cyber Sunday, and him making Trice tap out on Smackdown.

Cena – "Tonight, the hype ends!!"

Trice – "Tonight, I PROVE the hype!!"

Justin Roberts – "It is now time for the No Holds Barred Match, for the World Heavyweight Championship!!(loud cheers)"

With that, _Burn, Burn_ hit and the crowd erupted as Indy Trice appeared on the stage. He acknowledged the crowd and charged to the ring, flipping through the second rope as his pyros exploded, before posing on the turnbuckle.

Tazz – "Trice is as confident as ever, guys – his big win over Michaels on Smackdown has him pumped for tonight!"

JBL – "Don't tell me you're getting sucked into Trice's hype too, Tazz – this idiot is going to learn exactly why Cena regards him with such disdain tonight!"

_My Time Is Now_ then hit, and the crowd booed as loud as they had done all night – Cena made his way to the stage and flipped them off to incite them even more!!

He posed on the stage with his spinning World Heavyweight Championship, and locked eyes with Trice as he came to the ring – Trice didn't even let him drop the title before he speared him to the mat and began raining down blows on his head – the crowd erupted again!!

The referee called for the bell as Cena managed to roll out of the ring, and away from the punches of an incensed Trice – he stared at his challenger in shock!! Trice got to his feet – and launched himself over the top rope – straight onto the Champ!! Both men fell to the ground and began exchanging punches on the floor, as the referee watched on from the ring!

Styles – "The referee is simply here to count the pinfall, or ring the bell for a submission tonight, guys – anything goes!!"

Tazz – "Well thank you Captain Obvious!!"

Cena suddenly rolled out from under Trice again, and backed up the ramp on his hands as Trice again got to his feet and charged!! This time however, Cena predicted the outcome and flattened Trice on the ramp with a hard clothesline!!

JBL – "The hothead in Trice has just made his first of many mistakes tonight, while the Champ, John Cena looks for every advantage!!"

Cena dragged Trice to his feet, and scoop slammed him onto the unforgiving steel – the crowd suddenly changed and began booing loudly! A smirk grew across Cena's face as Trice clutched his back on the ramp – Cena sized him up and booted him in the face!! Smirking again, Cena pointed to his head at a couple of incensed fans at ringside – before picking Trice up again and dragging him back towards the ring!

Cena slammed Trice's head off the ring apron twice, before whipping him shoulder first into the steel steps! Continuing his offence, he immediately picked up Trice again and pummeled him with quick rights and lefts, acting like a boxer as the dazed Trice staggered around – Cena then caught him with a big shoulder tackle!!

JBL – "Cena is proving my point, right here, right now – Trice is an over-rated piece of trash!"

Hauling Trice to his feet again, Cena then whipped him towards the ring post – Trice reversed it and Cena barely put on the brakes to stop himself from crashing into the post himself – before sidestepping the charging Trice and using his momentum to smash him head first into the solid steel post!! Trice crashed to the ground, bleeding profusely from a large gash on his head already!!

Cole – "This is not exactly going as I expected..."

Cena paused for a moment to survey the angered crowd, before rolling the bleeding Trice into the ring and following himself. Cena then placed his foot on Trice's chest and ordered the referee to count –

1 – 2 – Trice barely kicks out!!

Cena looks down at Trice, smirking – before picking him up for his spin-out powerbomb – followed by the Five Knuckle Shuffle!! The fans scream 'You Can't Wrestle' at the Champ as he pumps up his sneakers – and picks up Trice for the F-U... Trice fights off Cena's shoulders with elbows to the temple!! Cena drops the bloody challenger, and stares at him for a moment – before flattening him to the mat with another vicious clothesline!! Cena then picks up Trice again for the F-U... Trice again fights back and off Cena's shoulders – Cena goes for another clothesline.. Trice ducks and kicks Cena straight in the face!!! Both men go crashing to the mat, with Cena holding his jaw in pain!

Cena climbs to his feet after a few seconds, still holding his jaw as Trice lies still on the mat – Cena shakes his head and goes to the outside for a chair!! Rolling back into the ring, he watches as Trice climbs to his feet using the ropes – and swings the chair towards his already bloodied head!! Trice somehow manages to duck the shot, and Cena's momentum catches him off balance – diving cutter by Trice!! The chair flies out of Cena's hands to the floor, and Trice rolls into a cover...

1 – 2 – Cena kicks out!

JBL – "What was Trice thinking?? Cena's not gonna go down that easy!!"

Trice climbs to his feet, obviously stirred by the near decapitation Cena had attempted with the chair moments ago, and wipes some blood from his eyes – before performing a Shining Wizard to the face of a recovering Cena!! Trice then gets to his feet again, and rolls to the outside, pulling not one – but TWO tables out from under the ring and setting them up outside the ring!!

Styles – "Where do all these tables come from??? I would have thought they were all used up after the craziness we already witnessed tonight!!"

Trice then rolled back into the ring and kicked Cena in the stomach, before dragging him up and setting him over shoulders!

Cole – "No way – Trice is going for an F-U here!!"

Trice looks set to F-U Cena through the two tables at ringside – Cena halts himself and lands on the ring apron!! Trice begins unloading on Cena with right hands, which daze the champ – Trice charges against the opposite ropes and back towards Cena – Cena drives his knee into Trice's face just before he can spear him off the apron!!

Cena takes another moment to look at the two tables he was nearly sent through twice – a look of relief on his face – before entering the ring again and hauling Trice up again – Trice counters by pushing Cena back against the ropes – clotheslining him over them – and delivering the Bull's Rush on the outside to the cheer of the fans!!!

Cena rolls around on the outside, clutching his chest as Trice picks up the discarded chair from earlier on!! Cena staggers towards Trice – and gets the chair driven into his stomach!! Trice then winds up – and bashes Cena across the head as hard as he possibly can!! Cena collapses to the floor, bleeding like a stuck pig!!

JBL – "That damn chair – this could cost Cena the match!!"

Trice, not content with this, winds up again – and this time smashes the chair across Cena's back!! Trice then throws the chair to one side, and looks under the ring again – this time pulling out a ladder!!! The fans go nuts as Trice first throws it into the ring, and then picks up Cena, rolling him inside as well!!

In the ring, Trice kicks Cena in the back, and picks up the ladder, setting it up by the two tables on the outside. He then begins to drag Cena towards the ladder – and up it to the top!! Once he gets there, he slams Cena's head off one of the rungs and climbs to the opposite side of the ladder – Cena suddenly comes to, and with inhuman strength drags Trice across his shoulders and to the top of the ladder... F-U to Indy Trice through the two tables!!!

Styles – "OH MY GOD!!!!"

Unfortunately, however, Cena's legs are unsteady after the force of the F-U – and the ladder topples sideways – spilling the Champ out onto the floor!! Cena lands awkwardly on his shoulder and clutches it in agony as Trice lies motionless in the wreckage of the two tables... the referee begins to call for EMTs from the back – who have been quite busy tonight!!

The EMTs check on Cena, who still clutching his shoulder area, and begin to load him onto a stretcher – just as Indy Trice begins to move around a little! As the EMTs begin to wheel Cena to the back, Trice staggers out of the wreckage with a glassy eyed look on his face – and stumbles after the stretcher!!! Shoving EMTs to the floor as he catches them up, he stares at the clearly injured Champ with a look of pure rage on his face – and begins to wheel him back to the ring!! The fans cheer again as Trice shoves the stretchers into the steel steps – Cena comes off it and crashes to the floor again! Clutching his shoulder in agony, Cena pleads with an enraged Trice as he advances on him – before Cena low blows him with a boot to the groin!!! A smirk comes across Cena's face as he climbs to his feet – Trice slumps to the floor in pain!!

Still clutching his shoulder, Cena pulls Trice up using one arm – and using all his strength throws him against the guard rail, before smashing into Trice with a hard shoulder block... the guard rail BREAKS and the two men spill into the fans!!!!

Cole – "This is getting out of hand – what is gonna happen next??"

Cena, still using one arm, manages to pull Trice out of the crowd and back into the ringside area – Trice suddenly comes to again and the two men begin trading punches!!! Trice backs Cena up the ramp as the two bloody men battle back and forth for dominance, and reach the stage area. Cena suddenly ducks a huge right from Trice and shoves him against the Armageddon backdrop – before running forward and nailing him with the Throwback, face-first onto the steel!!!

Cena somehow manages to get to his feet again, and pulls Trice to the edge of the stage – before setting him across his shoulders for another F-U... Trice counters into a tornado DDT – and both men crash off the stage into the sound equipment ten feet below them!!!

Crowd – "Holy Shit!! Holy Shit!!"

Tazz – "The crowd is right – holy..."

Cole – "Um, this is a family show Tazz – Indy Trice and John Cena have just crashed off the stage to the floor, ten feet below them!!"

The referee is now at the bottom of the ramp, and rushes to the side of the stage to check on the two men – neither who have moved an inch since they crashed into the sound equipment – the ref calls for the bell and is beckoning for Justin Roberts!

Styles – "What the..???"

Justin Roberts – "Ladies and gentlemen, the official has just informed me that as neither competitor is able to compete – this match has been declared a No Contest!!" The crowd erupted in fury at this announcement and began hurling stuff at the ring.

Cole – "What does this mean for the World Heavyweight Championship – more importantly, what will the condition of both Indy Trice and John Cena be following this brutal match??"

_**Author's Note: **_**Okay, so Armageddon is FINALLY done – but what about the World Heavyweight Championship?? Who is the champion – and will Indy Trice or John Cena ever be the same after the brutality that has just occurred??? Stay tuned – next up, the return of Chris Jericho... who will be interviewing Sting on the Highlight Reel this Monday on RAW!!!! Peace out!!**


	58. Y2Sting?

**Monday Night RAW**

Before the opening credits of RAW played, a recap of last week's shocking developments took place – including the announcement that Chris Jericho would be returning tonight – and the revealing of none other than STING as Triple H's attacker!

With that, pyros exploded and the crowd roared as RAW went live!!

Jim Ross – "Welcome to Monday Night RAW!! And what a week it has been for the WWE – Armageddon has had every one of us glued to our seats!"

King – "Yeah, but let's not go on and on about a SMACKDOWN pay per view, JR – let's talk about RAW!! Tonight Chris Jericho returns – with the Highlight Reel!!"

JR – "That's true, King – and what about the rumours all week that his guest will be none other than the legendary Sting!!"

King – "And finally tonight – there's the Triple Threat Ladder Match for the chance to face Randy Orton for the WWE Title at New Year's Revolution!!"

Cryme Tyme's music hit then, and the former Undisputed Tag Team Champions made their way to the ring.

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is a rematch for the Undisputed Tag Team Titles!! Introducing first, the challengers – Shad and JTG – Cryme Tyme!!"

JR – "It was not a good night at the office for Cryme Tyme at Armageddon, King – they were robbed of their Tag Titles by the NWO!!"

King – "Yeah, Cryme Tyme let RAW down, as their only representatives on a Smackdown pay per view – they dropped the ball and with it, their titles!!"

The music of the NWO then resounded throughout the arena, and the fans booed with malice as the NWO got set for their appearance on RAW since they reformed!!

Lillian Garcia – "And introducing next, being accompanied to the ring by Chavo Guerrero – they are the Undisputed Tag Team Champions and members of the NWO – Paul Burchill and Finlay!!!"

The three NWO members smirked on the stage as the fans continued to boo the men mercilessly – Chavo Guerrero's whole mid-section was heavily taped up!

JR – "Obviously Guerrero is here to influence the decision tonight, King – but is it possible that he is at one hundred per cent?? I mean, after the war he went through last night with Deranged??"

King – "No way – Chavo has got a lot of guts turning up here tonight – he went through a table that was on fire!!"

The crowd began to direct a chant towards Guerrero a this point – "YOU GOT BURNED, YOU GOT BURNED!!" This seemed to anger the man, as Finlay and Burchill slid into the ring.

Shad and JTG bumped wrists, while staring intensely at the two men who had stolen their championships just 24 hours removed. JTG then went to his corner as Finlay did the same, the referee then called for the bell to start the match!!

Shad and Burchill locked up in the centre of the ring, and Gaspard immediately shoved Burchill backwards onto his ass, showing his superiority in strength. Burchill stared up at the bigger man, who looked more focused than he had done in months for this match. Burchill got back to his feet and went to lock up again – Shad socked him straight in the face with a right hand!!

Shad continued his offence with a knee to the gut, before whipping Burchill off the ropes and waiting for him to rebound – looking for a big boot – Burchill ducked under and took the big man to the mat with a single leg takedown!! Burchill then dropped an elbow on the back of Gaspard's head – before backing off and tagging in the Irishman, Finlay.

Finlay immediately charged over and began punching and kicking the recovering Shad – who shoved him backwards with one arm and got to his feet! Shad and Finlay then began exchanging punches in the centre of the ring, before Finlay raked Shad's eyes and nailed him with a European uppercut! This only stunned Gaspard, however – and Finlay bounced off the ropes towards Shad with a clothesline – Shad caught him and threw him against the ropes – before nailing him with a big boot to the face! Shad then goes for the cover quickly..

1 – 2 – Burchill breaks up the count!

Burchill gets in a few cheap shots to the back of Shad's head as JTG tries to run in – the referee holds him back as Finlay and Burchill now double team Shad in their corner!!

JR – "This is ridiculous – dirty tactics as per usual by the NWO!"

King – "If it works, it works, JR – JTG should get back on the apron!"

When the referee turned around, Burchill had tagged himself into the match and was now mounting Gaspard in the corner for a ten punch while Finlay choked him with the tag rope – the referee's view of this was blocked by Burchill's body!!

Burchill finally dragged Shad out into the centre of the ring and whipped him against the ropes – Shad reversed it – as the two men rebounded off opposite ropes, Chavo caught Shad's leg from outside the ring!! Shad turned around and pointed at Guerrero, who stood back with an innocent look on his face... Burchill floored Shad from behind with a hard clothesline to the back of the head!!

Burchill then tagged in Finlay a second time, and lifted him up in an atomic drop position – before dumping him on Shad for an elevated seated senton!! Gaspard clutched his ribs in pain as Finlay pushed him to the middle of the ring for the cover...

1 – 2 – Shad barely kicks out!!

JTG looks anxious on the apron as Finlay immediately locks in a chin lock, driving his knee into Shad's back at the same time.

JR – "I may not like the NWO's tactics, King – but this is some great tag team wrestling we are seeing between Finlay and Burchill here tonight!"

King – "Yes, for a team only formed last night – it is quite a feat that they are now Tag Champs!!"

Finlay wrenched back on Shad's neck, contorting his body and digging his knee deeper into his back, as Shad cried out in pain. JTG began bouncing on the apron and clapping, as the crowd began to join in: "Let's Go Shad!!"

Shad began to fight back for a moment – when Finlay released the hold for a moment and hit Shad with a couple of vicious cross-faces to the head – before going right back to the hold and locking it in tighter!! Shad looked like he was fading, and his eyes began to become glazed.

King – "Well so much for winning back the titles, JR – Shad is going to pass out in a chin lock!!"

It was as if Shad had heard King's comments, but he began to come alive just at that moment, shaking his arms and releasing some of the pressure on himself by pulling forward – Finlay again went for a cross-face blow – Shad caught his arm and drove his other elbow into Finlay's temple, forcing him to release the hold! Both men then staggered to their feet, and charged each other – Shad smashed into Finlay with a hard clothesline!! Both men went down again – and Shad began crawling towards his corner – as Finlay did the same!!

Shad began reaching for JTG's outstretched arm, at the time when Finlay tagged in Burchill – who rushed across towards the downed Shad – Shad jumped for it and got the hot tag!!

JTG entered the ring on fire, to the cheers of the crowd – and took Burchill down with a spinning elbow. Finlay then entered the ring and JTG took him down with the same move!! He turned around just as Burchill was getting to his feet – and took him down again with a dropkick!! However, Finlay used this opportunity to blindside him and flattened him with a clothesline to the back of the head!! Shad managed to stumble across the ring at this point, and took both him and Finlay to the floor with another clothesline over the top rope!!!

JTG got back to his feet, as Burchill was recovering – and caught him with a spinning neckbreaker!! JTG makes the cover..

1 – 2 – Burchill just kicks out!!

The referee then gets to his feet and begins to admonish the still brawling Shad and Finlay on the outside – JTG climbs to his feet, and gets nailed in the back of the head with one of the titles by Chavo Guerrero!! JTG stumbles forward into Burchill... C-4!!! Chavo then crashes down onto JTG with a frog-splash, and rolls out of the ring straight away, clutching his ribs and the title he had used moments ago... Burchill makes the cover as the referee turns around... Finlay blocks Shad from getting into the ring!!

1 – 2 – 3!!! The NWO have stolen another victory!!!

JR – "Dammit!! This is a joke – the NWO have done it again!!"

King – "Let's just be thankful that we don't have to see them every week, JR..."

Lillian Garcia – "Here are your winners, and STILL the Undisputed Tag Team Champions... Finlay and Paul Burchill of the NWO!!"

The three NWO superstars celebrate on the ramp as Shad helps JTG up – before staring at them with a look of pure fury.

_Commercial Break_

Backstage, Maria was with Bobby Lashley.

Maria – "Everyone, please welcome the Intercontinental Champion – Bobby Lashley!! Now Bobby – everyone heard the interview with Kenny Dykstra after your match last week – and what I'd like to know is, what your reply is???"

Lashley – "Kenny Dykstra – we had a great match last week, and you want a rematch?? At New Year's Revolution... you're on!!!"

With that, Lashley walked off camera.

The cameras were now back in the ring, where The Miz was with a mic.

Miz – "What a great couple of weeks for all you Mizfits out there, huh guys??(boos) The Miz beats not one, but TWO top superstars right here on RAW – and then takes Edge to the limit in an Elimination Tables Match – not bad, huh??? But... moving on... seeing as I'm not gonna be getting the Title shot against Orton that I so rightly deserve – I'm issuing one of my open challenges again.. anyone in that locker room, is welcome to come out and try and beat the next big thing – and soon to be WWE Champion... The Miz... HOORAH!!!"

Miz then dropped his mic, and beckoned to the curtain.

JR – "Does this idiot not remember what happened the last time he did this?? I seem to recall The Undertaker beating him senseless!!"

King – "Yeah, but Taker's got a match tonight – he's not gonna answer the call.. who else in the locker room has Miz got to be afraid..."

Before King could finish his sentence, Snitsky's music hit – and a look of horror shot across Miz's face!!!

King – "Um... I stand corrected!"

Snitsky marched to the ring, baring his yellow teeth as Miz tried to back out of the match by pleading with the referee – to no avail. Snitsky then stepped over the top rope – and Miz charged straight towards him... only to be knocked senseless by a Big Boot!! The referee then called for the bell as Snitsky set Miz for the PumpHandle Slam... and nailed it!! He then made the cover...

1 – 2 – 3!! Snitsky wins!!!

JR – "These open challenges have once again proved Miz to be an absolute idiot... I wonder when will the next time be that we see him... and what show for that matter??"

King – "I don't know how he does it... first the Undertaker, now Snitsky – does anyone back there like this guy??"

_Commercial Break_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1..._

**Break the Walls Down!!!**

The fans erupted as the music of Chris Jericho resounded throughout the arena – and the man himself made his way to the stage!!! An ovation like never before was heard as Jericho posed on the stage – and made his way to the ring for the first time in over two years.

JR – "What an ovation for the returning Y2J – I cannot begin to describe how good it is to see him in a WWE ring again."

King – "He's back!!!"

Jericho entered the ring in his traditional fashion, grabbing the top rope and posing as the fans continued to cheer. His music then stopped – yet the fans continued cheering as loud as they could – and a chant of 'Welcome Back' began.

After four to five minutes of soaking up the tremendous ovation from the crowd, Jericho grabbed his mic – and tried to speak.. however the fans began to chant louder again... "Y2J, Y2J, Y2J!!!"

Jericho smirked as the fans continued to go insane, and held out the microphone to amplify the cheers. Another few minutes passed before the fans actually quietened down enough so Jericho could speak.

Jericho (laughing) – "Welcome to RAW – IS – JERICHO!!!"

The fans erupted again as Jericho soaked in the amazing atmosphere generated by his return.

Jericho – "And I'm glad to see you too, honey – it's been too long – but I hope you guys are gonna save your voices for my guest here tonight. Cos you see, tonight the Sexy Beast, Y2J... the Ayatollah of Rock – and – Rolla – the one, the only, Chris Jericho...(huge cheers) is going to be face to face with this man... the man who has scared the living crap out of the King... of Big Noses for the past month – the icon that is.. Sting!!"

The fans erupted again as Sting's music hit – and the lights went out briefly... before Sting was in the ring with Jericho!!! Fans exploded again as Sting was handed a mic by Jericho – albeit apprehensively.

Jericho – "Woah there now, junior – who the hell do you think you are stealing my thunder?? Is it just me, or is it slightly coincidental that the night you decide to finally show up – is the same night I decide to announce MY return??"

Sting looked at Jericho for a moment – "My apologies, but as I have said – the time for hiding – is over." (huge cheers)

Jericho – "Hiding?? Why were you hiding in the first place... and don't tell me that you're afraid of our genitally challenged, self proclaimed – King of Kings?? Cos if you're scared.."

Sting – "Afraid?? I am not the one who threw all sorts of accusations towards former rivals – Triple H is the one who is afraid – for too long I have stood by and watched his proclamations of grandeur, Triple H – you may have beaten the best this industry has to offer – but you have never beaten me."

Jericho – "Excuse me if I interrupt for a moment there buddy – but the way I see it, you've had countless times to come here – to the WWE, where it all happens – but you've never taken the risk... you've never danced in the big pond...so why now??"

Sting – "What you say is true... Jericho – but there comes a time in every man's life when they have to make a difference – for me, that time is now – and I will make sure that Triple H understands that – if you have a problem, however..."

With that, Sting dropped his mic and he and Jericho squared up in the middle of the ring.

JR – "This is an extremely explosive situation, King!!"

King – "I know – both men with egos the size of houses going face to face in the middle of the ring!"

However, it was at this moment that the lights went out a second time – and when they came back up again, Sting and Jericho looked around extremely confused... Triple H slid from under the ring with his sledgehammer!!! He entered the ring behind Sting with a look of rage on his face and charged... Jericho pulled Sting out of the way!!! The two fan favorites then threw Triple H against the ropes, and clotheslined him to the outside as the fans erupted!!! Triple H freaked out on the floor as Sting and Jericho stood tall... when Coach's music hit.

JR – "What does he want???"

Coach – "Woah – cool it there guys!!! I don't want any of you getting hurt here tonight – but I have something I wanna say!!! Sting, three weeks ago you knocked me out cold in my office – and I will not stand for that... so I'm gonna give Triple H what he wants.. a match with you – at New Year's Revolution!!!"

The fans erupted as Sting cracked his knuckles in the ring and nodded.

Coach – "Hang on, HANG ON!!! This is not gonna be just ANY match however... So Sting, Triple H wants to officially welcome you to the real world of sports entertainment – the WWE – in a match of his choosing... a Last Man Standing Match!!!"

Once again, the fans exploded as Triple H nodded with an evil smirk on his face.

Coach – "But before that, I'm not just going to let either of you endanger a match of this caliber – so you are banned from any physical contact with each other – outside of a match – until the pay per view!!"

Jericho – "Anything else you wanna add there, Johnny??"

Coach – "Of course, I'm not done yet.. Seeing as how the fans want to see both of you guys in action so bad, I thought to myself – let's have ourselves a Six Man Tag Team Match as next weeks main event!! So it's gonna be Triple H, the WWE Champion Randy Orton – and Kane... taking on the team of Sting, Chris Jericho – and the winner of tonight's ladder match – live on RAW next week!!"

With that, Coach's music played again and he and Triple H headed to the back – Sting and Jericho stared each other down... before the lights went off again – and when they came back up – Sting was gone.

_Commercial Break_

When RAW returned, JR and the King were discussing what had just gone down in the ring.

King – "I don't get it – Sting is basically saying that he's here to stop Triple H!! Does that mean that he's gone again once he does it??"

JR – "I don't know King, but one thing I do know is that at New Year's Revolution, Sting gets his chance to do that!! And what a rocket buster of a main event for next week – Sting, Jericho and tonight's ladder match winner against Orton, Triple H and Kane??"

Lillian Garcia – "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for our main event – the Triple Threat Ladder Match!!!(loud cheers) To win this match, one superstar must climb the ladder and retrieve the briefcase at the top – which contains the contract for a match against WWE Champion Randy Orton at New Year's Revolution – for the WWE Title!!"

"_WOOOO!!!"_

The fans rose to their feet in appreciation as the 16 time World Champion, the Nature Boy – Ric Flair – came to the stage. He began to strut to the ring in typical fashion – as JR and King commented:

JR – "What a feat it would be for the legendary Ric Flair to win here tonight – for one last shot at the gold, what a way it would be to end a glittering career!"

King – "It's not gonna happen, JR – remember what happened last time he was in a Ladder match?? Edge beat his ass! Flair may be decorated, but he just doesn't have the experience in this type of match that Edge does – who is my pick by the way."

"_You think you know me..."_

Next out was Edge, who was booed by the fans as he came to the stage. He started towards the ring, and began smirking at Flair, before sliding in... and then..

DONG!!!

The Undertaker's funeral march hit, as the lights went down and mist poured throughout the arena – Taker appeared to a thunderous ovation!!

JR – "You know, King – if I recall correctly, the Undertaker is undefeated in ladder matches!!"

King – "That's because he's only had one – against Jeff Hardy a couple of years back.. compared to the amount of matches that Edge has had – Taker isn't gonna win tonight either."

Taker began his slow walk to the ring – as Flair and Edge stared out at the awesome presence of the Phenom – Taker marched up the steps and into the ring – before raising the lights with his arms – and rolling his eyes back in his head... Edge charged him and was met with a hard right hand!! Flair stepped back from the action and watched Taker – still wearing his hat and jacket – pummel Edge into the corner with vicious rights and lefts.

JR – "Edge is feeling the might of those powerful soup-bones of the Undertaker right now, King!!"

Taker drew back, and leveled Edge to the canvas with a hard right, before tossing his hat and cloak to the outside and going back to work... when Flair came from behind and chop-blocked Taker's knee!!! Flair then went to work on the leg of the Phenom, as Edge recuperated in the corner.

As Flair continued to stomp on Taker's leg, Edge rolled to the outside, holding his face gingerly from the hard shots Taker had unloaded on him. He then strolled around to ringside, and watched as Taker got up using the ropes – and Flair took him out at the knee again!!

JR – "Excellent strategy is what we're seeing here from one of the veterans of the business – Flair is taking the bigger Undertaker out by working on his legs!"

King – "Yeah, if Taker can't walk, he damn sure can't climb a ladder!"

Edge continued to watch as Flair now dropped several elbows on the already weakened knee of the Undertaker – before letting out a loud 'WOO!!' Flair then went for, and locked in the figure-four leg lock on Taker, who cried out in pain!

Edge then grabbed a chair from ringside as Flair used the ropes for leverage to cause further pain to the Undertaker – Edge rolled into the ring and smashed Flair across the face with the chair!!! Flair slumped to the canvas and released the hold, going limp... Edge then drove the chair straight into Taker's knee – four times!!! Taker screamed in pain and rolled around on the canvas, clutching his knee – as Edge dropped the chair and slid to the outside, before grabbing one of the ladders at ringside and getting back in the ring.

Edge then took his time in setting up the ladder, kicking Flair to the outside of the ring, and slamming the ladder now into the back of Taker's leg!! Edge then set up the ladder in the ring, just under the briefcase – smirked – and began climbing the ladder... as Taker suddenly sat up!!!

Edge looked down and noticed Taker getting to his feet – however he dropped back down to the mat as one of his legs couldn't support him – Edge reached the top of the ladder and had one hand on the briefcase!! Taker suddenly got up, and shouldered the ladder with all his strength – the ladder toppled to the side, bouncing against the ropes – Edge managed to land on his feet on the canvas – as Taker once again dropped to one knee in pain!! Edge then nailed Taker in the face with a couple of right hands – before picking up the chair again – Flair caught Edge's leg from behind!!! Flair then pulled Edge from the ring – and threw him straight into the ring steps!! Flair then bounced Edge's head off them twice, before slamming him on the floor, and rolling back into the ring.

Flair then picked up the chair in the ring again – and swung it at Taker... Taker got his arm up – but took a hard blow from the chair nonetheless, sending him slumping back to the canvas again. Seeing his opportunity, Flair set up the ladder – oddly very close to the ropes – before climbing the ladder and reaching for the briefcase... Taker sat up again!!!

The fans rose to their feet as Taker got to his feet, and although stumbling a bit, limped to the other side of the ladder as Flair stretched for the briefcase.

King – "What the hell is Flair doing?? That ladder is too far away for him to get a proper hold of the briefcase.. see what I mean about lacking experience??"

Taker then began climbing the ladder on the other side – and was met with a right hand from Flair at the top!! The two men began trading rights and lefts on the top of the ladder – as Edge rolled into the ring!

The stronger Undertaker dazed Flair with a hard right hand, as Edge set up a table of all things in the corner.. before staggering forward and catching Taker in an electric chair drop off the ladder!!! Edge then steadied himself, bounced off the ropes – and slammed into the ladder... the impact sending Flair to the outside of the ring... AND THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!!!!

Crowd – "Holy Shit!! Holy Shit!!"

Edge stared at the broken Flair for a moment, who lay motionless in the wreckage of the announce table.

JR – "MY GOD!! FLAIR HAS JUST BEEN BROKEN IN HALF!!"

Edge then turned around, just as Undertaker was getting to his feet – and SPEARED TAKER THROUGH THE TABLE IN THE CORNER!!

Taker crashed to the mat, unmoving also – as Edge raised his hand in celebration – before dragging the ladder to the centre of the ring – and starting a slow climb to the top.

JR – "It's elementary now, King – that bastard Edge has taken out two of the veterans of this business – in one fell swoop!!"

King – "He's a smart bastard, JR – but where are the EMTs?? Flair may be dead out here!!"

Edge paused for a moment, half-way up the ladder to survey the carnage he had just caused – before climbing again... TAKER SAT UP!!!

JR and King – "WHAT??"

Taker stumbled to his feet as the unsuspecting Edge reached the top of the ladder – Taker followed Edge up his side of the ladder – and caught him by the throat!!! CHOKESLAM TO THE OUTSIDE BY THE UNDERTAKER ON EDGE!!!!

Edge crashed to the floor on the outside, and lay still, as the Undertaker continued his climb up the ladder – to a standing ovation from the fans... Undertaker unhooked the briefcase – and won the match!!!!

JR – "I don't believe it... the Undertaker is going to New Year's Revolution!!"

Lillian Garcia – "Here is your winner... The Undertaker!!!"

The fans were still on their feet as Taker dropped from the ladder, exhausted... Orton then came from the crowd, and rolled in behind Taker with the WWE Title in his hands!!!

JR – "NO – that sick bastard Orton is going to capitalize on the brutality of this match!!"

Taker then steadied himself on his feet – and turned round... Orton dropped the title – RKO on the WWE Title to the Undertaker!!!!

Orton then posed in the ring with his title, as Taker lay bleeding on the mat.

JR – "Yeah that's right, you're real big you son of a bitch – we'll see how smart you are at New Year's Revolution!!"

RAW closed with Orton staring at the fallen body of his challenger at New Year's Revolution.

**New Year's Revolution Updated Card:**

**WWE Title:**

Randy Orton VS The Undertaker

**Last Man Standing:**

Sting VS Triple H

**Intercontinental Title:**

Bobby Lashley VS Kenny Dykstra


	59. Tournament Beginnings

**NWO on Sci-Fi**

Before NWO opened, a video played highlighting the key moments in the NWO Championship match at Armageddon – between the now retired Rob Van Dam, and the former champion – Shawn Michaels. It finished with Van Dam's announcement – and then cut to the intro.

Following that, the NWO theme music hit, and the fans booed loudly as the entire NWO came to the ring – led by a pissed looking Michaels, who held a mic in his hand. They entered the ring together, and Michaels spoke:

Michaels – "Cut the damn music!!! As I'm sure you all know by now – my title has been retired... by that piece of trash – Rob Van Dam!!"

A huge ovation erupted at this point, and the crowd chanted Van Dam's name.

Michaels – "Yeah, yeah – get it out of your system.. cos you won't be seeing his sorry ass round here – ever again!!! I must admit though – Van Dam shocked me. Throwing a curveball like that – I never saw it coming... and that represents a major problem for this brand – we no longer have a title!!"

The fans again cheered, and a 'You Suck' chant broke out.

Michaels – "I have been wracking my brain since this tragedy occurred – and never fear... as always, I have a solution... the invention of a brand new title– the official NWO World Championship!!!"

At that moment, the entire NWO began their trademark point – towards the ceiling.. and a glittering title belt began to descend.

Michaels – "Now, usually when this happens, some sort of match is had to determine the new champ... but that's not how we operate(loud boos). As the former champion(loud cheers and an RVD chant)... and the man who was robbed of an opportunity to regain that title – I see it fitting to name only one person as the NEW NWO World Champion... me!!! Justin Roberts... do your thing!!"

Reluctantly, the NWO announcer got to his feet – "Ladies and gentlemen, the NEW NWO World Champion..."

"_Here comes the money!!! Here comes the money..."_

The fans erupted as Shane McMahon's music hit, and the younger McMahon male came to the stage... Michaels flipped out in the ring!!

Michaels – "What the hell do you want, you piece of crap?? I thought we sent your ass back to Connecticut when we took control of brand... get the hell out of my arena, before I..."

Shane – "Woah, woah, woah there Shawn.. before YOU say something you regret!!(loud cheers) Don't forget that while you may technically control this brand.. it's my DAD who signs your paychecks!!!"

The crowd exploded once again as the NWO held down the rope on the ring and gestured for Shane to get in the ring.

Michaels – "Is that so?? Well, Mr. McMahon – how about you tell me why exactly you've decided to interrupt my ceremony??"

Shane – "All in due time, Shawn... and as for your lackeys invitation to me to get in their with you guys... I'll decline thank you very much. Now my announcement concerns this new title that you seem SO anxious to get around your waist – I've got news for you – it's not gonna be that easy for you."

Michaels – "And just what is that supposed to mean??"

Shane – "Well... I just happened to be there yesterday when the WWE Board of Directors got your call about the new title... and yeah, they ratified it... but I know you Shawn, and I know you don't things fair, so after long deliberation – we decided on a fair way to decide the new champion. An eight-man tournament, with four qualifying matches and two semi-finals... culminating in a final, to decide the NEW NWO World Champion – at the Royal Rumble!!"

Michaels – "No way, you can't do this... this is MY title – MY creation!!"

Shane – "Oh I assure you Shawn, this is going to happen – with or without your consent! Now, to the competitors... I have evaluated who I believe to be deserving of such a tournament – and the final eight names are right here.. as well as the first round matches!!

First, the undefeated monster Deranged will face a man who took him out just last week – Gang Leader... in tonight's main event!!!(huge cheers)

Following that, next week's matches will involve – firstly, one half of Team Xtreme – Matt Hardy... against the Sandman! In the other match next week, Jeff Hardy will take on the tough Irish bastard standing right there beside you... Finlay!!

After the four matches are complete, the two semi-finals will be in the main event of the following weeks of NWO, live... only on the Sci-Fi Channel!!"

Michaels – "You must be going senile, Shane-O-Mac.. just like your father - cos that's only three matches!"

Shane – "Oh no, Shawn – I'm saving the best till last... because unfortunately, Shawn – you have a point. As former champion of the old championship, you DO have a rightful claim to the new one... so tonight – in this very ring – it will be Shawn Michaels, the leader of the NWO... facing the returning Tommy Dreamer... with the entire NWO banned from ringside!!!"

The fans exploded as Michaels had a shocked look on his face.

Shane – "Oh and Shawn... I hope you're ready – cos that match is NEXT!!"

Shane then pointed to the curtain, mocking the NWO – as the ECW Extremist's music hit! The fans rose to their feet in a huge ovation for the returning legend that is, Tommy Dreamer. Security then flanked out after him and ordered the rest of the NWO out of the ring and to the back – as NWO cut to a commercial break!

_Commercial Break_

As NWO returned, the fans were still cheering as Dreamer entered the ring to face a pissed looking Shawn Michaels. Shane McMahon had positioned the security around the ring, and at the top of the ramp, blocking any possible interference from Michaels team-mates. Michaels went straight for Dreamer with a right hand – Dreamer cut him off at the pass with one of his own!!! Dreamer then pummeled Michaels into a corner, raining down blow after blow on the NWO leader. Dreamer then caught Michaels by the throat with both hands – and tossed him halfway across the ring!! Dreamer charged forward then, and smashed his knee into Michaels temple – this match could be over already!!

JBL – "This is a damn joke – who the hell does Shane McMahon think he is, screwing Michaels like this – he wasn't ready for this match!!"

Dreamer then picked up Michaels – and set him for the Dreamer DDT... and hit it!!!! He then rolled into the cover...

1 – 2 – THRE – NO!!! Michaels just barely kicked out!!

Tazz – "This is an ominous sign, JBL – this early in the match and Michaels is nearly out of it??? Tommy Dreamer is back with a vengeance!!"

Dreamer rolled off Michaels and looked at the referee – a surprised look on his face. The referee simply motioned with his fingers that it was only a two count. Dreamer then got to his feet – and picked up Michaels again... and set him for the Dreamer Driver – Michaels ducked out and hit Sweet Chin Music out of nowhere – to the fury of the crowd!!!

JBL – "YES!! That's the thing with Michaels – you can never count him out while he has the Music in his arsenal – this match is over!!"

Unfortunately, Michaels had collapsed to the canvas – seemingly spent from the earlier offense he had received – and was very slow to crawl into the cover.

1 – 2 – THRE – Dreamer kicks out!!!

The crowd are on their feet as Michaels now holds his head in disbelief – he was sure he had it!! He stumbled back to a vertical base, and backed into a corner – before beginning to tune up the band for another encore!!

JBL – "This is it – once Michaels takes Dreamer's head off again – it's over!!"

Dreamer slowly came around, and using the ropes to pull himself up – turned around... and ducked Michaels super-kick!!! Dreamer then caught Michaels with a swinging neckbreaker, and rolled straight into the cover..

1 – 2 – No! Michaels gets the shoulder up!!

Shaking his head, Dreamer gets back up – and slides outside the ring!! There he grabs a chair from ringside... and it's all legal!!!

JBL – "No way – this is not happening.."

JBL then gets up from his seat and steps from behind the announce table – before shouting to Dreamer... who turns around into a Clothesline From Hell!!! Dreamer crashes to the floor, and lies still as JBL stares at the fallen Extremist – the crowd boo with a fury!

JBL then rolls Dreamer back into the ring, and Michaels quickly crawls into the cover...

1 – 2 – Dreamer gets his foot on the rope!!!!

JBL – "What?? Is that idiot insane??"

Michaels starts to drag Dreamer to the middle of the ring, before staggering across to the corner – and ascending the top turnbuckle!! Michaels then dives off the top rope, looking for a big elbow drop... Dreamer somehow moves and Michaels smashes into the canvas!!!

With a rush of adrenalin, Dreamer gets back to his feet and starts pounding his chest – regarding JBL with a look of fury. He then turns his attention back to Michaels – picks him up... and drops him with the Dreamer Driver!!! The fans are on their feet as the referee counts...

1 – 2 – THRE... JBL pulls the referee from the ring and dumps him on the floor!!!

The security suddenly rush the ring as JBL points furiously at Dreamer – who launches himself over the top onto the NWO commentator!! Dreamer and JBL begin brawling on the floor for a few seconds – before security charge in and drag JBL back – and towards the locker room! Dreamer then rolls back into the ring again, picks up Michaels... who low blows him!!! As Dreamer clutches his groin, Michaels pushes Dreamer backwards – and nails a second Sweet Chin Music!!! Another referee rushes to the ring as Michaels covers the fallen Innovator of Violence...

1 – 2 – 3!!! Michaels steals one!!!

Tazz – "Well, after a hard fought contest – with a little help from my buddy, JBL – Michaels advances to the semi-finals!!"

The crowd boo Michaels as he celebrates in the ring – before Shane appears on the TitanTron:

Shane – "Congratulations, Shawn – you somehow managed to pull it off. However, you're not out of the woods yet... because as I said already tonight – the second qualification match will be tonight's main event – between Gang Leader and Deranged – and the winner will be facing YOU in the semi-finals!!!"

Michaels once again freaked out in the ring!!

Tazz – "Woah, Deranged OR Gang Leader... I wouldn't wanna be in either man's way!"

_Commercial Break_

NWO returned just as JBL had sat down again.

JBL – "Damn security – if it wasn't for them I would have ripped Dreamer's head off!!"

The NWO music then hit for a third time that night – and the Sandman made his way to the ring – with his arm heavily taped, and a mic in his hand. He entered the ring and the music stopped.

Sandman – "It's time for me to dish out some punishment – Jeff Hardy, get your ass out here!!!"

With that, the fans erupted as Jeff's music hit, and the younger Hardy brother came to the stage – setting off his pyros. Jeff then charged the ring and slid in, before posing on the top rope – Sandman grabbed him by his hair and slammed him to the canvas!!!

JBL – "What a mistake to make against a veteran of the business – tonight, Jeff Hardy gets a beating he may not recover from in time for next week's qualification match with Finlay!!"

Sandman then pummeled Jeff with right hands on the mat – before pulling him to his feet and whipping him against the ropes... Jeff countered with a flying forearm!!! Climbing to his feet again, Jeff then whipped Sandman into the corner – and crashed into him with Whisper in the Wind!!! Jeff then dragged Sandman out to the centre of the ring, and leg-dropped him in the groin!!! He then went for the cover...

1 – 2 – Sandman kicks out!!

Jeff then pulled Sandman back to his feet – and Sandman countered with an eye rake! He then caught Jeff, and smashed him face-first into the mat with a bulldog. Getting to his feet, Sandman then spit on Hardy, and nailed a leg-drop to the throat!!! Once again standing up, Sandman went to the second rope, and went for another leg drop – Jeff rolled out of the way and Sandman crashed ass-first into the mat!!! Sandman sat on the mat, in pain and shock – as Jeff rebounded off the ropes – and nailed him with a dropkick to the face – which Sandman tumbling to the outside!!!

The crowd then cheered Jeff as he once again bounced off the ropes – and took out the recovering Sandman with a suicide dive!!! Both men lay on the floor in considerable pain, before Jeff staggered to his feet again as the crowd chanted his name!!!

Jeff then staggered across to the guard rail, and leapt up onto it – before running across and diving towards Sandman again – Sandman cleaned him out with a vicious clothesline!!! Clutching his head, Sandman then rolled Jeff back into the ring, before looking under the ring and taking out – a Singapore Cane!!! The crowd let out a small cheer as Sandman got into the ring and set Hardy for the White Russian Leg-Sweep... the referee pulled the cane from Sandman's hand!!!

As Sandman and the referee argued about the cane, Jeff once again staggered to his feet – behind his opponent. Sandman turned around... into a Twist of Fate!!!! Jeff then climbed to the top turnbuckle as the referee turned around and dropped the cane to the outside... Chavo Guerrero seized this moment to come from under the ring and shove Jeff off the top rope to the mat!!! Sandman then caught Hardy in an inside cradle...

1 – 2 – 3!!! Sandman steals the victory!!!

Following the pinfall, Guerrero entered the ring, and the two NWO members started the beat-down on Hardy – which brought Matt from the back to a huge cheer!! Matt rolled into the ring and nearly beheaded Guerrero with a clothesline – before nailing Sandman with a right hand – sending him staggering backwards... and into a jawbreaker from Jeff!!! The two Hardyz then ascended the top ropes... and crashed onto their adversaries with the Swanton Bomb and the X-Treme Leg Drop!!! Their music then played as Jeff and Matt posed in the ring for the crowd!!

Tazz – "Well, Sandman may have stolen the victory here – but the Hardyz have had the last laugh!!"

JBL – "Yeah, we'll see how smart they are next week in their respective qualifying matches!!"

_Commercial Break_

When NWO returned again, it showed clips of the Flaming Tables match from Armageddon, in a preview to the match that was about to take place – Deranged VS Gang Leader, in the second qualifying match of the tournament to crown the NEW NWO World Champion. It showed Deranged's dominance over not one, but THREE men – and Joey Styles saying:

Styles – "How can anyone beat this monster?? He truly is the most dominant force I have ever witnessed in a wrestling ring!"

With that, Justin Roberts got into the ring and got on the mic:

Justin Roberts – "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for our main event!!(cheers) This match is scheduled for one fall – with No Disqualifications!! The winner of this match will advance to the semi-finals of the NWO World Championship Tournament, where they will face Shawn Michaels!!"

_American Badass _then hit, and boos resounded around the arena as Gang Leader drove out on his motorbike, a new chain wrapped around his wrist. He circled the ring on the bike, before parking it in the aisle – before stepping off it and raising his arm in the air.

Tazz – "This is crazy – this guy could be sued for copyright infringement!!"

JBL – "All jokes aside though, Tazz – Shane McMahon has thought this tournament through quite well... we could indeed see the new champ emerge from this match!!"

Tazz – "Yeah, and if we're going on anything that has happened in the past – Deranged is my pick for the title!!"

Gang Leader had entered the ring at this stage – and posed with his arm held aloft in the air... as the fans booed loudly and chanted:

Crowd – "Get your own gimmick!!! Get your own gimmick!!"

Following this, the arena lights went out – and _The Enemy _by _Godsmack _hit. Smoke billowed from behind the announce table – and Deranged rose up into the arena – and stepped forward onto the announce table. JBL accidentally knocked against Deranged's leg – and the monster turned around to regard the announcer with a... deranged look to say the least.

JBL – "Woah there, big guy – I'm not getting involved with this one!!"

Deranged turned around again, and stepped off the announce table, before stepping onto the ring apron... Gang Leader charged forward and smashed him in the face with the biker chain!!

Tazz – "That was a good tactic – use the no DQ rule and try and take the advantage early – it's the only way to survive with the monster Deranged!!"

Deranged staggered backwards, only still standing because he held onto the ropes – Gang Leader swung again – and smashed his chain clad fist into Deranged's head for a second time! This time, Deranged fell off the apron to the floor, staggering from the force of the blow – Gang Leader rolled out of the ring behind him and once again punched him in the back of the head with the chain!!! This opened up a large cut on the back of the monsters head – and blood began to flow quickly.

Seizing his opportunity, Gang Leader dropped the chain and grabbed a chair from under Justin Roberts – sending him crashing to the floor – and drove it into the still standing Deranged's chest. He then drew back – and smashed it across the monster's skull!! Deranged finally went down to the floor – but not for long – as he immediately sat up!!

Tazz – "What the hell does it take to beat this guy!!"

Gang Leader thought about using the extremely dented chair again – however tossed it to one side – and nailed the sitting up Deranged with a big boot!! He then decided to roll the monster into the ring – stopping to grab his biker chain on the way.

Back in the ring, Gang Leader set Deranged in a dragon sleeper position – before lifting him up high... and dropping him with a jackhammer!!! Gang Leader then covered the monster...

Tazz – "That's a move he likes to call Biker's Last Stand, I think... this could be over right now!!"

1 – 2 – THRE... Deranged powers Gang Leader off him and sits up!!!

JBL – "No way... how is this possible?"

Deranged once again got to his feet in front of a shocked Gang Leader – who was busy wrapping the chain around his fist again. Deranged, bleeding badly from the back of his head – began to stalk towards the begging Gang Leader... who suddenly swung with his chain at Deranged's head... Deranged caught his arm and twisted it around.. before lifting him off the ground with one arm!!! The crowd cheered as Deranged then tossed Gang Leader backwards... and caught him by the throat for a chokebomb!!! Now firmly in control again, the bleeding monster set Gang Leader over his shoulders and began to stalk toward the turnbuckle... Gang Leader fought out and dropped back to his feet.. before picking up the chain and wrapping it around Deranged's neck... choking the life out of him!!! Deranged dropped to his knees, as Gang Leader tightened the chain around his neck, and Deranged seemed to be fading... until he suddenly stood back up and grabbed the chain!! Deranged then snapped the chain – as Gang Leader backed off in shock!! Once again he charged towards Deranged, looking for a clothesline – Deranged caught with amazing agility and delivered the Final Flight!!! Deranged then covered Gang Leader...

1 – 2 – 3!!! Deranged advances!!

Justin Roberts – "Here is your winner – Deranged!"

Tazz – "Do you realise what this means, JBL – Deranged is going head to head with Shawn Michaels!!"

JBL – "I know, things do NOT look good for our leader, judging on tonight's performance!!"

At that, Michaels came to the stage, and stared apprehensively at the psychotic Deranged to close the show.

**Author's Note: Hi guys, and welcome to the fanfic with now over 100 reviews!!! It's a testimony to you guys sticking with my crap over a barren summer – and I just wanna say thank you. I also apologize if this chapter is a little disappointing... I had some trouble with it myself! New Year's Revolution is only around the corner – I've decided to forego tradition in this story with three weeks between each Pay Per View – seeing as there are gonna be two of them in January (Royal Rumble being the second) and have only two weeks of action from each show between both shows.. after that, we're back to normal for No Way Out... before I go for broke and do SIX weeks between No Way Out and, unfortunately – the climax of this story... WRESTLEMANIA!! It's possible I may do a second story as a continuation... we shall see though. Anywho, thanks for the support, keep it up – and hopefully I'll have Smackdown up in the next week or so... you're gonna wanna read it – I have a nice twist in mind regarding the World Heavyweight Championship:)**

**Peace out,**

**Andy B**


	60. The Ultimate Opportunist

**Friday Night Smackdown!**

_**Flashback to Armageddon:**_

_Michael Cole "Well, folks – here we go, Smackdown's main event!! The battle for the World Heavyweight Championship between the current champion, John Cena of the NWO – and the most talked about superstar in the past ten years..."_

_JBL – "Most talked about – yeah right!!! The over-rated, over-hyped – Indy Trice!!"_

_Highlights of the No Holds Barred match were then shown, including Cena's early beatdown on Trice, Indy Trice's fightback, Cena's F-U through two tables on Trice from the top of a ladder... and finally the dramatic climax which left both men out cold after taking a dive off the stage._

_Justin Roberts – "Ladies and gentlemen, the official has just informed me that as neither competitor is able to compete – this match has been declared a No Contest!!" Cole – "What does this mean for the World Heavyweight Championship???"_

Following this, the Smackdown video played and Smackdown opened to an explosion of pyros, with the crowd cheering loudly.

"_I'm Back!!! And Badder than ever..."_

The Smackdown General Manager – Eric Bischoff's music played to a loud groan from the crowd – and Bischoff came to the ring with a solemn look on his face... and strangely – the World Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder.

Cole – "Hey guys, and welcome to another edition of Friday Night Smackdown – and what an ending we had to Armageddon!"

Styles – "Yes, and with that – what is Bischoff doing with the World Heavyweight Championship??"

Bischoff got into the ring and was handed a mic:

Bischoff – "Alright, cut the music!! Tonight, I'm afraid – I have good news... and some better news!!!"

Bischoff suddenly beamed from ear to ear.

Bischoff – "You see, at Armageddon, in one of the most brutal main events in recent history – our Champ... a certain John Cena(boos) – sustained a serious injury to his pectoral muscle – and will be out of action until after WrestleMania!"

The crowd exploded at this point, as Bischoff continued to smile.

Bischoff – "Yes, I thought the day would never come – when John Cena – member of the NWO... would be out of my hair for months!! And it gets better, guys – because of this injury – John Cena has no option but to VACATE the World Heavyweight Championship!"

Cole – "WHAT?? So the title is vacant... what happens now??"

Bischoff paused for a moment, as the crowd reacted with joy to this announcement – before continuing – "Now, I don't want a long, drawn out process to crown a new Heavyweight Champion – we've done that before... remember No Mercy, guys?? Therefore – this title will be decided... RIGHT HERE, TONIGHT!!!"

The fans erupted as loud as they could for this announcement.

Bischoff – "Yes, tonight's main event will involve EVERY single star on this roster – in an Over-The-Top-Rope Battle Royal!! And now that I've got this major announcement out of the way – allow me to welcome back my pick for this match tonight – in a demonstration of just what he can do – The World's Strongest Man... Mark Henry!!"

Henry's music played as Bischoff started clapping in the ring – the fans however, were none too impressed. Henry stomped too the ring, looking extremely confident, and entered the ring, before nodding to Bischoff, and eyeing the title on his shoulder.

Styles – "What a time for this man to return, Michael – he has to be a favorite tonight!!"

Cole – "Yeah, but I wouldn't count out other factors such as the Animal, Batista.. Umaga... I could go on."

Styles – "What I have to wonder is – will Indy Trice be here tonight?? Or were his injuries too severe?"

Tony Chimel – "And, introducing the opponent – Jimmy Wang Yang!!"

Cole – "Woah – who did he piss off backstage to get such a match??"

A scared looking Wang Yang made his way to the ring apprehensively, as Henry bored a hole through him with his eyes. As soon as Yang got into the ring – Henry charged and smashed him into the corner with a big splash!! Yang slumped down to a sitting position – before Henry pulled him up – and backed up... before splashing him again!! He then picked Yang up – walked to the centre of the ring... and nailed him with the World's Strongest Slam!!! Bischoff, who is still standing in the ring, drops down to make the count..

1 – 2 – 3!!! Henry wins in what must be record time!!

Bischoff – "Here is your winner... and soon to be NEW World Heavyweight Champion... Mark Henry!!"

Henry then gestures with his arms around his waist that he is going to be the new champion.

_Commercial Break_

Smackdown returns with a replay of what just went down in the ring.

Cole – "What a way to kick off Smackdown – the World Heavyweight Championship being VACATED... and the return of Mark Henry in what I can only describe as a massacre!!"

Styles – "Yeah, I know – it looks ominous for later on tonight, Michael – and with Bischoff supporting Henry – things do not look good for the rest of the locker room."

Tony Chimel – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall... and is for the Undisputed Tag Team Championships!"

Cole – "Well, with that out of the way – I guess we can take a look back at what else happened at Armageddon."

_**Flashback to Armageddon:**_

_Nitro gets to his feet and pulls Mercury off Masters, before remonstrating with him in the corner... as Masters gets to his feet and swings for Mercury with a clothesline – he hits Nitro in the back of the head – who is pushed forward and clashes with Mercury's face!!! Both men collapse against each other, before Masters pulls Mercury out and applies the Masterlock!!!_

_Mercury tries in vain to break the hold, however, as he begins to fade – he low blows Masters from behind and slips on – a pair of brass knucks!! He then turns around and nails Masters in the face with them – before sliding them to the outside and ascending the top rope – for a beautiful moonsault!! Nitro turns around at that time – and makes the count!!_

_1 – 2 – 3!!! Mercury defeats Masters!_

_Nitro then asks for a mic – "Chris, Chris man you have to believe me – they must have fallen out when I got hit from behind!! I had no idea, you've gotta believe me!!"_

_Chris shakes his head at Nitro, before throwing the knucks in Nitro's face and turning his back to leave... when suddenly Nitro slides on the knucks and nails Masters in the back of the head!!!_

_The crowd boo furiously as Nitro begins to assault Masters with the knucks, busting him open – before standing up and smirking at the crowd. He then points to the ramp, where Joey Mercury is on his way back out with two chairs!!! Mercury enters the ring and throws a chair to Nitro, before pulling the motionless Masters to his feet – for a brutal con-chair-to!!!! Nitro and Mercury then drop the chairs as Masters slumps to the canvas – and the two MNM members embrace in the ring. Melina, on the other hand, turns around and leaves for the back with a look of disgust on her face._

_Styles – "What a screw-job Nitro and Mercury have concocted here tonight!!"_

Cole – "Well there you have it – the shocking betrayal of Chris Masters by who was supposed to be one of his closest friends – Johnny Nitro. It kinda leaves a sick taste in your mouth doesn't it?"

Styles – "Yeah, I mean you have to wonder did Nitro and Mercury plan this all along?"

With that – the music of MNM hit, and the fans began to boo loudly as Nitro and Mercury come to the stage – without Melina. They smirked at the angry crowd, while Nitro mocked Master's entrance, before laughing. The two men then strutted to the ring, and rolled in – before posing and gesturing that they were going to win the titles. Nitro then grabbed a mic – "Okay, guys – the time has come – to crown NEW Undisputed Tag Champs – for the second time in a week! And following that, either Joey or myself will stroll into tonight's Battle Royal, and become the NEW World Heavyweight Champion. But first, I have a few words for my former friend... Masters! Chris, you can just let this whole business between Joey and me slide right now, and wander off into the sunset in the ape-like way that you do – or you can prepare to have your life made a living hell."

With that, he dropped the mic and both he and Mercury posed in their traditional manner for the paparazzi at ringside... when the music of the NWO hit.

Surprisingly, the crowd began to cheer for the usually reviled NWO – clearly Nitro and Mercury were just that hated.

Cole – "Well, while I can't condone the cheering for our Tag Champions, I have to admit that it would be better to see them retain the titles tonight – as opposed to having these two idiots as champions... they truly have no class."

Styles – "I'm also torn, Michael – I despise the NWO, as is well documented... but to have Mercury and Nitro win the titles – I think I may just get sick!!"

Finlay and Paul Burchill came to the stage, with the titles around their waists – as Chavo Guerrero came out behind them!! The three men eyed their opponents with contempt as they made their way to the ring – and rolling in together as Nitro and Mercury bailed to the outside, shouting at the referee to remove Chavo from the ring.

Styles – "I have to think that Nitro's betrayal of Masters does not sit too well with the NWO... of all the disgusting things they stand for, one simple truth reigns throughout them – they stand up for their own."

Cole – "Yeah, Chavo has NO reason to be out here tonight – just as he had no reason to be there on RAW when they screwed Cryme Tyme – how will Mercury and Nitro cope with this factor I wonder??"

The referee ordered Chavo from the ring, albeit apprehensively as Finlay brandished his shillelagh menacingly at Nitro. Both of the challengers then rolled into the ring as the referee called for the bell to start the match!

Burchill and Mercury started the match, locking up in the center of the ring... Burchill took Mercury to the mat with a headlock takedown in a matter of seconds! Mercury managed to fight out with a head-scissors to the former pirate – and both men broke and got to their feet. Circling each other this time, they locked up again – Mercury slipped behind Burchill and took him down with a double leg trip!! Mercury then backed up and leaned against the ropes, pretending to take photos of a now agitated Burchill. Slapping the mat in frustration, he began to get back to his feet... Mercury charged forward and nailed him with a running knee to the face!!

Mercury then tagged in Nitro and the two men hit a double reverse atomic drop on Burchill, before smirking at Finlay and setting him for the Snapshot... Burchill countered with a jawbreaker to Nitro!!! Burchill then began unloading on Mercury – before Nitro came from behind with a clothesline to the back of his head!! Finlay the charged into the ring and took Mercury to the outside before they could begin to double team Burchill again – Nitro nailed a spinning leg drop on the fallen Burchill and made the cover!!

1 – 2 – Chavo puts Burchill's foot on the ropes!!!

Nitro looks to the outside with frustration as Chavo smirks at him. He then pulls Burchill to his feet – Burchill counters with an eye rake!! Burchill then sets Nitro for the C-4... Nitro fights out and whips Burchill against the ropes – Burchill rebounds into a spinning wheel kick from Nitro!! Finlay and Mercury finally returned to their corners – when Nitro tagged Mercury in and whipped him against the ropes... Chavo caught Mercury's foot as he was rebounding!! Mercury and Chavo began arguing as the referee admonished the NWO member... Nitro came off the top rope and ploughed into Guerrero with a missile dropkick!!

Cole – "Nitro just took out what could have been the deciding factor in this contest!!"

Mercury turns around again to face Paul Burchill... who catches him with an inside cradle!!

1 – 2 – Mercury barely escapes!!

Sitting up in shock, Mercury turns around again to see Burchill crawling for the tag – he drags him back to the centre of the ring and elbow drops him in the throat!! Mercury then goes for the tag to Nitro again – but he has still not recovered from the top rope maneuver that he performed on Chavo on the outside!! Burchill again tries to make it across to Finlay – Mercury grabs his leg and tries to pull him back – Burchill counters with an enziguiri!! Burchill then crawls to his corner – and tags in Finlay!!

The Irishman enters the ring in a blaze of fire, smashing Mercury to the mat with two consecutive clotheslines – before taking the returning Nitro out with another! Finlay then picks up Mercury and sets him for the Celtic Cross – Mercury counters with a hurricanrana!!

Slowly getting to his feet, Mercury looks across the ring to see Finlay still on the mat, and staggers across for the cover – but walks into the C-4 from Burchill!!! Burchill then goes for the cover... the referee refuses to count as Burchill is not the legal man!!

As Burchill argues with the referee, Finlay gets up again and staggers across the ring – Nitro comes in from behind and drops him with an inverted swinging neckbreaker – before throwing Mercury's arm across Finlay – the referee turns around and begins to count as Nitro takes himself and Burchill to the floor with a clothesline over the top rope!!

1 – 2 – THRE... the referee is pulled from the ring by – Chris Masters!!

The crowd pop for Masters as he enters the ring – and takes out Mercury with a power-bomb! Masters then exits the ring and charges at Nitro – who ducks the oncoming Masters and flees for the back!! Masters gives chase as Mercury is left high and dry by his partner!

Chavo climbs to his feet on the outside and looks to the ring, before ascending the top rope – and crashing down onto an already prone Mercury with a Frog-Splash! He then rolls out of the ring as Burchill rolls the ref back in – Finlay makes the cover...

1 – 2 – 3!!! The NWO retain the titles!

Tony Chimel – "Here are your winners... and STILL Undisputed Tag Team Champions... Finlay and Paul Burchill of the NWO!!"

Styles – "Well, the NWO have retained their championships tonight, albeit from some outside interference from none other than Chris Masters!!"

Cole – "Yeah, they were a little lucky tonight – but I don't think that will be enough retribution for Chris Masters – this is not the last we've heard of this chapter!"

_Commercial Break_

Backstage, Bischoff was shown sitting in his office watching a replay of the Tag Team match that took place.

Bischoff – "Damn Masters – Nitro and Mercury would have brought the titles back to Smackdown if it hadn't been for him... I'll have to do something about that."

Just then, CM Punk – United States Champion and Number One Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship – entered the room.

Punk – "You wanted to see me, Eric?? Make it quick, I'm in the middle of warming up for the main event in a few minutes."

Bischoff – "Ah yes, first off Punk, let me congratulate you on your victory at Armageddon – winning that match means you have a guaranteed title shot!!"

Punk – "Is that it?? Congratulations?? I don't need your plaudits, Eric – and when I win the title tonight you're gonna have to give that shot to someone else."

Bischoff – "Well, actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about – you see, I've decided that you WON'T be competing in the Battle Royal tonight – in fact, have the night off, a reward for your victory..."

Punk – "WHAT?? I'm not in the match – what the hell are you playing at?? I just beat three other guys on Sunday night to earn a shot at the title – and you're now telling me I CAN'T compete in a match for that very same championship??"

Bischoff – "It's quite simple actually – you see, when you competed in that match you earned a shot at the champion – for a title that is now vacant. Quite simply, Punk – you will get your shot... at the Royal Rumble, against the NEW champion. And that is non-negotiable."

Punk – "Well, seeing as you put it like that, I guess I have no choice – but what you're doing is simply delaying the inevitable, Bischoff – the day when I have my arm raised as World – Heavyweight – Champion."

With that, Punk turned on his heel and left the office.

Bischoff – "We'll just have to see about that, won't we??"

Back in the ring, most of the Smackdown locker room had gathered in the ring as the main event was about to take place. A lot of familiar faces were in the ring, eager to have their crack at becoming the new champion... Jamie Noble, Chuck Palumbo, Brian Kendrick, Shannon Moore, Super Crazy, Charlie Haas, Paul London, and now on his way to the ring – Kevin Thorn.

Tony Chimel – "And introducing next, The World's Strongest Man... Mark Henry!!"

Henry stormed to the ring and entered the ring as superstars backed away from a focused looking man, clearly determined to become next champ.

Tony Chimel – "Making their way to the ring... Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury, MNM!!"

Nitro and Masters reappeared for the second time that night, with Mercury favoring his ribs after Chavo's frog-splash earlier on.

Tony Chimel – "Next... Chris Masters!!"

Nitro and Mercury turned around in shock as they entered the ring – Masters charged down the ramp and rolled in – before tackling Nitro to the mat!! This sparked off a chain of brawls, with all the superstars beginning to go at it in the ring – all of them, except Mark Henry – who stood in one of the corners and surveyed the proceedings.

Tony Chimel – "Making his way to the ring – Monty Brown!!"

Brown strutted to the ring at this point – before Henry turned around and made a point of staring at the Alpha Male and shouting – "I want you!" Brown then proceeded to nod and rolled into the ring – and the two big men went at it blow for blow!!

Brown seemed to be getting the better of Henry, backing him into a corner with harder blows – until the music of Umaga hit. Brown then turned to face his rival for the past few weeks – and Henry capitalized with the World's Strongest Slam!! Before he could throw Brown out, however – Shannon Moore missed a dropkick on Palumbo and nailed Henry in the face!!! Henry lost his interest in Brown – and turned around to a bewildered looking Shannon – before nearly decapitating him with a vicious clothesline!! Shannon was then promptly tossed over the top rope... as the music of the Animal, Batista hit.

Batista charged the ring and entered the fray – taking out Mercury with a clothesline, before beginning to brawl with the Samoan Savage.

Meanwhile Palumbo nearly took Jamie Noble's head off with a big boot – which eliminated him from the match – Palumbo was then smashed into the corner by Henry, who began to take out anyone in sight.

Tony Chimel – "And finally, on his way to the ring – Indy Trice!!"

The fans cheered loudly as _Burn, Burn _hit – and Trice limped to the stage, his head bandaged and his ribs taped up!!

Cole – "What??? Trice is not supposed to be here tonight!"

Styles – "This is a bad move on his behalf, Michael – Trice needs to recuperate from the injuries he sustained at Armageddon – he could end up on the injured list like his opponent in that match!!"

Trice surveyed the action from the top of the ramp – before taking a deep breath and limping towards the ring.

Inside the ring, Umaga and Henry were now pounding on Batista in the corner – just as Masters took Mercury out of the match with a huge clothesline over the top rope!! Trice rolled into the ring – and speared Umaga to the mat!! Batista fought back against Henry at this point, as Henry went for another big clothesline – Batista ducked under and scored a huge spinebuster!!! Trice, who was now probably regretting taking on Umaga, was having his ribs punished by Samoan monster in the corner – Batista dragged Umaga off Trice and began brawling with him himself!!

Masters was now being double-teamed in the corner by Nitro and Palumbo – when Nitro seized an opportunity and dumped Palumbo over the top rope from behind!! He smirked at the angered Palumbo – but not for long as Masters tackled him to the mat again!! London and Kendrick were using their high flying offense to great effect on the former US champ, Thorn – as Haas and Super Crazy battled to eliminate each other against the ropes as well.

Brown began to stagger back to his feet, just as Umaga slammed Batista to the mat with a huge Samoan Drop – Brown crashed into Umaga with the Pounce – the force of which sent the Savage to the outside!!! Brown stared at the screaming Umaga briefly, before turning around and charging Henry – who had just tossed both Super Crazy and Haas over the top rope in one swift motion. The two big men brawled in the center of the ring – as Nitro managed to duck one of Masters big punches – and scored with a hard kick between the legs!! Nitro then backed away from his adversary – and went to work on an already weakened Trice in the corner.

Getting to his feet once again, Batista staggered towards the ropes – when he was jumped by Kendrick and London!! They quickly threw him to the corner, and Kendrick dropped him with Sliced Bread #2!! London then went up top for a Shooting Star Press – Thorn recovered and shoved him to the outside!! Kendrick then went after Thorn – who ducked under a jumping clothesline and dropped him with a Dark Stunner! Thorn then went to toss Kendrick over the top rope – but Kendrick caught the ropes and skinned the cat back in – before dropkicking Thorn out of the match!!!

Nitro had Trice on the top rope at this stage, and was doing his best to remove him from the match – when Masters caught him from behind with the Master-Lock!! Nitro did his best to fight out of the move, but Masters held it tight and Nitro began to fade.

Henry and Brown continued to throw blows at each other – with neither man backing down. Kendrick then up top and launched himself at Henry for a hurricanrana – Henry caught him and power-bombed him to the outside!! Brown took advantage of this momentary distraction, and nailed Henry with a kick to the gut, before dropping him with the Circle of Life!!

Trice was on his knees in the corner, clutching his already injured ribs – as Batista hauled himself back up at the same time – the two men locked eyes with one another and staggered to the middle of the ring to continue fighting!! Trice blocked one of Batista's right hands by catching his arm – before whipping the Animal towards him and dropping him with a DDT!! Trice lay on the canvas, once again clutching his ribs as Masters finally released Nitro from the Master-Lock and threw him into the ropes... before clotheslining him over them!! Unfortunately for Masters, Nitro had the whereabouts to catch Masters' arm – and dragged him to the outside alongside him – eliminating both men from the match!!

Cole – "We're down to four men in this huge battle royal now, Joey – Batista, Indy Trice – Mark Henry and Monty Brown!!"

Styles – "Yeah, and one of these four men is gonna be the next World Heavyweight Champion!!"

Brown managed to drag Henry back to his feet, and backed up as Henry rested on the ropes, looking for a clothesline... Henry caught Brown and tossed him to the outside without even blinking!!! He raised his arms in the air and beat his chest as Brown frustratedly pounded the ground on the outside. Henry then turned around and surveyed his remaining competition – an injured Indy Trice, and a weakened Batista!!

Cole – "This does not look good, Joey – Henry is fresh as a daisy, and Trice and Batista are looking out of it!"

Henry stalked towards Trice, and picked him up – before whipping him against the ropes... Trice staggered back towards Henry – Henry picked him up and set him for the World's Strongest Slam... Spear by Batista!!!! The force of the spear knocked Henry off his feet, and Trice managed to roll free without taking too much damage – Henry got to his feet in anger again!!

Trice and Batista then charged Henry, who was situated by the ropes... double clothesline from Trice and Batista!!! The clothesline took Henry... OVER THE TOP ROPE!! Trice and Batista have eliminated Mark Henry!!!

The two men then looked at each other, determination written on their faces – and began pounding on one another in the ring!! Henry got up on the outside, pure rage on his face – and only an army of security who swarmed the ring prevented him from getting back in there!! They escorted a shouting Henry to the back, as the match continued in the ring.

Batista now had Trice in the corner, working him over with right hands before attempting to throw him over the top rope... Trice countered with a head-scissors, which took both men down to the mat again!!

Cole – "The guts and drive of Indy Trice knows no bounds – after coming so close against John Cena for the World Heavyweight Championship last Sunday – he is DETERMINED to get the job done here tonight!!"

Styles – "Yeah, but when he's up against a man as determined to reclaim the gold in the Animal, Batista – you have to wonder what will give??"

Both men began to stagger to their feet again in the ring, completely drained from the match going on. They locked eyes once again, and as Batista once again charged Trice – the younger man sidestepped him and he slammed into the ring-post, shoulder first!! Batista turned around with a grimace of pain – straight into a big boot from Indy Trice in the corner!!! Batista slumped back against the turnbuckles, eyes glazed over – Indy Trice then sat him on the top turnbuckle and ascended to the second rope – he was going for the Decimator!!

Styles – "What are you doing, Trice?? Just throw him over the top rope!"

Cole – "But if he hits this, Joey – it's elementary – Batista won't be able to fight back!!"

Trice then set Batista for the Decimator – Batista grabbed the top rope!! Trice had a look of shock on his face, as Batista shoved him to the mat – and stood on the top turnbuckle... quick as cat, Trice popped back up, and smashed into Batista with a shoulder tackle... which knocked him out of the ring!!!!

Trice staggered backwards as Batista crashed to the ground, using the ropes to hold him up... when suddenly he was hit from behind and tossed over the top rope – by none other than EDGE!!!

Cole and Styles – "WHAT??"

Edge stood in the ring with a huge smirk on his face as both Trice and Batista lay motionless on the floor – the ring announcer had no idea what to do!!

"_I'm Back!! And badder than ever..."_

The Smackdown General Manager, Eric Bischoff – made his way to the stage – with a look of surprise on his face. Suddenly, it turned into a smirk and he spoke:

Bischoff – "Here is your winner... and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion, Edge!!"

The crowd booed loudly at this announcement as Edge was presented with the World Heavyweight Title in the ring.

Cole – "How can this be possible?? Edge is a RAW Superstar – what is going on??"

Styles – "I don't know, Michael – but all I can say is this... the Ultimate Opportunist has struck again, and is now our World Heavyweight Champion!"

Edge celebrated in the ring with his new title as pyros exploded and confetti rained down around him – as Smackdown drew to a close.

**Author's Note: **_**Well there you have it guys – Edge is the NEW World Heavyweight Champ!! How it became possible – is something you'll have to wait and see – but rest assured, all will be answered on Monday Night RAW – the final RAW before New Year's Revolution!!!**_

_**Peace out,**_

_**Andy B.**_


	61. Last Stop before NYR

**Monday Night RAW**

**Flashback to Friday Night Smackdown!**

_Batista slumped back against the turnbuckles, eyes glazed over – Indy Trice then sat him on the top turnbuckle and ascended to the second rope – he was going for the Decimator!!_

_Styles – "What are you doing, Trice?? Just throw him over the top rope!"_

_Cole – "But if he hits this, Joey – it's elementary – Batista won't be able to fight back!!"_

_Trice then set Batista for the Decimator – Batista grabbed the top rope!! Trice had a look of shock on his face, as Batista shoved him to the mat – and stood on the top turnbuckle... quick as cat, Trice popped back up, and smashed into Batista with a shoulder tackle... which knocked him out of the ring!!!!_

_Trice staggered backwards as Batista crashed to the ground, using the ropes to hold him up... when suddenly he was hit from behind and tossed over the top rope – by none other than EDGE!!!_

_The Smackdown General Manager, Eric Bischoff – made his way to the stage – with a look of surprise on his face. Suddenly, it turned into a smirk and he spoke:_

_Bischoff – "Here is your winner... and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion, Edge!!"_

_Cole – "How can this be possible?? Edge is a RAW Superstar – what is going on??"_

_Styles – "I don't know, Michael – but all I can say is this... the Ultimate Opportunist has struck again, and is now our World Heavyweight Champion!"_

The opening video for RAW then played, and tonight's show opened to the sound of RAW's General Manager – Jonathon Coachman's music playing as he made his way to the ring. Coach entered the ring, his music stopped and he grabbed a mic.

Coach – "Alright, I'm getting straight to what happened on Friday night, when a RAW superstar – Edge – became Smackdown's World Heavyweight Champion. Now, as far as I know – Edge is contracted to RAW – and this is simply not possible!! Edge, I know you're here tonight – I ordered it to happen... so get your ass out to this ring right now!!"

"_You think you know me..."_

The crowd booed as Edge came to the ring – complete with the World Heavyweight Championship wrapped around his waist. He smirked as he entered the ring, and was handed a mic:

Edge – "Alright, Coach – don't wet your pants! Seeing as nothing I say will get it through your thick, shiny head – I brought someone who can explain it to you a little better... please welcome Smackdown's General Manager – Mr. Eric Bischoff!!!"

"_I'm back!! And badder than ever.."_

The crowd once again booed as a grinning Eric Bischoff made his way to the ring for an extremely rare RAW appearance.

Coach – "I don't know who you think you are, pal – bringing this piece of trash onto MY show.."

Bischoff – "Coach, Coach, Coach... calm down! Before you start quoting contractual details and the like to me – I'd like to point out something you have clearly failed to notice – Edge's RAW contract expired at 12pm last Monday – after your show ended! So naturally, with the little problem I had with Smackdown's premier title – I gave him a call.."

Coach – "I don't give a damn, Bischoff – I knew Edge's contract had expired – hell, I was negotiating the terms of a new one every day after that, including Friday!! You(pointing at Edge) gave me a verbal agreement that you would resign, as long as I..."

Edge – "As long as you what, Coach?? Gave me a title shot? The way I see it, you were making false promises – Taker got lucky last week, but the fact remains that he is the number one contender. I saw my opportunity, and I took it – and guess what?? You are now looking at the NEW World Heavyweight Champion!"

Coach – "You turncoat son of a bitch! I busted my ass for you, getting you into the title picture again after you dropped the ball at Survivor Series – this is how you repay me? I have a good mind to..."

Bischoff – "Now, now – don't be making rash decisions, Coach – Edge is SMACKDOWN property now. However, Edge did suggest something to me to get you off his back... and while I have my reservations – who am I to refuse the wishes of my brand's champion? So therefore, as a token of... gratitude – Edge shall compete in one last RAW match before making his switch to Smackdown official."

Coach – "Well thanks a bunch, Eric – but I don't want this son of a bitch anywhere near my damn ring, in fact..."

Edge – "Hold on a minute there, Johnny-boy. You're going to turn down the offer of a lifetime – the last chance for RAW fans everywhere, to see the Rated R Superstar in action one last time on RAW?? You're crazy."

Edge and Bischoff turned to leave, smirking – when Coach suddenly lit up in a huge smile:

Coach – "I'll tell you what, Edge – you're on!!! Only, this match – this LAST match featuring Edge on RAW – is too good for a two-bit town like this(loud boos), therefore – your match will take place at New Year's Revolution!!"

Edge – "Whatever, Coach – just make the match, I'll turn up – kick the crap out of someone and head off to Smackdown with my head held high."

Edge's music then played again and he and Bischoff started up the ramp for the back.

Coach – "Hang on there, Edge – don't you wanna hear the name of your opponent? He's a fresh superstar, and just recently returned to RAW – his name is CHRIS – JERICHO!!"

Edge turned around in shock and stared at Coach, who continued – "Oh yeah, and Edge – this final match for RAW... is for the World Heavyweight Championship!!"

The fans exploded as Edge and Bischoff flipped out on the ramp.

JR – "Edge VS Jericho – for the World Heavyweight Championship?? What a rocket buster of a match!"

Coach beamed in the ring as an angry Edge and Bischoff headed for the back.

_Commercial Break_

Backstage, Bischoff and Edge were arguing.

Edge – "He can't do that!! This title is Smackdown property – it can't be defended at a RAW pay per view??"

Bischoff – "I tried to warn you, Edge – Coach can make any match he wants – you agreed to it! My hands are tied... but if you lose this title, you can forget about your sparkling new contract – you are done with Smackdown!"

Bischoff then storms off angrily leaving a frustrated Edge alone.

Back in the ring, JR and King were discussing the events that had just transpired.

JR – "Honestly King – Edge has his work cut out for him in six days – Jericho is fresh, but more importantly he's hungry!!"

King – "Yeah, and what happens to the World Heavyweight Title if Jericho wins? Does it become RAW property?"

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – introducing first, Shelton Benjamin!!"

Benjamin came to the ring to a chorus of boos – the last time he had been seen was when he turned on his tag team partner, Charlie Haas – who was now on Smackdown.

JR – "This is a warm up match for Lashley – in six days he will put the Intercontinental Title on the line against Kenny Dykstra!"

Lashley's music then hit, and the Intercontinental Champ came to the stage to pose for his pyros... when he was attacked from behind by Carlito!

JR – "What the hell? What does this guy want – he's not involved in a match!"

Carlito clubbed Lashley on the back of the head and began to pound on him down towards the ring – Lashley fought back with some hard rights – until Benjamin came out of the ring and low blowed Lashley from behind! The two men then beat Lashley down outside the ring, smirking and taunting the crowd – when Kenny Dykstra's music hit!

The young superstar charged the ring and pounded on Carlito – before Benjamin went to help him – Lashley nearly took his head off with a clothesline!

King – "What is Dykstra doing? This is an ideal way to soften up the champ six days before their big match!!"

JR – "Dykstra doesn't want any excuses, King – I've seen a huge change in attitude in the man in the last few months!"

Coach appeared on the TitanTron at this point – "What the hell is going on? You four want to fight so bad? Fine – I'm making this a tag team match!!"

JR – "WHAT? Lashley and Dykstra VS Carlito and Shelton Benjamin? And it's happening now!"

_Commercial Break_

When RAW came back from the commercials, Carlito was choking Dykstra in the corner. A replay showed that he had gone for a dropkick, and Carlito had swiped him away – causing him to land against the turnbuckles! The referee began his five count on Carlito, which he broke at four.

Carlito then tagged in Benjamin, and the two men whipped Dykstra against the ropes – before smashing the returning man in the face with double elbows. Benjamin then picked up Dykstra as Carlito returned to his corner. Benjamin then whipped Dykstra into the corner, and went for a Stinger Splash – Dykstra moved and Benjamin crashed chest first into the turnbuckles! Dykstra then caught Benjamin in a roll up –

1 – 2 – Benjamin barely escapes!!

Staggering to his feet, Dykstra pulled caught Benjamin – and delivered a beautiful belly to belly Suplex! He kept hold of his arm however, and dragged him up – before once again clotheslining him to the mat! Dykstra then jumped for the tag to Lashley – and got it!!

Lashley entered the ring like a steam train, flooring Benjamin with a shoulder tackle, as Carlito charged into the ring – Lashley caught him and powerslammed him to the mat!! Benjamin then got back to his feet... Spear by Lashley!! Dykstra then blind-tagged himself in on Lashley's back, and climbed to the top rope as an unimpressed Lashley watched on – Dykstra nailed Benjamin with his top rope leg drop!! The referee then made the count..

1 – 2 – 3!! Dykstra pins Benjamin!!

Dykstra got to his feet – and pointed at Lashley, saying – "That could have been you!" Lashley simply shook his head and exited the ring, leaving with his title as Dykstra celebrated in the ring by claiming he was going to be the next champion.

Backstage, Maria was with WWE Champion, Randy Orton... and his 'bodyguard' – Kane.

Maria – "Randy, in just six days you will face the Undertaker at New Year's Revolution for the WWE Title – and tonight you will face him in six-man tag action, with your partners – Kane and Triple H..."

Orton – "Alright, Maria – I think you've said enough. But you're right – on Sunday I will face the Undertaker for this(holds up the WWE Championship). I suppose you're wondering if I'm scared, right?"

Maria – "Well..."

Orton – "Of course I'm not scared! I have faced – and beaten – the Undertaker before. I have no fear when it comes to a has-been. On Sunday, I will kill the legend of the Undertaker – for good. But enough about that – Taker has some... buddies tonight. Chris Jericho – Y2J – please. The man hasn't competed in over two years, one RKO will send him back to the WWE graveyard of broken dreams. And as for my other opponent – Sting... The Icon – I've seen and heard it all before – he wants to take out Triple H? I have no problem with that. But if Sting gets in my way – he will learn that Icons can be killed – just as easy as legends."

With that, Orton dropped the mic and stormed off, with a psychotic looking Kane behind him.

JR – "Well there you have it – Orton, Kane and The Game – taking on Undertaker, Sting and Y2J – and its next!!"

_Commercial Break_

"_Behold the King – The King of Kings..."_

Fans around the arena began to boo loudly as the Cerebral Assassin came to the ring in typical fashion. He strolled to the ring, and got on the apron, before spitting water into the crowd. Triple H then asked for a mic:

Triple H – "This Sunday – New Year's Revolution – Triple H VS Sting... Last Man Standing! Finally, the Game gets his chance to even the score with the man who screwed me out of every single match I've had in the past month and a half... and I have to hand it to ya, you have had my number. With all your cheap tricks, turning out the lights, blindsiding me – I never saw it coming. Sting, you said last week that I have... 'delusions of grandeur'?? You want to get your damn facts straight – I have beaten the best this industry has to offer – and come Sunday... it's your turn to bow down – to the King of Kings, to The Game – Triple H!! On Sunday, you step into my world, Sting – and all your cheap tricks, all your talk will amount to nothing – On Sunday – you will know when I stand over your beaten carcass, when I destroy you – and become the Last – Man – Standing."

With that, Triple H dropped the mic, as Kane's music hit – and the Big Red Machine stormed to the ring, before rolling in and setting off his pyros. Triple H stood in the corner, staring at Kane with disdain in his eyes – when Randy Orton's music hit. Orton strutted to the ring, with the WWE Title on his shoulder – as Triple H stared at him.

JR – "That WWE Title is the most precious thing to Triple H in the world – more important than friends, more important than family – it must eat him up inside that Orton holds the title!"

King – "I just wonder can this team co-exist, Triple H and Orton clearly have a mutual hatred for each other!"

Orton entered the ring and Triple H stalked forward – it looked like a confrontation was bout to break out – when Kane stepped in front of a smirking Orton. Triple H backed up, shaking his head and pointing at the WWE Title... when –

DONG!!!!!

The lights went out in the arena, and smoked poured around the ring and the stage area – as the Undertaker came to the stage – and the fans exploded!

JR – "This Sunday, the Undertaker has the chance to take the WWE Title away from Randy Orton – after winning a brutal ladder match just last week! I just wonder how the presence of Kane will influence the outcome of the match!"

Taker began his march to the ring – as Kane stepped forward and challenged the Undertaker to get into the ring – he duly obliged and the two brothers began brawling!!

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1..._

_BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!!!_

The fans nearly took the roof of the arena as Jericho rushed to the ring and immediately went head to head with Orton, matching him blow for blow as Taker fought with Kane and Triple H. Just when it looked as if the three on two advantage was beginning to take its toll on Taker and Jericho – the lights went out again!

"_The time for hiding – is OVER"_

The lights then came back up and Sting was standing in the ring!! Triple H turned around and immediately the two men began throwing punches at each other – this match had broken down already!! Kane and the Undertaker fought in the centre of the ring as the referee battled to get the other four men onto the aprons – and then rang the bell to start the match!

Triple H and Sting stared at each other intensely as Undertaker pounded on Kane in the corner with vicious rights and lefts. He then caught Kane by the throat and went to toss him – Kane countered with a huge uppercut!! Kane then threw Undertaker into the ropes, looking for a big boot – Taker came back with a lariat that took both men to the mat!! Taker then sat up and looked over at Kane – who did the exact same!! Getting to their feet again, Taker threw Kane into the ropes, dropping his head as Kane returned – Kane countered with a swinging neckbreaker – before ascending the top rope!! Kane then leaped at Taker for a huge clothesline – Taker caught him in the chest with a huge boot!! Taker then tagged in Jericho, and the fans exploded as Jericho came at Kane with a flying forearm! Kane staggered backwards from the shot, as Jericho ran against the ropes for another one – Kane caught him by the throat and set him for the chokeslam!! Kane lifted Jericho up – and Jericho countered with a tornado DDT and made the cover!!

1 – 2 – Kane tosses Jericho off him and sits up again!!

Unfazed by this, Jericho dives at Kane – and catches him with a dropkick to the face, taking him out of the ring!! Jericho then sets himself – and launches himself over the top rope on top of the Big Red Machine on the outside! Raining punches down on Kane's face, Jericho then gets to his feet again – Orton comes out of nowhere and flattens Jericho with a clothesline!! Kane then gets to his feet and picks up Jericho over his shoulder – before slamming him head first into the ring post as the referee holds back Sting and the Undertaker!! Kane then rolls Jericho into the ring, before getting in himself and tagging in Orton.

Orton smirks as he enters the ring, and stomps Jericho on every part of his body, before dropping down for the cover..

1 – 2 – No! Jericho gets the shoulder up!

Orton gets to his feet, shaking his head – before backing up and winding up for a punt to Jericho's head – Jericho is on his knees as Orton charges – Jericho counters with a drop-toe hold into the bottom turnbuckle!! Jericho then gets to his feet and sets Orton for a suplex – Orton counters with his trademark back-breaker!! Rolling across the ring, Orton then tags in Triple H – who eyes the prone Jericho with a rage in his eyes.

Triple H picks up Jericho, and throws him against the ropes – before planting him with a hard spinebuster – Triple H then makes a cover on Jericho while staring at Sting...

1 – 2 – THRE... Jericho just kicks out!

Triple H shrugs his shoulders and mounts Jericho, before punching him repeatedly in the face. He begins to yell at Sting – "You want some, huh?? This is you in six days!"

The referee then begins his five count on Triple H, who is now choking Jericho – he breaks it at four and once again pulls Jericho up. Triple H again whips Jericho against the ropes – and nails a face-buster on the dazed man!! Triple H then sets Jericho for the Pedigree... Jericho counters with a backdrop!! Jericho then begins to crawl to his corner for the tag – Triple H tags in Orton and he drags him back to the centre of the ring – to the fury of the crowd!

Orton once again stomps on Jericho, before measuring him for the RKO... Jericho slowly gets up as Orton stalks him from behind... RK – Jericho counters and drops the WWE Champion with a reverse DDT!!! Jericho then staggers around – and locks in the Walls of Jericho on the Champ in the middle of the ring!! Orton is stranded!!

Orton screams in pain as Jericho tightens the hold, and just as it looks as he is about to tap – Kane enters the ring and boots Jericho in the face!!! The referee admonishes Kane as he shrugs him aside – Chokeslam to Jericho!!! Kane then exits the ring laughing as Sting and Taker are once again held back by the ref – Orton rolls into the cover!!

1 – 2 – THRE... Jericho kicks out!!!

The fans are on their feet as Orton, Triple H and Kane look at each other, completely stunned... how did Jericho kick out? Orton crawls over and tags in Kane again – who charges over and picks up Jericho – this time he mocks the Undertaker and sets Jericho for the Tombstone... Jericho counters and reverses it into one of his own!! Tombstone Piledriver to Kane!!!

The fans explode once more as Jericho crawls to his corner – and tags in Sting!! Sting enters the ring and the pace goes nuts – Sting takes out the oncoming Orton with a clothesline – before gesturing to Triple H to get into the ring!! Triple H takes his time in entering – Kane blindsides Sting with an uppercut!!

At this point, Undertaker enters the ring and takes out Kane with a boot to the face – before running into an RKO from Orton!! Orton poses over the fallen Undertaker again – Sting catches him and whips him into the corner for a Stinger Splash!! Orton rolls out of the ring, clutching his ribs as Triple H then nails Sting from behind... Pedigree to Sting!!! Jericho sees his opportunity, and blind tags Sting as he gets hit with Triple H's signature move – Jericho clotheslines Triple H over the top rope!! He then turns around – and delivers the Code-Breaker to Kane who is getting to his feet!! Jericho rolls into the cover...

1 - 2 – 3!!! Jericho pins Kane!!!

The fans explode as Jericho gets to his feet and has his arm raised in celebration – he helps Sting to his feet as Undertaker sits up – and the three men stare at their adversaries in the aisle as RAW draws to a close.

**Updated New Year's Revolution Card:**

**WWE Title:**

Randy Orton VS The Undertaker

**Last Man Standing:**

Sting VS Triple H

**World Heavyweight Title:**

Edge VS Chris Jericho

**Intercontinental Title:**

Bobby Lashley VS Kenny Dykstra

**Author's Note: **_**There ya go guys, the final RAW before New Year's Revolution! I apologize for the lack of matches in this chapter – I really wanted to do the six-man tag justice...I'm gonna add in some cross-brand goodness to spice up this card a little in the next two chapters – hope ya like it:)**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Andy B.**_


	62. Tension in the Ranks?

**NWO on Sci-Fi**

NWO opened with a replay of last week's NWO World Championship tournament matches, which Shawn Michaels and Deranged came out victorious in. The cameras then cut to the arena, and the music of the NWO hit as Finlay made his way to the ring – the third quarter final was about to take place!!

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is for a place in the semi-finals of the NWO World Championship tournament! Introducing first, from Belfast, Ireland – he is a member of the NWO... Finlay!!"

JBL – "Good evening jerks, and welcome to the finest brand of them all – NWO, live on the Sci-Fi Channel! I'm John Bradshaw Layfield and my partner tonight is, as always – Tazz."

Tazz – "Yeah, and what a way to kick off the show tonight – Finlay goes one-on-one with Jeff Hardy for a place in the second semi-final of the NWO World Championship!"

JBL – "I expect Finlay to easily beat Hardy in this match – making and when Sandman beats the other punk later on tonight, the NWO will continue to dominate the industry!"

Finlay entered the ring at this point, with a focused look on his face.

Jeff Hardy's music hit next – and he made his way to the ring alone, charging down the ramp and sliding in before posing on the turnbuckles – when the referee called for the bell to start the match!

Finlay immediately charged at Hardy, looking to clothesline him – Jeff ducked and caught him with a jaw-breaker!! Hardy then bounced off the ropes, and nailed Finlay in the mouth with a low dropkick! Finlay rolled to the outside from the impact of this move, and Jeff bounced off the ropes again, before jumping up to the top rope – and balancing in the middle of it – before coming down on the recovering Finlay with a suicide dive!! Hardy was quickly back to his feet, and backed up before scaling the guard rail and diving towards Finlay with a hard clothesline – taking him down once again! Hardy then rolled Finlay into the ring and went for the cover...

1 – 2 – Finlay kicks out!!

Jeff gets up off Finlay and pulls the Irishman to his feet, before attempting to kick him – Finlay caught his foot, and Jeff swung around with a mule kick – Finlay dodged it and slammed Jeff face-first to the mat!!!

JBL – "Excellent awareness from Finlay there, wouldn't you say Tazz?? He saw the second kick and swatted Hardy to the mat like a fly!"

Finlay held his jaw from the earlier dropkick, and went to work on the fallen Hardy with stomps to the chest and face, before pulling him up, and dropping him to the mat again with a release vertical Suplex! Jeff crashed to the mat, face first – and Finlay landed a seated senton on his back!

Keeping up the advantage, Finlay again dragged Jeff to his feet and threw him into the corner – before charging forward and nailing him with a clothesline! Finlay then used a hard Irish whip on Hardy, sending him crashing into the opposite turnbuckle chest first – Finlay nailed Jeff with a release German Suplex! Finlay then went for the cover...

1 – 2 – Jeff gets the shoulder up!

Finlay looks down at Jeff with disdain, before picking him up and this time setting him for the Celtic Cross – Jeff counters with a hurricanrana!! Finlay goes rolling out of the ring for the second time of the night, as the referee starts his ten count – giving Hardy some recovery time.

At 6, Finlay rolls back into the ring – Jeff is staggering to his feet at the same time! Finlay throws a right hand at Jeff – who catches his fist and shoves him backwards – before knocking him to the floor with a jumping clothesline! Finlay gets back up fairly quickly – and gets another clothesline for his troubles!! Jeff then bounces off the ropes – and takes Finlay down a third time with a flying forearm!! The crowd go crazy as both men stagger to their feet – Jeff calls for the Twist of Fate – and he gets it!! Jeff then stumbles over to the ropes, ascends the top turnbuckle – when Chavo Guerrero rushes to ringside and jumps on the apron!!

Jeff looks at Chavo in surprise as he argues with the referee... when the Sandman comes from the crowd with a chair – and nails Jeff in the back with it!!! Jeff crumples off the turnbuckle, and crashes to the canvas – as Finlay drapes an arm over his shoulder!! Chavo finally gets off the apron – the referee turns around in surprise – but has no choice but to count!!

1 – 2 – 3!! Finlay has defeated Jeff Hardy!!

Chavo and Sandman enter the ring at this point, and help Finlay to his feet, before raising his arm in celebration – an angry Finlay shrugs off their arms and storms to the back – leaving his two shocked NWO allies alone in the ring!!

_Commercial Break_

NWO returns to the sound of the NWO music playing for the second time that night – Shawn Michaels is on his way to the ring!!

Michaels enters the ring with a grin on his face – and grabs a mic:

Michaels – "Cut the music! So I guess you guys all saw what just happened – Finlay advances to the semi-finals of the NWO World Championship – with a deserving win over the snot-nosed punk Jeff Hardy(boos)! Aw, come on – you didn't think we were gonna play fair now did you?? In any case, both semi-finals will be contested under NWO rules... meaning non-NWO members cannot have interference.. or use weapons – while NWO members can do whatever the hell they like! Which brings me to my opponent for next week – Deranged(huge cheers). This guy impresses me – hell, so much so I tried to get him to join us! But we all know how that turned out I guess! Anyways, Deranged is undefeated in the WWE since his debut – he has not been pinned, he has not submitted – hell he even beat three guys in a Flaming Tables match at Armageddon! So I know what you're thinking – how in the name of all that is holy – am I going to beat this guy?"

Tazz – "Well, I was sort of wondering that myself.."

Michaels – "It's quite simple, actually – you see, RAW has a pay per view of some sort coming up I believe... New Year's Revolution? And I have a buddy in the back who would take great pleasure in making sure that Deranged doesn't make it to next week! So therefore, I made a few calls – called in a few favors, and low and behold – and New Year's Revolution – it will be Deranged, taking on Gang Leader – in a Biker Chain Match!!"

The fans cheered at this announcement.

Michaels – "Of course, if Deranged manages to get past Gang Leader – the Showstopper will turn out the lights – and end the undefeated streak of the monster Deranged – because you simply can't stop – the N – W – O!!"

The crowd booed this – when suddenly the lights went out – and _The Enemy_ hit!!

Tazz – "My God – Deranged is on his way to the ring!! This could be an explosive situation we have here!"

Deranged appeared from his usual entrance point behind the announce tables – before stepping over the guard rail and onto the NWO announce table!! Deranged stared at Michaels with a crazed look on his face – and stepped down off the announce table towards the ring... JBL popped out from behind the table and blindsided Deranged with a chair shot!! The shot drove Deranged to his knees and JBL went crazy with the chair on the back of the psychotic monster – as Michaels smirked in the ring. JBL then dropped the chair, and challenged Deranged to get to his feet – looking for the Clothesline From Hell – when Tommy Dreamer's music hit!! The ECW legend charged to the ring and began brawling with the man who had cost him the match against Michaels last week – Dreamer low blowed JBL – Dreamer DDT onto the chair!!! The fans exploded as Deranged then got to his feet, stalking towards the fallen announcer menacingly – when Dreamer slapped his chest and pointed to Michaels in the ring!!

Deranged turned around and stepped onto the apron as Michaels suddenly had a look of shock on his face – when Deranged entered the ring, Michaels got out and fled for the back!! Dreamer then spat on JBL and got in the ring beside the monster – who eyed him curiously.. Dreamer raised his hand and the fans cheered wildly for the two men!!

_Commercial Break_

Matt Hardy's music hit as NWO returned for its final match of the evening – the tournament match between Matt Hardy and The Sandman – in which the winner would move on to face Finlay in two weeks time! Matt came to the ring alone also, looking extremely focused – and looking to gain revenge on the man who had cost his brother in the previous qualifying match.

Sandman's old music hit then, and the NWO member came from the ramp, brandishing his Singapore Cane in the air with a large smirk on his face. He sauntered down the ramp in his NWO shirt as the fans booed him – Matt launched himself over the top rope straight on top of him before the match even started!!

The older Hardy pounded on his opponent with right hands, before throwing Sandman face-first into the ring post! Matt then dislodged the steel steps and picked up the top of them – before charging at Sandman in attempt to nail him in the head – Sandman dodged and Matt tripped up, crashing into the guard-rail and smashing his head off the steps – busting him wide open!! Sandman then picked up his cane and beat the prone Hardy senseless with it, and it was all legal – the bell had not been rung yet!

JBL – "What a stupid move by Hardy, taking on a hardcore veteran at his own game here – already he has cost himself the match!"

Sandman continued to wale on Matt with the cane, until it finally snapped in half! Sandman then reached under the ring, and pulled out another one – before dragging Matt up and planting him with the White Russian Leg-Sweep on the floor! The fans booed Sandman as he then rolled Matt into the ring to start the match – and made the cover...

1 – 2 – THRE... Matt somehow kicks out!!

Sandman looks up at the referee in shock, he was sure that was it!! Getting to his feet, he turns around – and nails the referee with a right hand!! Sandman then dumps the referee on his head to the outside – before going out there himself – and pulling a table from under the ring!! Sandman then shoves the table into the ring, before picking up his cane and rolling back in himself. He set up the table in the middle of the ring, just as Matt was trying to get to his feet, blood gushing from the open cut on his forehead. Sandman then stalked Hardy – and went for another White Russian Leg-Sweep, this time through the table – Matt somehow fights out and counters with the Side-Effect... THROUGH THE TABLE!!! The crowd explode as Matt staggers to his feet, and ascends the top rope – X-Treme Leg Drop to the Sandman!! Matt makes the cover...

There's no referee!!

Chavo Guerrero and Paul Burchill suddenly come racing down to ringside, as Matt gets up to fight them – Jeff charges out behind Guerrero and creams him with a chair shot!! Burchill rolls into the ring – and gets caned in the face by Matt!! Jeff then rushes to the ring as Matt drops Burchill with another Side Effect - Swanton Bomb to Paul Burchill!! Sandman then staggers to his feet in front of the waiting Hardyz – Finlay runs to ringside and pulls Jeff out of the ring, before smashing him into the ring steps! The distraction costs Matt dearly, and Sandman low blows him – before Finlay rolls into the ring with the ring bell!! Finlay charges – Matt ducks and Finlay smashes Sandman in the face with the ring bell!! Matt then kicks Finlay in the stomach – Twist of Fate!! Jeff staggers around and rolls the referee into the ring as Matt covers Sandman...

1 – 2 – 3!! Matt Hardy advances!!!

The fans explode as Matt Hardy, with a little help from Finlay – has just defeated The Sandman!! The bleeding Matt Hardy celebrates in the ring with Jeff, as Sandman lies unconscious on the mat. Finlay staggers up the aisle, in shock at what he has just done.

The cameras then follow Finlay backstage – where he walks straight into an irate Shawn Michaels!

Michaels – "You stupid son of a bitch – look at what you've just done!"

Michaels then slaps Finlay across the face – provoking an angry reaction from the Irishman.

Michaels – "Don't you touch me you half-brained bastard! You'd better not drop the ball again – or I swear to God I'll deal with you myself!"

Finlay shoves Michaels out of the way – and the two men go nose to nose in the corridor.

Finlay – "Drop the ball? I plan on taking the ball and running with it, Shawn – when I become the next NWO World Champion!"

Finlay then storms off down the corridor leaving Michaels to contemplate what has just gone down – as NWO draws to a close.


	63. Smackdown Is Jericho!

**Friday Night Smackdown!**

_**Flashback to last week on Smackdown:**_

_Batista slumped back against the turnbuckles, eyes glazed over – Indy Trice then sat him on the top turnbuckle and ascended to the second rope – he was going for the Decimator!!_

_Styles – "What are you doing, Trice?? Just throw him over the top rope!"_

_Cole – "But if he hits this, Joey – it's elementary – Batista won't be able to fight back!!"_

_Trice then set Batista for the Decimator – Batista grabbed the top rope!! Trice had a look of shock on his face, as Batista shoved him to the mat – and stood on the top turnbuckle... quick as cat, Trice popped back up, and smashed into Batista with a shoulder tackle... which knocked him out of the ring!!!!_

_Trice staggered backwards as Batista crashed to the ground, using the ropes to hold him up... when suddenly he was hit from behind and tossed over the top rope – by none other than EDGE!!!_

_Cole and Styles – "WHAT??"_

_Edge stood in the ring with a huge smirk on his face as both Trice and Batista lay motionless on the floor – the ring announcer had no idea what to do!!_

_Bischoff – "Here is your winner... and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion, Edge!!"_

_Cole – "How can this be possible?? Edge is a RAW Superstar – what is going on??"_

_Styles – "I don't know, Michael – but all I can say is this... the Ultimate Opportunist has struck again, and is now our World Heavyweight Champion!"_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Break The Walls Down!!!_

The fans exploded as Chris Jericho burst out onto the Smackdown stage, for the first time in many years. They cheered Jericho as he posed in typical fashion, before making his way to the ring with a mic in hand. Jericho then rolled in and the music stopped, as he raised the mic to his lips... the fans exploded again and the sound around the arena was deafening!!

Cole – "Welcome to Friday Night Smackdown – and what a way to kick off! The challenger for the World Heavyweight Title at New Year's Revolution – as named by Jonathon Coachman on RAW – Y2J, Chris Jericho is in the ring!"

Styles – "Yeah, and for the first time in many years, Jericho is about to speak before a Smackdown audience! While I don't usually condone another brand's superstar appearing on our show – I have to think that Edge asked for this when he made the offer to Coach on RAW!"

In the ring, the crowd had finally quieted down enough to allow Jericho to speak:

Jericho – "Welcome to Smackdown – IS – Jericho!!(crowd erupts) And it's been a long time coming, guys. For too long, the Smackdown Jerichaholics have been deprived of their savior – but now, thanks to none other than RAW's General Manager(boos) Jericho has been given permission to come here – for one night only!"

The crowd explodes again as Jericho smirks and soaks up the atmosphere.

Jericho – "This Sunday, at New Year's Revolution – Chris Jericho has been handed the opportunity of a lifetime – the chance to become the World Heavyweight Champion! Now, while the rumors have been flying around all week, that should Y2J take the title from that assclown Edge(boos), he will stay on RAW – and leave Smackdown naked – without a title."

The fans suddenly began to boo Jericho, and Michael Cole piped up:

Cole – "This is a very real threat, Joey – Smackdown could face extinction if Jericho beats Edge and stays on RAW!"

Jericho – "It has been said for many years about Smackdown – that they are in fact – the minor leagues... a lower class of a show compared to Monday Night RAW(boos). But when I defeat Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship – Chris Jericho guarantees that SMACKDOWN will never... E-VER be the same... AGAIN!!"

The crowd once again begins to cheer, and a Y2J chant began to start.

Styles – "Does this mean what I think it does, Michael? That Jericho will become Smackdown property if he defeats Edge on Sunday?"

"_I'm Back!! And badder than ever.."_

The fans immediately began to boo loudly as a frowning Bischoff came to the stage to confront Jericho.

Bischoff – "Cut the music! Jericho, I don't know who in the hell you think you are... but this is MY show – and I am the only one who gives permission for you to appear on this show.."

Jericho – "Whatever, Bitch-off(cheers) but you'd better get it straight – when I beat Edge and become the World Heavyweight Champion(louder cheers) you're gonna have to deal with me every Friday night."

The crowd again explodes as Bischoff begins to get agitated on the stage.

Bischoff – "Let's get one thing crystal clear here Jericho – I don't like you... in fact, I despise you. I have a good mind to have security kick your ass out of this building right now! To have a washed up freak like you as our champion would be as bad as you staying on RAW with the title! But, seeing as you're here tonight... I've decided that you need – a little warm up match to prepare for the beating of your life in two days time!"

Jericho – "A washed up freak – moi? You need to get your facts straight junior. And as for your match, Bischoff – Jericho says bring it, bitch!"

Bischoff – "That's just what I wanted to hear, Jericho – for tonight's main event will be Y2J, Chris Jericho... taking on the World's Strongest Man – Mark Henry!"

Mark Henry's music then played and he came to the stage beside Bischoff – before staring at Jericho in the ring.

Cole – "What a main event, Joey – but can Jericho survive the challenge of the World's Strongest Man?"

Styles – "I don't know, Michael – but I guess we're going to find out tonight!"

Bischoff then left for the back, leaving Jericho and Henry in a stare-down as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

_Commercial Break_

As Smackdown returned, Chris Masters was in the ring awaiting his opponent for tonight – Joey Mercury.

Styles – "Coming up next is a rematch from Armageddon – where Johnny Nitro turned on his former best friend, Chris Masters and reunited with Joey Mercury!"

Cole – "Masters got some form of revenge last week, costing Nitro and Mercury their tag team title match against the NWO, and then eliminating both men from last week's battle royal for the World Heavyweight Championship!"

Styles – "Masters chose to get some retribution instead of gold, when he took out Nitro and himself from the match – and as a result Mercury challenged him to this match tonight."

MNM's music hit then, and the crowd booed as Mercury came to the ring – without Nitro.

Cole – "As a bonus for Masters – Johnny Nitro has been banned from ringside for this match – meaning we should have a fair encounter."

Mercury had a look of anger on his face as he made his way to the ring – Masters couldn't wait and exited the ring, before brawling with Mercury in the aisle!

The two men fought each other down to the ring, before Masters over-powered Mercury and slammed him into the ring apron back first. He then pummeled Mercury to the floor with hard right hands, as the referee left the ring and ordered the two men into the ring! Masters shoved the referee out of the way – and Mercury low-blowed Masters! Mercury then whipped Masters into the ring steps, shoulder first – before dropkicking his head into the steps as well!! Mercury finally rolled Masters into the ring as the referee called for the bell to start the match... Mercury went to the top rope!!

With Masters laid out on the mat, Mercury launched himself towards Masters, looking for a moonsault – Masters got his knees up!! Mercury rolled about on the mat, clutching his ribs in agony, as Masters staggered to his feet holding his head. A thin line of blood trickled from Masters ear as a result of the earlier dropkick. Masters hauled Mercury to his feet and whipped him against the ropes – before dropping his head for a back body drop – Mercury countered with a DDT and rolled into the cover!!

1 – 2 – Masters just kicks out!!

Clutching his ribs, Mercury gets to his feet using the ropes and once again ascends the ropes – before landing down on Masters with a leg drop from the second rope!! Mercury again covers Masters...

1 – 2 – THRE... Masters somehow gets his shoulder up!

Frustrated at this point, Mercury rolls to the outside, and grabs a steel chair – before rolling back in and storming over to Masters – the referee steps in his way!! Mercury and the referee argue over the chair as Masters struggles back to his feet – mercury shoves the referee out of the way and swings for Masters... who ducks and slips behind Mercury – before locking in the Masterlock!!!

The crowd are on their feet as Mercury drops the chair and struggles to fight out of the hold – Masters cinches it in and Mercury has nowhere to go!! Mercury staggers around the ring with Masters, trying to get to the ropes – Masters pulls him back to the centre of the ring.. Mercury fades and Masters keeps the hold on tight as he begins to drop to the canvas – the referee calls for the bell to award the match to Masters!

Justin Roberts – "Here is your winner – by submission – Chris Masters!"

Masters refuses to release Mercury, even though the match is over – Nitro slips into the ring from the crowd behind Masters!! Nitro then picks up the discarded chair... and smashes Masters in the back of the head with it!! Masters then slumps to the canvas, letting go of Mercury in the process. Nitro then helps Mercury back to his feet, and orders him to grab another chair from ringside!

The crowd begin to boo as Masters tries to get back to his feet – and Nitro lays him out with another sickening shot to the face from the chair – Mercury staggers from the ring and shoves the time-keeper to the floor, before folding up the chair and rolling back into the ring. Nitro and Mercury then stalk Masters from either side, as he somehow begins to get back up again...

Bischoff – "STOP – Stop this right now!!"

Bischoff comes running to the ring as security run past him into the ring and surround the three men.

Bischoff – "You three want to fight so bad? That's fine by me! But I will not have this ruin my show week in, week out! Chris Masters – you want revenge so bad that you'll cost Smackdown the chance to regain the Undisputed Tag Team Titles? As a result, Chris Masters – if you can hear me... at the Royal Rumble, you will get your chance for revenge – in a handicap match against Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury!"

Cole – "That's not fair – Masters deserves a match against that turncoat Nitro, one-on-one!!"

Bischoff – "Furthermore, if you three imbeciles harm each other outside of a match until the Royal Rumble – I'll personally fire all three of you!"

Security then take the two chairs from Nitro and Mercury, before hauling the two men to the back as EMTs enter the ring to check on Chris Masters.

_Commercial Break_

Backstage, an angry Indy Trice was seen warming up in his locker room – when Ric Flair entered! The fans popped loud for Flair, as Trice got to his feet.

Trice – "What the hell are you doing here?"

Flair – "Calm down, big guy – the Nature Boy is here with an offer for you – WOO!"

Trice – "What could you have that could possibly appeal to me? Let's not forget, you're a long way from RAW now."

Flair – "What's with all the agro – don't forget you're talking to a limousine riding, kiss stealing, wheeling dealing, son of a gun here WOO – not to mention a sixteen time World Champion!"

Trice – "And I'm supposed to care about that, why? If you haven't forgotten – I'm one of the hottest properties in the industry right now – and I've got my own problems – such as being screwed out of the World Heavyweight Championship last week."

Flair – "And I've also noticed that you've never had gold around that waist of yours – you talk about being screwed? I've been screwed over all my career, I just get up and keep rolling – and I see some of that in you. So here it goes, at New Year's Revolution – Indy Trice and Ric Flair, teaming up to take on the NWO – for the Undisputed Tag Team Titles... WOO!!"

Trice – "I think I like that, Flair – you're on!"

The crowd erupted at this point – the match was set for New Year's Revolution! The cameras then faded back to the ring as Trice smirked and Flair began to "WOO!" repeatedly.

Styles – "Trice and Flair teaming up to take on the NWO? What a match!"

Cole – "It looks like that, Joey – and I for one can't wait to see it!"

In the ring, Shannon Moore was standing, awaiting his opponent for the night.

"_You think you know me.."_

The fans immediately booed in fury at the arrival of the World Heavyweight Champion – Edge. The smirking Rated-R Superstar made his way to the ring with the World Heavyweight Championship around his waist – before rolling in as the referee called for the bell. Edge handed his title to the referee and for some reason called Shannon to the centre of the ring – and offered him his hand!

Cole – "What is this idiot doing now? He wants to be a nice guy? I don't buy it."

Shannon warily extended his own hand to Edge – Edge kicked him in the stomach and drove him to the mat with the Edgecution!!! Edge then backed up to a corner as the fans booed loudly... Edge implored Shannon to get to his feet! Shannon rolled backwards towards the ropes, and somehow pulled himself up using them – Spear by Edge!! Edge then made the cover..

1 – 2 – 3!!

Styles – "I should have known – Edge uses a sneak attack to take the advantage again!"

Edge then grabbed a mic from ringside:

Edge – "I know you're listening back there Jericho – you think you can waltz into New Year's Revolution and beat me, just like that? Well I've got news for you – it's not going to happen! If you make it past Mark Henry tonight and managed to drag your scrawny, beaten ass down to the ring on Sunday, I promise you that you will regret the day you stepped into the ring with the Rated-R Superstar(boos)! And that goes for anyone in that locker room..."

Edge turned around and Speared Shannon Moore again!!

Edge – "And especially for you, CM Punk – when I get through with Jericho, I'm coming for you – at the Royal Rumble, you will be the one who will be Punked – out."

Edge then dropped the mic, and picked up Shannon again, before driving him to the mat with another Edgecution. He then grabbed his title from the referee, and left the ring to huge boos from the audience.

Backstage again, Monty Brown is in Eric Bischoff's office.

Brown – "I wanna settle things with that bitch Umaga, Bischoff – he tried to end my career! I want the chance to do the same thing to him!"

Bischoff – "You want it? You got it – next week it will be Monty Brown VS Umaga – in a Loser Leaves Smackdown Match! The winner will also receive a high placement in the Royal Rumble match in three weeks – for a chance to headline WrestleMania."

Brown – "I like that – you know, you're not a bad guy Eric – and when I beat Umaga and send him packing next week – I'm gonna earn a title shot at WrestleMania."

With that, Brown left the office, just as Smackdown's head referee – Nick Patrick entered.

Bischoff – "Ah yes, Nick – I've got some news for you and for all the fans watching tonight – the main event between Mark Henry and Chris Jericho is now a No Disqualification match – I think that should give 'Y2J' a sufficient welcome to the Smackdown world. Now go and tell that ring announcer... what's his name – Justin Roberts – what I just told you – because that match is up next!"

_Commercial Break_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Break the walls down!!!_

The fans cheered as Jericho appeared on the stage for the second time tonight, dressed in his ring attire. He posed with his arms stretched outwards – before turning around as the fans cheered his name. He then made his way to the ring, and rolled in.

Styles – "This could be a short untimely return to the ring for Chris Jericho – Mark Henry is under orders to punish the RAW Superstar tonight!"

Cole – "I know – I don't like Jericho's chances – although I must say the no DQ rule will possibly suit Y2J better than Henry!"

Mark Henry's music hit next, and the World's Strongest Man made his way to the ring with a focused look on his face.

Styles – "After losing out in the battle royal last week, Henry is looking to take his disappointment and frustration out on someone – unfortunately that someone is Chris Jericho."

Henry climbed into the ring as Jericho regarded with a look of wariness – as the referee rang the bell to start the match! Jericho, unfazed by the angry look in the bigger man's eyes – stepped forward and challenged Henry to a test of strength! The angry look was replaced by a look of confusion – as Henry took Jericho's hand – Jericho hit a low dropkick to Henry's knee!! Henry cried out in pain as Jericho quickly rolled away from the big man – who turned around with a roar. Henry then charged Jericho – who ducked and used Henry's momentum to send him to the outside! The fans cheered as Henry crashed through the second ropes and landed in a heap on the floor – Jericho smirked and launched himself over the top rope at Henry – who caught him in mid-air!!

Henry now broke out in a smile as he held Jericho with ease – and ran forward towards the ring post – Jericho somehow slipped out – and caught Henry with a hurricanrana – which sent him smashing head-first into the post himself!!! The fans then cheered loudly as Jericho pulled a trashcan out from under the ring – and dumped it on the dazed Henry's head!! Jericho then hammered the trashcan covered Henry with shots from the lid of the can – before leaping up and dropping Henry – through the trashcan – into the face!! Henry staggered backwards – and fell over the ring steps to the floor!

Enraged, Henry somehow pulled the dented can off his body – Jericho caught him with a shining wizard from the steps!! Henry then fell backwards onto the ground, as Jericho got to his feet and raised his arm in the air. Jericho then went around to ringside, and grabbed the ring bell, before rolling back into the ring as Henry got to his feet. Jericho then hid the bell behind his back and flipped off Henry, enraging him even further – Henry rolled into the ring and Jericho smashed him in the face with the ring bell!!! Henry staggered backwards – looking completely out of it, but not going down – Jericho dropped the bell and nailed Henry with the Code-Breaker!! Henry crashed to the mat in the centre of the ring – Jericho ran towards the ropes and went for the Lionsault – and was smashed in the face with a steel chair by Edge!!!

Styles – "No! That son of a bitch Edge has come from the crowd again!"

Edge then entered the ring and measured Jericho for a Spear – CM Punk burst from the back and entered the ring!! The crowd rose to their feet as Edge changed direction and went for Punk – who countered with an uranage!! Punk then locked in the Anaconda Vice on Edge, who immediately began tapping – Henry suddenly got back to his feet and hit a huge leg drop across Punk's throat!!

Henry then helped Edge to his feet and the two men began double teaming Punk in the corner – Henry backed up and went for a splash – Jericho nailed him in the stomach with the chair!! Jericho then turned around and went for Edge – who quickly bailed to the outside – Jericho turned back into a clothesline from Henry!!

Seeing the opportunity again, Edge then rolled into the ring again and measured Punk for a Spear – Punk rolled out of the way and Edge smashed into the turnbuckles! Henry charged for Punk next – Punk rolled out of the way again and Henry splashed Edge in the corner!! Jericho was back on his feet at this stage, and he tossed a chair in the air – Punk dropkicked it into Henry's face!!! Henry crashed to the mat – and Jericho nailed the Lionsault!!

1 – 2 – 3!! Jericho defeats Henry!!

The fans are going insane in the building, as Jericho gets back to his feet – and sees the discarded World Heavyweight Championship on the outside. He exits the ring, grabs the belt and rolls back in – before holding it aloft for the crowd to see! The fans explode – as Punk then gets in Jericho's face – before raising his hand as a distraught Edge flips out outside the ring!! Punk then suddenly grabs the belt from Jericho, and holds it aloft himself – the crowd cheer again! Punk then drops the belt on the mat, and can be seen saying two words to Jericho – and Edge – as Smackdown draws to a close:

"Royal Rumble."

**Completed New Year's Revolution Card:**

**WWE Title:**

Randy Orton(C) VS The Undertaker

**Last Man Standing:**

Sting VS Triple H

**World Heavyweight Title:**

Edge(C) VS Chris Jericho

**Intercontinental Title:**

Bobby Lashley(C) VS Kenny Dykstra

**Biker Chain Match:**

Deranged VS Gang Leader

**Undisputed Tag Team Titles:**

Finlay and Paul Burchill(C) VS Ric Flair and Indy Trice

**Updated Royal Rumble Card**

**World Heavyweight Championship:**

Edge/Chris Jericho VS CM Punk

**Handicap Match:**

Chris Masters VS Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury

**Royal Rumble Match: 30 Superstars, One Title Shot.**


	64. New Year's Revolution Part 1

**New Year's Revolution**

The opening video for New Year's Revolution documented the major rivalries that would culminate here tonight – The surprise attacks on Triple H – followed by the revelation that it was none other than STING who had come to the WWE to defeat Triple H – it then showed highlights from the WWE Title Number 1 Contender's tournament – Ric Flair, Edge and Undertaker winning – before showing Undertaker winning the ladder match to gain a shot at the title. It then showed Chris Jericho's return, and Coach announcing the match against Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship.

Following the video, the cameras went live and pyros exploded all around the arena as the fans cheered loudly.

JR – "Welcome to New Year's Revolution! I'm Jim Ross, and my partner in crime tonight is, as always – Jerry 'The King' Lawler! And what a card we have for you tonight – Randy Orton will defend his WWE Title against the Undertaker in what should be a slobber knocker of a match!"

King – "Don't forget the brutal Last Man Standing match between Triple H and his tormentor for the last month and a half – The Icon known as Sting!"

JR – "And to cap things off, Chris Jericho has the chance to become World Heavyweight Champion – when he takes on Edge here tonight – thanks to none other than the Coach!!"

King – "I'm not too happy about that either, JR – if Jericho beats Edge, he has said he will jump to Smackdown!"

Lillian Garcia was then in the ring to announce the first match of the night.

Lillian – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and it is for the Intercontinental Title!! Making his way to the ring first – the challenger – Kenny Dykstra!"

The fans had a mixed reaction to the appearance of the young former Spirit Squad member – his actions in the past month had caused the crowd to warm to him slightly!

JR – "What an opportunity for the young Dykstra here tonight, King – what a boost it would be for his career if he were to claim the Intercontinental Title from Lashley here!"

King – "I dunno, JR – Personally I think it's a step too far just yet – don't forget that Lashley beat him just a few weeks ago for that very championship!"

As Dykstra entered the ring, a flashback played on the TitanTron – showing Lashley defeating Dykstra in a hard fought contest. Kenny frowned at this, and his resolve became more determined to win here tonight.

Lillian – "And next, he is the Intercontinental Champion – Bobby Lashley!"

JR – "What a powerhouse is the young Bobby Lashley, King – in recent months he has been so dominant in most of his matches to date!"

King – "Yeah, that's why I see him winning here tonight, JR – Dykstra just can't cope with his power game!"

Lashley and Dykstra stared at each other as Lashley made his way to the ring. A replay was shown of last week on RAW – where Lashley was attacked from behind before the match – Kenny made the save and together they defeated Carlito and Shelton Benjamin.

Lashley then rolled into the ring and held his title in the air in front of Dykstra – who look at with determination in his eyes. The referee then took the belt and handed it to the time-keeper, before ringing the bell to start the match!

Dykstra and Lashley circled each other, neither man wanting to make the first move.

JR – "If Kenny Dykstra has any chance in this match, he will want to stick to using his quickness – Lashley is to powerful to get into a brawl with."

Lashley then went to lock up with Dykstra – who slipped behind him and dropped him with a neck-breaker! Dykstra went for a quick cover..

1 – Lashley powers out!

Dykstra rolls away from Lashley, who get back to his feet and rubs his head – Dykstra dives for Lashley with a dropkick – Lashley sidesteps him and catches him – for a belly to back Suplex!! Lashley then got to his feet and posed, before backing up for a Spear to end this match quickly... Dykstra dived out of the way and Lashley crashed shoulder first into the ring post!! Dykstra the took the advantage and rolled up Lashley..

1 – 2 – THRE – No!! Lashley forced himself out of it at the last possible moment!

Dykstra got back to his feet, as Lashley clutched his shoulder in pain on the mat – Dykstra bounced off the ropes and nailed Lashley with a low dropkick to the shoulder – taking Lashley out of the ring and to the floor!! Dykstra then got to his feet and rested on the ropes for a moment as the referee began a ten count on the fallen Lashley.

1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5 – 6 – 7 – 8 – 9 – Dykstra rolls out of the ring to break the count – he can't win the title that way! Pulling the still recovering Lashley back to his feet, Dykstra then whips him towards the steps – Lashley had played possum and reversed it - sending Dykstra crashing over them, knees first!! Dykstra struggled back to his feet – as Lashley ran up the steps – and Speared Dykstra out of his boots on the floor!!! The crowd went wild for this move, as Lashley, still clutching his shoulder a bit – dragged Dysktra's motionless body up and rolled it into the ring. He then followed himself and made the cover..

1 – 2 – THRE.. Dykstra has his foot on the ropes!!

The referee immediately stops the count – as Lashley looks at him in confusement – before noticing Dykstra's foot himself! Shaking his head in disbelief, Lashley gets to his feet and hauls Dykstra with him – before setting him for his running powerslam – Dykstra slips out and shoves Lashley into the turnbuckles – before jumping onto the middle rope and nailing him with a reverse Tornado DDT!!! Both men lie flat on the canvas, not moving – the referee has no other option but to start a ten count on both men!!

1 - 2 – 3 – 4 – 5 – 6 – 7 – Dykstra struggles up using the ropes as the referee continues to count Lashley... 8 – 9 – Lashley makes it to one knee and Dykstra dives towards him... Spear by Lashley!! Lashley then makes the cover...

1 – 2 – THRE.. Dykstra somehow kicks out!!

JR and King – "What?? How did he do that??"

Lashley looks up at the referee in shock – who states firmly that Dykstra had indeed kicked out in the nick of time! In disbelief, Lashley gets back to his feet and once again pulls up Dykstra – who counters with a small package!!

1 – 2 – THRE.. Lashley escapes!!

The crowd are on their feet for the two men at this point, as both men once again get back to their feet – and stare across the ring at each other. Then with a nod of appreciation, they stagger back towards each other – Kenny nails Lashley with a diving cutter out of nowhere!! Lashley crashes to the canvas, as Dykstra again gets to his feet using the ropes – before climbing up to the top turnbuckle... and nailing his diving leg drop across Lashley's throat!!! Dykstra then exhaustedly crawls into a cover...

1 – 2 – 3!!! Dykstra has done it!!

The crowd immediately cheer the two warriors in the ring, for an amazing match they just put on – the referee helps Dykstra to his feet and raises his arm in victory.

Lillian – "Here is your winner... and the NEW Intercontinental Champion – Kenny Dykstra!!"

Kenny is presented with his newly won title, and drops to his knees in celebration – never taking his eyes off the title. Lashley somehow then staggers to his feet – and the two men stare at each other for a moment – before Lashley extends his hand to his adversary – Kenny takes it and the two men embrace – before a dejected Lashley leaves Kenny to celebrate the victory.

Backstage, Maria was with Triple H.

Maria – "Triple H, tonight you come face to face with the man who has screwed you over constantly for the last month or so – what is your game plan when you face Sting in a Last Man Standing match?"

Triple H – "My game plan?? You don't need a game plan in this sort of match – all I plan to do is go out there and beat Sting into submission – like I always do. You see for all his sneak attacks – he couldn't get the job done. Tonight, Sting – I welcome you to MY world. Tonight – it's time to play the Game!"

With that, Triple H stormed past Maria and down the corridor.

Lillian – "The following contest is a Biker Chain Match! The rules of the match are the following – to win the match, one opponent must take the chain from the pole above the top turnbuckle, and use it on their opponent before they can pin them to win the match. There are no disqualifications, and no count-outs in this match!"

_American Badass _then hit, and Gang Leader rode to the ring on his motorbike to a frenzy of boos from the crowd. The 'Get Your Own Gimmick' chant began, and an incensed Gang Leader flipped off the crowd before entering the ring – with a lead pipe from the motorbike in hand.

JR – "While neither of these men are RAW Superstars, I can't help but be intrigued by this rivalry – both men are hard hitting powerful men, yet Deranged is force like I have never witnessed before in this industry – he has survived a Boiler Room Brawl, a Samoan Bulldozer – and a three on one Flaming Tables match! For those reasons I see him as NWO's new champion come the Royal Rumble."

King – "I dunno, JR – he has to go through Shawn Michaels first to accomplish that... and he has more than a few tricks up his sleeve, in my opinion."

With that, the lights in the arena went out – and _The Enemy _hit. Deranged rose to the ring from his typical position – frightening the life out of King as he stepped onto the announce table.

King – "I'm telling you though, it's gonna take a lot of tricks by Michaels to keep this monster down – every time he comes out here, it freaks me out!"

Deranged eyed Gang Leader with a psychotic look, as Gang Leader beat the pipe off his hand in the ring. Deranged then stepped up onto the ring apron – Gang Leader charged him, swinging the pipe – Deranged caught the pipe – and launched Gang Leader to the outside with one arm!! The crowd exploded as Gang Leader crashed to the floor below – Deranged dropped to the floor and picked him up!! Gang Leader pleaded for mercy at this point as Deranged set him on his shoulders – and looking for the Final Flight through one of the announce tables... Gang Leader managed to fight off at the last second with some elbows to the face! Deranged dropped him, and Gang Leader blasted him in the back of the head with a boot!! Deranged slumped forward onto the announce table, as Gang Leader recovered his pipe from the floor, before nailing Deranged in the back of the head four times with it!! He then turned Deranged around – lifted him up – and nailed the Biker's Last Stand on the floor(Dragon Sleeper into a Jackhammer)!! With Deranged flat out on the floor, Gang Leader then smirked and entered the ring.

As Gang Leader ascended the turnbuckle to grab the chain from the pole – Deranged sat up! He got to his feet and rolled into the ring – before dumping Gang Leader for the mat from the top rope!! Deranged then stalked towards the shocked Gang Leader – blood dripping from the back of his head – Gang Leader shot up his foot and low blowed the monster!!! Gang Leader then tossed Deranged through the second rope to the floor – and followed him out.

On the outside again, Deranged again began to sit up – Gang Leader nailed him with another boot to the mouth! Gang Leader then looked under the ring – and pulled out a rope! He then tied one end of it to the bike, before attempting to tie the other end to Deranged's leg – Deranged once again sat up!! This time he got to his feet and caught Gang Leader by the throat – and delivered a choke-bomb onto the motorcycle!!! The crowd went wild as the bike's kickstand broke – and it fell onto the motionless Gang Leader's leg!! He suddenly came alive again, screaming in pain as Deranged simply stared at him – before rolling back into the ring, ascending the turnbuckle and grabbing the chain!! He then wrapped the chain around his huge fist and stalked back towards Gang Leader – who was still trapped under the motorcycle – it was at this point that Sandman and Chavo Guerrero appeared from the ramp and charged down towards the monster!!

The crowd booed emphatically as Chavo helped remove the bike from the leg of Deranged – Sandman jumped on the apron, only to be nailed in the face with the chain-clad fist of Deranged!! Deranged then once again exited the ring, just as Gang Leader hobbled to his feet – Chavo leapfrogged from Gang Leader's shoulders straight at Deranged... who caught and swiftly delivered the Final Flight!! This brought the NWO leader, Shawn Michaels to the ring from the crowd – and he delivered Sweet Chin Music right to Deranged's face!! The monster staggered backwards – dropping the chain, but not falling – Gang Leader swiftly picked up the chain and wrapped it around his fist – as Michaels hit a Second Sweet Chin Music on the monster!!!

This time he fell to the floor, and the two NWO members rolled Deranged into the ring where Gang Leader went also – and implored him to get up. Deranged did just that, sitting up – and catching Gang Leader's fist as he swung for him!! Michaels then rolled into the ring again – when the Hardyz' music hit!! Matt and Jeff charged to ringside and began brawling with Michaels and a recovering Sandman – Gang Leader nailed Jeff in the back of the head with the chain!! Deranged was on his feet again – and took out Sandman with another choke-bomb, before Michaels dived at him again – Matt caught him and dropped him with the Side Effect!! Deranged then turned around, just as Gang Leader swung the chain at him – Deranged ducked and lifted Gang Leader swiftly onto his shoulders... and delivered the Final Flight!! He then picked up the discarded chain, before nailing him in the head with it – Deranged then made the cover on Gang Leader as Matt dropped Michaels with the Twist of Fate..

1 – 2 – 3!!! Deranged wins a war!

JR – "This is a god-damn gang war on a RAW Pay Per View, King – and Deranged has come out of it standing tall!!"

Deranged got to his feet as Matt helped Jeff up – and the three men stared with a hatred towards their adversaries who were regrouping on the outside - as the cameras cut backstage.

Finlay and Burchill were in their locker room, watching what had just unfolded with frowns on their faces.

Burchill – "Are you sure that Shawn said to stay back here? If we had been out there, Gang Leader would have owned Deranged!"

Finlay – "I'm sure, mate – these titles are more important at the moment, seeing as out oh so great leader has none at the moment – it's what he wanted."

Burchill – "Well, if you're sure..."

Finlay – "Of course I'm sure! We're going out there tonight – and it's time to prove that we don't need ten people to win a match for us – we're on our own tonight... and that's the way I like it!"

Finlay then got up and left the locker room, leaving an uneasy Burchill staring at him – the Undisputed Tag Team Title Match was up next!!


	65. New Year's Revolution Part 2

"_WOOO!!"_

The fans rose to their feet in appreciation for the sound of the Nature Boy, Ric Flair – making his way to the ring. He strutted out onto the stage in his robe, smirking and posing for the fans.

Lillian – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is for the Undisputed Tag Team Championships! Making his way to the ring – Ric Flair!"

The fans continued to cheer for the living legend that is Flair – as he entered the ring and let out a few 'WOOS'

JR – "I never thought I'd see the day – Smackdown and RAW teaming up to challenge for the Tag Team Titles!"

King – "Yeah, and I don't like it one bit, JR! RAW has plenty of talent on its roster – why draft in someone who has never won a title – hell who rarely wins a big match? Trice is a rookie – plain and simple!"

JR – "I think you're slightly underestimating Indy trice, King – obviously he has something if Ric Flair would go and ask him personally to team up with him!"

_Burn, Burn _then hit – and Indy Trice came to the stage to huge cheers from the crowd! He posed on the stage, as Flair nodded and clapped in the ring – before charging to the ring and diving in through the second rope as pyros went off on the turnbuckles.

JR – "Flair obviously has a great deal of admiration for this young superstar, King – and to be honest he has been very impressive since he joined the WWE."

King – "A couple of flukes over Michaels and Batista don't make someone impressive, JR – as far as I'm concerned, tonight is the night when Indy Trice gets exposed as a fraud!"

JR – "Oh come on!! Trice has worked his ass off since debuting here, King – and you know it! He hasn't just been lucky – he has pinned both John Cena and CM Punk in matches – as well as being screwed by Edge out of becoming the next World Heavyweight Champion just last week!"

King – "He still doesn't impress me – you can't just walk in off the street and earn big matches like he has – being Vince's golden boy has it's advantages I guess."

Trice seemed to notice the disdain King was showing for him in his harsh comments – and turned around to face the RAW announcer. King regarded him with a sour look – Trice simply shrug it off and shook hands with Flair.

Lillian – "And their opponents – representing the NWO – they are the WWE Undisputed Tag Team Champions... Finlay and Paul Burchill!"

The music of the NWO then hit – and Paul Burchill came to the stage... ALONE. He eyed the challengers with a wary look – and made his way down to the ring.

JR – "What is going on here? Paul Burchill is coming to the ring on his own – surely Finlay hasn't abandoned his partner tonight?"

King – "Well – Finlay has had some problems with his fellow NWO members in the past few weeks... maybe he's had enough?"

"_My name – is Finlay... and I love to fight!"_

The crowd cheered a little as Finlay came to the ring to his old theme music, brandishing his shilealagh as he joined Burchill in the aisle. He stared at Trice intensely – both men have had their problems with each other in the past few months – before both men slid into the ring and raised their titles aloft. Finlay then dropped both his shilealagh and his title on the mat – and he and Trice went nose to nose in the centre of the ring.

JR – "It is well documented that Indy Trice is one of the men who fought so hard to save ECW from the NWO – and he and Finlay have been in some wars in the past!"

King – "Finlay won most of those, I believe."

Flair and Burchill left the ring without too much argument – as the referee rang the bell to start the match with the two rivals in the ring!

Finlay and Trice locked up in the middle of the ring – each man battling for dominance – as well as pride. Trice quickly stuck his foot behind Finlay's legs – and in usual fashion, Finlay ended up on his ass in the ring!! Trice then smirked at an angry Irishman – who got to his feet again.

King – "This is a joke – Trice has no respect for anyone! Wrestle the match you over-rated piece of trash!"

JR – "I think you're being overly critical, King – Trice is simply playing mind games... something YOU should know all about!"

Back in the ring, Finlay had taken Trice to the mat with a headlock – Trice countered it with a head scissors – forcing Finlay to break the hold. Both men got to their feet – with Flair clapping on the ring apron. Finlay then rushed Trice for a clothesline – Trice ducked and caught him with an inverted backbreaker! Trice then bounced off the ropes – and came down on Finlay's chest with a hard elbow drop – before he rolled to his corner and tagged in Flair!

The Nature Boy entered the ring, and immediately dashed over to the recovering Finlay, knocking him into the corner with some hard knife-edge chops.. with the crowd 'WOOING' along with him! Flair then whipped Finlay out of the corner – Finlay reversed it and shoved Flair chest first into the turnbuckles – before knocking him down with a hard clothesline! Finlay then nailed a seated senton on Flair, before tagging in Burchill. Both men then hauled Flair up, and whipped him against the ropes – before dropping him with dual reverse elbows... and then nailing a double elbow drop to Flair's chest!! Finlay then left the ring again, and Burchill once again dragged Flair to his feet – and set him for the C-4!! Flair fought out of it, however – and threw Burchill against the ropes – for a back-body drop!! Flair then began to crawl towards his corner, looking for the tag on Trice – Finlay entered the ring and pulled him backwards!!

The crowd booed as Burchill then got back to his feet and tagged in Finlay again – who immediately taunted an irate Trice, before dragging Flair to his corner by his leg and choking him against the turnbuckle! He broke on the referee's four count – before once again tagging in Burchill. This time the Burchill held Flair in position as Finlay charged off the ropes, looking for a clothesline – Flair ducked and Finlay nailed Burchill!! Finlay stared in shock at his floored partner – as Flair turned him around and chopped him again... this time sending him over the top rope to the floor!! The crowd exploded as Flair then staggered across the ring... and tagged in Trice!!

Trice came in and hit anything that moved – nailing Burchill with two forearms, before throwing him against the ropes – Finlay rolled back into the ring and Trice quickly moved, causing the Tag Team Champs to collide for the second time that night!! Flair then got back into the ring as Trice lifted up Burchill – and behind the referee's back he nailed Finlay with a low blow!! At the same time, Trice dropped Burchill with a Death Valley Driver in the centre of the ring – and both Flair and Trice looked at each for a moment... before locking in dual figure-four leg locks on the NWO members!!! The fans exploded as both Finlay and Burchill cried out in pain, trying to escape the deadly maneuver... neither man could and they both started tapping as hard as they could!! The referee called for the bell – and we have new Tag Champs!!

Lillian – "Here are your winners... and the NEW Undisputed Tag Team Champions... Indy Trice and Ric Flair!!"

The ovation for the two fan favorites was deafening – both men finally released the now former Tag Champs from the holds and got to their feet – before embracing in the ring! The referee then handed both men their titles – and raised their arms in celebration!

JR – "I guess the 'rookie' Indy Trice may have just won the big one, King! He's now got gold around his waist!"

King – "Yeah, it doesn't change my opinion of him though – I still think he is over-rated!!"

Backstage again, Maria was now with Edge, who was smirking into the camera – the World Heavyweight Title across his shoulder.

Maria – "In just a few moments, Edge – you will defend your World Heavyweight Championship against none other than Chris Jericho... in a match made by RAW's General Manager – Coach... your thoughts?"

Edge – "My thoughts? This match should not even be taking place! A RAW Superstar has no business challenging for a Smackdown title – but seeing as I have no choice, I personally guarantee that I will leave with this title still around my waist... and there's nothing you, Chris Jericho – or anyone for that matter can do about it. Chris Jericho will learn the meaning of pain tonight – and you can Bank on it!"

Edge then headed down the corridor towards the entrance ramp for the stage – and a split screen quickly showed Jericho doing the same.

Lillian – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall... and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship!! Introducing first..."

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!!!_

The fans erupted as Chris Jericho's music hit – and Y2J appeared on the stage with his arms outstretched. He then turned around and made his way to the ring, as the fans begin to chant his name.

JR – "With two title changes already tonight, King – I have to believe that this not bode well for Edge's chances."

King – "While that is true, JR – Edge is a very resourceful superstar, as we all know – I see him pulling out the victory from somewhere tonight."

"_You think you know me..."_

The crowd booed loudly as Edge's music hit, and the World Heavyweight Champion came to the stage. As he taunted the fans, a replay was shown of him destroying Shannon Moore on Smackdown, followed by his interference in Jericho's match with Mark Henry. Jericho looked extremely focused as he and Edge stared at each other, before Edge slid into the ring and taunted Jericho with the title. Jericho smirked as the referee took the title from the Rated R Superstar, and brandished it for all to see.

JR – "What an opportunity that has been handed to Jericho tonight, King – he's only back in the WWE for a few weeks now, and he has a chance to climb to the top of the mountain!"

King – "Yeah, it's not an ideal situation for Edge – but Jericho is bound to still have some in ring rust, Edge will take advantage of that tonight."

The referee then handed the belt to the outside, and called for the bell to start the match… at which point Edge rushed across the ring and nailed Jericho with a hard clothesline! The fans booed as Edge taunted the fallen Jericho – before stomping on his head a few times. Edge then backed up and watched as Jericho got back to his feet – Edge smashed him in the back of the head with another clothesline! Edge then taunted the fans as they booed his early offense.

Picking Jericho up again, Edge whipped him against the ropes – Jericho ducked another clothesline, bounced off the ropes again – and caught Edge in the face with a heel kick!! Edge crashed to the canvas as Jericho got straight back up – and dropkicked Edge out of the ring!! The fans exploded as Jericho once again got to his feet – and launched himself over the top rope onto a recovering Edge – who rolled out of the way!! Jericho hit the floor hard as Edge pulled himself up on the ring apron, and got back in the ring. He then motioned for the referee to count as Jericho lay prone on the floor.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 - Jericho rolls back into the ring – Edge charges forward for a Spear – Jericho drop-toe holds him into the turnbuckle!! Jericho then pulls Edge to his feet – and drops him with a vertical suplex! Jericho rolls into the cover…

1 – 2 – Edge kicks out!

Jericho gets back to his feet again and poises himself for the Code-Breaker.. Edge counters and slams Jericho's head into the mat!! Edge then covers Jericho with a bridge…

1 – 2 – THRE – Jericho kicks out!!

Edge argues with the referee about the count as Jericho rolls to the ropes and helps himself up with the ropes while holding his head – Edge kicks him in the stomach and sets him for the Edgecution – Jericho reverses it into a neckbreaker, before running top the ropes… Lionsault to Edge!!!

1 – 2 – THRE - Edge kicks out!!

Jericho shakes his head in shock as the referee states it was only two, Jericho then grabs Edge and looks for the Walls of Jericho – Edge counters with a kick that send s Jericho through the second rope to the floor!! Edge then rolls to the outside, and is met with a kick from Jericho to the thigh – Jericho whips the stunned Edge towards the steel steps – Edge stops just in time – Jericho leaps to the apron, runs toward Edge, and smashes his head into them with a bulldog!! Edge falls to the mat, and looks near unconscious as Jericho crawls back into the ring to break the count, before rolling out again!

Staggering over to the motionless Edge, Jericho picks him up and slams his head into the announce table – the referee exits the ring himself and orders Jericho to take the fight into the ring! Jericho disregards the referee's orders, instead dumping Edge to the floor and ripping the covering off the announce table. He then picks up Edge again and sets him for another suplex – this time through the announce table… Edge counters and delivers an Edgecution on the floor!! The fans are going crazy as both men are laid out on the floor beside the announce table!

JR – "What a counter by Edge to avoid a devastating move Jericho had planned – if he had hit that, Edge was finished!"

Eventually both men began to get back to their feet as the referee continued to remonstrate with the two men – Edge staggered forward and swung for Jericho with a right hand – Jericho ducked and nailed Edge with a chop to the chest! Jericho chopped Edge backwards against the ring apron, before Edge countered with an eye rake – before tossing Jericho into King and JR across the announce table!! Both announcers and Jericho lay in a heap behind the table, as Edge finally rolled back into the ring – the referee followed and began to count Jericho out again!!

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8… Jericho untangles himself from the announce team and staggers forward… 9 – Edge attempts to baseball slide Jericho – Jericho catches Edge's feet and pulls him to the outside, breaking the count!! The referee starts his count again as Jericho pulls Edge to his feet – Edge shoves Jericho backwards – and grabs the World Heavyweight Title from the timekeeper – before smashing Jericho across the face with it!! The referee calls for the bell to disqualify Edge as he turns around and smirks – the title cannot change hands on a disqualification!!

The fans boo Edge emphatically as he points to his head and rolls back into the ring.

Lillian Garcia – "The winner of this match by disqualification… Chris Jericho!!(loud cheers) However STILL the World Heavyweight Champion… Edge!"

Edge raises his title in the air as the fans boo the actions of the Rated R Superstar… Jericho rolls back into the ring behind him!!

Edge turns around with a huge smile on his face – Jericho nails him with the Code-Breaker!!! The fans cheer Jericho as he then locks in the Walls of Jericho on the World Heavyweight Champion – who begins tapping as hard as he can!! Jericho finally releases the hold on Edge, and dumps him to the outside as his music begins to play. Jericho then looks at the World Heavyweight Championship with a forlorn look, before raising it high in the air as the fans chanted his name.

King – "Chris Jericho can hold that title all he wants, the fact is he is not the champion after tonight!"

JR – "Yeah, that damn Edge made sure of that when he got himself disqualified – but Jericho took him to the limit here tonight!"

Jericho then dumped the Championship on Edge and left for the back, as the cameras cut backstage.

Maria was now with Randy Orton and Kane.

Maria – "Randy, we are now just moments away from when you defend your WWE Title against…"

Orton – "Against the Undertaker… yeah, yeah – I've heard it all before. I've heard this week, that I can't beat the Undertaker – that his legend is too strong for even me to kill… well I have one answer for that, Taker – when I come face to face in the ring with you tonight and you look into my eyes – you will see no fear. I have beaten the best in this industry, I have killed the legends of many stars down through the years. And although you left me bloody, beaten and destroyed in a Hell in A Cell Match just last year, Undertaker – Kane and I will make sure that tonight it is you who cannot walk from the ring. Tonight is my destiny – to finally kill… the legend of the Undertaker."

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long, two matches left at New Year's Revolution now… and they may be a while coming. The Christmas season is upon us, and it is the time of year where I like to party hard, baby!! So while I will try my hardest to get the conclusion of NYR up for you guys… realistically it may be two to three weeks before I'm back in the game – apologies to all for this once again. Therefore, Merry Christmas – and a Happy New Year to the loyal readers of A Whole New Ballgame – and I shall be speaking to you in the New Year!**

**Andy B. **


	66. New Year's Revolution Part 3

A video aired next, recapping the major points of the Sting – Triple H rivalry to date, highlighting Sting's arrival in the WWE, and Triple H nailing him with a Pedigree on RAW last week. The cameras then cut back to the arena and Lillian Garcia was in the ring.

Lillian Garcia – "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the Last Man Standing Match! The rules are as follows: there are NO Disqualifications, and NO Count-outs... the only way to win this match is to incapacitate your opponent until they are unable to answer the count of ten from the referee!"

JR – "This is going to be a slobber knocker, folks – the rivalry between these two men is more than personal!"

King – "Tonight is the night when Sting gets a first real taste of the WWE environment – this is a war he has never been in, and Triple H is a veteran of this match type!"

"_Behold the King... the King of Kings..."_

The fans booed loudly as Triple H came to the stage with prowess. He stalked around the stage, sipping his water and spitting it in the direction of the crowd, before making his way down to the ring. He then made his traditional entrance, before tossing the water bottle aside and posing on the turnbuckle. He then stormed across the ring and posed on a turnbuckle facing the entrance way – and stared at the entrance ramp in anticipation of his opponent for the night.

"_The time for hiding – is OVER"_

The lights went out in the arena and Sting's music hit – the fans erupted in clearly the loudest ovation of the night so far. When the lights came back up, Sting was standing on top of the New Year's Revolution scaffold – and he rappelled straight to the ring! The fans chanted his name as he landed behind Triple H on the canvas – Triple H jumped off the turnbuckle and the two men began brawling to start the match!

JR – "This is not a match about wrestling holds – this is going to be a slap-damn, in your face match – where brutality reigns supreme!"

Sting knocked Triple H backwards against the ropes, before grabbing him and whipping him into the turnbuckle – he charged forward for a Stinger Splash – Triple H moved and Sting smashed into the turnbuckle - hard!! Triple H then sought to maintain his advantage – and clotheslined the stunned Icon over the top rope to the floor.

On the outside, Triple H picked up Sting and slammed him into the ring apron – before whipping him into the guard rail. He then posed to the fury of the crowd, before picking up the ring bell from the table at ringside!

King – "Triple H is looking to end this early – he has prepared for this match for a long time now!"

Triple H measured the recovering Sting from behind, and as he staggered to his feet Triple H swung with all his might – Sting managed to duck the shot, which sent Triple H off balance – Sting rammed him backwards into the ring post!! Triple H dropped the ring bell, and clutched his back as Sting back up... and smashed Triple H into the ring post for a second time with the Stinger Splash!! The fans exploded as Triple H crashed to the floor, screaming in pain. Sting backed up and the referee moved in to start a count on the Game!

Sting staggered across the floor, and searched under the ring as the referee reached a six count before Triple H got back to one knee – Sting pulled a chair out from under the ring and smashed it across Triple H's back – sending him to the floor again – to the joy of the crowd. The referee once again started a count as Sting brandished the chair and waited...

1 2 3 4 5 6 7.. Triple H gets up to one knee again – Sting waits patiently.. 8 9 – Triple H is back on his feet – and is nailed for a second time by Sting with the chair!! The force of the blow this time drives Triple H to one knee – Sting measures him for a head shot – Triple H rolls out of the way just as Sting swings it with fury at his head!!

Getting back to his feet, Triple H turns around to meet Sting, who is still holding the chair – Triple H catches him and delivers a spinebuster onto the floor!!! Clutching his back in pain, Triple H gets to his feet using the ring apron – as the referee begins to count Sting!

Sting is quickly back on his feet at the count of 4 – Triple H nails him with a face-buster, staggering Sting against the announce table – Triple H then clocks Sting in the face with the ring bell – laying him out on the NWO announce table!! Clutching his back, Triple H then catches a breather against the ring apron as the referee again counts Sting...

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 – Sting gets to his feet on the announce table! Triple H shakes his head in shock and grabs the dazed man's legs and pulls them from under him – Sting smashes back onto the announce table! Triple H then climbs onto the announce table beside the fallen Sting, and drags him back to his feet – before kicking him in the stomach and looking for the Pedigree – Sting counters with a back drop onto the Smackdown announce table.. Triple H bounces off the table hard – without it breaking, and crashes into Joey Styles and Michael Cole's laps!! Styles can be heard exclaiming – "Oh my GOD!" as Sting rolls off the announce table onto the floor – both men are down!!

JR – "That move has put more punishment onto Triple H's back – it could be over right now!!"

Triple H finally falls to the floor as Styles and Cole untangle themselves from the superstar – the referee begins a count on both men!!

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 – Sting staggers back to his feet – 8 9 – Triple H somehow makes it back up, clutching his back – a grimace of pain etched across his face. He staggers away from the Smackdown announce team, and he and Sting again trade blows on the outside, neither man backing down one inch. Blow for blow they match each other, around to the opposite side of the ring – Triple H sees an opening and swings a kick at Sting – nailing him right between the legs!! Sting drops to his knees in agony as Triple H backs off for a second – before charging forward and smashing Sting's face into his knee!! Sting slumps to the floor, looking completely out of it from the impact of the shot – Triple H then searches under the ring and pulls out... his sledgehammer!! A slight cheer is heard for this as the referee begins another count on Sting...

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 – Sting gets back up!! Triple H shakes his head in disbelief and screams – "Stay down you son of a bitch!" – before smashing the Sledgehammer into Sting's chest!! The Icon crumples to the floor immediately as a smirk appears on the bruised and beaten Triple H's face – this match has to be over!!

Triple H rolls back into the ring and gets to his feet as the referee begins possibly the final count on Sting – Triple H rests against the ropes clutching his sledgehammer to his chest...

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 TE... Sting somehow gets to his feet!! Triple H stares at him in shock – before Sting takes a step forward – his legs give out and he collapses to the floor.

JR – "I really thought he could do it, King – but that damn sledgehammer is the difference maker once again!"

King – "It's all legal, JR – there can be no complaints, Sting knew what he was getting himself into!"

The referee begins the inevitable count on the fallen Sting for the last time...

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 TE... Sting somehow gets back up again – to the euphoria of the crowd!!

JR and King – "WHAT?"

This time Sting stays on his feet and staggers towards the ring as a shell-shocked Triple H stares in disbelief at him. As Sting rolls into the ring, Triple H measures him for another sledgehammer shot – this time to the back of the head... Sting pops up and catches the sledgehammer – before pulling it away from Triple H and tossing it to the outside!!! The fans go nuts as Sting then nails Triple H with rights and lefts, before whipping him into the corner – and crushing him against the turnbuckles with the Stinger Splash!!! Triple H staggers out of the corner, unaware of where he is – Sting slips behind and drops him with the Scorpion Death Drop!!! The fans are on their feet as Sting then locks in the Death Lock on the fallen Triple H – who begins tapping and screaming like a baby straight away!!!

King – "What is Sting doing?? He can't win the match this way!"

JR – "Yes, but Triple H's back is weakened already – if Sting keeps on the hold long enough, he might just pass out from the pain!"

Sting continues to punish Triple H with the Death Lock in the centre of the ring – Triple H finds strength out of nowhere and begins to crawl across to the ropes – he makes it!! Sting however, keeps the hold locked in – this match is no disqualifications!! Triple H holds the ropes for dear life, screaming in agony as his back is tortured with the deadly maneuver – before suddenly collapsing to the canvas, motionless. The referee immediately checks on Triple H – it looks like he's out of it!! Sting finally releases the hold and backs off as the referee begins a count on the lifeless Game...

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 – Triple H begins to move! 8 9 TE – Using the ropes, Triple H gets back up!!! The two rivals stare at each other from across the ring as the fans cheer the effort both men have put in for the match. Triple H tries to stagger across to fight Sting one more time – his back can't handle the weight of his own legs!! Triple H drops to his knees in pain as Sting eyes him with curiosity – Sting exits the ring and picks up Triple H's sledgehammer!!!

Rolling back into the ring, Triple H begins pleading with Sting, who stalks towards him with malice in his eyes – Sting poises himself to nail Triple H right between the eyes with his own weapon – Triple H pops up and boots Sting in the stomach... Pedigree to Sting!!!

JR – "I don't believe it!! Triple H was playing possum the whole time!!"

King – "It's why he's called the Cerebral Assassin, JR – Triple H has this one wrapped up now!"

The effort to Pedigree Sting had taken its toll on Triple H too, however, and both men lay motionless on the canvas. The referee looked at both men, and began to count the two of them!!

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 – Both men are on one knee 9 – Triple H collapses back to the canvas as Sting somehow gets up with the help of the ropes... 10!! It's over!!!

The fans are going insane for one of the most brutal matches in recent history – Sting has survived a war!

Lillian Garcia – "Here is your winner... Sting!!"

The fans chant Sting's name as he holds himself up using the ropes – the Icon has defeated the Game!!

JR – "I don't believe it! The effort used to Pedigree Sting must have been all the energy Triple H had left – and somehow Sting got up!"

King – "I don't understand it, JR – I was sure that Triple H had the match won with the Pedigree!"

The fans continued to cheer loudly for the victor of the Last Man Standing Match, as the cameras cut backstage once again.

Backstage, a party was going on in Indy Trice's locker room, where he and Ric Flair were surrounded by beautiful women. Trice popped open a bottle of champagne to a huge cheer from the women – before turning to Flair.

Trice – "I want to thank you, man – if it wasn't for you, I'd still be moping about being screwed out of the World Heavyweight Championship – and I certainly wouldn't have this(pointing to the Undisputed Tag Team Championship) around my waist."

Flair – "Forget it, it's an honor to work with a young talent like you."

Trice – "Well, I don't know about that – but I can say that it has been a privilege to work with a legend like yourself - there's just one problem I have though..."

Flair – "What's that?"

Trice – "Something bugged me tonight. Did you see the way a certain announcer regarded me?"

Flair – "As a matter of fact, I did – question is... what are you gonna do about it??"

Trice – "You'll have to wait till Monday night – when I make my debut as an official RAW Superstar!"

The cameras then cut to the still pictures of Undertaker and Randy Orton, in preparation for the main event of the evening – the WWE Title Match.


	67. New Year's Revolution Part 4

A video package with a difference showed up next – highlighting the brewing animosity between Undertaker and Orton – as far back as Survivor Series. It also showed clips from some of their famous matches in the past – notably WrestleMania, Summerslam and Armageddon – the Hell in A Cell confrontation. It then cut to the present, showing a recap of the Number 1 Contender's Tournament on RAW – and Taker's subsequent win in the Triple Threat Ladder Match. Then it showed Kane's revelation as Randy Orton's 'bodyguard' – and their brutal assault of him a few weeks back. It ended with Orton's speech from last week's RAW – where he stated he would kill the legend of the Undertaker – for good.

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is for the WWE Championship!!"

The lights then went out and the familiar gong of the Undertaker's funeral march began to toll. The fans popped huge for the challenger tonight, almost eclipsing Sting's ovation... but not quite. Taker began his slow walk to the ring, as smoke poured out of the vents and filled the ringside area.

JR – "Well this is it, folks – our main event! But before we address the situation at hand – I want to focus on some comments made by a certain Indy Trice... and I can only imagine they were aimed at you, King!"

King – "Yeah, yeah – so Indy Trice is on RAW? Big freakin' deal! If he has something he wants to say to me tomorrow night – he knows where I am."

By this time Taker had entered the ring, and brought the lights up – before taking off his hat and cloak and rolling his eyes back in his head – to another loud ovation. His typical entrance was cut short, however – when the disrespectful WWE Champion – Randy Orton's music played.

The fans booed emphatically as Orton appeared on the stage to his theme music. He took four steps forward – before using his signature pose to bring his pyros down in a curtain behind him... and a huge explosion followed, and Kane's music hit!! The Big Red Machine then stormed to the stage, through Orton's pyro – and the two men made their way to the ring. Orton regarded Taker with a cocky smirk – as Kane stared maniacally at him. Both men then rolled into the ring, and Orton posed on the ropes in typical fashion – jumping down quickly as Kane brought another huge explosion from his pyros on the turnbuckles. The arena glowed red and Orton's music then came on again. Taker simply stared at Orton from his position beside one of the turnbuckles. The referee then ordered Kane out of the ring and took the title from Orton – before holding it aloft for all to see. He then handed it to Lillian Garcia, and called for the bell to start the match!

JR – "Well, here we go – this is the time when Orton has to back up all his talk of killing the legend of the Undertaker!"

King – "I have to say, I don't like Taker's chances – especially with Kane lurking on the outside!"

Taker then stalked towards Orton in the centre of the ring – and went to lock up with him. Orton teased it, then backed off and stood against the ropes – shaking his head at Taker, to the fury of the crowd. Taker simply regarded Orton with a cold stare – and charged forward for a clothesline... Orton ducked under it and rolled out of the ring! He stood with Kane, smirking in the aisle as the fans vented their fury on Orton's reluctance to start the match – Taker ran against the ropes and charged forward – before diving across the top rope and taking both men to the floor in the aisle!! The fans erupted and a 'Let's Go Taker' chant began.

Undertaker got to his feet on the outside of the ring, and turned around to see Kane sitting up – Taker booted him in the face!!! With Kane laid out on the floor, Taker turned his attention back to the recovering Orton, dragging him back towards the ring and rolling him onto the apron. He then brutalized him with several hard elbows to the face, before climbing onto the apron, and dropping his leg across Orton's throat!! Orton rolled into the ring, rasping and clutching his throat in agony, as Taker got to his feet on the outside and rolled in!

Orton again struggled to his feet, and was met with several hard rights from the Undertaker – before he twisted his arm around twice and slammed it down hard. Orton cried out in pain as Taker then dragged him by the arm across to the turnbuckle, and ascended it for Old School – Kane shook the ropes from behind and crotched Taker!! The referee immediately turned around and began shouting at Kane on the outside – Behind him, Orton shook the ropes up and down repeatedly, adding further pain to Taker's nether regions. Following this, Orton grabbed Taker by the hair and slammed him down to the mat the hard way – before stomping every body part he could find. Orton then dropped down and started talking trash to Taker's face – and was promptly grabbed by the throat!! Taker got to his feet, still with Orton by the neck – and set him for a chokeslam!! Kane jumped onto the apron and distracted the referee – Orton nailed Taker with a low blow – driving Taker to his knees! Orton then stalked Taker, looking to finish the match – RK-NO! Taker tosses Orton across the ring to counter the deadly maneuver! Taker then drops back to one knee, clutching his groin in agony as Orton rolls out of the ring for another breather.

Taker got back up, and eyed Orton with a look of evil – before he left the ring and a chase ensued around the ring – Orton rolled back in and Taker and Kane stared at each other on the outside. The momentary distraction was all Orton needed, however – and he caught Taker in the face with a baseball slide, knocking him against the guard rail. Orton then left the ring again and smirked at the stunned Undertaker – who swung for him with a right hand!! Orton ducked however, and nailed Taker with his trademark backbreaker on the outside! He then turned around and grabbed a chair from ringside – the referee left the ring and began arguing with Orton – as Kane picked up Taker and whipped him into the steel steps – sending him crashing over them knees first!! Orton then dropped the chair again with a smirk – the referee turned around and saw Taker in a heap on the floor – and could do nothing about it!

JR – "This is a damn mugging, King! Orton and Kane are physically dissecting the Undertaker as we speak!!"

King – "Taker knew what he was getting himself into, JR – he knew Kane was going to be a major factor in this match!!"

Orton then dragged Taker around to the announce tables – mocking him every step of the way – before smashing his head into the RAW announce table three times! Orton then measured the staggering Undertaker – and floored him with a beautiful dropkick to the face!

JR – "As much as it pains me to say it – Orton is a fine athlete – did you see the elevation in that dropkick?? Taker is over 6 foot tall!"

Kane stood the fair side of Taker, laughing maniacally as Orton backed up and once again measured the recovering Phenom – this time for a kick to the head!

JR – "No – someone has to stop this! This could be the end of Undertaker's career right now!"

Orton then charged Taker, looking to boot his head off his shoulders – Taker somehow rolled out of the way – and Orton ended up booting Kane right in the balls!! The pain was etched on every man's face in the arena as Kane screamed in agony!

King – "Oh my God! Kane might as well cough up his testicles right now!!"

Orton, in shock at what he had just done to his 'bodyguard' – seemed to forget about an extremely angry Undertaker who was now on his feet behind him!! Orton turned around – into a huge boot to the face!!! The fans cheered loudly as Taker then grabbed the injured Kane by the throat... and chokeslammed him through the RAW announce table!!!

JR – "No way – Kane has just been taken out of this match in one swift motion!!"

Taker then turned his attention back to Orton – who had a terrified look on his face – his advantage was now lying among the debris of the RAW announce table!!

Taker opened up on Orton with rights and lefts at this point, punishing the cocky WWE Champ for his earlier actions – before rolling the shell-shocked Orton back into the ring! Taker then pounded away on Orton in the corner with his typical soup-bones, causing a small cut top open up on the face of the WWE Champion – Taker then twisted Orton's arm around twice – and hit Old School at the second attempt!

Taker sat back up and got to his feet – before signaling for the Last Ride! Orton – now bleeding badly from the shallow cut above his eye, staggered back to his feet slowly – Taker kicked him in the stomach and set him in the powerbomb position... Orton countered with a back drop!! Orton then steadied himself... RKO on the Undertaker!! The fans booed loudly as Orton rolled into the cover...

1 – 2 – THRE... NO!! TAKER KICKS OUT!!

Orton stares at the referee, in absolute shock as the fans pop huge for Taker. He gets to his feet and begins arguing with the official – it had to be three! TAKER SAT UP!!! Orton turned around, with his hands on his head as Taker got back to his feet – Orton threw some right hands that didn't affect Undertaker in the slightest – Orton went down low with a kick to the ribs!! He then tossed Taker against the ropes – Taker returned and scored with a huge running DDT!!! Taker then makes the cover...

1 – 2 – Orton kicks out!

Shaking his head, Taker pulls Orton back to his feet and throws him against the ropes – dropping his head... Orton stops himself in time – and scores with another dropkick, which knocks Taker into the corner!! Orton then mounts Taker for a ten punch.. he gets to seven – and Taker then wraps his arms around Orton's legs – and sets for the Last Ride – and hits it!!! The fans are on their feet as Taker drops down for a cover – we have a new WWE Champion!

1 – 2 -... Kane has pulled the referee from the ring!!!

Taker looks around in anger as he sees Kane rolling into the ring with a chair in his hand – Taker boots it back into Kane's face!!! Kane staggers backwards – and falls out of the ring over the top rope! Taker then turns around to face Orton... and gets hit with a second RKO!!! This has to be over as Orton makes the cover..

THERE'S NO REFEREE!!

Orton looks around, unaware of Kane taking out the referee just moments ago – and spots the steel chair – he slams it onto the mat and screams at Taker to get up!!

JR – "NO! Orton is looking to RKO the Undertaker on the steel chair!!"

Taker slowly gets to his feet, the effects of not one, but TWO RKOs clearly etched in his movements – Orton is in his viper-like position, slamming on the mat with his fists, determined to end this once and for all... RK... Taker counters, and reverses Orton into the Tombstone Piledriver... ON THE STEEL CHAIR!! The fans explode as Taker quickly throws the chair out of the ring – the referee has revived and rolls into the ring – and makes the count!!!

1... 2... 3!!! IT'S OVER!!!

Lillian Garcia – "Here is your winner... and the NEW WWE Champion... The Undertaker!"

The fans are on their feet in delight as Taker is handed his newly acquired championship – he has done it against all odds!

JR – "The Undertaker has battled through not one, but TWO men to become the WWE Champion tonight – and he deserves this moment!"

Taker poses with his tongue out and the WWE Championship in one hand to close New Year's Revolution.


	68. Ready to Rumble

**Monday Night RAW**

_Replay of New Year's Revolution:_

_Orton then mounts Taker for a ten punch.. he gets to seven – and Taker then wraps his arms around Orton's legs – and sets for the Last Ride – and hits it!!! The fans are on their feet as Taker drops down for a cover – we have a new WWE Champion!_

_1 – 2 -... Kane has pulled the referee from the ring!!!_

_Taker looks around in anger as he sees Kane rolling into the ring with a chair in his hand – Taker boots it back into Kane's face!!! Kane staggers backwards – and falls out of the ring over the top rope! Taker then turns around to face Orton... and gets hit with a second RKO!!! This has to be over as Orton makes the cover.._

_THERE'S NO REFEREE!!_

_Orton looks around, unaware of Kane taking out the referee just moments ago – and spots the steel chair – he slams it onto the mat and screams at Taker to get up!!_

_JR – "NO! Orton is looking to RKO the Undertaker on the steel chair!!"_

_Taker slowly gets to his feet, the effects of not one, but TWO RKOs clearly etched in his movements – Orton is in his viper-like position, slamming on the mat with his fists, determined to end this once and for all... RK... Taker counters, and reverses Orton into the Tombstone Piledriver... ON THE STEEL CHAIR!! The fans explode as Taker quickly throws the chair out of the ring – the referee has revived and rolls into the ring – and makes the count!!!_

_1... 2... 3!!! IT'S OVER!!!_

_Lillian Garcia – "Here is your winner... and the NEW WWE Champion... The Undertaker!"_

_The fans are on their feet in delight as Taker is handed his newly acquired championship – he has done it against all odds!_

_JR – "The Undertaker has battled through not one, but TWO men to become the WWE Champion tonight – and he deserves this moment!"_

With that, the RAW opening video played and RAW went live, in front of thousands of screaming fans – who immediately began booing as the music of the former WWE Champion, Randy Orton hit. He made his way to the ring quickly, with a scowl on his face – and a bandage over his eye – not stopping to pose for his pyros or anything.

Orton – "Cut the music! Now you all know it – the guys in the back, the concession stand guys, even you idiots sitting there in the front row(boos) – you all know that I was SCREWED last night!"

JR – "I'm not so sure, Randy – I think your plan just backfired!"

King – "Come on! He had Undertaker beaten, only for that idiot Kane pulled the referee out of the ring – and then Undertaker used a steel chair to get the job done!"

JR – "I think you're leaving out some of the facts there, King..."

Orton – "I was dropped on my head with a Tombstone Piledriver – onto a steel chair! Not only did Undertaker cheat to win – but I had him beat earlier on too – if not for Kane. Now what I want is simple – I want a rematch for the WWE Title, and I want it tonight!!"

The fans cheered loudly at the prospect of such a match – but once again, their cheering silenced when they heard the music of RAW's General Manager, Jonathon Coachman playing. Coach came to the stage and Orton stared at him angrily.

Coach – "Now, now Randy – you're in no position to be making such demands..."

Orton – "Shut the hell up, Coach – I have a rematch clause in my contract – and I'm choosing to exercise it tonight!!"

Coach – "You'd wanna hold your tongue, Orton – remember who your boss is around here – now, I have decided... that you will get your rematch against the Undertaker, for the WWE Title... just NOT tonight."

A round of boos resounded throughout the arena at this announcement. Orton did not look happy.

Coach – "No, come now Randy – here me out! You don't want the most important match of your career to be held in some two bit, hick town like this – do you?(loud boos) Instead of that – I have decided to postpone your match... until the Royal Rumble."

Orton – "That's fine with me, Coach – it just gives Taker two weeks of a title reign – because when I get my shot..."

Coach – "Hang on, hang on! I wasn't finished – it came to my attention last night that you and Kane had some... minor problems in your match last night."

Orton – "Minor? That overgrown freak cost me the match! First, he pulls the referee from the ring – when I was about to kick out anyways..."

JR – "I'm not so sure about that.."

Orton – "And then it was him who brought that chair into the ring in the first place! As far as I'm concerned, he can go and spawn another love child with Lita... I'm sick of him!"

Coach – "Well, just so you know – Kane is not too happy with you either – in fact, he was so angry that he stormed into my office earlier – roll the footage."

_Flashback to earlier in the night:_

Kane storms into Coach's office, tearing the door from it's hinges and grabbing Coach by the throat.

Coach – "What? Kane – what have I done!"

Kane(snarling) – "I want Orton – I want Taker! I want to destroy them!"

Coach(panting) – "Okay, okay... hang on – just let me go and we can talk about this!"

Kane roughly releases Coach, knocking him to the ground.

Coach – "Calm down, Kane – here's what I'll do..."

The cameras cut back to the arena, and Orton is standing in the ring with a look of shock on his face.

Coach – "You see, Randy – I had no choice. I hold you – AND the Undertaker personally responsible for Kane manhandling me earlier... therefore I'm going to punish you both... by making your title match at the Royal Rumble... a Triple Threat Match – with Kane added to the mix as well!"

The fans exploded at this announcement – what a match for the WWE Title!

Orton – "No, you can't do this – this is MY rematch! You can't just let some freak toss you around and put him in MY match!"

Coach – "I'm afraid I can – seeing as it's YOUR fault in the first place!"

With that, Coach's music hit and he left a stunned – and seething Orton standing in the ring.

_Commercial Break_

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is a Royal Rumble Placement match! The winner of this match will move up in the number he will appear in the Royal Rumble!"

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Break the Walls Down!!!_

The fans rose to their feet as Chris Jericho appeared on the stage, with his arms outstretched. He posed for a moment, then turned around and made his way to the ring, ready for this important match.

JR – "The road to the Royal Rumble starts tonight! And what an opportunity it presents to the thirty entrants – a title shot at WrestleMania!"

Jericho grabbed a mic from ringside and rolled into the ring.

Jericho – "Welcome – to RAW – IS – JERICHO!!(loud cheers) And tonight I have an opportunity to gain an advantage going into the Royal Rumble match – where I will be victorious, and go on to become champion – at WrestleMania(cheers) But I want to let you guys in on a little secret first – because the match has been signed, sealed – and delivered for next week... The Sexy Beast will go one on one... with the Icon – Sting.. in RAW's main event!"

The fans exploded at this announcement.

JR – "Jericho and Sting, one on one next week? What a match!"

King – "I can't believe it – this is huge!"

Jericho then dropped the mic – and Snitsky's music hit.

JR – "I wouldn't get too carried away about next week yet – especially when you have to face this psychotic freak right now, Jericho!"

King – "I don't like his chances of improving his Rumble placing tonight!"

Snitsky stormed to the ring with a crazed look in his eyes, and stepped over the top rope as the referee rang the bell to start the match!

Snitsky charged Jericho straight away – Jericho ducked a huge clothesline and began chopping at the big man's chest – to no affect. Snitsky simply roared at Jericho and tossed him out of the ring by his head!!

On the outside, Snitsky picked up Jericho and shoved into the ring apron, before unloading on him with right hands – Jericho took two before ducking and sidestepping the onslaught. A little stunned Jericho once again dodged the rampaging Snitsky as he charged forward for another clothesline – this time using Snitsky's momentum and sending him headlong into the ring post!! Snitsky staggered around, slightly dazed by the impact – Jericho jumped onto the ring apron and took him to the floor with a Tornado DDT!! The fans cheered as Jericho rolled back into the ring and allowed the referee to count the fallen Snitsky.

JR – "Chris Jericho has been so impressive since he returned last month, King – if not for Edge getting himself disqualified, I believe he would be World Heavyweight Champion right now!"

King – "That may be true, JR – but you're only as good as your next match... and Jericho has a tough task ahead of him here!"

Snitsky got to his feet at the count of seven, and got back into the ring – only to be met with a spinning heel kick off the top rope from Jericho!! The fans exploded as Jericho then went for the Walls of Jericho – Snitsky powered him off and sent him back-first into the turnbuckle!

Quickly getting to his feet, Snitsky then charged Jericho again – and squashed him in the corner. Jericho slumped to the canvas in a sitting position – and Snitsky used his boot to choke him against the bottom turnbuckle!

King – "I don't like Jericho's chances now, JR – once this Snitsky has the advantage, he rarely lets up!"

Snitsky broke the choke at the four count, and hauled Jericho back to his feet again – this time whipping him against the ropes – Snitsky then charged forward, looking to take Jericho's head off with a running boot to the face – Jericho ducked and Snitsky got caught on the top rope! Unable to get his leg free, Snitsky was trapped! Jericho seized the moment and attacked Snitsky with chops and forearms, until the referee was able to free Snitsky's leg – Jericho ran against the ropes behind him and dropped Snitsky with a bulldog in the centre of the ring!! Jericho then went for the Lionsault – Snitsky got his knees up!!! Jericho somehow got back to his feet, clutching his ribs – Snitsky nearly decapitated him with a big boot!!

King – "This one is over – can someone kindly hand Jericho's head back to him – I think it's in the third row!"

Snitsky then dropped down and went for the cover on the motionless Chris Jericho...

1 – 2 – THRE.. Jericho kicks out!!!

The fans are on their feet as Snitsky looks up in shock – no one has kicked out of that before! Snitsky picks Jericho up again and sets him for the pumphandle slam – Jericho slips off his shoulders and shoves him against the ropes – Snitsky charges back and Jericho catches him with the Code-Breaker!! He then crawls into the cover..

1 – 2 – 3!! Jericho beats Snitsky!!

Lillian Garcia – "Here is your winner, Chris Jericho!"

Jericho's music hits and he is helped to his feet by the referee – before celebrating his win with the sound of the fans chanting his name.

_Commercial Break_

The sound of _Burn, Burn_ resounded around the arena as RAW returned – Indy Trice was on his way to the ring – for his first night as a RAW Superstar! Trice made his typical entrance, flipping through the second rope as his pyros went off, all with one half of the Undisputed Tag Team Championships around his waist.

JR – "Well this is unexpected... I wonder could it have anything to do with you, King?"

Trice was handed a mic, and he began to speak:

Trice – "Wow, it's great to be on RAW!(cheers) First off, I just want to thank Ric Flair for giving me the chance to prove I can, in fact – win a title. But to be honest – that's not why I'm out here. You see, before my match last night at New Year's Revolution... I noticed a certain ring announcer was regarding me with some of the dirtiest looks I've ever received in my life – now at the time, I shrugged it off – hell, he drools over divas a lot of the time... so I thought maybe he was a little upset because there hasn't been many puppies on air in the last few months. But then as I was watching the replay – I couldn't help over-hearing how this announcer believes that I'm... a fraud, an over-hyped piece of trash... the list goes on and on. Now, while I would usually pay no attention to comments made by someone who chooses to blindside people instead of confronting them – yes, I'm talking about you JBL – I had to come down here tonight – on my first RAW as an official member of the roster – and ask simply... why? I'm assuming you all know who I'm talking about at this stage... so now is your chance, Jerry 'The King' Lawler – to explain to me what I did to deserve such a blatant attack on my character?"

Trice then stared a hole in King – and motioned for him to come into the ring. JR watched apprehensively as King got out from behind the announce table, and was handed a mic.

King – "You want to know why, Trice? Why I have absolutely no respect for you? This is exactly why – you come down here, with your soft-spoken voice and your stupid jokes – and just five months into your WWE career you've already had a shot at two of the top prizes in this industry. You want to know why? The reason – is simply this Trice... if it wasn't for you being Vince McMahon's golden boy – you'd be wrestling mid-carders on Heat as we speak."

The fans booed the unusual outburst from King – it was strange for him to have such a problem with a superstar.

Trice looked taken aback by King's comments: "Vince McMahon's golden boy... did I hear you right there?"

King – "You know damn well what I said."

Trice – "Well, forgive me if I'm wrong, King – but that just sounds like plain old jealousy to me! You sit there behind your little announce table, telling the world that I'm a phony – that I don't deserve to get the breaks I do – who the hell do you think you are? I don't give a damn about respect, I never have – but there's one thing I've learned in this business. If you have a problem, you settle it in the ring. So how about it, King? How about you face me in the ring tonight – one on one – and if I beat you... sorry, WHEN I beat you – you shake my hand. It's time to put up, or shut up, Jerry!"

King – "I'll tell you what, you little punk – you're on!!"

The fans erupted – Jerry 'The King' Lawler – VS Indy Trice – right here tonight!!!

Trice – "That's all I needed to hear."

Trice then dropped the music and left the ring as his music played – never taking his eyes off the King as he made his way up the ramp.

_Commercial Break_

JR – "I don't know about this King – you may not respect Indy Trice, but he has been in some wars since he became a WWE Superstar – and has come through the other side still kicking – are you sure this is such a good idea?"

King – "Look, JR – the punk called me out! Maybe he has some skill in the ring – the fact of the matter is that he doesn't deserve to be main-eventing shows just five months after coming here. Take tonight for instance, he challenges me to a match – he gets it... in the main event nonetheless!"

JR – "I still don't see why you hate him so much, King – however, it's on! Tonight's main event will see Indy trice taking on my broadcast partner, Jerry Lawler in what has turned into a very personal confrontation!"

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is for the Intercontinental Championship!"

The fans cheered loudly as Bobby Lashley burst onto the stage – set for his rematch with the man who defeated him just 24 hours previously – Kenny Dykstra. Lashley stormed the ring and rolled in – a focused look on his face.

JR – "Dykstra has his work cut out for him tonight – Lashley may have been defeated last night – but make no mistake of the talent this guy possesses!"

King – "I don't know, JR – Dykstra seems to have Lashley's number – this is the rubber match between the two men – both having won one each in the past month!"

Lillian Garcia – "And introducing next, he is the Intercontinental Champion – Kenny Dykstra!"

The fans cheered slightly for the introduction of the man who had defeated Lashley fair and square just twenty four hours previously – his recent actions in the ring had brought a wave of support for him. Dykstra made his way down the ramp as Lashley stared at the title on his shoulder intensely – he was determined to regain it tonight.

Rolling into the ring, Dykstra held the title aloft in front of his challenger this evening – before handing the title to the referee – who then called for the bell to start the match!

Lashley immediately went to the centre of the ring, looking for to lock up with his adversary – Dykstra backed off and jumped in the air for a dropkick – Lashley swatted him away like a fly!! Dykstra got back to his feet quickly – and walked straight into a belly to belly Suplex from the determined former champ! Lashley quickly went for the cover..

1 – 2 – Dykstra kicks out!

Seizing the advantage, Lashley dragged Kenny to his feet and whipped him into the corner – before smashing into his chest with a hard shoulder. Kenny doubled up in pain – and Lashley nailed him with a few right hands, knocking him down to a seated position. He then backed up and charged again, looking to drive his knee into Kenny's head – Dykstra rolled out of the ring just in time! He then caught Lashley by the legs, and tripped him to the mat – before pulling him into the ring post – groin first!! Lashley cried out in pain as the fans began to boo Dykstra – who then proceeded to smash Lashley's knee of the ring post four times!

JR – "The fans may not be happy with the way Kenny has gained the advantage in this match – but it is tremendously effective!"

King – "Yeah, he's taking down the big guy and by attacking the knee, takes out his power game!!"

Dykstra then rolled back into the ring to break the referee's count, before dragging Lashley to the centre of the ring – and slamming his knee into the canvas! Dykstra then went for a cover on the stunned Lashley...

1 – 2 – Lashley powers out!

The force of Lashley's kick out sent Dykstra across the ring, and he quickly rolled to his feet in shock. Lashley then used the ropes to get up himself, and limped across the ring to meet Kenny – who dived in and connected with a low dropkick to Lashley's knee once again! Lashley crashed to the canvas, and rolled around clutching the weakened knee as Dykstra saw his chance, and headed for the top rope – he dived forwards, looking for his leg drop – Lashley just rolled out of the way, and Kenny smashed to the canvas – hard!

Getting back to his feet gingerly, Lashley then backed up to the corner and sized up Kenny for the Spear – Kenny gets to his feet as Lashley hobbles forwards – and hits it!! Spear by Lashley!! Lashley quickly makes the cover...

1 – 2 –THRE... Kenny kicks out!!

The fans cheer as Lashley looks up in shock – he was sure that was it!

JR – "I don't think Lashley got all of that Spear, King – Dykstra had sufficiently injured his knee!"

Lashley got back to his feet, and signaled for the Dominator – before hauling Dykstra up and lifting him for it – this proved a struggle with the damage to Lashley's knee – Dykstra slipped behind Lashley and rolled him up!!

1 – 2 – 3!! Dykstra retains!!

Lashley turns around in shock as he realized what has just happened – Dykstra is helped to his feet by the referee and handed the title!

Lillian – "Here is your winner... and STILL the Intercontinental Champion – Kenny Dykstra!!"

Dykstra then turns around to shake Lashley's hand – in a repeat of last night. However, Lashley slaps his hand away from him and storms out of the ring towards the back! The fans begin to boo Lashley's actions as he leaves the ring, with a stunned – but STILL Intercontinental Champion in his wake.

_Commercial Break_

"_Behold the King – The King of Kings..."_

The crowd begins to boo loudly as Triple H makes his way to the ring, a sour look on his face. He rolls straight in the ring, forgetting his typical pre-match antics, and is handed a mic.

Triple H – "I have to hand it to you Sting – last night you beat me(loud cheers). Not only did you beat me... but you beat me in a match I have made famous throughout the years – and you even did it by getting up from the Pedigree, before I could. So you have my congratulations – but also the promise that it will not last. You see, Sting – one second means absolutely nothing – and that's what you beat me by. One second? I'm not done with you yet. You see I happen to have here a contract – personally signed by the Coach(boos) that puts us in a match at the Royal Rumble. Now I know what you're thinking, Sting – you want to be a part of the Royal Rumble to win a title shot on the grandest stage of them all – at WrestleMania. But you see, Sting... so do I. So this match will not be your last at the Royal Rumble – the winner will receive the number THIRTY slot in the most important match of the year... and the loser will receive number ONE. So when I'm done with you, Sting – when I leave you a broken, bloody mess on the mat – I will go on to win the Royal Rumble, and become a twelve time World Champion at WrestleMania. One second? Try keeping me down for three, Icon!"

With that, Triple H's music played and he left the ring again.

JR – "I don't think Triple H is being entirely truthful there – Sting actually kept him down for TEN seconds.."

King – "Yes, JR – but you're forgetting that Sting was on the mat for NINE of those himself! Anyways, I've got a match to prepare for – wish me luck."

King gets to his feet and heads backstage – the main event between him and Indy Trice is up next!

_Commercial Break_

_Burn, Burn_ hits for the second time in the night as RAW returns from its final commercial break of the evening – and Indy Trice comes to the stage to rapturous applause. He charges the ring and jumps in through the second rope, as his pyros explode for the second time of the night.

JR – "Indy Trice claims this is not about respect – but I beg to differ. After some controversial comments that my broadcast partner, Jerry Lawler has made recently – Trice wants a chance to prove to him that he is not over-rated, that he is not simply Vince McMahon's 'pet'."

Lillian – "And making his way to the ring – Jerry 'The King' Lawler!"

The royal music that accompanies the Hall of Famer Jerry Lawler then hit, and King came to the stage as the fans chanted his name. Trice and Lawler stared at each other with an intense look on both of their faces. A loss for Lawler would mean a handshake for Trice in this personal confrontation.

Lawler made his way to the ring and rolled in as Trice allowed him to soak up the fans respect – until the referee rang the bell. Following that, Trice charged forward to meet King – and was met with a trademark punch to the face!! Trice backed off, reeling from the force of King's right hand – King then went to work on the young star, nailing him with the punches he had used to great affect throughout his long career. Trice staggered back into the corner, and King went for yet another right hand – Trice ducked it, and swept his leg behind Lawler's – flooring him to the canvas! Lawler stared up at the cocky Trice in anger – Trice's reaction was to flip him off!!

King got back to his feet, and Trice met him in the centre of the ring with blows from his fists to King's mid-section. Trice then knocked the winded Lawler backwards with a European uppercut – and took him down to the mat with a DDT!!! Trice then made a cover on King..

1 – 2 – King kicks out!

Seizing the advantage, Trice then pulled King to his feet and whipped him into the ropes – before clotheslining him over them. Trice then backed up and charged, before diving through the second rope, looking for the Bull's Rush – Lawler sidestepped him and Trice smashed into the guard rail!! King then rolled the motionless Trice back into the ring and went for a cover...

1 – 2 – Trice just kicks out!!

Shaking his head, Lawler then pulls Trice back to his feet – and drops him with an atomic drop!! Trice clutches his groin in pain on the canvas as King climbs to the second rope, looking for the fist drop – Trice moves and Lawler punches the canvas! Trice then nips up as King clutches his fist – and nails him with a superkick to the side of the head!! Lawler crashes to the canvas and Trice rolls into the cover...

1 – 2 – THRE.. King just kicks out!

Trice gets back to his feet and backs up, measuring King – before diving forward and sending Lawler to the outside with a low dropkick! Trice then leaps across the ropes and lands on the ring apron as King staggers back up – Trice catches him with an enziguiri! Both men crash to the floor, and Trice gets up again with the help of the guard rail. He then drags King around to the announce tables, and slams his head off one as JR looks on.

JR – "I was worried about this – King clearly has underestimated the tenacity of Indy Trice – who is giving him quite a beating at the moment!"

Trice continues to punish King on the outside, catching his legs and tossing him backwards, sending him chest first into the ring apron. Trice then rolls into the ring to break the count, before quickly rolling back out. He then turns to face King again – and is met with a right hand! King then opens up on Trice again – nailing him with rights and lefts. King then takes a step back as Trice staggers around from the onslaught in a daze – King takes him down with a clothesline! Lawler then turns around and grabs a chair from ringside – the referee exits the ring and begins to argue with King – who shoves him aside and nails Trice between the eyes with the chair – busting him open!!! The referee calls for the bell as Lawler goes crazy on Trice with the chair, driving it into his ribs several times before smashing it across his back.

Lillian – "Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner by disqualification – Indy Trice!"

King turns around and grabs the mic from Lillian's hand – "No way! Trice wants my respect? I'm going to beat it into him!!"

Trice somehow manages to get to one knee on the floor – and motions for the referee to come over. After a heated discussion, the referee shakes his head and calls Lillian Garcia over. She then takes the mic back from a perplexed King...

Lillian – "I have just been informed by the official that Indy Trice has demanded this match continue – and so the referee has REVERSED his decision – and the match will be restarted... with NO DISQUALIFICATIONS!!"

The crowd explode at this as the referee grudgingly calls for the bell – Lawler charges forward and smashes the bloody Trice over the head for a second time with the steel chair!!

JR – "I have to commend Trice for wanting to prove himself to King – he has already gained my respect. What I cannot understand is why King is so determined to beat the tar out of a superstar who has done next to nothing to him – apart from call him out!"

Trice slumps to the floor, motionless as the referee rolls back into the ring – King picks up Trice and rolls him back in as well! King then makes the cover...

1 – 2 – THRE.. Trice gets his foot on the ropes!

King looks up in shock as the fans begin to cheer for Indy Trice. King gets to his feet again and rolls to the outside, before once again picking up the bloody chair and getting back into the ring. Trice has crawled to the centre of the ring at this stage, and Lawler advances menacingly, shouting at Trice – "You wanted this match!"

Trice is on both knees and looks up at Lawler with a glazed look in his eyes as Lawler swings the chair... Trice counters with a low blow!!! King drops the chair and clutches his groin as Trice somehow finds the strength to stand up – and performs a diving cutter on King to the delight of the crowd!! Trice then drapes his hand across King...

1 – 2 – THRE... Lawler somehow kicks out!!!

The crowd are on their feet, applauding the match going on in front of them as Trice once again gets to his feet – and spots the discarded chair on the mat!! He staggers over towards it, and picks it up as King begins to get up using the ropes – King turns around and Trice nails him in the chest with the chair!! Trice then slams it across King's back, before throwing it to the outside. He then whips King into the corner and runs forward – nearly decapitating King with a big boot to the face!!! King slumps to the ground in the corner, before Trice sets him on the second rope – and plants him with a Death Valley Driver!!! Trice then makes the cover...

1 – 2 – 3!! Trice has defeated Jerry Lawler!!

The fans cheer loudly as Trice is helped to his feet by the referee. He then shrugs him off as his music plays, and stumbles over to rest against the ropes as he waits for King to recover. After a few moments, King begins to come to in the centre of the ring and manages to drag himself to his feet. Trice's music suddenly stops as King and Trice stare at each other again... King staggers forward and extends his hand – as agreed before the match – which Trice accepts! The fans applaud both men as they shake hands cautiously with each other – bringing RAW to a close.

**Updated Royal Rumble Card:**

**WWE Championship:**

Undertaker VS Randy Orton VS Kane

**World Heavyweight Championship:**

Edge VS CM Punk

**NWO World Championship:**

Shawn Michaels/Deranged VS Finlay/Matt Hardy

**Number #30 Royal Rumble Entrance Match:**

Sting VS Triple H

**Handicap Match:**

Chris Masters VS Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury

**Royal Rumble Match – 30 Superstars, One Title Shot at WrestleMania**


	69. Shawn Michaels VS Deranged

**NWO on Sci-Fi**

The crowd cheered loudly as NWO opened for the night – to the sound of Jeff Hardy's music playing aloud around the arena. Jeff made his way to the ring in typical fashion – with a determined look on his face, after being screwed last week in his qualifying match in the NWO World Championship tournament.

Tazz – "Good evening folks, and welcome to another edition of NWO, live on the Sci-Fi channel! And first up for you tonight is a rematch of last week's qualifying match – as requested by Jeff himself.. against the tough Irish bastard – Finlay."

JBL – "Yeah, and if you ask me Jeff Hardy is an idiot! Wanting to challenge a hard hitting tough guy like Finlay – he's in for a rough ride tonight!"

"_My name is Finlay – and I love to fight!"_

The crowd cheered slightly for Finlay, who made his way to the ring without the NWO theme music, for the second time in a week. Finlay brandished his shilealagh as usual, and rolled into the ring.

Tazz – "There have been some problems with regards to Finlay and the NWO recently – a little tension in the ranks maybe??"

JBL – "It certainly looks that way, Tazz – but Finlay is a stalwart member of the NWO – and I have full confidence in his ability to beat Matt Hardy next week – and assure the NWO World Championship comes to the rightful owners."

The referee took Finlay's trusty weapon from him and handed it to the outside, before calling for the bell to start the match. Jeff and Finlay locked up in the centre of the ring – and the superior wrestling ability quickly showed in the veteran Irishman as he slipped Hardy into a headlock. Finlay took Jeff to the mat with the hold – before Jeff countered with a head scissors and both men rolled to their feet – to a cheer from the crowd.

Tazz – "Man I love this show – it's the only program on TV that shows great wrestling – unlike some of our rival brands.."

JBL – "I couldn't agree more, Tazz – NWO on Sci-Fi has been a breath of fresh air since I moved from that second rate show Smackdown – but when you have a roster with this kind of talent, what do you expect!"

Finlay then stepped forward to lock up for the second time – the wily Hardy quickly dodged the oncoming Irishman and took him down with a drop toe hold – before rolling around on Finlay's back and then slapping him in the face in amateur style... Finlay was getting schooled by a spot monkey!

Jeff then got back to his feet as the crowd chanted his name – Finlay turned around with a look of rage on his face. He charged forward this time – and Jeff once again dodged him – and ascended the top rope – before coming down on him with a Whisper in the Wind!! Jeff then quickly went for the cover...

1 – 2 – Finlay kicks out!

Getting up once again, Jeff then backed up against the ropes and dived at Finlay – nailing him in the face with a low dropkick which took him out of the ring. Hardy waited until Finlay got to his feet and staggered around towards the ramp way – before launching himself over the top rope onto him with a suicide dive!!! The fans exploded as Jeff crashed into Finlay, and both men crashed in a heap on the floor. Seemingly unhurt – Jeff was straight back up and ran towards the guard rail, before jumping onto it as a dazed Finlay staggered to his feet. Jeff then ran around the guard rail and launched himself at Finlay – who exploded and nearly took Jeff's head off with a hard clothesline!! Seizing the advantage, Finlay then picked up Jeff and tossed him shoulder first into the ring steps – before rolling into the ring to break the count.

Finlay then rolled back up and dragged the clearly hurt Jeff to his feet one more time – before setting him for the Celtic Cross on the floor! Jeff struggled out and attempted a hurricanrana into the steel steps – Finlay stopped himself just in time, turned around and clotheslined Jeff to the floor again!! He then rolled him into the ring, before getting in himself. Finlay then measured the fallen Hardy, and charged forward – smashing his knee into the side of Jeff's head. Hardy slumped to the canvas, looking completely out of it as Finlay dropped down for the cover...

1 – 2 – THRE.. Jeff kicks out!!

Unfazed, Finlay gets to his feet and lands on Jeff's chest with a seated senton. He then picks up Jeff – and for the second time in the match looks for the Celtic Cross... Hardy swings himself around and takes out Finlay with a DDT!! Both men are down on the mat as the referee begins his mandatory ten count..

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8... Finlay gets up using the ropes – 9.. Jeff staggers up as well!!

Both men stare at each other across the ring, before stumbling towards each other to fight – when they are both distracted by the sound of the NWO music hitting! Both men stare at the entrance-way in surprise as no-one appears... Chavo Guerrero enters from the crowd!! He jumps on the ring apron and the referee spots him and begins arguing with him... Sandman runs down the ramp and rolls into the ring with a Singapore Cane!! He swings for Jeff.. who ducks and the cane shot nails Finlay right between the eyes!! Sandman is momentarily stunned – Jeff whips him across the ring and the referee turns round... somehow managing to dive out of the way just in time!! Chavo is not so lucky however – and the two men clash heads, sending Chavo to the floor. Jeff then charges over and clotheslines Sandman from the ring... before leaping to the top rope – and hitting Finlay with the Swanton Bomb!! He then quickly makes the cover to the delight of the crowd...

1 – 2 – 3!!!

Justin Roberts – "Here is your winner – Jeff Hardy!!"

Jeff makes a quick escape to the back as a recovered Sandman rolls into the ring and goes after him with the cane again. Jeff celebrates in the aisle as Chavo and Sandman help Finlay to his feet – who pushes the two men away angrily and storms up the ramp!

_Commercial Break_

The cameras are backstage with Finlay, who is in the locker room. Sandman storms through the door, and gets in Finlay's face.

Sandman – "What the hell was that about out there? I try to do a favor for you, help you win a match..."

Finlay – "And you end up hitting me with that stupid cane of yours! I don't need your help, look where it just got me – you cost me the match!"

Sandman – "It was an accident, Finlay – just like your little 'accident' last week – when you cost me a match too!"

Finlay – "Oh I get it now... you wanted payback. Well, Jim – Payback's a bitch!"

Finlay then smacked Sandman across the face – and the two men began an all out brawl in the locker room! The two men then crash through the door to the hallway – and the other NWO members along with security pull the enraged men apart.

Finlay – "This isn't over – I'm not done with you yet!"

Finlay then shoves the security off him and storms off down the corridor towards the exit of the building – the camera then shows Shawn Michaels staring after him with a frown on his face.

After that, the cameras returned to the arena, and the fans once again exploded as Tommy Dreamer's music hit. The ECW legend made his way to the ring, regarding JBL with a death stare as he rolled into the ring.

JBL – "What? You got a problem Dreamer – I'm right here boy!"

The crowd's cheers suddenly turned to jeering as the NWO theme music hit – and an unhappy looking Paul Burchill made his way to the ring.

Tazz – "After what just went on backstage with his tag team partner Finlay and fellow NWO member The Sandman, can Burchill be fully focused to take on Dreamer here tonight?"

JBL – "You don't need to be fully focused to take on a has-been like Dreamer, Tazz – I could beat him with both my arms tied behind my back!"

Burchill got into the ring – and Dreamer immediately jumped him, stomping on his back on the mat as the referee called for the bell. Dreamer then allowed Burchill some room to get to his feet – and knocked him straight back down with a right hand!! Dreamer then went back to stomping on Burchill – who rolled out of the ring for a breather! Dreamer jumped from the ring and immediately went after the NWO member, and knocked him back up the ramp with right hands! The referee left the ring to get Dreamer to bring the match back to the ring – he was completely ignored and Dreamer leveled Burchill with a kick to the head!! The battle continued to the stage, and Dreamer proceeded to bounce Burchill's face off the NWO backdrop! He then grabbed him by the neck and tossed him backwards, sending the former pirate rolling the whole way down the ramp back towards the ring.

Dreamer then followed Burchill back down, with the referee in tow as he advanced on the recovering superstar – Dreamer went for another kick to the face – Burchill countered with a drop-toe hold into the ring steps!! Burchill then rolled back into the ring to catch a breather as Dreamer lay prone on the steps.

After a few moments, Dreamer got to his feet and rolled back into the ring – Burchill attacked him with right hands – Dreamer caught his fist and fought back with some rights of his own!! Dreamer then whipped Burchill against the ropes, and caught him with a powerslam as he returned, and then made the cover...

1 – 2 – Burchill kicks out!

JBL – "I've had enough of this – I'll be back in one minute!"

JBL left his seat at the announce table and jumped on the apron, distracting the referee as Dreamer has Burchill set for the Dreamer DDT – Dreamer drops Burchill and charges JBL, knocking him off the apron with a huge right hand! Dreamer then gestures for JBL to get in the ring, as JBL looks to get at Dreamer with the referee holding him back.. Burchill low blows Dreamer and hits the C-4!!! JBL then smirks and goes back to his seat as the referee turns around and makes the count..

1 – 2 – 3!! JBL has screwed Tommy Dreamer again!

Burchill gets to his feet and has his arm raised in victory to the fury of the crowd, as Dreamer lies prone on the mat.

_Commercial Break_

The cameras are backstage with Tommy Dreamer as NWO returns.

Dreamer – "JBL – I've had enough! You have a problem with me, and I say we settle it – at the Royal Rumble!"

Dreamer then drops his mic and the cameras return to the arena again.

Tazz – "I think you may have just crossed the line there, John – Dreamer looks pissed!"

JBL – "And I'm worried? Tommy Dreamer – I ACCEPT your challenge for the Royal Rumble... and to prove I'm serious, I'm going to have a warm up match next week!"

Tazz – "Well you heard it here first, guys – Tommy Dreamer and JBL will go one on one at the Royal Rumble!"

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and will be competed under NWO Rules –the winner will advance to the finals of the tournament to crown a NEW NWO World Champion, at the Royal Rumble!"

Tazz – "Well, Shawn Michaels has tried his best to take Deranged out in the weeks before this match – and has failed at every step. I have to believe that tonight may be the night when Shawn Michaels finally gets what many believe has been coming to him for months now!"

JBL – "I hate to say it, Tazz – but I have to agree with you... there just seems to be no way of keeping this monster down! The NWO have tried for months, and he has destroyed them at every turn!"

Tazz – "Yeah, a three on one Flaming Tables match couldn't keep this man down – a Biker Chain Match just two nights ago... Deranged is my pick for the new NWO Champion!"

Justin Roberts – "And introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas – he is the leader of the NWO – Shawn Michaels!"

The arena erupted in a frenzy of boos and catcalls as the NWO music hit for the second time tonight – and the cocky NWO leader came to the stage strumming his air guitar.

JBL – "The only hope for Michaels tonight is if he utilizes the NWO Rules to full affect – and that is only a slim hope, judging on Deranged's past!"

Tazz – "I know – look at the superstars who have fallen to the power of this monster... Triple H, Umaga, Mankind, Sandman, Gang Leader, Chavo Guerrero... to name just a handful!"

Michaels had rolled into the ring at this stage, and as the music stopped, his game-face went on and it was go time – he was aware of the enormity of the task in front of him.

Tazz – "I cannot remember the last time when Shawn Michaels went into a match as such an overwhelming underdog!"

The lights then went out, and _The Enemy _began to play as the fans gave a tremendous ovation for the monster who might just shut Michaels up – for good.

Justin Roberts – "And the opponent... from the depths of Hell, Deranged!"

Smoke then billowed from behind the announce table, and Deranged rose to the arena on his platform. He stepped across the announce table and dropped to the floor as he stared at Michaels with a psychotic look – JBL decided to interfere once more and jumped him from behind as Michaels smirked from the ring!!

JBL slammed the stunned monster's head off the announce table, and steadied himself to deliver a Clothesline from Hell – when Tommy Dreamer came from the crowd and jumped onto JBL!! The two men then brawled around the ring and into the backstage area as Deranged stood up, and regarded Tazz with a look that would make anyone shit themselves!

Tazz – "Hey, big guy – I'm just here to call the match!"

Deranged then turned around and went to enter the ring to face Michaels – who launched himself across the top rope at the monster!! Unfortunately for Michaels – Deranged caught him with ease – and charged forward, smashing Michaels head off the ring post!! The fans cheered as Michaels crashed to the ground, and Deranged then tossed him back into the ring.

Tazz – "Well, the dirty tactics have started early – and thanks to Tommy Dreamer, have been foiled! The bell hasn't even been rung yet to start the match and Deranged looks like winning it already!"

Deranged then stepped over the top rope and into the ring as the referee called for the bell to finally start the match – Michaels backed up into a corner and pleaded with the monster to reconsider... Deranged grabbed him by the throat and planted him with a chokebomb! Deranged then got back to his feet, and dragging Michaels with him – set the NWO leader over his shoulders before climbing onto the ropes for the Final Flight!! Deranged is about to his it and end this match – until Gang Leader charges down, and with a chain-clad fist – low blows Deranged!!

The fans boo crazily as Deranged drops Michaels to the mat – Gang Leader then nails him in the face with the chain!! Deranged crashes to the mat below and Gang Leader enters the ring, before mounting Deranged and assaulting him with repeated punches to the face with the chain – busting the monster wide open!! Michaels somehow manages to pull himself up using the ropes as Gang Leader then wraps the chain around Deranged's throat and begins to choke the life out of him. Michaels staggers over and orders Gang Leader to get Deranged up... Sweet Chin Music to Deranged!!! Michaels then makes the cover on the motionless monster...

1 – 2 – THRE... DERANGED KICKS OUT!!!

Tazz – "Oh my God... what will it take to keep this monster down!!

Michaels and Gang Leader stare at each other in total shock – before the two men head to the outside and grab the ring bell and a chair!

Tazz – "Oh come on... even I cannot condone this – this is a joke, and it's all legal!"

Both men then roll back into the ring... DERANGED SITS UP! The fans pop huge as the badly bleeding monster begins to get to his feet... Michaels tosses the chair at him – SWEET CHIN MUSIC THROUGH THE CHAIR!! Deranged crashes back to the mat and Michaels again makes the cover as the referee reluctantly makes the count...

1 – 2 – THRE... DERANGED KICKS OUT AGAIN!

In utter disbelief, Michaels and Gang Leader argue with the referee that the count was slow – DERANGED SITS UP AGAIN! Both men turn around in horror as the psychotic man begins to stagger back up for a second time... Gang Leader smashes him in the face with the ring bell! Michaels then goes crazy with the already dented chair, driving it repeatedly into Deranged's ribs and smashing it into his throat as the fans are now throwing stuff into the ring. Michaels then makes the cover for a third time...

1 – 2 – THRE...DERANGED AGAIN KICKS OUT!!

Michaels this time screams at the monster – "Stay down you bastard!!" Gang Leader rolls to the outside and tosses another chair into the ring and gets back in. Both men then stand either side of the monster... as HE SITS UP FOR A THIRD TIME! The two men then steady themselves for a brutal con-chair-to on the monster, to finally put him down for good... DERANGED DUCKS!! The two chairs crash into each other, and Deranged takes down Michaels with a boot to the face – before grabbing the chair from Gang Leader and sending out of the ring with a brutal chair shot!! Deranged then turns around to face his adversary, with blood streaming down his face Michaels backs into the corner again and Deranged grabs him by the throat and sets him for the Final Flight... and hits it!!! Deranged then drops down for the cover... Chavo Guerrero enters the ring with a chair and smashes it across Deranged's back!! Deranged still tries to get back to his feet until Sandman also rolls into the ring with a barbed wire bat, and rakes it across his face!! For the first time, Deranged screams in pain as the barbs open the cut on his head even further. Chavo then brutalizes Deranged with the ring bell, smashing it into the back of his head four times as Sandman then rips the bat from Deranged's face – and with Chavo still holding the monster up, swings it and connects with Deranged's head full force!! Michaels is then helped to his feet, and the two men drag the motionless Deranged up – SWEET CHIN MUSIC FOR A THIRD TIME! Deranged slumps to the mat as Gang Leader rolls back into the ring, and with Michaels on the bottom, the four men pile onto Deranged as the referee has no choice but to count...

1 – 2 – 3!! It's over!

Tazz – "I've never witnessed this kind of beating... but it's over – the undefeated streak is finally over – Shawn Michaels has defeated Deranged!!"

Justin Roberts – "Here is your winner... and advancing to the NWO World Championship tournament Final... Shawn Michaels!!"

The four men get back to their feet and survey the carnage they just caused – Michaels takes some of Deranged's blood from his face and wipes it across his chest – before the four men pose over the fallen monster's body...

"_My name is Finlay – and I love to fight!"_

The fans cheer loudly as Finlay returns to the stage – and he and Michaels stare at each other intensely to close the show.

**Updated Royal Rumble Card:**

**WWE Championship:**

Undertaker VS Randy Orton VS Kane

**World Heavyweight Championship:**

Edge VS CM Punk

**NWO World Championship:**

Shawn Michaels VS Finlay/Matt Hardy

**Number #30 Royal Rumble Entrance Match:**

Sting VS Triple H

Tommy Dreamer VS JBL

**Handicap Match:**

Chris Masters VS Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury

**Royal Rumble Match – 30 Superstars, One Title Shot at WrestleMania**

**Author's Note: Well there you have it guys, Deranged has finally been defeated – and Michaels will move on to the Royal Rumble to compete for the new NWO World Championship... where he will face either Matt Hardy... or his NWO team member – Finlay. Who will it be – what do you think will happen?? Review and let me know.**

**Until next time,**

**Andy B.**


	70. Loser Leaves Smackdown

**Friday Night Smackdown!**

_**Flashback to New Year's Revolution:**_

_Eventually both men began to get back to their feet as the referee continued to remonstrate with the two men – Edge staggered forward and swung for Jericho with a right hand – Jericho ducked and nailed Edge with a chop to the chest! Jericho chopped Edge backwards against the ring apron, before Edge countered with an eye rake – before tossing Jericho into King and JR across the announce table!! Both announcers and Jericho lay in a heap behind the table, as Edge finally rolled back into the ring – the referee followed and began to count Jericho out again!!_

_1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8… Jericho untangles himself from the announce team and staggers forward… 9 – Edge attempts to baseball slide Jericho – Jericho catches Edge's feet and pulls him to the outside, breaking the count!! The referee starts his count again as Jericho pulls Edge to his feet – Edge shoves Jericho backwards – and grabs the World Heavyweight Title from the timekeeper – before smashing Jericho across the face with it!! The referee calls for the bell to disqualify Edge as he turns around and smirks – the title cannot change hands on a disqualification!!_

_The fans boo Edge emphatically as he points to his head and rolls back into the ring._

_Lillian Garcia – "The winner of this match by disqualification… Chris Jericho!!(loud cheers) However STILL the World Heavyweight Champion… Edge!"_

Smackdown opened to the sound of the World Heavyweight Champion's music playing. The fans booed emphatically as Edge came to the stage, and confetti rained down from the rafters. He then took a few steps forward, before holding his title aloft with both hands as pyros exploded behind him.

Cole – "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to another edition of Friday Night Smackdown! And what a way to kick off tonight – with the World Heavyweight Champion Edge, in his victory celebration!"

Styles – "You could say he is rather fortunate to still be champion, Michael – after he intentionally got himself disqualified against Chris Jericho at New Year's Revolution."

Cole – "Nevertheless, Joey – Edge is still the champion and until the Rumble at least – he will hold that belt."

Edge slid into the ring and got to his feet – before grabbing a mic.

Edge – "Thank you, thank you – and let me be the first to congratulate myself on a successful title defense at New Year's Revolution.."

Crowd – "Y2J, Y2J!"

Edge – "Oh I don't think we'll be seeing that son of a bitch around here anytime soon – I certainly made sure of that! But now to more pressing matters than your oh so precious 'savior'. Tonight is the night that I am given the celebration I deserved after a grueling battle royal just two weeks ago – in which I became the NEW World Heavyweight Champion. Tonight is the night when the locker room come to the ring and individually shake my hand – and recognize me as their one – and true... Champion! Now allow me to introduce the first man who will be doing just that – the General Manager of Smackdown, and my personal friend... Mr. Eric Bischoff!!"

"_I'm back! And badder than ever..."_

Bischoff came to the ring with a huge smile on his face – as the crowd continued to boo loudly. He then entered the ring and immediately embraced Edge.

Crowd – "You Suck, You Suck, You Suck!"

Cole – "I think this a very unprofessional way to run a brand of the WWE, Joey – I mean he's clearly playing favorites here!"

Styles – "I know how you feel, Michael – just look at the crap I had to put up with on EC.. sorry, NWO!"

Bischoff – "Now Edge, seeing as it is a night of celebration for you – I have decided on a simple thank you being my gift. Thank you – from the bottom of my heart.. for making sure that Chris Jericho does not find his way to Smackdown!! Thank you – from my very soul... for coming to this show, and gracing us with the talent that you have(boos)! And finally, thank you – from..."

The disturbing conversation was finally interrupted by the music of CM Punk – Edge's challenger in just nine days at the Royal Rumble for the World Heavyweight Championship! The fans cheered with joy as Punk came to the stage – much to the displeasure of both Edge and Bischoff.

Bischoff – "What the hell do you want, Punk?"

Edge – "Yeah, unless you're out here to offer your congratulations – and shake my hand, then get the hell out of here... or I'll have to give everyone a preview of the Royal Rumble right now!"

Punk – "Woah... chill out guys! I'm sorry to interrupt your love fest out here... but I've got bad news for you, Edge – the guys in the back have come to a unanimous decision... that you're an ass!(cheers) No one is going to come out here and shake your hand... because no one in the back likes you. Except for me Edge."

Styles – "What? CM Punk actually likes this moron?"

Punk – "No, no – hear me out... I like you Edge, for the simple reason that you've made my job of becoming World Heavyweight Champion so much easier! Don't get me wrong, Champ – I'm not underestimating you at all... but when it comes to who I could beat easier in a match of this caliber... it's you who wins hands down every time. And as for that preview, Edge – I like the sound of it!"

The fans cheered as Punk dropped the mic and advanced down the ramp on Edge – who ripped off his shirt and got ready to face him.

Cole – "It looks like Smackdown's main event could implode right here, right now!!"

Bischoff – "Stop it! Punk, stay where the hell you are! There will be no 'preview' of the Royal Rumble... I've got something better in mind for you. Now Edge, I know I said that a simple thank you was my gift to you tonight... but I've changed my mind! Instead... it comes to my attention, CM Punk – that you are still the US Champion. Now seeing as that belt has barely been seen on Smackdown in the last few months or so... I have a good mind to strip you of the title, right here – right now!!"

The crowd booed this emphatically as Punk stared at Bischoff in anger.

Bischoff – "Hold on, hold on – instead of doing that, however – I am going to make you defend that very title... right here, tonight!! And your opponent will be..."

Bischoff then turns to Edge and begins smiling at him as the crowd explode. Edge, on the other hand, looks a little uneasy.

Bischoff – "Mark Henry!"

Styles – "Mark Henry VS CM Punk for the United States Title? What a match!"

Cole – "And I don't like Punk's chances here... Henry is a behemoth! This is clearly an attempt to injure Punk before he goes up against Edge at the Rumble!"

Mark Henry's music then played and he came to the stage with a confident look on his face as Edge and Bischoff laughed together in the ring.

_Commercial Break_

Smackdown returns as Joey Styles and Michael Cole are reflecting on what just happened.

Styles – "This is a very important match for CM Punk, Michael – a loss could seriously affect his momentum going into his all important title match at the Royal Rumble!"

Cole – "Not to mention his physical status! Mark Henry has a documented history of injuring superstars – I just hope that Punk does not wind up on that list!!"

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall... and is a Royal Rumble Placement match!"

The fans cheered a little as Balls Mahoney came to the stage, equipped with his trademark chair – set for one on one action here tonight. He quickly made his way to the ring and rolled in, before raising his chair high in the air – the referee proceeded to confiscate it and hand it to the outside – to a flurry of boos from the crowd!

Next out was Kevin Thorn – and he came to the ring to a chorus of boos. He flipped off the fans and rolled into the ring as the referee call for the bell to start the match.

Balls and Thorn locked up in the centre of the ring, with Thorn quickly slipping behind him and applying an armlock to Mahoney. Balls countered with an elbow to the temple, before nailing Thorn with a flurry of right hands...

Crowd – "GOOOOOOOOOOO BALLS!"

Balls then wound up and dropped Thorn with a hard right hand! Thorn rolled to the outside, stunned by the early onslaught by the ECW Original.

Styles – "What an opportunity the Royal Rumble presents to athletes like Kevin Thorn or Balls Mahoney... can you imagine what it would mean if either man could win and earn a slot in the main event at WrestleMania?"

Cole – "Being perfectly honest, I can't see it happening – Joey... but picture this at WrestleMania – Balls Mahoney, the NEW World Heavyweight Champion!"

Thorn rolled back into the ring at the count of 7, and Balls immediately unloaded with more right hands to the face. Thorn ducked one and countered with an eye rake – to which the referee remonstrated with him about. Ignoring the irate referee, Thorn then booted Balls in the stomach and nailed a Dark Stunner on him, before making a quick cover...

1 – 2 – Balls kicks out!

Getting to his feet again, Thorn then booted Balls in the stomach, sending him rolling out of the ring. Thorn followed him out and slammed Balls into the guard rail, back first – before whipping him head first into the ring post!! Thorn then began ripping up the protective covering on the arena floor, exposing the hard concrete before pulling Balls to his feet and setting him for the Crucifixion!

As Thorn was about to hit it, however, the lights went out on the arena and a promo video began playing on the TitanTron – ending with the words:

"**Rey Mysterio – returns at the Royal Rumble!"**

The fans exploded as Thorn stared at the screen in shock!

Styles – "What an announcement, Michael – Kevin Thorn is the man who put Mysterio out of action a few months back!"

With Thorn momentarily stunned, it gave Balls the chance to get back to his feet – and he booted Thorn in the stomach, before planting him with a DDT on the exposed concrete!!! Balls then rolled back into the ring, just as the referee reached the count of ten – and rang the bell to end the match!!!

The fans were still cheering at the announcement of Mysterio's return – as Balls rolled to the outside and collected his chair from ringside. He then made his way towards the ramp, and stopped as Thorn managed to stagger to his feet... Mahoney absolutely creamed Kevin Thorn with a chair shot!!! The fans then chanted Balls' name as he made his way to the back with his chair held high in the air.

_Commercial Break_

Backstage, Chris Masters was seen sitting in the locker room – alone. Just then, Melina walked in and Masters stood up to leave.

Melina – "Chris – don't go, I just want to talk to you!"

Chris – "I have nothing to say to you, Melina – after what your boys have put me through in the last month, I have no interest in anyone."

Melina – "But Chris, it wasn't my fault! I had no idea that Johnny was planning that... and I hate him for what he has done. You were a far better partner than Joey ever could have been to him!"

Chris – "Tell that to Nitro – at the Royal Rumble, they'll get what's coming to them... mark my words!"

Melina – "I know... and I want to be there with you to watch you give them the beating of a lifetime – but only if you'll let me."

Chris – "And just why, exactly – should I trust you? You haven't exactly been the most honest person in the locker room now, have you?"

Melina – "While it's true that some of my actions have been terrible – everyone can change, Chris... just give me this chance to prove it to you!!"

Chris – "I don't know, Melina – I just don't know... I'll think about it and get back to you..."

Masters then exits the locker room, leaving Melina behind him.

Back in the arena, Joey and Michael were in shock.

Styles – "I can't believe that Masters is even considering accepting Melina's offer!"

Cole – "I know – but she really seemed genuine there... is it possible this business has changed her for the better?"

Styles – "Time will tell I guess – but what a confrontation we have as our main event tonight - Monty Brown will take on Umaga... in a Loser Leaves Smackdown match!"

Cole – "Yeah, and the rivalry between these two has gotten personal – take a look at this."

A video package then aired, showing the match between the two men the week before Armageddon, with Umaga totally destroying Brown. It then showed Brown pinning Umaga at Armageddon itself – and the following week eliminating him from the battle royal for the World Heavyweight Championship. It then ended with Bischoff announcing the match between the two for this week – and the cameras cut back to the ring announcers.

Styles – "Tonight is the last time we will see one of these two men in a Smackdown ring – who knows when they will turn up next!"

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall... and it is for the United States Championship! Introducing first, the challenger... Mark Henry!"

Mark Henry stomped to the stage, in confident mode as he made his way to the ring.

Styles – "What an athlete is Mark Henry – I may not agree with who he chooses to conduct his business with – but there is no doubting the raw power of the man!"

Cole – "I have to agree, Joey – CM Punk has his work cut out for him tonight if he is to have any chance of retaining his title!"

Justin Roberts – "And the opponent – he is he United States Champion, and number one contender to the World Heavyweight Title... CM Punk!"

The crowd erupted as Punk came to the stage in typical fashion, and eyed Henry warily as he walked to the ring.

Styles – "The straight-edge CM Punk has a unique style of wrestling, but it gets the job done! He has to have all his wits and cunning about him tonight – or he will end being just another victim of Mark Henry!"

Punk rolled into the ring and raised his title in the air, in front of the huge Mark Henry – who smirked and motioned that the belt was coming to him. The referee then took the title, and showed it to the crowd – before handing it to the outside and calling for the bell – this match was on!

Punk stunned the crowd by stepping forward and challenging Henry to a test of strength – to which the smug superstar gladly accepted. As Henry went to lock up, however – Punk leaped up and nailed him with an enziguiri! Henry staggered backwards from the force of the kick – and Punk foolishly tried to whip Henry into the corner. Henry wouldn't budge, and pulled Punk back in, looking for a clothesline... Punk ducked, and slipped behind Henry, still with a hold of his arm. Punk then brought Henry's arm up around his own neck quickly – and with the big man off balance, dropped him with a neck-breaker! The fans cheered emphatically as Punk quickly went for the Anaconda Vice – to which Henry powered out of!

Styles – "I have to say I'm shocked at how this match has gone so far – I mean Punk has simply outsmarted the stronger Henry at every turn!"

Cole – "If Punk keeps this up, Henry will have a tough job ahead of him... but one move could change all of that."

Punk was quickly on his feet, and attacked Henry with kicks and punches – Henry swatted him away like a fly, sending him rolling across the ring. Henry then charged forward, looking to squash Punk in the corner – Punk dodged him and Henry hit the turnbuckles! Punk then backed up slightly, before charging at Henry and leaping onto him in the corner – catching with a high knee to the face! Punk then went for a high impact bulldog on his opponent – Henry tossed him half way across the ring!! Punk was once again back on his feet quickly, but this time was unable to avoid Henry as he charged at full force and smashed Punk between himself and the turnbuckles. Henry then dragged Punk out, and sent him crashing to the mat with a club to the back.

Bouncing off the ropes, Henry continued his powerful offence by dropping a huge leg across the throat of the downed Punk – and then making a cover.

1 – 2 – Punk kicks out!

Cole – "This doesn't look good – Henry has found a way to slow Punk down, and is now dominating this match!"

Dragging Punk to his feet, Henry then applied a crushing bearhug in the middle of the ring – driving the wind out of Punk's body with his massive arms. Punk struggled in vain to get to the ropes – but Henry was just too strong! Henry drove Punk to his knees with his raw power, and continued to apply pressure as Punk began to fade rapidly.

Styles – "This looks like it could be it – I can't remember the amount of times Henry has defeated opponent in this situation! His sheer power makes even this simple move a devastating one!"

Punk's head dropped at this point, and his hands fell limply to his sides – the referee began to raise his arm – if it fell back to the mat three times, this match was over, and Mark Henry would be the US Champion!

1... Punk's arm falls limply to the mat again.

2... the same reaction is met.

3...NO! Punk keeps his arm up and starts to revive!

With superhuman strength, Punk fights back to his feet slowly as Henry continues to punish his ribs with enormous pressure. Punk then tries to counter with right hands – to no affect. With a last gasp effort, Punk drives his knee into Henry's mid-section, winding the big man, and forcing him to finally break the hold! Punk then bounces off the ropes, ducks under a lunging clothesline from the big man... and scores with a dropkick to the back of the head – which sends Henry sprawling onto the second rope! As the referee checks on Henry, Punk bounces off the ropes in an attempt at Rey Mysterio's signature move – the 619... Edge comes from the crowd and nails him in the back of the head with the World Heavyweight Title!! Punk staggers forward as Henry gets back to his feet – before catching Punk and delivering a spinning World's Strongest Slam!! Henry then makes the cover on the motionless Punk...

1 – 2 – 3!!! Mark Henry has won it thanks to Edge!

Styles – "I don't believe it – the referee was distracted for just one second and that's all it took for Edge to capitalize, and cost CM Punk the United States Championship!"

Justin Roberts – "Here is your winner... and the NEW United States Champion... Mark Henry!"

The referee hands the title to its new owner, and Henry holds the title aloft – to a chorus of boos from the audience. Punk is clutching his ribs and trying to get to his feet as the enormity of the situation sinks in on him... when Edge rolls into the ring and hits him with a Spear!!! The crowd are incensed by the actions of the World Heavyweight Champion as he gets down on the mat and holds the title in Punk's face.

Edge – "You see this? It's a close as you're ever going to get to it, you son of a bitch!"

Edge then gets to his feet and he and Henry leave the ring and head to the back, as Punk lies prone in the ring.

_Commercial Break_

As Smackdown returns from the break, a replay of what just happened to CM Punk was shown on the TitanTron.

Cole – "I can't believe how low Edge has stooped – how on earth is CM Punk supposed to defeat him at the Royal Rumble, when he has so many assets at his disposal?"

Styles – "Well, I'm not so shocked at his actions, Michael... it IS Edge after all – but with the odds stacked almost insurmountably in Edge's favor, you do have to wonder what chance Punk has! Also, what is the condition of the number one contender after tonight's assault? We will keep you updated as we know more."

Justin Roberts – "Ladies and gentlemen, I have just been informed by Smackdown's General Manager – Eric Bischoff(loud boos) – that the following, 'Loser Leaves Smackdown' contest is now a STREET FIGHT(huge cheers)!"

Styles – "A STREET FIGHT? I don't even want to think of the damage these two men are going to do to each other now!"

Cole – "I have a feeling things are going to get ugly here, Joey – and in the words of good ol' JR... bowling shoe ugly!"

Umaga came to the ring first, without Estrada – and in typical manner, began screaming and shouting in inaudible dialect. He made his way down the ramp.. and was attacked by Brown from behind!! The fans exploded as the music was cut and the bell was rung – and the two men began brawling around the ring!

Cole – "I don't think I have to stress how important this is to both men, Joey – this is their Smackdown futures at stake!"

Styles – "Yes, but it's more than that - these men have a hatred towards each other that rivals many in the WWE today!"

Brown and Umaga were matching each other, punch for punch in front of the announce table at ringside. Umaga suddenly shot his hand up, and connected with a hard uppercut to Monty Brown's throat, staggering him backwards – Umaga charged forward and nailed him with a clothesline... Monty Brown took it and stood his ground!! Both men stared at each other for a moment, fire burning in their eyes – Umaga screamed in a rage at Brown – who roared right back!! The two men then charged each other with shoulder blocks – to no affect!! The two men then began a shoving match on the floor in a test of strength – Umaga, with no boots on, slid backwards and Brown shoved him to the floor!! The crowd then cheered as Brown pulled a chair from underneath the timekeeper, sending him rolling to the floor. He folded it up – and brought it crashing down across Umaga's back!! Brown then paused for a moment, as Umaga still managed to get to his feet – and then smashed it across the Samoan monster's face! The sound of the chair shot echoed throughout the arena as Umaga staggered around, punch-drunk... but didn't go down!!

Cole – "How is he still standing? That shot would have killed a lesser man!"

Brown then backed up a slight – and charged forwards with the chair – before once again smashing it full force across Umaga's skull!! This time Umaga dropped to the floor, bleeding from a large gash that had formed across his forehead! The crowd began a 'Holy Shit' chant – they had never seen chair shots as powerful!

Brown took one look at the chair, and threw it to one side – it was completely mangled from the impact it had made! Brown then hauled Umaga back to his feet – and whipped him full force into the steel steps! He then took time to rip the Smackdown announce table apart, and tossed the monitors to one side.

Styles – "I don't know about you, Cole – but I'm getting the hell out of here!"

Styles and Cole quickly moved from the announce table as Brown dragged Umaga towards the announce table – looking to put him through it with the Alpha Slam – Umaga slipped out and nailed him in the side of the head with a superkick! Brown slumped against the ring apron as Umaga gathered himself from the assault he had just received – Brown charged forward... Umaga put him through the announce table with a Samoan Drop!!!

Styles – "OH MY GODDDDD!"

Crowd – "Holy Shit! Holy Shit!"

Umaga and Brown lay amongst the wreckage of the announce table, the force of the impact taking it out of both men. Umaga staggered back to his feet after a few moments – and grabbed one of the discarded monitors from the floor. He paused as Monty Brown somehow got to his feet – before smashing the monitor straight into his face!! Brown went down like a ton of bricks, bleeding now from a cut above his eyebrow – and Umaga picked him up and tossed him into the ring!!!

Umaga then set Brown at the turnbuckles in a seated position, before backing up to the far corner, and charging forward, screaming at the top of his voice... Brown moved!! Umaga hit the turnbuckles and bounced out... and Brown smashed into him with the Pounce!!! Both men crashed to the canvas – and the referee began a ten count on both men!

Styles – "What happens if the match ends like this, Michael... do both men stay here?"

Cole – "I don't think that can actually happen, Joey... I guess we're about to find out!"

The referee was now up to a seven count, and neither man had moved...

8...

9... Brown drapes an arm across Umaga!!

The referee drops down to count...

1 – 2 – THRE... UMAGA KICKS OUT!!

Crowd – "This Match Rocks! This Match Rocks!"

Brown somehow begins to get to his feet, and gathers himself for another Pounce on the slowly recovering Umaga... Brown charges... AND UMAGA MOVES!!! Brown bounces back off the ropes – AND INTO A SAMOAN SPIKE!! Umaga collapses onto Brown for the cover...

1 – 2 – THRE... BROWN KICKS OUT!!

Umaga stares up in shock – no-one kicks out of the Samoan Spike! The Samoan Savage gets to his feet in a rage, and rolls to the outside – before looking under the ring and tossing in a table and TWO chairs!! He then sets up the table in the ring, and nails Brown in the back with a chair shot – before placing him on the table. Umaga then places a chair on his chest – and ascends the top rope... before screaming – Umaga is looking to splash Brown through the table!! Umaga steadies himself... Brown pops up off the table, grabs the chair and smashes it over Umaga's head!! Umaga looks out of it on the top rope – Brown catches him... and POWERSLAMS HIM THROUGH THE TABLE!!! Brown then makes an exhausted cover on the 350 pounder...

1 – 2 – 3!!! Brown has done it!!!

Styles – "I don't believe it – Monty Brown just POWERSLAMMED a 350 pound man through a table... from the top rope!! It's... it's just unbelievable!"

Cole – "What a match – I don't want to see either of these men leave Smackdown – not after a match like that!"

Smackdown draws to a close as Monty Brown, holding himself up using the ropes – celebrates the win which will keep him on the Friday night show.

**Author's Note: I bet some of you thought this may have been my way of writing Monty Brown out of the story, giving that he's been done with the WWE for a few months now... well I got news for you guys – Brown's not going anywhere! I personally like him – he used to be awesome in TNA! Anyways, we're only a week from the Royal Rumble and coming up in the next chapter... Sting VS Chris Jericho!**

**Until next time,**

**Andy B.**


	71. Sting VS Chris Jericho

**Monday Night RAW**

RAW opened with a huge explosion of pyros, announcing the WWE's arrival into High Definition. Thankfully, the arena was ventilated properly and a layer of smoke did not hover over it for too long. The fans cheered loudly as the RAW theme music played, and Jim Ross and Jerry 'The King' Lawler were at ringside.

JR – "Welcome – to a new era in World Wrestling Entertainment! And what a blockbuster main event we have for you all tonight – The Icon known as Sting will take on Y2J, Chris Jericho in what should be a slobber-knocker of a match!"

King – "And don't forget we're only six days away now from the Royal Rumble! With so many superstars from all three brand already stating their involvement in one of the biggest matches of the year – things are bound to get interesting!"

JR – "Yes, King – From RAW we have – Ric Flair, the Intercontinental Champion Kenny Dykstra – who will be competing in a Royal Rumble Placement match tonight, Shelton Benjamin, Snitsky, Bobby Lashley, Carlito, Mr. Kennedy – to name just a few! Not to mention your friend Indy Trice, King!"

King – "Yeah, well – he did earn my respect last week after one hell of a match... but you're forgetting Chris Jericho, Sting and Triple H from RAW as well!"

JR – "Of course, King – and last, but surely not least – the Hall of Famer sitting right here beside me – Jerry Lawler!"

King – "Yeah, I guess the cat's out of the bag – after last week, I caught the performing bug, and have decided to place myself in with a chance to win a main event slot at WrestleMania! It's time the King wore some gold!"

JR – "And King will also be competing in a Royal Rumble Placement match tonight, folks – against the former Intercontinental Champion – Bobby Lashley!"

King – "I figure if I'm going to give this Royal Rumble my best I need to be in shape for it – and with competition of the caliber of Bobby Lashley, how can I not warm up?"

JR – "And that's all tonight here on RAW! But let's just go over who you'll be facing in the Royal Rumble, King – besides the talent already mentioned on RAW – on NWO, we have Jeff Hardy, The Sandman, Paul Burchill – to name just a few! And on Smackdown – The Boogeyman, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, the United States Champion Mark Henry, Kevin Thorn, Balls Mahoney, Monty Brown, Batista, and the returning Rey Mysterio! What a line up of superstars in what could possibly the most star-studded Rumble of all time!"

King – "And I'm sure there'll be a few surprises on the night added in with that mix, JR – it promises to be an eventful night!"

"_WOOOOO!"_

The crowd rose to their feet in appreciation of the 16-time World Champion, and currently one half of the Undisputed Tag Team Champions, Ric Flair – as he came to the stage set for his Royal Rumble Placement Match.

JR – "Can you imagine if Ric Flair was to win the Royal Rumble, an opportunity to win the big one, one more time!"

King – "Ric Flair has done it before – becoming the WWE Champion in the process many years ago!"

Flair strutted to the ring as the fans cheered for him, and entered the ring – before taking off his robe, and his title belt.

Lillian Garcia – "And the opponent – he is the Intercontinental Champion... Kenny Dykstra!"

A smaller cheer rang out for the popular Dykstra as he came to the ring, with the Intercontinental Title over his shoulder.

JR – "A champion VS champion match of sorts is what we have here King – and I have to admire Dykstra's attitude in recent months!"

King – "And it all started in a match with the Nature Boy, if I remember correctly, JR!"

Dykstra rolled into the ring and handed his title to the referee – before stepping across the ring and shaking hands with Flair – to a huge cheer from the crowd! The referee rang the bell to start the match, and the two men locked up in the centre of the ring!

JR – "I have to stress that this match is NOT for the Intercontinental Championship tonight, folks – merely a Rumble Placement match!"

King – "Yeah, but if Ric Flair were to beat Dykstra tonight – surely that would make him a contender for the title!"

Flair had Dykstra on the mat in a headlock, before Kenny kicked up and out of it! The fans cheered as the two men then circled each other, neither wanting to make the first move... Kenny grabbed Flair and attempted to whip him against the ropes – Flair halted himself and scored with a chop block to Dykstra's knee!! Flair then attacked the left leg of Dykstra, dropping his knee on it and stomping it a few times.

JR – "The veteran Flair has taken advantage early on here, King – and if Flair takes out Dykstra's leg, he takes out that devastating top rope finisher!"

King – "I have to agree, JR – the Nature Boy knows what he's doing – and is being very methodical about it!"

Flair then allowed Dykstra to struggle back to his feet, a grimace of pain etched on his face as he put weight on his left leg – Flair dived at him and took him down with another chop block!! Dykstra cried out in pain as Flair went back to working on the young man's leg – before attempting the Figure Four! Kenny countered with his right leg, kicking out at Flair and sending him into the ropes. Dykstra then struggled to his feet again, using the ropes for support – Flair came right back at him with some knife-edged chops! Knocking Kenny back into the corner, Flair then chopped the hell out of his chest – turning it bright red! Flair then grabbed Dykstra by his bad leg and attempted to pull him to the ground – Kenny held the ropes! He then brought his right knee up and it connected with a thud into Flair's face! Flair staggered backwards from the force of the shot – Kenny went for a dropkick on Flair – who countered it right into the Figure Four!!! The fans exploded as Flair had somehow managed to pull Dykstra away from the ropes in process – he was stranded!!

JR – "This looks over right here – Flair has his signature move cinched in!"

Dykstra screamed in pain as Flair pulled back on the move – the referee dropped down to count Flair!!

1 – 2 – Flair pops up!

King – "Flair has to be careful – it's very easy to forget about the fact that his shoulders are close to the mat!"

The momentary distraction allowed Dykstra to drag himself slowly back towards the ropes – Flair simply pulled him backwards!! Dykstra once again tried to move for the ropes – Flair wouldn't budge! Dykstra then sat up straight – a determination etched on his face – and he rolled over, reversing the pressure and putting it on the Nature Boy!! It was now Flair's turn to feel the pain from the maneuver – only momentarily, however, as Flair broke the hold nearly straight away. He crawled to the ropes and got back to his feet – as Dykstra held his knee in pain on the mat!

JR – "Kenny Dykstra has somehow managed to escape the Figure Four – but has the damage been done to his leg?"

Flair staggered over to Dykstra – who rolled him up!! Dykstra had been playing possum!

1 – 2 – THRE.. Flair just kicks out!!

King – "Flair got played at his own game there – I think Kenny has been watching some old Nature Boy matches!"

Dykstra struggled to his feet, favoring his left knee slightly as Flair got up in shock – Dykstra caught him off guard with a diving cutter!!! Kenny then staggered over to the ropes and ascended them – before hitting his top rope leg drop!! He then clutched his leg in pain, before draping an arm across Flair...

1 – 2 – 3!!! Dykstra has defeated Ric Flair!!

The fans cheer loudly for the effort both men had made for this match. Dykstra is helped back to his feet by the referee, who raises his arm in victory – Dykstra then staggers over and helps Flair to his feet – and the two men embrace!!

Flair then nods at Dykstra and leaves the ring, heading for the back as Dykstra savors a famous victory – and is hit from behind with a Spear... from the former Intercontinental Champion – Bobby Lashley!! The crowd boo this unusual assault by the soft-spoken former army sergeant – Lashley points at King and utters – 'This is you, later!" He then drops down to the fallen Dykstra and is clearly heard saying – "We're not done yet – not by a long shot!"

Lashley then gets to his feet again and leaves the ring, a wry smirk on his face as the fans boo his actions.

JR – "I'm absolutely stunned at the actions of Lashley, King – in the last two weeks he has acted pure and simply like a sore loser!"

King – "I'm not so sure I want to get in the ring with him, if Lashley's in this state of mind... I've never known him to take a loss this bad!"

JR – "Well maybe this will take your mind off it, King – the man who beat you just last week is in action – and it's next!

_Commercial Break_

The crowd cheered loudly as _Burn, Burn_ hit as RAW returned – Indy Trice was on his way to the ring!

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is a Royal Rumble Placement match!"

Trice came to the ring with his typical flair, flipping through the second rope as his pyros sounded around him. He then sat on the top rope and awaited his opponent for the night.

Shelton Benjamin's music hit next – and he made his way to the ring, stopping on the ring apron and pointing at Trice – before flipping into the ring himself – over the top rope!

JR – "The mind games have begun for this match already, King – and this looks like it could be a slobber knocker!"

King – "I know, JR – both men are extremely athletic and extremely talented!"

Trice stepped down off the top rope with a wry smirk on his face – before raising his Tag Team Championship in the air, mocking the fact that Benjamin had no title of his own. The referee then took the title from Benjamin, before calling for the bell to start the match!

Trice and Benjamin circled each other, neither man wanting to make a mistake – Benjamin quickly lunged forward – and Trice sidestepped him, before shoving him to the canvas! Trice quickly dropped down and locked in a side headlock on Benjamin – who reversed it into a head scissors – and both men rolled away from each other and got to their feet quickly, to applause from the crowd!

JR – "I'm not sure if Trice should try to wrestle Benjamin here – Shelton has vast experience in the amateur wrestling business!"

Both men stared at each other, before locking up again – this time Benjamin slipped behind Trice and pulled his feet from under him – before rolling around on top of him and slapping his head!! Benjamin then got back to his feet with a grin on his face – as a frustrated Trice looked up from the canvas, before getting up himself. Benjamin stepped forward to lock up again – Trice stood his ground and floored him with a right hand!! Trice was quickly all over Benjamin, stomping him backwards into the corner, before hauling him up and clotheslining him against the turnbuckle. Trice then backed up, and charged forward, looking for a big boot on Benjamin – who dived out of the way! Benjamin quickly leaped onto the ropes – and caught Trice with a huge DDT!! The fans applauded this maneuver as Benjamin rolled over for the cover...

1 – 2 – Trice kicks out!

Benjamin got back to his feet again and this time measured Trice – before delivering a hard kick to the gut! Trice rolled out of the ring, clutching his ribs as Benjamin ascended the top rope, before diving to the outside towards Trice with a spinning heel kick – Trice moved and Benjamin crashed to the ground! Trice then used the apron to get to his feet, and quickly rolled back into the ring to break the referee's count. Benjamin slowly got back to his feet as Trice once again dived through the second ropes – and connected with the Bull's Rush! The fans were on their feet as Trice rolled to his, and held his arm up in the air! He then threw Benjamin back into the ring and set him on the second rope – before climbing himself and looking for the Decimator... Benjamin fought back and countered with a sunset flip powerbomb!! He made the cover...

1 – 2 – THRE.. Trice somehow gets the shoulder up!!

Benjamin is in disbelief as he argues with the referee – Trice nips up behind him!! Trice then charges for Benjamin – who turns around and catches him with the Exploder Suplex!!! Benjamin then makes the cover...

1 – 2 – THRE... Trice kicks out again!!!

Shaking his head, Benjamin then ascends the top rope, and waits for Trice to get to his feet – Benjamin lunges at Trice for a cross-body... Trice catches him, sets him on his shoulders and delivers a Death Valley Driver!!! Trice then collapses into the cover..

1 – 2 – 3!!! Trice has won it!!

King – "I don't believe it! After all of Shelton Benjamin's offence in this match, Trice pulls out the victory from nowhere!!"

Trice staggers to his feet as the referee raises his arm in victory.

JR – "With that win, Indy Trice's hopes of winning the Royal Rumble have improved significantly!"

_Commercial Break_

RAW returned for the third time as Jerry 'The King' Lawler's music played throughout the arena.

JR – "The time is now, King – good luck... because I think you're going to need it!!"

King – "Don't worry, JR – when I beat Lashley, the next stop is the Royal Rumble for me!"

King stepped from his seat at the announce table, and made his way into the ring – just as Lashley's music hit. King looked to the aisle to face down his opponent tonight – and no-one appeared. With a confused look on his face, King continued to stare at the ramp... when Lashley appeared from the crowd and rolled in behind him!!

JR – "What the..."

King turned around, completely unaware of Lashley's presence behind him... and was nearly broken in half by a Spear!! Lashley then ordered for the referee to start the match as he picked up the motionless Jerry Lawler... and planted him with the Dominator!! He then made the cover...

1 – 2 – 3!!

JR – "This is a joke! Lashley set King up! What has gotten into him?"

Lashley made his way to leave the ring, as King clutched his ribs in agony on the mat... before turning around and shaking his head... he then measured King for another Spear!!

JR – "Oh come on!! Someone stop this idiot!"

King slowly got to his feet, still holding his ribs in pain as Lashley got ready to charge... when Kenny Dykstra's music hit!! The fans cheered as Dykstra charged the ring and he and Lashley began brawling around the ring! Both men pummeled the hell out of each other, and rolled to the outside still fighting as referees and trainers swarmed the ring to separate the two men. They pulled Dykstra off Lashley quickly... and Lashley nailed Dykstra with a low blow!! Shoving referees out of the way, Lashley then grabbed Dykstra and smashed him shoulder first into the ring steps, before slamming his head off them twice. Lashley then dragged Dykstra around to the announce tables, and began ripping one apart before setting Dykstra for the Dominator... when King rolled from the ring and nailed Lashley with a trademark right hand!! Lashley dropped Dykstra in stunned confusion as King landed blow after blow on the bigger man's head. Trainers and referees again surrounded both men and this time held the two apart... until Dykstra dived onto Lashley!! The two men fought again as King was still held back... some of the superstars this time came from the locker room and finally all three were held back. The contingent holding Lashley forced him to the backstage area as he tried his best to fight them off. When all of the drama had ceased, Dykstra and King were finally released and both shook hands to a round of applause from the crowd.

_Commercial Break_

The fans booed loudly as Randy Orton's music hit, and the former WWE Champion made his way to the ring. King was once again sitting at the announce table with JR.

King – "After all that drama just a few moments ago, Randy Orton has decided to come to the ring – and personally, I think it's unfair that he has to compete in a match with two of the most sadistic superstars in a WWE ring in just six days!"

JR – "Orton deserves everything he has coming to him at the moment, King – after his actions in the past few months it will be nice to see some retribution!"

Orton rolled into the ring and was handed a mic.

Orton – "I've had a week to reflect on what happened at New Year's Revolution... and maybe I was a... bit hasty to blame Kane for what happened. You see, it's like this – I let my emotions get the better of me – and I took it out on someone who had looked out for me for the past month or so... so I'm asking you Kane – to come to the ring, and maybe we can make some sort of arrangement for the Royal Rumble.. because as much as you want to hurt me, Kane – I know you want to destroy the Undertaker... and so do I. So I'm asking you..."

Orton's speech was interrupted by the familiar GONG of the Undertaker's funeral march... and the Phenom came to the stage to the delight of the crowd! Taker began his walk to the ring as Orton looked on apprehensively.

JR – "Orton was out here trying to gain an advantage for the WWE Title Triple Threat match in just six days... and I think it might have just backfired!!"

Taker walked up the steps and into the ring... and Orton charged the WWE Champion, looking for the RKO – Taker countered it and tossed Orton across the ring!! He then pummeled Orton in the corner with rights and lefts, before grabbing him by the throat and setting him for the chokeslam... when the explosion of hell fire and brimstone hit!!

The fans cheered again as Kane stormed the ring, and Taker tossed Orton to one side as the two brothers began brawling in the centre of the ring.. Kane low-blowed Taker and chokeslammed him to the mat!!! The fans booed loudly as Orton got to his feet with a smirk as Kane laughed maniacally.

JR – "This was a damn set-up! Orton had this planned all along!!"

Orton stepped to the centre of the ring and extended his hand to the monster Kane, who was still laughing... Kane accepted!! Orton then patted him on the shoulder and dropped down to grab the WWE Title... when Kane nailed him with a big boot!!

JR and King – "What??"

Orton staggered back to his feet in shock... Kane grabbed him by the throat and chokeslammed him to the mat!!! The fans cheered as Kane then picked up the WWE Title and stared at it... before lifting his arms up and dropping them to sound his pyro... TAKER SAT UP!! Kane left the ring quickly as Taker got to his feet and both men stared at each other as Kane backed up the ramp. When Kane was gone, Taker turned his attention back to the recovering Orton who was just getting to his feet.. Taker drew his arm across his throat and picked up Orton... before delivering the Tombstone Piledriver!! Taker then posed with the WWE Title as the fans chanted his name.

_Commercial Break_

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is tonight's main event... and is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first... Chris Jericho!"

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!!_

The fans exploded as Jericho appeared on the stage, arms outstretched and his back to the crowd. He then turned around and made his way to the ring as the fans continued to cheer loudly.

JR – "Well here we go – The Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla going one on one with the Icon known as Sting... what a slobber knocker we have in store for you!"

King – "I can't wait for this match, JR! This is a match for the ages!"

JR – "To add to the tension tonight, both men are unbeaten since their arrivals in the WWE just over a month ago! Jericho has not lost a match since his return... and Sting has an unblemished WWE record!"

King – "And both men will be taking part in the Royal Rumble in just six days – could this be a preview of the final two?"

Jericho was in the ring at this stage, and looking extremely focused as he awaited the arrival of his opponent.

"_The time for hiding... IS OVER!"_

Another huge cheer resonated around the arena as the lights went out, and Sting's music began to play. The Icon appeared on the stage as the lights came back up – and made his way to the ring as he and Jericho locked eyes. Sting rolled into the ring and Jericho allowed him a few moments to soak in the atmosphere for one of the biggest RAW matches in history.

JR – "With both men as popular as they are, I have to wonder who the crowd will side with!"

Sting and Jericho then stood face to face in the centre of the ring as the referee called for the bell to start the match.

JR – "Both men know each other from their old WCW days – but tonight is a whole lot different. Chris Jericho has become a megastar since joining the WWE – and Sting could very well be surprised here tonight!"

King – "It's very easy to say that, JR – but just look at New Year's Revolution! Sting faced Triple H down and beat him in a match he had never competed in before... my money is on the Icon tonight!"

Jericho then locked up with Sting as the fans cheered loudly – Sting overpowered the smaller Jericho and took him down with a headlock! Jericho grappled to release the hold, before both men got to their feet. Sting once again caught Jericho in a headlock – Jericho pushed him off against the ropes, and Sting rebounded as Jericho went for a heel kick... Sting ducked and caught Jericho with a throat thrust!! Jericho staggered backwards as the fans were split 60-40 in favor of the Icon... Sting quickly clotheslined Jericho to the mat!!! Jericho rolled out of the ring, clutching his jaw as the fans cheered loudly for the opening few moments of the contest.

Both men once again locked eyes as Jericho rolled back into the ring – Jericho charged forwards and got caught with a hip-toss! Sting then quickly picked Jericho up again and whipped him into the corner – before charging forward for a Stinger Splash... Jericho moved and Sting hit the turnbuckles chest first! Sting staggered around to face Jericho again... and was caught with an enziguiri! Jericho then made a quick cover on the fallen Sting...

1 – 2 – Sting kicks out!

Jericho was quickly up again, and this time went for the Walls of Jericho, to the delight of some of the fans... Sting powered out and sent Jericho back into the corner! Sting then clambered to his feet as Jericho charged to meet him... Sting countered with a hard clothesline, knocking both men off their feet!

Sting was once again on his feet and stalked the fallen Jericho – who nipped up!! He then ducked a clothesline from the Icon, before following up with a bulldog, right in the centre of the ring!!! The fans were going wild once again as Jericho bounced off the ropes, looking for the Lionsault... Sting got his knees up!!! Jericho crashed to the canvas clutching his ribs as Sting quickly took advantage... and locked in the Scorpion Deathlock!!! Jericho was stranded!

Jericho screamed in pain as Sting applied more pressure on him... and the referee asked did he want to give up – Jericho shook his head and began clambering for the ropes...and got them!!! Sting reluctantly broke the hold as Jericho lay on the mat, gasping for air and in pain... Sting hauled him up and shipped him into the corner, before leaping forward again for a Stinger Splash... Jericho moved again... and this time caught Sting's legs from behind... and locked in the Walls of Jericho!!!

It was now Sting's turn to cry out in pain as Jericho cinched the hold... Sting reached out and grabbed the ropes! Jericho however, kept the hold the locked in until the referee reached a count of 4 – bringing massive boos from the crowd. Jericho then staggered backwards and sized up Sting for the Code-Breaker... Sting slowly staggered to his feet and turned around as Jericho charged towards him... Sting caught Jericho by the hair and tossed him out of the ring!!! Jericho crashed to the floor, and lay still as Sting slumped against the ropes to catch his breath... and was BLINDSIDED BY A SLEDGEHAMMER SHOT TO THE FACE BY TRIPLE H!!!!

The referee called for the bell as Triple H then dropped down and began punching the now bloodied Sting in the face repeatedly. Triple H then got back to his feet and posed as Sting lay motionless on the canvas... before picking up the sledgehammer again and stalking towards the fallen Icon. Triple H then raised the hammer high above his head, looking to crack Sting's skull open with another brutal shot... Jericho rolled back into the ring!!

Triple H swung the sledgehammer at Jericho, looking to take him out as well – Jericho ducked, and clotheslined Triple H over the top rope to the outside to loud cheers from the fans. Triple H got to his feet on the outside, as Jericho challenged him to get back in the ring... Triple H shook his head and left for the back! The crowd booed the Game wildly as he smirked at the top of the ramp – watching the EMTs checking on the unconscious Sting as RAW drew to a close.

**Author's Note: **_**After another extended absence, A Whole New Ballgame is back! And it seems Triple H has got the last laugh on Sting before their second showdown at the Royal Rumble – with the Number 30 spot at stake! Coming up next, the second semi final in the NWO Championship Tournament is about to take place – pitting Finlay of the NWO against Matt Hardy! **_

**Updated Royal Rumble Card:**

**WWE Championship:**

Undertaker VS Randy Orton VS Kane

**World Heavyweight Championship:**

Edge VS CM Punk

**NWO World Championship:**

Shawn Michaels VS Finlay/Matt Hardy

**Number #30 Royal Rumble Entrance Match:**

Sting VS Triple H

Tommy Dreamer VS JBL

**Handicap Match:**

Chris Masters VS Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury

**Royal Rumble Match – 30 Superstars, One Title Shot at WrestleMania**


	72. Finlay VS Matt Hardy

**NWO on Sci-Fi**

_**Flashback to last week on NWO:**_

_1 – 2 – THRE... DERANGED KICKS OUT AGAIN!_

_In utter disbelief, Michaels and Gang Leader argue with the referee that the count was slow – DERANGED SITS UP AGAIN! Both men turn around in horror as the psychotic man begins to stagger back up for a second time... Gang Leader smashes him in the face with the ring bell! Michaels then goes crazy with the already dented chair, driving it repeatedly into Deranged's ribs and smashing it into his throat as the fans are now throwing stuff into the ring. Michaels then makes the cover for a third time..._

_1 – 2 – THRE...DERANGED AGAIN KICKS OUT!!_

_Michaels this time screams at the monster – "Stay down you bastard!!" Gang Leader rolls to the outside and tosses another chair into the ring and gets back in. Both men then stand either side of the monster... as HE SITS UP FOR A THIRD TIME! The two men then steady themselves for a brutal con-chair-to on the monster, to finally put him down for good... DERANGED DUCKS!! The two chairs crash into each other, and Deranged takes down Michaels with a boot to the face – before grabbing the chair from Gang Leader and sending out of the ring with a brutal chair shot!! Deranged then turns around to face his adversary, with blood streaming down his face Michaels backs into the corner again and Deranged grabs him by the throat and sets him for the Final Flight... and hits it!!! Deranged then drops down for the cover... Chavo Guerrero enters the ring with a chair and smashes it across Deranged's back!! Deranged still tries to get back to his feet until Sandman also rolls into the ring with a barbed wire bat, and rakes it across his face!! For the first time, Deranged screams in pain as the barbs open the cut on his head even further. Chavo then brutalizes Deranged with the ring bell, smashing it into the back of his head four times as Sandman then rips the bat from Deranged's face – and with Chavo still holding the monster up, swings it and connects with Deranged's head full force!! Michaels is then helped to his feet, and the two men drag the motionless Deranged up – SWEET CHIN MUSIC FOR A THIRD TIME! Deranged slumps to the mat as Gang Leader rolls back into the ring, and with Michaels on the bottom, the four men pile onto Deranged as the referee has no choice but to count..._

_1 – 2 – 3!! It's over!_

_Tazz – "I've never witnessed this kind of beating... but it's over – the undefeated streak is finally over – Shawn Michaels has defeated Deranged!!"_

The NWO music hit following the replay, and the entire NWO came to the ring with a swagger, with Michaels leading the way... except Finlay was nowhere to be seen. Michaels strummed on his air guitar as Sandman, Paul Burchill, Chavo Guerrero and Gang Leader postured and posed around him. Gang Leader rode down to the ring on his motorcycle as the other four men rolled into the ring. Michaels then grabbed a mic and smirked as the arena was a frenzy of hatred for the NWO tonight.

Michaels – "It's nice to see you guys too!"

Crowd – "Shut the Fuck Up!! Shut The Fuck Up!!"

Michaels – "Is there a need for that sort of language? This is a family show guys!!"

Crowd – "You Suck! You Suck!"

Michaels – "Now that I've got that out of the way – let's get down to business. The streak – is over.(loud boos) Yours truly, Shawn Michaels... the leader of the NWO – took out the monster Deranged last week!"

Tazz – "I think it's a little more complicated than that now..."

JBL – "Shut the hell up, Tazz – our leader is speaking!"

Michaels – "Now that I've dispatched of that overgrown freak, I believe it's time to move onwards... and upwards. You see, in just five days at the Royal Rumble, the winner of tonight's match between Finlay and Matt Hardy(loud cheers) will face me – for the NEW NWO World Championship. And I have no problem with that... but what I DO have a problem with – is a certain Irishman who has recently not been too true to the NWO cause. It has come to my attention that this man has decided to use his own theme music... to fight with fellow team members – and to not help us out when the chips are down! So Finlay – get your ass to this ring, right now!"

"_My name – is Finlay, and I love to fight!"_

The fans cheered as Finlay made his way to the ring, brandishing his shilealagh as usual. Chavo and Burchill held back an angry looking Sandman as Finlay rolled into the ring... and got straight in Michaels' face!! The fans exploded as Sandman broke free from Burchill and Chavo – and stepped in front of Michaels to face the angry Irishman! Michaels tapped Sandman on the shoulder, and shook his head at him – Sandman reluctantly stepped back as Finlay stood his ground.

Michaels – "I can sense there's a bit of tension here... so I'm hoping you're going to explain yourself, Finlay."

Finlay wrenched the mic from Michaels grasp – to a loud cheer from the crowd.

Finlay – "You talk about tension, Shawn? You're damn right! So far all I've heard is about what I've done wrong... what about what I've done right? If I can recall correctly, it was me and Paul who held titles while you dropped the ball against Rob Van Dam!"

Michaels looked stunned by Finlay's outburst – and was handed a mic by Gang Leader.

Michaels – "Dropped the ball, huh? You watch your tone when you're speaking to me – don't forget who you work for..."

Finlay – "I don't give a damn, Michaels!"

Michaels – "Dropped the ball? What about when you dropped the ball against Indy Trice and Ric Flair... a rookie and an octogenarian? What about last week – Jeff Hardy beat your ass in the middle of the ring! And finally... where the hell were you when..."

Finlay – "When I what? When you were getting YOUR ass handed to you on a plate by Deranged? I'll tell you what, Shawn – don't worry about me dropping the ball any more... tonight Matt Hardy gets what's coming to him... and at the Royal Rumble – so will you."

Finlay then dropped the mic and left the ring, leaving Michaels in stunned silence.

_Commercial Break_

JBL and Tazz were reflecting on what just went down a few moments ago.

Tazz – "So let me get this straight – Finlay has just called out Shawn Michaels... I did hear that correctly, right?"

JBL – "That ungrateful bastard – after all the NWO has done for him!"

Tazz – "Anyways... I believe it's time for your warm up match now, John!"

JBL – "Yes, and I've selected one of the toughest sons of bitches on the roster for my opponent tonight... if I can beat him, then Tommy Dreamer stands no chance in five days!"

JBL's music then played, and the arena booed loudly as the 'Wrestling God' entered the ring and warmed up on the ropes.

Justin Roberts – "And the opponent... also representing the NWO – Gang Leader!"

Tazz – "Woah! This is going to be one hell of a fight!"

Gang Leader strolled to the ring, clutching his trusty biker chain as JBL looked on a little apprehensively. The big man stepped over the top rope as the referee rang the bell to start the match – before pulling the chain from Gang Leader's hands. The two big men then went nose to nose in the centre of the ring – before backing up and circling each other.

Gang Leader went to lock up with JBL – JBL sidestepped him and threw a very tame punch at the side of his head... Gang Leader went down like a sack of potatoes!! A hug smirk came on JBL's face as Gang Leader staggered back to his feet, seemingly in a daze!! He then backed off from JBL, begging for mercy!

Tazz – "What is going on...?"

JBL shook his head, and bounced off the ropes, before coming back and simply stopping in front of Gang Leader – who looked like he was crying! JBL then simply extended his finger.. and poked Gang Leader in the chest!!(**Author's Note: **_That's my homage to the Fingerpoke of Doom:))_ Gang Leader crashed to the canvas, and lay still as JBL dropped down for the cover...

1 – 2 – 3!! JBL has defeated Gang Leader!!

JBL got back to his feet and helped Gang Leader back up as well – Gang Leader rubbed his chest where JBL had poked him! The two men then shook hands and were about to leave the ring... when Tommy Dreamer's music hit!!!

Dreamer stormed the ring as JBL and Gang Leader gestured for him to get in... Dreamer stopped at the end of the ramp and turned around... before pointing to the stage again... when the lights went out!!!

_The Enemy_ played aloud around the arena as the fans cheered loudly – Deranged came to the stage with a huge bandage on his forehead! Deranged stalked down to join Dreamer at the foot of the ramp, before looking at him quizzically... Dreamer then turned and pointed his finger at the ring! JBL and Gang Leader looked at each other in fear as Dreamer and Deranged entered the ring at the same time... JBL shoved Gang Leader to the wolves and took off through the crowd!!

Gang Leader looked at the fleeing JBL in shock, before turning around... into a big boot from Deranged!! The NWO member staggered back to his feet in shock – before Dreamer kicked him the stomach and planted him with the Dreamer DDT! Deranged was ascending the top rope at the same time, and Dreamer dragged Gang Leader to his feet and pulled him over to the monster... who set him on his shoulders and delivered the Final Flight from the top rope!! The crowd cheered loudly as Deranged sat up and got to his feet – and Dreamer grabbed a mic from ringside.

Dreamer – "How's that for a warm-up, JBL?? You run far enough yet? I've got a little change to our match at the Royal Rumble – ratified by Shane McMahon himself... you see, my psychotic buddy here has a little score to settle with you as well. So you can take your buddy here, scrape him off the mat and drag his ass to the ring at the Royal Rumble, because it will be you, JBL and Gang Leader – taking on me, and Deranged... in a Finishers Only match!!!"

Dreamer's music then played again and he kicked Gang Leader out of the ring, before he and Deranged celebrated in front of the crowd.

_Commercial Break_

NWO came back to Shawn Michaels talking to the rest of his group in the locker room.

Michaels – "I don't want any of you going out there to help Finlay tonight, guys – if he wants to be like this, fine. The only person that will be going out to that ring tonight will be me."

The cameras then cut back to the arena, where Justin Roberts was in the ring.

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and will be contested by NWO Rules. It is the second semi-final match of the NWO World Championship Tournament – and the winner will advance to face Shawn Michaels for the Championship at the Royal Rumble! Introducing first – Matt Hardy!"

The crowd exploded as Matt's music played and he came to the stage to a standing ovation.

Tazz – "This is the time for Matt Hardy, JBL – with the confusion in the NWO involving his opponent Finlay, it is possible he may gain the advantage tonight!"

JBL – "Not a chance! Finlay may be stupid in calling out Michaels – but he can take care of Hardy no problem – mark my words!"

Matt made his way to the ring with an extremely focused look on his face – he was absolutely determined to win tonight. He entered the ring with the crowd still chanting his name.

"_My name – is Finlay, and I love to fight!"_

A smaller cheer resounded for the Irishman as he came to the ring for the second time tonight, brandishing his shilealagh as usual... only tonight it was all legal! Finlay rolled into the ring and he and Matt locked eyes – Finlay tossed the weapon to one side and went nose to nose with his opponent – as the referee rang the bell to start the match.

Finlay immediately threw a right hand at Hardy, fighting in his typical style as Hardy ducked and dodged the potentially dangerous blows. Matt countered with a kick to the mid section – before whipping Finlay against the ropes. Finlay rebounded towards Hardy, and ducked a clothesline before bouncing off the ropes again, coming back and knocking Matt to the canvas with a reverse elbow!! Finlay then stomped the hell out of the fallen Hardy, and landed a seated Senton on him. He then went for the quick cover...

1 – 2 – Matt kicks out!

Finlay was quickly back up and dragged Matt with him, before whipping him into the corner. Finlay then charged forward, looking for a clothesline – Matt ducked and shoved Finlay chest first into the turnbuckles – before rolling him up with a school boy!!

1 – 2 – Finlay escapes!

Both men were quickly on their feet and faced each other down again – Finlay charged forward... Matt sidestepped him and sent him through the second rope to the floor!! Matt then launched himself over the top rope, and came down on Finlay with a flying crossbody!! Both men crashed to the ground, and Matt slowly picked himself up. He then dragged Finlay to his feet and whipped him towards the ring steps – Finlay reversed it and Matt crashed into them, knees first!! Finlay staggered around the outside of the ring and grabbed Matt by the hair, before picking him up and dumping him chest first on the guard rail! He then rolled Hardy back into the ring and made the cover..

1 – 2 – THR... Matt just kicks out!

Finlay then goes to work on Hardy's knee, repeatedly slamming it into the mat and stomping on it a few times, as Matt cries out in pain. Finlay then drags Matt over to the corner, slides outside the ring and slams his leg off the ring post!! Matt rolls around in the ring clutching his knee – Finlay then grabs him by both legs – and pulls him straight into the ring-post again... this time groin first!! The fans boo the actions by Finlay as he then rolls back into the ring and makes the cover...

1 – 2 – THRE... Matt still kicks out!!

Getting a little frustrated at this point, Finlay adds a few more stomps to Hardy's injured knee, before pulling him up exclaiming aloud – "That's it!" Finlay then sets Hardy for the Celtic Cross... Matt counters into a hurricanrana, which sends Finlay all the way out of the ring and crashing into the announce table!!!

Hardy grimaces in pain as he tries to stand on his bad leg, and rests against the ropes as Finlay staggers to his feet on the outside. Finlay stumbles around on the outside and picks up his shilealagh! He then rolls back into the ring and charges Matt, looking to knock his lights out... Matt counters with the Side Effect!!! He quickly then rolls into the cover...

1 – 2 – THRE.. Finlay kicks out!!

In disbelief, Matt gets to his feet slowly and tosses the shilealagh from the ring into the crowd – before posing for the Twist of Fate!! This brings Shawn Michaels charging down the ramp, and Matt meets him on the apron with a hard forearm to the face, knocking Michaels backwards... Matt turns around into a DDT from Finlay!! Finlay then makes the cover...

1 – 2 - THRE... Matt kicks out at the last possible moment!

Finlay and Michaels look at each other in shock, as Michaels gets back to his feet and rolls into the ring... before tuning up the band as Matt struggles to his feet... Sweet Chin Mus... MATT DUCKS!! Michaels barely stops himself before he hits Finlay in the face – and Matt takes both men down with a double clothesline!! Hardy then again calls for the Twist of Fate as Finlay gets back up... Michaels nips up behind Matt! Hardy kicks Finlay in the stomach and sets Finlay... he twists around and tosses Finlay in front of him as Michaels hits Sweet Chin Music!! MICHAELS NAILS FINLAY!! Matt then boots the shocked Michaels in the stomach... TWIST OF FATE!! He quickly ascends the top rope... X-TREME LEG DROP TO FINLAY!! Hardy then makes the cover...

1 – 2 – 3!!! MATT HARDY HAS DONE IT!!

The fans are on their feet as Hardy is announced the winner – and will now face Shawn Michaels for the NWO World Championship in just five days at the Royal Rumble!! Matt celebrates by leaving through the fans – just as Michaels gets to his feet in the ring!

Michaels stares at the fallen Finlay, before shrugging his shoulders and leaving. Finlay finally comes around and a look of rage appears on his face when he realises what has just happened - as the show draws to a close.

**Author's Note: **_I hope I did that last match well, I know you all expected Finlay and Shawn Michaels at the Royal Rumble – but I have bigger plans for those two. Anyway, can Matt Hardy once again defy the odds the NWO have stacked against him and become a World Champion for the first time in his career? I guess you'll just have to wait and see._

**Updated Royal Rumble Card:**

**WWE Championship:**

Undertaker VS Randy Orton VS Kane

**World Heavyweight Championship:**

Edge VS CM Punk

**NWO World Championship:**

Shawn Michaels VS Matt Hardy

**Number #30 Royal Rumble Entrance Match:**

Sting VS Triple H

**Finishers Only:** Tommy Dreamer & Deranged VS JBL & Gang Leader

**Handicap Match:**

Chris Masters VS Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury

**Royal Rumble Match – 30 Superstars, One Title Shot at WrestleMania**


	73. Punked Out!

**Friday Night Smackdown!**

Smackdown opened with the crowd cheering loudly as the music of CM Punk – the number 1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship played. Punk made his way to the ring, with a look of rage on his face. He rolled into the ring, and grabbed a mic.

Punk – "Now usually I would come out here and play nice – but I'm sick of it! Edge, get your ass out here, right now! We've got a score to settle, and I want to do it right now!"

Styles – "I can't say I blame CM Punk, Michael – Edge screwed him out of the US Title last week!"

Cole – "I know, and to add insult to injury he Speared him after the match was over!"

Punk stared angrily at the stage – and nothing happened.

Punk – "I'm done with these mind games, Edge – and I'm done with you attacking me from behind. I want a piece of you, and I want it tonight!"

"_I'm back!! And badder than ever..."_

The fans booed loudly as Smackdown's General Manager, Eric Bischoff came to the ring with a smirk on his face. He entered the ring and was handed a mic from ringside.

Bischoff – "CM Punk... when will you ever learn? Your demands will get you nothing – Edge is back there, and he was all ready to come out here and beat you down... but I stopped him."

Cole – "A very likely story, I'm sure..."

Crowd – "You Suck! You Suck!"

Punk – "Eric, I'm asking you nicely now – I want Edge, in a match, tonight! Don't make me ask again."

Bischoff – "Or you'll do what, exactly, Punk? Interrupt my show more than you have already? Not likely. And as far as your little request goes... my answer is simply – no."

Punk – "No, huh?"

Bischoff – "That's right, NO! You think I'm going to risk my World Heavyweight Champion against an unhinged superstar who wants revenge – you can think again!"

Punk – "This is your last chance, Bischoff... we can do things the easy way... which is you giving me what I want, right here, right now... or we can do things the hard way – and you don't want to know how that ends up for you. So I'm asking you again... give me what I want!"

Bischoff – "You think I'm scared of you, CM Punk? I've dealt with people like you my entire career... the answer – is still no."

Punk – "I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands then, Eric... and you asked for this!"

Punk then dropped the mic, booted Bischoff in the stomach and lifted him over his head... Go To Sleep on Eric Bischoff!! The crowd went wild as Punk's music played and he stood over the fallen General Manager.

_Commercial Break_

Smackdown returned to a replay of what just happened in the ring between Bischoff and Punk.

Cole – "I can't believe my eyes! CM Punk just laid out Smackdown's General Manager!"

Styles – "While I cannot condone Punk's actions – I can understand his frustration at the situation that has developed."

The cameras then cut backstage where Bischoff was on a stretcher with an ice pack on his head. Edge and Mark Henry were at his side.

Edge – "Eric – are you alright?"

Bischoff – "What the hell do you think? CM Punk wants you tonight – fine. But it's not that simple for him. I want the two of you to go out there and give him the beating that he deserves... in fact, I'm going to make it a No Disqualification match!"

With that the cameras cut back to the arena and Styles and Cole reflected on the situation.

Cole – "I guess that it's going to be CM Punk taking on Edge and the United States Champion Mark Henry in a No Disqualification match as our main event!"

Styles – "This is not good for CM Punk – but I can't help but think he brought it upon himself!"

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is a Mini Royal Rumble – involving superstars from all three brands! The winner of this match will receive an extremely high entrance number into the Royal Rumble match on Sunday!"

The fans cheered loudly at this announcement, and the music of the NWO hit to announce the arrival of the first two competitors – Paul Burchill and The Sandman.

Styles – "This presents a real opportunity for these men, Michael – a high number in the Rumble increases their chances of winning and going on to WrestleMania!"

Cole – "Yes, Joey – and tonight three superstars from RAW, three from NWO, and three from Smackdown will compete for the number 27 in the Royal Rumble match – only three superstars will enter after the winner of tonight's match!"

The crowd continued to boo the presence of the NWO in the Smackdown ring... when Jeff Hardy's music hit. The arena erupted in a rockstar reception for Jeff, who came to the ring in typical fashion.

Cole – "What a night Sunday could be for the Hardyz, Joey – imagine if Matt were to beat Shawn Michaels for the NWO Championship... and Jeff went on to win the Royal Rumble – could it be possible that we might see Hardy VS Hardy at WrestleMania?"

Styles – "I don't know, Cole – but I'm sure it's a dream of both brothers to headline WrestleMania – against each other!"

Hardy entered the ring and locked eyes with Burchill and Sandman – both of which he had grievances with in the past.

"_I spit in the face... of people who don't want to be cool!"_

The crowd booed again as the first of the RAW superstars came to the ring – Carlito strutted down the ramp, chomping on his trademark apple before rolling into the ring.

Shelton Benjamin was out next, with an extremely focused look on his face. He was obviously trying to put his recent loss to Indy Trice at the back of his mind.

"_Kennedy!"_

The fans cheered a little as Mr. Kennedy made his way to the ring, and ignored everyone in the ring before stepping to the centre, and calling for his microphone, which dropped from the ceiling.

Kennedy – "Can I have your attention please! Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to present to you – the winner of tonight's match – and more importantly, the Royal Rumble – MRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR KENNEDY!"

The crowd cheered as Kennedy stopped and climbed onto the ropes.

Kennedy – "KENNEDY!"

The other superstars in the ring regarded him with disdain as Kennedy cockily smirked and released the microphone.

"_I'm the Boogeyman! And I'm comin to getcha!"_

The crowd cheered again as Boogeyman danced out onto the stage, and smashed a clock over his head. He then picked up a bag of worms from the stage and made his way down to the ring. The other superstars gave him a wide berth as he entered the ring and proceeded to eat the worms from the bag... much to their disgust.

Styles – "I think that while he has those worms in his possession, Boogeyman holds a major advantage in this match... no one will want to go near him!"

The crowd then popped loudly as the music of Monty Brown hit, and he came to the ring with a large bandage over his forehead – scars from his war with Umaga just last week.

Cole – "Monty Brown has to be a favorite in this type of environment, Joey – he's so powerful!"

Styles – "Well, personally I think Monty Brown is a favorite in ANY sort of environment, Cole – especially after last week!"

The superstars all turned their heads in anticipation of the final competitor for this match tonight... and the music of the Animal, Batista – hit!! The arena was in a frenzy of cheers as Batista stormed the ring, foregoing any usual introductions – and this fight was on!!!

Batista rolled into the ring and stood in the centre of the ring – before directing traffic towards the NWO!! The seven other men then turned on Burchill and Sandman, beating them down as the crowd cheered madly!

Styles – "FINALLY! The NWO are getting a taste of their own medicine!"

Sandman staggered away from Monty Brown – and into a TWIST OF FATE FROM JEFF HARDY!! Burchill was whipped across the ring by Kennedy... into a T-BONE SUPLEX FROM SHELTON BENJAMIN! Monty Brown dragged Sandman back to his feet, whipped him against the ropes – and HIT THE POUNCE! At the same time, Kennedy hauled Burchill back to his feet and delivered the GREEN BAY PLUNGE!

Batista then was handed Sandman – as Burchill was tossed across to the Boogeyman... BATISTA BOMB!! BOOGEYSLAM!! Sandman was then tossed across the top rope as the fans cheered loudly, Hardy was about to do the same to Burchill, when Carlito came across... BACKCRACKER!! Carlito then tossed Burchill over the top rope, with a little help from Kennedy. The seven remaining men then turned to face each other – and Brown and Kennedy began exchanging blows as Hardy and Benjamin, and Batista and Carlito. Boogeyman stood in one corner, and picked up his bag of worms and started to eat them once again.

Cole – "Well, after taking out the trash, it's back to business for all these men involved – there is more than a win at stake after all!"

Brown decked Kennedy with a hard right hand, before turning around and catching Carlito, who had been tossed across the ring by Batista... ALPHA SLAM! Brown then proceeded to toss Carlito out of the ring, and turned his back... CARLITO HUNG ON! Carlito managed to roll in under the bottom rope and lay there recovering as Brown and Batista went toe to toe.

Hardy was whipped into the corner by Benjamin, and he leaped onto the top rope, coming down on him with a Whisper in The Wind! Hardy then climbed to his feet – and was nearly beheaded by a clothesline from Kennedy!! In the corner, Boogeyman had finally had enough worms and stalked towards an unsuspecting Shelton Benjamin... Boogeyman pulled some worms out and dropped them into his mouth!! Shelton sat up in horror and clambered across the ring – and was promptly eliminated from a clothesline by Monty Brown!

Brown turned around to face Batista again... and straight into the Boogeyman!! Brown nailed him with a right hand – Boogeyman took it and began dancing around! Carlito got to his feet at this stage and snuck up behind the dancing Boogeyman... BACKCRACKER! Boogeyman staggered forward from the impact, not going down – Brown tossed him over the top rope to the outside!

Carlito then tried a sneak attack on Brown, attempting to eliminate him from behind, but Brown hung on as Carlito tired with all his might to eliminate him... Kennedy came up from behind and eliminated both men!!

Kennedy turned around with a smug look on his face – Spear by Batista!! Batista then shook the ropes and turned around – Thumbs Up – Thumbs Down! He booted Kennedy in the stomach... BATISTA BOMB TO THE FLOOR!

Batista stared out at Kennedy for a moment – and turned around to face Jeff Hardy who was just getting to his feet. Batista charged Hardy, who was leaning on the ropes – Hardy leaped into the air and took Batista out of the match with a hurricanranca!

JEFF HARDY HAS WON!

Justin Roberts – "Here is your winner – and recipient of the number 27 slot in the Royal Rumble... Jeff Hardy!"

The fans were in ecstasy as Jeff celebrated in the ring – Batista got to his feet on the floor and headed for the back, dejected.

_Commercial Break_

Justin Roberts – "The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall – and is for the Undisputed Tag Team Championships! Introducing first, the team of Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury... MNM!!!"

The crowd booed loudly as the two men who had orchestrated the screw-job on Chris Masters at Armageddon made their way to the ring.

Cole – "What a match for Smackdown! Ric Flair and Indy Trice defend their tag titles for the first time, against the reunited Nitro and Mercury!"

Styles – "I don't know how they got a title shot like this with their recent actions, but obviously they have impressed someone!"

Justin Roberts – "And their opponents – they are the Undisputed Tag Team Champions... 'The Nature Boy' Ric Flair, and Indy Trice!"

The arena cheered as Flair and Trice came to the stage together – to Flair's signature music. They bumped wrists and Trice charged down the ramp, and dived through the second ropes to set off his pyros as Flair strutted towards the ring. Trice wasted no time in getting the match started, taking Nitro down by the legs and raining blows down on his face as Flair rolled into the ring and chopped the hell out of Mercury! The referee separated Flair and Mercury quickly, and sent them to their corners, before ringing the bell to start the match.

Trice whipped Nitro against the ropes, and took him down with a forearm as he returned. He then hopped up on the second rope, and dived at Nitro, nailing him in the face with a huge dropkick before making the quick cover.

1 – 2 – Nitro kicks out!

Trice was back on his feet quickly and hauled Nitro up with him, before he released him. Nitro staggered around, stunned from Trice's early offense... Trice took him down with a standing capoiera kick!! Trice then tagged in Flair, who immediately went for another cover..

1 – 2 – TH – Nitro kicks out!

Flair then went for the Figure-Four quickly... Nitro kicked him off into the turnbuckles! He then rolled over and tagged in Mercury, who was in like a flash and clotheslined Flair to the mat!

Mercury then went to work on Flair, kicking and stomping him as Trice argued with the referee – Nitro staggered in behind the referee's back and the two men set Flair for the Snapshot! Trice burst into the ring and took Nitro and himself out with a clothesline which sent them both to the floor. The referee admonished the two men as Mercury exposed the steel turnbuckle and prepared to slam Flair's head off it... when Melina came rushing down the ramp!

With the referee's attention still on the brawling Trice and Nitro, Melina clambered onto the ring apron and started shouting at Mercury... who grabbed her by the hair!! Mercury then roughly dragged Melina into the ring... and steadied himself to kick her in the stomach! Flair recovered at this stage and whipped him across the ring, slamming him into the exposed steel! He then dropped down and low-blowed Mercury, before dragging him to the centre of the ring and locking in the Figure-Four!! The referee turns around, and Mercury taps like a little girl!!!

Justin Roberts – "Here are your winners, and STILL Undisputed Tag Team Champions, Indy Trice and Ric Flair!!!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Trice rolled back into the ring, having dealt with Nitro – and he and Flair raised each other's arms aloft... when Chris Master's music hit!

The Masterpiece made his way to the ring with a small smattering of cheers, and rolled in before staring at Trice and Flair. He then grabbed a mic.

Masters – "This doesn't regard you RAW guys, so scram!"

Trice looked like he wanted to go at it with Masters, but Flair held him back, and together the two men left the ring.

Masters helped Melina to her feet and stared with disdain at Joey Mercury, who was still on the mat.

Masters – "Someone get this piece of crap out of here, before I do something I regret!"

Nitro grabbed Mercury by the leg and managed to pull him from the ring – before locking eyes with Masters himself.

Masters – "Two days, Nitro – you'd do well to remember that. Two days until I kick both of your asses, and send you back to the Stone Age!"

Nitro was clearly seen mouthing – "We'll see, ape-boy!"

Masters – "As much as I'd love to give you the beating of your life tonight, I'm afraid I can't... thanks to our great General Manager, I'm afraid I'll just have to wait until the Rumble... but for now, I'm going to enjoy the spoils!"

Masters then turned and passionately kissed Melina in front of Nitro's face – who began flipping out at ringside. Melina and Masters broke the kiss and smirked at Nitro, before leaving for the back.

_Commercial Break_

Michael Cole and Joey Styles were discussing what had just happened moments ago when Smackdown returned.

Cole – "Well I'd like to say that this confrontation just got personal, Joey – but in this case, it has been that way since the beginning!"

Styles – "I have to agree, Michael – I think the fact that Melina is now aligned with Masters is only the icing on the cake to what has been a bitter feud between two men who were once tag team partners!"

Cole – "Not just tag team partners, Joey – they were the first ever Undisputed Tag Team Champions! This match at the Royal Rumble, where Chris Masters will take on Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury in a handicap match should be one heck of a match!"

Styles – "And that's just one of six that we have in store for you! Can Tommy Dreamer and Deranged finally shut JBL and his partner Gang Leader up in a Finishers Only Match?"

Styles – "Well I for one hope to see that smirk wiped off that smug John Bradshaw Layfield's face."

Cole – "Coupled with those matches, is one for the ages. Sting and Triple H 2.. and this time for the number 30 slot in the Royal Rumble!"

Styles – "I personally can't wait to see that one – Sting narrowly defeated Triple H in a Last Man Standing Match at New Year's Revolution, can he defeat the Game two times out of two?"

Cole – "The culmination of the tournament to crown a NEW NWO World Champion will also take place in just two days – when Shawn Michaels and Matt Hardy face off in the final!"

Styles – "What an opportunity for Matt Hardy, who has taken advantage of the confusion in the NWO at the moment, involving Finlay and primarily their leader, Shawn Michaels – I hope he can get it done at the Rumble and finally get the credit he deserves."

Cole – "The Undertaker will defend the WWE Championship in a Triple Threat match also, against the former champion Randy Orton, and his brother Kane!"

Styles – "You have to feel for Orton, at least a small bit in this case. He's stuck between two men who want to destroy him!"

Cole – "And that brings us to Smackdown's main event – Edge will defend the World Heavyweight Championship he won in... controversial circumstances against CM Punk."

Styles – "We've already seen Edge make this match about more than just the title, can Punk finally put a stop to his scheming and realise his dream?"

Cole – "And finally, the Royal Rumble match itself – 30 Superstars, One Title Shot – in the main event at WrestleMania."

Styles – "Look at the caliber of the athletes in this match – from all three brands... it's impossible to call who will win!"

Justin Roberts – "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a No Disqualification Handicap Match – and is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, he is the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship – CM Punk!"

The arena erupted as Punk's music hit, and the superstar came to the stage with a focused look on his face.

Cole – "CM Punk has defied Eric Bischoff at every turn in the past few weeks, and just earlier on laid him out with the Go To Sleep!"

Styles – "Yes, that has just put the icing on the cake for what has been an interesting rivalry between CM Punk and Edge – although I do question Punk's wisdom in accepting this match with just two days to go until his huge title match at the Royal Rumble."

Punk rolled into the ring, and briefly acknowledged the cheering fans, before warming up on the ropes.

Justin Roberts – "And introducing next, he is the World's Strongest Man, and the WWE United States Champion... Mark Henry!"

Mark Henry stomped to the stage with a smirk on his face – and held the US Title out, taunting Punk in the ring. He then made his way to the ring as the crowd booed loudly... CM Punk rolled out of the ring and met him head on!

Punk staggered Henry backwards with vicious forearms to the face, causing him to drop his championship on the floor... Punk picked it up and nailed him in the face with it!! The blow dropped Henry to one knee, and Punk leaped onto the ring apron and took Henry to the floor with an enziguiri! The fans exploded as Punk then looked under the ring, and pulled out a chair – before going crazy on the fallen Henry with it!!

Justin Roberts – "And his partner – the World Heavyweight Champion – Edge!"

The crowd booed loudly again as Edge's music hit, and the Rated R Superstar came to the stage. Punk stopped his beating of Henry, and dropped the chair, before screaming at Edge to get down here! Edge took two steps forward, before shaking his head and backing off towards the backstage area, holding his Championship high in the air. The fans booed loudly again as Edge shook his head, saying – "Not tonight, no way!" Edge then left the stage again and Punk turned around... Henry was trying to get up! Punk quickly picked up the chair, and dropkicked it into his face again, to huge cheers from the crowd – before locking in the Anaconda Vice on Mark Henry! Henry screamed in pain and immediately began tapping, but Punk refused to release the hold!

Cole – "My God – I've never seen such a vicious streak in CM Punk before!"

Styles – "Edge may have bitten off more than he can chew in this case, he's lit a fire in Punk that he might not be able to put out!"

Referees and trainers swarmed the ring and forcefully pulled Punk from the now unconscious Mark Henry. Punk then rolled into the ring, and made motions that he was going to be the next World Heavyweight Champion – as Smackdown drew to a close.

**Completed Royal Rumble Card:**

**WWE Championship:**

Undertaker VS Randy Orton VS Kane

**World Heavyweight Championship:**

Edge VS CM Punk

**NWO World Championship:**

Shawn Michaels VS Matt Hardy

**Number #30 Royal Rumble Entrance Match:**

Sting VS Triple H

**Finishers Only:** Tommy Dreamer & Deranged VS JBL & Gang Leader

**Handicap Match:**

Chris Masters w/Melina VS Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury

**Royal Rumble Match – 30 Superstars, One Title Shot at WrestleMania**


	74. Royal Rumble Part One

**WWE Royal Rumble**

The Royal Rumble opened with a video package, of some of the superstars speaking on what winning the Rumble means to them.

Chris Jericho - "Winning the Royal Rumble guarantees you a title shot at WrestleMania - I've been there once, I want to taste it again."

Ric Flair - "The Nature Boy wants to climb to the top of the mountain - one more time... WOOO!"

Triple H - "Tonight is about two things for the Game - revenge... and deliverance! In the Royal Rumble match, twenty-nine other superstars will bow down to the King of Kings!"

Batista - "It has been too long since the Animal has been in the title hunt - tonight is just the first step in reclaiming what is rightfully mine!"

After that, the package highlighted the main rivalries for tonight, and finished with a clip of previous Royal Rumble winners - such as The Rock, Steve Austin, Triple H and Batista to name a few.

The Royal Rumble then went live as the arena erupted and pyros exploded - and JR and The King welcomed us!

JR - "Good evening ladies and gentlemen - and we are LIVE! Tonight is the first step on a long road to WrestleMania - and it all starts in the main event tonight, the Royal Rumble match!"

King - "That's right, JR! And the winner will receive a title shot at any championship he desires at WrestleMania! Tonight the King takes a first step towards becoming a champion once again!"

JR - "Well that remains to be seen, King - but tonight is not all about the Royal Rumble! On RAW's part, we have the Undertaker defending the WWE Championship in a Triple Threat match - against the former champion Randy Orton - and Kane!"

King - And don't forget the huge rematch between The Game, Triple H - and The Icon, Sting!"

JR - "Yes indeed, King - and this match has the added stipulation that the winner will enter the Royal Rumble at number 30... and the loser will enter at number 1!"

_"Behold the King - the King of Kings..."_

Lillian Garcia - "Ladies and Gentlemen, this following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the number 30 entrance slot in the Royal Rumble match! Introducing first, from Greenwich, Connecticut... the Game, Triple H!!"

The crowd booed loudly as Triple H made his way to the ring with a focused look on his face. He climbed up onto the ring apron, and posed - before spitting water into the air and entering the ring in usual fashion.

JR - "Triple H and Sting will kick off the Royal Rumble tonight, in one of the most highly anticipated matches of recent time. Sting narrowly defeated Triple H in their first encounter at New Year's Revolution, in a Last Man Standing Match!"

King - "What a way to start things off! Sting was a little lucky against Triple H last time round, in my opinion, JR - let's see can he beat him by more than a second this time!"

JR - "I guess he's going to have to if he wants to win the match, King!"

_"The time for hiding... is OVER!!"_

Lillian Garcia - "And the opponent - the Icon... Sting!!!"

The crowd erupted in an ovation for the legendary superstar as he came to the stage, wearing a bandage over his head following Triple H's assault with a sledgehammer just six days ago on RAW. He and the Game locked eyes as Sting walked down the ramp, before entering the ring. Triple H stayed in his corner as Sting removed his jacket, without turning his back on his adversary for the night.

JR - "As you can see, Sting bears the scars of the sneak attack Triple H hit him with on Monday night - blasting him in the head with that damn sledgehammer!"

King - "It took six staples to close that gash on Sting's forehead - and that bandage is like a bulls-eye for someone like the Game!"

JR - "I'm afraid you might be right, King - Triple H is not known as the Cerebral Assassin for nothing!"

The referee then checked both men for weapons as the crowd chanted Sting's name... before ringing the bell to start the match! Triple H and Sting met in the centre of the ring, trading vicious blows on each other. Triple H knocked the Icon back into a corner, to a chorus of boos from the arena - Sting fought back and knocked Triple H to the mat!

JR - "This match has heated up already - both men hate each other!"

Triple H was quickly back on his feet, and Sting whipped him into the corner - before connecting with a Stinger Splash! He then grabbed the Game in a headlock, and slammed Triple H to the mat with a bulldog! The crowd then erupted as Sting went for the Scorpion Deathlock straight away - Triple H fought out and rolled out of the ring!

King - "Sting is really taking it to the Game early on here, JR - he nearly caught him out!"

Triple H shook his head at Sting, mouthing that it wasn't that easy - Sting rolled out of the ring and nailed Triple H with a right hand! The Game countered with one of his own and the two men brawled around the ring, towards the announce tables. Triple H then raked Sting's eyes - to loud boos - and slammed his head off the NWO announce table! He then followed this up by whipping Sting shoulder first into the ring steps - as the referee reached an 8 count! The Game rolled back into the ring, and quickly rolled out again to break the count, before hauling Sting to his feet and tossing him into the ring - and making the cover!

1 - 2 - Sting kicks out!

Triple H gets back to his feet and drags Sting with him, before whipping Sting against the ropes - Sting reverses it and drops his head for a back-body drop... Triple counters with a face buster, before booting Sting in the stomach and setting him for the Pedigree... Sting counters with a back drop! Triple H rolls to his feet again, and catches the charging Sting with an Arn Anderson Spinebuster, before making another cover!

1 - 2 - THR... Sting gets the shoulder up!

Getting to his feet with a smirk on his face, Triple H then mounts Sting and begins laying into him with vicious right hands - right on the forehead he had opened just six days ago! The referee begins his five count and Triple H gets off Sting at four... a trickle of blood can be seen oozing down Sting's face!

Triple H then goes back to pounding on Sting, before ripping off the bandage and punishing him with more right hands - the referee forcibly hauls Triple H off Sting! The Game turns around and shoves the referee - who shoves him right back! Triple H then looks like he is about to hit the referee - Sting staggers to his feet! Triple H turns around and whips him against the ropes - Sting returns and Triple lands a high knee to his bloody face! Sting crumples to the mat, and lies still as the Game does his signature pose.

Crowd - "You Suck! You Suck!"

Triple H then pulls Sting back to his feet - Sting can barely stand as Triple H boots him in the stomach... PEDIGREE TO STING!!

King - "That's it - this one is over... Triple H has dominated Sting here!"

Triple H then drops down and makes the cover on a motionless Sting...

1 - 2 - THRE... STING KICKS OUT!

The arena erupts as Triple H stares at the referee in absolute shock, before getting to his feet and arguing that it was slow count!

King - "I don't believe it - that HAD to have been three!"

JR - "As unbelievable as it may be to you, King - Sting kicked out!"

Triple H shakes his head in disbelief as the referee insists that Sting kicked out in time... Triple H nails the referee! The referee slumps to the canvas, unconscious as Triple H exits the ring, and looks underneath it... before pulling out his sledgehammer! The crowd boo loudly as Triple H's eyes become transfixed on the weapon, and he rolls back into the ring, imploring Sting to get up. Sting slowly staggers to his feet, and Triple H steadies himself for the blow that will end this match... STING DUCKS!!

Triple H's wild swing takes him off balance, and Sting takes advantage of the situation by clotheslining the Game to the mat. Triple H pops back up, and Sting launches himself at the Game with a flurry of right hands. The sledgehammer falls from Triple H's hand to the mat - and Sting whips Triple H into the corner... STINGER... TRIPLE H MOVES!!

Sting crashes into the turnbuckle and staggers around as Triple H boots Sting in the stomach for another Pedigree... STING COUNTERS INTO THE SCORPION DEATHDROP!! Sting then makes the cover...

THERE'S NO REFEREE!!

Staggering to his feet, Sting wheels around and spies the discarded sledgehammer on the mat... and he picks it up!! Sting then brandishes it at a recovering Triple H - who backs into a corner begging for mercy! Sting advances on Triple H, and raises the hammer above his head... LOW BLOW BY TRIPLE H!

Sting drops the hammer and drops to his knees in agony as Triple H hauls himself up using the ropes... PEDIGREE!! A SECOND PEDIGREE TO STING!

Triple H then drops down for the cover as a second referee races down the ramp...

1 - 2 - THRE... STING KICKS OUT AGAIN!

JR and King - "WHAT!"

Crowd - "THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"

In utter disbelief, Triple H staggers to his feet and looks at the referee in anger... PEDIGREE TO THE SECOND REFEREE!

Triple H then grabs his sledgehammer for a second time... STING POPS UP!

Triple H turns around - into a clothesline from Sting!! The hammer flies out of H's grasp and Sting stumbles across the ring and grabs it as Triple H gets to his feet slowly... STING NAILS TRIPLE H IN THE RIBS WITH THE SLEDGEHAMMER!

The crowd erupts as Triple H drops to the mat, clutching his ribs - Sting quickly tosses the sledgehammer from the ring - AND LOCKS IN THE SCORPION DEATHLOCK!! TRIPLE H IS STRANDED IN THE CENTRE OF THE RING!

The original referee manages to revive himself, and crawls across the ring... TRIPLE H TAPS!!!

The referee calls for the bell - this one is over! Sting has defeated Triple H for the second time!

Lillian Garcia - "Here is your winner, and the number 30 entrant into the Royal Rumble match... STING!"

The crowd are on their feet as Sting finally releases the hold from Triple H - and has his arm raised by the referee.

JR - "What a war these two men just went through - and I have to wonder if they have anything left for the Royal Rumble tonight!"

King - "Let's put it this way, Sting has a long time to recover from this now, JR - Triple H has to go through 29 other superstars if he wants to win the Rumble now! He starts it at number 1!!

The cameras then cut backstage, where Maria is with CM Punk.

Maria - "CM Punk - tonight you finally get your shot at the World Heavyweight Title, when you face the current champion, Edge... your thoughts?"

Punk - "My thoughts? There's only one thing running through my mind at the moment, Maria - tonight I finally get my hands on that sneaky bastard! Now with all that's gone down in the past few weeks, my emotions ran a little... high - to say the least on Smackdown... when I beat the hell out of the World's Strongest Idiot, Mark Henry!(loud cheers) If Edge thinks that I'm going to let the same thing happen tonight - and give him a reason to cheat his way to another victory - he can think again! Tonight, I'm going to be focused on my goal - to become the NEW World Heavyweight Champion... and you can Bank on THAT - Edge!"

Punk then smirked into the camera, before walking off.

The cameras then cut back to the arena, where Justin Roberts was in the ring.

Justin Roberts - "The following contest is a handicap match - and is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first - being accompanied to the ring by Melina... The Masterpiece, Chris Masters!"

The crowd cheered slightly as Masters and Melina came to the stage. Masters did his trademark posing on the ramp, before the two of them headed down to the ring.

Cole - "It's now time to kick off Smackdown's portion of the Royal Rumble - with this highly personal handicap match! Ever since Johnny Nitro's shocking betrayal at Armageddon, Chris Masters has been dying to get his hands on his former partner - tonight he does just that!"

Styles - "Yes indeed, but tonight Masters has to deal with the combined forces of the re-united Nitro and Mercury - I just wonder if he can get the job done against two men!"

Cole - "Of course that's not all that Smackdown has in store for you tonight, folks! Later on our main event will feature Edge, who defends his World Heavyweight Championship against CM Punk - and I for one can't wait for this match!"

Justin Roberts - "And the opponents - Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury... MNM!"

Nitro and Mercury came to the stage to loud boos, and Masters stared at the two men with a passionate hatred.

Styles - "I hardly think they can be called 'MNM' anymore - Melina has clearly made a clean split from the group!"

Nitro and Mercury rolled into the ring, as Masters helped Melina from it. The referee held back Masters as Nitro taunted him from a safe distance. Mercury simply stared a hole through Masters – he wasn't forgetting how Masters beat him a couple of weeks back. The referee rang the bell to start the match – and Mercury stayed in the ring as Nitro got on the apron.

Masters stormed over and locked up with his rival, and the two men battled for dominance – Masters overpowered Mercury, and shoved him to the canvas! Masters then posed, showing his muscles as Mercury shook his head, a little frustrated. Mercury got back to his feet and challenged Masters to a test of strength. Masters smirked, and raised his arms to Mercury's – Mercury kicked him in the gut, and planted him with a DDT! Mercury then went for a quick cover as Nitro laughed out loud on the apron, exclaiming – 'Nice try, meathead!'

1 – 2 – Masters kicks out!

Mercury hauled Masters back to his feet and whipped him against the ropes – Masters reversed it – Mercury stood his ground and planted Masters with a hiptoss! Mercury then tagged in Nitro, and the crowd booed loudly as Nitro ran across and dropkicked Masters straight into the face! Nitro then went for the quick cover on Masters –

1 – 2 – Masters kicks out!

Nitro smirked and dropped his knee into Masters' temple, before spinning on his head and leg-dropping Masters across the throat. He then dragged Masters to his corner, tagged in Mercury – and the two men stood him up. They launched themselves at Masters with simultaneous dropkicks – Masters moved!! He swatted Mercury from the ring, and grabbed Nitro by the throat – before tossing him half way across the ring! Nitro clambered to his feet in shock – and was met with a hard clothesline from the oncoming Masters! Masters then put the boots to his former partner as Mercury rolled back into the ring – and took Masters down from behind with a clubbing blow. The referee ordered Nitro from the ring as the two men stomped on the fallen Masters – things were not looking good for him right now.

Cole – "The numbers game was always going to be a factor in this match – Mercury and Nitro are so cohesive that it is almost impossible for Masters to recover!"

Styles – "I have to agree – Masters may be determined to gain retribution on Johnny Nitro – but his anger makes him lose his focus on the other man he faces tonight, Joey Mercury."

Mercury pulled Masters to his feet, and threw him into the corner, before nailing him with a few right hands. He then went to whip Masters across the ring again – Masters countered and sent Mercury into the turnbuckle, chest first! The crowd cheered as Mercury staggered out – and Masters hit him with a power slam! He then draped his arm across Mercury..

1 – 2 – THRE... Nitro breaks up the count!

Nitro quickly exits the ring as Masters looks up in anger. The referee admonishes Nitro for interfering as both men in the ring clamber to their feet. Masters then whips Mercury against the ropes again – Mercury comes back and the two men collide with each other for a double clothesline! Masters and Mercury go down – and the referee starts a ten count!

At 6, Mercury begins crawling for his corner, as Masters tries to pull himself up using the ropes – Mercury gets the tag! Nitro charges across – Masters explodes with a clothesline, nearly decapitating Nitro! With a rush of adrenaline, Masters gets to his feet, and calls for the Masterlock as Nitro holds his throat in pain on the canvas. Mercury enters the ring – Masters catches him and tosses him to the outside! Melina climbs up on the apron and argues with the referee as Nitro staggers to his feet... MASTERLOCK ON NITRO!!! Nitro begins to fade fast as the referee continues to order Melina from the apron... NITRO LOW BLOWS MASTERS!

Mercury rolls into the ring behind the referee as Masters clutches his groin in agony – SNAPSHOT FROM NITRO AND MERCURY! Mercury then gets back in his corner as Melina gets off the apron and Nitro drops down for the cover...

1 – 2 – 3!! Nitro defeats Masters!

Cole – "This was a damn set up! Melina was in on it all along!"

The crowd boo wildly as Melina is helped into the ring by Nitro, and spits on Masters prone body! Melina screams at Masters – 'You think I'd ever want you? You're nothing you son of a bitch!' She then turns to Nitro and Mercury and orders them out of the ring – where they grab two chairs!!

Styles – "Oh come on... enough is enough!"

Nitro and Mercury roll into the ring again, grinning broadly as they wait for Masters to get to his feet. Using Melina for support, Masters staggers to his feet – Melina kisses him! Melina then quickly ducks out of the way – and Nitro and Mercury swing their chairs...CONCHAIRTO TO CHRIS MASTERS! Melina laughs loudly as Nitro and Mercury then beat Masters mercilessly with the two chairs.

Cole – "I think we can entitle that one 'The Kiss of Death'!"

Styles – "To borrow a line from good ol' JR – Melina is a damn jezebel! This is crazy – why aren't security stopping this!"

Masters lies motionless on the mat as Mercury and Nitro finally drop their severely dented chairs to the canvas, and Melina raises their arms as MNM's music plays. The medical staff come to ringside and stretcher Masters from the ring, as the cameras cut backstage, where Maria is with Randy Orton.

Orton – "Man that was some beating... oh, we're live?"

Maria – "Randy Orton – in just a few moments you will receive your rematch for the WWE Title – in a Triple Threat Match against Kane, and the man who beat you for the title at New Year's Revolution – The Undertaker... your thoughts?"

Orton – "You wanna know my thoughts, Maria? Just three weeks ago, I spoke of killing the legend of the Undertaker... I guess that things didn't go... exactly to plan. To make things worse, tonight I've got the Brothers of Destruction gunning for my blood – but I'm not scared. Taker, Kane – tonight you will witness a side of Randy Orton that you never thought possible... a side that you have never seen. You people out there – you may think that I have been cold, ruthless, sadistic in the past – let me tell you...you ain't seen nothing yet."

Orton then smirked into the camera and walked off-screen. The match for the NWO World Championship between Matt Hardy and Shawn Michaels was up next!


	75. Royal Rumble Part Two

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is for the NWO World Championship! Introducing first, from Cameron, North Carolina – Matt Hardy!"

The crowd erupted loudly as Matt came to the stage, looking focused.

Tazz – "Okay, it's time to kick off the NWO's segment of the Royal Rumble – and tonight a NEW Champ will be crowned!"

Styles – "Yeah, I'm filling in here for JBL tonight – who will be in action later on in a Finishers Only match, teaming with Gang Leader to take on Tommy Dreamer and Deranged!"

Matt slid into the ring, and posed on the ropes as the crowd chanted his name.

Styles – "Tonight is possibly the defining moment of Matt Hardy's career thus far. If he can defeat Shawn Michaels, and become NWO World Champion – the doubters in his career would finally relent."

Tazz – "I'm one of those, Joey – Matt has been known to choke on the big stage before, and it would not surprise me one bit to see it happen again tonight! Shawn Michaels is my pick for this match, hands down!"

Justin Roberts – "And introducing the opponent – from San Antonio, Texas – he is the leader of the NWO, the Heartbreak Kid... Shawn Michaels!"

The music of the NWO hit, and Michaels pranced to the stage with a cocky smirk on his face. He strutted down the aisle, as Matt watched him from the ring.

Styles – "Thanks to Shane McMahon, there will be NO interference in this match on behalf of the NWO – he has banned them from ringside!"

Tazz – "Shane-O-Mac can ban them all he wants, when the NWO want to come out here, they usually do. Matt has to be careful of their presence, even when they're not here!"

Michaels entered the ring and posed in typical fashion, as the arena booed in fury at the now reviled leader. The referee then entered the ring with the NWO World Championship, and held it aloft for all to see – Matt stared at it with a determined look. The referee then handed the belt to the outside, and called for the bell to start the match.

Matt and Michaels circled each other, Shawn still wearing the cocky smirk on his face. Matt stepped forward to lock up – Michaels caught him with a thumb to the eye! Michaels then launched a barrage of shots at Hardy, knocking him back across the ring to the corner. Michaels then whipped Hardy across the ring – Hardy reversed it – and Michaels slammed into the turnbuckles! Matt then charged Michaels, and connected with a hard clothesline in the corner, following it up with a bulldog to the mat! The crowd popped as Matt made the cover on Michaels..

1 – 2 – TH – Michaels kicks out!

Michaels stared up in shock from the mat as Hardy was quickly on his feet, and connected solidly with a dropkick to the face! Michaels was sent tumbling from the ring as Hardy saluted the cheering fans.

Styles – "I have to tell you, this early aggression from Hardy looks very promising, Tazz!"

Tazz – "I agree! Michaels looks stunned at Hardy's early offense!"

Michaels stumbled to his feet, shaking his head in disbelief – Matt jumped over the top rope and floored Michaels with a cross-body! Matt was on his feet again in a flash, dragging Michaels with him and throwing him towards the ring steps.. Michaels just managed to put on the brakes! Matt charged Michaels, looking for another bulldog onto the ring steps... Michaels turned around... SWEET CHIN MU... NO! MATT DUCKS OUT OF THE WAY! SIDE EFFECT ON THE FLOOR!

Tazz – "It looks like Matt has scouted Sweet Chin Music, Styles – what a counter!"

Styles – "I only hope that he can dodge it at every turn, Tazz – it only takes one mistake and Michaels could win the match in a flash!"

Matt tossed Michaels back into the ring at this point and rolled in himself, before dropping down for the cover...

1 – 2 – THRE.. Michaels just kicks out!

Shaking his head, Matt gets to his feet and calls for the Twist of Fate as Michaels starts to come to... Michaels staggers up... TWIST OF... Michaels counters into a DDT!! He drapes his arm across Hardy..

1 – 2 – THRE... Hardy kicks out!

The referee begins a ten count on the two men, who are lying on the mat. Matt begins to stir at six, and stumbles to his feet. Michaels drags himself up using the ropes and both men stagger across to face each other... Matt catches Michaels with a roll up!

1 – 2 – THRE.. Michaels escapes!

Michaels quickly rolls to his feet, and hits Hardy with a flying forearm – and nips back up!! Matt staggers back to his feet, and Michaels hits him with a reverse atomic drop! The crowd boo Michaels as he then hits the scoop slam, and goes up top... and hits the elbow straight to Hardy's chest!! Michaels is back up, and tunes up the band as the arena continues to heckle the NWO leader, Matt staggers to his feet – SWEET CHIN... Matt ducks! TWIST OF FATE! Matt drops down for the cover...

1 – 2 – THRE... MICHAELS KICKS OUT!

The crowd are on their feet as Hardy looks up in shock – he was sure he had it! Matt gets back to his feet, and heads for the top rope for the X-Treme Leg Drop... Chavo Guerrero comes from the crowd and jumps on the apron! Matt turns around – and takes him to the floor with a flying clothesline!

Matt pounds on Guerrero on the outside, before rolling back in as Michaels staggers back up... SWEET CHIN.. MATT DUCKS AGAIN!! A SECOND SIDE EFFECT TO MICHAELS!

Matt then goes back up top for the leg drop... and hits it!! X-TREME LEG DROP TO SHAWN MICHAELS! Matt makes the cover...

1 – 2 – CHAVO PULLS THE REFEREE FROM THE RING!

Matt looks around in anger as Chavo tosses the referee into the steel steps and rolls into the ring... TWIST OF FATE TO GUERRERO! Matt turns around... SWEET CHIN MUSIC FROM MICHAELS!

Tazz – "He hit it! It's over now!"

Michaels collapses into the cover... THERE'S NO REFEREE!

A second referee races to the ring wearing an NWO shirt – when Finlay comes from the back and clocks him with the shilealagh! Finlay then strolls to the ring as Michaels screams at him in anger... MATT ROLLS HIM UP FROM BEHIND! Finlay quickly tosses the original ref into the ring...

1 – 2 – 3!!! IT'S OVER!! HARDY HAS DONE IT!

The arena explodes with joy as Justin Roberts announces Matt Hardy as the NEW NWO World Champion... Michaels sits up in shock! Finlay smirks at him on the outside, and shrugs his shoulders as Matt ascends the ropes with the title.

Tazz – "I can't believe it! Finlay just screwed Shawn Michaels!"

Michaels looks at Hardy in anger, and looks to hit him with Sweet Chin Music... FINLAY ROLLS IN THE RING AND GETS IN HIS FACE!

Michaels and Finlay argue as Hardy rolls from the ring and heads to the back – Michaels slaps Finlay across the face! Finlay holds his face for a moment – and clotheslines Michaels to the mat! The crowd erupt again as Finlay nails the recovering Chavo with the shilealagh, hauls Michaels to his feet... CELTIC CROSS TO SHAWN MICHAELS! Finlay's music then plays and the fans chant his name as he stands tall over his former leader.

Styles – "I cannot believe what we have just witnessed tonight – Finlay has turned on the NWO – it's just unbelievable!"

Tazz – "He might be standing tonight, Styles – but unless Finlay gets a trade to another brand, he's a dead man on Tuesday night!"

Styles – "I don't think that Finlay will want that, Tazz – Finlay is not afraid of Michaels, and he just proved it here tonight!"

The cameras then cut backstage as Finlay leaves Michaels and Guerrero lying in the ring.

Backstage, Maria is with the World Heavyweight Champion, Edge.

Maria – "Edge, can I..."

Edge – "Can you what, you two bit whore? You want to hear my response to CM Punk? CM Punk – I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say – you don't know the first thing about focus. You shouldn't be in the same ring as me, Punk – you should be in a jail cell after what you did to Mark Henry! I am in a different league to guys like you – and tonight, I get to prove just why they call me the Rated-R Superstar. For all the parents watching here tonight, put your kids to bed early – because when I get in the ring with CM Punk... what I do to him will give them nightmares for years to come."

Edge then shoved past Maria and walked off camera.

Justin Roberts – "The following contest – is the Finishers Only Match! The rules of the match are simple, to eliminate an opponent, a superstar must perform their finishing maneuver on them!"

The crowd booed again as the music of the NWO hit for the second time that night – and JBL and Gang Leader came to the ring. Gang Leader rode to the ring on his motorcycle, as JBL stepped out from his limo. JBL flipped off the fans on his way to the ring, and the two men rolled in at the same time. JBL warmed up on the ropes as Gang Leader held his chain high in the air.

Styles – "That biker chain could well be a factor in this match, Tazz – anything goes!"

Tazz – "The only way to win this match is to his your opponent with your finishing move – after that everything's legal!"

Justin Roberts – "And introducing the opponents – Tommy Dreamer... and Deranged!"

The arena popped as Dreamer's music hit, and he came to the stage. Dreamer then pointed to the back – and the arena lights went out... _The Enemy _played aloud! Deranged came from the back to join his partner for the night, and eyed Dreamer with a look of curiosity as Dreamer slapped him on the back, and the two charged the ring! Dreamer slid in and jumped JBL, and the two tumbled to the floor as Deranged stepped over the top rope, and met Gang Leader head on!

Styles – "On four separate occasions, Gang Leader has attempted to best Deranged – and has come up short each time."

Tazz – "Deranged is an animal, Styles – if it weren't for the brutal mugging by the entire NWO, Deranged would now be holding the NWO World Championship, in my opinion."

Gang Leader swung his chain-clad fist at Deranged, who caught it and twisted Gang Leader's arm around! Deranged then lifted Gang Leader clean off the ground, and tossed him across the ring! On the outside, JBL and Dreamer exchanged blows until JBL caught Dreamer with a thumb to the eye, and slammed him into the ring steps! JBL then picked up a chair from ringside, and smashed it across Dreamer's back! Dreamer cried out in pain and tried to get back to his feet – JBL booted him in the face! JBL then rolled into the ring with the chair in his hand, and smashed it across the back of Deranged's head – Deranged turned around and stared at JBL! JBL swung the chair for Deranged again – Deranged booted it back into his face! Gang Leader then jumped Deranged from behind, and choked him with the chain as JBL staggered back up, and bounced himself off the ropes... Dreamer pulled him from the ring!! Dreamer opened up on JBL with rights and lefts at this point, before kicking him the stomach and looking for the Dreamer DDT... JBL countered and hit a neck-breaker!

Back in the ring, Gang Leader had Deranged on the mat, the chain still tightly wrapped around his throat – Deranged was fading fast! Deranged slumped to the canvas, his eyes bulging from his face as Gang Leader tightened his grip... Deranged sat up! Deranged then wrapped his arm around Gang Leader's neck, and tossed him over his shoulder, breaking the choke... Running powerslam by Deranged! The chain fell to the outside, and Deranged once again sat up and got to his feet – to a loud cheer from the crowd.

Deranged waited as Gang Leader stumbled back to his feet, and Deranged set him over his shoulders for the Final Flight... JBL ROLLED INTO THE RING... CLOTHESLINE FROM HELL TO DERANGED!

The crowd booed crazily as Justin Roberts got on the mic – "Deranged has been eliminated!" DERANGED SAT UP! JBL quickly pulled Gang Leader from the ring as Deranged stared at the two men with a psychotic look in his eyes. The referee got in Deranged's way and ordered him to the back – FINAL FLIGHT TO THE REFEREE! Security swarmed the ring and tried to get Deranged to the back – Deranged went crazy and beat the hell out of anything that moved! He once again stormed towards his two opponents – when more security came down and stood in his way. Deranged was finally restrained by about twenty security guards, and half of the backstage team as he was hauled to the back.

Dreamer staggered to his feet in all of the commotion, and spied the chain previously dropped by Gang Leader. He wrapped it around his fist – and smashed Gang Leader in the face with it! Gang Leader dropped to the floor as Dreamer then stalked JBL – who started backing up the ramp! Dreamer shook his head and shouted 'coward' at JBL – before turning around, picking up Gang Leader and hitting the Dreamer Driver!!

Justin Roberts – "Gang Leader has been eliminated!"

Dreamer then dropped the chain to the floor, rolled into the ring and screamed at JBL to get back to the ring – JBL began to come back, and shook his head and turned to leave! Dreamer then rolled from the ring and raced up the ramp, jumping JBL as he was about to get into his limo – Dreamer slammed the door on JBL's head! Dreamer then dragged JBL from the limo, and set him for the Dreamer DDT once again – JBL counters and smashes Tommy Dreamer's head through the limousine window! Dreamer is bleeding badly as JBL then drags him onto the roof, and sets him for a powerbomb... he hits it!! Dreamer gets powerbombed onto the limousine roof! JBL then smirks, and kicks Dreamer to the floor. He then waits for Dreamer to get to his feet, and looks to end the match with the Clothesline From Hell... DREAMER DUCKS! Dreamer uses JBL's momentum, and sends him flying across the hood of the limo, where he hits the steel hard! Dreamer then jumps across the limo, and attacks JBL.. LOW BLOW BY JBL ON DREAMER! JBL then shoves Dreamer backwards... CLOTHESLINE FROM HELL OFF THE STAGE!! Dreamer crashes ten feet into the sound equipment below, and lies still, as the referee calls for the bell to announce JBL the winner. JBL raises his arms in the air, as the crowd boo him furiously.

Backstage, Maria is with Indy Trice.

Maria – "Indy Trice, tonight you will compete in your first EVER Royal Rumble – are you worried?"

Trice – "Worried? If you think a thirty man melee of a match is going to worry me, after the wars I've been through since I came to the WWE.. you obviously don't know me very well. Tonight, I plan to win the Rumble, and go to WrestleMania – where I can finally realise my dream of becoming a World Champion... and I'm putting you all on notice."

At that moment, Ric Flair walks up to Trice.

Flair – "You set for tonight, man – your first Royal Rumble...WOO!"

Trice – "You're damn right I'm ready. Now look, about the Rumble... I was thinking... if I eliminate you, we're still cool, right?"

Flair – "Don't sweat it, you do know who you're dealing with here, right? I am the Nature Boy – WOO! And the Dirtiest Player in The Game – I wouldn't think twice about throwing my own grandmother out of the match if it gave me a title shot at WrestleMania... so the feeling's mutual. Good luck, and I'll see you out there... WOO!"

Flair then walked off camera, 'WOOING' as he went. Trice stared after him with a frown on his face.

The Triple Threat Match for the WWE Title was up next!


	76. Royal Rumble Part Three

Lillian Garcia - "The following contest is scheduled for one fall - and is for the WWE Championship!"

JR - "It's back to us, folks - and it is now time for RAW's main event - a Triple Threat Match for the WWE Championship. The Undertaker is the current champion, having defeated Randy Orton in a slobber knocker of a match at New Year's Revolution... tonight Orton gets his rematch, however Kane has been added to the mix tonight!"

King - "I personally think it's unfair that Orton's rematch for the title is tonight - in a Triple Threat Match! With both Kane, and the Undertaker gunning for the former champ, it's hard to see how Orton has the slightest chance tonight!"

Lillian - "Introducing first, Kane!"

BOOM! Kane's pyros exploded and the crowd cheered as Kane stormed the ring witha purpose.

JR - "Kane could very well become the new WWE Champion tonight, King."

King - "If this match goes the way I think it will, Taker and Kane are gonna beat the hell out of Orton, and turn this triple threat into a one on one!"

Kane stood in the centre of the ring, and sounded his pyros - when the music of Randy Orton hit.

Lillian - "And the opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri - Randy Orton!"

Orton looked down at Kane in the ring with a little bit of apprehension. He posed for his pyros on the stage, and made his way to the ring. Kane regarded him with a glare - Orton stood on the outside and refused to enter the ring!

JR - "I thought we were going to see a 'different side' of Orton tonight, King - I hope that doesn't mean a coward!"

King - "Orton may be a lot of things, JR - but he is not a coward. This is simply mind games that Orton likes to play - Kane is chomping at the bit to get a piece of him - Orton's simply taking his time!"

The lights in the arena then went out, and the funeral gong sounded as the arena erupted.

Lillian - "From Death Valley, he is the WWE Champion... The Undertaker!"

Taker came to the stage and regarded the ring with a typical look, the WWE Title strapped around his waist.

JR - "The Undertaker is surveying his yard, King - and he doesn't look happy to see Kane in it!"

King - "Taker and Kane have had a 'colourful' relationship as brothers in the WWE, to say the least - tonight is just one more chapter in a seemingly never-ending story!"

Taker then began his slow walk to the ring, as Orton backed around the ring to stand in front of the announce tables. Kane and Taker locked eyes as Taker came up the steps, and into the ring. He then took off his hat and jacket - and rolled his eyes back in his head to a loud pop from the audience. Kane simply stared straight at his brother, not flinching in the slightest. The referee then took the title from Taker, and held it up to the crowd - Kane rushed over and the brothers began exchanging blows!

Orton smirked on the outside as Taker and Kane pummelled each other, and he quietly slipped into the ring behind the two men. Orton then stalked Kane as Taker beat him back across the ring - Taker turned around and hit Orton with a big boot! The crowd exploded as Taker then turned his attention to Orton, hammering him with rights and lefts as Kane came back into the match - and hit Taker with a hard clothesline! Kane then turned and began unloading on Orton himself, flooring him with a huge uppercut - as Taker sat up!

The crowd popped as Taker got to his feet, turned Kane around and whipped him against the ropes - Taker nailed Kane with a flying lariat as he returned! Orton was on his feet in a flash as Taker got back up as well... Taker turned around into a beautiful dropkick from Orton! Orton then went after Kane, stomping every body part available to him, Taker once again sat up! Orton turned around and kicked him in the face, knocking Taker from the ring to the floor... Kane sat up! The crowd cheered again as Orton turned around - and got hit with a big boot!

JR - "There is no way that Orton can continue his early offence at such a high pace - Taker and Kane are just too powerful!"

King - "I know, it's impossible to keep them down for more than a few moments apiece!"

Kane then went to the top rope as Orton stumbled back to his feet... Kane came crashing down with a flying clothesline, and rolled to his feet as Orton lay on the canvas... Kane called for the chokeslam!

Orton staggered back to his feet, and stumbled around to face Kane... GOOZLE! Taker rolled back into the ring, and took out Kane with a boot to the face as Orton rolled out of the ring, clutching his throat. Kane rolled under the bottom rope, and hit Orton with a few shots, as Taker bounced off the ropes... and dived over the top rope, taking out both men! Taker then sat up once more as the crowd were on their feet.

Taker then focused his attention on Kane, hauling him back up and sending him crashing shoulder first into the steel steps. Orton rolled back into the ring, backing away from the dominant WWE Champion. Taker climbed back into the ring and stalked Orton - Orton raked Taker's eyes, and hit his trademark back-breaker! Orton then rolled into the quick cover...

1 - 2 - Taker kicks out!

Orton got back to his feet, and began methodically stomping Taker's joints as Kane staggered to his feet on the outside. Kane clambered onto the ring apron - Orton turned around and took him out with a dropkick! Orton then added another stomp to Taker's head for good measure, before hauling him up and whipping him into the corner. Orton charged across for a clothesline, Taker dodged it! Orton went straight into the turnbuckles, chest first - Taker picked him up... Snake Eyes to Orton! Orton staggered around the ring, stunned - Taker ran across and planted him with a running DDT! Taker then made the cover on Orton...

1 - 2 - THRE... Kane breaks up the count!

Kane stomped at Taker, who tried to get back to his feet - Kane whipped him against the ropes! Taker charged back at Kane with a clothesline... Kane ducked! GOOZLE! CHOKESLAM ON TAKER BY KANE!

Orton staggered back to his feet as Kane dropped down for the cover... Orton nailed Kane in the face with a low dropkick! Kane rolled out of the ring, and the crowd booed loudly as Orton made the cover himself...

1 - 2 - THRE.. TAKER KICKS OUT!

Orton looks at the referee in disbelief - he was sure that was it! Orton then stalks Taker, smashing his fists off the canvas as Taker begins to get back up... RK-NO! TAKER COUNTERS WITH A CHOKESLAM! CHOKESLAM TO RANDY ORTON!

Taker then makes another cover on Orton...

1 - 2 - THRE... ORTON KICKS OUT!

Taker looks up in shock - Kane is back in the ring and nails Taker with a clothesline! Kane then tosses Undertaker to the floor and turns to face Orton... RKO ON KANE!! Orton then drapes an arm across the fallen Kane...

1 - 2 - THRE... TAKER BREAKS UP THE COUNT AT THE LAST POSSIBLE MOMENT!

The crowd explode as Orton looks up, a look of horror on his face as Taker stares down at him - and makes the cutting throat gesture! Orton gets to his feet and throws a few punches at Taker - to no affect! Taker kicks Orton in the stomach, and sets him for the Tombstone... KANE SITS UP! Taker has Orton in position - GOOZLE ON TAKER BY KANE!

Orton manages to squirm his way free as Kane sets Taker for the chokeslam - GOOZLE BY TAKER ON KANE! Orton staggers to his feet as Kane and Taker battle for dominance, each with one hand wrapped tightly around the other's throat... Orton leaps at Taker for an RKO... TAKER CATCHES ORTON WITH THE OTHER HAND!! DOUBLE CHOKESLAM TO KANE AND ORTON!!

The arena is ecstatic as Taker then hauls Kane to his feet... TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER! Taker makes the cover..

1 - 2 - 3!! Taker has retained the WWE Championship!

Lillian Garcia - "Here is your winner - and STILL the WWE Champion... The Undertaker!"

JR – "What an epic encounter – the Undertaker comes out on top, and is still the WWE Champion!"

King – "I still don't think this match was very fair on Randy Orton, JR – Kane and Taker were out for his blood the entire match!"

JR – "Credit where credit is due, King – Orton fought bravely in a match where no-one gave him a chance. He was unlucky to not win here tonight!"

At that moment, the cameras cut to the backstage area where Orton was seen staggering down a hallway, holding his head. Todd Grisham approached him with a mic:

Grisham – "Randy, now that you have lost your rematch for the WWE Title – what are your future plans?"

Orton – "My future plans – get out of my face you idiot!"

Orton shoved Grisham to the ground and picked up the mic.

Orton – "Undertaker – you may have gotten lucky tonight, but I can promise you that it won't happen again! And as for your question, Todd – my future plans are none of your business! However, I DO have an insurance policy – something that will throw me right back into the title picture – Taker, this is NOT over!"

Orton then dropped the mic and limped off down the hall as Todd Grisham stared at him in shock.

The cameras then cut back to the arena, where Joey Styles and Michael Cole were discussing what just went down.

Cole – "Insurance policy? I wonder what Orton means by that!"

Styles – "I'm pretty sure we'll find out pretty soon, Cole – Orton is obsessed with the WWE Championship!"

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is for the World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger... CM Punk!"

The crowd popped loudly as Punk came to the stage and raised his arms in the air.

Styles – "Tonight is the night CM Punk finally gets to take out his aggression on Edge – for the past few weeks, with the help of our General Manager, Eric Bischoff – as well as Mark Henry – Edge has sought to incapacitate his challenger tonight."

Cole – "For all of Edge's mind games, it seems that CM Punk has come out on top so far – with the exception of losing his United States Championship. Can CM Punk win the big one tonight?"

Styles – "Punk was so close only a few months ago at No Mercy – making John Cena tap in the centre of the ring, but the referee was knocked out so it didn't count! CM Punk has to make the Vice work tonight – or he is in for a world of pain."

"_You think you know me..."_

The crowd booed wildly as Edge appeared on the stage next, with the World Heavyweight Championship wrapped tightly around his waist. He stared down at CM Punk in the ring – who stared back up intensely. Edge slowly made his way to the ring, pointing to his title as Punk watched him every step of the way.

Cole – "Edge is known as the Ultimate Opportunist – winning the World Heavyweight Championship in controversial circumstances. If CM Punk lets his guard down for one single second against this man – it could be lights out."

Styles – "Very true, Michael – Edge is not afraid to use other methods to retain his title, just look at what happened last month against Chris Jericho! Punk needs to keep Edge in the ring to avoid the same fate – the title CANNOT change hands on a disqualification or a count-out!"

Edge slid into the ring and took off his title belt as the referee ordered Punk to stay in his corner. Edge held the title aloft, and once again locked eyes with his challenger. Edge could clearly be seen saying – "This is mine!" He then handed the title to the referee, who in turn gave it to the timekeeper. The referee then rang the bell to start the match!

Punk advanced immediately towards Edge, and looked to lock up with the champion – Edge slipped behind and clubbed Punk on the back! Edge then whipped Punk against the ropes, and dropped his head for a back body drop – Punk stopped himself in time, and kicked Edge in the chest! Edge staggered backwards, and Punk took him to the mat with the clothesline, before dropping down for the Anaconda Vice – Edge countered it and rolled through for a cover!

1 – Punk kicks Edge off!

Both men got back to their feet and locked up – Punk took Edge to the mat again with a headlock take-down! Edge quickly countered with a head scissors, and this time Punk rolled through and got the pin on Edge!

1 – Edge kicks out and gets to his feet!

Edge attacks Punk as he tries to get back up, knocking him into the corner with a clothesline. Edge then drives his shoulder into Punk's gut twice, before whipping him across the ring to the opposite corner. Edge then charges across the ring, looking for a hard clothesline – Punk moves and Edge hits the turnbuckles! Punk then turns around, and catches Edge with a high knee in the corner, before grabbing his head and driving it to the mat with a bulldog! Punk then looks for the Vice for the second time – Edge just manages to escape and clings to the bottom rope for dear life!

Styles – "That's twice now that Edge has nearly been caught by one of the deadliest submission maneuvers in the WWE – he can't afford to keep getting lucky!"

Cole – "Indeed, Joey – but Punk is not having it all his way here either!"

The referee orders Punk to back off, as Edge climbs to his feet once again. Punk then smirks at a shell-shocked Edge, as the fans cheer loudly for the challenger. At this point, Edge simply shakes his head and rolls out of the ring, grabbing his title from ringside and heading for the back!

Cole – "Typical! Edge is afraid that he cannot beat CM Punk, so he has to cheat to get out of this match!"

CM Punk shakes his head as Edge makes his way up the ramp, and rolls out of the ring! Punk then charges up the ramp, and jumps Edge from behind, knocking him to the floor! The referee begins counting both men out as Punk then hauls Edge to his feet and drags him back to ringside! Edge suddenly slips out of Punk's grasp and nails him with a thumb to the eye – before sending him crashing shoulder-first into the steel steps! Edge then rolls back into the ring and recovers against the ropes as the referee continues to count out Punk!

6...

7...

8...

9...Punk rolls back into the ring!

Edge shakes his head in anger, before hitting a low dropkick straight to Punk's face! Edge then locks in the Edgecator – and pulls Punk to the centre of the ring!

Cole – "This match could be over right here!"

Styles – "I'm afraid you might be right, Cole – it took just one error on Punk's behalf, and Edge capitalized to full extent!"

Punk screams in pain as Edge sits back on the hold, and the referee drops down to see if Punk wants to quit. Punk screams – "Never!" at the referee, and desperately fights to get to the ropes – Edge pulls him back! The crowd begin to boo as Edge shouts at Punk – "Tap, you bastard!"

Punk tries again to make for the ropes – Edge cinches the hold even tighter and Punk raises his arm – it looks like he might tap right now! With a last burst of adrenaline, Punk drags himself slowly towards the ropes – Edge tries to drag him back – Punk refuses to let him... PUNK GRABS THE BOTTOM ROPE!

The crowd cheer as Edge looks a little frustrated at this point, and punishes Punk's lower back with a couple of knee drops. He then rolls Punk over, and makes the cover...

1 – 2 – THR.. PUNK KICKS OUT!

Edge sits up in anger, and argues with the referee as CM Punk clutches his back in agony on the mat.

Edge – "That was three, dammit!"

Ref – "No way, he kicked out!"

Punk begins to get to his feet using the ropes as Edge continues to argue with the referee – Punk staggers towards the champ... SPEAR BY EDGE!! Edge then makes the cover on Punk..

1 – 2 – THRE... PUNK GETS HIS FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE!

The referee sees the foot just in time, and points it out to a now irate Edge, who drags Punk up and sets him for the Edgecution... PUNK COUNTERS WITH AN URANAGE! The fans explode as Punk drapes an arm across Edge...

1 – 2 – THRE... EDGE GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

With both men down, the referee begins a ten count on the two men.

1 2 3 4 5 6... Edge staggers back to his feet.

7 8.. Punk gets up using the ropes!

Edge charges Punk, looking for another Spear – Punk sidesteps Edge and sends him crashing to the floor through the second rope! Punk then rolls to the outside and hauls Edge to his feet – before slamming his head off the ring post! Edge stumbles across towards the announce tables, a glazed look in his eyes – Punk charges across and hits a bulldog onto the RAW announce table!

Crowd – "CM Punk! CM Punk!"

Punk then rolls Edge back into the ring and makes the cover...

1 – 2 – THRE... EDGE GETS HIS FOOT ON THE ROPE!

It is now Punk's turn to look at the referee in frustration – what does either man have to do to beat the other? Punk drags Edge away from the ropes... AND LOCKS IN THE ANACONDA VICE!! The crowd are cheering crazily as Edge now screams in pain, and the referee drops down... EDGE REFUSES TO TAP! Edge slowly drags himself across the ring... AND GRABS THE BOTTOM ROPE! The crowd immediately boo loudly as Punk is forcibly removed from Edge, who clings to the bottom rope.

Cole – "What a match by these two men – Their bodies must be wracked with pain!"

Punk then waits as Edge hauls himself to his feet with some difficulty – before booting him in the stomach and setting him for GTS... EDGE COUNTERS INTO THE EDGECUTION!! Edge then somehow drapes an arm across Punk's shoulders..

1 – 2 – THRE... PUNK KICKS OUT!!

Crowd – "THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"

Edge cries out in disbelief as both men are once again lying on the canvas... the referee begins another ten count – when suddenly Eric Bischoff races from the back and jumps onto the apron to argue with the referee! With the ref distracted, Edge rolls out of the ring and staggers across to the timekeeper – before snatching the ring bell from the table. Edge then rolls back into the ring as Punk staggers to his feet – Edge charges Punk... WHO DUCKS!! Punk then hits Edge with a few quick kicks, which knock the ring bell from Edge's grasp. Edge counters with an eye rake – and looks for a clothesline on Punk... he ducks it! Edge's momentum carries him forward – and he crashes into the ropes, which slingshot Bischoff to the floor! Edge then bounces off the ropes – Punk kicks him in the stomach... GO TO SLEEP ON EDGE!! The arena are in a frenzy as Punk collapses into the cover...

1 – 2 – 3!! IT'S OVER!

Justin Roberts – "Here is your winner... and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion... CM PUNK!"

CM Punk is on his knees in disbelief as the title is passed into the ring – and the referee presents him with it. Tears of joy stream down the new champion's face, as Edge is helped from the ring by an irate Bischoff. The crowd chant Punk's name as he ascends the top rope, and holds his championship aloft for all to see.

Cole – "This is unbelievable – what a match!"

Styles – "CM Punk has defeated Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship – in a terrific contest!"

Cole – "Eric Bischoff does not look happy – I wonder what the repercussions will be come Smackdown?"

Styles – "That can wait, Michael – let CM Punk savor the moment for the time being!"

CM Punk celebrates on all four turnbuckles, holding his title high in the air as the fans give him a standing ovation. After what seems like an age, he finally leaves for the back – the Royal Rumble Match is up next!


	77. Royal Rumble Part Four

Justin Roberts – "Ladies and gentlemen – it is now time for the Royal Rumble match!(loud cheers) The rules of this bout are simple – elimination occurs when a superstar is thrown over the top rope – with both feet touching the floor. In just a moment, the superstars who drew number 1, and number 2 respectively will enter the ring, and after 90 seconds thereafter a superstar will enter, until all 30 men have entered the ring. The winner of the match will then receive a title shot – at WrestleMania!"

"_Behold the King – The King of Kings..."_

The crowd booed loudly as Triple H came to the ring for the second time in the night – having lost his rematch against the Icon, Sting. JR, Joey Styles and Tazz were at ringside to call the action.

JR – "Well it was already known that Triple H would occupy this spot – and what a tough road ahead of him to earn a title shot – he has to go through all 29 other superstars!"

Styles – "Triple H made the match with Sting himself, JR – he has no-one to blame but him."

"_WOOOO!"_

The crowd exploded as Ric Flair came to the ring next – as the number two entrant!!

Tazz – "Woah! What a way to kick off the Royal Rumble – Triple H up against his one time mentor – Ric Flair!"

Styles – "There is certainly no love lost here, guys – Flair and Triple H will do anything to climb to the top of the mountain again!"

JR – "And they are going to go head to head for that opportunity, at least for ninety seconds anyway!"

Flair entered the ring, and took of his robe as Triple H stared at him from the corner, his ribs taped up from the earlier sledgehammer shot he had received from Sting. Flair 'wooed' for the crowd once more – and the referee rang the bell to start the match!

Flair and Triple H circled each other in the early moments of the Royal Rumble match, neither man wanting to make a mistake that could cost them a chance at glory. They stepped in and locked up – Triple H powered Flair back into the corner! He then went to lift one leg over the top rope – Flair countered and delivered a stinging knife-edge chop to the chest of the Game! Triple H backed up, clutching his already injured ribs – Flair went to work with some more hard shots to the chest!

Triple H staggered around the ring in agony as Flair pranced in the corner – before taking H down with a chop block to the knee!! Flair then worked over the Game's leg for a few moments – as the countdown began for the third entrant!!

Shelton Benjamin's music hit as the buzzer went, and the self proclaimed 'World's Greatest Athlete' charged the ring and slid in – and straight into a chop from Flair!

Tazz – "The Nature Boy is on fire here guys!"

Flair went wild with more chops to the chest of Benjamin, as Triple H struggled to his feet behind the two men, and leaned on the ropes to catch his breath. Flair dragged Benjamin out of the corner and whipped him across the ropes, before dropping his head for a back body drop – Triple H charged over and nailed a facebuster!! Flair staggered backwards, and Benjamin exploded off the ropes with a flying clothesline to Flair's face! Triple H then directed traffic, and the two men together dragged Flair to his feet and attempted to dump him over the top rope... Flair held on! Flair dropped to the apron and clung to the bottom rope as both men tried desperately to eliminate him... when the countdown began again!

"_I'm the Boogeyman... and I'm comin' to get ya!"_

The arena popped loudly as the Boogeyman danced down to ringside, as a bewildered Triple H looked on. Boogeyman then smashed the clock over his head, and pulled a handful of worms from his tights – before proceeding to eat them! He then rolled into the ring, and Triple H grabbed Benjamin by the arm – and pointed at Boogeyman! The two team-mates for the present then turned their attention to the newest Royal Rumble entrant – who eyed them with a crazed smile. Triple H and Benjamin advanced on Boogeyman – who began to dance towards them! Triple H suddenly shook his head, and suddenly shoved Benjamin right into the Boogeyman... BOOGEYSLAM!! Triple H then attacked Boogeyman from behind, blindsiding him with a hard clothesline to the back of the head. As Triple H choked the life out of the floored Boogeyman, Flair got back to his feet – and locked in the FIGURE-FOUR on Benjamin!! Benjamin immediately began tapping, but to no avail! The countdown then began again as Triple H released the choke from Boogeyman's throat.

Brian Kendrick was the fifth entrant to this year's Royal Rumble, and he charged the ring, and leapt to the top rope – before landing a leg drop onto Shelton Benjamin's throat – who was still in the figure-four!! Kendrick then nailed Triple H with a low kick, and grabbed him by the head – for SLICED BREAD #2!! The fans cheered loudly as Kendrick then bounced off the ropes and hit a low dropkick to the face of the Game – sending him flying from the ring – under the bottom rope!

JR – "Triple H is not eliminated, folks – he wasn't thrown over the top rope, remember!"

Kendrick continued his high flying offense as Flair finally released the figure four from a now seemingly motionless Benjamin... and Kendrick delivered a hurricanrana that sent Flair through the second rope!

Styles – "Ric Flair is still safe, guys – he went through the middle rope!"

Kendrick then went back to the top rope, and launched himself at the Boogeyman next, connecting sweetly with a missile dropkick – which took Boogeyman to the floor through the second rope again!! Kendrick followed this up by dropkicking Benjamin out under the bottom rope, and celebrating wildly on the turnbuckles!

Tazz – "Can someone tell him how the rules of this match work... he hasn't eliminated anyone!"

Kendrick then looked at the stage as the buzzer sounded for the sixth entrant tonight... Snitsky!

Snitsky charged to the ring and rolled in as Kendrick climbed to the top once again and launched himself at the big man... BIG BOOT!! Brian Kendrick crashed to the mat and lay still, and the drooling Snitsky had the easy task of simply dragging his carcass up, and dumping him out of the ring over the top rope!

BRIAN KENDRICK HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Styles – "Well for all his panache, and all his style – Brian Kendrick is the first elimination in this year's Royal Rumble."

Tazz – "When he sees replays of this, he's going to see his own head sitting in the third row – Snitsky just booted him into touch!"

Flair and Triple H then rolled back into the ring, either side of the crazed Snitsky. Snitsky lunged at Flair for another big boot – Flair ducked and Snitsky got caught up in the top rope! Flair and Triple H then nodded at each other briefly – and double-clotheslined Snitsky to the floor!

SNITSKY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Triple H and Flair immediately turned to each other and began brawling again, as Boogeyman and Benjamin rolled back into the ring and did the same.. as the buzzer sounded – and the music of the Miz played!

JR – "A Royal Rumble return for the Miz here, folks – he hasn't been seen in action since... well since Snitsky destroyed him on RAW!"

The Miz rolled into the ring and attacked Flair from behind, clubbing to the mat with a double axe handle. He then extended his arm for Triple H to shake... Triple H simply booted him in the stomach and delivered the Pedigree! The Game then proceeded to take out the trash to a loud cheer from the audience – and dumped Miz over the top rope!

THE MIZ HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Triple H dusted his hands off and turned back to face Flair... who blindsided him and tossed him over the top rope... TRIPLE H HUNG ON! Benjamin floored Boogeyman with a Dragon Whip and bounced to his feet behind Flair... who turned into the T-BONE SUPLEX!! Benjamin then dragged Flair to his feet and was about to toss him out... when the buzzer went – AND INDY TRICE CHARGED DOWN THE RAMP!

Trice rolled into the ring and quickly jumped Benjamin, causing him to release his grip on Flair. The crowd popped loudly as Trice slammed Benjamin to the mat with a hard clothesline – before charging across and spearing Boogeyman to the mat again!

Trice then turned around as Triple H staggered to his feet – Trice flipped him off and delivered the STUNNER!! The arena exploded with an Austin chant as Trice surveyed the carnage he had caused – before helping Flair to his feet!

Trice slapped Flair on the chest, and mouthed – 'I've got your back', before the two men hauled Boogeyman to his feet – Trice leveled him with a Death Valley Driver!

Benjamin suddenly popped up behind Trice and Flair, and launched himself at Trice with a kick to the head – Trice caught Benjamin's foot – and nailed Benjamin with his own Dragon Whip!! Flair and Trice then turned to each other, and locked up in the centre of the ring!!

Flair slipped behind Trice and locked in a side headlock on him – Trice powered out with a backdrop! Trice then steadied himself for a Shining Wizard on the recovering Flair... Triple H charged across the ring and slammed Trice to the mat in a choke! Benjamin got back to his feet and attacked Flair on the other side of the ring – as the buzzer sounded for the ninth entry into the Rumble... and Mark Henry came to the stage!

JR – "I think business has just picked up here!"

Henry stomped to the ring with a look of rage on his face, before rolling in as Boogeyman got back to his feet – Henry clotheslined him over the top rope!

THE BOOGEYMAN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Benjamin finished stomping on Flair in the corner, and backed up to deliver a running dropkick to the face of the Nature Boy... but bumped straight into the World's Strongest Man!! Benjamin turned around in horror, as Henry caught with ease and lifted him in a military press above his head!! Henry then launched Benjamin from the ring to the floor – he had eliminated two men without breaking a sweat!

SHELTON BENJAMIN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Henry then charged across the ring, looking to drive his knee into Flair's face – Flair rolled out of the way just in time! Flair got to his feet and began chopping at Henry's chest – Henry swatted him away! Triple H got to his feet behind Henry, and sensing the danger the big man caused – dived at him and clipped his knee with a chop block! Henry roared in pain and dropped to one knee – Triple H opened up on the big man with hard right hands – Henry shoved Triple H to the floor with one arm!!

Trice staggered to his feet, and charged towards Henry for a clothesline – he connected and Henry barely moved! Henry caught Trice by the throat and lifted him above his head as the buzzer sounded again – and Paul London charged to the ring!

London climbed up onto the top rope and launched himself at Henry – who caught him with ease! Henry then shoved Trice to the mat – before delivering the WORLD'S STRONGEST SLAM to Paul London!! Henry then tossed London to the floor, eliminating him as quick as he had entered!

PAUL LONDON HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Henry then turned around and dragged Trice back to his feet, before lifting him above his head with the greatest of ease... Triple H and Flair came from behind and took out both his knees with chop blocks!

Henry dropped Trice and collapsed to his knees – and Flair and Triple H began attacking him from both sides – Flair stomped at his legs and Triple H opened up with punches on him! Henry battled back and shoved Triple H to the mat – Indy Trice came off the top rope and connected with a spinning Tornado DDT onto the big man – Henry went down like a light!!

The three men then stood side by side and willed Henry to get to his feet – Flair slipped behind him and low blowed him – Triple H then booted him in the gut and delivered the Pedigree – Trice came off the top with a moonsault!! The three men then hauled Henry to his feet – and together they tossed him over the top rope!!!

MARK HENRY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Flair and Trice then jumped Triple H and both men threw him against the ropes – 3-D TO TRIPLE H! Trice then hauled the Game to his feet and the Tag Team Champions proceeded to toss Triple H over the top rope – TRIPLE H HUNG ON!!! The countdown began again for the eleventh entrant into the Royal Rumble match.

"_My name – is Finlay, and I love to FIGHT!"_

The crowd popped loudly for the man who had cost Shawn Michaels the NWO World Championship earlier in the night, and the Irishman made his way to the ring quickly, rolling in and immediately brawling with Indy Trice. Flair continued to try and eliminate Triple H as Finlay took Trice to the mat with a double leg takedown. Flair left Triple H lying on the ring apron and clubbed Finlay across the back – Finlay turned around and nailed Flair with a right hand! Trice rolled to his feet behind Finlay, and jumped into the air, driving Finlay's head into the mat with a bulldog. The two team-mates then double-teamed Finlay, and whipped him against the ropes for another 3-D... Triple H charged across and delivered a spinebuster to Trice – as Finlay countered Flair's flapjack and hit the Celtic Cross! H and Finlay then looked at each other, and nodded – before going back to work on eliminating Flair and Trice! Finlay hauled Flair up and tried to dump him to the floor – Flair hooked his legs on the bottom rope and refused to go out! Triple H grabbed Trice by the head and tossed him over the top rope – TRICE HUNG ON! Trice then skinned the cat in behind Triple H's back – and knocked him to the mat with a clothesline. Trice then scooped up Finlay from behind, and he and Flair nearly had him out of the ring – as the buzzer sounded again.

The arena booed loudly as the NWO music hit – and Paul Burchill charged the ring – ripping Flair from Finlay and brawling with him. Trice turned around to help his partner – and Triple H came back with a high knee!! Finlay rolled to his feet as Burchill clotheslined Flair to the mat – and immediately the two NWO members went face to face! Finlay smirked as Burchill screamed at him about his actions earlier in the night – Triple H blindsided Burchill with a boot to the stomach – PEDIGREE TO PAUL BURCHILL! Finlay then attacked Triple H as he got to his feet – and the two men fought close to the ropes as Burchill lay prone on the mat. Flair got to his feet and helped Trice to his – and the two men turned and jumped both Finlay and Triple H again! Trice speared Finlay to the mat as Flair chopped the hell out of the Game in the corner. Flair then whipped H across the ring – and Trice knocked him to the mat with a standing capoeira kick! The two partners then surveyed the fallen superstars around them – and turned on each other! The two men exchanged right hands for knife-edge chops, until Trice slipped behind Flair and hit the Edge-O-Matic! The countdown began again as Trice threw Flair into the corner, and hit a huge boot to the face... and the NWO music played again!

Once again the crowd booed furiously as Sandman ran to the ring, Singapore Cane in hand. He rolled in and nailed Trice between the eyes with it! Triple H staggered to his feet – and got knocked straight back down with a vicious cane shot! Sandman then hit Flair in the back with the cane – before turning his attention to Finlay, who was just getting to his feet. Sandman brandished the cane menacingly at his team-mate – a rage in his eyes – when Hornswoggle popped out from under the ring! The leprechaun tossed Finlay's trusty shilealagh to his mentor, and Finlay smashed the weapon in Sandman's face! The crowd cheered loudly as Finlay then tossed Sandman to the floor, over the top rope!

THE SANDMAN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Finlay then nodded at Hornswoggle, who disappeared under the ring again. Finlay then turned his attention to Indy Trice, who was bleeding profusely from a cut that had opened on his nose from the cane shot – Finlay connected with the shilealagh on Trice's head! Finlay turned his attention to Ric Flair next – Flair countered with a chop that made Finlay drop the weapon – which rolled out of the ring! Finlay was backed into the corner with chops from Flair – until he countered with a low blow and tossed Flair across the top rope – FLAIR HUNG ON!! The countdown began again as Finlay choked Flair in the corner... and Umaga's music played!

The Samoan Bulldozer stomped to the ring as Burchill managed to finally get to his feet after Triple H's Pedigree – and Burchill attacked Finlay from behind! Umaga rolled into the ring as Burchill whipped Finlay against the ropes – Finlay reversed it... Umaga caught Burchill and flapjacked him out of the ring!!

PAUL BURCHILL HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Finlay then backed up from the Samoan monster – as Trice staggered to his feet again – Umaga picked him up and delivered a huge Samoan Drop! Triple H and Flair got to their feet again, and both exchanged eyes with Finlay – the three men charged Umaga! Umaga took Finlay down with a huge kick to the head – before Triple H nailed him with a right hand – Umaga looked at Triple H and screamed! He then connected with a head butt on the Game, and caught Flair and whipped him into the corner. Umaga then set Trice, Triple H and Finlay into the other three corners, and charged Flair first, smashing Flair's head into the bottom turnbuckle with his backside – he followed this up by nailing Finlay next, and then Indy Trice! Umaga finally charged across towards Triple H – who exploded out of the corner and knocked Umaga to the mat with an Arn Anderson Spinebuster! The countdown began again as Triple H posed and the crowd cheered... Triple H was looking for the Pedigree!

"_I spit in the face – of people who don't want to be cool!"_

Carlito stormed the ring, and rolled in behind Triple H... BACKCRACKER!! Carlito then picked up his apple, and spat all over Triple H's prone body as he smirked – and turned around into Umaga!! SAMOAN SPIKE TO CARLITO! The force of the blow sent Carlito over the top rope and to the floor!

CARLITO HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Umaga then stalked Triple H, and hauled him to his feet... SAMOAN SPIKE TO TRIPLE H!! Umaga then ascended the top turnbuckle, looking to splash Triple H's already injured ribs... Indy Trice popped up and nailed Umaga with a dropkick – which sent him to the floor!!

UMAGA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Umaga sat up in a rage on the outside as Trice recovered against the ropes – Umaga rolled into the ring and nailed Trice with a Samoan Spike!! Finlay staggered to his feet... and Umaga nailed him with another one! He then hauled up both Flair and Triple H – and put them down again with another two Spikes! Umaga then screamed wildly as security stormed the ring and ordered Umaga to leave – Umaga left the ring as the other four superstars lay prone on the mat – and the countdown began again!

JR – "Whoever is out next has a huge opportunity here, all four men in the ring are out cold!!"

The crowd booed loudly as Kevin Thorn was the next superstar out. Thorn smiled broadly at the ring, and strolled down to ringside, surveying the carnage Umaga had just caused. Thorn smirked at the booing fans, and walked up the steps before entering the ring. He then sat on the ropes in the corner, looking at the four fallen men, deciding who to eliminate first – he then jumped off the rope and hauled Trice to his feet! Thorn then tossed Trice across the top rope... TRICE HUNG ON!! Thorn, thinking Trice was eliminated, picked up Finlay as Trice skinned the cat back in again – and staggered across the ring behind the vampire! Trice then turned Thorn around – and nailed him with a right hand! Thorn countered with one of his own, and Trice staggered backwards – Thorn booted him in the stomach and delivered the Crucifixion! Flair somehow got to his feet as Thorn sat up, smiling – Flair low blowed Kevin Thorn! Thorn dropped to his knees in agony as Flair recovered on the ropes – Finlay got to his feet and kicked Thorn straight in the face!

Styles – "I think Kevin Thorn may have given these four men too much time to recover – he is now paying for his cockiness!"

Flair and Finlay began fighting again as Thorn staggered to his feet, and began putting the boots to Indy Trice! The countdown began again as Thorn then turned and began stomping on the still floored Triple H.

The crowd popped as Jerry Lawler was the next man in the Royal Rumble match – and he came to the ring and unloaded on Thorn with right hands!! Lawler knocked Thorn to the canvas with his trademark punches, before turning and knocking Finlay to the mat! Flair then came across, and the fans cheered as the two legends began exchanging their trademark chops and right hands – Lawler knocked the exhausted Flair to the mat! Lawler then went to the top rope, and looked to his the fist drop right to Flair's face – Thorn got back up and hit the ropes – which sent Lawler tumbling to the floor, and out of the match!

JERRY LAWLER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

The crowd booed wildly as Thorn smirked again – before elbow dropping Flair in the throat. Finlay clambered back to his feet – and Thorn clotheslined him back to the mat. Thorn then posed over the four fallen men – as the countdown began once more!

The arena exploded in joy as a look of shock came on the face of Kevin Thorn – and Rey Mysterio came to the stage!! Mysterio charged the ring and rolled in as Thorn immediately went to fight him – Rey ducked a wild punch and hit a low dropkick to the knee!! Rey then went to whip Thorn against the ropes – Thorn reversed it – Rey leaped into the air and took Thorn into the second rope with a hurricanrana! Rey then steadied himself – before hitting the 619!!! Rey then hopped onto the top rope... WEST COAST POP!! Instead of pinning Thorn, however, Rey hit another hurricanrana which sent Thorn stumbling across the ring against the ropes – Rey then clotheslined him out of the match!! The fans cheered loudly as Thorn hit the floor!

KEVIN THORN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Finlay then staggered to his feet – Rey hit a drop toe hold on him... 619 TO FINLAY!! Finlay staggered backwards across the ring – Mysterio jumped to the top rope and hit a dropkick – which sent Finlay over the top rope and out of the match!!

FINLAY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Tazz – "Rey is on fire here! What a return for the little guy!"

Styles – "To be honest Tazz, I don't think you're in any position to be discussing size, now are you!"

Trice then got back to his feet, and looked across the ring at Mysterio – the tow men rushed each other! Mysterio attempted a forearm on the bleeding Trice – Trice countered with a hard right hand! Flair and Triple H staggered to their feet and resumed their fight as the countdown began again.. and Balls Mahoney came to the stage, chair in hand!

The four men in the ring stopped their fighting, and stared at Balls, who charged the ring and rolled in with the chair – he took a huge swing at Triple H – Triple H ducked and Flair chopped Balls in the chest! Triple H then whipped Mahoney across the ring, and Trice hit a drop toe hold on him – Mysterio hit another 619!! Balls staggered back across the ring as Trice picked up his discarded chair... BOOM! Trice dented the chair on Mahoney's head!! Triple H quickly booted Balls in the stomach before he fell to the mat... PEDIGREE!! The four men then hauled Mahoney to his feet – and tossed him out of the ring to a loud cheer from the crowd!

BALLS MAHONEY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

JR – "I think that I can safely say that these weapons are not welcome in the Royal Rumble from here on!"

Styles – "You have to feel for Balls, though – he's just suffering the brunt of what other superstars had caused!"

Tazz – "There goes Mahoney's chance of becoming the World Heavyweight Champion! Can someone give him his brains back – I think they're scrambled all over the ring after that chair shot!"

Mysterio and Trice resumed their fight, as did Triple H and Flair. Trice flung Mysterio across the ring, who came back off the ropes with a springboard dropkick! Mysterio then took Triple H to the mat with a bulldog – before running into a chop from Flair! Flair then took Mysterio down with a chop block, and worked over Mysterio's surgically repaired knee, as the countdown began again.

Monty Brown burst onto the stage – the Royal Rumble's 20th entrant this evening. He ran to the ring, rolled in – and smashed into Flair with the Pounce!! Brown then turned around as Triple H got back to his feet - ALPHA SLAM! He then picked up Trice and delivered the Circle of Life – as Mysterio leapt at him – Brown caught him and delivered the ALPHA BOMB!

JR – "Monty Brown has come into this match on fire!"

Brown then hauled Mysterio back up and tossed him over the top rope – MYSTERIO HUNG ON! Mysterio clung to the top rope like a cat as Brown tried to kick him from the ring – Trice popped up and tripped Monty Brown to the mat from behind!! Trice then backed up, looking for a spear on Brown – he charged forward and Brown countered with another Pounce!! The force of the blow sent Trice rolling out of the ring through the bottom rope, to the floor – but not eliminated!

Brown turned around to go back to Mysterio – Triple H was on his feet and began brawling with the Alpha Male – Brown ducked a wild right and sent Triple H against the ropes... POUNCE!! Brown then stomped on Flair in the corner as the other three men in the match lay prone – and the countdown began again.

The crowd booed as Lashley charged the ring next, and rolled in – before attacking Brown from behind. The two big men then began fighting blow for blow as Flair, Mysterio and Triple H recovered on the mat – Trice was still lying outside the ring.

Lashley raked Brown's eyes, and whipped him across the ring – before looking to clothesline him over the top rope – Brown ducked!! Brown then tackled Lashley to the mat, and the two men once again brawled on the canvas as Trice finally rolled back into the ring, and staggered to his feet. He immediately dived at Brown with a low dropkick – knocking Brown back into the corner – Lashley got to his feet – SPEAR TO TRICE!!! Lashley then dragged Trice to his feet and set him for the Dominator – over the top rope to the floor – Brown exploded out of the corner and crashed into Lashley with a clothesline! Trice tumbled to the mat as Mysterio got back to his feet, ascended the top rope – and took Brown to the mat with a hurricanrana!! Mysterio quickly rolled to his feet – and dodged a charging Lashley, hitting him with a drop toe hold into the ropes... 61...Lashley caught Mysterio by the legs and tossed him to the floor!!!

Tazz – "Mysterio is not eliminated – he went through the middle rope!"

Brown and Lashley then got back to their feet – and noticed Flair and Triple H starting to move... SPEAR TO FLAIR!! ALPHA BOMB TO TRIPLE H! The two big men were dominating this match, without even eliminating anyone!! The countdown began again for the 22nd entrant as Lashley and Brown resumed their brawl against the ropes.

The crowd cheered slightly as the Intercontinental Champion, Kenny Dykstra came to the ring next. He slid into the ring quietly as Lashley and Brown battled to eliminate each other against the ropes... Kenny ran up behind them and dumped both men over the top rope!!

MONTY BROWN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

BOBBY LASHLEY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Brown and Lashley looked up at Dykstra in anger, as he shrugged his shoulders and smirked, before turning around – into a hurricanrana from Mysterio!! Kenny countered it, and both men tumbled over the top rope... Lashley pulled Mysterio and Dykstra to the floor!!

KENNY DYKSTRA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

REY MYSTERIO HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Dykstra and Mysterio argued with the referees at ringside as security escorted a smirking Lashley to the back.

Styles – "Is that legal? Bobby Lashley was eliminated when he pulled Mysterio and Dykstra from the ring!"

Tazz – "What do you mean – 'is it legal'? Of course it's legal! The Royal Rumble is No DQ – right, JR?"

JR – "Well, while those are the rules, I can hardly condone..."

Tazz – "See, Joey – it's legal! Dykstra and Mysterio are out of here!"

Trice, Flair and Triple H once again were the only three men in the ring as the countdown began again.

"_Kennedy!"_

The crowd cheered as Mr. Kennedy came to the ring, and rolled in – before calling for his mic – which fell from the roof.

Kennedy – "Ladies and Gentlemen, if I can have your attention please... as you can see my competition is incapacitated, and therefore the winner of the Royal Rumble tonight, and the NEW WWE Champion at WrestleMania... MRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR KENNEDY!!"

JR – "I think this might be a little premature... there are seven superstars left to appear yet!"

Kennedy walked over to the turnbuckles, and ascended the top rope, not seeing Flair climbing to his feet.

Kennedy – "KENN...AH!"

Flair snuck up behind Kennedy and dumped him to the floor!

MR. KENNEDY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Styles – "The Dirtiest Player in the game is still alive in this contest – having entered at number 2!"

Tazz – "I can't believe it! Kennedy was my pick to win this thing!"

Flair then turned around and watched as both Trice and Triple H got to their feet using the ropes. Flair nodded to Trice and both men turned on Triple H – and whipped him against the ropes!! Flair and Trice set him for the 3-d once again – Triple H countered and hit a DDT on Flair! He then got back to his feet and beat Trice into the corner with vicious right hands, before taking him to the mat with a spinebuster! The crowd cheered loudly as Triple H got back to his feet – and posed! The countdown then began again as Triple H stalked Flair, looking for a Pedigree...

MVP CAME TO THE STAGE! MVP IS HERE!

The crowd cheered as MVP ran to the ring and rolled in – Triple H turned around... PLAYMAKER!! MVP then went straight for Trice in the corner, immediately trying to toss him over the ropes as Trice hung on for dear life... Flair staggered to his feet and MVP met his oncoming charge, tossing him over the top rope... FLAIR HUNG ON AND LANDED ON THE APRON!

MVP hit Flair with some big rights, making him stagger backwards, nearly falling from the ring – Trice popped up and hit a reverse DDT!! He then looked at Flair , and once again said – "I've got your back!" before viciously stomping on MVP as Flair re-entered the ring. Flair went to work on Triple H as Trice tried to eliminate MVP – MVP fought back with a reverse elbow! Both men then battled for dominance beside the ropes as Flair hauled Triple H to his feet once again – Triple H countered and hit the Pedigree! PEDIGREE TO FLAIR!!

Triple H then dragged Flair across the ring and went to toss him across the ropes... Trice broke free from MVP and speared H to the mat!! The countdown began again as MVP came across the ring and nailed Trice in the back of the head, and Triple H and he double-teamed Trice.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!_

The crowd exploded as Jericho appeared on the stage, and ran to the ring... CODEBREAKER ON MVP!! Triple H and Jericho began brawling as Trice clambered to his feet and went to toss MVP from the ring... MVP HUNG ON!! Trice kicked MVP in the head, and one of his feet hit the floor... but he suddenly pulled himself back into the ring! Trice then went to work on MVP with stomps as Flair lay on the mat, and H and Jericho fought in the centre of the ring.

Triple H hit a low kick on Jericho, and whipped him against the ropes – Jericho came back with a heel kick to H's face! Jericho then went up top – and hit Triple H with a missile dropkick! Jericho then turned his attention to Indy Trice.. and hit him with a bulldog! LIONSA... TRICE GOT HIS KNEES UP! Jericho clutched his ribs on the canvas as Trice got back to his feet – MVP launched himself at Trice... TRICE CAUGHT HIM AND DELIVERED A DEATH VALLEY DRIVER!! Trice then turned around as Triple H got to his feet... PEDIGREE TO INDY TRICE!! Flair got back to his feet at this point... Spinebuster by Triple H!!! MVP, Indy Trice, Jericho and Flair lay on the canvas as Triple H stood tall... when the countdown began again... BATISTA WAS THE NEXT SUPERSTAR!

The arena cheered loudly as Batista raced to the ring, and went face to face with the Game – the two men began brawling in the center of the ring! Batista, the fresher of the two, beat Triple H backwards as Jericho got back to his feet – and hit a bulldog on the Animal... LIONSAULT TO BATISTA!! Triple H took the advantage and went to toss Jericho over the top rope – JERICHO HUNG ON!! Flair got back to his feet and chopped the hell out of Triple H once more as Jericho rolled back into the ring – and got hit with a high knee from MVP!! MVP and Jericho fought against the ropes as Batista and Trice struggled to their feet... and began fighting as well! Batista whipped Trice into the corner, and went for a clothesline – Trice ducked under it and nailed Batista with a superkick!! Batista staggered back against the turnbuckles, and Trice ascended them for the Decimator... Batista countered with a spinebuster!!! Batista rolled to his feet... THUMBS UP – THUMBS DOWN!! Batista booted Trice in the stomach... BATISTA BO... Flair chopped Batista in the chest!! Trice crashed to the canvas as Flair and Batista went at it in the center of the ring – Batista sent Flair against the ropes... Spinebuster to Flair! Triple H then charged across and hit The Animal with a high knee, booted him in the stomach... PEDIGR... BATISTA COUNTERED!! BATISTA BOMB TO TRIPLE H! The countdown began once more as Batista floored Jericho with a clothesline, and began brawling with MVP.

Jeff Hardy was the 27th superstar in the Rumble, and made his way to the ring to a rockstar reception. He slid into the ring, and took MVP to the mat with a dropkick. He then bounced off the ropes, and hit Batista with a flying clothesline, staggering him... TWIST OF FATE TO BATISTA!! Hardy then went up top... SWANTON BOMB TO FLAIR!! Hardy climbed to his feet to loud cheers – Trice popped up and speared him to the mat!! Jericho was back on his feet at this point, and tossed Trice over the ropes – TRICE HUNG ON!! Trice rolled back into the ring and immediately pulled Jericho to the mat, before popping up himself and delivering a leg drop to Jericho's throat! MVP then blindsided Trice with a forearm, and whipped him into the corner... PLAYMAKER TO TRICE!! MVP then hauled up Trice and tried to toss him out – Trice hugged the top rope and refused to budge! Hardy came from behind and tried to toss both men out – MVP fought back and he and Hardy brawled in the corner! Trice dropped to the mat and lay on the apron as Batista and Triple H staggered to their feet – Jericho came from behind and clotheslined both of them!! The countdown then signaled once again...

RANDY ORTON'S MUSIC HIT!

JR – "What? Orton already had his chance tonight! He lost!"

Tazz – "I'm guessing this was Orton's insurance policy he spoke of... and it could well pay off!"

Orton raced to the ring, and stalked Jericho from behind... RKO TO JERICHO!! He then rolled over to Flair as he was getting to his feet... RKO TO THE NATURE BOY! Orton then got back to his feet as Batista charged him... Orton ducked... RKO TO BATISTA!!

Styles – "Orton is dominant in this match so far – three RKOS!"

Orton continued his offence on the superstars of the ring, nailing Hardy with his trademark back-breaker. Trice launched at him from the top rope... RKO TO INDY TRICE!! MVP turned Orton around... RKO TO MVP!! Orton surveyed the carnage in the ring, before stalking Triple H... RKO!! He then got back to his feet and posed in typical fashion as all seven other men in the ring lay prone... when the countdown began again...

BOOM! The music of Kane hit, to a loud cheer from the crowd. Orton stared at the Big Red Machine in shock as he stalked to the ring, a look of anger on his face... Jeff Hardy got to his feet behind Orton and tossed him out!!

RANDY ORTON HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

JR – "I don't believe it! Orton is gone!"

Kane entered the ring, and Hardy bounced off the ropes and flung himself at Kane – Kane caught him by the throat!! CHOKESLAM TO HARDY... OUT OF THE RING!!

JEFF HARDY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Kane then hauled MVP to his feet and whipped him against the ropes, before nailing him with a big boot! Jericho staggered to his feet and Kane turned around... GOOZLE!! CHOKESLAM TO CHRIS JERICHO! Batista was next to his feet, and Kane grabbed him by the throat... Batista fought out with a low kick! Batista and Kane brawled as bodies lay around them, Kane countered with a huge uppercut! Batista staggered backwards, and Kane nailed him in the face with a huge boot to the face – Flair got to his feet and low blowed Kane from behind!! Kane dropped to his knees in pain, as Flair helped Trice to his feet... Trice lunged at Kane and nailed him with a dropkick to the face!! The countdown then began for the final time of the Royal Rumble as Flair and Trice hauled Kane to his feet and went to eliminate him... THE LIGHTS WENT OUT!

"_The time for hiding.. is OVER!"_

The lights came back up at this point – and Sting was in the ring!! Sting whipped Trice across the ring – and connected with a Stinger Splash in the corner! MVP then got to his feet – Sting slipped behind him and delivered the Scorpion Death Drop! Flair watched on as Sting dismantled Jericho next, splashing him in the corner as Kane sat up – Sting hit another Death Drop on Kane! Sting and Flair then stared at each other across the ring and got ready to face each other once more... when Triple H exploded out of nowhere and tackled Sting to the mat!! H choked Sting on the canvas as Batista went after Flair, knocking him into the corner with right hands – Trice came across and pulled Batista off Flair!! Flair and Trice then tossed Batista against the ropes.. 3-D TO BATISTA!! The tag champs slapped hands, and Flair pointed at Triple H, who was trying to eliminate Sting against the ropes – Trice and Flair snuck behind H and dumped him over the top rope!!!

TRIPLE H HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!!!

The crowd exploded as Trice and Flair slapped hands once more...Trice turned his back to pick up Sting... and FLAIR TOSSED TRICE TO THE FLOOR!

INDY TRICE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!!

Indy Trice stared up from the floor in shock – he had just been eliminated from the Rumble by his own partner! Flair shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the match – Trice flipped out on the outside!

JR – "The Dirtiest Player in The Game as struck once more – eliminating his own tag team partner in the Royal Rumble!"

Styles – "It comes as a shock to me – Flair and Trice were on the same page for pretty much the whole match!"

Tazz – "The Rumble is every man for himself, guys – Trice still has a lot to learn if he didn't expect this happening!"

The Royal Rumble continues – and is now down to six men!

Flair and Sting began brawling in the corner as MVP and Jericho got to their feet – Kane charged across and nailed MVP with a big boot – sending him over the top rope to the floor!!

MVP HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

Kane then floored Jericho with a big uppercut, and climbed to the top rope, looking for his clothesline – Batista ran across and shoved Kane to the floor!

KANE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!!

Sting whipped Flair into the corner, and lunged at him for a Stinger Splash – Flair sidestepped and Sting hit the turnbuckles – Flair then tossed Sting across the top rope... STING LANDED ON THE APRON! Flair attempted a chop on the Icon – Sting countered, grabbed Flair by the head – and dumped him to the floor!

RIC FLAIR HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!!

Sting then re-entered the ring and stood in one of the corners as Jericho picked himself up and did the same. Batista backed up and the three men stared at each other intensely – there could be only one winner from these three men! Batista, Sting and Jericho then staggered across the ring to face each other – Sting hit Batista with a right hand – and Jericho hit the CODEBREAKER ON BATISTA!

Batista staggered backwards against the ropes from the force of the move – Sting and Jericho joined arms and clotheslined the Animal to the floor!

BATISTA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

JR – "The Royal Rumble is down to two men – the Icon Sting – and Chris Jericho!"

Styles – "I've never seen a Rumble like this, guys – I'm just sorry it has to end!"

Jericho and Sting then began brawling. Sting whipped Jericho into the corner and went for a Stinger Splash – JERICHO MOVED! Jericho hit Sting with a springboard clothesline, knocking Sting into the corner – and then went to dump him over the top rope – Sting countered with a back elbow and an uppercut!! Sting then tossed Jericho over the ropes – JERICHO HUNG ON!! Jericho went to skin the cat back in – Sting caught his legs and went to toss him to the floor – Jericho caught Sting by the head and flipped over the top rope... TO THE FLOOR!! Jericho then skinned back in as the bell rang – JERICHO HAD WON THE ROYAL RUMBLE!!

The arena was ecstatic as Justin Roberts announced Jericho as the winner of the Royal Rumble – and Jericho dropped to his knees in joy. He looked up at the WrestleMania sign at the back of the arena, and gestured that he WOULD be a champion come then. Jericho then celebrated on the turnbuckles as the Royal Rumble drew to a close.

JR – "Chris Jericho – is going to WrestleMania!"


	78. Surprise Returns

**Monday Night RAW**

_**Flashback to the Royal Rumble:**_

_Batista staggered backwards against the ropes from the force of the move – Sting and Jericho joined arms and clotheslined the Animal to the floor!_

_BATISTA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!_

_JR – "The Royal Rumble is down to two men – the Icon Sting – and Chris Jericho!"_

_Styles – "I've never seen a Rumble like this, guys – I'm just sorry it has to end!"_

_Jericho and Sting then began brawling. Sting whipped Jericho into the corner and went for a Stinger Splash – JERICHO MOVED! Jericho hit Sting with a springboard clothesline, knocking Sting into the corner – and then went to dump him over the top rope – Sting countered with a back elbow and an uppercut! Sting then tossed Jericho over the ropes – JERICHO HUNG ON! Jericho went to skin the cat back in – Sting caught his legs and went to toss him to the floor – Jericho caught Sting by the head and flipped over the top rope... TO THE FLOOR! Jericho then skinned back in as the bell rang – JERICHO HAD WON THE ROYAL RUMBLE!_

_The arena was ecstatic as Justin Roberts announced Jericho as the winner of the Royal Rumble – and Jericho dropped to his knees in joy. He looked up at the WrestleMania sign at the back of the arena, and gestured that he WOULD be a champion come then. Jericho then celebrated on the turnbuckles as the Royal Rumble drew to a close._

_JR – "Chris Jericho – is going to WrestleMania!" _

RAW then opened to Jericho's countdown – and the arena erupted as he burst onto the stage.

JR – "Welcome to Monday Night RAW! And what a way to kick off this post-Royal Rumble edition, with the Rumble winner – Chris Jericho!"

King – "That's right, JR! Jericho won the Royal Rumble last night, eliminating Sting in a hell of a match!"

JR – "Weren't you involved in that match somewhere too, King? I seem to recall you being eliminated rather quickly!"

King – "I'd prefer not to talk about that – I made a stupid mistake which cost me a huge chance of going to WrestleMania."

Jericho entered the ring as the fans continued to chant his name.

JR – "What a huge return Jericho has had, King – nearly becoming the World Heavyweight Champion at New Year's Revolution, and now winning the chance to face any champion he wants at WrestleMania!"

Jericho grabbed a mic as his music stopped, and the fans cheered loudly once more. Once they had quieted down, Jericho began to speak.

Jericho – "Welcome... to RAW – IS – JERICHO!(loud cheers) And what a night for the Sexy Beast last night – an epic Royal Rumble, culminating in the crowning achievement of my career – winning the Royal Rumble!"

Crowd – "Y2J! Y2J!"

Jericho – "It is true – don't pinch yourself, this is not a dream, do not adjust your television sets... Y2J is going to WrestleMania baby! The only question remaining to be answered... is who will I choose to face."

King – "It's obvious isn't it? Jericho will take on the Undertaker!"

Jericho – "You see, winning the Royal Rumble now gives the Highlight of the Night, me – the opportunity to face one of three champions on the biggest stage of them all, for a shot at the title they possess. Question is... who do I choose? I mean, I COULD stay on RAW, and take my chances against the WWE Champion... The Undertaker(loud cheers), and his undefeated streak at WrestleMania. Now don't get me wrong, Y2J is not in the least intimidated by the prospect of such a challenge... but even I have to admit that my chances are... slim, at best."

King – "Okay, so that leaves Smackdown or NWO... Jericho's a coward!"

JR – "No he isn't, King – he's just weighing up the pros and cons of the situation!"

Jericho – "I also COULD jump to NWO, and take on the World Champion – Matt Hardy(loud cheers)! Yet, when I think of that, I think of all the backstage politics involved – I think of primarily Shawn Michaels(loud boos). I know, I know – Jericho could take on the entire NWO, with one hand tied behind my back – and still win... but it's a problem, to say the least."

King – "So that leaves Smackdown!"

JR – "King, I don't think that Jericho has actually made his decision yet... hear him out!"

Jericho – "And finally, I COULD move to Smackdown... and challenge CM Punk for the World Heavyweight Championship(loud cheers) in a dream match, one that many fans have been hoping for since my return. But, from my past experiences with Smackdown, and their current General Manager(loud boos) I get the feeling I'm not exactly wanted over there... so that brings me back to square one."

King – "What? Which one is it going to be?"

Jericho – "Decisions, decisions... it's all I've been thinking about since the moment I won the Royal Rumble – and I still cannot make up my mind."

The crowd booed this indecision from Jericho, who shrugged his shoulders.

Jericho – "I know! But what I can say to you is..."

Jericho was suddenly cut off by the music of Vince McMahon! The crowd popped for the WWE owner, who had not been seen in six months!

JR – "Oh my God! Mr. McMahon is back!"

King – "I know – and it's great to see him!"

Vince came to the stage as the fans bowed at his feet in the audience, and with a huge smile, strutted to the ring in typical fashion, as Jericho looked on with a mixture of amusement, and puzzlement. Vince entered the ring, and was handed a mic from the outside.

Vince – "Well, well – if it isn't the Royal Rumble winner – Chris Jericho! Let me be the first to congratulate you on your victory, and indeed your return to the WWE."

Jericho – "Thank..."

Vince – "SHUT UP(loud cheers)! This is my ring, not yours – and it's my turn to say my piece. I noticed that you are being a little indecisive about who to face at WrestleMania, and I just want to tell you – it's okay."

Jericho – "It's ok – that's it? You come down here, strutting like there's a gerbil wedged up your ass and that's all you have to say? Well jeez, thanks Vince!"

Vince(turning bright red) – Actually, Jericho – what I was about to say is that while it's okay tonight... I'm giving you ONE WEEK to make your choice – if you can't do it by then, I will STRIP you of your title shot, and give it to someone more..."

"_Behold the King... The King of Kings..."_

Vince – "deserving."

The arena booed emphatically as Triple H came to the stage, his ribs taped up from last night. He made his way to the ring with a smug look on his face, and entered it – before he and Jericho went nose to nose in the centre of the ring. Triple H then turned around, and Vince handed him the mic.

Triple H – "Hello Vince, it's nice to see you again – what has it been... three hours(laughter)? But all joking aside, when this idiot can't make up his mind, regarding such an important decision... surely you have the power to strip him of the title shot TONIGHT... and give it to someone more deserving... someone who knows you – and your daughter – very well... namely, The Game, Triple H!"

Jericho – "Ah Hunter... always with the wisecracks – only it wasn't so funny when you got your ass kicked not once, but twice last night – was it?"

Triple H – "Shut your mouth, Jericho! Sting got lucky last night – and as for the Royal Rumble, I lasted twice as long as your scrawny ass last night!"

Jericho – "Sting got lucky... what, for the second time running? Face it Hunter, you're past it – and as for the Rumble itself... I seem to recall it was me who got his arm raised at the end... and not you."

The crowd exploded as Jericho and Triple H then dropped their mics, and squared up again. Vince picked up a discarded mic, and began to speak.

Vince – "Gentlemen, the two of you have given me a fantastic idea! Hunter, while you are a candidate to deserve a title shot, I believe that you have to earn it first. What I said stands – if Chris Jericho cannot make a decision by next week – he will be stripped of his title opportunity at WrestleMania(loud boos). However, that is then – and this is now. So I'm going to give you the opportunity to earn the possibility of a title shot, Hunter."

Triple H turned around, and snatched the mic from Vince – "Earn the POSSIBILITY of a title shot? So what do I have to do to earn this... possible title shot."

Vince takes the mic back – "It's simple... tonight's main event will feature Triple H... taking on the Royal Rumble winner... Chris Jericho!"

The crowd popped at this announcement as Jericho smirked and rubbed his hands together.

JR – Triple H VS Jericho? What a main event!"

King – "I still don't understand what's going on here, JR."

Vince smirked and left the ring as Triple H and Jericho had a staredown.

_Commercial Break_

Lillian Garcia – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is for the Intercontinental Championship!"

The crowd booed as the music of Santino Marella hit, and the Italian made his way to the ring with a smirk on his face.

JR – "What an opportunity for Santino Marella tonight, King – a chance to become the Intercontinental Champion!"

King – "Whatever, JR – you already know that I don't like this guy – I hope Dykstra shuts his big mouth tonight!"

Marella rolled into the ring and awaited his opponent.

Lillian – "And the opponent – he is the Intercontinental Champion... Kenny Dykstra!"

Dykstra came to the stage to a loud cheer from the fans – his popularity growing every week. Dykstra made his way to the ring – and was immediately blindsided by an angry Bobby Lashley! Lashley floored Dykstra with a hard clothesline to the back of the head, and then pounded his face into the steel mat twice! The crowd booed loudly as Lashley then dragged Kenny down to the ring, and smashed him into the steel steps. Marella watched on from the ring with a smile as Lashley continued to beat on the Intercontinental Champion, dragging him around to the announce table and slamming his head off it. Lashley then picked up a chair and smashed Dykstra in the head with it – busting him wide open! Security then swarmed the ring and dragged Lashley off Dykstra, hauling him backstage as Marella exited the ring. The referee argued with Marella that this wasn't fair – Marella slapped Dykstra in the face twice on the floor!

Marella then rolled Dykstra into the ring and ordered the referee to ring the bell to start the match – which he reluctantly did. Marella then took his time posing on the turnbuckles as Dykstra tried – and failed – several times to get to his feet.

JR – "This is ridiculous – how can anyone expect Dykstra to wrestle a match after the assault he just sustained?"

King – "I don't know, JR – but he's going to have to do something about it pretty fast, or we're about to have a new champ!"

Marella then sauntered over to the barely moving Dykstra, and slapped him around the head a few times as the arena booed furiously.

Crowd – "You Suck! You Suck!"

Marella then turned around to argue with the fans... Dykstra caught him with a roll up!

1 – 2 – 3! Dykstra retains!

The crowd explode as Marella sits up in disbelief – he has just lost to a nearly unconscious man! The referee helps Dykstra out of the ring and to the back as Marella flips out in the ring.

_Commercial Break_

Lillian – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is for the Undisputed Tag Team Titles! Introducing first – the challengers, being accompanied to the ring by Melina, the team of Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury... MNM!"

Once again the arena booed loudly as the three superstars who had concocted not one – but TWO screw-jobs on Chris Masters made their way to the ring, with the paparazzi following them.

JR – "A rare RAW appearance for the team of MNM tonight, King – and tonight they get the chance to become tag team champions once again!"

King – "I fancy their chances tonight, JR – with what went down between Flair and Trice at the Rumble... I wonder if they are on the same page!"

JR – "Don't be silly, King – what happened in the Rumble has no effect on their relationship – it was, after all – every man for himself!"

Lillian – "And the opponents – they are the WWE Undisputed Tag Team Champions... the team of Ric Flair and Indy Trice!"

"_WOOOO!"_

The crowd rose to their feet in adulation of the sixteen time former World Champion, Ric Flair. Flair came to the stage, and immediately pointed to the back as _Burn, Burn_ hit. Indy Trice then came to the stage, and the two men slapped hands before making their way to the ring.

Trice flipped in through the second rope as Flair walked up the steps and entered the ring – and the two regarded their opponents tonight with a dour look. The referee then called for the bell to start the match, and Nitro and Flair took their place on the aprons.

Trice and Mercury locked up to start the match, and Trice immediately slipped out, put his leg behind Mercury's and tripped him flat on his ass! Mercury looked up in anger as the crowd cheered Trice, who gestured for Mercury to get up. Mercury did just that, and went straight at Trice with a right hand – Trice ducked, and whipped Mercury against the ropes. Mercury rebounded back towards Trice – and Trice took him to the mat again with a standing side kick! Trice then stomped the hell out of Mercury, backing him up into the corner before tagging in the Nature Boy – to a loud cheer. Trice then hauled Mercury to his feet – and held him as Flair went to work with some chops! Trice then left the ring as Flair whipped Mercury against the ropes again, dropping his head for a back body drop – Mercury countered and hit a neck-breaker! Mercury then rolled across the ring and got the tag from Nitro, who entered the ring at full speed and hit Flair with a low dropkick to the face! Flair clutched his face in pain as Nitro then stood over Flair, jumped into the air and came down on him with a somersault leg drop – before making the cover...

1 – 2 – THRE.. Trice breaks up the count!

The referee ordered Trice out of the ring as Mercury entered behind his back, and the two men beat Flair down in the corner.

JR – "I have to say – I was tremendously impressed with Ric Flair's showing in the Royal Rumble match last night – he lasted almost one hour, and was in the last four!"

King – "I know – if it wasn't for my stupidity, I could have done the same... Kevin Thorn just better watch his back if he ever comes to RAW!"

Nitro then hauled Flair to his feet and threw him into the corner. He then ran towards Flair, looking for a clothesline – Flair ducked and chopped Nitro across the chest! Flair began to fight back against Nitro, and whipped him against the ropes – Nitro reversed it – Flair bounced against the ropes, and was promptly hit from behind by Mercury! Flair turned around, and nailed Mercury with a right hand! Nitro then came from behind and caught the Nature Boy with a reverse DDT, driving his head into the mat as the fans booed the tactics of MNM. Nitro dropped down for another cover on Flair...

1 – 2 – THRE... Flair kicks out!

Nitro then tags in his partner, and the two men whip Flair against the ropes – Flair comes back and hits both men with a clothesline! Flair then crawls across the ring, looking for the tag on his partner... he gets it! The crowd pop as Trice re-enters the ring, taking down Nitro with a reverse elbow, before grabbing Mercury by the legs and dumping him to the mat! Trice then mounts Mercury and pummels the hell out of him as Nitro gets back up – Flair chops away at him! Trice gets to his feet again, bringing Mercury with him and tossing him into the corner – before nailing him with a big boot! Mercury slumps down in the corner as Trice drags him up and sets him for the Decimator – Nitro hits him from behind to break it up! Trice kicks Nitro backwards before jumping down from the turnbuckles – Trice then leaps in the air for a standing enziguiri on Nitro – WHO DUCKS! TRICE NAILS FLAIR IN THE FACE WITH THE MOVE INSTEAD!

Trice looks at Flair in shock as he collapses to the canvas – Melina chooses this moment to jump on the apron and distract the referee – LOW BLOW BY MERCURY ON TRICE! Mercury and Nitro then drag Trice out from the corner... SNAPSHOT TO INDY TRICE! Mercury then makes the cover as Melina gets down from the apron...

1 – 2 – 3! MNM steal the titles!

The crowd boo angrily as MNM are handed their newly won titles, and make a quick exit as an irate Flair gets to his feet and chases them off. Flair then turns around to face Indy Trice, who is staggering to his feet in the middle of the ring... Flair gets in his face!

King – "Come on – hit him, Naitch!"

JR – "I don't know, King... I think it was an accident on Trice's part..."

Flair and Trice argue in the ring as Flair berates Trice for the inadvertent kick to Flair – that eventually cost them the match. Trice argues back that it was an accident... FLAIR SHOVES TRICE! Trice backs up, holding up his hands – not looking for a fight as Flair turns to leave the ring – Trice turns him around! The two men then argue again for a few moments – until TRICE SLAPS FLAIR! The crowd boo Trice furiously as he quickly leaves the ring, with an irate Nature Boy challenging him to come back. Trice shakes his head and storms up the ramp as Flair goes bright red in the face shouting at him from the ring!

King – "I think we have just seen the end of the team of Indy Trice and Ric Flair tonight!"

JR – "It certainly looks that way... but who knows, once both have calmed down maybe they can work their differences out."

_Commercial Break_

As RAW returned, replays were shown of what had just happened between Indy Trice and Ric Flair, the now FORMER Tag Team Champions. JR and the King discussed it throughout.

JR – "I can only hope that when Flair and Trice have both calmed down, they will look at these replays and see that it was a simple mistake by Indy Trice."

King – "I don't know, JR – no-one slaps Ric Flair and gets away with it –that is the height of disrespect to a legend!"

JR – "Neither man could be reached backstage for comment at the moment, but we will keep you updated."

Lillian – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from St. Louis, Missouri – the Legend Killer, Randy Orton!"

The crowd booed loudly as Orton came to the ring with an angry look on his face. He rolled in, and got on the mic:

Orton – "This is ridiculous! I've had enough of being treated like crap on my show(loud boos)! First off, Taker gets lucky and beats that imbecile Kane for the title in MY rematch – and then Kane decides to enter the Rumble, and costs me a shot at WrestleMania! Coach, I want my proper rematch for the title I was robbed of, and I want it right NOW!"

The music of Jonathon Coachman hit and the RAW General Manager came to the stage with a frown on his face.

Coach – "Randy – I suggest you calm down. There's a reason I had you come to the ring, dressed to compete tonight."

Orton – "Coach, I don't want to hear your reasons – I just want you to make me the number one contender for the WWE Championship… and I want you to do that right now!"

Coach – "Now Orton, you know I can't do that! As far as the boards of directors are concerned, you had your chance – and you lost! But here's what I am willing to do – this following match will be a Triple Threat Match – and the winner will face the Undertaker for the WWE Title at No Way Out – the first of the new tri-brand pay per views!"

Coach's music then played and he left for the back as Orton scowled at the GM.

Lillian – "And the opponent – Kane!"

The crowd popped as Kane came to the stage after his explosive pyros, and stalked to the ring – never taking his eyes off Orton. Orton quickly rolled out of the ring and avoided a confrontation with his one time ally as Kane sounded his pyros in the ring.

Lillian – "And the opponent…"

The crowd cheered loudly as the music of Umaga hit! The Samoan Bulldozer was back on RAW! Umaga stomped to the ring, screaming crazily in Samoan and regarding Kane with a wild stare.

JR – "Business has just picked up, King! Umaga makes his return to RAW in a match to decide the number one contender for the WWE Title!"

King – "Things just keep getting worse for Orton, JR – Taker and Kane at the Royal Rumble… now Umaga and Kane? How can he hope to survive?"

Umaga rolled into the ring and he and Kane immediately went at it, blow for blow in the centre of the ring. Orton stalked around on the outside, a little cautious of getting into the ring with the two monsters.

Umaga hammered Kane back into the corner with right hands, before Kane countered with a thunderous uppercut to the throat. Kane then whipped Umaga against the ropes – Umaga reversed it – Kane bounced off the ropes and into a huge kick from the Samoan Savage! Kane staggered backwards – Umaga followed up with a throat thrust that sent Kane to the mat! Kane rolled into the corner and sat against the turnbuckles… Umaga charged forward and crushed Kane's head against the bottom turnbuckle! Orton chose this moment to roll into the ring, and hit Umaga with a beautiful dropkick to the back of the head – which sent Umaga through the second rope! Orton then dragged Kane from the corner and went for the sly cover…

1 – 2 – KANE POWERS ORTON OFF AND SITS UP!

The crowd popped as Kane got back to his feet – Orton backed up in shock! Kane stalked Orton in the corner – and pummeled the Legend Killer to the mat! Umaga rolled back into the ring as Kane charged across to meet him – Umaga caught him and slammed him to the mat in a Samoan Drop! Orton then staggered to his feet as Umaga got back to his – Umaga clotheslined Orton over the top rope! Orton hit the floor hard on the outside and Umaga regarded him with a glare before turning around… KANE SITS UP AGAIN!

Kane got back to his feet and he and Umaga once again met in the centre of the ring – exchanging punches. Orton somehow managed to roll back into the ring, just as Kane took Umaga down with a big boot and went to the top rope looking for a clothesline… RKO OFF THE TOP ROPE ON KANE! Orton quickly rolled Kane over and went for the cover…

1 – 2 – THRE…UMAGA BREAKS UP THE THREE COUNT!

Orton stares up in fear at the massive Umaga – who drags Orton up by his head! Umaga then screams in Samoan at Orton… SAMOAN SPIKE!

Orton drops to the mat, motionless and Umaga makes the cover…

1 – 2 – 3! Umaga has done it!

Lillian – "Here is your winner, and the number 1 contender for the WWE Championship at No Way Out… Umaga!"

Umaga celebrated by hauling Kane back to his feet… SAMOAN SPIKE TO KANE!

JR – "OH MY GOD! Umaga has dominated this encounter – can he become the WWE Champion at No Way Out?"

King – "On this display, I would have to say that the Undertaker has a lot to worry about in three weeks!"

_Commercial Break_

"_Behold the King… the King of Kings…"_

Lillian – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – making his way to the ring, from Greenwich, Connecticut… The Game, Triple H!"

JR – "After all that has happened tonight, it would be easy to forget what a main event we have in store for everyone tonight! Triple H takes on the Royal Rumble winner, Chris Jericho – in what should be a slobber knocker of a match!"

King – "I know – with Umaga becoming the next challenger for the WWE Championship, and Indy Trice and Ric Flair self-destructing, it's been a wild night!"

Triple H entered the ring in typical fashion, as the crowd booed him loudly. Triple H spat water into the air, before posing on the top turnbuckle.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Break the Walls Down!_

The arena erupted in a frenzy as Chris Jericho appeared on the stage, arms out-stretched. 

Lillian – "And the opponent, he is the winner of the 2008 Royal Rumble – Y2J, Chris Jericho!"

Jericho eyed Triple H in the ring with a smirk as he turned around and came to the ring.

JR – "What a head of steam Jericho has picked up since his return almost two months ago – so far he is undefeated."

King – "That could all change tonight, JR. If Triple H can beat Jericho, he gets his title opportunity at WrestleMania!"

JR – "It's not that simple, King – Jericho still has one week to decide who to face… and it's after that – IF Triple H can defeat Jericho tonight – that he will be awarded that opportunity… but I honestly don't think that this will be the case."

Jericho entered the ring, and the referee held Triple H back as he posed for the audience. Jericho then stood across the ring from Triple H, and raised his arm up in the air – to a huge cheer. Triple H broke free from the referee, and charged Jericho – who sidestepped him – Triple H went headlong into the bottom turnbuckle! The referee rang the bell to start the match – as Jericho dropkicked H in the back of the head!

Triple H crashed to the floor through the second rope, and the crowd popped once again as Jericho waited for Triple H to get back to his feet – before launching himself over the top rope at him! Triple H was ready, however – and caught Jericho in mid-air… before slamming him to the mat with an Arn Anderson spinebuster! Triple H then hauled Jericho to his feet – and sent him crashing into the ring steps shoulder first! H then rolled Jericho back into the ring, and made the quick cover…

1 – 2 – Jericho gets the shoulder up!

Triple H smirked slightly, before holding Jericho's arm against the mat, and raising his knee high in the air – bringing it crashing down on Jericho's arm. He repeated this twice more, and Jericho cried out in pain, rolling around on the mat clutching his arm.

JR – "The Cerebral Assassin has this match under control, it seems – targeting and pin-pointing Jericho's arm with deadly accuracy!"

King – "I'm telling you, after this match, Jericho's not going to be able to make it here to make a decision next week!"

Triple H then roughly pulled Jericho to his feet, and using the injured arm – tied Jericho up in the top rope. Triple H then kept a hold on Jericho's arm, went out onto the ring apron, and jumped off it – wrenching his arm at a horrible angle! The crowd booed loudly as Jericho screamed in agony, clutching his arm and shoulder and dropping to his knees, as Triple H rolled back into the ring – and connected with a knee to the shoulder!

JR – "This is sick – Triple H is looking to break that arm!"

King – "That's one way to keep a man out of WrestleMania!"

Triple H then locked in an armbar, twisting Jericho's arm back at a sickening angle as the referee dropped down to see if Jericho would tap – Jericho replied by screaming – "Never!" Triple H repeatedly shouted at Jericho – "Tap, Chris – or I'll break it!" – and continued to punish Jericho by wrenching the injured arm even further back. Jericho began to squirm towards the ropes, desperately reaching out with his free arm… he grabs the bottom rope! The arena cheers wildly as Triple H is forced to break the hold – which he does reluctantly, after utilizing the referee's five count.

JR – "Jericho escaped this time, but how much more damage can that arm take?"

Triple H got back to his feet and posed, to loud boos from the incensed crowd.

Crowd – "Y2J! Y2J!"

Triple H allowed Jericho to get back to his feet, before booting him in the stomach… PEDIGR… JERICHO COUNTERS WITH A BACK BODY DROP! Clutching his arm, Jericho then chops at Triple H with his good arm, knocking him back into the corner – Triple H rakes Jericho's eyes – and connects with a DDT! H then rolls Jericho over into the cover…

1 – 2 – THRE… JERICHO KICKS OUT!

Triple H looks at the referee in anger, getting to his feet and arguing with the official.

Triple H – "That was three you piece of shit!"

Triple H then turns around to pick up Jericho – Jericho counters with an inside cradle!

1 – 2 – THRE… TRIPLE H JUST ESCAPES!

Triple H rolls away from Jericho, and both men stagger to their feet – H charges Jericho – who catches him with an arm-drag with his good arm! Triple H bounces back to his feet and charges Jericho again – Jericho hits Triple H with a running enziguiri! Triple H hits the mat, and rolls onto his back as Jericho runs to the ropes…

LIONSAUL.. TRIPLE H GETS HIS KNEES UP!

Jericho clutches his ribs as Triple H gets back to his feet- boots him in the stomach…

_Sound of Glass Breaking…_

THE ARENA ERUPTS AS STONE COLD'S MUSIC HITS!

JR and King – "WHAT?"

Triple H drops Jericho in shock and turns around to look at the stage… AS AUSTIN BURSTS THROUGH THE CURTAIN!

JR – "Austin! Steve Austin is back!"

King – "But how? He was fired!"

Austin and Triple H stare at each other intensely as Austin begins to make his way to the ring – and tells Triple H to turn around… CODEBREAKER FROM JERICHO! The crowd erupts as Jericho collapses into the cover on the fallen Triple H….

1 – 2 – 3! Jericho beats Triple H!

Jericho has his arm raised by the referee as Stone Cold Steve Austin watches on with a familiar smirk – as RAW draws to a close.

**Author's Note: **_**I thought that now would be a good time to throw the proverbial 'cat among the pigeons' – and leave you all wondering how in the hell Steve Austin could come back… and all will be explained next week on RAW! The build up to No Way Out has begun in the meantime, with Umaga becoming the number one contender for the WWE Title… something I'm pretty sure no-one expected!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Andy B.**_

**Updated No Way Out Card:**

**WWE Championship: **The Undertaker(C) VS Umaga


	79. Reinforcements Arrive

**NWO on Sci-Fi**

To kick off NWO, a replay was shown of the match for the NWO World Championship between Matt Hardy and Shawn Michaels – which, thanks to Finlay, Matt became the new champion. It then showed Finlay delivering the Celtic Cross to Michaels after the match – to a huge cheer from the crowd.

The cameras then went to the arena – which immediately erupted in fury as the music of the NWO hit – and the entire NWO made their way to the ring. Shawn Michaels led the way – and had a face like thunder as he entered the ring.

Michaels – "Cut the damn music! First off, I'm going to address our new 'champ' – Matt Hardy(huge cheers)! You got lucky last night you piece of crap – and at No Way Out, I'm coming straight for you. But I'll get to that later – after I deal with a problematic former member of our group... Finlay! Get your ass out here now!"

Michaels stared in anger at the stage – and was awarded with...

"_My name – is Finlay... and I love to fight!"_

The crowd popped massively as Finlay came to the stage in street clothes – and stood at the top of the ramp goading his former team-mates.

Michaels – "It's nice to see you, Finlay – now that we've seen your true colours, I guess that means we don't have to lie to each other anymore. You see, when I started the NWO – I never wanted you in. I simply didn't trust you. It seems my gut instinct was right once again – and Finlay, you're going to learn the hard way that you don't cross the NWO."

Finlay – "Michaels – do you ever get tired of the sound of your own voice(loud cheers)? You think I'm worried about your little threats... you seem to be forgetting something. You see, My name – is Finlay... and I love to fight(loud cheers)! You'd best be forgetting about challenging Matt Hardy at No Way Out, Shawn – because when I'm through with you..."

Michaels – "Hang on a second now, Finlay – you actually think that I'd get my hands dirty over you? You are nothing – you couldn't last five minutes with me in the ring(loud boos)! No, tonight is the beginning of your worst nightmare, Finlay. Tonight – you will be taking on someone who is all too happy to take my place – The Sandman! And that match will take place... inside a steel cage!"

JBL – "Yeah! That ought to show that idiot once and for all!"

Tazz – "Finlay VS The Sandman? In a steel cage match?"

Finlay – "You know what – that's fine, Shawn – because you can run from me all you want... but you can't hide forever."

Finlay then dropped the mic and left the stage as his music played.

_Commercial Break_

Shawn Michaels was alone in the ring after the break.

Michaels – "Now that I've dealt with that minor problem – it's time to move on to bigger things... namely getting my title back. And at No Way Out..."

Michaels was quickly interrupted by the sound of the chairman of the WWE – Vince McMahon's music! The crowd cheered as Vince strutted to the ring, and entered – to the surprise of Michaels. Vince was handed a mic...

Vince – "Shawn – what a pleasure to meet you once again. It's always great to meet someone who has once again given in to the dark side... I knew you couldn't run from it forever!"

Michaels – "Thanks for the summarisation, Vince – but I don't need your approval. I am Shawn Michaels – and I can do whatever the hell I want – on MY show!"

Vince – "Oh but I beg to differ, Shawn – you see this... is MY show! And that's something you're just going to have to deal with. Now regarding this little... problem you have with Matt Hardy – I have the perfect solution."

JBL – "Finally! Even the chairman of the WWE understands that Michaels was robbed at the Royal Rumble!"

Vince – "You see, I did happen to notice there was some... controversy surrounding Matt Hardy's NWO title win – and I'm here to right those wrongs."

The crowd booed loudly as Shawn smirked at Vince.

Michaels – "Thank you, Vince! It's about time..."

Vince – "SHUT UP!(loud cheers) I didn't tell you my solution to the problem just yet, did I? What I propose at No Way Out – it will be the NWO World Champion, Matt Hardy – taking on the leader of the NWO – Shawn Michaels... in a Ladder Match!"

The crowd popped wildly as Michaels began to speak again.

Michaels – "That is just the match I was looking for, Vince – it's time Hardy was shown who the real deal is around these parts(boos)."

Vince – "Oh, but that match comes with a little extra stipulation, Shawn – you see I can't have anyone running around and ruining the spectacle that this match should be – so therefore, any interference from the NWO... or anyone to help your opponent – is banned! And if someone decides to defy my orders – they will be FIRED!"

The crowd cheered once again – Michaels was now on his own for this match! Vince dropped his mic and strutted to the back as his music played – leaving Michaels standing in the ring.

_Commercial Break_

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – Introducing first, JBL!"

The arena booed loudly as JBL's music hit, and the NWO commentator stepped from behind the announce table and raised his arm in the air.

Crowd – "You suck! You suck!"

JBL entered the ring, and awaited his opponent.

Justin Roberts – "And the opponent... Deranged!"

The crowd popped huge as Deranged appeared on the stage – and regarded the ring with a psychotic look. JBL looked slightly worried as Deranged stalked towards the ring, and stepped across the top rope. JBL bounced off the ropes, and delivered a Clothesline From Hell to Deranged... WHO DIDN'T BUDGE!

The referee called for the bell as JBL then opened up on the monster with some hard rights – Deranged caught JBL by the neck and tossed him across the ring! JBL hit the canvas hard, and rolled out of the ring, shaking his head and backing up the ramp towards the back – with boos resounding in his ears.

Tazz – "I don't think my colleague expected to face such a near indestructible force tonight – he's not getting back in there!"

JBL turned on his heel and made his way up the ramp to the back – as the referee reached a six count... Tommy Dreamer burst from the back! Dreamer grabbed JBL by the head and dragged him back towards the ring – JBL fought out and shoved Dreamer backwards! JBL then made to head for the back once more – Deranged reached over the top rope and dragged him to the apron by the head! Deranged then pulled JBL into the ring the hard way, slamming him into the canvas and stalking towards the cocky announcer... LOW BLOW BY JBL! The crowd booed loudly as the referee disqualified JBL, who rolled out of the ring and practically ran to the back. Tommy Dreamer entered the ring and went to help Deranged to his feet... FINAL FLIGHT TO TOMMY DREAMER! The crowd booed Deranged loudly as he stood over the motionless body of the ECW Legend... and smiled. Deranged then left for the back himself, leaving Tommy Dreamer lying in the ring.

Tazz – "I think Deranged has had enough team-work to last him a lifetime – and that Final Flight was the exclamation point!"

_Commercial Break_

Justin Roberts – "The following contest – is a steel cage match! The only way to win this match - is to escape from the cage, with both feet touching the floor. Introducing first, representing the NWO... The Sandman!"

The crowd booed loudly as the NWO music hit for the second time in the night – and the Sandman came to the ring, flanked by Chavo Guerrero, Paul Burchill and Gang Leader. The four men flipped off the crowd, and Sandman entered the cage with his Singapore Cane. The three other men stood at the ramp, awaiting Finlay's arrival.

"_My name – is Finlay... and I love to fight!"_

The arena went crazy as Finlay came to the stage, brandishing his shilealagh as the other three men walked up the ramp towards him – when Jeff Hardy, Balls Mahoney and the Intercontinental Champion, Kenny Dykstra – charged from the back and attacked the three NWO members!

Tazz – "Woah! The numbers game is even now – with RAW and Smackdown lending a hand to Finlay!"

Guerrero and Hardy brawled in the aisle as Balls went after Gang Leader with a chair, and Kenny whipped Burchill into the NWO set! Finlay continued down the aisle as all hell broke loose behind him – Finlay entered the cage and he and Sandman met in the centre of the ring! Both weapons were discarded as the two men beat each other mercilessly with fists and feet – Finlay gaining the upper hand and sending Sandman into the side of the cage face first! Finlay then picked up his weapon – and smashed it over Sandman's head! Sandman dropped to the canvas as Finlay smirked and began to climb the cage... when Shawn Michaels came from the crowd and began to climb in from the outside! Finlay and Michaels met at the top, hitting each other with rights and lefts... Matt Hardy's music hit! The NWO World Champ charged the ring, clotheslining Guerrero to the floor and catching Michaels by the leg – Sandman staggered to his feet in the ring and climbed onto the ropes!

Hardy scaled the cage quickly as Finlay and Sandman traded blows on the inside – Hardy and Michaels did the same on the outside! Finlay nailed Sandman with a knee to the gut, and tossed him to the mat inside – before hitting Michaels with a hard right... Hardy took advantage... SIDE EFFECT TO THE FLOOR ON SHAWN MICHAELS! Finlay then put one leg over the cage, and surveyed the carnage around the ring – before continuing and dropping to the floor... FINLAY WINS!

Finlay helps Hardy stagger to his feet as the NWO regroup and haul Sandman and Michaels to the back. Matt then raises the NWO Championship high in the air...

"_Break the walls down!"_

Jericho comes to the stage and Matt and he have a stare-down to end the show. 


	80. Championship Rematch

Friday Night Smackdown

**Friday Night Smackdown!**

_**Flashback to the Royal Rumble:**_

_Cole – "What a match by these two men – Their bodies must be wracked with pain!"_

_Punk then waits as Edge hauls himself to his feet with some difficulty – before booting him in the stomach and setting him for GTS... EDGE COUNTERS INTO THE EDGECUTION!! Edge then somehow drapes an arm across Punk's shoulders.._

_1 – 2 – THRE... PUNK KICKS OUT!!_

_Crowd – "THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"_

_Edge cries out in disbelief as both men are once again lying on the canvas... the referee begins another ten count – when suddenly Eric Bischoff races from the back and jumps onto the apron to argue with the referee! With the ref distracted, Edge rolls out of the ring and staggers across to the timekeeper – before snatching the ring bell from the table. Edge then rolls back into the ring as Punk staggers to his feet – Edge charges Punk... WHO DUCKS!! Punk then hits Edge with a few quick kicks, which knock the ring bell from Edge's grasp. Edge counters with an eye rake – and looks for a clothesline on Punk... he ducks it! Edge's momentum carries him forward – and he crashes into the ropes, which slingshot Bischoff to the floor! Edge then bounces off the ropes – Punk kicks him in the stomach... GO TO SLEEP ON EDGE!! The arena are in a frenzy as Punk collapses into the cover..._

_1 – 2 – 3!! IT'S OVER!_

_Justin Roberts – "Here is your winner... and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion... CM PUNK!"_

The cameras then cut to the arena, and the crowd cheer as Smackdown goes on the air.

"_You think you know me..."_

Cheers turn immediately to boos as Edge appears on the stage, a scowl on his face. Alongside him is Smackdown's General Manager – Eric Bischoff. The two men make their way to the ring, making gestures at the booing crowd along the way.

Cole – "Good evening ladies and gentlemen – and welcome to Friday Night Smackdown! And what a turbulent night the Royal Rumble proved to be for Smackdown, when a new World Heavyweight Champion was crowned – in CM Punk."

Styles – "Yes indeed, and you have to wonder what Edge's reaction to losing the title will be... I guess we're about to find out."

Bischoff grabbed a mic while Edge stood in the centre of the ring, staring out at the crowd as he continued to grow angrier.

Bischoff – "Alright, alright – so the Royal Rumble didn't go... exactly as planned. As you can clearly see, Edge was ROBBED of the World Heavyweight Championship!"

Crowd – "You Suck! You Suck!"

Bischoff – "But I don't blame our new champion...CM Punk(loud cheers). Instead, I blame the incompetent official who refereed the match! If it weren't for him being worried about my welfare, Edge would never have been distracted to allow that piece of trash to get the drop on him!"

Cole – "I think that's a slightly warped view of what actually happened..."

Bischoff – "But never fear, guys – because unlike other brands, we solve our problems here on Smackdown – as they come to us. So therefore, tonight's main event will be a rematch for the World Heavyweight Championship... where my boy, Edge – will regain the gold and beat the living hell out of the current champion... CM Punk!"

Edge then grabbed the mic as the crowd booed emphatically.

Edge – "Shut the hell up! You think this is funny, don't you? Well go ahead, laugh it up – because when I'm done with your new champ tonight... he's gonna wish he was never born. CM Punk! You are nothing but a transitional champion – a minor blip on my radar – my road to greatness. And..."

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Break the walls down!_

Styles – "It's Chris Jericho! Y2J is on Smackdown again!"

The crowd popped as Jericho appeared on the stage, mic in hand. He posed for the crowd momentarily, before his music stopped and he raised the mic to his lips.

Crowd – "Y2J! Y2J!"

Jericho – "Welcome... to Smackdown – is..."

Edge – "Shut up! Just shut the hell up, Jericho – this is not your show! This is Smackdown, buddy – and this is where I rule the roost."

Jericho – "Is that so, Edge? Well, from where I'm standing – it doesn't look like you're ruling much of anything... except maybe the 'tongue up Bischoff's ass' brigade! The only interest I have here – is the World Heavyweight Championship(cheers) – if I decide to go after it."

Bischoff – "You know what, Jericho? I think the reason that you haven't decided who to face yet – is because you're afraid. Hell, the wrong choice could wind up with you, flat on your back with your shoulders pinned... like the last time you fought for a World Championship at WrestleMania."

Jericho – "That's funny, Eric – how about I come down and smack that smug grin off your face(loud cheers)?"

Edge – "How about you come down and try it – I've been looking for someone to kick the hell out of all day."

Jericho dropped the mic, and began walking down the ramp towards the ring, as Edge egged him on from the ring. The crowd cheered in anticipation...

Bischoff – "STOP! This is my show – and what I say, goes..."

The crowd cheered loudly once more as Punk entered the ring from behind, booted Edge in the stomach... GO TO SLEEP ON EDGE! Bischoff made a quick exit to the back as Punk stood tall over the former champ – and stared at Jericho who was outside the ring.

_Commercial Break_

Justin Roberts – "The following non-title, tag team contest is scheduled for one fall – introducing first... Paul London and Brian Kendrick!"

The crowd popped as Kendrick and London raced to the ring.

Cole – "An opportunity presents itself for the team of Brian Kendrick and Paul London tonight, Joey – a win would give them a legitimate cause to challenge for the titles somewhere down the line!"

Styles – "That's true, Michael – but the new champs are on somewhat of a roll since their decimation of Chris Masters just last Sunday!"

Justin Roberts – "And the opponents – being accompanied to the ring by Melina, they are the Undisputed Tag Team Champions... Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury – MNM!"

The crowd booed loudly as the reviled champions came to the stage, with paparazzi following their every move. A red carpet was rolled out in front of them, and Nitro and Mercury followed Melina down the aisle to the ring, flashing their belts at the booing arena. As Melina climbed on the apron to do her typical entrance... London and Kendrick dived across the top rope and took out the champs!

The fans popped again as London and Kendrick dragged Nitro and Mercury to their feet, and rolled them into the ring to start the match. Kendrick and London whipped Nitro against the ropes – Mercury came out of nowhere and took Kendrick down with a clothesline! London hit Mercury with a couple of forearms as Nitro bounced back off the ropes – and blindsided London with a dropkick! The tag team champs then slapped hands and hauled London up for the Snapshot, looking to end this one early... Kendrick came off the top rope and took Mercury down with a cross-body!

London battled out from Nitro's clutches, and the two men traded blows as the referee ordered Kendrick and Mercury to their corners... Indy Trice slid into the ring with a chair! The crowd popped as Nitro turned around... TRICE SMASHED HIM IN THE FACE WITH THE CHAIR! The referee then threw the match out as an incensed Indy Trice dropped the chair, booted London in the stomach – AND HIT A DDT ON THE CHAIR TO PAUL LONDON!

Mercury rushed the ring at this point, and Trice cut him off – POWERSLAM ON THE STEEL CHAIR! Kendrick then dived from the top rope again, looking to hit Trice with a cross-body – TRICE CAUGHT HIM! DEATH VALLEY DRIVER ONTO THE CHAIR! Trice then got to his feet and surveyed the carnage he had just caused – before picking up one of the discarded tag team titles and holding it high in the air. Trice then stood over the fallen champs, and shouted at them – "I'll see you next Monday – this is mine!"

Trice then tossed the title to the mat, and left the ring as the four superstars lay prone.

Cole – "What a message Indy Trice has just sent to the Tag Team Champions!"

Styles – "I think that London and Kendrick were in the wrong place at the wrong time tonight – they just got in Trice's way!"

Cole – "I think this proves that Trice didn't mean to take out his partner, Ric Flair – last Monday, Joey – he's determined to regain the gold!"

_Commercial Break_

After the break, a replay was shown of Trice's assault of the tag team champions, MNM – and Brian Kendrick and Paul London. Trice was then shown in the backstage area, leaving the arena through the parking lot – where he had a car waiting for him.

Cole – "After his vicious attack just moments ago, Indy Trice is fleeing!"

Styles – "His work is done here tonight – but are things okay between him and Ric Flair... and can they regain the titles from MNM on Monday? I guess we're just going to have to wait and see!"

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is a number one contender's match for the United States Title – where the winner will receive a title shot against the champion at No Way Out! Introducing first, making his Smackdown return... Montel Vontavious Porter – MVP!"

The arena cheered as MVP made his return to Smackdown after a long absence, and burst onto the stage through his NFL-like tunnel. MVP posed at the top of the ramp, before making his way to the ring.

Cole – "Quite an ovation for the returning MVP – who surprised us all when he entered the Royal Rumble!"

Styles – "Yes, and MVP faired quite well overall, making the last six of the Rumble before being eliminated."

Justin Roberts – "And the opponent – also making his Smackdown return... Rey Mysterio!"

The place erupted as Mysterio's music hit – eclipsing MVP's pop by quite a bit. Mysterio burst out onto the stage and made his way to the ring as MVP stared at him from the inside – when Kevin Thorn ran down the ramp and attacked Mysterio from behind! The arena booed loudly as Thorn pummeled Mysterio to the floor, immediately attacking his surgically repaired knee.

Cole – "No! Not again – Thorn already put Rey out for six months, this can't happen again!"

Thorn ripped the protective covering from the floor up, exposing the concrete below, and prepared to slam Rey's knee into it... MVP left the ring and clotheslined Thorn to the floor! The crowd cheered as MVP then hammered Thorn, hitting him with kicks and punches as he got back to his feet. Thorn backed away from the oncoming MVP, rolling into the ring to get away from him – Rey was back up and ran around to the other side of the ring – Thorn was cornered!

MVP and Mysterio then both rolled into the ring – Thorn went for Mysterio with a clothesline – Mysterio ducked! Rey caught Thorn with a drop-toe hold as MVP watched on – 619 TO KEVIN THORN! Thorn staggered backwards as Rey ascended the ropes... and dropped the Dime on Thorn! Thorn rolled out of the ring, clutching his neck as Mysterio challenged him to get back in the ring... Thorn backed up the ramp and left the arena! Mysterio then turned around to face MVP... WHO HIT THE PLAYMAKER ON REY MYSTERIO! The referee finally rang the bell to start the match, and MVP made the cover...

1 – 2 – 3! MVP beats Rey Mysterio!

The crowd boo angrily as MVP gets back to his feet – and shrugs his shoulders at the crowd.

Cole – "MVP has taken advantage of the interference from Kevin Thorn – and will now face Mark Henry for the title at No Way Out!"

Styles – "While I don't agree with MVP's tactics – he did what he had to do to get the job done!"

MVP left the ring celebrating as Mysterio sat up, and shook his head in frustration.

_Commercial Break_

Justin Roberts – "The following contest is scheduled for one fall – and is a Royal Rumble rematch – for the World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger... Edge!"

"_You think you know me..."_

The arena erupted in boos as Edge came to the stage for the second time of the night – only this time he was alone. Edge flipped off the crowd and made his way to the ring, a determined look on his face. Replays showed what had gone down earlier on in the night – with CM Punk getting the drop on Edge and hitting him with the GTS!

Styles – "It's been a frustrating few weeks for the former World Champion, Edge – he just cannot seem to get the better of the man who defeated him at the Royal Rumble for the World Heavyweight title, and the pressure is clearly shown on his face."

Cole – "I know what you mean, Joey – tonight is put up or shut up for Edge – who knows when he will get another match for the championship if he can't win tonight!"

Justin Roberts – "And the opponent – he is the World Heavyweight Champion... CM Punk!"

The crowd erupted as Punk came to the stage, with the World Heavyweight Championship wrapped around his waist. He stared at Edge who was in the ring, and charged down the ramp, dropping the belt on the floor and rolling in – before meeting Edge in the ring and brawling with him! The referee rang the bell to start the match – and it was on!

Punk nailed Edge in the head with a quick kick, before whipping him against the ropes – Edge came back and floored Punk with a clothesline! Edge then waited as Punk got back to his feet – and dropped him with a standing dropkick to the face! The crowd booed as Edge got in Punk's face and screamed at him – "You can't beat me – it was a fluke!" Punk reached up – AND LOCKED IN THE ANACONDA VICE! Ede was stranded in the centre of the ring!

Styles – "OH MY GOD! Punk has Edge trapped in the deadly Anaconda Vice in the centre of the ring!"

Cole – "This could be the quickest title defense in Smackdown history!"

Edge screamed in pain as Punk pulled back on the hold – Edge struggled across to the ropes – Punk pulled him back! The referee dropped down, asking Edge did he want to give it up – Edge lifted his arm...Mark Henry ran down the ramp!

The crowd booed loudly as Henry entered the ring, and splashed a defenseless Punk on the canvas – the referee called for the bell!

Justin Roberts – "The winner of this match as a result of a disqualification – and STILL the World Heavyweight Champion..."

"_I'm Back! And badder than ever..."_

Bischoff – "Hold on just a damn minute now – this match is NOT over! I must not have explained the rules properly... this match is a No Disqualifications match! Now referee, restart this match right now, before I fire your incompetent ass!"

Cole – "Oh come on! Bischoff is out to screw Punk tonight – by any means possible!"

Styles – "It certainly looks that way... and things do not look good for the champ at the moment!"

Henry hauled Punk off the canvas as the referee reluctantly called for the bell to start the match for the second time – Henry tossed Punk to the outside! The arena booed loudly as Henry then helped Edge to his feet – and the two men rolled to the outside – Edge grabbed a steel chair as Henry dragged Punk to his feet! Bischoff applauded from the top of the ramp as Edge swung the chair... PUNK DUCKED! EDGE NAILED HENRY WITH THE CHAIR!

The crowd popped as Henry slumped back against the announce tables, and Punk hit Edge with a high knee to the face, causing him to drop the chair! Punk then picked up the discarded chair... AND SMASHED IT INTO HENRY'S FACE AGAIN! Edge looked up at an angry CM Punk, who was brandishing the chair menacingly at him – Edge hightailed it into the ring! Punk followed, clutching the chair... SPEAR BY EDGE ON CM PUNK! The crowd booed in anger as Edge dropped down for the cover...

1 – 2 – THRE... PUNK KICKS OUT!

Edge looks up at Bischoff in shock as the arena cheered CM Punk's name – Edge began arguing with the referee... PUNK CAUGHT HIM WITH A ROLL UP!

1 – 2 – 3!! PUNK HAS DONE IT!

Justin Roberts – "Here is your winner..."

Bischoff – "NO! This is a joke! Referee restart this match – as a SUBMISSIONS ONLY match!"

Crowd – "You Suck! You Suck! You Suck!"

Styles – "This is getting out of hand now – Punk has beaten Edge twice now – can't Bischoff just let it go?"

Mark Henry re-entered the ring at this point – and blindsided Punk as he got back to his feet with a punch to the back of the head. Punk staggered against the ropes as Henry helped Edge to his feet – and handed him the chair! Edge steadied himself as Punk staggered across... AND NAILED PUNK IN THE FACE! Edge then dropped down for the cover... THE REFEREE REFUSED TO COUNT! Edge looked at the referee in anger – this was submissions only match now!

Edge then ordered Henry to get Punk back up – Henry did so, and put him in a bearhug – while Edge locked in an ankle lock! The crowd began throwing stuff into the ring at this point – Punk screamed in agony as Henry and Edge tortured him with two submission holds...

"_Break the walls down!"_

The crowd erupted as Edge and Bischoff looked around in shock at the stage... JERICHO BURST FROM THE BACK AND CLOTHESLINED BISCHOFF TO THE STEEL! Jericho then raced to the ring as Henry dropped Punk and met Jericho... CODEBREAKER TO MARK HENRY! Edge picked up the chair again, and swung for Jericho's head... JERICHO DUCKED! CODEBREAKER TO EDGE!

Jericho then surveyed the carnage he had just caused – as Mark Henry staggered back to his feet... Jericho picked up the discarded steel chair... CODEBREAKER ON THE CHAIR TO HENRY! The crowd popped as Henry fell to the floor through the second rope... Jericho turned around – AND LOCKED IN THE WALLS OF JERICHO ON EDGE! Jericho screamed at Punk, who lay motionless on the canvas... Punk revived himself... ANCONDA VICE TO EDGE! EDGE BEGAN TAPPING LIKE A GIRL!!

Justin Roberts – "Here is your winner... and STILL the World Heavyweight Champion... CM Punk!"

The crowd erupted in joy as CM Punk had finally done it – after not one – but THREE matches with the former champ in one night – and the referee handed Punk his title. Jericho dumped Edge to the floor as Punk got back to his feet – and the two men stared at each other to close the show.

Cole – "On Monday – Jericho decides who he will face at WrestleMania... will it be CM Punk?"

**Updated No Way Out Card:**

**WWE Championship: **Undertaker(C) VS Umaga

**NWO World Championship Ladder Match: **Matt Hardy(C) VS Shawn Michaels

**United States Championship: **Mark Henry(C) VS MVP

**Grudge Match: **Kevin Thorn VS Rey Mysterio


End file.
